


Swapped

by al_holland



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Haruno Sakura, Banter, Bodyswap, Community: kakasaku, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Happy, Humor, Improper use of chakra, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Not Canon Compliant, Post-War, Romance, Slow Burn, Snark, Strong Female Characters, Strong Haruno Sakura, improper chakra use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 187,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_holland/pseuds/al_holland
Summary: Hatake Kakashi has always been an arrogant sweet-talker. Now she was neck-deep in it, a three-day trek from the nearest hidden village, and it was entirely his fault. KakaSaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 489
Kudos: 558





	1. The Monster & the Perv

**Author's Note:**

> AU-ish. Kakashi still has his Sharingan, I'm not overly concerned with the way things ended, and this is definitely prior to anything Boruto-related.

Hatake Kakashi was a cocky son of a bitch. She had always known that, deep down in her heart. He sure dressed it up pretty, with his speeches about protecting his comrades, but she knew it was there. She knew it when she was twelve and naive, she knew it when she was eighteen and jaded. And she definitely knew it at twenty-four, while he buttered her up with his pretty words and compliments, and convinced her to join him on "the biggest cakewalk of an S-Rank mission to ever exist".

Now she was neck-deep up shit's creek, a three-day trek from the nearest hidden village, and it was entirely his fault. That arrogant bastard.

He at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed by the predicament he'd landed them in. Although, embarrassment on Kakashi just looked like a head-scratch and an awkward giggle, but she couldn't really expect much more than that from him. She would have hit him if her hands hadn't been secured behind her back with chakra-binding cuffs.

"Sakura, if you keep glaring at me like that I might actually burst into flames." He warned. Her glower intensified.

"That would be an improvement." She growled lowly at him but he just sighed and let his head fall against the cave wall with a thud.

"How was I supposed to know our S-Class rogue-nin would turn out to be a set of S-Class rogue triplets? What are the odds?" He was not doing well to improve upon her mood. "I wonder how common natural born triplets actually are…" She let a guttural growl tear out of her throat.

Perverted, arrogant bastard.

"I have an idea! Why don't you use that big head of yours and do something useful. Like hit it against the wall until this cave crumbles down?" She said to him with a saccharine smile. He fitted her with the quintessential unimpressed-Kakashi stare.

"Well, if someone hadn't brutally impaled Brother #1, we could use her monstrous fists instead of my big head. But alas."

"My fists are dainty and cute, they are not monstrous—!"

"Are these two married or something? I haven't seen two people squabble like this since Ma and Pop." Sakura's eyes snapped to the end of the alcove she and Kakashi were trapped in to see the two remaining triplets enter through a low tunnel. They approached the two Konoha nin and one leaned down to get a closer look at Kakashi. He frowned. "Perhaps not. You're kinda old to be running around with a girl like this, aren't you?"

"Come off it, Saburo. That's the Copy-Ninja; he's a notorious pervert." His brother supplied much to Kakashi's horror.

"I see your reputation precedes you." Sakura said dryly. Kakashi's head thumped against the wall again.

"I get no respect." He muttered softly with a sigh.

"Enough of this. You," the brother not named Saburo wagged a dirty fingernail in front of Sakura's face accusingly, "killed our brother Jiro."

"And not in the most dignified of manners either, I must say." Saburo added. She was inclined to agree with him, distinctly remembering the release of both his tears and his bowels in his final moments. Kakashi and the unnamed brother nodded in agreement.

"It was disgusting."

"I can still smell it."

"Don't feel too bad, Sakura-chan. They all shit themselves in the end, don't they?" Kakashi "comforted" her. Now it was she who was thumping her head against the stone behind her. "Listen guys, you have a brother to mourn and it seems like we're getting in the way of that. Why don't we just make this easier on you? We've technically completed our mission objective and we're willing to walk away." Saburo and his brother looked at Kakashi in confusion before gazing at each other as if having a silent conversation. Suddenly, they both smiled.

"Sure thing, Hatake-san." Saburo said, a little too politely for Sakura's taste. "We're willing to compromise, aren't we, Ichiro?" Ichiro hummed in agreement.

"Yes, yes, you're free to go." He said, waving his hand at Kakashi. Sakura's jaw dropped in disbelief. Kakashi too looked baffled at this turn of events.

"Seriously?" He asked, almost involuntarily. The brothers nodded simultaneously.

"Absolutely. You can go," Ichiro said, his smile slowly turning sinister, "but she stays and pays her debt."

"A life for a life." Saburo added, as if anyone in that cave had misunderstood Ichiro's insinuation. Kakashi hummed in thought, and Sakura noted once more that she would definitely ring his head like a bell once they were out of this mess. After a long pause, he sighed.

"I'm afraid that won't do. I'm quite fond of Sakura, you see." He shook his head in dismay. "Sorry boys, looks like the hard way will have to do." Before either of the brothers could blink, Kakashi was on his feet, hands weaving lightning-fast signs (sans chakra-binding cuffs), and Sharingan out. The brothers jumped out of harm's way, narrowly escaping Kakashi's initial attack. Kakashi used the short time of their retreat to break Sakura's cuffs. She smiled at him in thanks, but only a little. She was still mad at him for getting them here to begin with, and for even pretending to consider trading her life for his freedom.

Ichiro came at her head on, clearly overwhelmed with his hatred of young, murderous kunoichi. She would give him points for ferocity, but his attack was sloppy and obvious, two things that should never describe a shinobi.

"Jeez, they'll name anyone S-Class these days, won't they?" She said with ire, to no one in particular, as she caught Ichiro's fist in her strong—but delicate—hands. She used his momentum and weight against him, flinging him to the ground where he landed flat on his back with a grimace.

"I figured you'd be easy pickings compared to the Copy Ninja." He admitted to her, sighing. She had just about managed to clamp down on the anger welling up in her chest when Kakashi nailed Saburo with a nasty earth jutsu. Ichiro looked from the two men to Sakura pointedly. Her eyebrow twitched.

"I'll show you easy pickings!" She roared, chakra-fueled fist coming down on Ichiro's smug face. He dodged the blow easily enough, but his conceit quickly turned to trepidation when the cavern around them shook, sending loose debris falling on their heads. Distracted, Ichiro stood and focused on dodging falling rocks and small boulders, leaving himself open and vulnerable.

Sakura geared up for a kick Tsunade would have praised, aimed straight for his stomach, but it seemed as quick as Ichiro was (and Jiro had been, from what she recalled of their fight), it was Saburo who truly carried the talent for agility. He had managed to escape trading blows with Kakashi and was now blocking his brother.

With the way he was crouched, Sakura knew her kick would not land the damage it would have on Ichiro, but she was too far into the swing of the manoeuvre to back out now. He expertly dodged her high kick, ducking down. She smirked to herself, using his crouched over position to vault over his back and flip over Ichiro's head, landing solidly on her feet behind him. Ichiro didn't even have time to peek at her over his shoulder before she hit him square between his shoulder blades, in the centre of his back. His body flew towards the cave wall with a deafening crack. Sakura wasn't sure if that was the sound of the wall cracking, or his back, but regardless, Ichiro was a motionless heap on the floor.

Saburo stared after his brother in shock.

"You bitch!" He screamed, coming at her with his incredible speed. Once again, using her opponent's momentum and weight in her favour, she redirected him to the opposite end of the cave, where Kakashi was waiting patiently for his turn.

"That's hardly any way to speak to a lady." Kakashi tiredly admonished Saburo, knowing full well he would suffer Sakura's indignation all the way back to Konoha.

"Lady?" Saburo said in disbelief, shooting a disapproving glance at Sakura. "Man, you really must be whipped." Kakashi knew it was coming and jumped back to give plenty of clearance for the slab of cave wall that was hurled at Saburo. Sakura let out an enraged snarl when Saburo managed to dodge yet another attack. He had seemed to be the dimmest of the three brothers, yet had managed to out-live the others. Sakura frowned in thought, looking to Kakashi and seeing that he had had the same revelation.

It was too easy.

Before she'd had time to come to any kind of conclusion, Saburo flashed in front of her with that same incredible speed. She barely saw the gleam of a blade before it was too late. She felt the sting of the sharp point sinking into her flesh and the warmth of her blood slowly pumping out of the wound. She hadn't been able to dodge the attack, but she was able to deflect the damage so it wasn't a deadly hit.

Now, his kunai was digging into her outer thigh and she had her hand wrapped around his wrist, gathering chakra. She morphed her chakra to a sharp point at her finger tips and used her chakra-scalpel to sever the tendons of his wrist. She was only able to affect about half his tendons when he let out a pained roar and tore his arm away from her, kunai and all.

With the compromised control he now had over his right hand, he was sloppy. Unfortunately, it was not without compromise on Sakura's part. When he had stolen away from her, he had yanked the kunai out rather clumsily, dragging it upward and enlarging his initial cut, as well as completely tearing her shorts from thigh to hip. Her blood was pooling in earnest, with the weapon now removed.

"Heal that, I've got him." Kakashi said as he materialized in front of her. He was more serious than he'd been throughout the duration of this mission. She was already making quick work of mending her broken skin, but there was nothing she could do for her shorts. She supposed there were worse things than flashing a couple world-class ninja a glimpse of some thigh and panty, but she didn't have to be happy about it.

Kakashi made quick work of getting Saburo away from Sakura. It was clear that he would try his damnedest to get around Kakashi for another chance to slash at Sakura. It almost made her feel bad for killing his brothers. Almost.

In a very un-Kakashi-like move, he swiped at Saburo's throat with a kunai. Saburo, quick as ever, was able to dodge Kakashi's direct hit and sink his kunai deep into Kakashi's gut. Unfortunately, for all his agility, he did not possess eyes on the back of his head. With a pop, the clone disappeared, and the high-pitched chirping of the chidori echoed in the cave before Kakashi's fist emerged from the middle of Saburo's chest, completely soaking Sakura in his blood and ruining a perfectly good shirt. He would have to buy her a new one to replace it, she decided.

"Do you think we'll get some extra ryo for our trouble?" Kakashi finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"You never actually allowed them to get you with those chakra-binding cuffs, did you?" Sakura asked, raising an accusing eyebrow. His eye creased at her over the mask. That was the only answer she was going to get, it seemed. "Let me guess, you hypnotized them to think they'd cuffed you?"

"You always were my brightest student." He said happily. She wanted to tear him a new one, but she was tired, bloody and a little more naked than she would prefer, so she dropped it.

Then, a rustle from behind her caught Kakashi's attention. His eyes went wide, but before she could see why, an immense pain shot through her. She looked down to see a long blade protruding from her stomach.

From behind her, she could hear that familiar chirping sound again as well as a gruff voice call out a jutsu she didn't recognize, but she couldn't turn around to see what was happening.

"Karada suwappu no jutsu—!" The last syllable was cut off with a bloody gurgle as the flashing light of chakra dissipated.

"Kaka…shi…" She whispered before everything went black.


	2. The Old & the New

When Kakashi opened his eyes again, he blearily blinked up at an odd sight. Then he blinked a few more times because, surely, he must have been hallucinating.

Hovering above him, eyebrows pinched together tightly in a frown was…him.

Certainly he hadn't been trapped in a genjutsu?

"Kakashi…" He (his body) whispered sounding fearful, "something terrible has happened." His one grey eye looked down on him in sorrow. He frowned back up at himself.

"What…?" He was having a hard time speaking, his voice coming out strangely high pitched. He noticed for the first time that he was in immense pain. He glanced down to see what on earth was causing him such discomfort, when he had no recollection of being hit. The first thing he noticed was a lot of red. The second thing… "I have breasts?"

His own hand thumped him on the forehead.

"Pervert!" He shouted down at himself. "Don't ogle me while I'm bleeding out!"

"Sakura?!" The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and he momentarily felt himself slipping out of consciousness again. Sakura tapped him fiercely on the cheek.

"Hey, hey, I need you to stay lucid. I need your help healing my body, Kakashi. I can't do it alone with your chakra. If we don't work together I'm going to…you're going to…" His face frowned in confusion and fear again. He supposed she meant that her body will bleed out and one of them was going to die, but at this point, it was very unclear which one it would be.

"What do I do?" He asked, feeling very disturbed as his words came out in Sakura's voice. He'd copied her medical ninjutsu enough times with the Sharingan, but her body didn't have that. Not to mention he was feeling incredibly weak from, you know, bleeding out on the ground in some cave deep in the back woods of Fang.

"You've felt my healing firsthand, and you've seen it a thousand times. Try to mimic it internally, focusing on the source of the pain. My body should do the rest. I'm mending the wound from the outside but it's going too slowly…" She was monitoring the progress with his Sharingan. "Good, good…think of the tissues coming together like Velcro…" She murmured softly, coaching him through the process.

He could feel the chakra mashing Sakura's insides together, stitching and fusing the tissues. Honestly, it was kind of gross.

After what felt like hours, but was likely only a few tense minutes, Sakura flopped onto her (his) behind with a tired huff. With the gravity of a near-death experience out of the way, they were now hit with the full force of their predicament. They eyed each other warily.

"So…a body swap jutsu." Kakashi said in that girlish voice. He frowned at the sound of it. Sakura sighed.

"One last ditch effort to stop the great Copy Ninja Kakashi." She said sarcastically.

"Seeing as you nearly dropped this cave down on us, I'd say it was a last ditch effort to stop the She-Hulk." He offered happily, offering a 1000-watt grin on Sakura's visage. She looked tempted to hit him but thought better of striking her own face. Who knew how long this jutsu would last.

"I think I deserve some credit for that last one. The way he was actually able to stand and walk was impressive, considering." She hummed happily, if not a little morbidly. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Yes, excellent job nearly killing the rogue nin, turning your back on him, and getting us trapped in each other's bodies." He said with a sweet smile. He felt like she was frowning but it was hard to tell with the mask. He almost giggled at the irony. "Maybe Naruto is my best pupil, on second thought." He mused, tapping his new little chin in thought.

"It's not my fault you let him cast one last jutsu before he kicked it. You're getting slow in your old age, Kakashi." To drive her point home, she slumped over and let out a long-suffering sigh. "I'm not even sure if I can make it out of this cave, I'm so exhausted. Even though this body only took out a ninja and a half...after I'd already weakened them." She turned his eye skyward and exhaled dramatically.

"Oh, that's okay!" He returned mischievously. "I can just haul you over my shoulder with my ogre strength." He said with a cheeky grin.

This time, she did hit him, body swap be damned. She'd heal the bruise if and when she returned to her own body.

"Our best bet to get out of this is to head for one of the hidden villages. Even if they can't help us with the jutsu, we can contact Tsunade-sama and we'll have a safe place to figure things out." He reasoned, once she'd finally stopped lamenting about her tired old body, and he'd stopped nursing his wounds. Would they be considered self-inflicted if she'd used his body to hit him?

"We're about three or four days away from both Iwa and Suna." She offered, thinking aloud. "Travelling through Earth will be a more pleasant run than the desert, for sure, but…" She looked at him warily, though he wasn't sure why. It wasn't his appearance that would cause problems for them right now. "I know hostilities were put aside for the alliance and all, but shinobi don't really forgive and forget, do they?"

"Nope." He said cheerfully, remembering in great detail the torture he'd endured as a prisoner of war so many years ago.

"Three days through the desert will be tough." She mused. "On the other hand, explaining to Iwa that Hatake Kakashi has swapped bodies with the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage…" They stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Suna." They said in unison.

* * *

They'd ransacked the cave for any supplies Ichiro, Jiro, and Saburo had had laying around. As far as cave hideouts went, this one was pretty well-stocked. They'd found a few packs, bedrolls, clothes, rations, and even some money.

"None of this will replace my shorts." Sakura said. He could hear the pout in his own voice.

"Stop that. I haven't pouted since I was five." He warned. He was shocked a blizzard didn't roll over with the cold look she shot him.

"You pouted last week when Naruto accidentally ripped out a page of Icha Icha Paradise during training."

"How 'bout this?" He ignored her in favour of holding up a pair of boxer briefs. She looked at him in disgust.

"You are not putting those on my body. Do you know where those have been!?" She shouted. He'd never heard his voice so shrill, and he couldn't say he was a fan.

"Well, they have a little label that say 'Jiro', so I have a pretty good idea." He countered, but tossed the underpants aside regardless. Recalling the way the man had relieved himself when Sakura had delivered that final blow had been reason enough to cast aside that particularly bad idea. "Is this really important?" He asked again, ignoring the death glare she nailed him with.

"Do you want to traipse around the desert with your ass out?"

"Well, it's not my ass. What do I care?" A pair of Jiro's (hopefully clean) underpants landed on his head. Kakashi tossed them aside and picked up a map laid out and marked with what he assumed were the brothers' targets. At least they wouldn't have to worry about that going forward. "There's a town nearby. We can find an inn for the night and stock up on anything else we'll need for our trip through the desert." Sakura looked pleased at this resolution.

"Perfect." She took one more thoughtful look at him before tossing over a sweater. "You can't walk into a town looking like that. They'll think you're unhinged." He didn't dare comment, nor look down to survey his physical state, knowing the wrath it would unleash. He took her word for it and slipped the sweater over her tattered clothes.

"Satisfied?" He stood with her arms outstretched for her scrutiny. The sleeves fell far past her wrists and the sweater was longer than her shorts.

"It'll have to do for now." She said, mollified. He'd take that as a win.

And so they set off for the small town on the border of Fang and Wind. It was really only a two-hour run to the village, but it took them about double that to reach their destination. Sakura chalked it up to physical and emotional exhaustion. Truthfully, she was feeling a little clumsy in her new body.

Kakashi had much more limb to work with. It felt strange, seeing everything from his one eye, a head taller than she was accustomed to. Her wingspan had grown considerably, and one of her steps in Kakashi's body was worth three steps in hers. No wonder he moved so languidly all the time. And aside from the obvious difference in size, her senses were being absolutely overwhelmed. She didn't know how he lived like this. Maybe that's why he needed the mask, to help shield him from the scents around him?

She giggled.

She hadn't even thought about the mask. She'd be able to see his face after all these years. Naruto was going to be _soooo_ jealous.

Kakashi side-eyed her warily and she forced the giggles to subside.

The path they walked began to widen as they approached the outskirts of the town. Here there were a few scattered homes and farms, but she could make out a bustling town strip further down the road.

They came upon a slightly shabby-looking inn and headed in. Sakura had half a mind to see if there was someplace nicer, but she figured a crappy inn with a comfy bed beat sleeping on the ground in the forest, and it just meant more money left over for food. There was a young man behind the desk when they entered. He glanced up at her in disinterest before looking back at the book on the desk in front of him.

"Two rooms please." She said, grinning brightly before she remembered no one could see it. The young man looked up again, this time doing a double-take when his eyes landed on Kakashi. When his eyes landed on her. He was eyeing her up, taking in the sweater her body was swimming in, making it look like she had nothing on underneath. Kakashi didn't seem to have noticed. He had her arms crossed over her chest; gaze wandering the reception area aimlessly. She captured the man's attention with a deep, authoritative _ahem_. His eyes flicked back to Kakashi's face, bored as ever.

"We only have one vacancy." He said, not even trying to hide his leering. Sakura sighed impatiently. "And before you ask, we only have single double-bed rooms."

"Single double bed, like double singles? Or a single double?" The young man looked at her like she was having a stroke.

"A single double." He answered.

"That's fine, we'll take it." Kakashi said, smiling at the desk clerk with Sakura's most winning smile. The top of the clerk's ears turned pink, and when he stepped from outside the desk to hand Kakashi the room keys, she could smell his sweaty palms. "Thank you," Kakashi paused to read the name-tag, "Tatsuya-kun." He smiled coyly as he took the key from the flustered Tatsuya.

Sakura felt mildly undignified at Kakashi's shameless flirting in her body, but the clerk had forgotten to charge them for the room. She was placated by that, but if he thought he was going to make googly-eyes at every man they happened across, he had another thing coming.

Tatsuya escorted them to their room and presented it with an exuberant flourish that far exceeded the exuberance of the room itself. At least it smelled clean, she lamented.

"If you need anything, just let me know. I'm on shift all night." Tatsuya gushed, nearly falling over himself to offer his services to Kakashi. Sakura imagined she should have been flattered, since it was her appearance he was so taken with, but mostly she felt annoyed. It was typical that she'd receive this attention when she wasn't even in her own body to experience it.

"Thank you, Tatsuya-kun; we'll let you know if anything comes to mind." He was a bit much, Sakura thought. But for a man pushing forty, Kakashi was killing the game with his feminine wiles. At the mention of "we", Tatsuya seemed to remember that the object of his infatuation had a companion. He fixed Sakura with a dubious expression.

"Right…" He said softly, eyeing her uncertainly. "I hope you and…your father enjoy your stay with us."

If Sakura had died right then, she wouldn't have felt an ounce of regret for her life. Indeed, she felt fulfilled and vindicated, and her opinion of Tatsuya had absolutely sky-rocketed. What a nice young man. She slung her long arm around her own body and grinned cheekily.

"Thank you, young man." Before she could say anything else, Kakashi slammed the door in Tatsuya's face. "He was nice; we should leave him a tip." She said, gently squeezing her shoulder with Kakashi's large hand. The sour expression written across her face pinched even further.

"As if I look old enough to be your father…" He grumbled. "Where's the respect for one's elders? Do I not look formidable? Maybe he's just an idiot…a blind idiot…" Kakashi muttered to himself under his breath.

"Stop sulking, you'll give me wrinkles." She admonished. "Why don't you stay here and get cleaned up, and I can go pick up some clothes and supplies. Take extra care of that wound in my stomach, it's not one-hundred percent healed, and the bandages will need to be changed." She felt her face heat up under the mask as she realized Kakashi was going to have to shower her body.

Of course, Team Kakashi had spent so much time together, and in close quarters to boot, that they'd been exposed in one way or another to each other before. Still, the boys never dared to overstep the boundaries with peeping on Sakura. She liked to think it was out of respect, but deep down she knew it was out of fear. But now…now she'd be on full display to Kakashi, he'd be running his hands all over her…

How could he bear to be in this mask? She felt like she was suffocating.

"Sakura, relax. I didn't know my face could even get that much colour." He said, quirking an eyebrow up at her from where he stood, leaning nonchalantly against the dresser across the bed, in a distinctly Kakashi-esque pose. It looked strange to see that aloof posture on herself. She remained where she stood rigidly, red as a tomato and spluttering pathetically. Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Promise you won't look?" She asked nervously.

"I have to look, Sakura." He said with a tired huff of annoyance. His eyebrows stitched together as she frowned. "I have seen a naked woman before, you know."

Well, now she was just offended.

"Are you implying there's nothing to see?" She demanded, embarrassment forgotten in the wake of her fury. She watched a helpless expression appear on her face. "I'll have you know that no man has turned his nose up at me! In fact—"

"I'm saying," Kakashi interrupted, speaking carefully, "that I will handle this body with the utmost reverence and care, and will not look nor touch anymore than is necessary, out of respect for you, your boundaries, and our camaraderie." He was watching her, waiting for her reaction with his guard up.

Damn, but he could make a pretty speech.

"Mm-kay, I'll be back in a jiffy!" She said cheerfully, appeased by his reassurance. He frowned, hearing her colloquialisms in his own voice, and that cheery bounce in her step that looked downright wrong on his body. He protested ardently as she bound for the door, but she waved him off, and before he knew it he was standing alone in their room, arguing with himself.

Oh, he was totally going to look.

* * *

It felt kind of good to walk around as Kakashi, she realized. It was a nice break from the children that pointed at her hair, and insisted to their mothers that they wanted pink hair too. That part wasn't so bad, she'd admit, but the horrified mothers who were appalled at such a request were irritating. As if having pink hair was the worst thing that could ever happen to their child. They should be so lucky.

"Mommy, why does that old man have one eye?" A little girl demanded loudly, unabashedly pointing at her from across the shop aisle.

"Mei-chan, it's rude to point!" Her mother berated, pulling the girl's arm down and looking embarrassed. She glanced at Sakura to see if she had noticed. Sakura gave an eye-crease and a wave, in classic-Kakashi fashion. The mother hurriedly shuffled her daughter away.

Sakura snickered quietly to herself as she sifted through the clothes on the rack before her. That was the second person to call him old today, and she felt quite good about that. The universe had seen Hatake Kakashi, arrogant as ever, and decided he needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

Finally, she plucked a pair of plain black shorts in her size, as well as a knee-length red skirt, with slits on either side, and white trimming that made her feel nostalgic. She figured new bindings were in order after hers had been bloodied, so she scooped them up alongside a fitted black cropped vest. She released a mournful sigh for their lost packs and picked up some unmentionables and toiletries before cashing out and ambling back to the inn.

The smell of food wafting out of restaurants provided ample distraction from her walk back to Kakashi. He would probably be pleased with her if she brought back something hot to eat, she figured, allowing herself to be drawn away from the main road to a side street filled with little food stalls, bars and restaurants. This must have been an entertainment district of sorts. It was impressive for a small town. Perhaps they had a lot of passersby, being right on the border with Suna?

She was pulled from her musings by a tiny man with a large voice, beckoning her.

"You there! Ol' One-Eye! What say you to a game of luck?" He was gesturing grandly to his little crate on the ground, where sat five white tea cups and a single silver coin. She could sniff out its metallic scent from here.

"Oh, I don't know…" She said with an embarrassed laugh and false modesty.

"Come now. The first one is free." The little man's smile gleamed wicked glee.

"Well, in that case…"


	3. The Beauty & the Bashful

Sakura was beautiful, which came as a shock to precisely no one. She was lithe, and strong, and young, and beautiful. Which explained why the moment Sakura had stepped out of the inn in Kakashi's body, her would-be suitor had come calling.

Maybe he had laid it on a tad too thick. His charm with Sakura's beauty was clearly irresistible to young Tatsuya, if the way he was mewling at the door was any indicator.

He hoped Tatsuya would just give up and leave, but the memory of being referred to as Sakura's father sharply came to the front of his mind. Young people had no respect these days. Tatsuya-kun had an important lesson to learn, and Kakashi was more than happy to be his teacher in that.

Before he could change his mind, he popped out a shadow clone and transformed himself into his own image. He let out a contented sigh at the feel of his own body, and the sound of his voice. He stood back, out of sight while his Sakura-clone opened the door in a fluffy white towel.

"Oh, Tatsuya-kun!" She exclaimed sweetly. "Did we forget something?" She asked innocently. Nervous laughter poured out of Tatsuya and Kakashi resisted the urge to gag.

"It was my fault, miss; I forgot to get your information…" He went on to apologize profusely as Kakashi heard his clone scribbling what he assumed were their names on a check-in form. Had he realized they hadn't paid? "Thank you so very much," he paused to read the form, "Sakura-san." Another nervous laugh bubbled out of him. No, this was just a ruse to come speak to Sakura, Kakashi realized. "What a beautiful name, it suits you perfectly—"

"Sakura, is everything alright?" Kakashi asked, slinking behind his clone in the doorway and sliding his arms around her waist, letting his chin come to rest on her shoulder. Tatsuya blinked at him in confusion, taking in their matching towels and states of undress.

"Ah…uh…" His face was almost as red as his hair as he stammered on.

"Kakashi!" Sakura-clone giggled out with a swat to his arm as he pulled her tight against his bare chest and buried his face in the crook of her neck. When he lifted his face to smirk at Tatsuya, the boy looked both ashamed and disgusted. Perhaps he still thought Kakashi was Sakura's father.

"Have everything you need, Tatsuya? Our bath is getting cold." Kakashi said with a cool smirk. Coming back to himself, Tatsuya bowed to each of them before tearing off down the hallway.

"Good speed for a civilian." His clone said in admiration, grinning at him over its shoulder. It occurred to him that he had Sakura's body pulled tightly against his bare chest, the only barrier between them being a couple of towels.

He didn't have much time to ponder that before the clone popped out of existence, leaving Kakashi's arms encircling air. He closed the door and dropped the henge, once again standing alone in the room, in Sakura's body. He'd wasted a good chunk of time messing with Tatsuya, and Sakura was likely on her way back already. If he was still in the shower when she returned, she'd suspect him of being less-than-respectable with her body.

With that in mind, he slipped into the bathroom and out of Sakura's ragged clothes, taking care not to get caught up in the image of her reflection in the full-length mirror hanging beside the bathroom door as he did so. It was easier than he thought to keep his eyes on parts of her body that weren't so intimate. Not because he thought she would inherently know and wreak havoc on his soul, but because despite his jeering he really did value her as a friend and former pupil.

He had an instinct that eyeing up her naked body wouldn't reinforce that relationship. Although, admittedly, the sight of her long, toned legs wasn't exactly hard to focus on.

With a sigh, he finally turned to the mirror, intent on only doing so the remove the dirty bandages on her torso and clean up as necessary. The reflection staring back at him mostly looked a little awkward, probably because it looked terrified of itself. He gently pulled the bandages off and surveyed what should have been a wound still on the mend. Instead, what he found was smooth, unbroken skin, caked with dry blood.

With a smug smile, he realized he must have been a better healer than he realized.

Then a memory flashed before his eyes, as if Sakura had felt him taking credit for her hard work and needed to rub his face in the fact that she had become an excellent kunoichi without him. _Try to mimic it internally…my body should do the rest._

Okay, he could confess that the impeccably healed wound likely had much more to do with the unparalleled control this body had over itself, rather than anything he'd done aside from furiously thinking ' _heal, heal, please heal_ '. When he looked away from her bloodied stomach, his eyes settled on the reflection of her face. Specifically, the Strength of a Hundred Seal in the centre of her forehead. He could remember the battle in which it had emerged so clearly, to this day.

He always knew he was a crappy teacher, but he had been astonishingly bad for Sakura. He could cut himself some slack, because really, what was he supposed to do with Konoha's last Uchiha, and the Nine-Tails jinchuriki in one team? She had thrived without him, really. Ignoring her was the best thing he could have done for her.

Wounded ego effectively placated, Kakashi went back about his business. He stepped out of her panties and began unwrapping her bindings, feeling like he had entered unchartered and very dangerous territory. He turned away from the mirror, feeling it would be in his best interest to avoid temptation. He could feel Sakura's face warming and he caught a brief glimpse of it in the small mirror above the sink. Her cheeks were the same colour as her lips, _and what a lovely colour it is_ , he thought before he could stop himself.

There was no use in trying to censor his thoughts, he supposed.

He didn't linger in the shower, despite how good the hot water felt cascading over Sakura's bruised and bloodied body. He kept his eyes on her feet, watching as the dirt and blood from her body flowed down to pool at her sparkly pink toes. He'd started with shampooing her hair because that had felt safest. He frowned when he noted that the complimentary shampoo didn't smell nearly as nice as Sakura's regular product.

Once her hair was squeaky clean (and it was, because he'd washed it for far longer than he'd needed to, as he was dreading this next part), he took the washcloth and lathered it up meticulously. He felt like he was about to cross some invisible line, and once he did, there was no going back.

He tried to tell himself that was ridiculous, and what was the alternative? For Sakura to give him a sponge bath in his body so he wouldn't have to touch hers? That was even more ridiculous. He'd been on the receiving end of Sakura's bedside manner a hundred times, and she would rather let you rot than give you a sponge bath.

Naruto had asked her enough times, and come out of the hospital looking worse than when he'd gone in for all his efforts.

Suck it up, he mentally scolded himself. He had done much worse than this. He'd committed heinous crimes in his life; stolen from, lied to, tortured, and killed more people than he could count. Lathering up one little kunoichi should not have been cause for concern in comparison.

With a defiant huff, he took his washcloth and started scrubbing away at Sakura's shoulders and arms, rubbing away any stubborn residue that hadn't been swept away in the spray of the shower. He got her back and neck, even dared to cross over her collarbone. He had his eyes screwed shut, convincing himself to just do what had to be done. Agonizing over it was just making it seem worse than it really was.

 _Just do it_ , he demanded of himself. _Quit being such a coward and wash Sakura's breasts!_

Thoroughly disgusted with his spinelessness, he swept the washcloth over her breasts, trying his damnedest not to note what they felt or looked like. _Just get it done_ , he chanted internally. With her chest out of the way, he rinsed off the cloth and went back in to wash away the dried blood that had remained on her torso and thigh wounds. He moved on to scrub the rest of her legs from there, and was barely distressed when he reached around to the back of her thighs and her round, little bottom.

He tried not to think about running the cloth between her legs, and into the crook of her thighs, or down over her stomach until it wasn't her stomach anymore.

And then he was done. He'd never scrambled out of a shower faster in his life. Not even the time Naruto had been waiting in the shower in his apartment during one of his failed schemes to see Kakashi without his mask.

He was hoping by the time he finished that Sakura would be returning with clothes and possibly some food, but alas, she had yet to arrive. He wrapped the big fluffy towel around his strange little body and flopped onto the bed. He didn't even have Icha Icha to keep him company while he waited. It had been an hour and a half since she had left. It was a small town and Kakashi knew for a fact his body could move pretty quickly. He huffed in annoyance.

Another fifteen minutes crawled by and Kakashi's already barely-there patience was waning. Five minutes ago he had nearly summoned Pakkun to go find her, until he realized he couldn't summon his ninken without his blood, which was currently wandering around this town doing god-knew-what. He couldn't even sniff her out himself, with Sakura's horribly average sense of smell.

Finally, ignoring every warning sign that blared in his mind, he threw up a henge of himself and wandered down to the reception area. He had considered going as Sakura, but he wasn't sure he could face Tatsuya again in her form.

Kakashi almost recoiled at the look of absolute hatred on Tatsuya's face when he looked at Kakashi. He sauntered over to the desk and inquired after some reading material.

"This isn't a book store." Tatsuya said, looking away and trying his best to ignore Kakashi.

"I can see that." Kakashi said deadpanned. "I was hoping you could point me in the direction of one." With a long-suffered sigh, Tatsuya gave him directions to the nearest bookshop. Kakashi didn't thank him.

It was quick jaunt to the store, and he was happy to see that they had Icha Icha Innocence in-stock. He figured he needed a new copy anyway, since those triplets had ditched his copy somewhere in the forests of Fang. He was nearly back at the inn when it occurred to him that if his henge were to fail he'd be running around in nothing but a towel and sandals. It would serve her right, honestly. Leaving him alone all this time.

Fortunately, though not surprisingly, he made it back to the room, henge-intact. He let the jutsu end as he kicked off Sakura's shoes and flopped back on the bed in the towel with his book. At least now he had some way to pass the time.

* * *

Sakura carefully entered the room, terrified at how Kakashi would react to her being so late. Time had just gotten away from her, and before she knew it, the sun was setting and she'd left Kakashi to his own devices for nearly four hours. When she surveyed the room before her, she wasn't sure if she should feel triumphant or indignant.

Kakashi was passed out. That was a win because now she could play off that she'd been back for awhile. The troublesome part was that he'd fallen asleep in nothing but a towel, and as was typical for Sakura, it looked like he was having a very active nap, because the towel had become nearly entirely unraveled from her body.

There she lay, spread eagled on the bed, ass out. She felt her eyebrow twitch. He could have at least thrown one of the clean sweaters on.

She dropped the bags to the floor quietly, and pulled out the food she'd bought. It was still warm. She hoped the smell would wake him, because she wasn't sure how to approach this situation, despite the fact that it was her naked body that was on display. She watched her softly snoring body for a few minutes more, and when it didn't stir she sighed in defeat. She always had been a heavy sleeper.

She took the corner of the towel that Kakashi had rolled out of and threw it across her lower half to maintain some semblance of decency.

"Kakashi…" She said softly in a sing-song voice. "Kakashi…" She said with a little more insistence. "Kakashi-I-swear-if-you-don't-wake-up-this-instant-and-put-some-pants-on…" She sang.

Absolutely no reaction.

Hesitantly, she reached out Kakashi's arm and poked at her sleeping body.

Nothing. More firmly, she took hold of the bare shoulder and shook it gently, softly calling his name.

"Kakashi…" She insisted, rocking her body more forcefully. "Kakashi!" She shouted all intentions of gently rousing him completely gone and Sakura was shaking him so hard the bed was thumping loudly.

"Mm, Sakura…" Her body grumbled, "…so rough…" Sakura paused her shaking, thinking he had finally begun to awaken. His eyes were still closed, and after a few moments he let out a sleepy sigh. She flipped her body over on its back and stared at her sleeping face. He had to be faking it, right? No one is that dead to the world. Although…her body had gone through quite a lot that day.

With a sigh, Sakura once again wrapped Kakashi's hands around her slim shoulders and tried to shake him awake, this time leaning over him to see his reaction (and determine if he was faking, because she wouldn't ever put it past him). She continued to call his name and gently shake him.

"Kakashi, please…" She said, exhausted by him and completely annoyed. She had been at this for what felt like forever and she was leaning his body down over hers. She wondered if she could just lightly suffocate him until he panicked and woke up…

"Mm," he grumbled happily in his sleep again. "…love hearing you beg…"

Oh. Hell. No.

He was not having a sex dream in her body. That pervert!

"Kakashi, if you do not open your eyes right now, I swear to all the gods, I am going to burn every copy of Icha Icha in the Fire Country!" She shouted, picking him up by the shoulders and shaking him upright, not caring that the towel that was covering her chest fell down to her waist.

Green eyes shot wide-open and stared at her in shock. Sakura's eyes wandered down to the little green book lying casually on the bedside.

"Kakashi," she began carefully, "did you leave this inn…without any clothes on…to buy porn?" Innocent green eyes blinked up at her, as if he knew naught of what she was speaking.

"Not technically, no." He said with wide eyes and mouth pouting cutely. She imagined it would have worked if he weren't using her own face against her.

"So you used a henge to walk out of here looking like yourself." She deduced. "Despite the fact that Tatsuya had already seen your body walk out of here." She was met with a guilty smile.

"Oh, that wasn't the last time he saw my body." He said, smiling mischievously. She wanted to know, but she had bigger fish to fry at the moment. She wouldn't let him distract her.

"So you've baffled poor Tatsuya, traipsed around this town in a towel, and then proceeded to lie naked in bed and read porn." She listed off, watching her face turn pink with guilt. "And then," she began sharply, thrilling internally as Kakashi flinched the tiniest bit, "you fell asleep and had a sex dream about me, _while in my body_."

Kakashi stiffened and spluttered, and the pink in her cheeks extended down her neck and to her chest. He glanced down in shame, and suddenly both of them were acutely aware of Sakura's bare bosom. Kakashi shut his eyes and turned away quickly, embarrassed. Sakura grabbed the towel, equally embarrassed, and held it up against the bare chest of her body.

"You really are a depraved asshole." She grumbled, feeling unbearably warm under his mask. She felt her ears burn as she looked down at Kakashi's hands on her modest chest, and thought that it wasn't an entirely undesirable sight. _Oh god_ , she thought, _his perversion is contagious_. Kakashi softly cleared his throat, complexion returning to mostly-normal.

"I should probably put some clothes on." He said with a forced smile, taking over her grip on the towel and shuffling off the bed carefully. He paused when he saw what she had brought back. "How much did you spend?" He asked in confusion. She laughed and scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Well, you see, the thing is, there was this guy—you know, one of those con artists that likes to make you gamble on the side of the road until you've got nothing but your shirt left?"

"I'm familiar with the concept of a street urchin." He said, deadpanned and waiting impatiently for her to get to the point.

"Well, he thought that you would be a good target so—"

"So you cheated."

"Of course I cheated. I'm a ninja." She said, rolling her eyes. She was pretty sure she actually saw him puff up with pride a little bit. He scooped up a bag from the floor that he assumed was for him, going by the red scrap of fabric peeking out. He went to change in the washroom out of habit. He'd already slipped on most of the clothes when he realized he had absolutely no idea how bindings worked.

He blinked down at Sakura's bare chest and looked at the unraveled bindings in the bag, and then at her reflection. This time he didn't shy away from her image. He'd just woken up from a raunchy dream, where everyone was in their respective bodies, and she had climbed on top of him to have her way. It was just getting good when the body-snatching Sakura had rudely awakened him.

The first time he'd had a dream like that starring Sakura, he'd freaked out. He hadn't been able to look her in the eye for three days, which was complicated because they had been out on a mission with Team Kakashi. He had been wrought with guilt, feeling like a lecherous old man with no self-control.

It had plagued him until about a month later. They were on another mission and Kakashi had been on the first watch. Sweet Sakura seemed to be having a very fitful sleep, tossing and turning in her bedroll. Kakashi was about to slip her another pillow when a soft, broken little moan escaped her throat, followed by a very inappropriate proposition for ' _Kakashi-sensei_ '. He'd decided to keep his watch by Naruto's bedroll after that incident, but he never felt quite so lecherous again.

Although, perhaps admiring the reflection of her small-but-perky breasts was pushing the limit. A soft knock at the door broke him out of his reverie.

"Don't dawdle; your food will get cold!" She called in, sounding neither annoyed nor angry. As if in agreement, he heard a small grumble and felt a hunger pang from Sakura's stomach. Tossing the bindings aside in the bag, he just pulled on the black lycra vest. They'd likely be staying in for the rest of the night anyway, he reasoned.

* * *

Sakura had laid out a nice little spread for them at the short table by the window, having indulged using the money she'd won with her dirty tricks. He could smell miso soup with eggplant, tempura, and some sweet dumplings. She'd even picked up a bottle of sake, which she was now brandishing with a playful glint her eye.

"We're not supposed to drink on missions." He reminded her, taking the cup she offered to him regardless.

"Our mission objective is complete. Unless Tatsuya is a long-lost brother of those triplets, I think we're good to let loose a little." She said as she settled back on the large decorative pillow beneath her. She looked at him with a mixture of trepidation and mischievousness as she looped a couple fingers under the mask, ready to pull it down. "I know you like to take lightning-fast bites to avoid us seeing your face when you eat but seeing as it's your face…" He shrugged in indifference.

"Go for it." The mask pooled down at his neck. Sakura let out a discontented sigh. "What's wrong?"

"I figured that the day I got to pull that mask down, I'd actually be in a position to see what hid beneath it." She admitted, smiling a little shyly. It was strange to be sitting across from himself, taking in his own expressions.

They said a thanks for their meal and clinked their sake cups together before digging in. One bite in and they exchanged dissatisfied looks over the table.

"This doesn't taste right." Kakashi mumbled around a bite of eggplant. "Why is it so horrible?" He asked, feeling a little nauseated by the texture in his mouth. Sakura wore an equally unpleasant expression.

"Ugh…" She managed to get out after finally swallowing the bit of vegetable tempura she'd bitten off. She frowned in thought. "You don't think…" Experimentally, she leaned over and took a spoonful of his miso and eggplant and plopped it in her mouth. She hummed happily around the bite. "I've never enjoyed eggplant…" She said, "it was always such an awful texture to me." Kakashi took the other half of the tempura she'd bitten into and chewed it thoughtfully.

"And I've always hated anything fried. The oil makes me sick." He said, sighing. "We have each other's preferences." For some reason that made Sakura flush very slightly, but she hummed in agreement and went on unperturbed.

"Our taste buds and sense of smell have been swapped so it makes sense. Shall we trade?" Sakura hummed happily with damn near every bite. He'd never noticed that this was a habit of hers before, probably because in her own body the little song-and-dance was more endearing than annoying, but seeing it coming from his body was exasperating.

"Must you do a jig every time you take a bite?" He snapped after five minutes of being subjected to it. Sakura paused with her spoon halfway to her mouth.

"Well excuse me for not being miserable." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Can't you let me enjoy in peace? This is the first time in my life I'm eating eggplant without wanting to hurl." She topped off his sake cup, hoping to get him off her case. He had just finished his second cup, and by now, that would have gotten him pretty tipsy in his own body. Sakura's body, it seemed, could really hold its liquor.

They spent the rest of the meal poking fun at each other, and trading embarrassing Naruto stories, all while Sakura continued to ply him with drinks. Every time the sake bottle would empty, she'd miraculously have another ready to go.

"Sakura, you're going to get me drunk." He warned, feeling warm, but otherwise fine. Sakura on the other hand, had only had a fraction of what he had consumed, and was already hiccupping.

"Oh, you're fine. You don't get to be Tsunade's apprentice without learning how to drink." She admonished, waving his arm around clumsily. "This is the last bottle though…" she said with a frown, pouring out the rest of its contents into his cup. She watched him drink it, a wicked smile spreading across her face. "We should go out."

He nearly spat his drink out at her.

"No." He said firmly. She pouted. "That's a terrible idea, Sakura." He warned.

"I almost died today, Kakashi!" She said dramatically, imploring him with wide puppy-dog eyes. He felt his resolve crumbling. Clearly, she felt it too, because she sprung up, happy as ever, and bounced over to the bathroom.

"Just let me wash off this old man smell and then we can get going." He didn't let her get a rise out of him with the 'old man' comment. Instead, he leaned back until he was lying on the floor and waited.

He grinned when he heard the tell-tale growl of frustration.

"Kakashi! Where are all the mirrors?!"


	4. The Constant & the Drunk

“That no-good, selfish, little…” Sakura grumbled to herself and she stripped off Kakashi’s clothes. Finally, her chance…her _one_ opportunity to see his face. The _one_ benefit to being trapped in his body and the bastard had taken it away from her.

She’d get him back. She wasn’t sure when, how, or where, but she _would_ get him back. And she would see his face. One way or another. She wasn’t going to be stuck in this body without even knowing what the hell he looked like.

Part of her—a very small part—felt like she ought to just wait until he was ready to share that part of himself with her. Kakashi was a very private man, and as obnoxiously intrusive as she had been in his life, she always thought she had maintained a good enough understanding of his boundaries to tip-toe that line between persistent and pushy without ever crossing over it.

But if he wanted to play dirty, she could get down in the mud. Haruno Sakura was no pushover.

She also wasn’t overly concerned with his body. She’d seen it before, being one of the few (if not the only) medic Kakashi was comfortable with. His regular check-ups were almost always performed by her, and that included invasions of privacy entailing demands such as “please pull down your trousers and cough”. The rooms were quite cold but her old sensei had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, she thought.

Really, she’d seen virtually every ninja in Konoha nearly or entirely nude, and they were all superb physical specimens. Kakashi was no exception, of course, and from what she _could_ see of him, she thought he must be a rather attractive man. Despite having only seen a total of maybe forty percent of his face, she’d had her lustful moments. She was a woman, after all, and she had her desires.

Sometimes those desires included tall, mysterious, silver-haired squad leaders, and she had accepted that.

She felt a warmth creep through her as she lathered up Kakashi’s body. She wrote it off as a side-effect of Kakashi being a lightweight, but part of her felt that perhaps she was not so immune to the charms of this body. It certainly felt nice enough at her fingertips.

She finished up and climbed out, wrapping a towel around her hips as she did, and grabbing a second one to rub over the dripping wet hair and the face it had dripped on. As she dragged the towel down over her face she ran her fingers along Kakashi’s jaw, feeling the unknown contours of his features. she felt herself smile slightly. She may not have been able to see his face, but he could explore it in this way at least.

His jaw was narrow but sharp, and scratchy stubble was beginning to surface. She wondered how often he had to shave; she could imagine being stubbly under the mask would be unpleasant. He skin was soft and smooth, and she couldn’t feel much in the way of blemishes or wrinkles. Her fingers brushed over his lips and her smile widened. They were pouty and soft, complete with a rounded little cupid’s bow. As her smile widened, and her hands continued to slowly wander over his features, her finger fell into a little dip in his left cheek. She let out a surprised giggle.

He had a dimple.

“Are you still alive in there?” She heard her voice call from outside the bathroom. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. He was so impatient. He had had much more time acquaint himself with his new body, and he’d had the aid of a reflection. She was going to take her time and enjoy this.

She didn’t spend much time on his eyes because she already knew what those looked like: wide, slightly downturned, and perpetually sleepy. His nose was long and straight, something she had gathered from seeing its shape under his mask, so that wasn’t particularly interesting either. The sharpness of his cheekbones, contrasted with soft, dimpled cheeks however was deeply fascinating to her.

After feeling up Kakashi’s face her heart’s content, she finally exited the bathroom. Kakashi was sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed at the ankles, and nose buried in that horrible green book. He barely spared her a glance over the edge of the pages.

“You’re a bit naked for the outside world, aren’t you?” He asked coolly, not looking at her as she meandered about the room in a towel.

“Well, it’s not my naked torso. What do I care?” She said with just a touch of mockery tainting her words..

“Well played.” He said, sighing and putting the book down. He looked up just in time to see her fling the towel off. For some reason this embarrassed him and he averted his eyes. He wasn’t sure what prompted the reaction, considering it was his body and he was very well acquainted with it.

“I wonder if that man with the coin and cups is still out there.” Sakura said, once she’d had the decency to tuck his bits away into some clothing.

“Easy there, Mrs. Con. I think you’ve had your fill of swindling the locals.”

“Spoilsport.” She grumbled unhappily.

* * *

If Sakura had been impressed with the entertainment district in this little town before the sun had gone down, she was downright awestruck by the hustle and bustle under moonlight. These people knew how to have a good time.

The air was hot and humid, which was unsurprising considering they were situated on a confluence on the edge of the desert. Sakura usually didn’t have much energy in heat waves, but it seemed the people in this town were so accustomed to the heat that they were unaffected. At least, that’s what it seemed like, with all the throngs of people that were out that evening. The bars and restaurants were overflowing; their storefronts wide open to create an indoor-outdoor atmosphere that continued all the way along the little strip. People were carrying their drinks around, laughing and dancing in the middle of the road when the bar of their choice got too hot and crowded.

Sakura didn’t know where to begin. She wished she had her own senses back because she was getting easily overwhelmed with Kakashi’s heightened senses. This body was aware of everything going on around her, and she was wishing it would just _chill_. She didn’t know how he lived like this day in and day out.

Finally, spotting a bar that didn’t have too many patrons, Sakura grabbed Kakashi by the crook of his elbow and dragged him through the crowd to a small roadside stall. There were two stools crammed together at the corner of the little bar and they darted for them, squishing themselves side-by-side in front of the barkeep. He was an older man with salt and pepper hair, who, despite clearly having his hands full with thirsty customers, looked ecstatic to see the newcomers.

“Good evening! What can I get you two?” He asked happily. Sakura was investigating the list of special cocktails listed behind him, so he turned his attentions to Kakashi. “Is the pretty young lady ready to order?” He said with a friendly smile. Sakura was delighted; both by the man’s compliment as well as Kakashi’s dismay.

“Shochu, please.” He said. The barkeep turned to Sakura again.

“And for you, sir?” He asked. Sakura hummed in thought.

“I think I’ll go with the pink passion.” She said. The man’s smile faltered a little but he went ahead to get their drinks regardless. Once he had turned his attention away from the pair, Sakura snickered down at Kakashi. “He called me pretty.”

“We’re going to need to get back to Konoha pretty quickly, otherwise all these compliments are going to make your head bigger than all of Fire.” He grumbled. “And what the _hell_ is a pink passion?”

“You know,” she said, ignoring absolutely everything he’d just said, “we should have come out tonight as ourselves.” Mostly, because she wanted to be a pretty young lady again, instead of her surly one-eyed partner. Kakashi was usually quick to argue with her whims, but this time he looked like he could be swayed.

“We could do a henge…” He said. “I mean, we’d still _feel_ like we’re in each other’s bodies, but at least people wouldn’t treat us like we are.” And with that, he was sat at the bar looking just as he always did. Tall, bored, and infuriating. With a wicked little smirk, Sakura followed suit. She popped up from her chair, doing a little twirl.

“How do I look?” She asked, giggling.

“Exactly like you did this morning.” Kakashi answered flatly. She swatted his arm. “What? What’s wrong with that?”

“This morning I was tied up in a cave, dirty as sin, and bleeding to death.” She said pointedly, rolling her eyes.

“And you were still so beautiful.” He said charmingly, hands pressed over his heart dearly. She rolled her eyes but couldn’t fight the smile that she felt coming on. She knew he was just jerking her around, but she liked him like this. With his guard down, Kakashi was charming and flirtatious, even if he didn’t mean anything by it. It was infectious. Sakura scooted back onto the stool beside him, just in time for the bartender’s return.

He handed the bright pink cocktail, complete with the pretty paper umbrella, to Kakashi and then placed a bottle of shochu and some water in front of her. He did a double take at her, looking briefly confused, before coming back to himself.

“Enjoy! Let me know if I can get you two anything else.” And with that he turned away to tend to his other patrons. 

“Maybe the wardrobe change was a little overkill.” Kakashi leaned down to mumble in her ear. His chest was pressed flush against her shoulder and she was feeling a little lightheaded as she reached across the counter to take the pink passion placed before Kakashi. The low rumble of his voice was making her stomach flip-flop, but he smelled distinctly like herself and she was very thrown for a loop on how to feel.

She’d used the henge to not only transform into herself, but to slip into something that was more in the party-spirit than her mission clothes. It was nothing flashy, just a strappy little black dress that she had seen in Ino’s closet and coveted. Sakura wasn’t nearly as curvaceous as Ino, but the dress was so flirty and cute that she thought she could rock it just the same.

“Just trying to earn my compliments.” She said cheekily. They tapped their glasses together and began their night of indulgence.

* * *

Kakashi was happily sipping his shochu away, very pleased about his newfound alcohol tolerance. Honestly, he was drinking quite a lot, even with Sakura’s insane tolerance. He usually would have been going a lot slower, but he didn’t know what else to do with himself. By now, Sakura was good and drunk, happily chattering away with him, the bartender, and anyone else who dared to strike up conversation with her. She was a very happy and animated drunk, he realized.

So animated, in fact, that her whole body was engaged in conversation. Her hands were fluttering around and in the moments her hands stopped fluttering, they touched. They touched everything, and they touched everywhere, and he thought he might lose his mind if she rested that hand on him again. They were far too familiar, he thought, touching his legs, his arms, his shoulders, his chest; if she could reach it, she was touching it. He tried to ignore it, telling himself that this was technically her body she was touching, and he shouldn’t feel any type of way about it, but then that hand would reach out again and he would feel a little bit of his sanity slipping away.

Her feet were wiggling excitedly from where they dangled in those ridiculous sandals that did nothing but serve to make her legs look even longer than they already were. She was just a tad too short to reach the ground from where she was perched on the barstool, and she kept swinging those long, shapely legs in delight, drawing the attention of nearly every man (and some women) in their vicinity. With every swing, the skirt of her dress would slip just a little further up her thigh.

So he drank. He kept his hands on his glass, and nowhere near those thighs, and when his glass was empty he would promptly refill it, and he would drink some more.

A tiny gasp and excited jolt from the kunoichi on his left broke him out of his thoughts. He tore his gaze away from that short-and-getting-shorter skirt to look at her pink, elated face.

“Kakashi, look!” She pointed excitedly to a stand-up table a few metres away where two men were engaged in an arm wrestle. _Oh no_ , he thought.

“Uh…Sakura,” he started, preparing to warn her about what a terrible idea this was. She had already hopped off the stool, using his shoulder as a crutch, teetering precariously on those terribly inconvenient shoes. She started off towards the two men but Kakashi caught her arm and pulled her back. In her inebriated state, she stumbled against him.

“Kakashi, I can totally take those guys.” She said excitedly. “We could treat the rest of this trip like a vacation with what I win from those guys.” She was practically bouncing in excitement now.

“You aren’t you right now,” he reminded her quietly. “You don’t have your strength, or your chakra.” She waved him off.

“I have enough chakra control that I can do it, even in your body.” She said confidently, bopping him on the nose to drive her point home.

“You’re also very drunk.” He insisted, keeping his hand locked on her arm when she tried to walk away again. She sighed and looked him dead in the eye, probably trying to look sober, but failing miserably.

“Is my henge wavering?” She asked, cocking out a hip and gesturing to her body. He didn’t dare look.

“No.” He admitted begrudgingly. She smiled and patted his cheek with her free hand.

“Have a little faith, Kakashi. This is practically second nature to me now.” And with that, she was sauntering away and swaying her hips on those long legs. All he could think was that he hoped she could get enough money to cover separate hotel rooms wherever they ended up next.

Sakura approached the men holding her hands behind her back, grinning sheepishly, and pretending not to notice the way they sized her up. She must have figured they were thinking she’d be an easy win, but Kakashi knew better. The minute she walked up to them, they couldn’t have cared less about their betting.

He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he could see that the two men were hanging onto her every word. Suddenly, the men burst out into laughter. Sakura pouted at them and folded her hands in front of her chest, landing in a pose that was equally adorable and enticing, if the way the men’s gazes drifted to her chest was anything to go by. To Sakura’s glee, one of them (the bigger one) finally conceded and stepped back from the table, gesturing for Sakura to take his place.

Kakashi didn’t miss the way his hand just so conveniently brushed from her hip and across her back as she moved in front of him. He felt his hand tighten around his glass as Sakura wrapped her slender hand around the beefy one of the man across from her.

“Three,” Kakashi saw the man begin to count down, “two,” he said, with a wink at Sakura, “one.”

_SLAM!_

Everyone around then snapped to look at the slender pink-haired girl laughing innocently while pinning down the huge arm of the man across the table from her.

“Beginner’s luck?” He heard her say shyly over the stunned silence of the partygoers around them. A few snickers started to rise from the crowd and slowly, people started going back about their business.

It seemed that ‘beginner’s luck’ had done some serious damage though, because her opponent was nursing his hand and speaking furiously with the larger man. The larger man was laughing boisterously but took his friend’s place across from Sakura as he did so. He looked arrogant. Kakashi shook his head in pity for the man’s misfortune. If Kakashi knew anything, it was that Sakura hated an arrogant opponent.

From the outside, it looked like neither of them was doing anything. Their arms were still deadlocked in the middle, and Sakura had a serene smile on her face. The man started to frown, and then Kakashi saw the tell-tale twitch in his forearm. He couldn’t budge her no matter how hard he tried, and he was trying pretty damn hard.

Kakashi didn’t bother to watch the rest. He already knew what the outcome would be, and he was far more interested in getting another drink while the rest of the bar’s customers were distracted watching Sakura hustle a few suckers. He had just gotten the barkeep’s attention when the people around them burst out in laughter, signalling that Sakura had won another round.

“That’s quite a woman you’ve got there.” He said as he approached Kakashi, laughing along with his patrons.

“Yeah…” Kakashi agreed vaguely, “could I get a beer and something pink and pretty for the world champion back there?”

“You got it.” He thumped the table before getting the drinks together. Kakashi thanked the man before picking up the drinks and carrying them over to Sakura. By this time, there was a throng of disappointed men in her wake, but more takers still. He wondered if they were interested in beating her, or just wanted the chance to speak with the outrageously strong but equally pretty girl before him.

“Oh, Kakashi!” She said, looking far too happy. He felt one of his organs do a stupid summersault and she grabbed at him with those touchy hands of hers. He told himself he was too drunk to dodge her grab.

“Sakura, are you having fun horribly embarrassing all these men?” He asked teasingly, leaning into conspiratorially as he did so. Her eyes were clouded but she accepted the pink drink he offered to her regardless.

“We’re just having some fun, right guys?” She asked to the men who were still standing around, waiting their turn. They all nodded enthusiastically. Poor bastards.

He stepped aside and let her do her thing, admiring from behind, and maybe admiring her behind a little as well. It was a nice view, he thought, and he knew very well that it was equally soft and toned, as his explicit memories from his shower earlier that day reminded him.

Kakashi had lost count of how many challengers Sakura had defeated, mostly because it wasn’t her arm he had been paying attention to. He realized a little too late that Sakura had been receiving drinks from other people at the bar, possibly as thanks for all the entertainment that night, but regardless, she was far gone now. He knew it was only a matter of time before she lost control.

There was a soft popping sound and suddenly Kakashi was staring at his own ass.

“What…the… _fu_ —!”

“Sakura, we’ve got to go— _now_!” Kakashi said urgently, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away quickly. Outraged shouts sounded around them. Sakura didn’t feel the situation was as dire as Kakashi did, clearly, because she was doubled over in laughter. The men found her laughter far less charming now that it was coming out of Kakashi’s body. Around them, gazes drifted between the identical images of Kakashi in confusion and fury.

_Time to put that monster strength to good use,_ he thought before hauling Sakura up and over his shoulder, then taking off down the road and back toward the inn.

They were going to be _way_ angrier when they realized Kakashi had left their drinks on the big man with the wandering hands’ tab.

* * *

By the time they were back at the inn, Kakashi had dropped his henge and Sakura was being carried through the reception area on her own shoulder. She had seen Tatsuya eye them warily, and she noted that he looked funny upside-down. She also noted that being carried on her shoulder was a nauseating ride and if Kakashi didn’t put her down soon, she was going to hurl all over her new outfit.

Miraculously, her feet touched the floor in their room just a moment later. She felt hands on her sides, steadying her as she swayed in place. She looked down to see her own green eyes staring back at her. She wasn’t sure if Kakashi wanted to berate her, or laugh at her, but she hoped whichever it was could wait until she was done in the washroom.

“Don’t throw up in my mask.” Kakashi warned knowingly. She wondered if he’d done that before. He sounded like he was speaking from experience, but she didn’t have time to ponder that before her head was in the toilet and her thoughts were drowned out by the sound of her retching.

“Oh, god, this body _sucks_!” She cried out after a particularly rough round of dry heaving. She heard the sound of her own snickering approaching. Satisfied that the worst of it was over, she lifted her head from the toilet to squint hatefully at her own smug face.

“You can’t say you weren’t warned.” He admonished, looking far too amused. “Although, I can see why you’d have trouble with the concept of a lightweight.” He said with a little sigh. He handed her a glass of cool water in pity. “Try not to feel too bad tonight. It’ll be much worse in the morning.”

He left the bathroom laughing as she groaned into the toilet bowl.

After many more minutes, and even more begging to every deity Sakura could think of, she finally felt well enough to leave the security of the porcelain throne. She furiously brushed her teeth to get the putrid taste out of her mouth. She vowed to never drink another pink cocktail again.

When she exited the bathroom she saw that Kakashi had placed another glass of water on the bedside table at the side of the bed closest to the washroom. He was reclined on the bed reading his book as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened that night. She found herself smiling at that. She could always rely on him to be the same old Kakashi, no matter the circumstances.

“What are you smiling at?” He asked suspiciously as he glanced at her over the pages of Icha Icha. She just waved him off and wiggled under the covers, but her smile didn’t falter.

“You know, you massively screwed this mission up but…I’m having a really good time.” She said, laughing hysterically as she said those last few words. “I can hardly believe it, but it’s true.” She continued to laugh and eventually, he joined in. They laid there for some unknown amount of time, just laughing with each other, shaking the bed with their giggle fits. Finally, they subdued, sleepy smiles donning their faces. Kakashi sighed contentedly.

“Isn’t it ridiculous?” He asked quietly. “If it had to be someone, I’m glad it was you, Sakura.” He said in a very rare moment of transparency. She felt her heart clench a little.

“You’re just saying that because you won’t have a hangover tomorrow.” She teased. They exchanged sweet, secretive smiles before bidding each other goodnight, neither quite sure what the other was hiding behind that smile.


	5. The Tight & the Teased

For the first time in his life, Kakashi had woken up not feeling like a sack of shit after a night of drinking. It was also the first time in his life he’d woken up spooning himself, with his butt snuggled up against the front of his hips.

Except they were Sakura’s hips, and he was wrapped around her like a backpack. He even had his smooth feminine leg draped over Sakura, and tucked between her legs. He was glad that Sakura had gotten extraordinarily drunk last night. He knew his body would be too preoccupied with the hangover effects to be as…awake as usual.

Once he had begun to slowly detangle his limbs from hers, he saw her eyes crack open. She turned her head slowly, blearily blinking up at him. He watched in amusement as she stared at him in absolute confusion. It wasn’t long before the confusion turned to despair. She touched a hand to her brow and blew out a raspberry.

“Your body _sucks_ , Kakashi.” She said miserably, reiterating her sentiments from the previous night. He couldn’t help but laugh softly at her expense.

“You’ll feel better with some fresh air.” He said, only lying a little. She _would_ feel better with fresh air, but it would take some time. She grumbled something terribly rude into her pillow that Kakashi had the grace to ignore. Eventually she emerged from the pillow, having finished with her self-pitying.

“Okay, fresh air.” She conceded. “And coffee?” She asked, pouting at him. He ruffled her hair and grinned at her.

“Only if you’re good.” He teased.

* * *

Tatsuya had never received so many complaints about guests before. He had tried to make excuses on their behalf because Sakura-san was a truly charming and beautiful woman and he felt there must have been some mistake. He could no longer brush it off. He was hoping the person to relieve him of his shift could have the honours of addressing this problem, but they had been unable to come in.

He supposed it didn’t really matter; they had only booked one night at the inn and checkout was meant to be in a few hours anyway. Still, he couldn’t ignore the irate complaints from the neighbouring rooms. He hoped Sakura-san could forgive him. He was poised to knock when he heard it firsthand.

“ _Ugh_ …it’s too tight!” Sakura’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. Tatsuya felt his face burst into flames. A few more grunts followed, both feminine and masculine

“You just need to get used to it.” The second, masculine voice said, sounding out of breath. “You’ve never done this before; you have to give it some time.” This was promptly followed by a long, high-pitched whine. Tatsuya was torn between demanding that brute leave Sakura-san alone immediately or just running away. This was not something he was meant to be hearing, but this is what the guests had been complaining about…

Odd noises all day and night, lewd exchanges and the crashes of rocking furniture. Surely this Kakashi would not treat Sakura-san with such disregard to publicly shame her so. Determined that this was a misunderstanding, Tatsuya braced himself to attempt knocking again.

“ _God_ , I can barely breathe!” Sakura’s voice cried out. “I’m not going to be able to walk…”

“Just relax, I’m almost done.” Kakashi said tensely before letting out a long, satisfied exhale.

Tatsuya tore down the hall away from them. He didn’t care how many complaints he got, he could not face such brazenly depraved people. He wept internally for the woman he thought Sakura-san was.

* * *

“You’re such a baby.” Sakura said with a dramatic roll of her eyes as Kakashi leaned heavily on the bed, completely doubled over. “Seriously, you have had nearly every bone in your body broken, cracked, dislocated, and fractured, and _this_ is what does you in?”

“I have endured torture that wasn’t as cruel as this.” Kakashi said, as he finally straightened his posture. She had just wrapped him up in the chest bindings.

Sakura bid a bitter farewell to the small part of her that still looked up to her old sensei in awe. That girl was dead and gone now.

“Is this punishment for something?” Kakashi asked as he zipped up her black vest over the bindings.

“That depends, have you done something you need to be punished for?” She asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow. Kakashi stared at her blankly, ears turning a little pink.

“No.” He said finally, though not entirely convincing. She eyed him suspiciously but it looked like he wasn’t about to budge. She decided to pick her battles. Sometimes it was better not knowing with Kakashi.

They finished dressing and getting their packs together in relative normalcy. Kakashi had insisted that Sakura was trying to catch a glimpse of his face in the reflection of his forehead protector, and Sakura had accused him of being unspeakably paranoid, even though he was absolutely correct and she had been doing just that. Unless Kakashi had a whirlpool-shaped face and a gigantic lump on his left eyebrow, she had failed in her endeavour.

 _Until next time_ , she thought as she slid the mask over her face. She followed Kakashi out of the room and down to the reception area to return the room keys. To her surprise, Tatsuya was still working the front desk, looking absolutely wretched as Kakashi walked over to deliver the keys. He looked at Kakashi with sad eyes before glaring at her ferociously.

“Sakura-san, are you…” Tatsuya began whispering urgently. She pretended she couldn’t hear him. “Are you in trouble?” He asked as he eyed Sakura warily where she stood, slouched with her hands in her pockets. A perfect Kakashi impression, if she did say so herself.

“Uh…”Kakashi replied intelligently. “Tatsuya-kun, I think there’s been a misunderstanding.” He said with an embarrassed giggle, finally finding his footing in this bizarre situation. “Kakashi is my husband.” Sakura choked on her oxygen at that. Both Tatsuya’s and Kakashi’s heads snapped to look at her, both looking pissed off, though she imagined for two very different reasons.

“Yes, of course I am.” She said blandly. Kakashi walked over to her and wrapped his arms around one of hers with a teasing smile.

“I’m his sweet cherry pie.” He sighed out, looking up at him with big doe eyes. She wanted to kill him.

“Yes, my favourite flavour.” She said, just as deadpanned as before. Now Kakashi’s ears were pink, but he was not nearly as flushed as poor Tatsuya. She wondered if he would quit this job after having them as guests. She couldn’t say she would have blamed him.

“We’ve eloped, you see.” Kakashi said dreamily.

“Yes, her parents think I’m far too old for her.” She said with a sorrowful sigh. Kakashi’s hands tightened painfully around her arm in retribution. She thought a little pain was a worthy trade.

“I wonder why they’d ever think that.” Tatsuya said flatly. She figured he hadn’t done so completely intentionally but the way his face turned beet-red and he promptly disappeared behind the desk. It took everything she had to not laugh outright.

Kakashi shuffled them out of the inn quickly, looking utterly distraught.

“So coffee?” Sakura asked brightly. Kakashi glared at her.

“No. You were most certainly _not_ good.” He gritted out. She pouted under the mask.

“You started it.”

* * *

She’d only been able to swindle him into stopping at a food stall long enough to grab a couple to-go coffees and anpan. He muttered that he hated anpan bitterly, but she figured that was his problem, since he was unwilling to compromise. She felt very pleased with herself until they were a ways out of the town and she took a bite of the sweet bun.

“Ugh, _gross_.” She said, nearly spitting out the bite she took. “I forgot I have your horrible taste buds.” She cried in dismay. Kakashi smiled brightly up at her, before plucking the bun from her hands.

“Hey, this is pretty good.” He said around a mouth full of anpan. She hoped he choked on it.

“This body _suuuuucks_.”

“Hmm, so I’ve heard.” He said happily between bites. “Although you weren’t complaining when you were sniffing out ways to con people out of their money. Or when you used the Sharingan to try and hypnotize me into telling you where I hid all the mirrors.”

“I should have known it didn’t work when you said Tatsuya must have accidentally swallowed them while he was busy kissing my ass.” She said with a sigh. “So where did you put them?”

“Nowhere. Just transformed them to look like the walls.” She let out an indignant grunt before bumping him so hard the second anpan when tumbling to the ground, thoroughly ruined.

“Ah, justice at last.” She said happily, walking away from Kakashi as he stood forlornly before the dirt-coated bun. He caught up with her in ease, and they continued on their journey in comfortable silence.

Their day of rest in the Fang village proved valuable, because they were making excellent time now. They were sticking to travelling along the river as long as possible, before they’d have to cut straight through the desert. As they travelled further south, the lush greenery of Fang faded into a strip of green grass and towering palm trees, bordered by the raging river on one side, and ragged sandy cliffs on the other.

“Why don’t we take a break here?” Kakashi proposed as he set his pack below a pair of palm trees that provided them with some shade. She was all too happy to oblige him. She had no idea how he could stand to run in this heat with all these layers on. She immediately shrugged out of the flak jacket and pulled the sweater off. Wearing significantly less clothing, she happily slumped in the shade against the base of a tree. Even Kakashi, who always seemed impervious to heat, yanked off her armguards and unzipped the top few inches of her vest to expose a little more skin.

Sakura looked out onto the river. She’d travelled quite a lot as a shinobi, but she’d never ventured to this part of the world. It was so different from what she was used to in Konoha. She couldn’t imagine enduring this heat all year round, but it sure was beautiful.

“We should spar.” Kakashi said suddenly. Sakura thought she must have been hallucinating from heatstroke because she couldn’t understand why he would want to spar in this heat. She lifted an eyebrow at him in question. He sighed tiredly in response. “We have no idea how to fight in these bodies.” He explained.

“I think I can pretty much do what I’ve always done…” Sakura said.

“Channeling chakra to win an arm-wrestle isn’t exactly the kind of preparation I’m talking about.” He said pointedly. “In a real fight, with shinobi, it won’t be enough. My body doesn’t have the same control or practiced techniques that yours does.” He picked up one of her hands and looked at the faint marks that remained of what had been chakra burns. “Like this,” he said, brushing a thumb over one of the marks, “this is from healing the stab wound in your stomach, isn’t it?” It was a rhetorical question.

“So…I’m supposed to learn to fight like you?” She asked skeptically. She may have had excellent chakra control, but she was not Kakashi, and she doubted she’d ever be able to mimic his fighting style.

“No, I suppose that won’t work either.” He said thoughtfully. “You’ll have to learn how to combine your strengths with mine.”

“Sounds easy enough.” She said with a shrug, standing and preparing herself for what she hoped would be a quick spar to prove her point. Kakashi huffed in disbelief but gestured for her to begin when she was ready.

Kakashi’s body was faster than hers, which she knew how to use to her advantage. She also had the added benefit of the Sharingan, but she wouldn’t use that until she felt she had to. Kakashi’s chakra reserves were relatively on par with hers, but she knew how exhausting the Sharingan could be.

She’d started with taijutsu. Sakura wanted to see how her skills would transfer over into Kakashi’s body, and the answer to that was made abundantly clear; they didn’t. Controlling his chakra was nothing like controlling her own, and she’d nearly shattered her fist in her first attempt at breaking ground. Kakashi gave her an infuriatingly knowing look.

Kakashi, by contrast, seemed to be having very little trouble adjusting in her body. He knew countless jutsu, and even though her body lacked the affinity for wind and lightening type jutsu, he had a multitude of others to choose from that would work with her chakra. He hadn’t bothered with her chakra-enhanced strength, but was able to meet her blow-for-blow, even though he was considerably slower than her.

“You’re getting careless.” He warned. She growled in frustration and swung into a kick, but the next thing she knew, she was flat on her back in the dirt. Kakashi peered down at her smugly. “Easy enough?” He asked with a smile that deeply irritated her.

“Why aren’t you struggling this much? This is bullshit.” She grumbled from the ground.

“You have a lot more difference in physicality to overcome.” He explained. “You’re fighting like your body is the same size, and that won’t work. You’re taller now, so your centre of gravity is higher, you’re not as grounded.” She listened carefully. As much as his arrogance annoyed her, it wasn’t for nothing. “That’s why it’s so easy to knock you on your ass.” He said with a smirk. She used that superior speed and yanked him by the ankle, sending him toppling over beside her.

“And I favour my left leg.” She said, returning his arrogance. “But I do see your point.” She admitted with a sigh.

“Good. Let’s try again.”

He wasn’t able to knock her down again after that, but she still wasn’t landing anything. Even with her knowledge of her body’s weaknesses, Kakashi was still a tricky opponent. She had the distinct feeling he was going easy on her, which she did not appreciate. She may have been on a tougher learning curve than him, but she could take it. He should have known that she could take it.

She came at him full-force, pushing herself through the heat and her tired muscles. She wasn’t sure how long they’d been at this now, but she wouldn’t end this sparring session until she’d bested him at least once. She let out a frustrated growl when he held a kunai up at her neck, getting the better of her yet again.

“You’re moving in too close.” He said, still holding the kunai at her neck and standing close. They were both breathing heavily, and standing so close that she could feel their chests brush against one another with the heaving breaths. “You have a longer reach now; use it to your advantage.”

They reset and started again. This time she was more mindful of the length of her arms and legs, and she’d even managed to land one kick against his hip. He grunted in surprise and she smiled behind the mask. She had him on the ropes now. She continued pressing him, attacking with rapid punches instead of her usual one-and-done method.

She swiped at him, expecting him to dodge. Instead, he threw up an earth barrier jutsu. Her fist collided with it, but she was getting used to his chakra. The barrier crumbled beneath her fist. If it hadn’t been for the fingerless gloves on her hands, her fists would have been badly scraped. She likely would not be able to accomplish the same control over his chakra as she had over her own, but it was good to know her strength was still available when push came to shove.

They were close to the river bank now, his back to the water. It would be easier for him to use water-style jutsu she realized, albeit belatedly. He was standing a few metres away, and he was already weaving signs. Even in Kakashi’s body, she wasn’t quick enough to reach him before his signs were complete. A large fire ball came straight at her.

At least he wasn’t pulling punches anymore, she thought sullenly. She had to think quickly. She didn’t have nearly as many jutsu as Kakashi, mainly relying on hand-to-hand combat, but that wouldn’t work for her now. If she’d had her own abilities, she never would have gotten in this position. Kakashi said she’d need to find a way to combine their strengths, and find a unique way to fight.

She grinned to herself. She knew exactly what to do.

* * *

When the fire ball subsided, Sakura was nowhere in sight. Kakashi frowned and focused on sensing her. It was harder to do without his sense of smell, or the Sharingan, but Sakura’s body had excellent intuition in its own right.

Even so, he felt her presence too late. She came at him from below in an explosion of rock and dust. He was barely able to get his bearings in just enough time to deflect her punch. He took the brunt of it to his forearms, wincing as he realized he hadn’t blocked cleanly. She reached around to lock him against her, back to front. There was a kunai in her hand, and she clearly intended this to be her final manoeuvre.

He hadn’t been this small in quite some time, but he still knew how to use a shorter, more agile body in his favour. He ducked below her arm and slithered around to her back, grabbing her arm and twisting it back as he went. Once behind her, he snaked his other arm around her free shoulder, locking that arm in place as well. She was now immobile, and it was his kunai that was poised to kill.

“Good effort,” he said with a smile, “but not good enough, I’m afraid.” She was a quick study, but Rome wasn’t built in a day. She let out a long sigh and tipped her head back to look at the cloudless sky.

“Cocky as ever.” She said after a beat of silence. He frowned in confusion at her comment, but then her body disappeared with a pop and before he knew it, he was pinned face-down on the ground, completely powerless. She didn’t need to bother pulling a kunai on him. They both knew she had him beat.

With a satisfied sigh she moved off him to lay flat on her back on the cool riverbank. She peeled the mask down so he could see her stupidly happy grin. He couldn’t deny her that, he was feeling quite proud of her as well.

“I guess I should’ve seen that coming.” He said with a small laugh. She grinned at him as they lay side by side by the river.

“It was a classic Kakashi move.” She admitted. “I was inspired.”

“Not exactly what I meant by ‘combine our strengths’ but it was well done.” Laughing as he saw her flush in pleasure at his praise.

“Just do me a favour and never ask me to spar in the desert again, please.” She said as she pulled her forehead protector off to wipe away her sweat. He conceded and they fell into a silence as they regained their strength. The sun was high and beaming down on them mercilessly. He hazily thought that it would have been much more convenient if they’d collapsed under the shade of the trees, but neither of them showed signs of moving.

After awhile Sakura sat up, cheeks pink from the sun. He looked up at her, squinting in the sunlight.

“I suppose we should keep moving.” She said heading for their packs that were still sitting in the shade. She slipped the mask back up and put her discarded sweater and jacket back on. Kakashi unrolled the map and pointed to their next stop.

“We’ll make camp here for the night. We’ll be approaching the last of this river in Wind, so I figured we can save your blood money for whatever comes along after that.”

“It isn’t blood money,” she argued. “But that works for me. You have to catch dinner, though.” They started along the river on their merry way.

“Why do I have to catch dinner?” He asked.

“Because I beat you.” She said happily.

“For the record, I’m pretty sure your one win does not negate the other ten times I kicked your ass.” He grumbled. She pretended not to hear him. “Is self-improvement not reward enough?”

“Nope.” She grinned at him before tearing off in a sprint. He sighed to himself.

“ _No_ respect whatsoever.”

* * *

They reached their ideal campsite just as the sun was setting. Kakashi went to the river to catch their dinner as commanded, while Sakura set up camp. She had just gotten her little pot of rice suspended over the fire when Kakashi rejoined her with a plump fish in hand. He prepped it while she minded the rice.

“What do you think the boys are doing right now?” Sakura asked, watching the contents of the pot bubble gently.

“That’s easy. Sai is getting on someone’s nerves and Naruto is being loud.” He said as he cleaned the fish. Sakura hummed in agreement.

“I was looking for something more specific.” She said as she stirred the rice. “Who is Naruto yelling inspirational speeches at now?” Kakashi huffed out a short laugh.

“The elders? Tsunade-sama? All of Konoha?” He proposed. Her bet was on the latter of the three.

“And whose nerves is Sai getting on?” Sakura asked teasingly. Kakashi played along.

“Hmm, probably your friend Ino.” Kakashi said thoughtfully. “Perhaps he sketched you naked again.” Sakura flushed but she wasn’t sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger. “Oh, look. He’s pissed you off as well.” Kakashi grinned at her over the gutted fish.

“Cute.” She said, rolling her eyes. “How did you know about that sketch anyway? He promised he’d destroy it.” She said, eyeing him suspiciously. He hummed noncommittally and then nodded to her pot of rice that was now bubbling aggressively.

“I think that’s about done.” He said. She swore softly and removed it from the fire to let Kakashi set the fish over it. She pulled out the tiny bottle of soy sauce she’d bought in the village and presented it with a grin. “My favourite pupil.” He said happily.

“Does that mean you’ll tell me how you know about that sketch?” She asked with a wide grin.

“Not a chance.” He said with an equally wide grin.

She figured she would try and get it out of him another time. Maybe once they were switched back she could liquor him up and pry it out of him…

Once the fish was done they sat by the river and enjoyed their humble dinner. Before long, the moon was high and Sakura was volunteering for first watch. Kakashi agreed and disappeared into the tent, bidding her goodnight as he left. She sighed and leaned back on her forearms, enjoying the cool evening breeze coming off the river. Soon they would be venturing into pure desert and the weather would not be so forgiving.

She wondered if Suna would be able to help them. The closest she’d ever come to a body swap jutsu was the Yamanaka clan’s mind body switch technique. She wasn’t sure if anyone in Suna would have similar experience, but at least they’d be able to contact Konoha. She found herself hoping Ino could help her, despite knowing that her childhood friend would likely lord it over her for the foreseeable future.

It would be worth it, she decided. If anyone could do it, Ino could. She had become the strongest ninja of her clan, and Sakura had absolute faith in her. She found herself smiling and rolling her eyes as she imagined what Ino’s reaction would be when she found out Sakura had lived in Kakashi’s body. Ino had always insisted he was sinfully sexy, even without knowing what his face looked like. According to Ino, the mystery added to the appeal.

As her mind wandered, she washed the pot and two bowls left behind from dinner. As she scrubbed the small aluminum bowl, she caught the reflection of her masked face, only slightly distorted. She paused in cleaning, deeply considering the opportunity before her. She sighed and went back to cleaning, mask remaining in place.

From the tent, Kakashi watched in confusion, but couldn’t stop the smile coming over his face. He snickered to himself before finally settling in for the first half of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tatsuya these two are demons


	6. The Unseen & the Clean

When Sakura woke, Kakashi was nowhere in sight but there was a bowl of rice and fish by her bedroll. She picked it up and smiled. It was still warm. With her breakfast bowl in hand, she crawled out of the tent. As she ate, the sound of splashing water caught her attention. Sure enough, she could see her own pink hair bobbing along in the river. Breakfast by the river sounded pretty good to her, she thought as she walked down to the bank.

“Good morning!” She called to him as he emerged from rinsing out the long pink tresses. He smiled softly.

“Trying to sneak a peek, perv?” He asked, arms crossed and pouting angrily. She rolled her eyes but flushed. Is that really what she looked like when she berated him? It was awfully flirty to be considered a reprimanding.

“That is my signature.” She retorted. “Hatake Kakashi—the infamous pervert.” She said wistfully, recalling Ichiro’s dig at him. He shook his head forlornly.

“You really know how to tear a guy down.” He said sadly. She laughed.

“Oh, please! You’re practically begging me to take you down.” She’d meant it in the sense that he needed to be knocked down a few pegs, but as the words left her mouth she realized what she’d said. She felt her whole face burning, and her voice died in her throat. God, _why_ had she said like _that_? Kakashi cleared his throat awkwardly. When she glanced at him, every visible part of him was pink, from his forehead to his clavicle.

“Are you volunteering?” He asked quietly. Her neck almost snapped with how fast she looked up at him.

“ _What_?!” She asked. He blinked at her in confusion.

“I said, are you bathing?” He repeatedly, looking at her with mild concern. She shook her head.

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I guess so.” She got up to put her clean bowl away and grab her toiletries. She mentally scolded herself while she had the break away from him. It really wasn’t so bad, she’d said much more suggestive things before, and she’d done so on purpose. But the way her body had reacted when those words slipped out…

 _River. Get in the river now_. She thought furiously, grabbing her things and moving as quickly as she could without full-on sprinting. If Kakashi thought she was acting weird, he didn’t mention it. Thank god, she could now drown herself in peace, she thought as she submerged completely in the river, content on staying there until she could no longer remember her name.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a cloud of pink materialize in front of her. The waters of this river were pristine, she noted. She could see her naked body with remarkable clarity underwater. Kakashi cocked his head to her in curiosity before they slowly resurfaced together.

“Is there any particular reason you decided to swim at the opposite end of the river?” He asked amusedly. She felt like he was torturing her on purpose, which was highly probable.

“I thought you were done.” She mumbled, feeling warm despite being submerged in the river.

“Oh, I am, but I need you to wrap me up in those horrible bindings.” He said with a sigh. “Unless you’d prefer me to walk around topless? I certainly don’t mind.” She splashed him viciously.

“You wouldn’t, you pervert.” She said as she rolled her eyes, but the tension was beginning to leave her body. He milled about in the water, occasionally calling over something teasing while she bathed. Generally, they settled back into their rhythm and she felt the embarrassment (and other feelings) seep out of her. They waded out together, both of them keeping their eyes forward on the land until they were able to cover up.

Clutching her vest to his chest, Kakashi walked over to her once she was dressed and held out the bindings.

“Try not to cut off my circulation this time please.” He asked sarcastically. She wrapped it extra tight just because he was being a baby about it.

“I actually need your help as well.” He turned to face her as he zipped up the little black vest. She scratched at the stubble on her face lightly. It had become nearly unbearable to wear the mask over it. He smiled wickedly.

“Sakura-chan doesn’t know how to shave?” He teased as he reached into his pack for a razor and shaving cream.

“Every part of the body but the face.” She said boldly, feeling vindicated when his ears turned pink. He would know; he’d been living in her body for the past two days.

They sat cross-legged on the ground across from each other. She watched him idly while he applied the shaving cream evenly over the lower half of her face. He looked very concentrated as he started going in with the razor.

It was strange to watch her own face so closely. It was stranger still to see herself from someone else’s eyes. She never thought of herself as particularly short, but she always seemed to be looking down at the top of her head from Kakashi’s perspective. Even now, sitting on the ground, she had a perfect view of her forehead. She looked on the Strength of One Hundred Seal with pride, but other than that it was all a bit foreign.

Of course, she was familiar with her face, the colour of her hair, eyes and complexion, but the details seemed off. She supposed only seeing yourself as a reflection would do that to a person. Her own green eyes locked with her one open eye.

“You’re staring.” Kakashi pointed out. She felt her ears go warm.

“Sorry.” She grumbled before closing her eyes. “How often do you usually shave?” She asked tight-lipped, trying not to move while he shaved her.

“Usually every other day.” He said with a sigh. “My new hair-free face made me forget about it. I probably should’ve warned you.” He said. She heard the clink of the razor against the edge of metal, and then the sound of it swishing in water. “It can be pretty irritating under the mask.”

“You have sensitive skin.” She teased lightly. She peeled her eye open when a few moments had passed in silence and without the razor dragging across her skin. Kakashi was staring at her thoughtfully.

“You’ve been on a mission to see that face for a long time.” He said quietly, resuming with the razor. She hummed in agreement.

“It’s one of the great mysteries of Konoha.” He laughed lightly at that.

“What do you think you’ll find under the mask, Sakura?” He asked with mischief twinkling in his eyes. She honestly didn’t think she’d find anything more than a normal face. Part of her was worried she’d be disappointed if the time came for her to ever see it. What if he was just…average?

“Boils, probably.” She said plainly. Kakashi groaned.

“You are far too vicious for such a tiny woman.” He grumbled in displeasure.

“Well, I have grown.” She said as she gestured to her new long arms. She bit back a smile for fear of her cheek being sliced.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m afraid there are no boils to be found.” He said with a resigned sigh.

“Yes, I’ve determined your skin is smooth as a baby’s bottom. No boils, growths, or unsightly lumps.” She said wistfully.

“Is that your way of telling me I have an ass-face?”

“Well, you’re certainly an ass, but I’ll have to get back to you about the face.” She said teasingly.

“I find it hard to believe you haven’t tried to look yet.” He admitted, now dragging the razor under her chin. She tilted her head back a little to help him get a better look at the area.

“I did try.” She said resentfully.

“No, you didn’t.” He said softly and knowingly. She peered down her nose at him.

“No. I didn’t.” She admitted. She cleared her throat after some tense silence passed between them. “Have—” she croaked out, “have you…looked?” She wished she still had the mask up because she knew her face must have been bright red. Kakashi avoided looking her in the eye as he hummed in thought.

“Probably about as much as you have.” He mumbled with a pointedly raised brow. She fidgeted. Technically, she hadn’t really looked, she reasoned internally. _But I did touch_ , she thought. She laughed lightly, if not a little forcefully to hide her awkwardness.

“I don’t think you have enough material to work with for that.” She said, hoping whatever shaving cream remained on her face would mask her flushed skin. He hummed unrevealingly as he continued shaving. He was just about done, she figured, since she’d felt the razor travel just about everywhere. All that was left was the space between her nose and lip, and that’s where he was working now. Thankfully, it also served to shut her the hell up and keep her from saying anything else utterly mortifying.

“All done.” He said as he pulled the razor away. She cracked her eye open to peer at him, seeing that he was a little pink in the cheeks. It could have been for a multitude of reasons, the heat in the air being one of them, but considering how flushed Sakura was herself she chose to believe it had been due to their conversation. He raised a damp towel to wipe off any lingering shaving cream.

“Thanks, can’t wait to do it again.” She said. He smiled softly.

“Feel free to make a follow-up appointment with the receptionist on your way out.” He replied. She hummed happily and rubbed the smooth skin of her face with a smile. He hooked his fingers under the mask and slowly lifted it for her. As the mask slid up, as did his eyes until he met her gaze head on.

“There’s plenty to look at.” He said softly, but meaningfully. She swallowed hard, unsure what to say. He pulled his hands back and ran them nervously over his thighs before standing up. Sakura stared up at him. She frowned.

“Are you saying I’m fat?” She demanded.

“Ugh, _Sakura_.” He snarled angrily, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

The river was now long behind them. It had tapered off into a stream, surrounded by tufts of tall grass and sparse trees, and then further into nothing more than sporadic puddles, and now they were surrounded by nought but sand in every direction. The sun was at its highest point now, and the winds were picking up speed. This country had earned its name well.

Sakura had tugged off her sweater and passed it along to Kakashi so he could wrap it around his head to shield his face from blowing sand. He had accepted it gratefully, and joked that she must have been glad for his mask now.

As they continued on, the winds blew more viciously. He worried they were about to get caught in a sandstorm, with nowhere to duck for shelter in sight. The map he’d taken from the cave only detailed settlements within Fang, while the Wind territory was only marked with natural land formations. Even if there was someplace nearby, they had no way of knowing it.

They pressed on as long as they could, but eventually the wind was pushing them in every direction. If they continued without a destination, Kakashi worried they’d end up lost in the desert. As it was, the water they’d collected from the river would only just sustain them for the trip straight to Suna. They huddled together in the blowing sand.

“Any bright ideas?” Sakura asked.

“We could set up an earth barrier and stop here until it dies down.” He suggested. “But we could lose a day. Maybe longer.” He saw her swallow hard. He knew the feeling. They had been conservative with their water intake, just in case.

“What about tracking nearby chakra signatures?”

“It’s not as effective as the Byakugan, but the Sharingan might be able to spot chakra in the distance, if there’s anything nearby.” They looked at each other, weighing the options. Nearby chakra signatures didn’t necessarily mean safety, and they weren’t exactly in tip-top shape. Still, she slid the hitae-ate up onto her forehead and scanned the horizon slowly.

“I see something.” She said, but she didn’t sound terribly pleased about it.

“What’s wrong?” He questioned.

“I only see one chakra signature. And from this distance…” She trailed off but he understood. It must have been a massive amount of chakra for one ninja to emit such a signature.

“Flip a coin?” He proposed. She told him off for being an idiot, but after a beat of silence she grumbled and pulled out a coin.

“Heads for following the signature, tails for the barrier.” She said as it flipped in the air. She caught it deftly and slapped it against the back of her hand. Their eyes met.

“Heads it is.” He said. He hoped this was the right choice.

* * *

It was easier following a chakra signature than their own intuitions, at least. They had to stay close to not lose track of each other in the whipping winds and clouds of sand, but they made it. As they approached that formidable chakra signature, Sakura had seen a bunch more begin to pop up in her field of vision. She hoped they indicated a town rather than something more nefarious.

She heaved a sigh of relief when she made out the shape of tall, beige walls.

“A village, Kakashi. There’s a village!” With newfound vigor, they sprinted to the walls together. There were small archways cut into the walls around every side for access to the village. Once they were in the protective barrier of the towering fortifications, they shared relieved and tired smiles.

“You look ridiculous.” He said reaching up to ruffle her hair and watch all the sand fall out.

“Says the man wearing my sweater like a balaclava.” She retorted.

“I finally feel like myself.” He said with a happy sigh. With that, they wandered into the town together. Everything looked like it was made out of sand, and she did mean everything. Sometimes she had a hard time differentiating between the ground and the exterior walls of the buildings around them. They were all short, one-story structures with carved out windows and doors. It was very different from what she was used to Konoha.

Despite the sandstorm raging outside the walls, there were people milling about the village. She supposed it was really only locals that passed through here, because the businesses had no signs that determined what exactly they were. She wondered if they even had lodgings.

They wandered the main strip of the village together, getting their bearings. There were quite a few open-air merchants selling produce. Kakashi had approached someone to inquire about an inn, and Sakura took the opportunity to gather some fresh fruit for them. She thanked the old woman at the stall and slipped the money into her hands before rejoining Kakashi.

“There’s one inn. It’s just at the end of this road here.” Kakashi said, gesturing her to follow. The inn was a small, unassuming building identical to all the buildings around it. When they walked in, the old woman at the front looked shocked, as if she hadn’t had visitors in years. Her surprise quickly transitioned to a wide grin.

“Hello, hello, welcome!” She said happily. Sakura crinkled her visible eye cordially back at her.

“Good afternoon, ma’am.” Sakura said brightly. “Do you have room for two?”

“Of course, dear. You and your lovely wife will have our best room. What a handsome couple.” She said, doting on them. Sakura was about to correct her but Kakashi subtly shook his head.

“Thank you, ma’am. You’re very kind.” He said, with a grateful bow of his head.

“Are those Konohagakure headbands? I haven’t seen a Konoha nin in these parts for…oh, nearly twenty years, I suppose.” She said with a laugh. “You’ve come a long way.”

“Yes, ma’am. We were on our way to Sunagakure but the sandstorm had other plans.” Sakura replied. The old woman laughed and cooed at him.

“Such a handsome young man. You’re a very lucky lady.” She said, winking at Kakashi. Both of them turned pink. Sakura was confused as to how she could know Kakashi was a handsome young man when she couldn’t see his face and his hair was the same colour as hers, but she accepted the compliment on his behalf.

After they paid for the room, the lady shuffled them down the lone corridor and opened one of the four doors. The room was modest but clean and comfortable. The linens were crisp and white, and the bed looked divine, especially after their trek through the desert.

“The bathhouse is just next door, on the east side of the inn. It’s blocked off for women for another hour or so, and then it will be the men’s turn. Please do let me know if there is anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable.” She smiled kindly once more, and then shuffled out of the room once more. Once the door was closed, both of them dropped their packs to the floor with a loud thud.

“Why are we married? I thought you learned your lesson with that back in Fang.” Sakura asked pointedly.

“I didn’t think she’d take too kindly to a single young woman travelling alone with a man, and I’d rather not sleep out in the storm.” He said plainly.

“You really think this place is so conservative?” She asked warily.

“I think the last technological advance that reached this place was the wheel.” He said plainly. She looked around the room a little more closely, and found she couldn’t argue. There was no electricity. The room was currently lit up by the natural light streaming in from the carved out window, but otherwise, the only lighting to be seen were oil lamps and candles sat atop the furniture throughout the room.

“Right, well you might as well head to the bathhouse while you still can. You’re not allowed near that bed until you are sand-free.” She said. He didn’t have to be told twice, apparently. He gathered his things and headed out. She used the time she had alone to contemplate their new position.

She had no idea how far they’d strayed from their path to Suna, but more worrisome was that she’d have to bathe with a bunch of strange men. It was one thing in her capacity as a medic, but she was still wrapping her head around naked Kakashi. She was pretty sure that if she asked any of them to drop their trousers and cough, she wouldn’t be met with kindness.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She did not need to think about that right now. Her eyes drifted to Kakashi’s pack, and more specifically, the little green book poking out the side pocket. She slipped it out of the pack and sat on the floor with her back against a wooden dresser.

She had an hour to kill and Icha Icha always seemed to provide ample distraction to Kakashi. She cracked the book open and warily delved in.

She had to admit, she was deeply captivated. She wasn’t sure how Kakashi could bear to read this in public, though. Even sitting alone in this room, Sakura felt self-conscious and flushed reading the explicit content. Not twenty pages in and the debauchery was in full effect. Still, she found she couldn’t put the book down. Before she knew it, the hour had come and gone, and she was still sat on the floor, nose deep in the raunchy pages.

She stashed the book in her pocket and collected her things for the bathhouse. She wondered why Kakashi had stayed for so long. Either he was enjoying a very tranquil soak, or he was enjoying very naked women. For her sake, Sakura hoped it was the former. She was in dire need of a nice, relaxing bath.

She smiled and waved at the old lady on her way out. It felt good to usurp the attention Kakashi was receiving, even if it was from someone’s great-great-grandmother.

When she arrived at the bathhouse, the entrance still indicated it was women-only. She sighed with the disappointment of a woman baited with a hot bath. She supposed it would change over soon, and decided she might as well wait. Her fingers twitched toward the book in her pocket. If Kakashi could do it, she certainly could too…

Besides, if she got caught it was his face anyway.

She had just gotten to another juicy bit when she felt it. That massive chakra that had been their beacon into this village was present, and it was close enough to sense without using the Sharingan. Keeping her nose buried in the book, but no longer paying attention to the words on the pages, she subtly lifted her hitae-ate to expose her scarred eye. Whoever possessed this chakra was lingering around, waiting. She instantly felt on-edge, like she was being watched.

Slowly, she tucked the book away and readied her hands. The moment she opened that red eye, a willowy masked person was standing before her. If it weren’t for the Sharingan, she never would have seen them coming. Her assailant’s fist was buried deep in the wall where her head had just been. She watched the person for a clue as to who they were, or why they’d targeted her, but all she could see was a peak of jet black, silky long hair and a graceful body that was covered head-to-toe in sun-bleached, billowy fabric.

Physically, her opponent was taller than her, but slimmer, with less muscle-mass. They were quick, but not so fast that she couldn’t keep up with Kakashi’s speed. When it came to stamina, they would have her beat by a long-shot. That chakra was truly fearsome. Under the current circumstances, she would have already been disadvantaged against average shinobi, but against this person…

Her hope was to outsmart them. She was no slouch with strategy, she told herself; she could do this.

She played defense, gathering what she could on her opponent. So far, they had only approached with close-combat style ninjutsu. Even their taijutsu included elements of ninjutsu. They were physically not strong, which Sakura had inferred by their slim figure. Her natural affinity for noticing patterns and physical faults in her opponents coupled well with the Sharingan. It made her analysis that much easier and quicker.

She recalled her spar with Kakashi and attempted to suss out her advantages and drawbacks. This opponent was taller than her, which meant she’d have to get closer to land physical blows than they would, but it also meant they could be easier to throw off balance. Unfortunately, they seemed unbelievably graceful and sure-footed. Their speeds were practically on par with one another. Her opponent’s chakra control was average at best, but that hardly mattered with such a great amount.

The ninja then came at her with a powerful punch. She ducked in time for her adversary to hit nothing but air, but a blast of wind flew from their fist, sharp and fast like a blade. Sakura saw a chunk of her white hair fly away in the aftermath. She hoped Kakashi wouldn’t be too upset about an impromptu haircut.

“Copy ninja Kakashi.” The person said at last. The voice was low and sweet, sounding neither distinctly male nor female. “I expected more than a game of cat and mouse, from the great Hatake Kakashi.” They said smugly.

“Just out of curiosity, what exactly _were_ you looking for from the great Hatake Kakashi?” She asked.

“Vengeance!” They snarled.

“Right, of course.” She said in understanding. “What for, exactly? There’s a lot of that going around, I’m sure you understand.”

“You killed my son!” They shouted. Sakura became very aware that no one was around to witness their fight, despite the fact that they were in plain sight, and outside the town’s only bathhouse. Leave it to Kakashi to incite the wrath of an inhumanly strong and graceful ninja with beautiful flowing hair. Sakura wondered how they maintained that in the desert, but she didn’t have long to ponder it before the shinobi pulled out a long slim sword.

Sakura jumped back as they stabbed outward, aiming for her gut, noticing solemnly that Icha Icha had tumbled out of her pocket as she did so. She wondered what it was with rogue-nins and stomach wounds, but only vaguely because she’d had to reach out with her hands to halt the blade. She pulled back, slicing her hand deeply on the blade.

She was really in it now. _So much for my calming bath_ , she thought, squeezing her fist and feeling the blood drip from her hand and onto the sand beside Icha Icha. She prayed Kakashi wouldn’t be mad she’d gotten blood on his book before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes I wonder why my writing is so chaotic and then I realize that I’ve been listening to anderson .paak for 5 hrs straight and it all makes sense


	7. The Clever & the Captured

Kakashi had been adamant about keeping his eyes to himself as he bathed. Despite Sakura’s insults he wasn’t actually a complete degenerate. The hot water felt glorious on his tired, sweat-sticky, sand-coated body. He was so relaxed he was able to tune out everything going on around him. In fact, it was almost like he had the whole bathhouse to himself.

After awhile, he realized it was almost _too_ easy to tune out the other bathers. He cracked his eyes open slowly to surreptitiously glance around the pool. All that tranquility he’d just been feeling left him instantly at the sight before him. All the women in the bathhouse were asleep; some passed out face-down in the pool. He quickly moved them from the water, no longer caring about maintaining decorum or modesty. He imaged they’d rather expose themselves than drown.

 _A genjutsu?_ He thought. Who would cast a genjutsu on a bathhouse…?

Rather than sit here and ponder it, he moved to get dressed and find out firsthand. It didn’t take long for him to realize he sensed two chakra presences nearby, one of which was great and fearsome, the other being his own. He was halfway to the exit when the chakra disappeared. He frowned. They had _both_ disappeared.

Outside, he could see evidence of a fight. Bits and pieces of debris from the walls around him, kicked up ground, and the smell of blood. He looked down to see a small pool of blood. Without his sense of smell he had no way of knowing if it was Sakura’s or the person she had been fighting.

No way of knowing, except for the little green book that lay in the puddle, its pages slowly turning red.

She always had been the cleverest, he thought feeling both proud and impressed. He used the puddle she’d left for him to summon his ninken.

“Yo.” Pakkun said as he materialized. He eyed Kakashi warily. “Floral Green?” He said in confusion. “Where’s Kakashi?”

“I am Kakashi. And she doesn’t use floral green anymore.” He answered. Pakkun sniffed at him curiously.

“Hmm, I thought you smelled different.” He said. Kakashi wasn’t sure if he was talking about the shampoo or the fact that Kakashi was in Sakura’s body, but he had bigger concerns right now.

“I need you to track her.” Kakashi said tiredly. “She’s injured, and trapped in my body.”

“Poor Floral Green. She really downgraded.” Pakkun said sadly but began sniffing around to catch the scent. Kakashi clicked his tongue in annoyance. How had he come to be surrounded with such disloyalty?

“She doesn’t use floral green anymore.” Kakashi reiterated snippily. He didn’t have time to continue being annoyed because Pakkun had caught the scent and they were off.

The winds were still blowing harshly, but not quite as violently as when he and Sakura had been caught up in it. Still, given the choice, he would rather they have been back in their room, pretending to be married and eating fruit. But missions never did go according to plan whenever he was with a member of Team Seven. At least it kept things interesting.

“So what happened to Floral Green?” Pakkun asked over the sound of the whipping winds.

“We got stuck in a body swap jutsu, and now she’s been captured. That’s all I know.” Kakashi answered, side-eyeing the dog at his continued use of ‘Floral Green’. Even his ninken were starting to disregard him, he sulked inwardly.

“No, I meant what happened? Why’d she stop using floral green?” Pakkun asked. Kakashi grieved for the sorry state of his life.

* * *

When Sakura came to, the first thing she noticed was the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. The second thing was that, once again, she was sat in a cave and shackled with chakra binding cuffs.

“I am getting really sick of this shit.” She said to the empty cave. At least her silky-haired enemy had bound her wrists in front of her instead of behind her back. She wasn’t sure if they’d done it out of ignorance, or if they were just so confident that they hadn’t particularly cared. Either way, she was glad to have her hands in front of her.

She wondered how long she’d been out. They couldn’t have travelled very far, unless the nin had setup a transportation jutsu. She sighed and hoped Kakashi would be able to find her. If that sandstorm was still raging, coming to find her might cause more problems than anything. She turned over her hand to gaze at the gash in her palm. At least he’d have the help of the ninken.

Her gaze moved from the cut in her hand to the shackles around her wrists. Chakra cuffs weren’t infallible, and they weren’t all created equal. The ones Ichiro and Saburo had placed on her had been quite strong, but the ones currently on her did not appear to be of the same calibre. She glanced around the room before pushing up her forehead protector and opening her eye.

This was one of the shortcomings of chakra-cuffs. She imagined if Kakashi had come by his Sharingan naturally that the chakra cuffs could possibly prevent it from being activated. But as it was an implant, it was _always_ active and nothing could make it go inactive. Sure enough, she could see her chakra flow being suppressed by the cuffs. She scanned the dim chakra lines in her body, looking for varying pulse strengths, and faults in the cuffs.

She slid her hitae-ate back into place when she heard someone approaching, and slumped weakly against the wall behind her.

“How you managed to kill my dear Yuu, I wonder. He was far stronger than I have ever been, and yet…” The nin looked down at her in disdain. Their face coverings were removed, and they were quite beautiful. Sakura wondered who on earth they were, and how long they had been seeking out revenge against Kakashi. They looked quite young, especially to be seeking vengeance against Kakashi for his having killed their son. Kakashi wasn’t exactly in the business of murdering children, so she could only deduce that this ninja was far older than they appeared.

Sakura just moaned weakly in response. She hoped this nin would monologue quickly and leave so she could go back to figuring out how to get out of these cuffs. She could still feel out her chakra streams now, but it would certainly go faster with the help of the Sharingan.

“I suppose what’s done is done. All I can do now is have my revenge.” They leaned down to peer at her, face to face. Sakura eyed them warily with her one exposed eye. The ninja smiled wickedly. “I think I’ll start with that eye of yours.”

Shit.

Sakura gathered what she could of her weakly pulsating chakra and channeled it as precisely as she could. When the mysterious, beautiful nin raised her forehead protector, she went for it. She watched as their eyes locked on the newly-exposed eye, entranced by the spinning tomoe. Before she knew it, a glazed look passed over her assailant’s face and they fell flat on their back.

“I really should use genjutsu more.” She said to herself as she used the Sharingan to speed her along in analyzing the stunted ebb and flow of her chakra. It wasn’t long before she was able to stream her chakra along to a fault in the cuffs and deactivate them entirely. With her hands free, the rest was easy. She was on her feet when the rogue-nin broke the genjutsu.

“I should have expected such tricks.” They said, standing before Sakura, poised to attack.

“I was really hoping you’d stay down.” Sakura said tiredly. “I’ve had a really long day, and it was nothing compared to a couple of days ago, let me tell you.”

“I—I don’t want to hear about your day! I want to kill you!” The ninja said, very baffled and very angry.

“I don’t even _know_ who your son was.” Sakura said in exasperation. That was clearly the wrong thing to say, because it sent the ninja into a violent frenzy, shooting off shuriken with impossibly sharp tails of wind. She knew it because of the tails caught her outer bicep, slicing through her sweater and a chunk of her skin.

“I will make you remember.” They said darkly. Sakura would have believed them if she were actually Kakashi and _could_ remember. “The Aoyagi clan was once strong and abundant, but now I am the sole survivor. And _you_ murdered my son and heir.” Sakura had taken the advantage of sporadically flying ninjutsu to pull a Kakashi and hide while a shadow clone took her place. She observed and tried to strategize from the safety of bedrock.

She already knew this Aoyagi was more powerful, and had much more endurance. They were quick and graceful, but lacked accuracy. They also appeared to be quite hot-headed and rash. She almost laughed. This person sounded an awful lot like someone she had spent a good portion of her life sparring. She switched tactics accordingly.

How had she beat Naruto in the past? Well placed blows, deadly accuracy, and patience. But she didn’t pack the power in Kakashi’s body that she had in her own. She _did_ have speed and doujutsu, though. Kakashi almost always defeated Naruto in spars, even to this day. He had many more tools in his arsenal than Sakura had, of course, but it really boiled down to three things; speed, accuracy, and patience. Their tools may have differed, she realized, but their methods were very similar.

She heard the tell-tale pop of a shadow clone defeated, followed by a feral scream.

“No more games, Copy Ninja! Emerge so I can tear you limb from limb…” Aoyagi growled. Sakura rolled her eyes at the theatrics. She waited a moment for that temper to flare again, and sure enough it did. While they were distracted by their own rampage, Sakura made her entrance.

She couldn’t say her idea had been completely original. Years of fighting alongside the Hyuuga clan had actually been her inspiration. While she didn’t know the gentle-fist technique, she did have categorical knowledge of human anatomy and now, she could also see the lines of chakra flowing in her opponent. She swept forward quickly, hitting two points on Aoyagi’s left arm with chakra fueled fingers. Just as quickly, she stepped away and watched.

There was a noticeable difference in Aoyagi’s flow of chakra when they flew their next jutsu at Sakura, which she deftly dodged. Aoyagi hadn’t noticed the disturbance yet, but that worked in her favour. The fight continued on like that, with Sakura getting close enough to hit two or three pressure points and weaken both Aoyagi’s chakra and body bit by bit.

As their chakra became progressively weaker, Sakura was able to do more damage. She had even gotten so far as fully severing the flow in their left arm from the shoulder down. She did some damage to the muscle tissues along the way, and now Aoyagi’s arm was hanging limply at their side. They looked furious.

“You surprise me Kakashi. You are not what I expected.” They said, watching her more warily than they had before. She felt proud that she had elicited such a reaction in Kakashi’s stead, but she knew Aoyagi would be more cautious going forward. At least with one dead arm, it was impossible for them to make seals for complex jutsu.

“What can I say; I’m a different person now.” Sakura said dryly, feeling a little resentful that she had to deal with the fallout of one of Kakashi’s past missions. “Just out of curiosity, how did I kill your son?” She asked half hoping it would send Aoyagi into another spiral of fury, and half hoping they’d tell her how to kill them.

“How brazen you are.” Aoyagi spat out at her. It was looking like another fury-spiral, Sakura thought. “How many children have you stolen from this world, that you cannot even remember Aoyagi Yuu.” They were practical shaking with rage now.

“Children?” Sakura said doubtfully.

“He was my child!” Aoyagi screamed and ran at her full force, sword drawn in one arm and the other flailing about uselessly. Sakura side-stepped them easily enough, and quickly spun to sweep her hands across their back. Sakura saw as her chakra-laden fingers sliced through Aoyagi’s chakra core as well as layers of spinal tissues. Aoyagi let out a pained growl but grinned triumphantly. Sakura frowned, realizing too quickly that Aoyagi was swinging their sword back towards her.

She tried to scramble out of the way, but Aoyagi was quick. The long blade sunk deep into her thigh. Using one hand, Aoyagi formed a seal and lightning began to work its way down the blade toward Sakura. She knew the blade had pierced an artery in her leg, and removing it would cause her blood to flow more freely, but she had no means of deflecting lightning. Given the choice of maybe bleeding to death, and definitely being blasted to death, she knew what she had to do.

She channeled chakra into her hands for the strength to grab hold of the blade and push it out of her leg in Aoyagi’s direction. She did her best with Kakashi’s chakra to coagulate the blood and heal her body from the inside out. It had been a relatively clean cut, both in and out, and she just hoped what she did would be enough, at least until Kakashi got there. _If_ Kakashi got there.

Aoyagi could barely move now, with the tissue damage to their spine. Even if they had mobility, a cut through the chakra core would take time to recover from.

“I am resigned to death, so long as I take you with me.” Aoyagi snarled, turning slowly to look at her.

“Before you do, would you tell me what shampoo you use?” Sakura asked, heavily leaning on her unwounded leg, and clutching the stab wound with her hands to heal it as best as she could under the circumstances. Aoyagi frowned deeply at her.

“My…shampoo…” They repeated slowly. “Is this…a diversionary tactic?” They asked, narrowing their eyes. “You truly are a genius, Hatake Kakashi.” Sakura thought that was a reach, she really just wanted to know how to get her hair that silky, but Aoyagi _had_ gotten distracted again, so she supposed she could take the title of genius if she really had to.

“Yep, that’s me. Genius Copy Ninja Kakashi.” She grinned brightly, to the deepening confusion of Aoyagi. Using what may have been her last burst of speed, Sakura surged forward and pushed two pointed chakra-coated fingers into Aoyagi’s chest, one hand sitting in the centre of their chest and the other at their sternum. Aoyagi stared at her in shock before coughing up blood. they smiled eerily, blood dripping from the side of their mouth.

“Ven…geance…” They whispered feebly. Sakura was deeply confused, wondering how a dying person could be pleased when they’d been bested. That was, until Aoyagi’s body crumpled to the floor and she felt the flesh on her back being torn and chewed, and the heat of her blood pooling through her clothes.

Between the fatal wound in her thigh, and the gashes on her back, she couldn’t see any way to heal herself sufficiently. She collapsed to the ground, lying on her side. If Kakashi didn’t arrive soon…

What happened if a person’s bodied died while they were trapped in someone else’s body? If she died today, she was totally going to haunt that bastard. She should have stayed in Konoha, screw him and his S-Rank missions…

“She’s in here, I can smell blood.” Sakura heard a coarse voice say distantly. She continued to focus on her healing, trying to stay conscious, making plans to haunt Kakashi…

“Sakura!” There was a cold hand tapping her face sharply. She looked up into green eyes.

“Oh, good. I thought I was going to have to wreak havoc on your conscience from the afterlife.” She said, smiling weakly. “We probably should have done more healing training.” She said. Kakashi huffed out a bitter laugh.

“You may be in my body, but don’t forget who the genius here is.” He said a little tensely, despite his efforts to sound light-hearted. She could see right through him, Sharingan or not.

“Ugh, don’t remind me!” She moaned. “I almost died because of your _genius_.” She said rolling her eyes. The cave was glowing green from the light emitting from both of their hands. “Who the hell is Aoyagi Yuu, anyway?” She asked tiredly. She thought she saw a startled look pass over his face, but she was too exhausted and enduring too much pain to really focus on him.

“Focus on healing your back, Sakura. I can take care of your leg for now.” He urged her gently. She hummed in understanding, and focused her internal healing on her back wound.

“Sorry I got stabbed in your body.” She said softly. “You’re not a very good healer, so it’s gonna leave scars.” She said sadly. He looked like he wanted to laugh, so she figured he couldn’t be too mad.

“That’s alright. Not my first stab wound, and probably won’t be my last.” He said, sounding far too carefree for the subject matter. “You should see the scars Yuu gave me.” He said with a small smile. Sakura frowned in confusion.

“I never gave you any scars…” She said, thinking over all their fights. She’d never drawn blood, as far as she could remember. Though she couldn’t really remember much of anything at all anymore, she found. She was too tired.

“No, not _you_. Yuu—Sakura! Sakura, open your eyes!”

* * *

“Thank you, Kojima-san.” Kakashi said softly, bowing in gratitude to the innkeeper. She smiled kindly back at him.

“Of course, Sakura-chan.” She patted his hand gently in a comforting gesture. “Please let me know if you need any more help.” He assured her he would and bid her goodbye, closing the door softly behind her. He turned to look at his body, heavily wrapped in bandages and passed out cold on the bed. Sakura had done an impressive job healing herself from the inside out, and he had done the rest.

Still, with both their efforts, it wasn’t enough to heal her completely. He had considered summoning Katsuyu from Sakura’s body, but he hadn’t interacted much with the slug summons, and summoning contracts were finicky things. Instead, he had drawn up a teleportation jutsu and had his ninken place it back at the inn. Once it was setup, he’d teleported them both back to the village.

He was fortunate that Kojima-san at the inn had some medical training, and was able to clean and dress the wounds far better than he would have been able to if left to his own devices. Avoiding hospitals for so many years had left him proficient in the basics, but these wounds were far out of his depth. He sat on the edge of the bed beside a sleeping Sakura.

She’d been out for a few hours now. Kojima-san had just checked her bandages, but the healing they’d done had been massively helpful. The wounds were mere flesh wounds now, and she wasn’t in any great danger. Still, Kakashi felt on edge. Twice during this mission, she’d been fatally wounded, and he’d been relatively unable to help her. He always took her abilities for granted, but now that they were missing, he was feeling the loss.

“Stop that.” She croaked softly from beside him. “You’ll give me frown lines with all that worrying.” Sakura said mustering more disdain than he would have thought possible in her position.

“I thought you’d be passed out for a couple days at least.” He said.

“Even with your old, tired body and chakra I am still not as delicate as you.” She teased, smiling crookedly, but keeping her eyes closed and half her face buried in her pillow. “Thank you for finding me. I don’t know if I’m ready to find out what happens if one of us dies.” She said.

“I wouldn’t have been able to if you hadn’t left the blood and book.” He admitted. “You owe me a new copy, by the way.”

“I don’t think you want to talk about who owes whom what right now.” She said bitterly, rolling her one visible eye. Fair enough, he thought. In the last three days she’d been stabbed twice, sliced three times, and suffered a hellish hangover. Not to mention she’d been personally responsible for getting them out of nearly every jam he’d gotten them into. He was beginning to feel a little pathetic.

“Fine, we’ll call it even.” He said cheekily, watching her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. “I’ll even forget you had Icha Icha to begin with.” He said pointedly. Now her cheeks were pink and she was avoiding his gaze. She looked like she was about to say something when Pakkun appeared and cut her off.

“Yo.” He said as a greeting. He turned to Sakura to sniff at her. “You smell better. Less bloody.” He said in approval.

“Is something wrong, Pakkun?” Kakashi asked.

“No, just came to check on Cherry Pie.” He said as he made himself comfortable on the bed. Sakura frowned in confusion. Kakashi deftly avoided her gaze.

“Cherry pie?” She repeatedly darkly. He could feel her gaze on him, boring through his skull.

“Yeah, Kakashi said you stopped using floral green. You don’t smell much like cherries to me though.” Pakkun said, throwing Kakashi completely under the bus with no qualms.

“Pakkun?” She said sweetly. Kakashi knew better.

“Yeah?”

“You might want to leave now.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’m going to kill Kakashi.”

“Oh.” He said with absolutely no concern whatsoever. “Okay.” And then he was gone in a poof.

Traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggle with writing fight scenes, so I hope it’s interesting. Thanks for reading!


	8. The Healed & the Hard

“Kakashi-kun, you could have made your wounds worse, you know.” Kojima-san reproached with the practice of a woman who had had many years of experience in doing so. “Oh, to be young again…” She said with a wicked twinkle in her eye. Both Sakura and Kakashi flushed deeply.

“Kojima-san! Please,” Sakura scolded with an embarrassed laugh. “It wasn’t anything like that…” She said, turning pinker by the second. Kakashi had the good mind to stay silent and save himself the embarrassment.

“You have a beautiful wife, Kakashi-kun,” Kojima said good-naturedly. “No one could blame you for forgetting yourself.” Kakashi wished he would burst into flames. Maybe it would have been better to sleep out in the storm, rather than stand here and have this conversation. Sakura spluttered helplessly.

“Kojima-san, thank you for checking on Kakashi’s wounds, but I think I can take it from here.” He said, stepping in to save her with a bright smile. “My chakra has replenished, I’m sure I can heal him up.” Kojima hummed knowingly.

“Oh, alright, I can take a hint.” She said with a loud laugh. “Just take it easy on him.” She said to Kakashi with a wink. Once she was gone Sakura buried her head in a pillow and groaned.

“ _We can pretend to be married_ , he said, _what’s the harm_?” She said mocking him and glaring viciously once her head emerged from the pillow. Kakashi shrugged.

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about. If you hadn’t attacked me this wouldn’t have happened.” He said pointedly, though not terribly wisely. She looked like she would gladly reopen all her wounds just to thump him. “Now, how about that healing lesson?” He asked, mostly as a ploy to get her to stop glaring at him. She hummed in agreement grudgingly, and turned so she was seated cross-legged on the bed with her back to him. He sat behind her and gathered chakra into his hands.

“You’ve got the basic method down,” she said softly over the hum of chakra, “but to heal most efficiently, you need to use the appropriate method on whatever tissue you’re healing.” She explained. “Muscles are much denser than soft tissues, for example, and skin has more elasticity. Healing a hard muscle with the basic method you’re using now would be painstakingly slow, you’d run the risk of depleting your chakra before completely healing it, and there would be flaws in the bonded tissues. They might tear.”

“Your wound is basically just broken skin now,” he said, “so how does that work?”

“Maintaining elasticity is the toughest part of healing. Most medic-nin never get it down perfectly, which is why skin sometimes feels tightened and puckered, and why scars may be left behind.” She explained. Honestly, Kakashi could hardly remember the last time he was healed by someone who wasn’t Sakura, and when she spoke about “most medic-nin” she was most certainly not speaking of herself.

“Is this your way of telling me you’re an exemplary healer?” He teased.

“Yes, and it wouldn’t kill you to show your appreciation a little more often,” she said, sniffing in contempt, but he knew she wasn’t serious. There was a reason he wouldn’t let any other medics near him. “The chakra you use to heal should have the same sort of feeling to it that the tissue you’re healing has. So if you’re healing skin, then your chakra should feel elastic and durable.” She held up a glowing green hand for him to observe.

It was a very subtle shift, and he never would have noticed it if she hadn’t told him it was there. The glowing green chakra shifted until it looked as though there was a thin membrane around it. He tried to mimic it with his own chakra. He was successful, though he wasn’t sure if he could take the full credit for that, with it being Sakura’s body and chakra he was using. He’d never considered that muscle memory would extend to chakra-control, but he supposed it made sense.

“Really good, Kakashi.” She praised.

“Thank you, Sakura-sensei.” He replied teasingly. “Any other tricks of the trade I should know for the next time you get stabbed?”

“You’re very funny. I’ll remember how funny you are next time you beg me to make room for your overdue checkup on my schedule.” He could hear the evil grin on her face as she spoke.

“You are too cruel to your old sensei.” He muttered sadly from behind her.

“I can show you how to soothe pain.” She said, pretending she didn’t hear the comment on her cruelty.

“I didn’t even realize you could do that.” He admitted.

“Some Copy Ninja you are.” She complained. “Healing broken flesh doesn’t take away the trauma. Sometimes it adds to it.” Almost on cue to emphasize her statement, she winced when Kakashi’s hands roamed over a particularly gnarled bit of flesh on her back. She demonstrated once again, lifting her hand and manipulating the chakra so the colour changed ever-so-slightly to a bluer green. “By funneling in the smallest bit of yang, you can trigger the release of endorphins in the body.” She explained.

“I see.” Kakashi said, watching closely and mimicking her.

“You have to be careful with the balance in this though, because you can easily overwhelm the body you’re manipulating.” She warned.

“Like this?” He asked, reaching forward to touch her mangled back to demonstrate.

“What? Wait—don’t!” Sakura started turning to stop him, but it was too late. The chakra was at her back, and he watched as his own muscles tensed up. He pulled his hand back quickly, worried he’d hurt her. “ _Uuuuugh…_ ” she groaned out loudly. She slumped forward, shaking mildly and panting heavily.

“Sakura?” He asked in concern, timidly placing a hand on her shoulder. Her fists were twisted in the bed sheets.

“ _Unh..._ ” She moaned softly.

“ _Oh_ …” He said as it dawned on him. He was very familiar with the reaction his body was currently having. Her head snapped back, eyes screwed tightly shut, and mouth pulled taut in a grimace. Kakashi couldn’t stop himself from flushing at the noticeable tenting of her trousers.

“Oh, _God_ …” She growled, clearly trying to restrain herself but failing miserably. Kakashi briefly noted that this would be much more enjoyable if Sakura were in her own body, but he quickly squashed that train of thought. “ _F…uck_ —” She gritted out with one last full-bodied shudder. The room was deathly quiet, the only sounds being Sakura’s slowly regulating breaths.

“My bad.” Kakashi mumbled after a few minutes of silence. Sakura peered at him through narrowed eyes, looking both annoyed and thoroughly mortified. He wasn’t sure what she had to be embarrassed about, it was his body that had just been launched into a full-blown orgasm.

They sat in silence, both with faces as pink as Sakura’s hair, and awkwardly glancing at one another. Sakura was still sitting cross-legged, but she was leaning her elbows on her lap, slumping over to conceal the bulge in her pants. He felt sorry for her, knowing it would be awhile until that particular problem went away.

“I don’t suppose you want me to continue—”

“If you finish that sentence, they will never know where to find your body.” She said darkly.

“This is your body.” He immediately regretted opening his smartass mouth. Sakura hit him so hard with a pillow that he actually flipped over and off the bed, landing hard on the floor, ass first. He was preparing himself for another violent onslaught when he heard scuffling outside their door. A note was slipped under the door and then the person scuffled away again.

Kakashi welcomed the distraction from Sakura’s wrath. He quickly moved from his seat on the floor to pick up the note. He smiled when he read it.

“It’s from Kojima-san.” He said, even though Sakura didn’t ask. Not exactly surprising, since it seemed like she was the only other person besides the two of them in this inn. “She’s requested one of us visit her at reception when we have a moment.” He said with a glance back at Sakura. She was fidgeting on the bed, obviously uncomfortable, thought he wasn’t sure if it was because of her state of arousal, or lingering embarrassment. He thought it was safe to assume it was a combination of both.

“Would you mind going?” She asked as her face turned pink. She fidgeted again, this time tugging on the leg of her trousers. He bit back a laugh.

“Sure.” He said and opened the door. Before heading out, he glanced back at her warily. “I won’t be long.” He said pointedly. He heard her enraged growl as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Pervert! As if she would ever do _that_ in his body.

Sakura fumed as she flopped down the bed. What a hellish day this had been. Caught in a sandstorm, kidnapped, stabbed, robbed of a bath, and now she was laying in bed nursing a hard-on. _Kakashi_ ’s hard-on. She buried her head in a pillow and screamed. She tried to continue laying there with her face smothered but laying flat on her stomach proved to be impossible with this new anatomy of hers.

She’d dealt with men’s unwanted arousal before, she told herself. It was an inevitability with working in a hospital. _Just think of something unpleasant_ , she told herself. That’s what they usually did to calm down, wasn’t it? Being turned on in her own body was _so_ much easier to deal with. For one, she could _handle it_ herself, and in the event that she couldn’t, it was much easier to disregard than this was.

“Okay, okay, okay, what is the least sexy thing I can think of…?” She muttered out loud to herself. She had seen some truly unsightly things in her life, but all of them evaded her in this instant. Every time she tried to think about something horrendous, the sounds she’d made with Kakashi’s voice quickly swept them away. It wasn’t hard for her to imagine those sounds in different circumstances.

She shook her head aggressively, as if she could shake the thoughts from her brain. She groaned and rubbed her face harshly.

_Okay_ , she thought, trying her best to focus. _Unsightly things. Naruto eating ramen for the first time in a week…Naruto laughing so hard a noodle comes out of his nose…Sai yanking the noodle from Naruto’s nostril…Sai’s detailed drawing of Naruto throwing up his noodles…Sai’s sketch of me…Kakashi seeing Sai’s sketch of me…Kakashi getting turned on…_

“Nope! No, no, no, no, _no_.” She cried to herself. This shouldn’t have been so hard to manage. “Why is this happening to me?” She whimpered in self-pity. She sighed, resigned to the fact that she was mentally weak and could not control her stupid urges. If she couldn’t convince her mind to climb out of the gutter, then she’d have to take a more physical approach.

She flushed deeply when she remembered Kakashi’s insinuation as he left the room. She forced the thought away; that was exactly the opposite of what she needed to be thinking about.

She took a deep breath and carefully gathered chakra in her hands. She silently prayed this would work and she lowered her glowing hand to hover above her crotch. She carefully lowered her estrogen until she felt herself softening at last.

Just in time for Kakashi to burst back in to catch her green-handed.

He paused in the doorway, staring at her with wide eyes. She stared back, equally stunned.

“I told you I wouldn’t be long.” He said, finally returning to himself enough to tease her with that stupid smile. What business did he have putting such a smug smile on _her_ face?

“And _I_ told you they’ll never find your body.” She replied angrily. “You have a very special knack for humiliating me, Kakashi. I don’t know if you realize that.” She said matter-of-factly. With the primary source of her embarrassment having been dealt with, she was acutely aware of how infuriating her partner was. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I think we were both equally uncomfortable with that, to be fair.” He said. That did absolutely nothing to placate her. “Are you hungry?” He asked in a very obvious attempt to change the subject. She was going to tell him off but her stomach spoke up before she could. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He said with a grin.

“All we have is fruit.” Sakura said sadly. “And I’m pretty sure this backwards village doesn’t really have a rockin’ nightlife.” She said in dismay. All she wanted was something warm to eat, and to be in her own body, and it looked like neither of those things was going to happen any time soon.

“Well, it’s a good thing you have the best team leader in the world.” He said happily as he started peeling a prickly pear. She scoffed at him. “The continent?” He proposed instead. She stared at him in disbelief. “Surely the best in this village.” He said desperately.

“The most deluded team leader, more like.” She said, snatching the peeled pear from his hands. He sighed miserably.

“And after I arranged for a hot meal to be brought for you…” He said sadly. Sakura nearly spit out her bite of prickly pear.

“Kakashi, if you’re messing with me I will never forgive you.” She threatened with a ferocious glare, daring him to lie to her. Just then, a knock sounded at the door and Kakashi grinned happily as he went to answer it. Sakura plopped the last bit of pear into her mouth and scrambled up off the bed to join him at the door.

“Good evening, Kojima-san.” Kakashi said with a charming smile. Outside their room stood Kojima with a tray of something that smelled divine. Sakura had to make a conscious effort to not drool.

“Good evening,” she said kindly, “Kakashi-kun, I hope you are feeling better?” The elderly woman had a twinkle of something mischievous in her eyes but Sakura pretended not to notice. Instead she put on Kakashi’s most pleasant smile and assured her that she was feeling much better. With Kakashi’s healing blunder, he had at least managed to eradicate the pain from her back.

“This smells heavenly, Kojima-san.” Kakashi said as he stepped aside to let her place the tray down. “Thank you for your hospitality.” He bowed slightly as he thanked her, and Sakura was once again blown away with how charismatic he could be. Kojima-san caught her staring at him, Sakura realized when the old woman laughed softly and winked at her conspiratorially.

“Oh, it was a pleasure. It’s been so long since I’ve had someone to dote on.” She said with a sad smile. “How long have the two of you been married?” She asked. Sakura and Kakashi shared panicked looks before coming back to themselves.

“Oh, not long at all!” Kakashi said.

“Feels like just yesterday.” Sakura supplied, moving to drop her arm around Kakashi’s shoulders. Kojima-san sighed happily.

“Ah, newlyweds!” She exclaimed excitedly. “I had a feeling, you know.” Sakura and Kakashi laughed awkwardly in response. “Well, may I share an old desert tradition with you?” She said as she uncovered two steaming bowls. This time, Sakura was pretty sure a little drool did dribble out of her mouth.

“Of course, Kojima-san.” She said gushingly, prepared to do whatever it took to get the contents of that bowl in her mouth. Kakashi laughed lightly at her, but she supposed it just added to their happy-newlywed image. Kojima beckoned them over to the table where she’d set the tray down. They kneeled side-by-side at the table in front of their bowls while Kojima-san kneeled in front of them across the table.

“This dish is traditionally served at weddings.” She smiled wistfully as she recounted, “my husband and I shared this on our wedding day. And we were happily married for sixty-seven years.” She said, grinning brightly over the table at them. Sakura could help but smile back despite thinking she and Kakashi would be happily married for sixty-seven seconds before he inevitably pissed her off enough to be disembowelled.

“That’s lovely, Kojima-san.” Sakura cooed. She always had been a romantic.

“So, the tradition goes; you share a spoonful with your partner from your bowl,” she said gesturing for them to go on and do so. Sakura scooped up a spoonful of the dark-coloured broth and held it out for Kakashi as he did the same. Together, they tipped the spoons into each other’s mouths. Sakura nearly had another orgasm.

“Oh…oh, wow.” Sakura said after swallowing. It was so savoury and light and a little spicy. “Would you marry me instead, Kojima-san?” She said.

“Kakashi-kun, you are too sweet. You’ll make this silly old woman blush.” Kojima-san said with a laugh and waved her off. “So, now that you’ve shared your meal, you share a kiss.” She said with a wide smile. Sakura’s own smile tightened and she looked at Kakashi, hoping he’d have some way out of this.

“Kakashi is…terribly shy, Kojima-san.” He said. Kojima-san raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them. Sakura wanted to wring his neck. ‘ _Terribly shy_ ’ would have worked if she hadn’t been sat there wearing nothing but trousers and bandages.

“Oh, do humour me.” Kojima said, folding her hands in front of her chest endearingly. Sakura didn’t know how to get out of this. Resigned, she turned to Kakashi and placed her hand on her own soft cheek. Kakashi had schooled his expression into careful neutrality. She wished she could be so in control of her emotions.

She closed her eyes so she wouldn’t have to see Kakashi’s expression and leaned in to softly kiss her own lips. It was an odd sensation, to kiss one’s own mouth, but she felt the tingling of goose bumps appearing on her forearms anyway. That mask did wonders for keeping Kakashi’s lips soft and dewy, she realized as she pulled away from the chaste kiss and their lips lingered together.

She turned to Kojima-san, fully aware that her ears were bright red. The woman was already on her feet, smiling and bowing in farewell. She left the room, and Sakura and Kakashi sat in awkward silence, staring at the bowls in front of them.

“My bad.” Kakashi said finally. Sakura looked at him in shock before she burst out laughing.

* * *

“You’re lying.” Kakashi said. There was no way. Sakura looked him dead in the eye, as serious as he’d ever seen her.

“I wouldn’t lie about this.” Sakura said. He studied her face to signs of falsehood, but found none. He leaned back and considered this information.

“Sasuke and Naruto…” He pondered. He pictured what she had described to him and couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling out of him. “I should’ve known. They’ve always been a little too enraptured with each other.”

“Well, you never do forget your first.” She said with a giggle. “Who was your first kiss, Kakashi?”

“I have never kissed anyone.” He said adamantly, with false sadness.

“If you’re going to lie, could you at least try a little harder? I kissed you thirty minutes ago.” She said with an annoyed roll of her visible eye. He felt his cheeks warm at her bluntness but pressed on.

“Ah, very well.” He conceded. Her eyes lit up and she leaned in excitedly. “I was on a mission and things had gone…poorly.” She was hanging on dearly to every word. He bit back a smile.

“How old were you?” She asked with wide eyes. He hummed thoughtfully.

“Old enough to be on an S-Rank mission.” He said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

“You were taking S-Rank missions when you were an infant.” She complained. “I would like more details, Kakashi.”

“Be grateful you’re getting anything at all.” He warned. She considered his words and then motioned for him to continue, although she didn’t look entirely pleased at not getting her way. “Young enough to be embarrassed, and old enough to remember it.” He said. She hummed thoughtfully with pink cheeks.

“Was it…a comrade? An enemy?” She asked, far too invested in this story.

“A comrade. A friend.” He said with a small smile. “It was quite innocent.” She waited for him to continue but he didn’t. She frowned at him.

“That’s it? What were the circumstances? Why did you kiss? What happened after you kissed?” She asked angrily. He let out an exasperated sigh.

“We were undercover and had to kiss to maintain our roles. It was very anticlimactic. We just had dinner and chatted away after. She started bugging me about the details of my life, and you know how I love to share.” He said pointedly. She pouted at him in suspicion.

“Kakashi.” She said deadpanned. He hummed happily in response. “Did you just try to pass off our kiss as your first kiss?”

“…Maybe.”

“You are the _worst_.” She groaned. “After all I’ve been through today…” She cried out dramatically. He rolled his eyes but felt a twinge of guilt anyway. She had nearly died twice in the last three days, and it had essentially been his fault both times.

“I _am_ sorry that a vengeful, super-human ninja tried to kill you while you were trapped in my body.” He said sincerely.

“It happens.” She accepted. He was pretty sure it wasn’t something that happened, but if it was going to happen to someone, he wasn’t surprised it was them. “Would you at least tell me about Aoyagi Yuu?” She asked hopefully. He supposed that would only be fair.

“I was actually very young when I fought Yuu. It was right after the third war. The Aoyagi clan were a group of mercenaries, they’d never been affiliated to any one village, and they’d become a problem. As a show of good faith, Konoha loaned out their top jonin to aid Suna.” He said with great modestly.

“This would be a much better story without the exaggerations.” She noted with a small frown. He shook his head and wondered how he’d ended up with such a harpy for a partner.

“ _Anyway_ ,” he continued, “Yuu was the prodigy of his clan, most of which had been wiped out in the war. Only he and one other remained of the once-great Aoyagi clan, but they were a formidable two. They were causing a lot of trouble for Suna, probably because Suna had employed them in the war and they couldn’t have mercenaries running around once the peace treaty had been signed.” He explained. Sakura was deeply enthralled in his story.

“Why didn’t Suna get rid of him themselves? That would have been much more discreet than involving Konoha…” She pointed out. He smirked at her over the table.

“There’s no Copy Ninja of the Sand.” He said smugly. She rolled her eyes, but he could see under the abundant annoyance that she was actually impressed. He could feel these things in his bones. “Up until this past war, Yuu had been the most fearsome enemy I’d ever fought.” He said, thinking back on it. “I nearly died, but not before I took him out.” Sakura watched him intently.

“What happened?” She asked softly.

“Yuu had a unique method of controlling lightning, water and wind jutsu.”

“A Kekkei Mora?” She asked in surprise.

“No, it was just a clan ability, like the Nara and Yamanaka. Yuu was just profoundly and ridiculously adept with it. They called him the Stormbringer, with the way he used his jutsu.” He watched Sakura watching him, mouth parted and eye wide. “We hit each other simultaneously. I got him head on with chidori. Anyone else would have died immediately after taking a hit like that, but not Yuu. He managed to wrap an arm around my back and land one more blow before the lights went out.”

“Gee, that sounds familiar.” Sakura mumbled bitterly. “Guess it runs in the family.” She said, absently running her hand over her healed thigh wound. Her back was much better but still pretty torn up.

“Anyway, he used a wind blade to stab me, back to front. It went right through my hip.” He said, thinking back to how painful that wound had been. Back then, he hadn’t had a Sakura to patch him up. “And then he channeled lightning chakra through the blade.” Sakura’s visible eye was comically wide. “Luckily, he had very little life in him so the lightning didn’t last long.”

“Yeah. Lucky.” She said incredulously. “How on earth did you survive that…” she said in awe. She leaned back and looked down to inspect her torso—his torso—for signs of the wound. He leaned forward and moved the waistband of her pants down to expose the angry three-inch-wide scar that remained. A permanent reminder of a clan that was now wiped from this world.

He gently ran his fingers over the scar and Sakura’s breath left her mouth with an audible _whoosh_. She caught his hand and he froze. They gazed at each other in silence, Kakashi’s hand on her pelvic bone, and Sakura’s hand gripping his wrist, neither of them moving. He was tempted to reach out with that bluish green chakra again.

He pulled away quickly when he realized what he was thinking. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“So yeah. That’s the story of the Aoyagi.” He said a little tensely.

“It’s kind of sad. They’re all gone.” She said. He hummed in understanding. It _was_ sad. The clan may have been their enemy, for all intents and purposes, but every war had multiple sides. He couldn’t say that if he had been in Yuu’s parent’s position that he wouldn’t have tried to get revenge. She sat in silence for a moment, reflecting on the day they’d had and the story Kakashi had just told. Sakura leaned back against the carpet, and then promptly launched back up into a seated position with a grimace.

“I guess those endorphins ran out.” Kakashi said, only a little embarrassed. Sakura glared at him. “Do you want me to—?”

“No _._ ” She cut him off with a hard edge in her voice. Kakashi sighed.

“But I could just—“

“ _No._ ” She said more adamantly.

“I was just going to ask if you want me to heal the skin! I will not attempt painkilling.” He said quickly, before she could cut him off again. She eyed him warily before she dropped her tense shoulders and turned around so he was facing her back. He gingerly unravelled the bandages, careful not to agitate the wounds. They must have used wind chakra to bite into her, with the way the skin was twisted and torn. It looked incredibly painful.

“It’s really not that bad anymore. I just can’t lean back on it, obviously.” She said, as if she could read is mind. She had a funny habit of doing that, he found. “I could soothe the pain with internal healing, but it’s not necessary.” She said, trying to ease his mind. It didn’t work. Sakura always did the bare minimum in self-healing to conserve her chakra for her teammates.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to try again? I’m pretty sure I learned my lesson.” He said as he slowly worked on the skin on her back. She growled quietly.

“Kakashi.” She warned. He sighed.

“I’ve never had anyone so mad at me for giving them an orgasm before.” He grumbled, and was gratified with the way her neck turned red.

“There’s a first for everything.” She muttered heatedly. He laughed.

“Speaking of firsts,” he started, trying to hide the awkwardness in his voice, “I’m also sorry our first kiss happened while we’re trapped in each other’s bodies.” He said, sighing deeply. Of all the times for him to kiss Sakura, this was less than ideal. He seemed to be apologizing a lot lately. To his surprise, she laughed.

“First, huh?” He could hear the mischief in her voice. He paused his healing and stared at her back warily.

“Yeah…” He said cautiously.

“First implies there are more to follow.” She pointed out, looking at him with a wicked, lopsided smile over her shoulder. He spluttered uselessly, trying to defend his word choice. He felt like a god damn teenager.

“I-I just meant—I didn’t mean—” She laughed again, cutting him off.

“Oh relax, Kakashi.” She said, waving her hand as she turned her head to look away from him again. “It’s no big deal.” She said, and he went back to healing her. “Besides,” she continued with that mischievous tone creeping back in her voice, “that wasn’t our first kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this story, I intended it to be approx. 11 chapters long. LMAO joke’s on me. Thanks for reading~


	9. The Memory & the Aftershock

Kakashi nearly keeled over in shock.

“What are you talking about?” He demanded. Sakura just laughed. He had long forgotten her back and was moving to sit in front of her and look her in the eye. “You’re lying.” He said, even though he knew she wasn’t.

“You’re so cute, Kakashi.” She said through her laughter and reached out to pinch his cheek. He swatted her hand away.

“ _Sakura_.” He said in warning. Her laughter subdued to little giggles.

“Kakashi-sensei never could hold his liquor.” She said dreamily. Thoroughly disturbed, he sat hard on his behind and stared at her in confusion and disbelief. How could he have kissed Sakura and forgotten?

“W-when? Why—how? _When_?!” He stammered. She sighed, feigning annoyance. He knew she was enjoying this torment. Part of him thought maybe he deserved it, but that was overruled by his mortification that _he’d kissed Sakura and forgotten_.

“I can show you.” She proposed and opened her scarred eye. His Sharingan stared back at him, alongside her cocky smirk. He nodded, staring intently at the swirling tomoe. He allowed himself to be swept up in the genjutsu.

* * *

He was back in Konoha, seeing the world from Sakura’s perspective. This was her memory, he realized. It was a summer night; he could feel the air conditioning in Sakura’s apartment blowing cold air at her body. She was currently lacing up a shoe that reminded him an awful lot of the one she’d worn in her henge back in Fang. He tried not to get so caught up in the look of her long slender leg, but he was failing. _Oh well_ , he thought and just allowed it to happen. It’s not like anyone would find out.

Once the strappy shoe was on, she stood to look at herself in the mirror, turning and observing the different angles of herself. Kakashi watched as her face pouted and scowled at her reflection, though he didn’t fully understand why. He didn’t see anything to pout about, personally, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy watching the way she pawed at her body under the sexy little red dress she was wearing.

He remembered this dress, he realized with a start. He remembered the feeling of placing his hand a little too low on her bare back, and how soft her skin had felt beneath his palm. Still, he had no recollection of a kiss.

“Forehead, stop staring at yourself. We’re gonna be late.” Yamanaka Ino appeared behind Sakura in the mirror. “No amount of daydreaming is going to help you fill out that dress any better.” Ino teased, stepping up behind Sakura and resting her chin on her shoulder. Sakura looked at the two of them in the mirror and pouted down at her chest.

“Shut it, Pig.” She said, though she continued to pout. “…you don’t think I fill it out?” She asked self-consciously. Ino rolled her eyes.

“I thought you got over this ages ago.” Ino replied, cocking out a hip and raising an eyebrow. Sakura just blinked at her and awaited her answer to the question. Ino sighed and scrutinized her. “You look _fine_ , Sakura. Small breasts are so much easier to dress! Look at you wearing that dress with no bra. I could never get away with that.” She said, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Sakura turned her attention back to her reflection, and so did Kakashi. He’d never considered the logistics of a dress with no back before, but now that Ino had pointed it out, his eyes zeroed in on Sakura’s chest. Sure enough, he could see the outline of her nipples, loud and clear. _Thank the gods for air conditioning_ , he thought before he could stop himself.

He was equally horrified and captivated when Sakura ran her hands over her breasts and paused with her palms over her hard nipples. He supposed she meant to keep them from the cold and make them less apparent through her dress, but that was secondary to the effect that it was having on him. He wondered why she was showing this to him. She could have skipped forward in the night to show him where he came in, but instead he was here, seeing her caress her breasts and wondering what it would be like to replace her hands with his own.

Satisfied with her results, Sakura scooped up the little beaded bag that sat atop her bed and left her room to meet Ino by the door. Ino was spraying copious amounts of perfume into the air to let it fall back down on her and Sakura had the misfortune of walking straight into the cloud and inhaling. She coughed and glared at Ino.

“Ugh, Ino-Pig! Now I’m going to smell like you.” Sakura complained with a scowl. Ino laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, whacking Sakura in the face along the way.

“You’re welcome, Forehead.” She taunted and stuck her tongue out for good measure. Kakashi wondered if all friendships between women were like this. He guessed Sakura wouldn’t have bothered having Ino as a roommate if they weren’t _actually_ friends, but this relationship was wildly beyond his understanding. Sakura did frequently walk the line of loving and cruel, though. Before knowing her, he never would have thought those two things were so closely related.

The two women walked side-by-side down the streets of Konoha towards the entertainment district. They were talking the whole way there, gossiping and giggling. Every time someone would call out to them, which was more often than not, Ino would laugh and lap up the attention and Sakura would giggle awkwardly and fidget with the hem of her dress. After the fifth fidget, Ino rolled her eyes.

“Sakura, what is with you? Why wear a dress like that if you’re not going to enjoy the perks.” She said as she winked at a tall, dark-skinned chunin that had been eyeing her shamelessly. Sakura blushed. “Don’t tell me you’re still pining after what’s-his-name.” She said, eyeing Sakura slyly. Sakura’s blush deepened. Kakashi’s interest peaked at this. Finally, Ino was giving him something good.

“I wouldn’t say I’m _pining_ …” She said softly, smiling to herself. Kakashi felt a strange feeling rise in his chest. She’d never mentioned she was seeing someone new to him before. Although, the last time she’d told him about one of her dates, he’d told Naruto and Sai about it and the two of them had crashed in and ruined that for her. He had pretended to be sorry (he really, really wasn’t) but she assured him that if a man couldn’t handle Naruto and Sai’s antics, then he wasn’t really worth keeping around.

“You won’t even tell me who he is. You’re _totally_ pining.” Ino pointed out. Sakura rolled her eyes.

“I don’t tell you who he is, because if you know then all of Konoha will know within three business days.”

“Oh, sweetie, it would take far less time than that.” The two girls laughed and continued down the road. Kakashi wanted to tell Ino to keep prying. How could she just drop the subject? Wasn’t she Sakura’s best friend? She should be privy to this information! His internal griping was interrupted by their arrival at the bar. He was familiar with the place; it was a usual haunt for all the jonin in Konoha.

They spotted their large group immediately. They were pretty hard to miss, between Naruto and Kiba; they were easily the rowdiest group in the establishment. Kiba whistled loudly as the women approached the table, and slipped his arm around Sakura’s waist. Naruto smacked him ruthlessly across the back of his head, and Kakashi was reminded how fond of that boy he’d always been. Kiba glared at him but didn’t remove his arm from Sakura.

“Careful, you’re gonna break a lot of hearts in that dress.” Kiba leaned down to say in her ear. Sakura laughed and swiped him on the chest. Kakashi was disturbed. This was _flirting_. Sakura was _flirting_ with Kiba. Was this the “what’s-his-name” Ino had mentioned? If so, it didn’t seem like there was much pining or mystery around him.

“Shut up, Kiba!” She said through her laughter. Ino grabbed her arm and tugged her out of Kiba’s embrace and toward the booth where Sai was sitting. Ino perched herself on his lap and Sakura sat next her, greeting the other rookies at the table.

“Ino, there is another seat right beside Sakura.” Sai stated, in his usual Sai way. Ino smiled at him flirtatiously.

“But I like this seat.” She said, making herself more comfortable on his lap.

“I see. Would you like me to move?” He asked, looking in confusion between Ino and Sakura’s laughing faces.

“No, silly.” Ino said. Sakura tuned her out then as she continued to flirt with an oblivious Sai. Sakura’s memory went a little hazy as it sped through endless laughter and drinks. When it came back into focus, she was considerably more intoxicated. Nowhere near the level of drunk she’d been in Fang, he noted, but definitely on the drunker end of tipsy. She was running her flinger along the edge of her sake cup and discussing chakra flow in great detail with Hinata.

Sakura’s attention was suddenly stolen away by something going on at the other end of the bar. Her eyes zeroed in on none other than himself. He was sat with a significantly smaller, less conspicuous group of peers, nursing a beer alongside Gai, Genma and Tenzou. Sakura politely excused herself from the table and walked over to them. To him. Her eyes were only on him, he realized. As she approached, his eyes met hers with the same focused gaze.

He remembered this vaguely. He remembered seeing her walk over, and completely tuning out whatever the men at his table were talking about in favour of his inner monologue about this striking kunoichi in the sinful red dress. She smiled when she reached their table, standing just a little too close to him. Maybe it was just he who felt that way, because no one else at the table batted an eye. Seeing this from Sakura’s perspective was disarming.

It wasn’t exactly unheard of for them to have what could have been considered flirtatious interactions. Much as she had just had with Kiba or even Genma on occasion. She’d even set her charms on Tenzou once or twice, and his poor kohai had nearly had an aneurysm trying to decipher _what it could mean_. That was Sakura. Friendly and flirty were interchangeable to her, and he’d never thought much of it. Not until this night, anyway.

She was consciously leaning against him, from where he sat on a barstool, purposely pushing her hip up against his thigh. She had her arm draped across his shoulders, her fingers lazily drawing circles on his sweater while she made chit-chat with the other men at the table. _The other men_ because Kakashi was reeling.

For one, he was already good and drunk, but more intoxicating than the alcohol was the woman pressing her soft body into his. He only momentarily returned to the planet when Genma signalled for a round of shots. He joined the rest of them in clinking their glasses together and downed his drink. Sakura peeked down at him with a small smile, noticing how red the tops of his cheeks were above his mask. She giggled a little and ran a finger down the back of his neck.

He didn’t personally remember this happening, but he knew how this drunk version him was feeling. He’d felt a fraction of it in Fang, but this him was far drunker, and his inhibitions were exponentially lower. Sakura excused herself to get another round of drinks for them. She peered at the four of them talking in her absence, but Kakashi was still mostly silent. She watched as Tenzou and Gai shook their heads at Genma, who was smirking and nudging Kakashi roughly.

Sakura watched as Kakashi finally said something, although she couldn’t hear what it was. Kakashi had a pretty good idea of what was going on over at the table, and he was grateful that Sakura was out of earshot. Men, no matter the age, could be idiots. He was not exempt from that, unfortunately. The drunk Kakashi in her memory turned his head to gaze at her, looking far too lucid for someone as drunk as he was.

She returned to the table with five beers, once again stepping to his side and pressing her body against his. When she leaned forward to place the bottles at the centre of the table, he snaked his arm around her and flattened his palm below the small of her back, dangerously close to erring too low. He remembered the feeling vividly. Her skin was nearly as silky as her dress, and felt a little too good beneath his hand. Experiencing this from Sakura’s perspective was fascinating. He could feel her heart race when his thumb brushed against her back absently.

“Sakura, is it true you threatened to cut off Genma’s hands and reattach them upside-down?” Tenzou asked her, both horrified and curious. Genma winced, and Gai guffawed as only Gai could. Kakashi continued rubbing that thumb along the base of her spine in silence.

“I sure did.” She said with a slow smile and a bat of her eyelashes. “Keep your paws off my nurses, and you won’t have to worry about it.” She said with a laugh and a haughty shrug. Genma sighed and held his bottle up for a cheers.

“Here’s to Sakura, the only woman I’m allowed to lay hands on at the hospital, from this day forward.” Sakura joined him in a laugh, figuring him for joking. And he was, in part, but Kakashi knew that part of him was serious. Gai joined in their laughter, and Tenzou did as well, but very cautiously. Kakashi didn’t make a sound. Sakura peered down at him curiously, but he had his eyes glues to his bottle. She leaned down slowly, pressing her chest into his shoulder.

“Is everything okay, Kakashi-sensei?” She whispered in his ear teasingly. At this point in their relationship, she had already stopped calling him sensei, except for when she was teasing him. She lingered by his ear, letting her warm breath blow across his ear and masked cheek. Goose bumps sprang up along her arms as he grazed his nails gently against the skin of her back. He turned his head slowly to face her.

Sakura’s breathing was a little uneven now, and she was aware of it. Their faces were close now, and Sakura had the sense to glance at the other men at the table. They were doing a good job of ignoring the pair of them, or at least _pretending_ to ignore them. Kakashi knew better. He was planning something horrible for when he saw them again. He couldn’t believe they never mentioned this to him.

The drunk Kakashi moved past Sakura’s pink face to press his mouth to her ear. Sakura felt his lips curve in a smirk under his mask.

“It’s just a little cold in here, don’t you think?” He said huskily into her ear. Her hand gripped his shoulder tightly and she flushed deeply. Kakashi couldn’t believe he didn’t remember any of this. Was she messing with him? How could he have said these things to her and have _no_ recollection? As the memory of himself pulled away from Sakura, she peeked down at her chest, and sure enough, she could make out the outline of her hardened nipples. She knew it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room.

Thoroughly flushed, and more than a little turned on, Sakura said goodbye to the men and pulled away from Kakashi to head back to her table. She felt eyes on her back the whole way there. When she sat back down, Ino pinned her with a curious look, but Sakura waved her off. Kiba slinked back to her, wrapping that arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. She laughed and flirted back good-naturedly. Kakashi found the whole thing absolutely infuriating and wondered why no one was putting an end to it.

“Hey, Sakura, were you talking to Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked loudly from across the table, his arm around Hinata, who looked just about ready to pass out. Sakura smiled slyly.

“Yep.” She said, glancing back at the table of men she’d walked away from to see Kakashi staring right back at her unabashedly. He held her gaze until she turned away to talk to Naruto again. More time passed, and the memory got hazy again. More laughter and flowing drinks, and more furtive glances towards Kakashi. Every time their eyes met from across the room Sakura’s breath hitched and she’d adjust her crossed legs to squeeze her thighs together under the table.

As the night went on Kakashi observed everything with increasing confusion and frustration. What on earth was happening here? He had absolutely no memory of this, beyond that dress and his hand on her back. He desperately hoped she would release the genjutsu and shout “just kidding!!!” in his face. He’d be embarrassed he fell for it, but his relief would overpower that easily.

The bar slowly started to empty out. Ino had convinced Sai she needed him to escort her home, which confused him to no end, but she promised to explain along the way. Naruto and Hinata had also cleared out with endless blushing from Hinata as Naruto took her by the hand to walk her home. Everyone else had slowly trickled out, leaving just Sakura and Kiba. Sakura spared a glance to see Kakashi’s table was still full.

“Do you want to join them?” Sakura asked Kiba, nodding over to them. Kiba shrugged uncaringly and accompanied her, his arm still slung over her shoulder. Kakashi stared at that arm as they approached him.

“Sakura-chan, shouldn’t you be getting home?” Genma asked with a lopsided smile.

“You’re so sweet to be concerned Genma-san, but you should be worried about yourself,” she teased. “Doesn’t the retirement home have a curfew?” She mocked, pouting and tapping her chin in thought. Kiba laughed loudly at Genma’s expense. Genma grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him off to the bar.

“C’mon, you can buy this round before last call.” He said and Kiba cried out defiance, but was dragged off regardless. Sakura stood by Kakashi again smiling down at him. He returned her smile and placed his arm around her back, this time his hand landing on her hip.

“You’re not cold anymore.” He taunted. She blushed but rose to the challenge, running her finger across the back of his shoulders.

“Hmm, nope. Kiba’s kept me quite warm.” She said with an impish grin. Kakashi’s displeasure with that was evident through the mask. His grip tightened on her hip.

“Is that so…” He muttered darkly. She laughed and took pity on him.

“No.” She said, dropping her act. “Kiba’s harmless.” She said waving her hand. Just then, Genma and Kiba returned with a shot for everyone. Kakashi observed himself as he took the shot despite being completely hammered. He sighed inwardly. No wonder he couldn’t remember anything. He was surprised he could remember how to walk. They all stayed at that table, laughing and teasing each other a little while longer. Kiba caught Sakura’s attention and raised a questioning eyebrow at Kakashi’s arm around her. She bit back a smile and shrugged in response.

“Ah…we should probably get out of here.” Tenzou said at last. Everyone uttered their agreement, and those that were seated stood up. Kakashi maintained his grip on Sakura, even while they stood.

“Sakura, I can walk you—”

“I’ve got it.” Kakashi said abruptly, cutting Kiba off coldly. Kiba backed away slowly.

“Alright…cool. See you around, Sakura.” He said, shooting her a questioning glance. She just smiled and waved in response.

“See you at the hospital, Sakura-chan!” Genma called over his shoulder with a laugh as they all headed their separate ways. Kakashi and Sakura remained stood outside the bar, his arm slung lazily around her, hand riding low on her hip.

“Shall we?” She asked finally, breaking the silence. He hummed in agreement and let her lead him down the road. The meandered through the village, enjoying the night breeze. He expected the silence between them to be awkward, but Sakura felt quite at peace with it. She happily allowed him to cling to her hip as they slowly made their way to her apartment

“Is Kiba always so…friendly?” He asked after a while. Sakura smiled to herself.

“Yes. We’re just goofing off; he doesn’t mean anything by it.” She said, patting her hand on his chest in a show of reassurance. He wasn’t sure why he needed to be reassured, but it felt good that she did it anyway. Kakashi stopped walking suddenly and tugged her back toward him.

“And do you…goof off with everyone?” He asked, scrutinizing her face. She smiled softly and lifted a hand to gingerly touch his masked cheek. Kakashi could feel in the memory that he was endeared to her. She thought it was cute that he was jealous. _Was_ he jealous? It certainly seemed like it.

“Hmm…” She hummed, “just about everyone but one person.” She said, looking up at him from under her lashes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter to him.

“Just one, huh?” He said, ducking his head to look more closely at her. She nodded and hummed in agreement.

“Yes, but he’s being terribly difficult, you see. He never seems to notice me.” She said with a wistful sigh, running that finger over his chest. He knew what was coming now, and he knew this wasn’t a fabricated memory. There was no way this drunken version of him was resisting her. He’d barely managed to do that back in Fang. Once those hands started wandering, there was no stopping her.

“Oh, I’m sure he’s noticed.” He said lowly, running a finger just along the edge of her dress at her lower back. “You’re hard to ignore.” He said huskily, making her shiver. He felt her squeeze her thighs together again. She snaked her hands around the back of his neck and looked up at him imploringly.

And then his masked lips were pressed against hers. She didn’t mind that she was kissing him through the mask, he realized. It was soft, and she could still feel his lips through it, and it was so very _Kakashi_ that she didn’t mind. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, kissing in the middle of the road until they came to their senses and started walking again. They continued on, side-by-side with their arms wrapped around each other, pausing every now and then to steal a kiss under the moonlight.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This had happened nearly a year ago, and she had been sitting on this memory, all this time? Part of him was angry, but mostly he was confused why she would never have mentioned it. He continued to observe, hoping he would get his answers, but doubting it.

“I’m getting lip gloss on your mask.” She whispered to him after a lingering kiss a couple of blocks from her apartment. He laughed lightly.

“It’ll wash out.” He said purposely skirting her efforts and leaning down to press another kiss to her lips. She allowed him to kiss her but she pouted as he pulled away. He could feel how much she wanted him and it was driving him mad. Every second of this memory that passed, the more pissed off he was at himself for not remembering this.

“Kakashi.” She said sternly, frowning up at him.

“Sakura.” He retorted mockingly. She sighed and chewed her kiss-swollen lip in thought before reaching up to take his hitae-ate and sliding it over her eyes.

“There.” She said, grinning up at him blindly. He could feel she was nervous; worried he would reject her. He wasn’t sure why she would be concerned about that after all the public touching and kissing he’d already done, but he could feel her anxious energy intensifying with every passing moment. Just when she thought she was about to explode, she felt his warm breath brush across her lips. Her lips parted as her breath came out in a huff.

She gasped against his mouth at the feel of his bare lips against hers. She pressed herself as close to him as she physically could, arching against him. His hands were on her back, cold against her flushed skin, and lifting her against him. Her lips parted beneath his and she let out a little whimper when his tongue brushed against her bottom lip. He growled lowly in frustration, before she felt his hands grip the backs of her thighs and hoist her in the air.

“Oh!” She exclaimed in surprise, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his waist, and holding on for dear life. He plopped her down and she could feel the rough texture of concrete beneath her. Her legs were still around his waist and the cool concrete was jarring against her hot core. Kakashi could feel how jarring it was, and how it magnified that tightening feeling between her legs.

“You smell different.” He complained as he buried his face in her neck, drinking her in. She clicked her tongue sharply in annoyance.

“Ino.” She said breathily as he continued to nuzzle her neck.

“Beg your pardon?” He mumbled against her skin.

“I smell like Ino.” She said shortly, grabbing him by his collar. “It doesn’t matter, just kiss me.” She said bring his face back down to hers.

The drunk Kakashi resumed in kissing her as instructed, open-mouthed, hot, and desperate. Sakura hitched her legs up higher on his waist and pulled him tight to her, reveling in the fact that he’d opened his flak vest and she could press herself even tighter to him. Her tightened nipples were brushing against his chest and it was serving to increase the heat between her thighs.

Kakashi thought he might die in this genjutsu. Maybe it was a mistake for him to see this, to _feel_ this. How could he continue sharing a room with this woman after _this_?

Then, a little moan clawed its way out of Sakura and into Kakashi’s mouth. He seemed deeply encouraged by that little sound, not that the Kakashi observing could blame him, and he met her deepened kiss with a roll of his hips into hers. She moaned again, a high whimper that had a profound effect on Kakashi. He pulled back very slightly to look at her hazily and wantonly before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, and then trailing them down her jaw and neck.

Sakura balled her fists in his sweater at his back as he pressed those searing, open-mouthed kisses along the sensitive skin at her neck. She thought she might actually hit her peak when she felt his teeth graze her ever-so-slightly.

She felt him inhale deeply at the base of her neck. Suddenly he tensed and froze. He pulled back completely, and when he pulled his forehead protector off of her she saw that his mask was back in place. His visible eye was wide.

“Sorry.” He choked out, and then disappeared with a pop and swirl of smoke. Sakura say there for a few minutes alone, confused and undeniably aroused. With a sigh she pushed off the concrete barrier he’d placed her on and made her way home alone.

* * *

Kakashi blinked to see Sakura closing her scarred eye and watching him carefully.

“So…there you go. Our first kiss.” She said softly, watching him patiently as he gathered his thoughts. He didn’t know where to begin. It was a lot to unpack, and Sakura had had months to come to terms with it, but for him it was like this had just happened.

“Why are you only telling me now?” He asked. She fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

“I never imagined you’d forgotten about it. Up until now, I thought you had decided to pretend it never happened, so I just went along with it. It wasn’t until I experienced your alcohol tolerance firsthand that I realized how much of a lightweight you really are.” She said half-bitter and half-mocking. “And I was embarrassed.” She admitted with a laugh.

“What do you have to be embarrassed about?” He asked in confusion. From the way things went, it was Kakashi that should have been embarrassed. Kakashi _was_ embarrassed.

“The sweet, sweet sting of rejection really plays with your mind, you know?” She said with a sad sigh. “Until recently, I felt silly about the whole thing. That you probably thought I was just some dumb girl you’d gotten carried away with.”

“So you have no idea why I left?” He asked, although he had his own theories. Her ears turned pink.

“I think I have a pretty good idea why.” She mumbled with an awkward laugh. “This body-swap experience has been very enlightening.” So she’d reached the same conclusion he had, then. He’d smelled her arousal and it jarred him out of his drunken, lustful state. He was pretty sure, even drunk off his ass, that he’d thought better of having her right then and there.

Kakashi inwardly praised himself for getting the hell out of dodge. It was bad enough he’d forgotten their kisses; he didn’t know what would have happened if they’d gone any further.

“Are you…upset?” Sakura asked cautiously. Kakashi considered everything he’d just learnt and all the emotions he’d felt throughout that rollercoaster of a memory.

“I just wish I could remember it for myself.” He said in exasperation. “What a mess.”

“Sorry for keeping it from you for so long.” She said with an awkward half-smile.

“Sorry for teleporting away in the middle of making out with you.” He said, with an equally awkward smile.

“You are a feckless bastard.” She said through her laughter. “Abandoning me in the night like that. Chivalry really is dead.” They laughed together at their own expense and the heaviness left his shoulders. He had been worried for no reason; they were the same as they’d always been. He could rely on her to always treat him, first and foremost, as a friend.

After what had been a ridiculously long day, they laid in bed totally exhausted in every way possible. Kakashi stared into the darkness of the room around them, well aware that he would be revisiting her memory in his dreams.

“Thank you for sharing your memory with me, Sakura.” He said before she could drift off. She hummed sleepily.

“It’s your memory too. You ought to have it.” She mumbled. A small giggle escaped her and he turned his head to look at the dark lump that lay beside him.

“Still. You didn’t have to.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll be cashing in a secret of yours one of these days.” She said playfully. “Goodnight, Kakashi.” She said softly into her pillow before her soft snores filled the room.

He thought back to the way he’d admired her body in these last few days, the trick he’d played on Tatsuya, the dream he’d had about her, and that little sketch of her he had tucked away in his bookshelf back in Konoha and said a silent prayer for his wellbeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I got super carried away writing that memory whoops but it was just soooo fun to write sorry not sorry


	10. The Oasis & the Sand

Sakura woke blissfully slowly, feeling well-rested after the horrendous day she’d had. Her back was a little sore still, but it was on the mend. If she had been in her body, she would have been healing in her sleep, but Kakashi’s body came with no such luxury. She burrowed her face into her pillow, inhaling deeply. It was warmer than usual, and the fabric felt soft against her cheek. She frowned a little when she felt it move slightly beneath her.

She cracked her eye open and was met with the sight of her own chest, covered in one of Kakashi’s sweaters, rising and falling with his gentle breaths. She felt an uncomfortable, tight twitch at her crotch and sighed deeply. She had grown quite familiar with this feeling after Kakashi’s mishap with endorphin-release. Part of her felt like she should move away and take care of the problem between her legs, but mostly she didn’t care.

It was her breasts her face was buried between, she reasoned. She felt a little warm when she also reasoned that it was Kakashi’s face that was buried between her breasts, and it was his erection pushing against the thigh of her body, but she forced the thought away. She was too comfortable to care.

Kakashi was murmuring pleasantly in his sleep, happy sighs and hums escaping his lips. She was relieved they had slipped back into a comfortable place with each other after she had shown him her memory of that night. That night had plagued her mind endlessly in the following weeks, but she’d been able to push down her disappointment and move on with life. She’d rather have stomached the rejection than lose her friend and partner.

Imagine her shock when she came to the full realization that he had genuinely no recollection of the events of that night. She wondered if she were just opening an old wound with letting him in on it. She had a nasty habit for pursuing men she had no business entangling with.

As if he could feel her worried state of mind, Kakashi wrapped his arms gently around her and slid his hands across the top of her back. She winced as he grazed over the bandaged wound, but the embrace was more pleasant than the pain was unpleasant so she stayed put. Eventually he settled into it and the pain dissipated as his movements did.

She supposed it was all secondary now. She had gotten over the sting of it all quite awhile ago, and they were in a good place. Well, they were in each other’s bodies, which wasn’t great, but otherwise they were doing just fine.

“You look comfortable.” Kakashi murmured down to her sleepily after she lay there awake for some undetermined time, lost in her thoughts. She lifted her head to rest her chin on his chest and smiled lazily at him.

“I never realized I made such a good pillow.” She said with a happy sigh, dropping her face back onto his chest and nuzzling. She ignored the twitch in her pants.

“Why—” He croaked out and cleared his throat a little awkwardly, “why don’t I cut up the rest of our fruit and you can…take care of that?” He said, gesturing vaguely to her lower half. His cheeks were pink and he was avoiding her gaze. She supposed he was right and rolled off of him to let him get up from the bed. She sighed at the problem that lay before her.

“How do you usually ‘take care of it’?” She asked, thinking that her solution had been a bit inconvenient for regular use. When he didn’t answer her she turned to look at him, staring at her with wide eyes and a bright red complexion. She frowned at him in confusion but he just stared right back at her in surprise. He was acting so strange, she thought. This was _his_ body, surely he knew how to… “Oh gods, that is _not_ what I meant!” She exclaimed before smothering herself in a pillow. After awhile, she felt the bed dip beside her.

“Are you planning on suffocating it?” He asked, trying to hold back his laughter and doing a piss-poor job of it.

“If I stop breathing, maybe it will go away.” She grumbled into the pillow. He hummed thoughtfully. Eventually she lifted her head and he offered her a piece of fruit. She took it grudgingly, even though she quite liked the taste. She didn’t want him to be nice to her while she was struggling with his anatomy, and he was just continuing on happily in her body.

He sat there on the side of the bed while she lay on her belly, equally trying to hide the erection as well as squash it. They shared the fruit in silence. Eventually, she felt the arousal fade. With a sigh of relief she sat up. Kakashi smirked at her.

“For future reference: peeing usually works.” He ducked and hopped off the bed just in time to dodge the pillow she whipped at his head.

“You couldn’t have mentioned that earlier?!” She growled at him as he laughed. He really was a bastard.

* * *

Kojima-san had been nice enough to present them with a detailed map of Wind on their way out. They thanked her profusely and did their best impression of happy newlyweds as she made her suggestive comments towards them. Kakashi felt like he was actually going to miss her.

They topped up their water reserves and grabbed some food on their way out of the village. Kakashi once again had a sweater wrapped around his head to block his face from the wind, and Sakura had salvaged the mask from her shredded shirt to Kakashi’s delight. The mask had finally grown on her. He wondered if she would still feel that way when they were switched back.

Although, she hadn’t seemed to mind kissing him through the mask, he remembered with sick satisfaction.

She returned to his side, brandishing a bag of dried brown fruits happily. He eyed them sceptically. “What is that?” He asked unenthusiastically.

“They’re dates!” She said, waving them in his face as though that would make them more appealing. “They’re supposed to be really good for your digestive system…” She said glumly when it was clear he was not nearly as excited about her shrivelled fruits as she was.

“Ah…” He said as he nodded in understanding, “You’re irregular.” He said quite loudly. People turned to look. Her ears were bright red as she shuffled him along.

He was not so happy to see the desert again. He thought that if he ever saw the desert again in his life, it would be too soon. Granted, they weren’t being swept up in a sandstorm this time, which did improve his opinion, but only slightly. Regardless, he would be grateful once they were back in lush, green Konoha. He’d had enough sand to last him a lifetime.

They picked the quickest, most direct path to Suna. There was a possibility they’d have to make camp for a night, as the map didn’t indicate any towns on their route, but at least they weren’t going in blind now. They’d been running for a few hours when Sakura requested a break. He obliged her and stopped under the shadow of a massive sand dune. The sand was cool to the touch, and he relished in the feeling as he leaned back on it. Sakura was sat next to him, hunched over and brows knotted in concentration.

“Is it your back?” He asked. She sighed wearily.

“The wind chakra twisted my skin as it cut. It’s difficult to heal without seeing it.” She admitted, albeit grudgingly. She didn’t want to ask for his help, clearly, which baffled him. They were partners. He sat up and moved so he was situated behind her back. He lifted her sweater and unraveled the bandages to see the still-mangled expanse of her back. Sure enough, the spots that remained mostly-unhealed were twisted and gnarled.

“I won’t try releasing your endorphins again.” He assured her as the muscles in her back tensed. She let out a huff of laughter and he watched her shoulders drop as she forced herself to relax. If he ever were to give her pleasure like that again, he’d be sure she wouldn’t be furious with him afterwards. He would also prefer she be in her own body.

As he made slow work of untwisting and mending her skin, he couldn’t stop from letting his mind wander. As predicted, he had spent his night riddled with thoughts of the memory Sakura had shown him. He saw bits and pieces of his own memories mingled with hers, and tried to fill in any blanks left in her perspective. He wondered if things would have been different had he remembered that night. Would he have told her it was a mistake? Would he have simply pretended nothing happened?

He was kind of pretending nothing had happened right now, he realized. Had she shown him to see how he would react? No, it wasn’t like Sakura to try and trick him into something. She was far too impatient for that. He believed she was being genuine in her reasons. Perhaps she had moved past the whole ordeal and now it was just a funny anecdote between friends.

He didn’t find it terribly funny, though. When he thought about her skin under his hands, the hem of her dress at his fingertips, her mouth parting beneath his, and all the sweet noises she made…

“Ouch!” Sakura yelped and leaned away from him. He winced in sympathy.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said and forced himself to pay attention.

“How do you think Naruto will react when he hears about all this?” She asked after a few moments of silence. Kakashi knotted his brow. Naruto’s constant state of _loud_ sometimes made it difficult to tell if he was angry, happy, excited, or any other emotion in his range. There were a few things that had transpired during this mission he could see him being pretty pissed off about, though. Kakashi’s hands-on tour of Sakura’s body, for one. He would probably not take that very well.

“What if we just don’t tell anyone?” Kakashi proposed. That could be fun, he thought. If they returned to Konoha, still trapped in each other’s bodies, and just pretended to be one another. He pictured himself sitting in Sakura’s living room with his legs in Ino’s lap while the blonde painted his toenails and told him the hottest flower shop gossip.

“I would love to see you attempt one day at the hospital in my stead.” She said through her laughter. He hadn’t even considered the hospital. He couldn’t even imagine picking up Sakura’s responsibilities at the hospital. He _could_ imagine her cute medic’s uniform, though. It was pretty much the only perk to visiting the hospital. She wouldn’t wear it for a house call, something he’d found out the hard way. He could almost feel the lump she’d given him after he’d made that particular request.

“Yeah, maybe not.” He conceded. Her back was beginning to look somewhat normal again, he noticed with pride. He told her as much.

“Finally,” she said in relief. “We’ve wasted enough time with my injuries on this mission.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but since you brought it up…” He said with false severity. She swatted at him over her shoulder, missing by a long shot.

“If it were you, you’d still be passed out cold in that inn.” She pointed out harshly.

“Remember when you looked up to and revered me?”

“Mm, yes, I think it lasted all of thirty seconds. That eraser dropped on your head and all my reverence flew out the window.” She teased. “Not to mention that whole One Thousand Years of Death thing. Oh, and the fact that Naruto and I beat your bell test by threatening to spoil Icha Icha Tactics. _And_ —”

“Okay, I get it!” He interrupted abruptly. Her mouth closed with an audible _pop_. Then she burst out laughing.

“So sensitive, Kakashi-sensei.” She said teasingly. His forearms crawled with goose bumps at the indirect reminder of how she’d whispered the honorific in his ear in her memory.

“How does your back feel?” He changed the subject before his thoughts could run wild again.

“It’s good, we can get moving again.” She said, jumping up eagerly and forgoing the bandages. He didn’t argue; she definitely knew better than he did in this department. They shouldered their packs and took off running again.

* * *

After three more hours of running, stopping only for quick water breaks, Kakashi noticed something in the distance. As they got closer, he realized they were trees. They paused and shared confused, elated looks with one another.

“An oasis?” Sakura asked quietly, as if she could scare it off. He figured if anyone could, it was her. He was wise enough to keep that thought to himself. “I always kind of thought they were myths.” She admitted. He laughed at her, despite the fact that he was just as blown away as she was.

“We’re only two hours from Suna now.” He pointed out. The sun was starting to get low in the sky. If they made a beeline for Suna now, they’d get there just as darkness fell. But that oasis did look awfully nice…

“Let’s at least look at it.” She said excitedly. “Come on, Kakashi! You have to admit, it’s pretty amazing.” She said, daring him to tell her otherwise.

“Sakura, I have traveled many places, and seen many things. I’m not as easily impressed as—” She was quite literally running away from him. “ _I hope it’s a mirage_!” He shouted after her. Her laugh carried over the sand and taunted him. _No respect_ , he thought sadly as he dashed after her.

It turned out that the oasis was not, in fact, a mirage. It _was_ an incredible sight to behold, though. He’d let Sakura have that win. There was something remarkable about a lone jade pool in a sea of sand that made him feel like he and Sakura had wandered into a small heaven. He half-expected his life to flash before his eyes.

“Still not impressed?” Sakura teased as she grinned at his awestruck expression. He snapped his mouth shut and rolled his eyes.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be the worst thing, if we arrive in Suna tomorrow morning instead.” He said after a beat of silence. Sakura was all smiles and gleeful wiggles. She looked ridiculous in his body. “It would be easier for them to arrange room for us at the Kazekage residence in the morning, you know.” He said. She nodded and hummed in agreement.

“Yes, it’s the considerate thing to do.” She said, pulling her mask down and grinning impishly. She sat by the glittering pool and pulled out her wrinkly fruits, beckoning him to join her. He gladly joined her by the water, but he turned his nose up at the date she offered him. She shrugged and took a bite of one. He pretended not to notice the way her mouth grimaced around it and how she struggled to swallow it down. He smiled when she surreptitiously put the bag back in her pack, never to be seen again.

“I do believe it’s your turn to catch dinner.” He said smugly. “That is, unless you’d like to trade your secret in for a favour?” He proposed. She barked out a laugh.

“Dream on, Hatake.” She said as she walked out onto the glittering pool and began to scope out a target. He used the time she took to catch a fish to pluck a dried bush out from the sand at the edge of the oasis. The air was still hot with the sun out, but once it went down, they’d be glad for the fire.

Sakura had already cleaned the fish when he rejoined her. He broke off just enough of the bush for a small fire to cook the fish and saved the rest for nightfall. They sat with their ankles in the pool while they enjoyed their dinner, watching the sun lower and set over the dunes.

“Who knew the desert could be so enchanting?” She said dreamily. He eyed her as she stared off into the sunset. She was a hopeless romantic, always had been. He realized that the silly, wistful expression on his face wasn’t entirely out of place. Along the way, with all the lost loved ones and violence, he’d forgotten he was a romantic at heart, too. She was a nice reminder of that.

“Even after the sandstorm and that fossil of a village?” He implored jokingly. She laughed.

“Yes, even after that.” She said stubbornly. “Don’t try to change my mind. Even almost dying at the hands of Aoyagi couldn’t put a damper on _this,_ ” she said, gesturing to the view before them. He smiled at her softly, even though she wasn’t looking at him.

“You were impressive yesterday, Sakura.” He commended in earnest. “That ninja was no joke. It would have been a difficult fight under normal circumstances, but you did it with the odds stacked against you.” Sakura blushed but grinned happily at his praise.

“I had a pretty good teacher.” She said with a crooked smile.

“How did you do it?” He asked, ignoring the bait.

“I cut off their chakra network.” She said proudly. He raised his eyebrows in impressed surprise. “I can show you how, if you want. It would definitely eat up far less of your chakra than all that ninjutsu.” She said as she raised two fingers, coated in pointed blue chakra.

“It’s the same shape as your chakra scalpel.” He noted as he inspected it. “But the chakra is different; it’s not as dense.”

“I basically combined my technique with the Hyuuga method of taking your opponent down from the inside out. Usually, I would only target physical vital points in the body, but with the Sharingan I was able to target the chakra flow.” She reached forward and took his right forearm in her hand. With her free hand, she tugged her hitae-ate up and gazed down at his arm before running those two fingers across his skin.

“Was that wise?” He asked, though he didn’t feel much different.

“I only severed a very small line. If my chakra were a little denser I could simultaneously snap tendons and nerves, but I’d rather not injure you unprovoked.” She said with a sweet smile.

“You’re always trying to injure me.” He pointed out.

“You’re always provoking me.” She dismissed. “Try generating the mystical palm.” She said, looking smug. He shrugged and tried to gather the chakra in his right hand. He frowned at the blue cloud of chakra that appeared.

“I can’t manipulate it any further than this.” He said with mild amazement. She already looked too smug for his liking.

“Anyone who didn’t demonstrate exemplary chakra control wouldn’t even be able to produce that much.”

“Exemplary chakra control—Sakura, you flatter me,” Kakashi said happily.

“I wasn’t talking about y—”

“Thank you, Sakura-chan.” He interrupted firmly, determined to cheat this compliment out of her. She rolled her eyes at him before putting away the Sharingan.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as the sky faded from orange, to purple, and the air around them began to chill in earnest. They had already pulled their feet from the oasis pool and Kakashi gathered what remained of his dry brush to make a fire for them. They forewent the tent, opting to sleep under the stars instead. Once again, Sakura volunteered for first watch

“You sure? You’ve been through a rough couple days, you must be tired.” He said, eyeing her warily.

“I’m _fine_ , geez. I’m too impatient to take second watch. So unless you’d like me to wake you up two hours earlier than you need to…” She said with a threatening smile. He conceded and crawled into his bedroll without argument. She really was such a stubborn thing.

* * *

Sakura sat by and stoked the fire until she was certain Kakashi had succumbed to sleep. She wrapped a spare blanket around her shoulders as the temperature dropped from cool to cold. She wondered if they’d made the right decision in skipping the tent, but Kakashi was mewling away happily in his sleep, so she figured he was comfortable enough, snuggled up in his bedroll by the fire.

She spent the night gazing at the oasis pool as it glittered in the moonlight, getting up every now and then to scour the sand for more dried brush to keep the fire going, and listening to the soft noises Kakashi made all night. She tried to tune him out, but she supposed some level of her consciousness was morbidly curious about what could have been going on in his head to illicit those little purrs.

Or maybe she already knew and was just being voyeuristic. Kakashi’s body certainly had an opinion about what those noises were alluding to. She sighed wearily. She expected that a man nearly-forty wouldn’t be quite so virile, but here she was, half-hard in the middle of the desert, listening to her own soft moans. She wondered what that said about her, psychologically. Was it narcissistic?

She didn’t get any sleep that night. At one point, she’d nodded off, propped up against a tree, but she’d woken not fifteen minutes later when Kakashi made a sound that was downright _obscene_ , and her deeply tiresome semi graduated to fully aroused. She couldn’t even remember a time in her life when she’d ever made a sound like that, she thought grudgingly.

What the hell was in this man’s fantasies? She really needed to pick up her own copies of Icha Icha if she was missing out on this much. That trail of thought was entirely counterproductive, she realized with a sigh and a thump of her head against the tree behind her. Hadn’t he said peeing would do the trick? That would prove to be a lot more difficult to do than she had imagined.

 _What a mess_ , she thought to herself, referencing both the splashes she’d made and the state of her life. She missed her body. She could always pee easily, sleep soundly, and she wasn’t infuriatingly aroused at all times. _Okay, that’s not entirely true_ , she admitted to herself. She could acknowledge that she could be a bit insatiable herself from time to time. But when her arousal reared its ugly head, she usually had no issues ignoring it. The same could not be said of her experience in Kakashi’s body.

Sakura let the fire die as the sun began to peek out over the sand dunes again. Kakashi was still sound asleep, blissfully unaware of the hours she’d spent glaring at the bulge in her pants as it shifted from hard, to soft, to hard again, and on it went all night long. She blamed herself really, because she had willfully endured the sleepy, erotic noises emitting from her body. It wasn’t truly Kakashi’s fault, but she still felt a little resentful.

 _You just want to know what he dreamed about, perv,_ she mentally chastised herself.

The sun had risen fully above the dunes now and the air began to warm. Sakura found herself gazing at the oasis pool again. She still had some time before they’d be heading to Suna. How many opportunities would she have in her life to take a dip in her own personal paradise?

As she undressed, she boldly let her hands feel the contours of Kakashi’s body, despite knowing it would only encourage the heat coiling low in her belly. He really did have an exceptional physique, she noted with a sigh. Rugged and strong, but lean and graceful. How unfair. By the time she was wading into the pool her body was standing at full attention again. _Gods, but every piece of him is perfect,_ she bemoaned internally. _I wonder if his face is as pretty as the rest_ , she thought with a deep flush.

Thankfully, the water was cold enough to wash away the evidence.

* * *

Kakashi was surprised when he opened his eyes to daylight. It was getting unpleasantly warm in his bedroll, and he had an uncomfortable dampness between his legs. He laid there for a moment, considering the implication. He could remember bits and pieces of his dreams, and given the subject matter he wasn’t entirely surprised by the state in which he’d awakened. He imagined Sakura had gotten an earful last night.

With a sigh, he unstuck his thighs and crawled out of the bedroll. Sakura was floating face up in the middle of the pool in front of him. And her face wasn’t the only thing that was up. _Yeah, she definitely heard me last night_ , he thought with another sigh. This mission was turning out to be far more problematic than it was worth.

At least he would be able to get in the water without raising any eyebrows, he reasoned. He wasn’t sure how much more pent up frustration he could take. It had only been a few days, and already he was feeling the strain of it. He was sure Sakura had it worse. If he had been in his own body he would have excused himself ages ago to whack one out as quickly and privately as possible, but that was off the table in their current situation.

He was purposely noisy when he approached the pool so that Sakura would be warned of his presence. He didn’t try to hide his mirth when she sunk into the water with a big splash in her shock. When she came back up, her hair was stuck to her face, but even that wasn’t enough to hide her flushed skin.

“Good morning, Sakura-chan!” He said pleasantly, receiving nought more than a grunt in response. “I had the most restful sleep last night.” He boasted, hoping to ruffle her feathers. The way she glared at him told him they were already good and ruffled, and his efforts were being wasted. She was crankier than he’d ever seen her. He felt for her, but not enough to go easy on her. He was nothing if not consistent.

“Shall we head to Suna? I could use a real breakfast and some air conditioning.” She said, probably sensing ill intentions from Kakashi. Or he was just over thinking things and she really did just crave the comforts of civilization. He watched her out of the corner of his eye when they strode out of the water, but she seemed to have everything under control as she dressed.

He didn’t bother with the bindings, and Sakura didn’t try to force them on him. They’d be in Suna soon enough and he’d probably just slink off to his room and try to numb himself to the charms of Sakura’s body. It was a vicious cycle; getting turned on, and then being turned on by the feeling of being turned on. This was a cruel world they lived in.

The run to Suna was pleasant. It was still early enough that the air remained relatively fresh, and if that wasn’t enough then he could rely on Sakura’s cold shoulder to cool him off. She had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole way, only speaking when he asked her a direct question that couldn’t be answered with a gesture or grunt.

A friendly face greeted them at the gates. Kankuro greeted them warmly, paying extra close attention to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he escorted them through the gates. Kakashi tensed under his arm, and shot wary glances to Sakura, hoping she’d step in. She seemed to be enjoying his discomfort.

“What drags you two through Suna?” Kankuro asked, mainly speaking to Kakashi, tightening his hand on his shoulder and nudging him. Kakashi gave him a dirty look and Kankuro recoiled. “Whoa, what’s up with you?” Two paces ahead of them, Sakura laughed.

“Don’t mind her; she hasn’t gotten laid in awhile.” Sakura said with a vindictive sneer for Kakashi’s benefit. That spiteful she-devil…

“Well, that’s an easy fix.” Kankuro said suggestively, dropping his arm back down around Kakashi’s shoulders. He was pretty sure half of Suna felt the murderous intent rolling off of him.


	11. The Feast & the Legend

Sakura thrilled at the feeling of A/C blasting down on her as she stepped into her room at the Kage tower. She immediately threw herself onto the fluffy bed that was all hers. She had abandoned Kakashi to deal with Kankuro on his own once they’d received the keys to their respective rooms. She was confident the great Hatake Kakashi could handle himself.

Kankuro was harmless anyway, she reasoned; mostly to counteract the guilt that was starting to seep into her hubris. _It serves him right_ , she thought spitefully. _For what, having the audacity to sleep soundly while you had a crisis in the middle of the desert?_ Another voice inside of her said. She groaned to herself.

“ _Damn it._ ” She whispered when the guilt finally got to her. She stood up, intent on going next door and apologizing to Kakashi for throwing him to the sharks. That was, until she heard a high-pitched giggle coming from the hall outside her door. She frowned. She did _not_ laugh like that.

“ _Kankuro_ … _stop it! You’re so bad_ …” Her own voice said through giggles. Sakura opened the door with so much force it nearly flew off its hinges. Standing on the other side, hands on his hips and eyebrow raised, was Kakashi. Kankuro stood behind him, arms crossed over his chest, looking unimpressed but mildly amused.

“I deserved that.” She conceded after a long moment of silence. Satisfied, Kankuro shrugged and headed off down the hall with a wave over his shoulder.

“See you at dinner tonight.” He called out before he turned the corner and disappeared. Kakashi was still stood in front of her, displeased as ever. With a small sigh, Sakura opened the door wide enough to let Kakashi in.

“Why would you sic that sand brat on me?” He demanded once the door closed behind her.

“Aw, c’mon, Kankuro’s not that bad.” She admonished, knowing it was a lie. She liked hanging out with Kankuro, but he was a voracious flirt. A Kiba of the Sand, if you would. She knew how to handle it, but she knew it was cruel to subject Kakashi to that.

“He grabbed my ass!” Kakashi shouted, blushing and infuriated.

“Yeah, he’s a little handsy.” She said with a sigh. “Are you sure it was him, though? Sometimes he uses the puppet…” She suggested, though Kakashi did not look comforted by the idea of being fondled by a doll.

“Have you…” Kakashi started, but trailed off as he weighed his next words. He looked a combination of curious and disgusted, “have the two of you…been together?” He said slowly with deliberation. Now Sakura was blushing.

“No!” She said immediately. “He’s just…”

“Friendly?” Kakashi supplied doubtfully. “You have many friends, Sakura-chan.” He pointed out sarcastically. If Sakura didn’t know any better, she’d say he was jealous.

“And you’re an ass.” She retorted. “Honestly, Kankuro has carried a little torch for me since I saved him from Sasori’s poison.” She admitted with a little sigh. “But he _is_ just a friend.” Kakashi hummed vaguely before plopping down on her bed. “Hey! You have your own room; get your sweaty butt of my bed!”

“Technically, this is your sweaty butt.” He said with a wide grin. She felt her eyebrow start to twitch, and Kakashi took that as his cue to leave.

Once he was gone she heaved a sigh of relief. She peeled her dusty clothes off and headed for the washroom to freshen up. She hadn’t been kidding about that breakfast. As she pulled her mask off, it occurred to her that this was _her_ space, and Kakashi couldn’t hide her mirrors from her now. She grinned to herself and excitedly let herself into the washroom.

“I think you’re getting a little too comfortable in my body, Sakura-chan.” She jumped when Kakashi materialized from behind the open door with a toothbrush in his hand. He was looking deliberately at her bare chest.

“What,” she began slowly, “the _hell_ are you doing in my bathroom?” She said with visible effort to stay calm. He ginned cheekily.

“ _Our_ bathroom.” He corrected. “You’d have known that if you hadn’t abandoned me with Kankuro.” He said pointedly. She stormed out without sparing him another glance.

She needed to get her mind out of this body, and she most _definitely_ needed to get this body off her mind.

* * *

Sakura was wound up _tight_ , Kakashi noted with a short laugh as she made her escape. At first he thought she was mad she’d had to stay up all night, but that had been her choice, so he ruled that out.

Then, he thought, maybe she resented him for putting them in this situation. She’d gotten into a lot of trouble these last few days, all because he’d asked her to accompany him on this mission. He ruled that out pretty quickly as well, because Sakura wasn’t the type to hold a grudge. Not for real, anyway. She’d joked enough in the past few days about how annoying it was that he’d gotten them trapped in a body swap jutsu that he was sure she wasn’t _seriously_ angry with him over it.

Realistically, he could only reason that she was undeniably, unquenchably horny. He knew the feeling. There was something horribly sadistic in being trapped in a body that made your blood run hot. It wouldn’t have been so bad, except that he’d given her that accidental orgasm. He couldn’t really blame her for being so agitated after that.

He decided he ought to make it up to her. He could at least help take her mind off it.

Once he finished up in the bathroom, he dressed and went to knock at her door. When she didn’t answer, he took matters into his own hands and let himself in, privacy be damned. It wasn’t like there was any part of her he’d never seen before. He never did understand the point of locks in a village full of ninja. But when he stepped inside her room, he was met with an unexpected sight.

He looked around the empty room in confusion. He couldn’t feel her chakra presence anywhere. Had she really just ditched him? Annoyed, he left her room and started down the hall, and was promptly bowled over by a profoundly bewildered Shikamaru.

“Sakura?” He said. “How did you get here?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Kakashi countered. Shikamaru fixed him with a puzzled stare.

“Preparation for the chunin exams…we just had this conversation five minutes ago, when I bumped into you in the lobby.” Shikamaru looked more confused than he had perhaps ever been in his life. Kakashi sighed inwardly; she really was a tricky little thing, that Sakura.

“You’re sure it was me?” He asked, as if pink-haired kunoichi with Leaf headbands were abundant in Suna.

“Pretty sure.” Shikamaru said deadpanned. “I know I’m going to regret asking, but what exactly is going on here?” He asked tiredly.

“I’m Kakashi. Sakura and I got hit with a body-swap jutsu while on a mission in Fang, we’ve been travelling in the desert for three days, we’ve suffered mortal wounds and countless humiliation, and now she’s absconded in my likeness.” Kakashi answered in one breath. Shikamaru stared at him for a moment before letting out a long breath and tilting his head skyward.

“What a drag.”

* * *

Life was much easier when she didn’t fear the sight of her reflection, or the sound of her voice, or any other physical attribute that had caused her extreme discomfort in the last two days. She had felt bad momentarily when she realized she’d not only stolen Kakashi’s appearance, but also all their money; that guilt disappeared much as she suspected the mirrors in their shared bathroom had. At this rate, she would never see his face.

At this rate, she wasn’t sure she even wanted to. She was positive he was at least somewhat attractive under that infernal mask, and she wasn’t sure she could handle anymore enticement. Even if he was horribly disfigured, she was sure she’d find his face as enchanting as the rest of him. Rat bastard. He had no right.

Her first order of business was getting word to Tsunade-shishou about their predicament. Shikamaru had said he and the Sand emissaries would be heading back to Konoha in two days, so she supposed she and Kakashi would just tag along with them. Hopefully, Tsunade could organize a solution in time for their arrival. That was probably overreaching, but a girl could dream. So with the messenger hawk on its way to Konoha, Sakura was free to enjoy her two carefree days in Suna.

“Oi, Sakura!” She turned to see Shikamaru coming toward her with a knowing look on his face. She sighed inwardly. He must have bumped into Kakashi. “Eh, I don’t know if you’re aware, but you’ve got a doppelganger running around.” He said sarcastically.

“Is that so?” She asked feigning innocence.

“Mm, she told me this funny story, too. Something about being Kakashi trapped in your body, and having all his money stolen?” Sakura’s innocent smile didn’t falter. Shikamaru sighed. “Look, I don’t want to be involved. There’s a feast tonight in the Kage tower and you and Kakashi have been extended invitations. Just don’t show up wearing the same body.” He said unenthusiastically before walking away. “Oh, and Kakashi is looking for you.” he called out over his shoulder.

Yikes.

She wasn’t quite ready to give up her Kakashi-free morning just yet, but she clearly couldn’t roam around looking like herself. She looked at her reflection in a shop window and bid it farewell before using a henge to alter her into someone more inconspicuous. She looked at her new reflection in satisfaction. She was now a nurse named Yume who worked part-time at the Suna hospital. Kakashi had never met Yume, and would have no reason to seek her out.

Sakura had wanted to ask Shikamaru what this feast was about, but she was lucky she got what little information she already had from him. Kankuro had also mentioned seeing them at dinner this evening, but she hadn’t questioned it then. Wandering the village, it became abundantly clear that all of Suna was ramping up for a massive celebration.

Everywhere she looked she saw businesses and homes being decorated with gauzy fabrics and paper lanterns in brilliant greens and blues. People were scurrying around, carrying lavish garments to and fro, and children huddled together showing each other handcrafted masks and headdresses. Sakura always knew the people of Suna to be relatively sober and subdued. It was interesting to see the village so filled with excitement.

She’d enjoyed a small breakfast alone while she people watched in peace. After a few hours of much-needed alone time, she was feeling in much higher spirits. She decided she may as well join in the festivities, despite not knowing exactly what was being celebrated. As long as there was food, drink, and pretty dresses, Sakura was pretty much sold. So she stepped into a shop boasting beautiful silky fabrics both inside and out and immersed herself in a little retail therapy.

Two shopping bags and one to-go meal later, Sakura felt so relaxed she actually sought Kakashi out. She’d been giving him the runaround for nearly four hours now, so she figured he’d likely given up and gone back to his room to enjoy the A/C and Icha Icha. She had just raised her fist to knock when the door flew open. Her own face looked at her in confusion.

“Who the hell is this?” He asked as he beckoned her in. She’d forgotten about her transformation into Yume.

“Oh, whoopsies.” She said with a giggle as she dropped the jutsu and reappeared in Kakashi’s body. “I brought you food as a peace offering.” She said with an outstretched hand. He looked dubious but accepted it anyway.

“What’s with the bags?” He asked with a nod to the two matching shopping bags in her hand. She smiled gleefully.

“There’s a festival tonight—” She began excitedly.

“No.” He interrupted.

“But you don’t even—”

“No.” He repeated as he dug into the food she’d brought him. “This is good.” He mumbled around his large bite.

“Just think how good the food at the festival will be…” She cajoled.

“That would be excellent. You make quite the delivery service.” He said with a grin before shoving another bite in his mouth.

“The Kazekage and Suna have welcomed us as esteemed guests; we should show our appreciation by partaking in their customs.” Sakura insisted with a haughty sniff. When that didn’t appear to sway him, she switched tactics. She leaned down to speak gently into his ear while he ate. “Unless you’d like me to tell Naruto what _really_ happened with Ayame-chan at Ichiraku last month.” She grinned as the colour drained from his face.

“You wouldn’t.” He mumbled in shock.

“I won’t if you cooperate.” She said sweetly. Kakashi stared at her in horror but eventually submitted. “Excellent. I got matching outfits for us.” She declared as she placed the bags on his bed to show him her spoils.

“Outfits?” He repeated in horror. She tossed a wicked smile at him over her shoulder.

“Outfits.” She confirmed.

* * *

Kakashi spent the hours leading up to the feast trying to guilt Sakura into leaving him behind for the evening but she was immovable. His tortured expression only seemed to please her, and every time he begged her to take pity on him she sighed happily, like it was music to her ears. He could see he wasn’t getting anywhere like this; her mind was set. Maybe if he proved to be a wholly uninteresting festival partner, she would be so frustrated she’d beg him to go back to his room.

That was unlikely, he thought. For some reason, she actually seemed to enjoy his company; even when he did little else besides read and hum disinterestedly in whatever it was she was talking about. She never minded when he pretended to ignore her, or that he was the world’s worst conversationalist. He realized too late into their friendship that he was comforted by her exuberant, incessantly chattering presence.

When the time came, she waltzed back into his room in a whirlwind of iridescent swathes of fabric and glittering costume jewelry. He sighed inwardly. Of course, she looked beautiful; if he didn’t know her to be a ferocious Leaf kunoichi he’d have mistaken her for a princess of the Wind. She twirled dramatically, flaring out the long shimmering skirt than hung low on her hips, and all the embellishments dripping off her clothes jingled like wind chimes. She’d done it more for her own benefit than his, but he’d gotten quite an eyeful of her shapely legs during that twirl, so he wasn’t complaining.

“What do you think?” She asked elatedly as she examined all the foreign things adorning her body. Kakashi hummed his approval, but his eyes were busy following the two slits in her skirt. From the tip of her toes up all the way up to her hip bone. He shamelessly let his eyes follow the sleek curves and contours of her body, her exposed waist, the smooth skin of her bare shoulders, and when he finally made it to her face she met his eyes with a raised brow and pink cheeks.

“I think you’ll be cold.” He said after a tense moment of wondering how to proceed after being caught eyeing her up. He briefly wondered if there was any room between those slits and the top of that skirt for underwear.

“I’m feeling quite warm actually.” She said with a forced laugh. He kept his eyes on her, watching her pink cheeks and bright eyes and wondering if it was a good idea to spend his night in the proximity of those thighs. Then again, the alternative was him being far away while she walked those thighs around Suna for anyone else to admire them. He was starting to realize he might have a bit of a jealous streak. She cleared her throat and turned away from him nervously.

The view from behind was quite nice as well, he noted. He didn’t have much time to ponder it before she turned back around, flourishing a long piece of shimmering fabric.

“What’s that for?” He asked warily. She huffed in irritation.

“I told you, we’re going to match.” She said devilishly, waving the fabric in his face as if that would entice him. Or maybe she hoped to hypnotize him. Either way, it was failing. “You don’t like it?” She asked with a pout.

“I do. It is a very nice curtain.” He said amiably. She growled at him.

“It’s a sash! You’re impossible.” She said as she tossed it at his head. “Look, I got you something easy and subdued, _and_ I got a new shirt to replace the one that got shredded by Aoyagi.” She wagged a threatening finger in his face. “Now transform into yourself and I will wrap you up in this beautiful fabric, and we will have a lovely evening.” She demanded. With a sigh, he did as he was told. With a morsel of shame, he realized her bossiness actually sent a thrill through him. He did love a good challenge.

Sakura made quick work of draping the sash around him, and made him a little dizzy in the process, with all her turns about him and tossing the fabric over his head, his shoulder, around his back. By the time she was done he wondered if it had been her mission to mummify him. She stepped back and nodded in approval of her own handiwork.

“Very handsome,” she deemed him. He doubted it. She walked through their shared washroom to her room and reappeared with what she called sandals, but looked like very sparkly shin guards. He was dismayed and enthralled when she lifted her leg out of its slit and onto a chair to buckle up the sandal. His mouth felt dry, but he figured the desert could do that to a man. He looked away when she lifted her second leg. “Shall we?” She said with a charming smile while she looped her arm into the crook of his elbow. He let her tug him out of the room, albeit reluctantly.

He felt like they could have much more fun in his room than at the festival. Top of that list was a refresher on that memory she’d shared, but maybe they could skip the genjutsu this time. That was not the first time in his life that he’d been thankful Sakura could not read his mind.

As the doors to the elevator closed, Kakashi caught their reflection in the polished brass. It seemed Sakura had as well, and her hold on his arm tightened and she grinned up at him. Every time her hands tightened on his arm, his stomach tightened along with them.

“We look so _cute_.” She cooed. He thought he rather looked like her bodyguard, with his sash draped over his masked vest and standard uniform pants. What a laughable idea; that the firecracker at his side would need anyone to protect her.

It was a short ride down to the lobby, and when they entered the banquet hall, Kakashi was very glad for his pushy partner. He would have stuck out like a sore thumb without her meddling and penchant for shopping. He’d never tell her that, of course, but he was eternally grateful for her on the inside. The pleased, arrogant look on her face told him he didn’t need to say it out loud, in any case. She already knew she had been right.

All around them, everyone was dressed far more extravagantly than Kakashi was. Sakura fit in rather nicely, far from the most overstated and not nearly as underwhelming as him. Even Shikamaru had been convinced to participate, though Kakashi was sure it hadn’t taken much leg-pulling from the blonde kunoichi at his side. Or perhaps it had taken some pulling on a different appendage entirely. He decided it was best not to dwell on that. He’d really rather not picture it.

Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts by Kankuro as he saddled up to Sakura, eyeing her appreciatively and slinging an arm around her shoulders. Kakashi clenched his jaw beneath his mask. Kankuro whistled lowly.

“Now I _know_ this isn’t Kakashi.” He said with a laugh, as his hand fell from her shoulder and down her mostly-bare back. Kakashi could feel his shoulders tighten and teeth grind together. Sakura was playing along, as usual, but when she spared a glance at him her eyes twinkled with recognition and she smiled knowingly. What an enigmatic smile, he thought. Clearly she knew something he didn’t.

“Yes, what a clever man you are.” Sakura said to Kankuro as she casually removed his hand from her person. Kakashi felt the muscles in his jaw relax fractionally. “I tried to convince Kakashi to wear a dress, but he wouldn’t go for it.” She said with a teasing smile in his direction. His response was a blank stare.

“I’m pretty sure you could convince anyone to do anything with the right incentive.” Kankuro said, partly-joking but mostly suggestively. Kakashi thought he might crack a tooth if this continued for much longer. Sakura, bless her, was quick to realize his growing agitation.

“Well, maybe I’ll investigate that a little further in future.” She said as she laced her arm back around his with a salacious wink. He nearly suggested they leave and immediately get started on that. Kankuro looked stumped and silently watched as Sakura led them away to their seats at the table. There were many honoured guests of the Kazekage present, so naturally they were sat at the butt-end of the table, along with the other courtesy invitees; dignitaries’ retainers, lesser members of notable Suna clans, and two Leaf shinobi who had had the most unfortunate of weeks.

Sakura, naturally, had settled in easily and was already the best of friends with the woman across from her. She was heir to Suna’s celebrated Houki clan, and to Sakura’s delight, specialized in medical ninjutsu. They had clicked instantly. Kakashi didn’t have much to contribute to the conversation with the finer points of surgery on the battlefield being lost on him.

Sakura did try to loop him in at one point, as they discussed triage and infirmary protocol. Sakura kindly pointed out that with all his battle experience and injury, that he surely had some input. He had simply smiled and told her that with a medic as gifted as she, he could have no complaints. That had stopped her in her tracks with her teasing and with pink cheeks she went back to her conversation without him.

Then the feast was beginning. Servers came out, filling their tall, slim glasses with a thick golden liquid and placing small starter plates before the guests. Sakura looked down at the plate before her in a mix of curiosity and fear.

“Kakashi,” she whispered to him, “is that…” He bit back his smile at her reaction to the scorpion on her plate. It was large and bright red from all the spice on it.

“Fried scorpion is a staple of Wind; a national dish of sorts.” He leaned down to say softly in her ear. He saw a shiver work its way down her spine, though whether it was his doing or the scorpion’s was yet to be seen. “You ought to take a bite. Out of respect.” He said smugly, quite sure she wouldn’t do it. She glared at him.

“Why don’t _you_ take a bite?” She whispered back fiercely. He grinned beneath his mask.

“Oh, but I already have Sakura-chan.” He said as he watched her gawk at the chunk of scorpion missing from his plate. “You’re not scared, are you?” He goaded.

“ _No_.” She insisted, picking up her skewered scorpion defiantly. Still, she hesitated with it halfway to her lips. She took a deep breath to steel her nerves, and then went for it. He nearly died of laughter when she ferociously chewed through the crunchy, tough texture. Then, the spice hit her tongue and she choked so loudly, half the room turned to look at her in surprise. Gentle laughter sounded at her expense from the Wind natives, while others fixed her with a sympathetic look. Sakura swallowed her bite down then took a generous sip of the golden liquid. Houki and another were smiling compassionately at her.

“Sorry.” she mumbled quietly with pink cheeks as she wiped the corners of her mouth before fixing him with a dirty look. “You could have warned me.” She grumbled as she took another sip from her glass.

“We call this pairing the poison and antidote.” Houki offered. “The courses of this feast will coincide with the desert legend.” She explained. Sakura’s eyes widened in interest.

“You’ve heard the origin legend, haven’t you?” The ninja beside Houki spoke up. He was smirking at Sakura as her mouth parted sweetly in a silent _oh_. “ _Really_? It’s a fascinating story.” He said with a lopsided smile, clearly trying to entice Sakura. Beside him, Houki rolled her eyes.

“Lay off, would you, Daichi?” Houki said bitterly. “Either tell them the story or can it.” Daichi looked incredibly displeased at her interruption. “Dumbass.” She added under her breath. Kakashi decided he liked this woman.

“Shut up, Maiko.” He bit off in reply. Kakashi and Sakura shared a look with wide eyes. Honestly, these two reminded him a bit of Sasuke and Naruto. Perhaps if they hadn’t been to hell and back, this is where they would have ended up.

“So this origin legend,” Sakura said, interrupting the bickering pair. “This is the story of how the desert came to be?” She asked, leaning over the table eagerly.

“This legend, at its core, is a tale of romance. As all the best stories are…” Daichi began a little too theatrically for Kakashi’s taste. Not one for myths, legends and superstitions, Kakashi leaned back and continued to drink. He anticipated this would be a long story.

* * *

The promise of a good story was all the distraction Sakura needed from the scorpion fiasco. She would deal with Kakashi and his duplicity later. In the very least, the antidote portion of the poison-and-antidote was spectacular. It was light and sweet and warmed her belly. She probably should have been more concerned with her alcohol intake, but once Daichi had gotten into the tale, she was sipping absent-mindedly, completely enraptured in his words.

“The first part of the legend, the poison and the antidote,” Daichi said, waving his hand at Sakura’s half-eaten scorpion, and now empty glass, “begins with a disgraced prince, exiled from his home to find redemption. He was set adrift on the Great Salt Sea with nothing but his raft and his wits. Days went by, and he had no water or food. He began to pray, loudly and desperately. Countless days and nights passed, and he prayed to the open Sea, with nothing and no one in sight. He was nearly dead, his voice only a mere whisper, when he finally got his answer.

“The rocking of the waves suddenly ceased as his raft scraped against something solid. He had landed on a small mound of sand, surrounded on all sides by the sea. There was no drinkable water that he could see, but hidden among the sparse grass were critters. Starving, the prince reached for a scorpion. But the scorpion reached back and stung him, sinking its poison deep into his bloodstream. Now, his death seemed more imminent than ever before. He cried out with what little strength he could muster, for some divine intervention.

“‘I could help you.’ A sweet voice said to him, coming from everywhere and nowhere. ‘I could give you everything you need.’ It said; the sound reverberated in his head and overwhelmed him. He could feel the waves lapping at his feet as he lay in the sand, feeling the poison quickly course through his veins.”

“You can’t feel your veins, dumbass.” Maiko interrupted, rolling her eyes.

“It’s called artistic license!” He snapped. He spared her a quick glare and then proceeded with his storytelling. Sakura hid her smile behind her refilled glass. “Lying helpless in the sand, and dying, the prince found his only hope was this ominous voice. ‘Please. Please help me.’ He begged. The waves around his little island began to crash with more fervour.

“‘I can save your life but you must do something for me in return.’ The voice said, crashing down on him as the waves crashed against the sand. ‘Once you are healed, find the Basilisk Queen Nagami and slay her.’ The prince hesitated. Could he trade this queen’s life for his own? ‘Decide.’ The voice demanded. Finally, he agreed. He would slay this queen in order to live. Around him, the water diminished and his mound of sand grew to an island, and then further still, until he could no longer see waves on the far side.

“Water pooled to his side, cooling his heated skin. In its gentle current, it carried a vial of some glittering liquid. The voice told him to take the vial and swallow every drop. As he did so, he felt his strength return tenfold. He had never felt so alive.

“‘Return here in a fortnight’s time.’ The voice said, slowly fading into something distant. The prince stood and began his journey through the sand that had mysteriously emerged before him.” Daichi finished with an arrogant grin as Sakura hummed softly in awe.

Beside her, Kakashi was not nearly as impressed. She could see him downing his drinks and scoping the room for escape routes. Before he could attempt a getaway, the servers remerged with the second course. Maiko smiled as the plate was placed in front of her.

“Part two,” she said with a thrilled gleam in her eye, “the serpent and the sea.”


	12. The Serpent & the Sea

_The serpent and the sea_ , Sakura said to herself as she peered down at her plate. It didn’t look nearly as daunting as that scorpion had, but the insinuation of _serpent_ had her nervous. Kakashi was leaning down to speak lowly in her ear again, and as pleasant as that was, she really wished he wouldn’t. With the alcohol warming her up from the inside-out and her inhibitions lowered, her mind was already running rampant with inappropriate images. He was speeding along the inevitable coiling of heat in her stomach, and she really didn’t need the help.

“It’s king snake and sea grapes.” He said against the shell of her ear. She was sure he knew exactly what he was doing to her, but she had no idea why. She’d avoided him all day in order to dispel the ravenous feeling he was instilling in her again.

“How do you know all this?” She grumbled, chancing a look at his face hovering close to hers. Not that it mattered, with that mask on. All she gained was an accelerated pulse. He grinned under the mask.

“I told you I was worldly.” He said cheekily. She rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

“Humble, too.” She said leaning into him slightly. He held her gaze for a moment, and that telltale feeling in her abdomen began to stir.

“Hmm, well false modesty never was one of my faults.” He said playfully, and she tried to pretend she didn’t notice the arm he had slung around the back of her chair, or the hand that was dangling off the table, precariously close to her thigh.

“You have so many others; I suppose we wouldn’t want to add to the list.” She teased. He sighed wearily.

“Why do you bother carrying kunai with a tongue that sharp?” He questioned dismally. She couldn’t stop her smile from widening.

“I don’t know that my adversaries would appreciate me licking them to death.” She said with a giggle. Then, Kakashi’s dangling hand dropped, and his warm palm was very much placed on her half-covered thigh.

“Mm, yes, that sounds unbearable.” His voice carried an edge, and she would have questioned it but his thumb was stroking the skin of her thigh and she promptly forgot how to breathe.

“Um, so are you two, like…together?” Daichi asked with a frown. Sakura felt Kakashi’s fingers flex on her thigh, and while she was pretty sure it was meant to be a warning of his waning patience, she mostly just took it to be completely, embarrassingly arousing. She went to answer Daichi, but she found her voice had died in her throat at the feeling of those fingers pressing into her flesh.

“Duh, Daichi-dumbass! Stop asking stupid questions.” Maiko said rolling her eyes and huffing in exasperation. “And,” she continued, much to Sakura’s chagrin, “even if they weren’t, what makes you think you have a shot with the Hokage’s apprentice?” Daichi resembled a colour not unlike the scorpion from their first course.

“I-I was just asking!” He said as he glared fiercely at Maiko. “I wasn’t really trying to—” Daichi began urgently.

“Oh, don’t worry!” Sakura interrupted with a light laugh. “I’m sure you were just making conversation, I understand.” She said, neither confirming nor denying what Maiko had assumed. She felt Kakashi’s grip loosen, but his hand stayed put. She preferred it where it was, anyway. Distracted by Kakashi’s thumb and Daichi’s tomato-red face, she casually plopped a large bite of snake into her mouth without thinking. Her eyes widened in realization as she chewed. “Oh, it’s good!” She said in delighted surprise. Kakashi chuckled beside her, and his thumb made an extra-long stroke along her thigh.

“Daichi, why don’t you continue your story? I’m sure Sakura would love to hear the rest.” Kakashi said far too smugly for Sakura’s taste, but she was feeling too flustered to do anything about it now. As Daichi continued with the story, Sakura busied her hands with the plate in front of her, glad for something to do besides drink.

“The prince wandered for two days through the sand, during which time he learned the magnificent effects of the elixir; he was impervious to the threats of this daunting landscape. He had never heard of a Basilisk Queen, nor had he ever seen such a strange landscape in his life. He had studied the scrolls in the palace library, but none of them mentioned this arid land, or a Queen Nagami. On the third day, he was met with merciless winds. He was pushed senselessly by the wind and sand until he arrived at a cave. He ducked inside for shelter until the storm passed.

“He walked into the cave’s depths, and oddly found that it was basking in a dim glow, despite no outside light filtering in…” Daichi continued. Sakura’s attention was briefly taken away from the story as she felt Kakashi’s arm leave her shoulders, followed by his hand. He was holding his chopsticks in the hand he had just had on her thigh. She eyed it for probably too long, because Kakashi was looking at her with a raised brow. She shook her head and tuned back in to the story.

“…deeper, the glow intensified. Upon reaching the deepest cavern, he was met with the sight of a most beautiful creature, and the source of that golden light. The creature set its yellow eyes on him but made no effort to move. He realized that it was hurt, its body lying limp on the rocks. He approached slowly.

“‘So you have come to kill me.’ The creature said, its voice raspy and high. It sent a shiver down his spine. With great effort, the creature turned over to face him, and his heart stopped. The body of a beautiful woman lay before him, covered in gleaming gold and green scales. Her yellow eyes bore into him. ‘My sister has chosen a handsome champion. I wonder what she has promised in exchange for your soul.’

“‘My soul?’ He questioned. The scaled woman slithered closer to him, dragging her broken body across the floor. ‘Your sister…saved my life in return for your demise.’ He admitted. That raspy voice hummed lowly. ‘You are the Basilisk Queen Nagami, are you not?’ He asked but hoped she wasn’t. He didn’t know if he could bring himself to kill such an alluring creature.

“‘I am…and what will you do with this life my sister has granted you?’ She asked, slithering closer still. He regaled her with the tale of his exile and his quest for redemption so that he might one day return to his people.” Sakura’s plate was empty at this point, and her glass was back in hand. She could feel that her mind was beginning to get a little clouded from the drink, but she was too enthralled in the story to care.

“So this prince thinks murdering a dying queen will bring him redemption?” Kakashi asked sarcastically. Sakura shushed him fiercely, swatting his shoulder with her free hand while remaining focused on Daichi.

“Ignore him, he’s bitter.” She said, ignoring Kakashi’s protesting. “Please continue.” Daichi obliged her happily.

“To answer your question, no. The prince began to doubt himself. The Basilisk Queen had listened to his story with such compassion that he thought it was surely the wrong thing to do; to kill this woman. So he confided in her about his doubts. She seemed understanding, but was adamant that her sister would not let him continue freely with his debt unpaid. So they formulated a plan.

“Queen Nagami had a plan that would give him both his life and hers, as well as redeem him in the eyes of his people. If he were to slay her sister, the land left in her wake would be his to make a new home for his people. He would be the greatest explorer in history, she promised. They spent days in that cave, the prince thoroughly seduced by Queen Nagami’s beauty and promises. Once ten days had passed since the prince’s quest began, he headed back into the desert, with a layer of Queen Nagami’s shed skin in hand. A spoil of his battle well fought, she explained when he resisted taking it. Her sister would need proof.

“He arrived two days later at the peninsula where it had all began, placed the hide at the water’s edge and kneeled before it. A column of sea foam emerged in the shape of a woman and that sweet voice spoke to him. ‘You found my sister.’ She said. The prince bowed his head and told her of his battle with the Basilisk Queen. When he stood and faced her, obsidian eyes as dark and endless as the night’s sky stared at him unblinkingly. ‘I see,’ she said in a tone of understanding. The prince didn’t waste any more time, and he plunged a dagger, coated with the venom of the Basilisk Queen, deep into her heart.”

Sakura had been intently focused on Daichi and his words. She was broken from the reverie when the servers came around with the third course. By this time, half the table had been listening to Daichi’s retelling of this famous Wind legend, and they all appeared to be waiting patiently for him to continue. Sakura was no exception. She spared a look to the plate set in front of her; a splendid array of fruits, both dried and fresh. They fresh fruit appeared to have been tossed in spices. Their glasses were now being filled with a dark ale as accompaniment.

“The third and final part; reward and reaping.” Daichi said as he plopped a juicy piece of plum in his mouth. Sakura frowned down at her plate to find the “reaping”; she suspected her fruit was being served with a particularly hard kick. Maiko laughed softly.

“Don’t worry; it’s not nearly as bad as the scorpion, and the ale cuts straight through the heat.” She assured her. Sakura smiled in thanks and dove into both the fruit and the ale.

“The woman of the Great Salt Sea had exploded into mist, and as the remnants of her body dispersed, so did the sea. Now, he was standing in a great expanse of sand. After awhile, the sand in front of him began to part until his Basilisk Queen stood before him. She smiled at him, her eyes scouring the area. She seemed unhappy when she didn’t find what she was looking for. She asked him where the body was.

“He didn’t understand. Her body had been nothing but water and mist; of course it was gone. Queen Nagami was furious. In her anger she revealed her true intentions to the prince; she needed her sister slain in order to reclaim her domain. For too long, the sea had been revered, and now it was her turn. Queen Nagami abandoned him there in the desert to pursue whatever remained of her sister’s existence. In the end, the prince was left to return to his people, if he so chose.

“He traversed the desert, intending to find hospitable land for his people, but there was no water to be found. Only poisonous creatures and dust. He fell to his knees and prayed. He had no concept of how long he kneeled there, praying to anything that would hear him. Eventually, a familiar voice called out to him in the distance.

“‘You forsook me for the lies and beauty of the Basilisk Queen, and now you beg for salvation.’ She whispered. He cried and apologized for his foolishness. He had been deluded and arrogant, overcome with the possibility of becoming a hero whose likes would be unparalleled. ‘Bring your people to this place, and the worthy shall find deliverance.’ She promised and then the voice was gone. He tried calling out for her again, but he would receive no response.

“He did as she commanded. He went back to his homeland, stricken with poverty and in dire need of saving, and his people were all too eager to follow him into the strange land. He brought them to the place she had spoken to him, as promised, but it had been a dreadful journey. He had lost many to exhaustion and poisoning. His people were losing faith in him, especially after he’d brought them to their destination and there was still nothing but sand in every direction.

“Eventually his people abandoned him. He spent the rest of his life wandering the desert in search of purpose, but never found it. On his dying day, a voice spoke to him, sweet and low. ‘Your people were worthy of salvation, but you were not.’ He died smiling; glad to know his people had found their home at last.” The table erupted in applause for Daichi and Sakura smiled and clapped with them. Kakashi was not nearly as impressed, and Maiko was still rolling her eyes at Daichi.

“So the desert was created by a grudge match between two sisters.” Kakashi said dubiously. Sakura swatted at him again, but this time he caught her wrist and held her hand down against his lap where she could do no more damage. She stuck her tongue out at him in a grand display of maturity. Daichi frowned at him, peeved at his ongoing criticisms.

“Ugh, I know. I hate that version of the story.” Maiko said, much to Daichi’s horror. “That’s the most common version, for sure, but I prefer the retelling that doesn’t boil down to vengeful women.” She said as she chewed on a date (Sakura had learned her lesson with those, and had steered clear).

“What’s the other version?” Sakura asked innocently. Kakashi’s hand tightened around her wrist warningly. The Copy Ninja was clearly not a fan of story-time.

“Well, there’s no Basilisk Queen or murder, for one.” Maiko said.

“How boring.” Kakashi said. Sakura broke her hand free and whacked him on the chest. Maiko just laughed.

“Yeah, I guess so. Really, it’s about the Goddess of the Salt Sea falling in love with a man who takes her for granted. Much like the original, she creates the desert for a prince, but when he settles in the land with his people, he takes a wife. Heartbroken, she abandons this place, taking the waters with her.” Maiko said.

“I do like that better.” Sakura said, smiling apologetically when Daichi pouted.

“There’s a myth that she still holds a place in her heart for true love. She reveals oases to wanderers who share a pure bond.” Maiko said dreamily. Sakura felt her cheeks warm, but when she glanced at Kakashi he was studying his plate of fruit in boredom.

“What tripe.” Daichi said with a roll of his eyes, as if he hadn’t spent the entire dinner on a dramatic retelling of an ancient legend. “No one has discovered an oasis in a hundred years.”

“We saw one on our way here.” Sakura said with a small shrug. She was sure Daichi was mistaken. Both he and Maiko stared at her with wide eyes.

“Are you serious?” Maiko asked. Sakura glanced at Kakashi who still couldn’t care less about the conversation.

“Yeah…it wasn’t far from Suna. Two hours west-northwest of here.” She said as she went back to her fruit and ale. The two sitting across from her looked doubtful. “We even spent the night there. Right, Kakashi?” She said, looking to him for backup. He lifted his gaze to her uninterestedly.

“Yup, sure did.” He said unhelpfully. Sakura wanted to hit him again, but she wasn’t sure what that said for her table manners.

“Your love must be true then.” Maiko said playfully and Kakashi choked on whatever he’d managed to sneak a bite of. Sakura could feel her face was flushed, but the embarrassment was secondary to the satisfaction she felt hearing Kakashi choke on a piece of fruit. Served him right.

“Oh, I’m just with her for the sex.” Kakashi said with a happy eye-crinkle. Maiko and Daichi were floored.

“He’s just kidding! He’s actually impotent.” Sakura whispered loudly with a cringe for dramatic effect. Kakashi pinched her leg under the table, but the damage was done. Maiko and Daichi were thoroughly disturbed.

“Ha-ha…you guys are funny…” Daichi said without an ounce of mirth. _Oh, well_ , Sakura thought. It’s not like they would be in Suna for much longer. Maiko and Daichi were reluctant to converse with them after that, which pleased Kakashi to no end. Sakura, on the other hand, was pouty for the rest of the feast.

“You know more than most about my lack of impotence.” Kakashi leaned down to her ear to whisper lowly. She shifted to surreptitiously lean away from him, but the little distance she gained didn’t make much of a difference. He was still as intoxicating as that bitter ale. The last thing she needed a reminder of was his very well-functioning reproductive system. She tried to glare at him, but she was worried it came out as more of a deer-in-the-headlights sort of expression.

The feast came to a close and the guests were set loose. Kakashi had tried to make a run for it, but even tipsy and trapped in his body, she wasn’t easy to escape. She locked his arm in a death grip and held him by her side. She dragged him along against his will.

* * *

“Oh, I almost forgot!” She exclaimed before reaching into her skirt to reveal a pouch hanging on her thigh. Kakashi didn’t even bother trying to stop his eyes from roaming. She pulled out a shimmery veil and tied it around the back of her head. When she looked up at him, she had a glittering navy mask hanging delicately from her nose. He could see her bright smile through the translucent fabric. “Now we match!” She said excitedly. He couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his own face. It was adorable, and he was horrified to realize it.

Sakura was far too excited about this festival. He thought teasing her at dinner would make it easier to head back to the room and avoid the crowds, but he’d had no such luck. It was quite the blow to realize the promise of fried food and sweaty hordes of people were more enticing than he was. He consoled himself with the fact that she hadn’t exactly known what she was being enticed with. Although, if he were in her position, he was pretty sure her hand on his thigh would have been enough. He was still reeling from the idea of “being licking to death”. He didn’t think it was possible, but he’d sure love to be her test subject.

For now, he’d have to settle for being towed around town. He supposed it wasn’t all bad. He got to watch her hips swing and thighs poke out of that skirt with every step.

“How can you not like festivals?” Sakura asked through her delight. He thought about all the assassinations he’d done under the cover of a crowd.

“Pickpockets.” He replied. She looked at him suspiciously.

“You’re worried about pickpockets.” She said in disbelief.

“That’s right.” He said with a nod.

“You’re the most esteemed ninja of a generation, and you’re worried about _pickpockets_.” She frowned at him. “I thought I told you to put in more effort when you lie.” She chastised as she pulled him over to a stall to purchase a few shots for them.

“Someone’s thirsty.” He noted sarcastically at the four shots in front of her. She smiled wickedly, then sectioned out the shots; one in front of her, and three for him. He blinked down at them. “Sakura-chan needs a refresher on counting, I think.” He said pointedly.

“ _Oh_ _no_ ,” she insisted, “we are safe in a hidden village, and _you_ are not going to be a party pooper like last time.” She said before she held out her shot in cheers. He clinked one of his shot glasses against her and downed it.

“By party pooper, do you mean the person responsible for avoiding a riot?” He asked as she pushed the next shot at him. He obliged her and swallowed that one as well.

“Semantics,” she admonished with a wave of her hand before handing him the third and final shot. “I promise I won’t arm-wrestle anyone, if you promise to have a good time.” She proposed as he put down the third empty glass. “Deal?” She asked with an outstretched hand. He eyed it warily but clasped it.

“Deal.” He said, and almost immediately regretted it.

She twisted her hand in his and began dragging him behind her through the throngs of festival-goers. As the crowd got denser, she pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around her waist. Now he was shuffling closely behind her with his palm pressed against her taut abdomen. He had never been particularly spiritual, but he thought this must be punishment for leading a life of violence. He had escaped the grips of death and now the afterlife was fucking with him in the real world.

Sakura kept finding new ways to acquire drinks for them. She was like a bloodhound with the way she sniffed it out. Maybe she really had been, he thought, with his sense of smell. He still hadn’t gotten accustomed to this body-swap situation; especially when they were walking around in transformation jutsu. Especially when he had his arm wrapped her trim body. He was definitely going to hell, if he wasn’t there already.

“ _Oooo_ , Kakashi look!” She cried out and pointed hysterically at the spectacle before them. A large crowd had already gathered to watch, but Sakura had wedged them into a nice viewing spot. He was pressed up rather tightly against her back, but she didn’t seem to mind. He was glad to be in her body in times like these.

There was a group of dancers putting on quite a show. Dressed similarly to Sakura, they were moving their bodies with a fluidity Kakashi had never seen before. He wasn’t exactly an expert, but he thought it was captivating. Sakura was certainly in awe of it, if the way she was leaning forward in anticipation was anything to go by.

“Wow…” She said as she tilted her head back against his chest to talk up at him. “I’ve never seen anyone move like that!” She said with what may have been the world’s largest grin in history. To his dismay, she began wiggling her hips in tandem with the dancers. He figured she was moving subconsciously as she tried to work out the dancers’ movements, but this was agonizing. If she didn’t stop soon, he’d have to use a teleportation jutsu. He didn’t want to know what wrath that would bring.

Thankfully, Sakura was distracted when the dancers started using chakra to manipulate wind and add further spectacle to their choreography. He felt more than heard Sakura’s elated gasp. That was when someone moved into her line of sight, too tall for her to see around them. She darted left and right to get a new vantage point but it was pointless. She pouted up at Kakashi.

And that’s how he’d ended up stood in the middle of a festival in Sunagakure; giving Konoha’s most venerated medic-nin a piggyback ride. If he had thought her swaying hips had been torturous, he didn’t know what to deem this. She had her arms wrapped around his neck loosely and her legs clenched around his waist, and his hands were clutching her high up under her thighs. She seemed to really be enjoying herself up there, though, so he really couldn’t bring himself to let her down. Literally and figuratively.

He had felt all her coos and gasps reverberate through his back throughout the performance. Honestly, he hadn’t even really been paying attention to the dancers, with his mind so focused on the kunoichi wrapped around him. As the show came to a close, Sakura tightened her arms around his neck in a hug and pressed her mouth to his ear as she giggled.

“Thank you, Kakashi.” She muttered before pressing a quick kiss to cheek through both of their masks. He felt himself blush deeply.

“Y-you’re welcome, Sakura-chan.” He called up to her pleasantly, trying to hide is nervousness. He was confident she hadn’t noticed, because her attention had been stolen by an alcohol vendor.

“Oh, Kakashi! That way!” She said, pointing and bidding him to carry her toward the booth. He obliged half because it was easier than shuffling behind her and half because he enjoyed the feeling of her soft and strong thighs in his hands. Once they got to the booth, he let her down, albeit reluctantly. He figured it would be much easier to share a drink this way, anyway.

Once again, she set out three shots before him to match her one. He wasn’t sure if this was the best course of action, but when he said that to her she rolled her eyes and demanded he drink lest she make some horribly embarrassing fact about him public knowledge. She knew far too much about him for it to be a bluff, so he took his shots without further argument. He wasn’t sure how many they’d had now. For every one drink Sakura had, Kakashi had had two or three. That had been her idea, but even so, she seemed more far gone than he felt.

They had enjoyed some festival foods between their copious amounts of drinking. And by _they_ he meant _he_ had enjoyed the festival foods. Sakura couldn’t stomach the oil in the fried foods. Another win for being trapped in her body. He was definitely coming out on top here. His alcohol tolerance was through the roof, he could enjoy the wide array of foods presented to him, and Sakura had no idea she was driving him absolutely wild with her wandering fingers.

And as her fingers wandered, so did they. Kakashi had his arm hanging around her shoulders as they walked together, marvelling at the costumes and creations of the festival-goers, stopping to eat and drink, and sometimes just because they were laughing too hard to continue moving. Sakura’s infamous hands were hard at work tapping him on the chest, running across his stomach, or entangling with his own hand that was dangling off her shoulder lazily.

“You know, I think I’d like to climb up onto your back again. I quite enjoyed it,” Sakura said through giggles as they shared another drink.

“I should’ve known you’d like to climb on top.” He leaned down to tease mischievously. Her jaw dropped and her cheeks reddened but she laughed. He took hold of a second drink while she swatted at his shoulder.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She teased back with a sultry little smile. He maintained eye contact with her while he downed his shot, thinking that he would absolutely, hands-down love to know, but having enough sense to keep that to himself. There was nothing he could do about the image of her naked and straddling him that popped into his mind. He just took another sip and thought how grateful he was that she couldn’t read his mind.

She was standing too close to him again, he noticed too late. Or maybe he had been standing too close? His hand was on her hip, and his thumb was gently stroking the bare skin above her skirt. His brain was foggy from the drinks, which meant he’d had far too much. Sakura was also quite intoxicated, though she seemed to be managing his tolerance much better than the last time they’d been drinking. He briefly thought that he might have to climb up onto her back for the walk back to their rooms.

“Uh-oh,” Sakura said teasingly, running her finger down the centre of his chest. This was feeling very familiar, he realized as he ducked his head to look her in the eye. She was smirking beneath her veil. “Kakashi is _druuuuunk_ ,” she said in a sing-song voice. She was giggling profusely and tapping her fingers idly against his chest.

“This was your grand plan from the beginning, was it not?” He asked playfully. If her fingers could play and roam, so could his, he rationalized. He swept his hands across her hips to her back, brushing his fingers softly against the skin at the base of her spine. It was a warm night, but that didn’t stop her from shivering lightly under his touch. His pushed his palms flat against her back and she moved into him a little further.

“What are you accusing me of?” She asked with a raised brow and a dangerous smirk.

“I think I need to gather more evidence before I draw up my final conclusion.” He said as he let his arms wrap fully around her back. She hummed thoughtfully as she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. Then, she rolled her veil up and pushed it over her eyes.

“Why don’t I give you a hand with that then?” She suggested with a playful smile on her lips as she tilted her head back up at him blindly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas & happy holidays everyone! If I don't update tomorrow, it will be on Saturday. I hope y'all are safe and able to spend some time with loved ones!!


	13. The Reveal & the Resolve

It was a quick escalation, from flirting in the streets to making out in an elevator, and Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure how they’d gotten there, but he wasn’t going to pretend to be concerned about it. The events leading up to their pawing in a lift weren’t nearly as important to him as the feeling of his hands on Sakura’s ass. At some point, between the time it took him to restart his brain and them hitting the elevator call button, she had climbed him like a tree. Now she was hanging onto him, wrapped tightly around his neck and waist. He felt like this was a gift from the universe; recompense for the night he lost to his drunk self in Konoha.

He would not be forgetting this night, of that he was certain.

The elevator dinged, signalling that they’d reached their floor, and Kakashi stumbled out with Sakura in his arms. She was pressing hot kisses across whatever portion of his neck she could reach above his dropped mask. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so heated and desperate for release in his entire life. With the way she was mewling in his ear and rubbing against him, it was a miracle he was able to navigate to his room.

He’d found the door just fine, but getting it open was a whole other issue. He knew his room key was in his front pocket, but he was finding it difficult to manoeuvre around the supple thigh pressed against his hip. Her mouth was against his ear now, nibbling and licking lightly, and her hot breath was doing strange things to his stomach. Frustrated in more ways than one, Kakashi slammed her against the door, hiking her a little higher while also getting some space between them.

Gods, she was a sight to behold. Still blindfolded, lips swollen with kisses and parted in a soft _oh_ , and panting with desire.

“ _Fuck_ , Sakura.” He groaned before leaning in to kiss her hard on her parted lips. He scrambled with the key card he’d managed to pull from his pocket, trying to unlock the door while not compromising his focus on Sakura and the way she was moaning softly into his mouth. He had her pinned to the door, hiked up on one leg while she clung to him, rocking her hips deliberately. He almost wanted to forget the door and just satisfy her then and there. It would be so easy, just a little chakra and she’d be crying out for him…

“K-Kakashi,” she whimpered into his ear. Shivers worked their way down his spine as her fingernails scraped gently through his hair. He was going to lose it.

 _Finally_ , the door unlocked and he pushed them through roughly, supporting Sakura with one hand gripping her ass firmly. He managed a few clumsy steps before they crashed down onto the bed together, lips coming together in a series of frenzied kisses. He heard a low popping sound and then everything felt different.

His eyes flew open to see his own blindfolded face beneath him, frowning in confusion. With a groan, he rolled off her and buried his face in his hands. Sakura sighed wearily beside him and he heard a rustling of fabric that he assumed was her pulling off her makeshift blindfold. He let his henge drop as they lay there silently.

“That was probably for the best.” She grumbled eventually. He laughed humourlessly. When he finally got the nerve to look at her, that humourless laugh turned into something more hysterical. He wasn’t sure if he thought he looked hilarious or tragic. Sakura seemed to agree as she combusted into giggles beside him.

“I look ridiculous!” He wailed. Sakura was laying flat on her back in his body, dressed in her festival costume, skirt tented very obviously. He eyed it warily as Sakura continued to stare up at the ceiling unmoving. “You’re hard.” He pointed out needlessly. She sniffed experimentally.

“And you’re wet.” She retorted, turning pink as she said it. He felt himself flush as well.

“The serpent and the sea.” He grumbled lowly. There was a beat of silence before the two of them burst into roaring laughter again.

“We’re idiots.” Sakura said through her howling. He had to agree, they really should have seen that coming. He was impressed her transformation had lasted so long; she must have been putting significant effort into it. At least it had failed in private. He wouldn’t have wanted to see the reactions of strangers that would have bore witness to this.

After awhile, they settled into a relaxed silence, lying side by side. Sakura was right; it probably was best things stopped there. He wasn’t sure exactly what would have happened if they hadn’t. There were a lot of unanswered questions with their bodies, and he felt that heading full-speed into physical intimacy wasn’t the best way to answer those questions. Not to mention the implications it would have on their relationship. Although, if their history was any indicator, it wouldn’t have much of an implication at all. So far they’d bounced back seamlessly from every line they’d crossed.

He only worried that one day they’d cross a line there was no turning back from. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if Sakura ended up hating him.

“I should probably take this skirt off, huh?” She asked amusedly. Kakashi looked at his body in dismay again. He would never be able to get that image of himself out of his mind.

* * *

Sakura tried to stifle her laugh as she drunkenly stumbled through the washroom and to her room where a clean set of Kakashi’s clothes were waiting for her. Her arousal was fading, probably aided by the alcohol in her system, but her skin was still tingling from him, and her lips were a little sore in the best way possible. She couldn’t really say how they’d gotten so deep into it. She was pretty sure no one was to blame. She couldn’t help smiling to herself as she compared this night to their night in Konoha. Kakashi certainly seemed to have a thing for picking her up, she mused.

Twice now, he’d picked her up to kiss her breathless and twice she’d been left high and dry, she thought with a laugh. But if he forgot about this night, she would personally make his life a living hell.

She wondered if Kakashi would want her back in his room after all that. It didn’t feel weird or awkward to be near him, but maybe it was best if they had some space. She was still pretty drunk, and she was sure he was in the same boat. If she went over there now, would they just end of in the same position? They’d probably be horizontal this time…

Bad train of thought, she realized a little too late. The heat was building in her belly again. With a sigh she got up and headed into the washroom to get ready for bed. It was definitely best if she kept to her room for the rest of the night. She grabbed her toothbrush and loaded it up with paste, sparing a glance at her reflection before shoving the brush in her mouth.

Wait.

 _Her reflection_?

With wide eyes, she looked up at the mirror hanging over the sink and the toothbrush fell out of her mouth, clattering loudly in the basin. She shouted something nonsensical (there was still a glob of toothpaste in her mouth), and she could hear laughter from Kakashi’s room. That jackass had been _waiting_ for this. She frowned at her reflection, but seeing the expression on her face quickly wiped away any unpleasantness. She couldn’t believe she was looking at Kakashi’s face.

Every flicker of emotion was so clear, she couldn’t keep from smiling. And then she was _looking at his smile_ , and she smiled wider. That little dimple in his left cheek appeared and his teeth were straight and pearly white, and he had the tiniest, cutest little beauty mark off to the side of his chin, and he was so, so handsome. As she continued to grin at the reflection she started picking apart all the nuances of his face.

His smile was a little lopsided, because of course even his smile had to be lazily charming. His canines were a little protrusive, and his stubble had come back in earnest again since she’d last asked him to help her shave. He looked so young. She never imagined how young he would look. But what got her more than the face itself, was that he had trusted her enough to show her, willingly and unprompted.

 _Shit_ , she thought as she stared at the reflection. _I’m in big trouble now_.

“You feeling okay?” Kakashi was leaning against the doorjamb nonchalantly, watching her in the mirror with an amused expression. She grinned at him in the mirror then spun to face him.

“Your smile is a little crooked.” She pointed out happily. He laughed lightly, his cheeks going a little pink. “You nearly gave me a heart attack, though.” She chastised mildly, turning back to face the mirror. She hadn’t quite got her fill of it yet. He snickered at her as she continued to investigate and scrutinize her reflection, even when she finally got around to brushing her teeth. Finally, she decided she could give it a rest for the night and turned away from the mirror.

“Novelty wore off pretty fast, didn’t it?” He asked with a bright smile.

“Well, you’re hardly much to look at.” She teased, although they both knew she was lying. Their teasing smiles both softened as they stood in silence. “Thank you for tonight.” She said in a near-whisper.

“For what?” He prompted. She wasn’t entirely sure, honestly; between accompanying her to the festival, or revealing his face, or their intimate moments in the elevator, she wasn’t sure.

“I’ll never forget how good you look in a skirt and crop top.” She teased finally. “Goodnight, Kakashi.” She called over her shoulder as she headed to her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Kakashi was having a hell of a time falling asleep. He’d finally begun to settle in when he was jarred from what little comfort he’d just found. Sakura was in the washroom grunting in frustration, and while she doing her best to keep her voice down, her efforts were wasted. Laying down in the dark was making it abundantly clear that he was still drunk, and Sakura’s banging around in the washroom was evidence of her state as well.

“Sakura? Is everything okay?” He called out. The banging stopped and he heard her curse under her breath. Finally, the door connecting his room to the bathroom cracked open and Sakura stood backlit by the dim yellow light of the washroom.

“I can’t sleep.” She grumbled miserably. He knew the feeling. He leaned over to turn on the lamp on his bedside table. Now that he could see her more clearly, he could see how fed-up she really was. He couldn’t blame her. She hadn’t rested properly in nearly forty-eight hours.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, although he had a pretty good idea. Her frown deepened and she huffed angrily.

“It’s impossible. I’ve tried _everything_.” She said. _Not everything_ , he thought to himself. After a moment of silence she let out another frustrated growl. “Your dick is _always hard_.” She cried. He felt his ears burn.

“Ah…well…” He began awkwardly, not sure what to tell her. “You could, you know…” He waited for her to pick up what he was putting down.

“I very obviously do not know.” She said bitterly after too much of a pause. He sighed wearily.

“Just touch yourself, Sakura.” He said bluntly, trying to ignore how warm his face was, and how she was spluttering from across the room. “You have my consent. Or whatever.” He added as an afterthought. She eyed him warily for a long moment before turning sharply on her heel and hightailing it out of his room. She paused just as she was about to close the bathroom door behind her.

“You could, too, you know. I’d be okay with that.” She said quickly before the door closed and she was gone. He sighed and flopped back onto his mattress. There was absolutely no rest for the wicked.

* * *

He felt like he had only been asleep for five minutes when something stirred him. He cracked an eye open to look at the clock next to his bed. It _had_ only been five minutes.

“Sakura, what the hell are you doing?” He mumbled into the dark as she climbed into his bed beside him.

“I couldn’t do it.” She mumbled, sounding a little embarrassed. “I can’t…I can’t touch myself—you—whatever. Not while I’m in your body. Not when you’re not in your body.” She said softly. He understood. He hadn’t been able to do it either.

“And you think this is going to make things easier?” He asked doubtfully, already feeling the strain of being near her. The events of their evening were weighing too heavily on his mind. It was too easy to recall the way her kisses felt on his lips, his jaw, his neck.

“No.” She admitted. “Maybe? I don’t know. I just want to sleep.” She said, sighing and burying her face in his neck. “ _God_ , this is ridiculous. I’m pretty sure Ichiro’s plan wasn’t for us to die of sexual frustration.” She said after a tense moment. He chuckled lightly, albeit a little bitterly.

“If it was, it was an excellent plan. He should be looking on in pride.” He said. Sakura’s warm breath was ghosting across his collarbone, her arm strewn across his stomach, and her erection poking persistently at his thigh. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore her. Maybe he ought to just suffer for the night, and hope she’d finally be able to rest. But after awhile, her breathing still hadn’t evened out enough to indicate that she’d fallen asleep.

“Have you died yet?” He asked quietly.

“Nearly there.” She mumbled grumpily. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night and turned his head to face hers. He couldn’t really make anything out in the dark. As he stared at her, he considered his options carefully. Finally, before he could lose his nerve, he leaned forward to kiss her lips softly. Her mouth was warm and pliable beneath his, and not altogether unpleasant, but certainly strange. She seemed willing enough, leaning into his kiss and wrapping her hand around his hip.

This kiss was some kind of middle ground between their chaste kiss for Kojima-san, and the passionate whirlwind they’d engaged in earlier that night. They were taking it very slowly, trying to come to terms with what it felt like to kiss their own lips from the other person’s body. Kakashi had to admit it was quite nice. Somehow, he still felt like it was him and Sakura, even if it wasn’t exactly the way he’d have pictured it.

Sakura’s lips parted as she sighed against him, inadvertently deepening their kiss the slightest bit. She rolled a little further over him, her hand trailing up to his waist and curling into his sleep-shirt. He could feel that the erection poking at his thigh was more noticeable now, reminding him that this was never just about a kiss. Still, he enjoyed the languid exploration of each other. He enjoyed feeling his own hands on Sakura’s body, even if he wasn’t in control of them.

“Is this weird?” Sakura whispered between slow kisses. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugged, thrilled at the shaky breath she emitted. He always had enjoyed that.

“A little.” He admitted, but he wasn’t quite ready to stop. When she didn’t say anything else, he pulled away slightly. “Do you want to stop?” He asked gently. She pressed an insistent but gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“No, gods, no.” She muttered quickly before claiming his lips again. He smiled under her kiss. As slow and relaxed as they were going, he could still feel the tension coiling in his abdomen, and he could feel the ever-present evidence of her arousal as well. She was desperate for this, just as much as he was, if not more. No one could fault them that, he reasoned. Not that he would particularly care if they did.

Sakura’s tongue swept across his bottom lip and he parted his lips obligingly. Their heavy breaths were lingering together as they sighed softly in pleasure. Then, Sakura was ducking her head and kissing him gently along his neck, stopping right at the base where it met his clavicle, and softly running her tongue and teeth against the spot. The noise he made in response would have embarrassed him, but it sounded so delightful coming from Sakura’s body. Those gentle touches were sending a shock straight between his legs. He would need to remember this for a later time.

Sakura settled between his legs as they continued kissing. She was digging her fingers into the flesh of his hips a little more insistently, and he was biting on her bottom lip a little harder now. Things were accelerating again, though that didn’t exactly come as a surprise. He had one leg hooked up around her hip with the other lay entwined with her legs.

“This is so weird.” She said quietly against his skin as she flexed her fingers.

“We can stop.” He suggested, though he was deeply against the idea.

“I don’t want to stop.” She said plainly, kissing him deeply again.

“Are you sure—”

“ _I_ _don’t want to stop_.” She said more insistently, grinding her hips down against his to prove her point. That was all it took. He tossed his head back and moaned lowly as she rocked against him. She groaned with her head buried in his neck as she repeated the action. “ _Shit_ ,” she whispered. He had to agree. There was no going back now. Sakura’s body was wonderfully responsive. Every little touch elicited excitement and had him purring in her ear. As good as it all felt, he wanted it to be Sakura lying beneath him, moaning softly in his ear.

Instead, she was above him, unintentionally showing him exactly how she liked to be pleased. She had slid his thigh up higher on her hip to further accommodate her between his legs, allowing her to press herself even tighter against him. Her fingers digging hard into his thigh sent sparks through him, igniting at the apex of his thighs, just for her to then rub herself right there, right where it felt best. He was moaning in earnest now.

“ _Ugh_ ,” she groaned into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “It’s—” she started but broke off with a shaky breath before pressing her hot, open mouth against his. She groaned into his mouth with a particularly hard grind of her hips. He could feel the leg she was holding begin to quiver. “It’s so wet, Kakashi.” She moaned into his mouth. He flushed all the way down to his chest. It just felt so obscene. He could feel that the panties he’d gone to bed in had been soaked through to his thighs, and he knew it was enough to reach through Sakura’s briefs as well, but hearing her say it was enough to make his toes curl.

He wanted so badly to be in her position in this moment. He wanted to experience her himself; see her writhing beneath him, feel her slick body against his, run his hands all over her, teasing her and driving her mad until she was begging him for more. He couldn’t help arching up into her as his thoughts ran wild. They were moving against each other much more frantically now, heavy panting and broken moans passing between clumsy kisses.

“I’m— _ah_! Sakura, I’m—I—” His voice broke off pitifully with another breathy moan, back arching high off the bed. Sakura took the opportunity to slip her free hand down behind his back to grip his ass tightly and hold him fast to her bucking hips. “ _Oh, fuck_ —I-I’m gonna…” She caught his wail with another open-mouthed kiss. Her body was so sensitive; he couldn’t believe how quickly he had been overwhelmed.

“I know, I know.” She muttered softly between heaving breaths. “Me too.” She assured him as he became wholly incoherent. He was digging his nails and teeth into any part of her he could reach, spurred on by her ragged breaths and stunted moans. Just as he began to come back down, Sakura thrust against him hard and fast, pushing herself to her own finish, and pushing him right along with her again. When all was said and done, Kakashi’s left calf was trembling in earnest, and Sakura had collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily against his chest.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes; sticky, sweaty and out of breath.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Sakura mumbled as she finally rolled off of him. He stared up at the ceiling for the second time that night, contemplating the effects of alcohol consumption on his decision-making ability. If he was being honest, which he was loathe to do, he could admit to himself that they would’ve eventually ended up here, one way or another.

“I can’t believe I just had multiple orgasms.” He said to the ceiling. He could feel her glaring at him. But then her severity turned into a sigh, which turned into a giggle.

“At least one of us came out okay, then.” She said once the giggles subsided. He smiled to himself.

“Oh, I think we both came perfectly fine.”

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling remarkably okay. Her hangover and morning wood hardly even bothered her as she slowly opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep in Kakashi’s bed, and he was currently wrapped around her like a koala, still fast asleep. She smiled to herself softly as she considered who in Konoha would love to hear about how cuddly the Copy Ninja really was. It would really put a cramp in his whole super-detached-but-charming-but-I’ll-still-kill-you vibe.

She was feeling a little weird about the way their night had ended, but mostly she just felt relieved. For one, it had really taken the edge off and she needed that. She _really_ needed that. Kakashi had obviously been faring better than she had, but he seemed eased by it, as well. As with everything else that had happened between them, they seemed to slide back into normalcy with ease. She wasn’t sure what that said about them, but she was grateful for it.

It had felt right to share his bed after all was said and done. She rather liked having him close.

She lay for a little while, wrapped in Kakashi’s limbs and her own musings, until finally finagling her way out of his embrace. Once she was standing she looked back at her sleeping body. She really was quite cute when she slept, she thought happily. And then her face contorted and a loud snort came out.

Okay, maybe “cute” was a stretch.

With a bruised ego, she headed for the washroom. It took her longer than usual to brush her teeth and wash her face because she was a little preoccupied with her reflection. She sighed at the mirror and shook her head in dismay.

“What are you doing hiding this face, Hatake?” She said to herself, watching his lips move in intrigue. She was so accustomed to gauging his expressions based on such small real estate that it was astonishing to see that he was actually quite emotive under that mask. She wondered how many people had seen this face. Surely, he had had lovers that had seen it. The way he kissed, she was certain there was a long line of women pining after him. Hell, there were plenty of women he’d never spoken to that were half-way in love with him.

She was distracted from further inspection of Kakashi’s face when she felt someone approaching the door. She could smell tobacco. She made to the door just as Shikamaru had lifted his fist to knock. He raised an eyebrow at her disinterestedly.

“I thought this was Kakashi’s room.” He said, sounding like he didn’t really care one way or another.

“Uh, we switched.” She said as slipped out of the room without opening the door all the way. Still, his eyes slid past her and to the pink hair sprawled across the pillows.

“…Right.” He said dubiously. “Whatever. You and Kakashi have been summoned to the Chikamatsu clan workshop.” Sakura frowned at him in confusion.

“The place with all the puppets? Ew, why?” She asked, but clearly Shikamaru had had his fill of running errands for the day because he had already turned to walk away with a shrug.

“Three o’clock. And nice face!” He called over his shoulder with a lazy wave before turning the corner. Sakura raised a hand to her bare face in shock. _Whoops_ , she thought as stepped back into the room quietly. Shikamaru was too laid-back to be a gossip, at least. She hoped he wouldn’t mention it to anyone.

She had a few hours before they were due at the workshop. She might as well enjoy the rest of her self-appointed vacation.

* * *

Sakura had just sat down in the training grounds by a manmade pond with a coffee in hand when she saw him stalking toward her deliberately. She knew an annoyed Kakashi when she saw one. She smiled to herself and mentally prepared for his ire.

“Good morning, Kakashi.” She said pleasantly, glancing out over the underwhelming pond and sipping on her coffee.

“Sakura-chan.” He said with forced politeness. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to get rid of me.”

“Oh, don’t be silly.” She admonished. “I just didn’t want to disturb you. Men your age need their rest, you know.” She teased lightly.

“I see, very thoughtful of you.” He said, unconvinced. “And walking around transformed into yourself?”

“I’m a creature of habit.”

“And showing Shikamaru my face?” He asked. The tables had turned and now he was teasing her. Her face warmed.

“I can’t believe that little weasel ratted me out.” She said with a laugh. “It was an honest accident.” She said with a small sigh and an apologetic smile.

“Give me some of that coffee and I’ll think about forgiving you.” He proposed. She grinned and reached behind her to grab a cup of his own. She knew he’d be along sooner or later. Suna coffee was her absolute favourite. She’d tried to make it at home, but it was never quite as good. Kakashi sniffed at in confusion. “Why does it smell spicy?”

“Just try it, I promise you’ll enjoy it.” She said with a roll of her eyes. Resigned, he lowered his mask in order to sample the coffee. He didn’t make it quite so far as to actually take a sip, because he was immediately distracted by Sakura staring at him. He stared back warily.

“What?” He asked after a long silence had passed. Her cheeks went pink as she glanced away from him. It wasn’t long before her eyes were back on his face.

“Just getting used to it, I guess.” She said, only lying a little. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to it. “You’re more handsome outside of the mirror.” She said, laughing when she realized how ridiculous it sounded. It was true, though. She much preferred seeing him from the outside perspective. Now his cheeks were pink as he sipped his coffee. A blushing Kakashi, it turned out, was profoundly attractive. “So? Verdict on the coffee?”

“Spicy coffee: one, Hatake: zero.” He said with a crooked smile that made her heart beat a little faster.

“I think we can call this one a draw. Even your tongue seems to enjoy this coffee.” She said playfully as she took another sip. She had been worried his tastes wouldn’t allow her to indulge in her favourite Suna offering, but even Kakashi’s terrible taste couldn’t deny her this. His tongue had been doing her a few favours as of late, it seemed. They finished their coffees in relative silence, enjoying whatever coolness was left of the morning before the sun reached its peak above them.

“I have something to show you.” Kakashi said suddenly, turning to her with a smile that was a little excited and very smug. She eyed him suspiciously.

“What is it?” She asked warily. He laughed.

“You’ll like it, I promise. After Naruto had perfected his Rasenshuriken, I gave some thought into other elemental releases. My nature affinity is lightning, obviously, and I already have my Raikiri, but I always wondered what you could do with an earth-style release.” He explained, leaning back in the sand and looking out at the murky pond ahead of them. Sakura smiled to herself as she listened to him. He was never satisfied; he knew more jutsu than just about anyone alive, but here he was, looking for more still.

“Ninjutsu was never really my thing.” She pointed out.

“Mm, that’s true, but chakra control and deadly accuracy are very much _your thing_.” He said with a little smirk. “Don’t let that get to your head. You already can’t fit your hitae-ate over that big forehead.” He teased when she puffed up with pride. She frowned down at him.

“That was uncalled for.” She said as she turned her nose up and sniffed at him.

“It’s okay,” he said with a little chuckle. He reached out to flick her gently on the little purple seal in the centre of her forehead. “I happen to like big foreheads.” He teased with a roguish grin. She wondered how he’d react if she tried to kiss him again, right there in the open, without the excuse of being stupidly drunk. “Anyway,” he continued unaffected, “with your control, it was a lot easier than I imagined.”

“What was easier than you imagined?” She asked as she tore her eyes away from him to distract herself from thinking about sinking her teeth into his bottom lip.

“An earth-style chakra release.” He said, looking at her with a raised brow. “Isn’t that what we’re talking about?” She looked at him in shock.

“Well, yeah, but there’s no way you could have developed one already.” She said. “…Right?” She asked when he continued to stare up at her looking incredibly smug. “Kakashi, that’s insane!” She said, suddenly very excited. She turned to face him completely, waiting for his demonstration.

“It’s not perfect, and I’ll need to break the henge.” He said before he did just that. That was fine with her; looking at her own face was far less distracting. He sat up straight and gathered the chakra in his hand in the shape of a thin beam. Slowly, she watched it harden and crystallize into something of a chakra senbon. She watched in awe as he thrust his palm forward and it launched from his hand and deep into a bit of packed sand before splintering into shards.

He never ceased to amaze her. Sometimes she forgot that he had been great before the Sharingan, and while he may have been renowned as the Copy Ninja, she knew that his genius existed outside of that. He was proving it just then, using her body and her chakra to develop a brand new technique in a matter of days.

“How…did you manage to accomplish this…?” She asked, completely baffled. He laughed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I had already conceptualized the jutsu. It was just a matter of performing it, which I never would have been able to do with my own body and chakra.” He said offhandedly. “Anyway, the best part is, when this lands on someone, it disrupts their chakra flow by shocking their stream with your own chakra.” She hummed in interest.

“And how did you figure that out?” She asked.

“I, uh—I threw one at a shadow clone.” He admitted with an embarrassed smile. “Hurt like a bitch.” He said with breathy laugh. She was grinning at him pointedly. With a sigh and an indulgent smile, he rolled his eyes but popped out a shadow clone. “Watch with the Sharingan.” He suggested as he created another crystal senbon. She slid her hitae-ate up in time to see him launch the needle at the shadow clone. True to his claim, when the chakra splintered off, it embedded itself into the clone’s stream and disrupted the flow. She imagined that would have much more impact when used against a foreign chakra stream.

She sighed a little sadly. He made it so difficult sometimes. If his strength and brilliance weren’t enough, he was also charming, and fiercely loyal. And if that _still_ wasn’t enough, he was god damn gorgeous, too. She wanted to bury her head in the sand and never emerge. What was she supposed to do with a man like that around? She’d gone down this road once before, and it had taken months to come out clear-headed.

Kakashi was looking at her with mild apprehension as the clone disappeared. He had just opened his mouth to speak when Kankuro approached.

“Well, well, if it isn’t double the trouble.” He said with a grin, looking at both of them sat in front of him, looking identical. “Wait, don’t tell me.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a jonin?” Kakashi asked coldly. Kankuro frowned and Sakura jumped up and broke her henge, laughing awkwardly.

“Kankuro, what are you doing here?” She said, hoping to distract Kankuro from Kakashi’s suddenly soured mood. It worked perfectly, as Kankuro looked away from Kakashi sitting in the sand, and turned to Sakura with a bright grin.

“I was warned that the two of you would be late, so I figured I ought to escort you to the ‘shop.” Oh right, she realized with mild dread. The puppets.

“What business do we have in a puppet workshop?” Kakashi asked cold as ever. Kankuro’s frown was returning in full force. At this rate, Kakashi was going to single-handedly ruin Konoha-Suna relations.

“Is this about a poison or something?” Sakura asked quickly, trying to take the attention away from Kakashi’s bad attitude again. With a fleeting scowl at Kakashi, Kankuro returned his attention to Sakura.

“No, it’s about the two of you.” He said plainly. “No one told you? We think we have a way to switch you back.”


	14. The Method & the Madness

Kakashi had pretty much dropped his attitude at the news. Not that he was being particularly _nice_ to Kankuro, but he at least wasn’t insulting him at every turn. Sakura really wondered what had gotten into him, but she supposed she already knew. Whether it was because of Kankuro’s “friendly” greeting at their arrival in Suna, or some kind of protective streak, it was still a bit over-the-top. She’d dated men before, and plenty of men came onto her at the hospital every day, but Kakashi never seemed bothered in either of those instances. Hell, even _Kiba_ hadn’t gotten so deep under his skin.

She supposed it really could just be that Kankuro had copped a feel of him. She didn’t think a thing like that wasn’t likely to upset Kakashi, but she couldn’t find any other reasonable explanation for his cool exterior.

She was dreading walking into that workshop, though. Body-swap fix or not, those puppets gave her the heebie-jeebies. She just hoped it would be quick, and she could leave without one of those things touching her. Or looking at her. Or anything at all, ever, in her presence or out of it. She could hear the click-clacking already in her mind.

_Shit,_ she thought to herself as a hard shudder worked its way through her. She’d already freaked herself out. Kakashi glanced at her curiously, maybe even with a touch of concern. She just kept her eyes forward and forced herself to focus on the task at hand. She was getting her body back today, puppets be damned.

Their walk to the workshop went far too quickly, in Sakura’s mind. She was pretty sure Kakashi and Kankuro were of the opposite opinion, having been spent the entire walk scrutinizing each other bitterly. When they weren’t doing that, they were trying to ice the other out of a conversation with her. She duly ignored them and continued with her eyes forward, and her mouth shut. Men were such strange creatures. But even stranger than them, were all the disembodied puppet limbs dangling from walls and strewn about table tops.

She made a conscious effort to not look outwardly rattled. She could handle dismembered _humans_ all day long without batting an eye, but unblinking eyes, unhinged jaws, and the _noise_ …

“Sakura, is everything okay?” Kakashi whispered gently in her ear. She steeled herself once again. Clearly, her efforts had been in vain. She nodded tersely, not quite trusting herself enough to speak, and kept her eyes on Kankuro’s back as he led them to the back of the shop where some of the puppet masters were waiting.

Sakura was ashamed to admit she had a tough time following the conversation unfolding before her. She had greeted the masters appropriately, and nodded aptly along with the conversation, but she was really only hearing bits and pieces.

“Normally we would never reveal clan secrets to outsiders.” An older man who looked extremely displeased to have Leaf shinobi standing in the midst of what was, for all intents and purposes, the Chikamatsu clan headquarters. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

“Gaara’s orders. They eliminated the last Aoyagi; consider this their payment.” He said firmly. Sakura was glad to have him in their corner, and she smiled to him in appreciation. With the cranky old man standing down, Kankuro winked at her.

“We understand your position, Sato-san.” Kakashi said evenly. “Sakura and I are not interested in breaching the privacy of the clan; we only ask that you share any information pertinent to reversing this body-swap jutsu. You are free to share as little, or as much detail as you choose.” He said with a respectful bow of his head. The puppet master looked entirely placated at that. Sakura bit back her smile. She was sure Kakashi could talk himself out of damn near anything.

“Oh…very well. I suppose you couldn’t let the last Aoyagi evade you, eh, Hatake?” He said with a boisterous laugh. Sakura couldn’t help the lifted eyebrow that displayed how unimpressed she was. “ _Eh, Hatake_ ”? What was that about? Not thirty seconds ago, this man had been ready to toss them out on their asses.

“Ah—actually,” Kakashi began with a pleasant smile, “it was Sakura who defeated Aoyagi.” He gestured to her and the two puppet masters she had never met before stared at her.

“Oh, delivered the final blow, did you?” He said with a patronizing pat on her shoulder. She glanced between Kankuro and Kakashi, who both looked suitably embarrassed on his behalf. _I’m getting my body back, I’m getting my body back, I’m getting my body back_ , she chanted inwardly to keep her cool.

“She handled it all quite independently, Sato-san. Aoyagi was already dead when I arrived.” Kakashi said, remaining remarkably calm. Sakura was nowhere near as composed. Even the puppets weren’t grating on her as badly as Sato was. Sato looked dubiously from Kakashi to Sakura and smirked.

“Yes, yes, of course. Follow me, please.” He waved at them over his shoulder and led them through a back door to a room of completed puppets that were eerily human-like. Sakura’s mind flashed with the memory of Sasori’s child-like puppet and she shuddered. This time, Kakashi couldn’t ignore it. He gently placed a hand at her elbow and squeezed reassuringly, as if that one involuntary twitch told him everything he needed to know. Maybe it had.

The second man, whose introduction Sakura had missed, gestured to the room proudly. She tried her best to hide her disgust with it, but she really wasn’t sure how successful she was. She just hoped no one was paying attention to her.

“Sasori wasn’t the first to attempt transferring consciousness to a puppet.” Kankuro said eventually, possibly sensing Sakura’s discomfort, or perhaps just sensing that the two elders were slightly unhinged. Sakura had respect for Kankuro, and believed he was a formidable ninja, and it was well-known that she admired and revered Chiyo-baa-sama to this day, but she couldn’t help but wish she never had to see another puppet again in her life. Unfortunate for her that she was stood in a room of probably twenty humanoid puppets, all emblazoned with that red scorpion. 

“Th-this isn’t his jutsu, is it?” Sakura asked, unable to hide her horror.

“No.” Kankuro answered quickly, although the elders did not look pleased. “Because of Sasori’s experimentation, transferring consciousness into puppets has been labeled a forbidden jutsu.” _As it should be_ , Sakura thought bitterly. “But they learned some interesting things along the way.”

“Transferring consciousness into an inanimate object proved…troublesome.” The unnamed elder said in what Sakura assumed was a gross understatement.

“So you think this can be safely accomplished, person to person?” Kakashi asked, glancing at Sakura to gauge her reaction. Faced with a proposed solution she was able to shake off some of her uneasiness and focus on the matter at hand.

“We believe so.” Sato said cautiously. Kakashi frowned.

“Has this been attempted before?” Sakura asked, grateful that her voice was much stronger now than it had been the last time she’d spoken.

“Yes, and it was a success.” Sato said firmly. Kakashi looked suspicious and Sakura couldn’t say she felt any differently.

“That’s not the whole story.” Kankuro said with a deep frown, and the Sato bristled.

“Now, let’s not say anymore than we need to.” The second elder warned Kankuro while attempting to calm Sato.

“I think it’s pretty key information.” Kankuro said sarcastically. Sato seethed, but Kankuro continued unperturbed. “This jutsu was only used once, and it _was_ successful, but the circumstances weren’t so complicated.” He said with a sigh. Sakura listened keenly, and while Kakashi had given his undivided attention to Kankuro, the expression on his face was less than impressed. She imagined that’s what her face looked like when Naruto asked her to help him wash his whites.

“What _were_ the circumstances?” She asked before Kakashi could say anything to discourage the one person in this room that seemed to be working unquestionably in their favour.

“The mind of a dying kunoichi was transferred into her sister’s body. But her sister’s body was…unoccupied.” The other old man said delicately. Sakura considered this carefully, from the medical perspective. That was quite different from what Kakashi and Sakura were currently dealing with.

“Unoccupied?” Kakashi asked with a frown.

“She was brain dead.” Sakura answered softly. “So this method has only been performed where there was only one consciousness in question.” She said, mostly thinking out loud. Kankuro had a proud smile playing at his lips, while Sato looked at her in disdain. She didn’t mind receiving the contempt of a sexist old coot; if anything, she was almost flattered to get under his skin so much.

“Yes, but we see no reason why this shouldn’t work in your case.” The soft spoken elder said. “We use fuinjutsu to seal the consciousness into its new vessel. The jutsu can very easily be performed simultaneously on both of you.”

“It’s just a matter of getting the timing right.” Kankuro said. “The seals need to be completed at the exact same time, or there may be side effects.” Kakashi hummed in thought, but Kankuro was doing an excellent job in only addressing Sakura. She would probably never understand what it was with these two.

“What kind of side effects?” She asked. All the medical knowledge in the world hadn’t prepared her for the intricacies of body-swap reversal. She could hypothesize until she was blue in the face, but the truth was that she was way out of her depth here.

“This is a unique situation, so we wouldn’t very well know that, would we?” Sato said with a sniff. Sakura kept her eyes locked on Kankuro. She didn’t want to be goaded into something that would make them lose what might possibly be their only solution. Kankuro had the decency to look apologetic on Sato’s behalf.

“I’m sure you have some ideas, Kankuro.” Sakura said through clenched teeth.

“We estimate that the side effects would all be generally mild, assuming that the jutsu isn’t completely botched.” He said. “There’s a possibility for memory loss. Nothing drastic, likely just short-term memories.” That wasn’t so bad, Sakura thought. There were a few things that had happened recently that she could probably benefit from forgetting. “Temporary chakra dependency on each other, or possible suppression. Sakura’s chakra control is legendary, so I doubt you will have to deal with that.” Kankuro said with a flirty grin. Sakura laughed a little, glad that he could lift her spirits even a little.

“Anything else?” Kakashi asked abruptly and frowning deeply. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, but he was fixated on Kankuro.

“Unfortunately, we don’t have much more insight. You two seemed to have fared well enough in each other’s bodies, so we can only assume that a reversal would be as seamless.” The unnamed elder said. Sakura thought that if “fared well enough” included nearly dying twice, and being horrendously libidinous, then they certainly had fared quite well. She decided it was best to keep that to herself, although she would love to see Sato’s feathers further ruffled.

Kakashi looked to Sakura to see how she felt about all this. She honestly didn’t believe Kankuro would have brought them here if he didn’t have faith in this technique but she got the distinct feeling Kakashi did not have the same confidence in Kankuro’s judgement.

“Sato-san, Hideki-san, would you please allow us a moment?” Kakashi asked the two elders. Sato frowned.

“I’m sure we can provide insight that Sakura here would not be able to.” Sato said, saying her name like a curse. This time she did roll her eyes. Kakashi smiled tight-lipped at him.

“Sakura is one of Konoha’s sharpest medical minds. There are just some things I’d like her to ease my mind about.” He said it pleasantly enough, but Sakura heard the edge in his voice. His patience had worn thin. _About damn time_ , she thought. Hers had disappeared quite awhile ago.

Grudgingly, Sato adhered to Kakashi’s request and moved to walk away, waving for Hideki to follow.

* * *

“Kankuro will stay with you, I’m sure you understand.” Sato said with a hard look to Sakura. Kakashi could see Sakura visibly holding herself back from speaking, but she managed. He had almost wanted to tell Sato to forget it, he could stay and Kankuro could go, but Sakura was smiling in relief with him gone and she had been comforted by Kankuro’s presence during this entire meeting.

For some reason, that made him like Kankuro even less. He knew it wasn’t reasonable, but that’s the way it was, and there was no use telling his emotions to be rational. He remembered now why he had spent a good portion of his life squashing them down. He almost wished he’d continued with that bad habit.

“What are you thinking, Kakashi?” Sakura turned to him and asked, visibly more relaxed with Hideki and Sato gone, but he could still see the telltale signs of stress in his own body. She was still holding on to some tension.

“Is this a risk you’re willing to take? We don’t have any guarantees we’ll come out on the other end.” He said, scanning what little of his face he could see for her honest reaction. Her gaze flickered to Kankuro quickly before landing on Kakashi again.

“I think it’s our best bet right now. There’s no guarantee we’ll find a better solution in Konoha.” She said with a small sigh. “I had been counting on the Yamanaka clan to be able to help but…”

“The nature of their jutsu is not perfectly suited to our situation either.” Kakashi finished resolutely. She had thought about this in great detail, it seemed.

“It may be even less suitable, honestly. The Yamanaka clan doesn’t deal with extracting or replacing consciousness. Most of their jutsu are centred around transferring themselves. Who knows if they’d even be able to pull another person out of a body, let alone place them elsewhere?” She proposed, sounding a little hopeless. Kakashi almost wished he’d never asked.

“Either way we’re taking a risk.” Kakashi pointed out. “At least in Konoha, we know who we’re dealing with.” He said it with a short glance to Kankuro. Sakura’s brows were pinched together unhappily “No offense.” He added begrudgingly, even though he didn’t really care if he had offended.

Kankuro had ignored him, anyway, so he really had only annoyed Sakura with that comment. Definitely not the desired outcome, but that guy just really rubbed Kakashi the wrong way. Seeing Sakura rely on him and his input just added to Kakashi’s irritability. He hadn’t been this annoyed since he started taking genin teams. Maybe he should never have left ANBU. He probably would never have been in this position if he had stayed put. He’d be cold and merciless, but he’d at least be in his own body.

Sakura made excellent points. He had also been of the mindset that the Yamanaka clan would be their best bet to reverse the body-swap, but if he put aside his overwhelming irritation he could admit that this fuinjutsu sounded like a solid plan. He let Sakura talk him into it for a couple more minutes, even though he didn’t really need any more convincing. He enjoyed seeing her in her element, and going on about the intricacies of brain waves and cortex function seemed to be relaxing her. It was also a little sexy, if he was totally honest. Weird, considering it was his own body, but he would have to look past that for now.

Eventually, he conceded and Kankuro called the elders back in. Sakura’s cold shoulder was immediately back in place as Sato walked in the room. Kakashi wasn’t sure how this man had such scorn for kunoichi when Chiyo-baa-sama was heralded as one of the most powerful puppet masters in Suna history, but he didn’t care to ask. The sooner he and Sakura were out of his presence, the better.

“Shall we begin?” Hideki said with a motion to the two tables by the wall. Sakura looked to him nervously, but he just gave her a reassuring smile in response.

“Yes. We’re ready when you are.” Kakashi answered, reaching out to squeeze Sakura’s shoulder reassuringly. He had done it on instinct, and before he knew it his hand was already on her. He was worried he’d overstepped some kind of boundary, but she looked grateful as she nodded in agreement.

Not ten minutes later, they were laid out on the cold tables, their midsections bared as Sato and Hideki put the finishing touches on the sealing technique. Kankuro was standing by Sakura’s head and speaking to her in hushed tones. Whatever he was saying to her had her grinning and holding back laughter. One time, she had let a giggle slip and Sato had glared at her so fiercely Kakashi worried he wouldn’t have a body to return to. In turn, Sakura had rolled her eyes so dramatically Kankuro had to hide his bark of laughter behind a cough.

All of this did nothing to ease Kakashi’s frustration. All he could do was lay there stewing, and hope that being back in his own body would improve his mood.

“It’s done.” Sato said suddenly as he stepped away from Kakashi’s body with one last reproachful look to Sakura and Kankuro. Hideki also stood and stepped back from Kakashi as he appraised the black seal scrawled across his stomach. “You will make the seals as so,” Sato said as he demonstrated the hand seals, “and then place your hand on the centre of each other’s fuinjutsu.”

“Be careful to initiate contact at the same time. The fuinjutsu need to activate simultaneously.” Kankuro warned, touching Sakura’s shoulder lightly as a comforting gesture. Sakura may have felt comforted but Kakashi certainly didn’t. Sakura was staring at him, eye wide.

“Ready?” She asked, trying to hide her nervousness but failing.

“See you on the other side.” He said with an encouraging smile. She smiled back, looking slightly relieved by his air of confidence. Together they weaved the signs and then reached out to each other’s seals.

Kakashi felt Sakura slide her warm hand over his abdomen at the same that he slid his over hers. They shared small smiles as the seals activated.

* * *

When Kakashi came to, Kankuro’s face was hovering only centimetres above his. Kakashi frowned up at him. This was not an image he’d ever wanted to wake up to. Upon realizing Kakashi was conscious, Kankuro immediately stood straight and stepped away. Slowly, Kakashi sat up and surveyed his surroundings.

For the first time in nearly a week, he didn’t have to tilt his head up to look anyone in the eye. When he turned his head, Sakura was already awake and watching him with wide eyes. She looked surprised, but elated. He could relate. Feeling his own chakra coursing through his body, and the feeling of _his body_ itself; he hadn’t realized how much he missed it until it was back in his grasp. Kankuro had been mistaken about impacts on their chakra, as far as he could tell. Although, he had mentioned that their aptitude for chakra control would likely nullify that possible side effect.

He was loath to admit that Kankuro had not only been correct, but also vastly helpful. He nearly allowed himself to warm up to the young man when Kankuro leaned down to whisper something in Sakura’s ear that had her giggling up a storm. Just like that, all pleasant opinions of Kankuro flew out the proverbial window. Kakashi could not wait to get the hell out of the desert and leave this man behind with his dolls.

Maybe he could convince Sakura to leave Suna early, without Shikamaru. He considered that as she and Kankuro continued sharing their inside jokes and little touches; Kakashi could not take it any longer. He hopped off the table, roughly pulling down his shirt as he did. He thanked the men for their help, and with a two finger salute he was gone.

Sakura could enjoy the remainder of her time in Suna with Kankuro. He wasn’t sure why their friendship bothered him so much. Sakura _had_ said they were friends. She had also said Kankuro had been harbouring feelings for her for years. He supposed he couldn’t really blame Kankuro for that; he’d heard of countless men proposing to Sakura in the hospital. Hell, he’d seen Genma do it on two separate occasions, hopped up on painkillers and referring to Sakura as his “bubblegum angel”. None of that had really bothered him before.

Kakashi was brought back to his room with the teleportation jutsu. At first, he was relieved to be alone and in his own space. That was until he flopped back onto the bed and took a deep breath through his nose, and promptly realized that everything in this room smelled like Sakura, and painfully so. It was a rather outrageous reminder of what had taken place between these sheets not that long ago. Kakashi could feel his face flushing beneath his mask. The mingling of their scents was too much to deal with right now. He wasn’t sure if he was ashamed or aroused, and that question alone was enough reason to leave this room forever.

Sakura could have this room, he reasoned. Her sense of smell was not nearly as keen as his, and she didn’t appear to be as tightly wound as he was right now. He let himself into her room, relishing in the much more neutral smell that lingered here, and happily leaned back in her bed. He could be calm here. He could gather himself and sort out the mess of frustration away from prying eyes and flirtatious inside jokes. He pulled out his blood-stained Icha Icha and forced himself to focus on the drama unfolding in the pages versus the one in his life.

* * *

Sakura was baffled by Kakashi’s abrupt exit. He had seemed pretty on edge all day, but she had expected that reversing their body-swap would cheer him up some. Maybe he was just a little sick of spending so much time with her. Her heart clenched a little at that notion, but she told herself to stop being childish. He had been trapped in her body for five days and that was enough to drive anyone a little crazy. She’d had her moments of frustration already; she should understand how he felt.

And she did understand. Understanding didn’t seem to stop the insecurities from gnawing away at her, though.

At least she had Kankuro to take her mind off it. He was catching her up on everything that had changed since she’d been there last. Suna was a slow-changing type of place. She imagined when you were surrounded by sand for miles that things tended to feel a little less urgent. Still, Kankuro had some interesting new things to show her.

One of which being a new paralytic he’d discovered while out on a solo mission. He wouldn’t tell her _how_ he found it, only that it came from a reptile, which made her think he’d been bitten and had done some heinous thing to himself that would make any medic worth their salt want to wither and die. When she considered that, it was probably best that he hadn’t disclosed it to her. She clocked him in any case, certain that he deserved it for one reason or another. He didn’t deny it.

With toxic secretions and possible fatal wounds out of the way, they spent the rest of their evening exploring Suna. Kankuro had taken her to his favourite coffee shop so she could get her fill of it while she still could. She never could make it quite the same at home, no matter how many variations of the spice blend she tried. Kankuro had said that the secret was sand itself and she would have hit him but it was kind of funny, and she had begun to wonder if it was actually true.

Eventually, Kankuro walked her back to the Kazekage tower while they munched on some sort of fried dumpling that was stuffed with vegetables and aromatic spices. She always missed the spices when she left Suna; both in her coffee and food. Kankuro had tried to entice her to stay out with him a little longer, but she declined. She had picked up some food for Kakashi and was hoping he was in better spirits after his afternoon alone. Kankuro bid her goodnight and assured her he would be there to see them off in the morning.

When Sakura entered her room, Kakashi was sitting on top of the covers snoring softly with Icha Icha in his lap. She smiled softly at the sight of her partner totally off guard and peaceful. It was the rarest of sights, and she relished in it as long as she dared. Finally, certain he would catch her sooner rather than later, she took matters into her own hands and waved the food below his nose. It didn’t take much to wake him now that he was in his own body.

“It’s a really beautiful night out.” She mentioned and Kakashi hummed in agreement around a mouthful of food. “Want to look at the stars with me?”

That’s how they’d wound up sat on a roof in Suna staring at the stars together. Sakura had half-expected him to decline based on his exit from the workshop that afternoon, but it was a nice surprise. She had also scooped a cup of coffee for him, since he’d enjoyed it this morning, and they simply sat on their roof, sipping coffee and stargazing. She couldn’t really think of anything she’d rather be doing in that moment.

“Today, in the Chikamatsu workshop,” Kakashi said suddenly. Sakura knew where he was going with it. Kakashi’s eyes flickered to her as she fidgeted. “It was the puppets, wasn’t it? Was it…is it Sasori?” He asked quietly, carefully. She let a shaky breath escape her lips. It had been eight years since she fought Sasori and she still had nightmares.

“It hasn’t been bad in a long time, you know. I’ve had a handle on it for _a long time_.” She said, probably more to convince herself than him. “But the workshop…and then that room…” She couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through her. “And that horrible sound…” She said, her voice breaking a little. Kakashi reached out to cover her hand with his where it sat palm-down against the roof.

“I couldn’t use the chidori for years after Rin.” Kakashi whispered. “I understand.” Sakura’s lips parted at the mention of Kakashi’s old teammate. He had told her that story once, two years ago, after she had found him drunk at the memorial, passed out in the rain. She never expected that he would ever mention it again.

“I don’t know how you do it, Kakashi.” She said, looking at him in awe. He was so strong, so steadfast. After everything he’d seen and done, he was still fighting. He gave her a sad smile and she marveled at how he managed to look so wise and young at the same time.

“My first kiss was with Gai.” He said suddenly. The abrupt change of subject had her off-kilter and she started at him in confusion.

“Excuse me?” She asked dully. He had an amused smile playing at the corners of his lips. Gods, he was handsome. “Gai-sensei?” She asked with a giggle.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. He was wearing the green jumpsuit then, too.” Kakashi recalled fondly. Sakura couldn’t help but laugh. “He said I was his _rival in love_. I was a kid, way younger than every other rookie; I had no idea what he was on about.” He paused to take a sip of his coffee. “I found out later that Gai liked this girl, who apparently had a thing for me.” He said with a little shrug and a roll of his eye. Sakura smiled to herself; she could picture a tiny, aloof Kakashi far too easily in her mind’s eye.

“So he thought the best way to defeat you was to capture your heart?” She teased. Kakashi nearly choked on his coffee.

“You know…I never asked what his motives were.” He said with a short laugh. “Gai logic. I figure it’s best to let it be.” Sakura hummed in agreement, but she tucked this story away for a rainy day. Next time she was feeling down, this would undoubtedly lift her spirits.

“Thanks, Kakashi.” She said after a beat of silence. It was a rare occasion to see Kakashi so candid and engaged. She loved that he felt comfortable enough to share these parts of himself with her. “I don’t suppose you’d like to disclose any other secrets while we’re here?” She asked mischievously.

“Hmm, I could be persuaded, but it’ll cost you. You already got one freebie.” He replied. He was immovable, she could see. She wasn’t quite ready to cash in her Free Secret ticket; she’d want to save that for something big.

“I can be persuasive.” She said as she leaned back onto the roof with a coy smile. He followed her movements with his gaze, considering her quietly. She wished she could read his mind.

“I know.” He said poignantly after a long pause. It was quite warm out but she felt her hair stand on end as he continued looking at her. Finally he broke his stare to look skyward. Her stomach felt tight with something she hadn’t felt in a long time. It reminded her a little of the deep longing she’d felt in her pre-teen heart for Sasuke, so many years ago. Instead of tumultuous and frenzied obsession, it felt calm and vast, though no less consuming.

She would choose being consumed by tranquility over calamity any day. Still, it was a daunting feeling.

“I have to ask,” Kakashi began softly, looking up at the stars unwaveringly. “Do you regret what happened last night?” He finished with just the tiniest hint of red on his ears. Sakura stared at him in shock.

“We’ve kissed before, and never had an issue.” She said with brows pinched in confusion as she sat up beside him. His gaze snapped to her finally. “Did…did something else happen?” She asked in fear. Kakashi’s ears were no longer red; in fact, he looked a little pale. He scrutinized her for a moment.

“…No. Nothing else. I just wanted to know that we were on the same page.” He said finally. Sakura squinted at him suspiciously, but he said nothing more.

“You’re a cheeky bastard.” She said while shaking her head. He looked at her in shock. “How could you pretend nothing happened? You really wouldn’t have told me, would you?” She accused. “After everything that’s happened on this mission, you would keep a secret like that.”

“So you do remember.” He said, sagging in relief.

“ _Yes_ , no thanks to you.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. He just laughed. “Honestly, Kakashi, you have some nerve— _mmph_!” Kakashi cut her off abruptly with a hand over her mouth and an exasperated shake of his head.

“You’re much cuter this way.” He teased with a smirk that made her feel stupidly giddy. She glared at him before parting her lips and sinking her teeth sharply into his palm. He yanked it away with a very manly yelp. “You bit me!” He accused, staring at the teeth marks she’d left in his hand.

“But I thought you liked that.” She said with mock innocence and a little pout. He slowly ran his eye over her face before finally settling on her lips. He was leaning closer to her unhurriedly. She held her breath in anticipation, and wondered vaguely if this would lead to a repeat performance of the previous night. She had enjoyed that, to be sure, but she had some other ideas she thought might suit them better. For starters, she’d like to redefine what it meant to be “inside her body”.

Suddenly, Kakashi halted with a mildly startled look. His ears went pink as he looked at her, apparently lost in a thought. With a subtle shake of his head, he was back in action, leaning towards her face with his gaze locked on her lips. He stopped a whisper away from her. When he spoke, she swore she could feel the faintest brush of his lips against hers.

“Your execution was a little off.” He said softly. She barely heard him over the blood rushing in her ears.

“Care to remind me?” She asked, feeling quite bold. She felt his lips curve above hers before he was kissing her. She thought she could melt into him and just cease to exist with the way he was kissing her; slow and deep, and so, so sweet. She could forget to breathe in a kiss like this, and when his lips parted against hers, she _did_ forget to breathe for a second. With a little gasp, she remembered herself.

Kakashi was smiling beneath her lips, probably finding it funny that she would get so worked up over a little kiss. But, she thought, there was nothing insignificant about the way his tongue felt against her bottom lip, and when he pulled that lip between his and sucked on it gently, she thought he could laugh at her all he wanted, as long as he never stopped doing _that._ When she felt his teeth graze and gently sink into her lip she wondered if breathing was overrated.

And then he was gone. Her eyes flew open only to stare at an empty rooftop.

“ _Bastard_.” She growled out even though there was no one there to hear her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw this one’s a lil more serious


	15. The Side Effects & the Upsets

Kakashi hadn’t intended for his disdain for Kankuro to get so out of hand or obvious, but he was struggling to keep a lid on it. He thought ignoring him would solve the problem, but it turned out that the young man was practically impossible to disregard. He was _always_ around, and when he was around, he liked to talk, and touch, and look, and Kakashi had had enough.

After sitting in his room for a few hours alone, he had begun to feel like a petulant child. Sakura could spend her time with whomever she chose. More often than not, she chose to spend her time with Kakashi, so he wasn’t sure why he was so concerned and affected by this. In fact, her gallivanting around Suna with Kankuro likely had a lot to do with his abrupt departure. At the time, it had felt like the right thing to do. Now, he kind of just wished she’d seek him out.

He wondered what the two of them even had in common. Aside from saving his life, what was it that kept Kankuro so enraptured in her? With a sigh, he realized that was an easy question to answer. It wasn’t hard to like someone as brilliant and full of life as Sakura. Kakashi didn’t know enough about Kankuro to speak to what Sakura could see in him, and he didn’t care to know. Whatever their commonalities were, it was enough to keep her busy for _hours_.

Sakura came to Suna more regularly than most, save Shikamaru. She was here once or twice a year on average, and those visits usually lasted a couple of weeks at minimum. He imaged she spent a lot of time with Kankuro during those stints. Two weeks could feel like a long time, Kakashi thought. These last five days, for instance, had lasted a lifetime. His mind had flashed back the images of them writhing against each other in bed, but he shook himself out of the memory. The last thing he needed to consider was Sakura releasing her tension with Kankuro.

Besides, she had said they hadn’t been together. Still…

Kakashi thought back to their arrival in Suna, when Sakura had abandoned Kakashi with Kankuro, the latter not yet informed of the body-swap. He had said some puzzling things to Kakashi once they were alone, things that had been grating on him ever since. Not only was he overly familiar, with his arm around what he thought was Sakura’s waist, and leaning down to whisper in his ear flirtatiously about how much he had missed Sakura, and how he hoped they would be able to spend some time alone together.

That’s when Kakashi had broken the unfortunate news. Kankuro had been thoroughly revolted and hadn’t touched him again. Small miracles, Kakashi had thought at the time. Now, all he could think was that Kankuro was finally getting that alone time with Sakura that he’d been after.

Utterly annoyed with himself, Kakashi had picked Icha Icha back up and read until the words blurred together and he slipped out of consciousness.

He’d woken back up to the smell of spices and sweet flowers. Sakura and food, his mind supplied before he even opened his eye. Then they’d gone up onto that roof, and he had forgotten all notions of jealousy and bitterness. It was like the rest of the world didn’t exist outside of the two of them when they were together. If someone had asked him about Kankuro in that moment, he would have said he’d never heard of such a person.

As most of their conversations seemed to go as of late, they had begun teasing and flirting. Kissing her hadn’t been in his plans for the evening, but he definitely wouldn’t complain about it. It felt too good, truly kissing her, sober and with his own lips. But as good at it had felt, he couldn’t resist riling her up.

Kakashi snickered to himself as he made himself comfortable back in his room. She would undoubtedly be livid for having been left on that rooftop, lips puckered in the air. He’d had a most disarming thought about being _inside her_ , and it had shocked him enough that he nearly left before kissing her at all, but he was too far gone by that point. Leaning so close to her was stronger than any drink he’d ever had.

He had almost changed his mind about leaving at all, because kissing her had been so exquisite, but he reasoned that leaving was the best course of action. They had clearly gotten far too comfortable traipsing over the unspoken line between friends and something else entirely. He wasn’t sure what would happen if they kept going with that flagrant disregard. He also wasn’t sure if he could put a stop to it at this point.

It helped that her anger was enrapturing. Her flushed cheeks, and fast-beating heart; she was all passion and excitement. He was probably a touch masochistic.

He had expected her to come barreling into his room in a flurry of rage. In his mind, it was a clear succession of events; she would burst in, magnificently pissed off, hurling insults and punches at him until they inevitably fell onto the bed and into a compromising position, and then he would take all her passion and excitement and put it to good use.

He pulled himself from that train of thought and frowned up at the ceiling. Perhaps he had been reading too much Icha Icha.

But Sakura did not barge in, as he’d anticipated. He wondered if he’d pushed her too far, but as short-tempered as she was, he knew she wouldn’t be truly upset over it. Maybe this was her payback. If so, he had to admit, it was pretty effective. He was suitably frustrated and flustered, as he imaged she was at being abandoned on a roof. He supposed he deserved it.

Giving up on his Icha Icha-induced fantasy, Kakashi resigned himself to bed. They would be heading back to Konoha in the morning, and the world’s worst vacation would come to an end. As he fell into the lull of sleep he briefly wondered if this new territory he and Sakura had wandered into would come to an end along with it.

* * *

Kakashi woke with a start. His room was dark and he was alone, but he could hear Sakura in the washroom. She wasn’t being particularly loud or disruptive, so he wasn’t entirely sure what had jarred him from sleep. Now that he was awake, though, he listened as she ran the water and readied herself for bed. He wondered if she would come to his room to share his bed again, but he didn’t have to entertain that thought for long. He could hear the door to her room open and close and then nothing else.

He couldn’t hear her through the doors and bathroom, but when he cracked open his second eye he could see her chakra moving about the room. He could even smell the lotion she must have been lathering herself up in. He guessed the mystery of her deliciously soft skin was solved. He sighed softly to himself as he watched her chakra walk to one end of the room and then back to climb into her bed. It felt a little voyeuristic, so he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the warm sugary scent of her lotion that lingered in his nose.

He waited for sleep to come as easily as it had earlier that night, but it refused. Frustration was sweeping away his desire to rest. He wondered if it would be incorrigible of him to go to Sakura’s bed as she had done to him the previous night. _If she wanted you near, she would have come_ , he chided himself. Leaving her on that rooftop had been a grave miscalculation, he realized with a deep sigh.

He was pulled from his lamenting by another sigh. He frowned. Was he imagining things now?

An image flashed in his mind, too quick for him to make any sense of it; all he could make out were various shades of pink. He felt a stirring low in his abdomen and huffed in resignation. He couldn’t be surprised that he was getting turned on; honestly, the surprise was that it had taken until now to happen. He wasn’t sure what brought it on, but he could remember the scent of Sakura’s room with a little too much clarity, and that seemed to be goading his arousal. He remembered it so vividly he swore he could actually smell her.

His eyes snapped open. He _could_ smell her. _That’s impossible_ , he thought. All this time he’d been in his room and it hadn’t reached him. _Unless_ …his thought broke off as another image flashed in his mind.

This time, he recognized what he was seeing, even if it had been fleeting. He’d spent enough time admiring Sakura’s breasts to know them on sight. They had been thrust upward into someone’s hands, those pert pink nipples being pinched just hard enough to illicit a sharp gasp from Sakura. He really believed he could actually hear the gasp, followed by a sweet little moan.

He was sitting up now, cradling his head in his hands. What was going on here? He wondered briefly if it was a lucid dream, but he was definitely awake. A moment passed in which he couldn’t hear or see anything out of the ordinary. He could still _smell_ her, though. _She could be dreaming_ , he reasoned. If she was currently aroused, then that would explain why he could smell her now. He opened his Sharingan again to see if he was right.

His mouth dried when he saw that she was very much awake. She was sitting up against the headboard, one hand on her breast and the other buried between her legs. If he wasn’t fully hard before, he definitely was now. He found himself wishing his Sharingan was a Byakugan so he could really _see_ her and not just her chakra flow. That thought made him feel a little perverted, but then he “heard” Sakura moan his name and he didn’t really care about that anymore.

“ _Mmmmm…oh, yes, Kakashi…”_ He heard it loud and clear as the image of him sucking gently at her neck while slipping a finger deep inside her entered his mind. He wasn’t hallucinating, he realized; these were Sakura’s thoughts he was hearing and seeing. She was in the room next door, touching herself, thinking about him, and he was agonizingly aware of it. He reached down to adjust himself in his boxer briefs, hoping to ease some of his discomfort. It seemed he could not be calmed, he realized forlornly. It felt wrong to continue enjoying Sakura’s fantasies, let alone get off on it.

But then she was touching herself with more fervour, thinking how wet she was, and thinking about Kakashi enjoying how wet she was, and he knew it was a lost cause. He vaguely wondered what it would be like to taste her, and suddenly Sakura’s fantasy shifted so that his head was between her thighs while she buried her hands in his hair. He groaned quietly as he reached to “adjust” himself again when it hit him.

She could hear his thoughts, as well. Obviously, in the throes of passion she wasn’t aware that she was experiencing his thoughts, but it couldn’t have been a coincidence that he had thought about putting his mouth on her and suddenly she was picturing the very same. He pulled his hand away again. If he could get her to stop…

He felt stupid, lying in bed with a raging hard-on, furiously thinking _Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, please stop, I can hear and see everything, you’re driving me mad, please stop immediately, Sakura, I can read your mind, please stop_ …

Her imagination conjured up a scene that had him blushing. Apparently Sakura had a thing for begging. Before he could be tempted again, he jumped off the bed and decided to change tactics. He headed into their shared bathroom and turned the light on. If he couldn’t catch her attention with his thoughts, maybe the light would do it. He waited a minute or two, trying his best to disregard Sakura’s thoughts, but it became clear that wasn’t working either. She probably had her eyes closed, he reasoned.

He steeled himself before he stepped closer to her door to knock gently. He had just lifted his fist when he heard her, _really_ heard her, and not just her thoughts. He could hear her shallow panting and stifled moans. If he listened close enough, he could even hear the sound of her fingers slipping between her slick folds. He was going to die in this bathroom, he was sure of it. His tombstone would read ‘Hatake Kakashi – Copy Ninja – Insatiable Pervert’.

It seemed while he was in the midst of a crisis, Sakura had found her stride. Her fantasies up until then had been disjointed, constantly shifting images, but now she had hooked onto something to her liking, and was exploring it in earnest. He wondered what was worse; quietly enduring her visions, or barging in and interrupting her? If he went in now, he wasn’t sure he’d be leaving. It remained to be seen if she would invite him to join, or simply disembowel him.

She appeared to be quite fond of him in her lust-fueled reverie, but Kakashi knew better than to assume anything where Sakura was concerned. He told himself again, that if she had wanted him, she knew where to find him. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t already blurred the lines of their relationship. With a weary sigh, Kakashi gently knocked on her bathroom door. All he got in response was bitten-off whine. He was too tired, and his dick was too hard for him to be dealing with this.

“Sakura?” He called as loudly as he dared. He knocked once more and listened carefully.

“ _Fuck me, Kakashi_.” She had just barely whispered it to herself, still blissfully unaware of her audience. _Fuck this_ , he thought. He had no control over her thoughts, and if she was enjoying herself (and he was absolutely certain that she was), then what business did he have putting an end to it? He turned to leave he washroom, scooping the small bottle of complimentary lotion on his way out. He slumped back into his bed and submitted himself fully to Sakura’s thoughts.

Her fantasy washed over him full-force as he closed his eyes and took hold of himself. Sakura was crouched above him, riding him hard. She was crying out wantonly, unabashedly, and so filthily Kakashi hardly knew what to do with himself. He was stroking himself in tandem with the brusque pace she’d set. Her perky breasts were bouncing so delightfully, he wanted nothing more than to put his mouth on them.

That fleeting thought began to influence Sakura’s, and he saw the version of him in her imagination sit up to do just that. She was now straddling his hips, rocking herself hard and fast against him as he licked and bit at one of her pretty pink nipples. She was close; she said as much in the fantasy, crying out obscenities he never would have imagined coming out of her mouth.

He was a little embarrassed that he wasn’t so far off either. He just needed a little more, and he would be right at the end with her. He pumped himself harder as Sakura’s thoughts grew muddled with her approach to orgasm. He filled in the blanks with his own desires. He imagined himself gripping her hips and thrusting up into her hard and fast, pushing her over the edge forcefully and unrelentingly.

“ _Ooh, Kakashi!_ ” He wasn’t sure if her cry had been a part of the fantasy, or if she had actually let it slip out as she played with herself, but he didn’t care. He was deep inside her as she finished, but he wasn’t there yet. The fantasy had already started fading, and in the opposite room he could see her begin to pull her hands away from herself. _Don’t stop, Sakura_ , he thought, _keep going, just a little longer_.

With his prompting, she was back at it, tapping her fingers against her oversensitive core. She was too overwhelmed to maintain a clear train of thought, so he let his own thoughts take over. She was on her back with her ankles hooked over his shoulders as he bore into her, hard and deep. He couldn’t tell the difference between her moans in his mind and the ones coming from her room anymore. He knew she was going to come again, and soon. In his mind, he drilled into her harder, faster, deeper, while he pumped himself with the same vigor.

He really couldn’t tell where his thoughts ended and Sakura’s began anymore, but it didn’t matter because with a few more twists, he was at his peak, groaning into a pillow. It hit him especially hard as their shared fantasy came to a close with Kakashi buried deep inside Sakura, spilling into her.

With his mind cleared from the cloud of lust, he mused about how very unlike himself it was to finish inside his partner, even in a fantasy. He lay there for a moment, feeling less ashamed than he thought he had the right to be. Mostly he just felt sleepy. He could hear Sakura milling around in the bathroom, cleaning herself up. He patiently waited his turn, carefully keeping his mind blank lest she catch on. He was intensely grateful she didn’t have his sense of smell; he’d have been exposed for sure.

He waited awhile after Sakura had cleared the washroom, making sure she was asleep before he got up. He wasn’t surprised to find that her scent had lingered, but he was surprised by the painful twitch in his pants. Sakura was right; his dick really was always hard.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura had burst into Kakashi’s room, expecting him to be lazing around in a conscious effort to make them late. She had been shocked to see that his room was clear of Kakashi as well as his belongings. It seemed he had developed a taste for ditching her, she thought with a pout.

When she stepped back into her room to collect her things, there was a piping hot coffee waiting for her on the nightstand. She didn’t try to stop the smile that broke out across her face. Who knew Hatake Kakashi was such a softie?

 _I did_ , she thought to herself. She had known for some time how sweet and thoughtful he could be when no one was looking. She liked that she was one of the few people who got to experience that side of him.

Bag packed and coffee in hand, Sakura headed to the gates to meet Shikamaru and Temari. Kakashi was clearly lurking in the shadows, doing god-knew-what. Sometimes she thought he became the shadows themselves. Maybe he could give Shikamaru a run for his money. In a not at all shocking turn of events, Kakashi was not at the gates waiting for her. Shikamaru and Temari walked up not three minutes after Sakura had arrived, also not entirely shocked that Kakashi was gearing up to be late.

Sakura had apologized to Temari on behalf of her partner, but Temari didn’t seem to care very much. Apparently Shikamaru had given her ample warning of Konoha’s pride and joy, the legendary Copy-nin, and his inability to keep track of time. She wondered what his excuse today would be; she had grown to love them, in all their whimsy. Her favourite so far was that he’d gotten trapped under the crushing weight of the world’s expectations.

“We probably should have told him we were leaving at dawn.” Shikamaru said with a wearisome sigh after thirty minutes had gone by and Kakashi still had not arrived.

“Yeah, maybe then we could have expected him to be only an hour late.” Sakura joked. “You guys don’t have to wait, really. I’m used to this.” Sakura said with an embarrassed smile. Temari and Shikamaru exchanged a thoughtful look. “Honestly, he shows up late _all the time_ but we somehow always manage to stay on schedule.” She assured them with a grin.

After another thirty minutes went by without Kakashi’s appearance, Shikamaru and Temari took her up on her offer. Temari told her the general area where they would make camp for the night, in case she and Kakashi did end up catching up to them, and Sakura thanked her. Hopefully Kakashi wouldn’t be much longer. She did not look forward to running through the desert with the sun at its peak.

She had spotted a coffee shop just down the road from the main gates and thought she might as well enjoy one last drink before heading home. She had ambled slowly there and back, but still, Kakashi was nowhere in sight. She really should have seen this coming.

“All by your lonesome?” She looked up from her coffee to see Kankuro approaching her with a grin and a wave. “Shikamaru and Temari said you were heading out but I see you’re too busy taking an extended coffee break.” He teased lightly.

“Yes, it seems my partner had more important things to take care of this morning.” She said with a roll of her eyes, but kept her smile in place. “At least I don’t have to wait alone now.” She said with a grin. He returned it easily.

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I’m on guard duty. I’ve got to head back to my post.” He said. She pouted dramatically at that. “You could join me, if you’d like.” He proposed, leaning against the wall beside her and peering down at her. She was going to tell him thanks but no thanks; they had a flirty repartee, but she didn’t want to encourage him beyond that. She had just opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted.

“Yo.” Kakashi had materialized in the small space between Kankuro and Sakura, effectively wedging them apart.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Sakura said with a smirk. Kakashi gave her his standard eye-crinkle before leaning down to pick up her pack in a gesture that very clearly said “stop talking to this puppet man and let’s the hell out of here”.

“…Right.” Kankuro said with a little frown from behind Kakashi. “I’ll see you around, Sakura.” He said as he tried to sidestep Kakashi. Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow as Kakashi accidentally-totally-on-purpose blocked Kankuro from getting around him. Kakashi ignored it and shook her pack in front of her insistently. Sakura just rolled her eyes and pushed him aside so she could say goodbye to Kankuro. She grinned at him and allowed him to scoop her into a hug before she thanked him for everything and bid him farewell.

When she turned away from Kankuro, Kakashi was already walking away. “So let’s hear it; what’s today’s excuse?” Sakura asked when she caught up with him with a small smile as they set off into the desert.

“Got lost trying to escape some thoughts.” He said blandly before picking up his pace and leaving her in the literal dust. She stared after him in bewilderment before kicking her ass in gear and following his stride.

* * *

 _Gods_ , she was exhausted. They had been running full-speed through the desert for hours without so much as a water break, and for some reason Kakashi was adamant about travelling as fast as possible. She wondered if he’d caught a case of Gai fever, and she had intended to ask him what the hell his problem was, but every time she’d get close enough to speak to him he’d dart away again. The whole time he kept at least ten metres’ distance between them.

By the time they hit hour six, Sakura had had enough. She stopped where she stood and waited for him to realize she was no longer on his tail. She plopped down in the sand and pulled her water from her pack. He stood a ways away, waiting for her to get up and follow him. She didn’t. Eventually, he trotted back to her, when it was clear she was perfectly happy where she was and had no intention of moving.

Cautiously, he took a seat beside her in the sand and pulled down his mask to have a drink of water alongside her. She eyed him warily as she drank, wondering if he was going to tell her what was wrong or if she’d have to beat it out of him. She could and would, if that was what it came to. As more time passed between them in silence, she started wondering which part of him she should hit to make him sing like a canary without doing _too_ much damage.

“I can read your mind.” He said with a slightly frightened look at her as she cracked her knuckles.

“I beg your pardon?” She asked. He sighed and rubbed his hands roughly over his face.

“I can read your mind. I hear your thoughts, and see things that you imagine.” He elaborated. She stared at him in confusion before barking out a laugh.

“Yeah, sure.” She said through her laughter. “So what am I thinking right now?” She asked in disbelief with a smirk. He met her eyes with a pained expression and pink cheeks.

“That I’m full of shit, all I do is lie, which is a shame, because you can think of much better things to do with my mouth.” He said with a strained voice. “And that my mouth is just as pretty as m—”

“ _Okay I believe you!_ ” She shouted quickly before he could finish. She was so embarrassed she just wanted to bury her head in the sand and become one with the desert. “When…when did this start?” She asked squeakily and refusing to make eye contact with him.

“Last night. After you got back to your room and...” He gazed at her pointedly, unwilling to finish his sentence. She lifted her gaze to his face, looking for signs of dishonesty and finding none. Her cheeks were burning as she remembered going back to her room and indulging some very explicit fantasies. Kakashi groaned and his cheeks reddened. “Could you not?” He asked desperately.

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry.” She grumbled into her hands as she hid her face as white-hot shame coursed through her. “I’m so embarrassed, oh my god.” She cried into herself. Timidly, he patted her shoulder, probably trying to comfort her, but mostly just amplifying how awkward it all was. How much had he heard or seen? How had he _known_ what she was doing?

She tensed when foreign images entered her mind; the shape of someone’s chakra through a wall, leaning back with their knees up and spread apart, their hand between their legs…

“Oh my god…” She mumbled to herself in horror again. “I’m so sorry, Kakashi, that must have been so uncomfortable for you.” She said fretfully, finally lifting her head to look him in the eye. His ears were pink but he didn’t avoid her gaze.

“Yeah, super uncomfortable.” He mumbled with an awkward clear of his throat. Her brow furrowed in suspicion. Then, another unfamiliar memory crossed her mind fleetingly; the image of Kakashi stroking himself while he listened to the noises coming from the neighbouring room. It had been just a flash of a memory, but she had seen enough to understand.

“ _Oh my god_.” She whispered in both horror and accusation. He looked completely mortified.

“You weren’t supposed to see that.” He said with a resigned sigh. “You can read my mind too, in case you hadn’t figured that out.” She would have walloped him if her hands weren’t too preoccupied with tearing all the hair out of her head. She really wasn’t angry with him, not that she had any right to be, it’s not like he was doing anything that she hadn’t started. Knowing that he had gotten off on it actually ebbed away at her humiliation a bit.

“So is this why you’ve been AWOL all morning?” She asked once she had the courage to lift her head again.

“I spent all night in your head; I just couldn’t do it anymore.” He admitted with a blush and a crooked smile. “You’ve got quite the imagination, Sakura-chan.” His comment was tinged with a hint of self-deprecation.

“Thanks.” She said sarcastically. He seemed to be able to read her thoughts with ease, but all she was getting were mixed up images and words. She wondered why she couldn’t read him with as much clarity. His ears were red.

“Probably just haven’t really tuned into them yet. Your thoughts were a little foggy for me at first.” He admitted.

“Oh, so you consciously tuned into them, did you? Lecherous perv.” She grumbled with a pout. He was bright red with shame. Sakura thought it was kind of cute, but with that thought Kakashi flung himself back onto the sand with an unhappy moan. “Why didn’t you just…interrupt me or something!? Surely, that would have been less humiliating than this.” She said waving her hands haphazardly at everything and nothing. He grimaced and another image of her chakra-outline flashed in his mind; legs spread and hand rubbing eagerly between them. She snapped her mouth shut and felt her face burn. “Would you stop thinking about that?” She cried.

“Sorry, sorry…” He grumbled. “I did try to let you know I was…aware,” he began, still laying flat in the sand, staring at the bright sky. “It felt wrong to walk in unexpected.” She didn’t need to be able to read his mind to hear the unasked question; what would have happened if he had walked in? She wouldn’t have kicked him out, that much she knew. With a deep flush, she realized that now he knew it too.

“This is way worse than the body-swap.” Sakura said after they stared at each other for a moment, pink-faced and wide-eyed. Kakashi sighed deeply and silently agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! May your 2021 be blessed with good smut


	16. The Missteps & the Tents

Sakura thought they’d cleared the air now that they were both aware of the mind-reading, but Kakashi was still distant. Literally. He kept running so far ahead of her she could barely see him, let alone hear his thoughts. They were nearly at the end of the desert now, only about an hour away from where Temari and Shikamaru would have made camp at their current pace.

“Look, I know your sensei was Konoha’s Yellow Flash, but could you maybe, I don’t know, _calm the hell down_?” She shouted across the expanse of sand between them. She saw him slow down enough for her to catch up to him, finally. “Kakashi, what is your hurry?” She asked once she reached him.

“Sick of the sand.” He said plainly.

“Under normal circumstances, you are a terrible liar. Now that I can read your mind, I don’t even know why you bother.” She said unhappily and glaring at him. He kept his eyes forward as they continued running at a more manageable speed. “I know it’s embarrassing but…we don’t really have that much to hide from each other anymore.” She said after some time had passed without so much as a word or thought from Kakashi.

_I’ve got plenty to hide_. The thought appeared and disappeared so quickly she almost doubted she’d heard it at all. When Kakashi’s face pinched in displeasure she knew it was his thought she had heard. Sakura felt a silly little twinge when she thought that Kakashi had parts of himself he was unwilling to share with her. She thought that they had gotten to a point where they could just be their unfiltered selves with each other. If Kakashi heard those thoughts, he didn’t let on.

Usually their silences were comfortable, but this time it was strained and awkward. Sakura wanted to thump some sense into him, but when she had the idea, he moved out of arm’s reach. She was already sick of this mind-reading thing. It was already hard enough to catch him unawares, but now it was downright impossible.

After a few more minutes, Kakashi apparently decided they ought to take another break. There were trees in the distance now, maybe another fifteen minutes’ run from where they stopped. Sakura would be glad for the shade when it finally came; she was sick of wearing this sweater around her face.

“You know,” Sakura begun, “I feel like I handled that whole mind-reading peeping-tom situation really well.” Kakashi nearly spit his water out. Pleased with _finally_ getting a reaction out of him, she sat back and enjoyed a sip of her own water.

“I wasn’t peeping.” He muttered, mostly to himself. _Whatever helps you sleep at night_ , she thought sarcastically, knowing full well he would get the message. _Or not sleep_ , she added with just a touch of spite. “Sakura…” He said warningly. It sent a tiny shiver through her, but she wouldn’t acknowledge it.

“I’m just saying; if I can handle that, you shouldn’t be so concerned about what I might pluck out of your twisted mind.” She said.

“What makes you think my mind is twisted?” He asked deadpanned.

“Years of experience.” She replied.

“It’s not my mind I’m concerned about. _I_ have self-control.” He said pointedly. She couldn’t hold back the bark of laughter.

“Oh? Is that so?” She asked with her braised raised. Kakashi started to look uncomfortable. “Shall we assess your self-control? The alcohol tolerance of a toddler—”

“That’s not my fault!” He interjected, but she ignored him.

“Reads porn in public, abandons a woman on a street corner after making out with her—”

“I would argue that that was an excellent display of self-control.” Kakashi interjected again. Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

“And what of the events that led up said abandonment?” She posed with an innocent head-tilt. He cleared his throat as his ears turned red. “That’s what I thought. Shall I continue? That was just the tip of the iceberg.”

“You are cruel.” He said sadly.

“So I’ve been told.” She said before bumping her shoulder against his jovially. “Come on, Kakashi. You’ve got to admit, we’re pretty good at dealing with all the uncomfortable truths. Why make things more awkward?” She said with an amicable smile. He considered her in silence.

“How did you get to be so smart?” He asked her after awhile.

“I had an excellent teacher.” She said. They shared easy smiles and a comfortable silence as they finished their water break. She was relieved that they finally seemed to be back to themselves, but she thought maybe he’d gotten off a little too easy.

As she ran behind him, she had a wicked thought. She trained her eyes on his toned behind and let her thoughts run wild with it. Kakashi promptly lost his footing and landed face down in the sand.

“Okay, now we’re even.” She said happily as she stepped over his body lying limp in the sand.

* * *

She had only intended to get a rise out of him, but she had clearly distracted him far beyond that. It was very unlike him to lose his concentration, but by the time Sakura realized he wasn’t as focused as usual, it was too late. The snake had barely sunk its teeth into his ankle when he noticed it, but it _had_ made contact.

Kakashi tried to keep running, despite Sakura’s insistence. When it came to a battle of willpower between the two of them, they were pretty well deadlocked. It took an external force to sway Kakashi, and sway he did, before he tumbled to his ass beneath a tree.

“You are the most stubborn man I have ever had the misfortune of treating.” Sakura said as she unwrapped his ankle to look at the bite.

“Your bedside manner is unparalleled, Sakura-chan.” He said snidely. She glared at him before tugging his mask down. If she was going to endure him she might as well have a little eye-candy. He quirked an eyebrow up at her. “Eye-candy, huh?” He teased.

“Are you even trying to stay out of my head?” She asked with a raised brow. He _was_ eye-candy; she wasn’t going to apologize for that.

“Yes, of course." He said at the same time she got a resounding _“no”_ from his thoughts. She stared him down, wholly unimpressed. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she went back to the bite mark on his ankle. As she moved his leg around to get the best look, Kakashi didn’t once indicate that he was experiencing any pain. Not unexpected, because he’d walked into her apartment after being impaled with nothing more than a lacklustre “yo” on more than one occasion. Still, even his thoughts were clear of any signs of hurting.

“There are two puncture wounds which indicate a venomous snake, but there are no other signs of poison.” Sakura said mostly for her own benefit. Kakashi hummed ambiguously. “How do you feel? Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?” She asked and he shook his head as he took out Icha Icha. Sakura rolled her eyes. It was good to know he was so concerned for his health. “Do you have a headache?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” He said pointedly. She pinched his leg for good measure but he didn’t react. She frowned and tried again, pinching harder than necessary. Still nothing. He looked up at her over the green book.

“Kakashi?” She said as she stared at the spot she’d pinched. It was already turning purple.

“Hm?” He answered with a deep disinterest. He looked at the spot on his leg she gestured to and nodded at it in understanding. “Ah. I feel like now might be a good time to mention that I can’t feel my leg.”

* * *

There were few things in his life that Kakashi had felt truly humiliated by. What a coincidence that all those occurrences seemed to happen in the presence of a precocious pink-haired medic, and all occurring within the past week. Between being mistaken for Sakura’s father and behaving like a sex-fueled teenager, he wasn’t really sure what he would consider his lowest point.

This, however, he considered a high point. He supposed it would be degrading to a lot of men to be bridal carried over the threshold of a campsite by a tiny kunoichi who also had two packs on her back, but he was rather enjoying himself. He was appreciating one of his favourite scenes in Icha Icha Innocence, while simultaneously appreciating Sakura’s reactions as she was subjected to his enjoyment firsthand. If he had a ryo for every time she called him a pervert, he would never need to take another mission.

By the time they reached the campsite, Sakura had actually begun to take pleasure in being unwillingly read to.

“Yo.” Kakashi said as Sakura walked them up to a very shocked Temari, and an extremely weary Shikamaru.

“It’s always something with you two, isn’t it?” He asked with a solemn shake of his head. Sakura grinned as she dropped her arms and let Kakashi fall to the mossy earth without an ounce of remorse.

“Are you okay, Hatake-san?” Temari asked as politely as she could while stifling a laugh.

“Just splendid, Temari-san, thank you.” He replied from the ground without bothering to get up. He had resigned himself to punishment at Sakura’s hands.

“The great and mighty Kakashi of the Sharingan got a nasty snake bite.” Sakura said taking far too much pleasure in his pain. “I removed the toxin but there’s some lingering numbness.”

“Kankuro encountered a paralytic snake bite not long ago.” Temari said and Sakura nodded while walking over to discuss with her, leaving Kakashi in the dirt with their bags. He wondered if Sakura was this mean to all her patients or if he had the honour all to himself. “I’m pretty sure he got bit on purpose though…” Temari said to Sakura and then the two of them descended into a conversation about how reckless their boys were.

Shikamaru and Kakashi shared in their unabated apathy. It was all very predictable, Kakashi thought, as he watched Sakura have a very animated conversation about the struggles of idiotic teammates. He hoped she didn’t lump him in with that, but he knew in his heart that she did. Honestly, he wasn’t sure he could begrudge her that; not with the way his leg was slowly starting to come back to life.

In case he had any doubts, Sakura spared him a good-natured wink before returning to her conversation and paying him no more heed.

* * *

“What do you think they’re doing in that tent?” Kakashi whispered to Sakura over the crackling fire.

“Kakashi, if you don’t shut the hell up I’m going to throw you in there so you can find out firsthand.” She threatened with a pleasant smile. _What do you think they’re doing in that tent?_ He thought with a cheeky smile.

She had some choice words at that. She had certain pizzazz with obscenities, he’d give her that.

“I’ll bet Temari does all the work.” Kakashi said after a few more minutes of silence.

“You’d be surprised how motivated Shikamaru can get.” Sakura said with a resigned sigh. “You’re awfully concerned. Looking for someone new to peep on?” She teased. He was glad that the firelight would hide his red face.

“I do not peep.” _And if I did it wouldn’t be on Shikamaru_ , he added mentally. Even the fire couldn’t hide how flushed Sakura became.

“You are an incurable letch.” She said with a haughty sniff. He chuckled at her expense. It was too much fun and far too easy to rile her up; he couldn’t resist. “I’m going to sleep. You can take the first watch.” She told him before slinking off to their tent leaving Kakashi alone with the fire and his thoughts. Well, that wasn’t exactly true, he realized. He had her thoughts, too.

He would have to be mindful of his musings while she was still awake. Monitoring one’s own thoughts turned out to be a great deal more complicated than he had anticipated. Consciously trying not to think about something was pretty much exactly the same thing as thinking about it. Sakura’s respect of him was already in poor shape, but after this mission he feared he might never recover.

After awhile, Kakashi had to get up and walk a little further away from the tents. Sakura was asleep, and she was having a perfectly mundane dream about a hospital shift involving an unfortunate misfiring of Akamaru’s Dynamic Marking. He would have to ask Sakura if that had really happened. He knew she would tell him she had to respect her patient’s privacy, but there were some definite benefits to this mind-reading situation they’d landed themselves in. But while Sakura was asleep, Shikamaru and Temari definitely were _not_.

So he took a little walk around their perimeter. He hoped by the time he made it back they would be finished and he wouldn’t have to hear or smell anything unsavoury. He actually found himself missing Sakura’s body just for the convenience of her sense of smell in times like these. Although, if he were honest, there were a few other things he missed too. He shook that thought from his head.

By the time he had the nerve to come back to the fire it was nearly out. He was glad for the excuse to walk away and collect more firewood after he replenished it with what had already been stockpiled. Shikamaru and Temari were insatiable. He thought he and Sakura had been exasperatingly hard up, but these two made them look downright frigid.

Although, Kakashi thought, given the opportunity, he felt he and Sakura could give them a run for their money. The things he could do with her, the noises she would make, the way she would feel on him, around him…

He brought back enough firewood for a mass funeral pyre, but by the time he got back his shift had ended. He and Sakura had agreed to split the first half of the night, which was convenient, because he wasn’t sure he could share a tent with her after the path his mind had just wandered. With a weary sigh he realized it didn’t really matter. The odds were those thoughts might continue to run amuck in his subconscious while he slept, and she would by privy to it all.

She was right, this was so much worse than the body-swap. They should never have let those puppet people lay a hand on them. Somehow this was Kankuro’s fault.

“What’s Kankuro’s fault?” Sakura asked with a wide yawn as she moved to sit by the fire beside him.

“Take your pick.” He replied vaguely.

“I don’t know why you hate him so much.” She said a little sadly. Kakashi didn’t _hate_ him. He just didn’t like him very much. Or at all. Sakura let out an exasperated laugh. “I don’t suppose you’re in the mood to share?” He kept his thoughts carefully clear and she sighed. _Shocker_ , he heard her think. He couldn’t stop the small smile from forming under his mask.

“She’s all yours.” Kakashi said with a grand wave to the massive pile of firewood he’d collected. Just as he was getting up to head to their tent she put her hand on his arm and stopped him.

“Sweet dreams, Kakashi.” She said before placing a gentle kiss on his masked cheek. He hurried away before his stupid brain short-circuited and told her she gave him butterflies. He heard her giggle softly from behind him. _Shit, I just told her I get butterflies_. The giggling intensified, as did his will to die.

* * *

Kakashi had been lying awake in his bedroll for what felt like an eternity. Realistically, he knew it couldn’t have actually been very long at all, because notoriously impatient Sakura hadn’t begun to get restless on her watch just yet. She wasn’t really thinking about anything in particular, which he was hoping would mean he would be bored enough to be lulled into a dreamless sleep, but for some reason he found her meaningless musings intriguing.

She was thinking about Suna coffee, of all things. He almost laughed. He never met anyone to base their opinion of a village on their selection of warm beverages, but that was Sakura. Lamenting about the coffee soon turned into aromatic spices, and aroma turned into enjoying the pleasant smell of the burning wood in front of her. Then, she was thinking about the familiar greenery of the Fire country, and how good it was to be home, even if it meant no more spiced coffee.

And then they were back at square one: Suna coffee. This time, Kakashi did let out a huff of laughter. _Don’t laugh at me_ , she thought which just served to make him laugh again. He knew there was an adorable pout on the other side of that thought. He would have liked to capture that pout between his teeth. _Shit_. He’d done it again. Sakura’s thoughts were eerily scant and Kakashi could feel himself begin to burn up in shame.

_I knew you had a thing for biting_ , she thought smugly and Kakashi nearly combusted in his bedroll. He wasn’t sure if she was doing it on purpose, but she was recalling their kiss on the rooftop in vivid detail, and seeing it from her perspective gave him a brand new appreciation for that particular manoeuvre.

_Clearly I’m not the only one_ , he thought when her memory of the kiss faded. This time, he knew it was on purpose when she conjured an image of him grazing his teeth against her nipple, an image that was very reminiscent of a fantasy from the previous night. That was all it took for him to get hard, and he knew Sakura knew it too.

“Goodnight, Kakashi.” A mischievous whisper came through the tent as Sakura walked away feeling far too pleased with herself.

* * *

Kakashi was sleeping peacefully when he felt something slide into his bedroll. He could smell smoke and orchids, and the faint telltale scent of arousal. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know who it was that was sliding a leg between his, but he groggily blinked down at the kunoichi slithering her way into a bedroll that was definitely not meant to accommodate two.

“Sakura, what are you doing?” He whispered, confused and unsurprisingly hard, yet again.

“Cold and sleepy.” She murmured as she burrowed her face in his chest.

“That’s what the bedroll is for.” He said plainly, keeping his arms pinned down to his sides.

“Mm-hmm, that’s why I’m in one.” She said. He could feel her smile against his chest. She shifted to get more comfortable, effectively dragging her thigh up along his erection providing a friction that felt sinfully good. He let out a long shaky breath. She would be the death of him, he was certain of it; years of training to be a lethal ninja, and this is how he would meet his end. “What’s wrong, Kakashi?” She whispered. As her hot breath blew across his neck he figured there were worse ways to go.

“It’s a little crowded in here.” He said pointedly as he peered down at her. She tilted her face up to him and he could see the smirk playing at her lips.

“Would you like me to leave?” She asked with a raised brow, already knowing that he definitely did not want her to go anywhere. “How’s that self-control working out for you?” She whispered wickedly. He sighed, feeling exhausted by his own desires and her need to tease him within an inch of his sanity. He wasn’t really sure what he was holding off for anymore. Some small, rational part of his mind was telling him to be cautious, to not overstep this boundary, that this was a line that couldn’t be uncrossed.

But she was peeling his mask back with one hand, and the other one was wandering low on his abdomen, fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers, and suddenly the only boundaries on his mind were the clothes that separated them. Sakura was leaving a trail of hot kisses up his neck, and her fingers were slipping under that waistband teasingly. He could feel her smiling against his skin as he finally let himself put his hands on her body.

He grasped her just under her ass and dragged her up against his body until her lips were level with his, and her legs were on either side of him. He gazed at her steadily for a moment, waiting for her to change her mind. She smiled sweetly down at him, sweeping her thumb across his bottom lip and down his chin before kissing him. He didn’t think it was possible for one kiss to hold so much tenderness, but the way she softly kissed him was possibly the most comforting feeling he’d ever had.

The kiss didn’t stay sweet for long, though, as she slid her tongue into his mouth and her hand over his erection, palming him through his boxers. His breath came out in a whoosh against her mouth and his hands gripped the soft globes of her ass as she wrapped her hand around him and squeezed firmly. As she slid her hand into his boxers to touch his bare skin, he slipped a finger under her panties and stroked her down her centre, over her clit before sinking that finger inside her down to the knuckle.

She hummed in ecstasy against his lips as he slowly worked his finger inside her, curling it against her and feeling her clench around him. She was stroking him languidly, torturing him with each pull, and she knew it. He could feel her devilish smile against his lips.

“What? Not a fan of foreplay?” She teased as she pumped her hand repeatedly over his head. He growled lowly and pulled his finger out of her to rub it slowly against her clit. She didn’t seem so smug as she whimpered and bit the nails of her unoccupied hand into the back of his neck.

“We’ve been doing foreplay for the better part of a week.” He said impatiently as he curled two fingers deep inside her. She tossed her head back and moaned lowly, tugging on his cock a little harder while rocking back against his hand. He smirked when he pulled them out of her completely, pleased at the desperate whimper she made at the loss. “But if you’re satisfied…” He teased. She looked furious before kissing him hard and dirty, and tugging him out of his boxers. He had no inclination to stop her as she angled her hips over his and gently rubbed herself over his length before sliding down on it completely.

He pushed his hands under her sweater to cup her breasts as she slowly slid back and forth on him, sighing and humming in pleasure. She was so beautiful, but as much as he wanted this to last forever, he hadn’t been completely kidding about the week-long foreplay. He bent his knees for leverage and lifted his hips to meet hers in a hard thrust. She fell forward with her hands on his shoulders as she cried out.

“Oh, fuck— _yes_!” She moaned digging her nails into his shoulders as he continued to snap his hips up into hers, fucking her hard and deep. She was getting louder, and part of him thought maybe he should try and keep her quiet, but she really did have such a filthy mouth and he rather enjoyed hearing it. She pulled him into a deep kiss and he continued thrusting into her, grasping his shoulders tightly and moaning loudly into his mouth. “Mm, Kakashi,” she mumbled into his kiss as she bit her nails into his skin, “Kakashi… _Kakashi—”_

“Kakashi!” Kakashi’s eyes snapped open to see Sakura leaning over him with her torso halfway out of her bedroll, eyes wide and sporting the reddest cheeks he’d ever laid eyes on. She was staring into his eyes, looking dazed as her breathing grew ragged and her lips parted sweetly. He quickly closed his left eye and she snapped out of it. She looked down at him, focused but confused.

“Sorry. Accidental hypnosis.” He said awkwardly. She blinked down at him, remembering why she had woken him in the first place and quickly leaned away. He was painfully hard, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to piss this one away. Sakura was blushing again when she met his eyes, and she was chewing on her bottom lip while she kept her thoughts carefully neutral. It had all felt _so real_ ; if he concentrated he could still feel her clenching down on him…

“I’ll give you a minute.” She squeaked out before scurrying out of their tent and into the daylight outside. He leaned back on his roll and stared up at the tent. He was pretty sure he would only need a minute, anyway.

* * *

Temari was milling around the campsite, packing up whatever she could while Kakashi and Shikamaru soaked up whatever little bit of rest was left for the morning before they continued on to Konoha. Well, Shikamaru was resting. Sakura didn’t want to dwell on what Kakashi was doing; she’d had enough sexual frustration to last her a lifetime.

Still, getting pulled under a cloud of lust by the Sharingan left her wondering what else it could evoke. That had only been a slip up; imagine if there had been some intention behind it...

“Good morning, Temari-san.” Sakura said pleasantly. She and Temari made agreeable small-talk while Sakura helped her around the campsite, packing and pulling together a quick breakfast. Sakura had always been quite impressed by Temari. They maybe hadn’t started off on the right foot, what with Suna plotting against Konoha unwittingly, but things between Suna and Konoha had greatly improved, and Sakura had since learned that Temari was as equally kind as she was fearsome.

And, she thought, it surely took a singular sort of determination to work up Konoha’s most lethargic ninja.

“How long will you be in Konoha?” Sakura asked Temari as she stirred the porridge over the tiny fire that remained.

“Oh, not long. A week or two, depending how my meetings go.” Temari answered as she presented bowls from her pack. Temari smiled conspiratorially and leaned in a little closer to Sakura. “So, you and Hatake-san…?” She asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Sakura could feel her cheeks warming but waved the question off.

“Gods, no, we’re just friends.” She said with a forced laugh. Temari didn’t look convinced.

“Are you sure about that?” She asked with a raised brow.

“Positive.” Sakura lied with a light laugh. The honest answer was no, she wasn’t sure at all what was happening between them anymore. They _were_ friends. Sakura considered Kakashi to be one of her closest friends, and he was very dear to her, but there were definitely some new aspects of their relationship that took them out of the realm of strictly friends. Call her a prude, but she wasn’t in the habit of making out with and groping her friends. She generally didn’t engage sexually with her friends, despite how flirtatious she might be. She flushed when she recalled the dream Kakashi had been having that morning. That didn’t escape Temari’s notice.

“You seem very close.” She suggested with a knowing twinkle in her eye. “You’ve seen his face, haven’t you?” Sakura laughed for real this time.

“Did Shikamaru tell you?” She said accusingly. Temari laughed with her.

“Don’t tell him I said this, but he’s a hopeless gossip. Way worse than any old woman.” Temari said with a roll of her eyes and a fond smile. Sakura laughed good-naturedly but that made her a little nervous. “I guess it comes with the territory of being so observant. Don’t worry too much, though; he can’t really be bothered to tell anyone anything. It’s a bit of a pillow-talk specialty for him.” Temari said with a laugh.

Sakura giggled alongside her, picturing Shikamaru post-coitus, spilling his guts about all the dirty deeds he’d caught Konoha nin in the midst of. He must have had a breadth of gossip, Sakura realized. Perhaps one Copy-nin’s face and a possible body-swapped tryst would fall low on his totem pole. She really hoped Temari was right about him saving his gossip for the bedroom, because if Ino got her hands on this information, Sakura knew all hell would break loose.

“I don’t suppose you know how I can make spiced coffee at home, do you?” Sakura asked. Temari had the decency to ignore the abrupt change of topic.

“Ugh, I wish! That’s one thing I hate when I visit Konoha…”

* * *

Kakashi wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see when he finally emerged from the tent of shame, but seeing Sakura and Temari giggling over a pot of porridge was not it. For some unbeknownst reason, that left him with a ball of nervous energy at the pit of his stomach. He turned away from the scene and dismantled their tent. At the very least, he could erase some of his embarrassment in this way.

Shikamaru materialized beside him after a few minutes, holding out a bowl of porridge. He accepted it gratefully and turned back to the two women chatting amiably beside the remnants of the fire. Kakashi felt the nervousness flare up as Sakura started giggling again. From her thoughts, it seemed she and Temari were trading embarrassing team stories, which meant he had little to be concerned about.

He certainly had had his fair share of humiliation at the hands of Team Seven, but Sakura generally liked to mock him straight to his face.

“They sure are giggly.” Kakashi muttered a little bitterly as he took a bite of his porridge. Shikamaru had already seen his face, no point in hiding it now. Not that he seemed to care, Kakashi thought, with the way he tilted his head toward the clouds and sighed tiredly. “I wonder what’s so funny.” Kakashi mused

“Trust me, it’s better if we don’t know.” Shikamaru said with wisdom beyond his years. Having been subjected to Sakura’s thoughts for a little more than twenty-four hours now, Kakashi had to agree. Sakura met his eyes then, across the campsite.

She smiled shyly with a pretty blush tinting her cheeks; she was admiring his face. His nervousness turned into butterflies and her smile widened. _I’ve always loved butterflies_ , she thought. Kakashi slipped his mask back up over his face so no one else would notice the way his cheeks grew hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of a wrist injury so writing is going slower for me right now. Updating may take a little longer for the next few chapters, depending on how much I can get down while wearing a splint lol


	17. The Games & the Bets

Sakura had missed running through the forest. It was much more enjoyable travelling under a canopy of leaves and a pleasant breeze than the harsh, unforgiving sands of Wind. They were also running adjacent to a lake, which meant she’d get to take a dip and rinse off the day’s sweat when they stopped for the night. She felt excitement thrum through her at the thought of reaching Konoha soon. She had done plenty of away missions, many which lasted far longer than this had, but none had been so exhausting.

She had done an excellent job of not thinking about that morning’s exciting wake-up call from Kakashi’s subconscious. Instead, she had chosen to fixate on his adorable blushing and fluttering nerves, which proved to be endlessly entertaining for her. It didn’t take much effort on her part and it yielded fascinating results.

She never expected that Kakashi, reading-porn-in-public _Kakashi_ , would be so demure.

She stifled a laugh when he nearly tumbled down from the trees when she’d had that thought. _I’m not demure, I’m an elite assassin_ , he’d thought in rebuttal. _What’s your preferred method? Kill them with cuteness?_ She thought delightfully.

“ _Ow_!” She yelped when she felt something pinch her backside.

“Everything okay, Sakura-chan?” Kakashi asked innocently. Shikamaru and Temari had turned their heads to her in interest. She had been quite loud, and while they weren’t exactly on a dangerous mission, a key component of being a successful ninja was being quiet. She tittered nervously but they soon lost interest and continued on their run. Kakashi sniggered lowly beside her.

“What are you so happy about, Chuckles?” She gritted out quietly. He pulled her arm, halting them briefly on a thick branch as he leaned down to her ear, mask pooled around his neck.

“You have a stick in your ass.” He whispered before reaching around her back and sliding his hand over her bottom. Her jaw dropped.

“Oh, you have _some_ nerve!” She said in shock. She could not believe him. He was smirking at her resting his hand unabashedly on her ass. “You think you can just insult me and feel me up, and that’s totally fine?” She whispered fiercely, not wanting to catch Temari and Shikamaru’s attention.

“I think,” he said lowly, pulling her in tighter to him with that horribly smug smirk that made her stomach flip-flop, “that you have a stick in your ass.” He finished plainly with a light squeeze. She was gearing up to shove him off the branch when she felt a little prick, and then his offending hand was in front of her, dangling a senbon between his fingers.

“Oh.” She said blankly. He stepped away from her fully, taking away the warmth of his body that she hadn’t realized she was enjoying until it was gone. He quirked an eyebrow up at her disappointment and carefully stepped back against her, still smirking. “You’re a smug bastard.” She whispered, completely devoid of malice. He tilted his head down to hers, watching her carefully and letting his warm breath ghost over her parted lips.

“Mm, so I’ve been told.” He mumbled lowly. She’d barely blinked and he was away from her again, standing three branches ahead and calling out, “let’s go, Sakura-chan! Don’t want to keep anyone waiting!” She sighed and pouted to herself as she trailed behind him.

He really was such a tease.

They descended into a game of chicken after that. The amount of indecent thoughts and images passing between them had become ridiculous, and Sakura wasn’t sure which one of them was to blame anymore. She would say Kakashi had started it, with that grope-and-non-kiss on the tree branch, but then she _had_ been on a mission to see him blush all morning long. So she supposed they were even in that respect.

Then she thought it must have been Kakashi’s fault after that racy dream he’d had. When she recalled the dream, she’d brought a blush out of both of them, as well as some other thoughts that spiralled out of control. His argument was that she had goaded on the dream with her teasing the night before. She grudgingly conceded when he conjured up her image of his mouth around her nipple. She wasn’t happy to forfeit, but that particular fantasy had been such a favourite of hers that she didn’t mind _too_ much.

He had argued that she was clearly at fault, that it was her night of indulgence in Suna that had kicked it all off. She had taken particular offense at that, because she had been minding her own business; _he_ was the one who turned it into some shared sex fantasy. Yet again, they were both sent into a flurry of blushing and nervous glances.

After all was said and done, they ended up back at square one; no one knew whose fault it was, and neither of them was willing to relent. Sakura supposed it didn’t really matter if one of them was at fault or not; both of them seemed perfectly happy continuing as they were. Well, she didn’t know if happy was the right word to use. She was enjoying how red Kakashi’s ears got, but it came at a significant self-sacrifice of intense frustration.

She wasn’t sure she’d ever been so turned on and annoyed before in her life, much less experiencing both concurrently. But she was learning that Kakashi quite liked her frustrated and annoyed—and not just sexually. Sometimes he just pissed her off the regular way and that seemed to please him just as well.

 _I think your body has a hard time distinguishing between angry and turned on_ , he’d thought after he reminded her of how he’d nibbled on her lip before leaving her on the rooftop. She rolled her eyes. She had no trouble distinguishing the difference; he just had a hard time going through life without getting on her nerves. _On the contrary_ , he thought as he grinned at her, _I work hard to get on your nerves._ If that was the case, then he was an overachiever by every definition.

 _I think you spend too much time thinking about my body_ , she suggested. He laughed breathily beside her, quiet enough that Shikamaru and Temari remained unaware of the bizarre battle occurring between Sakura and Kakashi. He dragged his gaze from her legs up her body until he met her eyes, unashamed.

“I’ve got a lot to think about.” He said quiet and low. She had to suppress the shudder that threatened to roll through her. He took her distraction as an opportunity to fill her mind with images of his hands and mouth on her body. She tried not to dwell on them and let him get the upper hand, but the thought of him kissing his way up her thighs was too alluring. He had his eyes forward, looking completely unbothered; she tried to follow suit, but then he was thinking about licking her inner thigh and sinking his teeth into her skin, and she was losing her footing and plummeting out of a fifty-foot-tall tree to her death.

“ _AAAHHHHHH!!!_ ” She screamed in a show of her composure and level-headedness. She stopped abruptly, dangling upside-down by her ankle. She knew Kakashi had caught her, because he was currently admiring the shape of her ass in her black shorts now that her skirt was flipped over.

“Eh, it’s about time we took a break anyway.” She heard Shikamaru say as she swayed lightly.

“Sounds good!” She called up, shooting out a thumbs-up blindly. Kakashi was snickering, clearly under the impression that he had won that round. With the blood rushing to her head, she’d have to agree.

* * *

“You hurt yourself.” Kakashi said as he sat beside her with his nose buried in Icha Icha. She thought she had hidden it well, but she supposed he wouldn’t be Kakashi if he didn’t notice even the smallest details.

“Yeah,” she admitted with a sigh, “it’s not bad. Just a light sprain.” She said as she tended to her ankle more openly. “It’ll be a little stiff once I’m done with it, but I’ll survive.” She assured him with a bright smile. He hummed thoughtfully as he stared blankly at the pages in front of his face, thinking that her sprain was his fault. She rolled her eyes. She didn’t need to read his mind to know that self-blame would be his immediately reaction.

“I’m sorry.” He said, despite hearing her thoughts on how it was most definitely not his fault.

“It’s not your fault.” She reiterated aloud unnecessarily. He still didn’t believe her. “C’mon,” she said as she pulled her boot off to get to her ankle with more ease, “tell me about what kind of debauchery you’re reading about now.” She teased as she worked on healing the sprain in her ankle.

“Do you always have your head in the gutter, Sakura-chan?” He joked, leaning closer to her. She considered her sex drive average, most of the time. This mission, however, had awakened something feral in her. She wasn’t sure what to do with herself when she was buzzing with so much sexual frustration, but she had a pretty good idea what she’d _like_ to do about. Kakashi’s ears were red but he wasn’t ducking away in shame.

She wasn’t sure if he was coming around or if he was just numbed to it now, but if he kept looking at her like that, she wasn’t sure she could be held accountable for her actions. His absence of thought at that told her he was clamping down on something. He was steadfast as ever, the same reliable Kakashi she’d known since she was twelve. And yet, he was so much more. She wanted him to share his whole self with her and she didn’t just mean the physical. The pink tint that sat high on his cheeks told her that her message had gotten across.

Instead of obliging her, he finally turned his attentions to Icha Icha Innocence. She rolled her eyes at the blatant attempt to change the subject, but he continued to ignore her. He began reading a particularly explicit passage—they were all explicit, as far as Sakura knew—and she wondered how this was any better than sharing his own thoughts in place of Jiraiya’s prose.

He had a smug look in his eye when he began replacing the woman described in the pages with a slighter, shorter, pinker woman. She could feel that her cheeks were warming, but she was feeling much more intrigued with the goings on; especially now that the main character looked suspiciously like Kakashi. It was all very dramatic, and if she was being honest, she quite liked that. She had had vanilla, average sex before and while it was nice, these passages seemed much more fun. Kakashi duly kept his thoughts on the pages in front of him.

“That’s ridiculous. No one does that.” She said as he came to an absurd scene. He remained quiet at her comment, and when she fixed him with a penetrative stare he met her eyes with a raised brow. “…Right?” She asked, less sure of herself.

“It’s not impossible.” He muttered vaguely, keeping his thoughts cautiously guarded. She continued to scrutinize him. She leaned into his shoulder to peek at the page for herself. It was describing a position she had never seen or heard of before; the woman was in what Sakura could only describe as a wheelbarrow position. She was in a handstand her legs pinned to either side of his waist. He was stood up, holding her hips for support as he thrust down into her. Sakura was skeptical to say the least.

“You’ve done this?” She asked dubiously. An image flashed in his mind that proved he had, in fact, done this before, despite how quickly he tried to squash it down. Sakura felt all the air escape her lungs. She couldn’t help but wonder what that would be like, how it would feel to be fucked in that position. Kakashi coughed abruptly and awkwardly. She bit back a smile; she had him on the ropes.

She let her mind wander into the scenario, not that it took much effort on her part. She was naturally curious about Kakashi’s experience with this position and even more curious about she and Kakashi in any position at all. She thought about his rough hands on her hips as he held her tight, the leg she might reach onto his shoulder—maybe both legs?

That wouldn’t work, she realized. Maybe if she were facing the opposite direction? That could work, she thought; she could definitely have both ankles hooked onto his shoulders as she bent backwards while he thrust into her. She was too short to reach the floor that way, but with the aid of a bed…

Kakashi choked when he inhaled a little too sharply at that thought. It wasn’t a sprained ankle, but she’d take it the wins wherever they came.

“This is a dangerous game.” Kakashi warned as he snapped his little book shut and pocketed it.

* * *

Kakashi knew Sakura was pushing herself to compensate for the embarrassment of falling out of a tree, despite all her efforts to hide it, and all her insistence that he was an idiot, utterly wrong, and had some nerve to think he knew more about her physical condition than she did. Thankfully, Shikamaru had also noted her injury and had set their pace accordingly. Kakashi was happy to let him take the lead here, because Sakura certainly would have had something to say if he had slowed down their pace for her sake.

Sakura was displeased with Shikamaru’s decision as well, but she found Kakashi far more offensive than just about anyone as a general rule. _That’s because you are more offensive than just about everyone_ , she thought grudgingly. He wouldn’t argue with that; he had spent a good deal of his time actively trying to piss her off. It just worked out that she found it infuriating that he would purposely try to infuriate her; he always did believe in the “work smarter, not harder” philosophy. His efforts were always rewarded in two-fold with her.

“Do you want to spar?” Sakura asked once they’d made camp. She had mainly been asking Kakashi, because they often sparred together, but she addressed the group as a whole. Temari considered with a grin, which Shikamaru seemed to find the proposal deeply trying.

“We just spent all day running, and you want to spar?” He asked in disbelief. He was already lying back on the grass, and didn’t seem to have the motivation to move any time soon. Kakashi was of the mind to agree with him, but Sakura was pouting at him in disappointment already. She was cute, but his resolve wasn’t _that_ weak. Her pout deepened.

“Come on, lazy bones,” Temari taunted, “you haven’t had a good workout in days.” She said, leaning over to stare down at him in the grass. Kakashi couldn’t help but think she had worked him pretty hard just last night. Sakura covered her laugh with an unconvincing cough. Shikamaru was reluctantly rising from the grass, and Kakashi could feel that he had lost this battle. Sakura and Temari were grinning at each other victoriously.

 _Oh well_ , he thought, _at least we can make quick work of them_. Sakura’s happy grin turned wicked.

“How about a battle of the sexes?” She proposed, with a wink just for his benefit.

“Tsk, troublesome woman.” Shikamaru grumbled with a languid roll of his neck. Sakura was up to something; she was far too self-satisfied to not be, but she was being very careful with her thoughts, and he couldn’t figure out what her goal was just yet. It seemed odd that she wouldn’t want to team up together; they fought exceptionally well together. She was his go-to for duo missions for that reason. When they trained in pairs, he and Sakura never lost. When they sparred with each other, Sakura hardly ever beat him. Was this a vanity project?

She wouldn’t put her ego on the line in front of Shikamaru and Temari, though. That wasn’t Sakura’s style. He was never one to say no to a spar between the two of them. They would undoubtedly have the advantage against Shikamaru and Temari, who never really fought beside each other; they also had the added benefit of being able to read each other’s minds.

He smirked to himself. Sakura had gravely misjudged. He and Shikamaru were arguably the best tactical minds in Konoha. Together, he sincerely doubted Temari and Sakura would be able to keep up. They were talented and bright kunoichi, but they were not of the same calibre.

 _Don’t underestimate me, Kakashi_ , she warned. Sakura hated an arrogant opponent. If he was smart, he wouldn’t provoke her, and Kakashi _was_ smart. She’d come a long way from being the ill-tempered girl who gave into her emotions on the battlefield. She seemed appeased by that acknowledgement. This was one of the few scenarios in which Kakashi would not strive to anger her. She had all her strength back, and she hadn’t been able to use it in awhile. She was itching for it.

“Losing team cooks _and_ cleans.” Temari suggested with a grin at Shikamaru, who looked like he would rather kill himself than continue with this. Shikamaru’s despair aside, they agreed to the terms and were off.

* * *

Shikamaru was confident that he and Kakashi would be the victors here. Individually, they had defeated their opponents on multiple occasions, and together they had gone toe-to-toe with the Akatsuki. Kakashi didn’t bother reminding him that Sakura had also fought against a member of the Akatsuki and come out victorious. He was also pretty certain of an imminent win, even if Sakura could read his mind. She wouldn’t be happy about having to do the dishes; she really hated that.

They figured their opponents would be waiting for them to make the first move. That was generally Kakashi’s tactic in any fight, and Sakura knew that well. She would avoid attacking pre-emptively to suss them out. It was a good tactic, he thought, but not necessary against an opponent you knew well. He was pretty sure he knew Sakura better than he knew anyone else in the world.

Shikamaru suggested they would likely try to take Kakashi out first in a tag-team assault. Temari was very familiar with his jutsu and knew his pitfalls well, but Kakashi’s wealth of jutsu would be problematic. They decided to set a trap but attacking first. Kakashi would send in a clone and Shikamaru would wait nearby for Sakura to strike. With her incapacitated, Temari would attack the clone and the real Kakashi would attack Temari. Neither of the kunoichi were sensory types, so he figured it was as good a plan as any.

It was a shame it went to hell in a hand basket before he’d even sprouted out his shadow clone.

Temari was coming at them from above, shooting off expanses of wind with her fan to cast a wide net over both Kakashi and Shikamaru. Kakashi considered going underground to shield himself from the net, but that left Shikamaru vulnerable. He also had a feeling Sakura would be anticipating that. Instead, he sent a surge of fire up at Temari. Her jutsu failed as the winds were swallowed up in flame. He saw her make an escape atop her fan, but he had bigger concerns.

Bigger concerns being Sakura. He couldn’t hear, smell or feel her anywhere. She had gotten to be quite good at masking her scent and chakra signature around him, but never well enough to be completely undetectable. He felt like she was everywhere and nowhere, all at once. There was also the absence of her thoughts. He sincerely doubted she would be waiting and watching from afar, with her skill set completely rooted in close-combat.

When he felt her chakra presence, it was nearly too late. He felt her a split-second before the ground beneath his feet crumbled away. He somersaulted away, darting around the clearing and up into the trees to observe them. He had assumed Sakura had been after him, but her target had been Shikamaru. He frowned. Why would she target Shikamaru first? His jutsu could easily manipulate her in hand-to-hand combat.

But then, there was something strange about this Sakura. He pulled his forehead protector up and analyzed her under the Sharingan. It _wasn’t_ Sakura. It was Temari under a henge. Shikamaru seemed to realize it as well; he was probably familiar with her fighting style enough to know it wasn’t truly Sakura. He had realized it too late though, because she blasted him with a wind jutsu that sent him flying across the clearing. Kakashi didn’t really have time to think about it, though, because Sakura—the real Sakura—was standing directly below him, checking the area for his signature.

She had a taunting thought about how predictable he’d gotten in his old age when she jumped into a powered kick to smack the ground beneath her. Except the ground didn’t crumble beneath her; she had aimed her kick to the knotted roots at her feet. Instead, he felt the large tree he was situated in begin to rumble beneath him. A second Sakura—a shadow clone—had simultaneously hit the tree with a chakra-fueled punch. He supposed that explained the feeling that she was everywhere and nowhere at once.

With a deafening crack, the tree split and splintered down the middle, all the way to the topmost branch, and suddenly he was tumbling down in a cascade of debris. She was waiting smugly for him at the ground, with her hands on her hips and a grin brighter than the sun. She was so cute he almost felt bad that he was going to kick her ass.

He used a wind jutsu to slow down his landing, and then somersaulted out of range of those destructive fists. Across the clearing he could see Shikamaru’s plan was going well, and that he would soon have Temari incapacitated. Sakura frowned at that and glanced over to her sparring partner. _Damn it,_ he thought as she darted away from him, toward Shikamaru and Temari.

He conjured a large wall of flames, separating her from the duelling pair. With an enraged snarl, she kicked powerfully against the ground to launch herself up and over the flames. _Always with the flashy jutsu_ , she thought with a touch of annoyance. He wouldn’t bother with flashy jutsu if she hadn’t just tried to bury him in a one-hundred-year-old tree. She landed on a tree behind Temari and Shikamaru, staring down at them as she stood sideways against the trunk. She didn’t have an opportunity to step in on their fight with Kakashi bearing down on her, though.

They were fighting hard, twisting around branches to evade each other and get new vantage points. They were equally matched, him with speed and her with strength. Neither one of them had managed to land a blow yet. He was having very little luck getting hints out of her mind, but she seemed to be having no issues at all pulling information out of his.

A shout from below them halted their fighting for a moment. Temari had been captured in Shikamaru’s shadow possession. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. Sakura smirked right back before digging her heel into their branch and allowing herself to fall out of his reach. She caught herself on a lower branch and began running full-speed toward Temari and Shikamaru.

Kakashi caught up with her easily enough, but she had anticipated that. _Of course she had_ , he thought bitterly. She chuckled a little at that, but he still wasn’t able to get anything out of her. Could she really keep her mind _that_ clear in a fight? It seemed very unlike Sakura to be so serene and clear-headed.

“You don’t have to be a jackass.” She said unhappily at his unintentional dig. “Sore loser.” She grumbled.

“From where I’m standing, it looks like we’re pulling ahead.” He pointed out, glancing down to Shikamaru and Temari below them. Sakura’s brows furrowed in concentration, but her thoughts were completely unreachable. With a smirk, she waved her hand with five chakra-spikes protruding from her fingers before vaulting over his head. For a shocking moment, he thought she meant to rain them down on him, but instead, she sent them to the ground, imbedding them in Shikamaru’s shadow.

As the spikes splintered apart, his jutsu failed and Temari was free. Kakashi didn’t have time to worry about Shikamaru’s fate, because Sakura was about to get away. He was hot on her tail, chasing her through the treetops. He was getting a little tired of playing cat and mouse, and decided he’d had enough.

One well-placed wind-cutter jutsu later and he and Sakura were headed straight for the ground. He softened their landing, but Sakura managed to roll out of his reach, crouched low in the dirt and eyeing him warily.

“Why don’t we make things a little more interesting?” She proposed, a mischievous smile playing at her lips.

“Why can’t I hear your thoughts?” He asked, ignoring her. His life had gotten plenty interesting in the last few days, he wasn’t sure he needed anymore.

“Temari and I are going to beat you.” She stated matter-of-factly. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. “But we can raise the stakes, just you and I.” She proposed again.

“What are you suggesting?” He asked, finally curious enough to bite. She was too enticing for her own good.

“A secret.” She said far too sweetly for someone poised to kill. Secrets seemed to be her currency of choice these days.

“Deal.” Before he could even finish saying it, he was on her. He knocked the kunai out of her hand and pinned her down. “That was easy.” He said grinning down at her. He had both of her wrists trapped beneath one hand above her head and her legs pinned to the grass under his shins as he knelt above her. “Why can’t I read your mind?” He asked again.

 _You can_ , she thought with a wicked smile. _And didn’t I tell you not to underestimate me?_ Her thoughts disappeared as quickly as she did beneath him. He spun and caught the fist barreling down at him from over his shoulder. She had some power behind that fist, though, and catching it in his hand wasn’t enough to deter that. He held onto her and he tumbled across the dirt, the two of them rolling together in a tangle of limbs.

They wrestled together in the dirt, each of them scrambling to get the upper hand. Kakashi thought that as fun as this was (it wasn’t), he could think of a few ways this situation could be improved. Starting with the amount of clothing between them.

“Stop thinking about sex when I’m kicking your ass.” She said fiercely. He wasn’t sure if the pink in her cheeks was from rage or arousal, but it was charming all the same.

“You’re not going to win, Sakura.” He said as he twisted and dragged her beneath him. In his scenario, everyone would win, but she wouldn’t hear of it. He had her flat on her back, completely immobile beneath him, and this time he was certain it wasn’t a shadow clone.

“You’re an arrogant son of a bitch.” She grumbled unhappily. He grinned down at her.

“It’s not for nothing.” He said pointedly at having bested her. He felt a tickle on the underside of his wrist and saw the flare of chakra around her finger too late. Pleasure raked through him, unrelenting and overwhelming. She was easily able to overpower him in his current state, and she flipped him onto his back before straddling his stomach and pinning his arms down with her knees. He wasn’t sure if it was a mercy or a punishment that she’d decided not to sit herself a little further down on his body.

“You were saying?” She said with a smirk as she ran a finger up along his jaw to the top of his mask before pulling it down slowly. She was enjoying the sight of him in the midst of an orgasm. With the way her were legs spread, he could tell she was enjoying more than just the sight of it, thanks to their mental link. Her arrogant smile sweetened a little when she leaned down to brush her lips softly against his.

She never made it as far as his lips, though. She halted above him, gaze locked on his mismatched eyes and expression slowly contorting into one of immense pleasure. She fell against him as her body trembled, burying her face in his neck. Her orgasm was just beginning when his finished and it was all too easy to break her hold on him and roll them over.

He lay completely on top of her, her legs spread and locked beneath his, and gazed down at her. Her eyes were closed tightly, and her jaw was clenched as she tried to bite back her groans. When she felt the cold steel of his kunai against her throat she gasped. Judging by the twitch of her thighs beneath him, he could only assume it was a gasp of pleasure. She stared up at him with half-lidded, lusty eyes.

Her mind was muddled in her fit of pleasure, and it was only egging on his own frustration. He sighed in surrender before bringing his lips down onto hers in a slow, tantalizing kiss. Her mouth was parted from gasps and panting, and he brushed his tongue along her soft lips before sliding it inside her mouth to mingle with her own. She shivered beneath him and whined into his mouth as the final waves of orgasm rolled over her. She whimpered softly when he broke their kiss to smirk down at her.

“You owe me a secret.” He whispered before pressing his lips to hers once more in a teasing, chaste kiss. He climbed up off her and pulled his mask back up over his face while she lay in the grass, breathing heavily and staring up at the leaves above her.

“I had you, you know.” She said once her breathing had slowed. He chuckled and offered her a hand.

“You did.” He admitted. “But you got distracted.” He said as he yanked her up to her feet. _Can’t blame a girl_ , she thought as she pictured his face beneath the mask. They stood in their little battleground, aroused and covered in dirt and leaves. Kakashi wondered how long this could go on. Eventually, something had to give. Kakashi wondered what would go first; their self-control, or their sanity? Sakura sighed and smiled up at him.

“C’mon. Let’s go save Shikamaru.” She led the way back, waving over her shoulder for him to follow. He trailed behind her, taking a moment to tuck himself in a way that would hide the otherwise noticeable bulge in his pants. He watched as her neck flushed from behind and smiled to himself. He wasn’t sure how she’d managed to keep her cards so close to her chest during the fight, but her thoughts were coming to him loud and clear now.

If she continued like this, no amount of tucking in the world would be able to help him.

When they reached the clearing where they’d left Temari and Shikamaru, Sakura looked over her shoulder at him pointedly. Sure enough, Shikamaru was sat in the dirt, wrapped in a net of wind, looking utterly defeated. Sakura whooped in delight and the two kunoichi congratulated each other. Kakashi thought Sakura’s gloating would be much more effective had she not had seven leaves stuck to her butt. He’d counted.

Temari released her jutsu and Shikamaru flopped back onto the grass. Kakashi approached him as he lit his cigarette and stared up at the pink sky.

“I’ll start the fire and you catch dinner?” He suggested. Shikamaru heaved a long, wearied sigh.

“Man, I hate doing the dishes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two put Naruto’s sexy no jutsu to absolute shame
> 
> my wrist is still healing but slowly doing better!! also wrote a good chunk of this while i was drunk on NYE cheers


	18. The Secrets & the Scars

Sakura and Temari were happily chatting away by the lake while Kakashi and Shikamaru pulled their meal together; Kakashi had rice going while Shikamaru prepped a rabbit. Sakura had yet to divulge how she’d managed to shield her thoughts from him during their fight, but he knew he could get that out of her without too much trouble. She was far too happy about having that one-up on him to keep it a secret for long.

He’d also been deeply impressed with her use of the new shattering crystal jutsu, but she had been gracious about that. She figured she wouldn’t have ever been able to do that if he hadn’t developed the jutsu. Still, that she was able to perform it so perfectly was a feat; he wasn’t sure there were many other ninja that would have been able to do so. He had to be careful with his praise to keep her ego in check, though. She hadn’t taken too kindly to that.

 _I can’t believe the world’s most arrogant ass is lecturing me on my ego_ , she’d thought bitterly. Shikamaru gave him a funny look when he started to chuckle into the boiling pot of rice over the fire. It was a good thing he had a reputation for being a bit of an oddball, and even better that he didn’t particularly care about the state of his reputation. The real question here was, was he really more arrogant than Sasuke? _Okay, second-most arrogant_ , she relented. He held back his laugh that time.

Neither he nor Shikamaru were terribly talkative people, so they mainly worked in silence. Normally, Kakashi would have pawned this task onto someone else and slinked away to read Icha Icha somewhere until all the work was done, at which point he would rematerialize and offer a helping hand. Naruto never seemed to catch on, and Sai never seemed to care very much, so Team Kakashi missions always gave him that breathing room.

Missions with Sakura were entirely different. She would never let him off the hook when it was just the two of them. He wouldn’t admit it to her, but he quite liked it when she bossed him around the campsite and yammered on and on about something or other. It was hardly ever anything consequential, but it felt like home.

 _You just admitted it to me, idiot._ She thought with a touch of affection. _And I do not yammer_. She did, but he didn’t mind. She was good at talking and he was good at listening (or pretending to, anyway). He could tell from a distance that he was beginning to grate on her nerves. Leave it to Sakura to ignore every nice thing he had to say in favour of his taunts. But, he supposed, she wouldn’t be Sakura if she’d done it any other way.

Riotous laughter sounded by the lake as Temari and Sakura rocked back and forth in fits of laughter.

“Makes me nervous when they do that.” Shikamaru said. “It can never mean anything good.” Kakashi agreed. Sakura usually only laughed that hard at someone’s—namely his—expense.

“Probably just talking about how Konoha’s two most-celebrated minds were bested in fifteen minutes and how our entire hierarchy should probably be re-evaluated.” Kakashi supplied unhelpfully.

“Thanks, I feel better now.” Shikamaru said blandly as he stuck his rabbit on a spit. Kakashi was undoubtedly better at conversing with Sakura. _Stop tormenting Shikamaru,_ she thought as she and Temari continued to glance over to them and snicker not-so-secretively. He really did wonder what had them so giggly. _Quit being so nosy_ , Sakura complained, shooting him a sharp look over her shoulder before returning to her conversation.

He would be as nosy as he damn well pleased, he thought as he stirred the rice. He realized that if he concentrated hard enough, he could actually follow Sakura’s conversation. He wished he’d noticed this sooner; then he’d be the one giggling by the lake, instead of burning the rice.

“So, I know you said you’re just friends but…” Temari trailed off with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. For a terrible moment, Kakashi thought she might have been alluding to Kankuro.

“We _are_ friends!” Sakura cried with a laugh.

“I’m not trying to give you a hard time, really, it’s just…” Temari regarded Sakura with a tilted head and a small smile, “you guys came back all ruffled up, and your vest has been unzipped…” Temari glanced down pointedly and Sakura took a look at her vest that had, in fact, been unzipped quite a ways. She was embarrassed as she tugged the offending zipper back up, effectively cutting off Kakashi’s view of her little bit of cleavage under her bindings.

“We were fighting in the grass.” Sakura admonished. Kakashi was almost embarrassed to be eavesdropping on this conversation, now that he knew it was about him. What was worse was that it was clear this wasn’t the first time they’d talked about it. It left a strange lump in Kakashi’s stomach.

“Oh, is that what we’re calling it now?” Temari asked with a mischievous grin. Sakura laughed genuinely, and loudly.

“Temari!” She scolded. Temari giggled wickedly. “You’re awful.” Sakura reprimanded lightly.

“ _Well_ …you have seen his face. Shikamaru says he’s quite handsome.” Kakashi glared at the young man roasting a rabbit over his fire. Shikamaru looked alarmed at the killing intent that had emanated from him.

“No, he didn’t!” Sakura said with a disbelieving laugh.

“Okay, no, he didn’t.” Temari admitted good-naturedly. Shikamaru relaxed only fractionally as Kakashi returned to a regular, non-murderous mood. “But he must be.” Temari deduced. Kakashi was smirking to himself with a twisted satisfaction. He knew Sakura found him attractive, and he was looking forward to hearing her admit it to someone. _Arrogant as always_ , Sakura thought. He’d been found out.

“Honestly, he’s pretty unfortunate-looking.” Sakura said with a sad sigh. Temari looked shocked.

“Are you serious?” She asked and Sakura nodded mournfully.

“It’s kind of gross; he’s got this thing on his chin.” Sakura said as she shuddered dramatically. “And don’t get me started on his breath.”

“Oh, gods…” Temari said in horror. Sakura nodded in understanding.

“I know. It’s really to everyone’s benefit that he wears that mask…” Kakashi stopped listening then. She could be so cruel to him at times. His breath was perfectly fine, thank you very much. He breathed heavily into his mask and gave it an experimental sniff, just to be sure.

“Shikamaru?” Kakashi called. Shikamaru grunted in response. “Would you describe my face as gross?”

“Eh? You’re acting even weirder than usual.” He said with his face contorted in a mix of confusion and discomfort. He cast a glance to the tittering women by the lake and sighed. “Sakura’s only saying that so no one realizes she’d like to suck it off your head.”

Ego intact, Kakashi went ahead with scooping rice into bowls, taking extra care to make sure Sakura got all the burnt bits. All the same, when Shikamaru and Kakashi joined the pair of kunoichi, Kakashi had no qualms of dropping his mask so that Temari could see just how not-gross he was. Sakura choked, launching a dark brown grain of rice into the lake. Kakashi feigned a look of concern and roughly clapped her on the back.

“Are you alright, Sakura-chan? You should take smaller bites.” He said with a wide smile. She glared at him for the rest of their dinner, thinking about the horrible things she could do to him in his sleep.

“Thank you for dinner.” Temari said once they’d finished. She leaned over to press a kiss to Shikamaru’s cheek, who in turn grumbled unhappily under his pink cheeks. Kakashi turned to Sakura with a mischievous grin.

“Do I get a thank you?” He asked suggestively.

“I _will_ cut off all your toes and rearrange them.” She said plainly. Ouch. He leaned away from her in trepidation.

“Maybe she’d like to suck those off too.” Shikamaru said quietly with a smirk. Nothing could stop the aluminum bowl from clanking loudly against his head. Temari choked back her laughter as she helped pick rice out of his hair.

* * *

A moonlit swim seemed like a nice end to her day, Sakura thought. Shikamaru and Temari had been enjoying the fire when Sakura grabbed her things and stole away from the campsite to enjoy a swim under the full moon just downwind from camp. The air was hot and humid and there was little wind to lift the mugginess off her skin, but the lake was cool and refreshing. She sunk into it slowly then all at once, letting her body sink until she felt the squishy sand below her feet.

She wondered vaguely if there was a jutsu to breathe underwater. If there was, she imagined Kakashi would probably know it.

She wasn’t surprised when she felt him approaching. He could quite literally read her mind now, and perhaps the lure of a good boast was just too good to refuse. Or he was just interested in being privy to her impromptu skinny dip. Most likely was that he just came to keep her company. Bickering aside, she found his company comforting. She felt a smile tugging at her lips and fought to keep them closed as she came up for air.

Kakashi was in the water, patiently waiting her ascent with an amused expression.

“Trying to grow gills?” He asked. She splashed at him lightly. “I’m afraid I can’t help you with that. I’ve never copied a jutsu for breathing underwater.” He said with his charmingly crooked smile and completely grotesque chin. His smile widened. “Grotesque, huh?” He asked as he leaned close to her. She was acutely aware of their state of undress and the water separating them seemed to be less refreshing than it had once been.

“Yes, it’s absolutely hideous.” She said sounding a little breathier than she would have liked. He could hear her heart pounding, which made her flush and her heart pound even harder. “It’s actually a frightening sight.” She said but she was losing what little conviction her voice had because he was grazing a wet finger across the underside of her jaw to her ear. A cool droplet fell from his hand trailing down her neck and between the top of her breasts before merging back with the lake. She shivered as his gaze followed its path. He hummed vaguely, staring at the dark water that hid her body beneath it.

She felt her face grow hot when his hand grazed her hip underwater. His thumb caressed her skin as he continued to regard her. He was wondering how long she’d keep up this charade when her body was contradicting everything her mouth was saying. She nudged him playfully, but hard enough that he let himself drift away from her. It wasn’t much of a drift, but a little space was all she needed to collect herself.

“You’re awfully easy to read, considering I couldn’t get a peep out of you during our spar.” He said pointedly. She ducked quickly under the water to cool her warm face. He had been fixated on that for hours now, and she was enjoying knowing something the great Kakashi didn’t. “How did you manage to keep your thoughts from me?” He asked, moving towards her again. She darted back and away from him. It was much easier to keep her composure with an arm’s-length distance between them.

The smile twitching at his lips told her everything she needed to know about his feelings on her composure. If that wasn’t sufficient, his literal thoughts were explicit enough to get the point across. He was ruining her calming, refreshing swim. She was no longer cool and relaxed, but rather hot and bothered instead. That pleased him to no end.

“If you continue like this, I’ll never tell you.” She warned as he reached out to touch her again. He quirked an eyebrow up at her. Gods, his arrogance got on her nerves but it just looked so good on him. He chuckled lowly.

“Is Sakura-chan distracted?” He was teasing her, but he lowered his hand and stopped trying to encroach on her personal space. _Obviously_ , she thought bitterly. They’d spent the better part of their day trying their best to turn each other on, and now they were alone and naked and his mouth looked so delicious under the moonlight. She ignored the cocky smirk that passed over his lips. “So, tell me, how did you manage to keep me out?”

“The same way I kicked Ino out of my head in the chunin exams.” She said, slowly drifting further away from him in the current. Ino had since perfected her jutsu and was fully capable of maintaining a hold on Sakura, but no other Yamanaka had advanced that far. She hadn’t needed an ‘Inner Sakura’ in years, but having spent half her life segregating and suppressing her emotions and thoughts made her a bit of an expert. It wasn’t hard to hide within herself.

“So your brain is a nesting doll.” Kakashi said with a touch of mockery but he couldn’t hide his admiration completely. She smiled into the water as he commended her internally. Kakashi’s praises of her skill always felt more meaningful than nearly anyone else’s.

“You would probably have been able to get into that part of my mind too, if you’d known to look for it.” She said, and immediately wondered if it was a mistake to disclose this to him. She wasn’t planning on making it a habit to submerse herself back into Inner Sakura, but it may have been nice to have a hiding place for some of her most private thoughts. That piqued Kakashi’s interest.

“Most private, huh?” He asked, trying to elicit those thoughts in her now. She didn’t take the bait and instead, opted to send a tidal wave of a splash at him.

“Uh-uh,” she said with a laugh as she swam away from him, “you have your free secret; you won’t get anything else out of me.” She asserted. He shook his head vigorously, spraying her with his wet hair. She giggled and continued swimming backwards and he came closer. “You smell like a wet dog!” She cried in protest as he captured her ankle in his hand and yanked her back to him.

“I think I deserve something extra for my surrender. I beat you this afternoon, but you and Temari took the team win.” He reminded her, still holding her by her ankle and making it difficult for her to keep her distance while keeping her body beneath the water’s surface. She wasn’t sure if his intention was to make her drift closer to him, or float above the surface, but either way she was trying damn hard to avoid both. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“What sort of _extra_ did you have in mind?” She asked suspiciously. To his credit, he didn’t think of anything perverted, although his eye did wander down to her chest as she floated a little closer to the surface. She felt herself flush in satisfaction; it felt good to know she could affect him too. He caught himself and cleared his throat awkwardly. The moon was bright enough that she could see the tops of his ears turn red. He considered her quietly, his thoughts racing a mile a minute, too jumbled for her to make any sense of them. Finally he landed on something, and when she felt her face flush, he grinned. “ _Kakashi_ …” She whined.

“It seems like a fair trade, Sakura-chan.” He said, tightening his hand around her ankle and rubbing his thumb gently over her skin. She pretended not to notice the jolt it sent up her leg, or the fact that Kakashi was well aware of it. “I’ve already told you about my first kiss.” He reminded her needlessly. She pouted at him but he was undeterred; he wanted this story.

As a show of good faith, her released her ankle and let her tread comfortably, at a safe distance from the allure of his body heat. She missed the warmth of his hand immediately. She tried to squash that thought down, but it was too late, he’d already heard it. She pushed past it.

“It’s really not that interesting.” She said, but he remained unconvinced.

“Then you won’t mind sharing.” He said with a teasing smile. She dipped lower under the water and blew a raspberry into it.

“Fine. But you can’t say anything. Or think anything.” She warned.

“I can’t promise not to think, Sakura.” He said tiredly. “But I won’t laugh, promise.” He said drawing a cross over his chest. That didn’t really ease her mind, but it did bring her attention down to his chest which provided a nice distraction from her impending indignity. He had such a beautiful body, she mused. He cleared his throat pointedly. She snapped her eyes up to meet his gaze. _Oops_ , she thought with a small, embarrassed giggle.

“I’m not worried about you laughing. You can’t say anything, okay?” She said. “I mean it, Kakashi. Don’t say a word.” She warned. He made a show of locking his lips and throwing away the key. She smiled at his antics against her will. “Alright,” she began with a sigh, “when we were little, Ino and I would play in the gardens outside her house every day after school.”

“Yamanaka Ino?” Kakashi asked needlessly, his eye wide. Sakura glared at him warningly. He slammed his mouth shut and nodded for her to continue. She peered up at him warily but continued, against her better judgement.

“Anyway, she would explain what the flowers meant. So many of them represented love, I always got confused.” She admitted with a little sigh as she slowly swam circles around him. “Antidotes are so much easier to understand. Anyway, she would explain that there were many different ways to love, and flowers represented all the different ways. She was using the camellia and cherry blossom as the example.” Sakura could feel her cheeks warming as she told this story. “Ino said that the cherry blossom was an innocent sort of love, very pure, while the camellia was a deep, all-encompassing sort of love.”

“Precocious kid,” Kakashi said with a laugh, following her path around him with his gaze.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Sakura said while rolling her eyes, but she was smiling fondly. Ino was dramatic, for sure, but she wouldn’t have her any other way. “Naturally, I didn’t understand the difference. So Ino held my hand and said we had a cherry blossom kind of love. But then…”

“Ah. I see.” Kakashi said, nodding in understanding. Sakura’s face was burning.

“She put the camellia in my hair and gave me a little peck. It was hardly anything, but that was my first kiss.” She said bashfully. She paused and watched as he tilted his head up to the night sky, unbothered and decidedly non-perverted. “You know what’s sad?” She asked with a laugh, resuming in her circling. “That’s probably one of the top three most romantic moments of my life.” She finished before combusting into laughter. Kakashi chuckled along with her but reached out to halt her by her shoulders.

“You’ll have ample opportunity to gather more, Sakura. Don’t worry.” He assured her, gently caressing her shoulders with his warm hands. She couldn’t help but think that she may have been having one now. She stared at him with wide eyes before ducking below the water in mortification. Gods, what had possessed her to let that out. Maybe she should have kept Inner Sakura around after all.

Kakashi hadn’t thought anything of it, but that didn’t quell her mortification. She was grateful when he swam away to allow her a moment. She emerged to see him a few metres toward the shore, basking in the moonlight. She lingered low in the water, only exposing her eyes and nose as she observed him. He was so beautiful, she thought wistfully, as she slowly sailed toward him.

She had always known he had a nice body, being his medic and all, but she was gaining a new appreciation for his strong, lean body. His back rippled with sinewy muscles, broad shoulders tapered down into slim hips where the contours of his back all pointed down to two dimples at the base of his spine. She could just barely make out the top of what she knew was a firm, toned behind, but the inky waters prevented her from seeing anything more.

Kakashi could hear all of this, she knew, but she couldn’t stop herself from staring. Even as he turned to face her, she kept her eyes on his exposed skin. His back had been nice, but admiring his front made her blood run hot. The lake had no chance cooling her down as long as she was fixated on him. His body was all sharp lines and hard edges, from the deep-v of his pelvis, to his taut abdomen, and up to his chest and shoulders.

His alabaster scars seemed to glow under the moonlight, distinct against his pale chest. There were so many of them, each telling a different story, a different heartache. She was in front of him now, close enough to reach her hand out and graze her fingers against the rough, angry scar left behind by Aoyagi Yuu. She lifted herself a little higher out of the water, aware that her face was at eye-level with a very private part of Kakashi. He seemed cool and calm under her scrutiny. She knew she would never have fared so well had the tables been turned.

He inhaled sharply when her fingers brushed against his scar, but he didn’t say or think anything that indicated he wanted her to stop. He was watching her with a quiet fascination. She slowly rose out of the water as her fingers followed along the scars of his abdomen, up to the large ‘X’ that marred his torso; a token of the last war. She had always strived to heal him as best as she could, but this was a reminder that she still had progress to make; she had to be better. Kakashi caught her wrist in his hand and held her hand still, where it rested on his chest.

She was fully stood now, her bare chest feeling cold in the air. Kakashi was staring down at her, but his eye was locked on her face. _Points for Kakashi_ , she thought vaguely.

“Don’t do that.” He said softly. Embarrassed, she moved to pull her hand away from his body, but he held her steadfast. She looked up at him in confusion. “Don’t sell yourself short. You’re an incredible kunoichi, Sakura. I wouldn’t be alive today without you.” Her eyes flickered back down to his chest. She was suddenly feeling very exposed in a way that had nothing to do with her bare skin. His hand loosened around her wrist and fell from her forearm to her waist.

She knew his gaze had moved on from her face now by the nature of his thoughts. She felt her breaths grow shallow and her skin warm, but she was much more interested in the skin beneath her fingertips. She slid her hands up his chest, through the thin dusting of silver hair and up onto his shoulders, feeling all the dips and curves of his muscles. When her eyes finally made it back up to his face she exhaled raggedly. _Gods, I want him_.

The thought came before she could do anything about it, and frankly once it came she didn’t have any desire to take it back. She _did_ want him; every part of him. He hands tensed against her waist, neither pulling her in nor pushing her away.

“Sakura…” He said warningly. She took matters into her own hands and stepped into him, close enough that her breasts were brushing against him with each shallow breath. His resolve was crumbling.

“Would it really be so bad?” She asked before pressing an open-mouthed kiss on the underside of his jaw. They were standing flush together now, and she could feel him, hard and pressing against her stomach. He sighed shakily.

“On the contrary,” he said as hands slipped below the water’s surface to hold her low on her hips, “it would be incredible.” His words went straight through her, igniting a fire low in her belly. His breath was hot against the damp skin of her neck as he leant down to speak into her ear. There was no one around to hear them, but it felt so delicate; if they spoke too loudly maybe it would break.

“That’s not what I meant.” She whispered back. She was rolling her eyes at him, but she couldn’t stop the little smile that tugged at her lips. He raised a hand to her face and gently brushed his thumb across her cheek. The motion was so tender, but there was a hesitation in his eyes. _I can’t lose her._ It was a whisper of a thought, but it knocked the air out of her lungs. “You won’t lose me.” She said without any doubt.

“You can’t know that for sure.” He said with a sad smile that made her heart break. _I lose everyone_ , he thought. She took his face between her hands and forced him to look her in the eye.

“ _You won’t lose me_.” She promised, thinking of everything they’d been through together. Against all odds, they’d always managed to return to one another. He rested his forehead against hers, letting her thoughts wash over him.

She pressed a tentative kiss to his lips once, then twice, and then began pulling away when insecurity started to ebb away at her nerve. He caught her by her neck, staring down at her imploringly, looking for a doubt, or a reason to say no. She didn’t have any to give him, and he didn’t seem to have anymore of his own.

With an almost imperceptible shake of his head, she felt all the fight leave him, and then he was kissing her, hungry and desperate. He lifted her further out of the water and fast to his body. She wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders, parting her lips, and marvelling at the feeling of her slick body sliding against his. His hands felt glorious, roaming and gripping as they pleased.

“Please, Kakashi.” She whimpered against him, begging for more. She was too far gone to be embarrassed. It would be so easy, right now, to pull herself up a little higher and then sink down over his length. Gods knew she was aroused enough. He groaned lightly into the crook of her neck. She was worried she’d possibly pushed him too far when he dashed that thought from her mind with a series of hot, wet kisses down into the hollow of her neck.

He suckled gently there, thinking about how she had done that when she was in his body. It definitely had his desired effect as she gasped and arched into him. Why was he still resisting? She couldn’t understand how one man could be so stubborn. She could make it so good for him, if he’d let her.

That thought seemed to break the levee. She could hardly keep her thoughts straight, let alone his, but before she knew it her legs her wrapped around his waist as he kneeled down in the water, digging his knees into the sand and pulling her hard against him. His kiss was frenzied and hungry, and his hands were grabbing at her desperately, as if he couldn’t hold enough of her at once. His cock was right there, between her thighs; every time she shifted against him, it would brush just faintly against her core.

She growled in frustration, unable to get the friction she was craving and he chuckled lowly against her mouth. She dug her heels into his back in an attempt to angle herself better, but all it served to do was sit her more snugly against his hips and make rocking against him even more difficult underwater. Kakashi took the opportunity of her new position to cup her breast and squeeze it firmly. It wasn’t the friction she was looking for, but feeling him circle his thumb against her nipple was sweet enough to elicit a small whine from her.

She wondered if he was trying to tease her into an early grave, as she tried to rock against him once more, but failed miserably. It seemed Kakashi had grown tired of all the teasing as well, because _finally_ he put his hands on her ass and pushed her hips up against his. She dug her teeth into his shoulder as she sobbed into him. He felt so good, sliding between her lips, long and hard. She gasped every time the ridge of his cock brushed over her sensitive nub; if he went a little faster she was sure she would come, just like this.

That thought made him dig his fingers harder into the flesh of her ass, and rock her a little harder against him. She had been stifling her moans against his shoulder, but as his movements became more frantic, she was certain it wasn’t good enough. She opted instead to moan into his mouth, her tongue sliding against his carelessly. She sunk her teeth into his bottom lip, probably too hard as that shock of him against her clit hit her again. He must not have minded the bite, because he groaned lowly before capturing her lips in another heated kiss and rubbing against her a little faster. She broke the kiss with a loud gasp.

“Gods, Kakashi, if you don’t fuck me _right now_ …” She warned through heavy panting. He didn’t need to be told twice. He kissed her deeply, a little slower and sweeter than before. She appreciated the sentiment, but she really needed him inside her, and she needed it _now_. He huffed a laugh against her lips as he angled her hips over himself. She held her breath in anticipation as she felt his thick, blunt head at her entrance.

“ _Fuck_.” He cursed quietly but furiously. She didn’t have time to question it before they were whizzing deeper into the lake and she was launched away from his body. She spluttered and splashed loudly as she sunk without warning. When she resurfaced, she was shocked to see him still swimming beside her. Surely, he knew she would kill him for this. “I’m sorry, it’s—”

“Oh, shit.” Sakura’s head snapped around to see who had spoken. Shikamaru and Temari were wading by the shore, coming into view from where they had just been situated in the lake’s shallows. Sakura swallowed hard and looked up at Kakashi, feeling decidedly less murderous. Thank the gods for that nose of his.

“Oh! Sorry, are we…interrupting?” Temari asked with faint confusion and palpable innuendo. Sakura sunk deeper into the water. Kakashi could handle this one. _Thanks_ , he thought with a dirty look to her before turning his attention to the couple by the shore.

“Just having a swim under the stars.” He said with a pleasant, even voice. Still, they didn’t look convinced.

“Are you both naked?” Shikamaru asked with a pointedly raised eyebrow. Kakashi coughed and silently begged Sakura to step in.

“Well, it’s not like we have anything left to hide.” She said with forced nonchalance. Shikamaru was going to wish _he_ had stayed hidden. She couldn’t believe she’d just experienced the most top tier cockblock in history. “What are _you guys_ doing?” She asked pointedly, hoping to scare them off. Shikamaru got tight-lipped but Temari shrugged.

“We’re here to have sex.” She said carelessly.

“O-oi, Temari!” Shikamaru cried in mortification. Kakashi chuckled lowly as Sakura sunk to the depths of the lake, wishing for a quiet, painless death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry pls don't hate me
> 
> in other news, i now have a ko-fi and the details can be found at my tumblr (bl1ndbraavosi)


	19. The Fire & the Fear

Unsurprisingly, Sakura was not able to sink into a peaceful abyss. Instead, she had wound up sat by the fire, woefully unsatisfied and soaking wet in more ways than one. She didn’t even care that Kakashi was being made aware of her disappointment and frustration. She was certain he had similar feelings, but he seemed much more capable of burying them. He was feeling guilty but she couldn’t tell if his guilt was for what had happened between them, or what hadn’t.

He sat there with her, long after they were dry, and kept her company on her watch.

“Sakura, why don’t you just go ahead and sleep? I can take my watch on my own.” He said quietly. She was going to ask him if he was sure, or tell him she was fine to stay, or some other kind of deterrent, but his hand was on her knee, his thumb brushing softly against her warm skin and her words died in her throat. He hadn’t touched her since they’d almost been discovered in the lake. The feeling of his skin against hers sent tingles up her leg and straight to her core. She rubbed her thighs together self-consciously. “Sorry.” He sighed as he pulled his hand away.

“Don’t be.” She said hastily and with a small smile. As aggravated as she was, she couldn’t be upset with him over it. Their moment had been brutally killed, but that hadn’t been his fault. She was grateful that one of them had been in the headspace to notice they were no longer alone. She was pretty sure sexual frustration was preferable to being walked in on by Shikamaru and Temari. She pictured it and sighed. _Marginally_ better. Maybe. The more she thought about it, the more she leaned in favour of accidental voyeurism.

“Sakura.” Kakashi choked out, looking mildly pained. She sighed again. Maybe she _should_ just call it a night and let Kakashi take the watch on his own. She seemed to just be making it more difficult for both of them anyway. Yet, irrationally irritated as she was, she still craved his company. Sitting by the fire, brushing her thigh against his may not have been the physical touch she was craving, but it sure beat laying alone in a tent, thinking of what could’ve been.

She was going to make Shikamaru pay.

Beside her, Kakashi chuckled under his breath and nudged her knee with his playfully. She huffed in annoyance and dropped her head on his shoulder. They had been running for two days, and had bathed in a lake, so it was beyond her how he could still smell so good. She buried her nose in his neck and inhaled deeply, just to see if she was imagining it. Then she did it again, just for fun. He was staring into the fire, wondering if it was a bad idea to kiss her. She hid her foolishly happy grin in his shoulder.

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” She said softly once she’d regained control over her face. He sighed and turned his head so he could look down at her while she peered up from his shoulder. He was trying to find an excuse to tell her no, but he was failing. She couldn’t stop the smile that came over her face again. “I won’t tell if you don’t.” She teased. A small crooked smile played at his lips, and the faintest trace of that dimple appeared. Her heart squeezed at the sight of it.

He lifted a hand to caress her cheek, thinking about how he could get used to this, and worrying that maybe he already had. She wondered if he could feel her fluttering pulse in her neck. His smile widened as he brushed his knuckle right over her pulse point, making her shiver. They sure spent an awful lot of time longingly staring into each other’s eyes, she thought, but she didn’t look away. She quite liked having an excuse to stare at his face. He heaved a weary sigh and reached down to lift his mask up.

“Don’t you dare.” She threatened darkly as she smacked his hand down hard.

“ _Ow_.” He said pointedly through his snickering as he tried to break her grip around his wrist to no avail. When he pulled his arm away, she held tight, draping herself across his lap.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said with a mocking pout, “let me make it feel better.” She scooted up to sit between his loosely crossed legs. He shook his head and laughed quietly but accepted her kiss easily. She all but melted against him. This kiss was a far cry from the heated passion they’d had in the lake, but it was no less potent. She felt dizzy and lighthearted, and for a terrifying moment she thought she might just float away. She sighed happily at the feeling of Kakashi smiling under her lips.

“I think you missed your target.” He mumbled against her sarcastically. She hummed while she sucked at his bottom lip.

“Mm, no, I’m quite happy with where I’ve landed.” She said as she ran her nails lightly through his hair at the back of his head and taking profound pleasure in the tremor that went through him. She was having a tough time telling their thoughts apart; it was all a muddled mess of joy, satisfaction and comfort, and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so light. Or maybe that was his thought. She didn’t reflect on it for long, because his lips demanded her attention, and she wasn’t one to turn them down.

She thought that perhaps she had been wrong about their moment being killed. It felt alive enough now, with Kakashi’s hands on her hips and the feel of his sharp canine under her tongue. Kissing Kakashi was hands-down the most heavenly feeling in the world, and she was not likely to change her mind about that any time soon.

She slanted her mouth against his, kissing him deeply. His hands tightened on her hips and squeezed before running down to paw at her thighs. She could do this forever, she thought. Apparently, Kakashi had different ideas. He pulled away from her, albeit reluctantly, if she were to go by the torn thoughts running through his mind.

“You should go to sleep, Sakura.” He said with finality that his jumbled thoughts lacked.

“I’d rather be here with you.” She admitted freely, covering his hands on her thighs with her own. He cast a weary look to her. “Besides, I doubt I’d be able to get much sleep.” She said as she shifted meaningfully in his lap. Her desire had been reawakened for an impressive second wind, if she did say so herself. He mentally cursed her as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

“That’s exactly why you should go.” He said his ears pink and voice tight. “Go…take care of yourself.” He said with a quick press of his thumbs against her inner thighs. If that was supposed to convince her to leave, he had greatly misjudged. She shifted in his lap again and he lifted his head with nostrils flared. She knew exactly what that nose of his was picking up on but she was beyond feeling embarrassed about that.

“I don’t want to take care of myself,” she said firmly. “I’d rather you take care of me.” She said as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. She ducked her head to kiss along his jaw and up to his earlobe, where she paused to nibble gently. She had mostly done it so that she wouldn’t lose her bravado, but the sigh-turned-groan that came out of him was a much better reason.

“What am I supposed to do with you?” He asked with a mixture of desperation and exhaustion. It was an ill-advised question, she thought; she was certain between the two of them, they would have no shortage of ideas. “You’re impossible.” He groaned out, tilting his face to the heavens and saying a silent prayer for his sanity.

She took the opportunity to kiss and lick her way down his neck. She felt him swallow beneath her lips and smiled. All she wanted was for him to lay her down in the grass, and fuck her by firelight. Was that really so much to ask for?

Suddenly she was flat on her back and Kakashi was weighing heavily down on her. She would have yelped loudly if it weren’t for his mouth firmly planted on hers. Instead, she moaned into him as he spread her legs and rolled into her. He had one hand on the back of her thigh, lifting her leg high against his hip, and the other hand was stroking her waist under the sweater she’d borrowed from him. Her skin burned with every touch of his skin against hers. It was maddening, and she needed more.

“Fuck by firelight, huh?” He said into her ear and he rocked against her again. Between the feel of his low, rumbling voice reverberating through her chest, and his crotch rolling against hers, she was quickly becoming overwhelmed. “Is this what you wanted?” He whispered against the shell of her ear hotly.

“ _Yes_.” She whispered desperately. _Yes, yes, yes, YES!!!_ She thought as she arched up into him, _finally_. He hummed against her neck, sending delicious vibrations through her. She shuddered beneath his body, wondering why the hell they were still clothed. He pulled his hand out from under her shirt to grasp her face by the chin. She hazily peered up at him through her eyelashes.

“Say it.” He said with a hard tone. She moaned feebly at the sound and he smirked.

“What?” She asked feeling very flustered. His grip tightened slightly as he used his thumb to pull down at her bottom lip.

“Tell me what you want, Sakura.” He mumbled as he kissed down her neck. It was hard to focus on words when he grazing his teeth and tongue over her pulse point like that. How could he expect anything intelligible to come out of her mouth? He bit down more harshly and she gasped.

“I want you.” She said breathily, dipping her hands under his shirt to feel the contours of his back. She tried to entice him into another kiss, but he refused. He wasn’t satisfied with her answer. Under different circumstances she would have been annoyed, but right now, overwhelmed with wanton need, he was just adding fuel to her fire.

“Want me to _what_?” He demanded before sucking gently at the hollow of her throat.

“I want you to fuck me.” She whimpered quietly. He’d stopped rolling their hips together and she was missing the friction. She could feel his teeth against her skin as he smirked.

“That wasn’t very convincing…” He said with a lilt of mockery in his voice. She tried to lift her hips and grind into him but he _tsk_ ed at her and forced her back onto the ground. She sighed in frustration.

“Quit being such a tease, and _fuck me_.” She said with conviction. She dragged him up to her lips by his hair. He snickered against her as she continued to try and break his hold on her hips. He was infuriating, she thought, as she fought against his weight. She knew he must have been as frustrated as she was, but he continued to delay and tease, and she was losing her damn mind. She growled into his mouth lowly, but he merely hummed against her, untroubled.

“Sorry, Sakura-chan.” He said with an abrupt end to their kiss and a cheeky grin. “No can do.” He rolled off her and sat up. When he looked back down at her, his mask was back in place. She lay flat on her back staring up at him, trying to work out if she was furious at him or at herself for not having seen this coming.

“You’re worse than Shikamaru.” She grumbled as she finally sat up.

“I wouldn’t be a very good shinobi if I took my watch so lightly, now would I?” He said with a smirk. He wouldn’t be a very good shinobi if she turned his organs to mush, either, but she let it slide. She watched as he walked over to their packs and came back with water. He tossed her canteen to her as she scrutinized him.

“You’re limping.” She said with a frown. There was the slightest drag of his right leg that she hadn’t seen before, and considering how intently she’d been watching him lately, she was pretty sure she would have noticed it.

“Hm? It’s nothing; just a little residual numbness.” He said waving her off. That was impossible, she thought unhappily. She had removed that toxin herself, and not to toot her own horn, but she knew she’d taken care of it. She had studied that toxin in Suna with Kankuro and she _knew_ she had taken care of his bite. She scooted on her butt over to where he stood and looked up at him.

“Pull your pants down.” She said, frowning up at him. His water sprayed out of his mouth, and she would have laughed if it hadn’t been misting down onto her face. “Ew.” She said, wholly unimpressed. He stared down at her in shock.

“Is this some kind of seduction tactic?” He asked, deeply wary. She rolled her eyes. Arrogance rears its ugly head, yet again. Although, in his case it was a rather pretty head. Regardless...

“ _No_ , you perv. I want to see the stab wound from Aoyagi. If you're experiencing numbness, there may have been some nerve damage.” She said. She took immense satisfaction in his embarrassment, made evident by his thoughts. “Now, trousers off, Hatake. I won't ask you again.” _Yes, you will_ , he thought snidely. She smiled to herself, knowing he was probably right. But for now, she was all business. With a reluctant sigh, he popped his button and dropped his pants so she could take a look at the scar on his thigh.

He was trying to avoid thinking about how close she was to a part of him that he had been trying to hide from her scrutiny, but with her sat right in front of his crotch, it was inevitable, and all his efforts were wasted. Even if she couldn't read his mind, she would know what he was feeling. Even her average sense of smell could pick out the scent of his pre-cum that had dampened his boxer briefs. Kakashi hummed unhappily at her train of thought.

Right. Business.

She held out her palm, glowing green, to scan his wound and get a feel for the tissues below his skin. His muscles were knotted and tight, but aside from needing a massage, she didn't sense much else wrong. She hummed thoughtfully as she continued prodding. After the fight with Aoyagi, she had done her best to heal internally until he’d arrived, but once he had, she’d focused on her back while he worked the leg wound. With a cut so deep, she worried a mistake had been made along the way.

Sure enough, she found a jumbled bit of nerves. It was a slight mistake, almost insignificant, and had it been centimetres to the left of where it was, he likely would never have had noticed. She sighed. Short of cutting his leg open and performing surgery by a campfire, there wasn't much she could do about it now.

“Uh, let's not do that.” He said taking a step back and away from her. She rolled her eyes. Even now, far removed from the hospital, he feared procedure.

“Don't worry, you big baby, it's not that serious.” She said, mentally adding that she _would_ correct this once they were back in the village. He immediately started wondering how long he could avoid her until she forgot about it. “Fat chance, Kakashi.” She said in a sing-song voice. If he could torture her with endless gratification denial, then she could have this small win. Besides, it was for his own good.

He moved to pull his pants back up but she smacked his hand down. She wasn't done with him yet.

“I thought we established that wasn't happening.” He said with a raised brow, trying to look firm and intimidating, but his thoughts gave him away. She smirked up at him and watched his Adam's apple bob with his strained swallow. _You should be so lucky_ , she thought.

“Oh, would you relax? You make me feel like I'm trying to defile your virtue or something.” She said spitefully. Honestly, you'd think he was some honourable virgin with the way he was quaking in his boots. She smirked to herself as she continued to examine the nerves, trying to determine if this problem would persist or worsen.

He had tried to avoid his thoughts going down the route of just how lucky he would be, but he was failing. It probably didn’t help that she was subtly egging him on; wetting her lips, parting them and letting her breath waft over his thigh, biting down into her bottom lip as she glanced up at him. She was focused on the scar when she heard him exhale a shaky breath and then felt his fingers brush against the arch of her cheek.

“You two really couldn't wait until you were back in your tent?” Sakura whipped her head around to see Shikamaru had crawled halfway out of his tent and was eyeing them with a mix of suspicion and discomfort. Sakura dropped her glowing green hand and grinned at Shikamaru.

“Well, I’m off to bed.” She said, happily leaving Kakashi to deal with the fallout. He was hurriedly tugging his pants up, and hoping that Shikamaru wasn’t overly curious about the very obvious bulge of his crotch. She winked at him over her shoulder before ducking into their shared tent. _Spiteful woman_ , he thought as he stood awkwardly by the fire. He was worried if he hurried after her it would only reinforce Shikamaru’s assumptions.

She snickered to herself as she wiggled out of her shorts and crawled into her bedroll. He deserved it, she thought, knowing full well that he was listening. He had been all too happy to embarrass her by the fire, and now she would return the favour. He was doing an excellent job of pretending like nothing was wrong out there, but she wouldn’t make it so easy for him.

She thought back to the sight of him in those tight black boxers and hummed happily as she snuggled into her bedroll. His musky scent lingered in her mind and made flames coil in her belly. His reaction to her breath on his thigh had been so sweet; a shaky sigh and the slightest twitch in his boxers. She should have seen what he would do if she had moved her head over enough to let her breath ghost across his groin.

 _This is a dangerous game_ , came his thought from outside the tent. That was rich coming from him after what he’d done to her. She was only trying to do what he’d told her to; if he wouldn’t take of her, then she supposed she’d just have to do it herself. She wondered if the wild frenzy occurring in his mind was brought on by an aneurysm. If that’s how he reacted at the thought of her touching herself mere feet away from him, what would he have done if she’d tongued at his hard cock through his boxers?

 _I wonder what he tastes like,_ she thought indulgently. She was certain he was losing his cool outside. He was trying damn hard to keep his thoughts on the triviality of the campsite before him, trying to exemplify some of Shikamaru’s perpetual boredom and instil that in himself—or perhaps instil it in her. He should have known that wouldn’t work; she was having far too much fun.

She hadn’t even touched herself yet; she was too preoccupied with planting the thought of her mouth on him in his head. She wished she could see his face, or hear him choke out her name in a plea for her to take mercy on him. Maybe she would, if he asked nicely enough. He had a pretty cock; she wouldn’t mind wrapping her lips around it.

Kakashi burst through the tent then, not at all cool and composed. She grinned up at him triumphantly from her bedroll. She wasn’t sure if he was livid or lustful, but he didn’t seem entirely sure either. It seemed he was a pretty good mixture of the two. She wiggled her fingers at him in a two-handed, innocent wave. He didn’t move from where he was crouched at the foot of her bedroll, glaring at her with a clouded look in his eye.

“What I _taste_ like?” He asked after a tense beat of silence. She felt her cheeks warm. She had felt much bolder with a fire and Shikamaru between them as a buffer. “A _pretty cock_ —gods, Sakura, are you trying to kill me?” He asked, his face crumbling into something of pain and confusion. She blinked at him, wide-eyed and bullshitting innocence as best she could.

“Whoops, guess my imagination ran a little wild.” She said sweetly. He briefly considered making her pay for it, driving her wild until she was begging him for more. He had already done that, she thought, and he had the decency to deflate in resignation.

“We’re even. I can’t take much more of this.” He said as he slumped over himself and tugged his hitae-ate off in preparation for bed.

“There is a solution, you know.” She said nonchalantly. He grunted in response as he tugged his pants off and crawled into his bedroll. She sneaked a peak of him in his boxers. She might as well enjoy the view, she thought, even though he sent a withering look her way as she did. She wasn’t sure what she enjoyed the sight of more; his bulge or his ass? Both were quite enticing. One wanted her teeth and the other her lips, but where to begin?

“ _Sakura_.” He said with a pinched voice. She sighed and rolled over to look at the tent instead.

“You’re awfully prudish considering you were making me beg you, what? Twenty minutes ago?” She grumbled. _I want you to fuck me._ She mocked herself internally. Gods, how had she _not_ seen that coming? She really thought he would just take her right there, right on the ground. They’d probably still be going at it now, if he had. Shikamaru would have gotten far more of an eyeful in that case, she realized with a giggle.

It would have been worth it, she thought. Torment aside, she still wanted him. What a shame that he was clearly doing everything in his power to resist her. Perhaps the game of it was enough, and he never actually intended to follow through. She sighed to herself. A lot of pent up energy would be put to waste. She wasn’t sure what she would do with herself once they were back in Konoha—if he wasn’t going to get her off, she would need to find someone who would. Her hand wasn’t going to be enough to satisfy her, not this time.

“This is not what I had in mind when I said we’re even.” He said dully, breaking the silence in their tent. Besides their even breathing, the only other sounds she could hear were the fire crackling outside, the crickets, and the odd hoot of an owl at night. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” He said with a long sigh. “You are insufferable, though.” He tacked on snippily for good measure.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped.” She said with a sigh of her own, turning over again to face him in the dark, even though she wouldn’t be able to see his face. “You seemed willing enough in the lake…” She added, feeling her face flush. Perhaps she really had pushed him too far. She started to feel guilty; she never wanted to pressure him into something he didn’t want.

“I was willing.” He said quickly to put her mind at ease. “I… _am_ willing, but…” He added with trepidation. She squeezed her thighs together as the heat between her legs made itself known again.

“But not by firelight.” She added blandly, mostly to lighten the mood. She felt her heavy heart lift when he chuckled lightly under his breath.

“It is a fire hazard, you know.” He replied. “We’ve had enough injury on this mission, and I’d rather not collect anymore scars the rest of the way.” She hummed in agreement.

“Hmm, very true. Hatake Kakashi vs. Campfire; I know who I’m betting on.” She said as she felt the lull of sleep begin to work her over. As aroused as she’d been all day and night, she was exhausted. Even the uncomfortable dampness between her legs couldn’t distract her from the weight of her eyelids.

“Goodnight, Sakura.” He said softly.

“Dream about me.” She teased lightly before she let her eyelids droop to a close. _As if I have a choice_ , she heard before she finally slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Kakashi was struck with a deep sense of déjà vu when he woke to the feeling of something sliding into his bedroll. He blearily blinked into the darkness, but his nose told him what he needed know. Smoke, flowers, and musk overpowered him as he lay completely still. Had his subconscious really run out of ideas? As nice as that dream had been, he didn’t exactly need a repeat performance.

“You’re not asleep, genius.” His bed intruder grumbled unhappily. His dreams were not usually so self-mocking, so he supposed she must have been right.

“Why are you in my bedroll?” He asked with an exhaustion that had nothing to do with his sleep being interrupted. She snuggled tightly against his side.

“There was a spider in my mine.” She mumbled.

“I see you’ve picked up my bad lying.” He said point-blank. She thwacked him on the chest.

“I’m not lying! It was huge.” She said as she pulled up a mental image of it. Her shuddering felt a little reminiscent of her pleasurable quakes and trembles, and that was absolutely not what he needed to think about right now.

“I’ve seen you dismember people on the battlefield, and you’re worried about a spider?” He asked in disbelief.

“People only have a maximum of two legs, Kakashi.” She pointed out. “Usually only one once I’m done with them.” She added, just in case he needed a reminder. He wondered what it said about him that he was growing hard while she talked about brutalizing her enemies.

“Why didn’t you just kill it?” He asked tiredly, although he didn’t resist the urge to wrap his arms around her as she burrowed against his chest. He peered over her shoulder but her bedroll was nowhere to be seen.

“It was pregnant; I tossed the whole bedroll outside.” She snickered as she recalled Shikamaru’s expression when she’d poked her head out of the tent to dispose of it. He definitely hadn’t assumed she was evicting a spider, and she had no intentions of telling him; making him uncomfortable seemed to be her way of serving him some comeuppance for his unintentional intrusion on them. Kakashi had no interest in stopping her from tormenting him a little. It had been a disappointing turn of events, to say the least.

“This is hardly ideal.” He said dryly as he stiffly shifted away from her as much as possible.

“Why, because you’re hard? What else is new?” She said, tilting her face up to him so he could see her roll her eyes. “I’m well acquainted with your hard-on, Kakashi.” She said as she brushed her thigh against him. “I’m not bothered.” She said with a little shrug as she settled against him.

“That makes one of us.” He grumbled grudgingly.

“If you want to go get the bedroll and spend the night with Mama Spider and all her spidey babies, be my guest. But I’m not moving.” She said resolutely, and he believed her whole-heartedly. She seemed very comfortable, tucked into his side under his arm, leg draped over his, face buried in his chest, and happily breathing him in. He was a little too comfortable having her there, he realized. Feeling her against him was definitely more pleasant than spiders, he reasoned as he let himself relax into her embrace.

The feeling of déjà vu wouldn’t leave him, though. Every time she moved he was reminded of the feeling of her body, and the image of her sliding down onto him and riding him to her heart’s content. She must have known what she was doing when she’d decided to slide into his bedroll with him. And if, by some inexplicable reason, she hadn’t known, she certainly did now. She was still awake, despite how peacefully she was laying with him. Her legs parted more as she situated her body further onto his, her leg falling fully between his own. The scent of her arousal hit him head-on.

He felt like he was in some sort of no-man’s land; they had come so close, and they were both painfully aware of what they wanted to happen, but it all felt so impossible to him. They had gone too far to go back, but not far enough that he felt resolved to it. Even in this tent, with no one to stop them, he wasn’t sure he could do it. He was confident the deed itself would be easy enough; there were so many ways he’d like to have her that the biggest obstacle would be figuring out which one to start with. It was whatever came after that he found daunting.

What happened once they had their fill? Once they were spent, relieved and satisfied, where did they go from there? It was a big question mark to Kakashi.

“You’re a worrywart, Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura teased sleepily. His stomach twisted and he really wished she wouldn’t call him that when his dick was hard and pressing against her thigh. She looked up at him through fluttering eyelashes, a sweet smile on her lips. He swallowed hard and pretended that her presence wasn’t getting to him.

“One of us has to be.” He said lowly, watching as she shivered against him from the feeling of his voice rumbling through her. He’d nearly forgotten how responsive her body was.

“What makes you think there’s anything to worry about?” She asked seriously. Her tone threw him off; he had expected teasing and light-hearted criticism in rebuttal. Instead, she was watching him with curious concern and pouting thoughtfully.

“A lifetime of experience.” He answered gently as she ran a finger down the centre of his chest. She hummed as she considered him in earnest. She knew a lot about his life—more than most. He wasn’t sure when or how that had happened, but it was abundantly clear to him now as she reflected on it. She dragged herself slowly up to his level, silently asking for permission. He made no move to stop her from kissing him, slow and deep.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as she inhaled deeply, breathing him in. Her lips moved languidly across his, soft and warm and all-encompassing. Just as he moved his hand to cradle the back of her neck, she broke away. She hovered over his lips, her hot breath making him dizzy.

“How do you feel?” She whispered. Her fingers were stroking the underside of his neck and he was having a hard time focusing on anything else.

“What?” He asked dazedly. He felt her lips quirk into a smile, a whisper away from his. He wanted to kiss her again; she was so sweet and he needed another taste.

“Did you have some ground-shattering revelation? Did the sky fall?” She asked in between the warm kisses she was pressing into his face. “Did I turn to dust?” She whispered with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Did you melt into the earth?” She kissed across his chin, lingering on his beauty mark. “Did we cease to exist?” She was peppering his jaw with her sweet pecks until she came to his ear. He shuddered when her breath fanned over the sensitized skin. “Or are we exactly the same as we’ve always been?” She asked finally, smiling against the shell of his ear.

He pulled her back to his lips without hesitation. She was maddening, with her soft sighs, wandering hands and lips, and she was _right_ ; kissing her hadn’t made him feel any differently other than making him want to continue kissing her. She mewled against his lips, a broken, wanton little noise that made some beast inside him roar to life. He was terrified of wanting her, but he did.

He wanted her. It wasn’t just an errant idea, or a feeling in his pants. It was a conscious thought, a decision; he’d decided on her.

She broke the kiss again, staring down at him with wide eyes and parted lips, caressing his face with those touchy hands of hers. He brushed his thumb across her lower lip, pouty and swollen from having been thoroughly kissed.

“I want you, too.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhh this is actually burning even slower than i intended it to lmao we’re all on this ride together y’all


	20. The Naked & the Afraid

Kakashi was pretty sure he was drowning. He was finding it very difficult to breathe, and there was a heaviness weighing down his body, but his mind felt detached, dizzy and floating. He tried to gasp for air but it got swallowed up immediately. His head was murky, focusing on one phrase in repetition; _I want you, I want you, I want you_ …

He tried to surface, but he was continuously pulled down into irresistible warmth. It was so comfortable here, at the bottom of whatever ocean this was that had washed over him. He never anticipated a feeling so vast and overwhelming. He tried to call for help, but his voice was muffled by a tender cry, pleasing and melodic to his ears. Drowning was his only option, he thought. He would succumb to this with pleasure.

“Kakashi,” came her frantic whisper, “please, I…I don’t think I can do it again.” She pled as she writhed above him, thinking of all the times they’d stepped to this precipice only to back away with cold feet. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter to him. Didn’t she realize he was entirely under her spell? He couldn’t leave, even if he wanted to. She whimpered into his open mouth in another plea. She wanted more.

Clarity washed over him abruptly, making him hyperaware of the feeling of her tongue rolling with his, her pert nipples brushing against his chest as she moved against him, and the wetness between her legs that had soaked her underwear through and had made its way to his. He growled into her as he grasped her with one arm and shuffled around until she was under him, the soft curves of her body melding into the hard contours of his.

He had his hands on her waist, and his knee between her legs, spreading them apart so that the scent of her filled the tent. She was making the most heavenly noises into his mouth as he let his hands roam. She was so beautiful, arching up into him and crooning with want. He couldn’t wait to hear her when he got to work. He wanted her to think about this for a long time coming. He wanted her to be his.

He palmed her through the sweater she’d stolen from him, relishing the feel of her firm, perky breast in his hand. She fit in his palm so nicely, perfectly full and soft, and when he stroked his thumb over her hardened nipple, she sighed happily. His tongue dipped into her mouth, hot and wet, eliciting more of those little moans that made his cock pulse. Gods, he’d never wanted anyone more than he did right now. She drove him wild.

She had a hand in his hair, tugging him in whatever direction pleased her; toward her lips, her neck, down to her chest. He grinned as he latched onto a nipple through that sweater and bit down gently.

“ _Oh_!” She gasped, arching into his mouth. He could feel her unravelling. Her thoughts were becoming a jumbled mess of lust and bliss as he tongued at her through the fabric. She felt hot, burning from the inside out. She used her free hand to tug at his shirt, wanting to feel more of his skin. He obliged her happily. As far as he was concerned, she could have anything she ever wanted from him right now. All she had to do was mewl into his ear and it was hers.

He took the opportunity of their parted bodies to relieve her of her shirt as well. She didn’t seem displeased, but she _was_ impatient. She clawed at him, bringing him back down to her, skin flush against skin. She felt so good beneath him. Her skin was smooth and soft and pliable beneath his fingertips. He wanted to pick a spot and mark it, just for them; a reminder of him on her body, a piece of him on her as a reminder once they had parted.

“God, can you stop thinking and _just do it_.” She demanded in a whine. He chuckled into her neck, licking and biting while he pinched her nipple hard. Her words died in her throat after that. She didn’t have the energy to berate him when her mouth was preoccupied with groans, and cries to deities. Still, he thought he ought to appease her.

He latched onto her bare nipple, sucking gently and circling it with his tongue. She was so sensitive to everything he did, writhing beneath him and whimpering quietly into the night. He parted her legs further with his knee, relishing in her as her musk wafted up to him. She was feeling embarrassed by it.

“You smell divine.” He growled into her skin, which did nothing to quell her embarrassment, but she did feel a wicked hum of arousal shoot through her. His fingers were digging into her hip, probably bruising her, but if she was in pain, she didn’t let on. He was certain all she could feel was intense want.

“Kiss me,” she said, sounding suspiciously close to begging. He’d tormented her enough, he thought, as he rose to meet her parted, pink lips. At the same time, the hand on her hip went to explore her southern lips. He could feel the heat coming off her before he even reached the apex of her thighs. He ran his finger over her seam, through her cotton panties. She whined ardently into his mouth, wriggling beneath him incessantly. He marvelled that such a small touch could reward him so strong a reaction.

“Is this what you’ve been waiting for?” He asked cheekily, rubbing his finger over her slowly and forcefully.

“No, but it’s a good start.” She panted out as she rolled her hips, trying to get more friction from him. She was a lustful little thing, he had to admit. He’d never seen anything sexier. He could feel her juices thickening on the cloth of her underwear as he continued to tease her with hard nudges and flicks. She was getting frustrated, he realized with a wicked sense of satisfaction. “ _Please_ …” She cried with her face twisted in desperation. He kissed her open, dewy lips tenderly.

“Since you asked so nicely…” He said with a smirk, slipping his hand into the waistband of her panties to feel the slick skin beneath. He couldn’t believe how wet she was. She’d been teased all day long, and here was the evidence. He was almost glad he hadn’t fucked her in the lake, if this is what waiting had done to her. It was worth it, just to feel how soaked she was. He dipped a finger between her lips and watched as her mouth dropped open into a silent ‘oh’, enjoying the feeling of him slowly exploring her.

He ran the length of her, flicking over her bud gently with every pass. He wanted to suck at those perfect pink nipples, but she was so enthusiastic, and he didn’t want Shikamaru to hear her. He wanted this to himself. She was rocking her hips and kissing him sloppily, mouth open around gasps that he gladly swallowed for her. He rubbed tight circles into her clit and watched her fall apart beneath him.

“Oh, oh…oh, gods…” She panted desperately, clenching her thighs around his wrist as he pressed on. He could feel her legs trembling as her nerves were stimulated relentlessly. “Oh, Kakashi…please…” She was overcome with the promise of release, finally, after so long, after so many letdowns. He ducked his head into her ear as she moaned against his shoulder.

“Come, Sakura.” He prodded. “Come for me.” With a breathy whine, he felt her body tense and tremble beneath him. As she came down he slowed his movements, from quick circles to languid passes, and finally into a light tapping. Every tap earned him a full-bodied jolt, and the slightest, most delicious bounce of her breasts. She peered up at him through clouded eyes. She had her arms wrapped around him, and he realized for the first time that her nails had bit into his shoulders. She was something else.

“Your turn.” She said sheepishly. He nearly came in his shorts. She was such an anomaly; how she could lie beneath him after coming on his hand and smile at him so innocently was beyond him. She craned her neck up to kiss him slowly as she reached for him in his boxers. They were damp from both his own pre-cum, and her juices that had transferred onto him. He knew she must have been blushing. He wished he could see it in the dark; he was sure her cheeks were as pink as those lovely nipples.

She squeezed him tightly through his boxers, but she didn’t waste much time with that. It wasn’t long before she had pulled him free and was rubbing her fingers over his tip, dipping the pad of her thumb into the slit to collect whatever moisture she could before rubbing it over the head. He watched her face in fascination as she chewed on her lip, and revelled in the feeling of him in her hand. She was thinking about tasting him again.

He kissed her hard to hide the groan that was clawing its way out of him. The thought of her mouth on him was too much. He almost lost it just at the mental image; he wasn’t sure she would even get her lips around him before he burst at this point. He had hoped that would convince her to restrain herself, but apparently not. She was a vixen in every way. He wasn’t sure if he should be appreciative or terrified.

She was exploring him slowly, but her grip was firm. She nipped and sucked at whatever part of him she could reach with her mouth while she ran her hands over him. If that wasn’t enough to drive him wild, her thoughts were incorrigible. He wondered if she was always so filthy, or if she was putting in the extra effort for him. She really needn’t do that; he hardly needed the help.

She loved how thick and heavy he felt in her hand, revelling in the length of him, from base to tip, and flicking her wrist so tantalizingly over the moist head of his cock.

“I think you need a little more, Kakashi.” She whispered naughtily. He wasn’t sure what she meant by that but she had loosened her grip on him and was moving her hand away. He grunted in protest, reaching for her wrist to place her hand back where it belonged, but she was smiling so wickedly beneath him, he could only watch her. She shuffled out of her soaked panties, tugging his boxers down along the way. He helped her push them down to his knees before kicking them off, ridding her of her panties as he went.

She kept eye contact with him while she dipped her hand between her thighs, pressing her palm flat against herself, coating it in her own slick. She licked across his lips wetly as she wrapped her wet hand around him, using her juices to get his cock good and slippery for her hand.

“ _Oh, fuck_.” He groaned with his head ducked into her neck. She was twisting her fist and pumping him firmly, humming happily into his ear, whispering things he couldn’t even make out over the pounding in his ears. If she continued like this, he was done for, and this was not how he wanted this to end. He released his grip on her hip and sunk a finger deep inside her, growling at the combined feeling of her hand around him and the feeling of her tight passage around his finger.

She was clamping down on him greedily, angling her hips to push him up against that sweet spot inside her as he stroked her. He matched her pace, thrusting into her as she pumped him and curling his finger inside her until she gasped sweetly.

“ _Yes..._ more please...” She whispered eagerly as she rocked against him. He kissed her neck as he curled a second finger inside her. He smirked into her skin as he tapped on her clit with his thumb, in time with each thrust of his hand into her core. “ _Ah_!” She gasped, arching high off the bedroll and pressing her breasts against him. Her fist quickened and squeezed him a little tighter as he pleasured her.

“Tell me what you want, Sakura.” He rumbled quietly into her ear. “Just say it and it's yours.” He promised as she trembled beneath him.

“I want you inside me.” She whispered, pumping him hard. “Please, Kakashi.” She moaned. He snapped his hips against her fist at the sound of her begging him, moaning his name so shamelessly. He claimed her lips in a hard, bruising kiss, biting down harshly on her bottom lip as he pulled his fingers from inside her. She whimpered at the loss, but her disappointment was short lived when he replaced his fingers with his cock.

He pressed into her agonizingly slow, feeling her walls constrict around him. She was such a tight fit, so hot and wet, and he needed a moment before he could move inside her. She was writhing beneath him, feeling full but hungry for more. He thrust shallowly, letting her stretch around him for both of their sakes. They'd waited so long for this, he wanted to make it last.

“Gods, fuck me, _please_!” She demanded, rocking onto him hard, taking him fully inside her. He grunted into the sweat-coated skin of her shoulder. She was so impatient, but now that he was fully wrapped up in her, he couldn't control himself anymore. He snapped into her, hard and deep, and felt her tense beneath him as she shivered and groaned deeply. She hitched her legs onto his hips, angling herself to take him deeper, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He opened his Sharingan, looking down at her to take her in. He wanted to remember ever detail of her, eyes screwed shut in pleasure, lips parted and wet from his kisses, her round tits bouncing with each thrust deep inside her. She was quickly becoming more enraptured, taking him deep and clenching down around him. The smell of the two of them joining was heady and overpowering. He needed her to come, and quickly, because he couldn't take much more of this.

It was a ruthless pace he'd set, and she was loving every moment of it. She was digging her heels into the base of his spine, forcing him into her harder and deeper, and moaning openly. She made the most incredible noises, and he wanted to hear them all, but their proximity to Shikamaru and Temari was not lost on him. He shushed her gently, but didn't relent in fucking her hard.

“Oh, yes, yes, _yes_.” She cried. “Faster!” She gasped, hugging herself to him as she arched her back. He held her up against him as he fucked her faster.

“Shhh, Sakura...” He whispered into her ear breathily. She trembled against him and moaned feebly. That plan had backfired, but he couldn't find it in himself to be sorry about that. Instead, he covered her mouth with his and muffled her moans himself. Even with her moans quieted, the sound of him snapping against her was unavoidable. Their skin was slick with a mixture of sweat and Sakura's juices, and the sound of them connecting was deafening.

He could feel himself beginning to lose control, but he needed her to come first. He wanted to be buried deep inside her when she finally peaked. He reached a hand down between her thighs to rub tight, unrelenting circles against her clit.

“ _Ah!_ ” She gasped loudly and her mouth disconnected from his in shock. He smirked down at her, moving his hand from her back to her mouth, pushing his thumb between her lips. She happily wrapped her mouth around it, licking and sucking at it while she moaned. He watched her, committing every detail to memory. Her moans were increasing in pitch as her walls clenched unbearably around him.

“That's it...come for me.” He whispered, pounding into her. She released his thumb with an obscene pop as she sobbed. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down to her to connect in an open-mouthed kiss as her inner muscles convulsed violently around him. His mouth couldn't stifle her sounds completely, but it was too late to worry about that.

Feeling her come around his cock was enough for him. He jerked into her roughly, feeling his balls tighten with impending release. He was pulling out when her heels dug into him, snapping him back inside her.

“Come in me.” She whispered, her body still trembling from orgasm. Her words and the feeling of her shivering beneath him was all it took. He thrust into her roughly, buried deep inside when he came. The feeling of him spilling and twitching inside her sent her over again, and she moaned lowly into the crook of his neck.

They remained connected, sharing in their pants and spasms, and passing lazy kisses between each other. He mindlessly kissed the damp skin of her neck while she latched onto his shoulder, until he softened fully and pulled himself from her. He winced at the squelching sound and the feeling of her rubbing against his overly sensitive cock as they parted. Sakura let out a breathy huff of laughter.

“ _That_ is what I've been waiting for.” She said with a sweet smile and a sweeter kiss.

* * *

Sakura had never been more thankful to a spider before in her entire life. She would view them with far more reverence going forward, she vowed. Kakashi was fast asleep, snoring lightly in a dreamless slumber. She supposed he'd earned that. She felt thoroughly satisfied, _finally_ , and was glad to see him relaxed and peaceful. Although, as happy for him as she was, she wouldn't say no to another round if he were to wake up.

She couldn't wipe the stupidly happy smile off her face, no matter how hard she tried. She was _exhausted_ , physically and mentally, and in the best way possible, but she couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about his tongue on her skin, his body against hers, the way he felt inside her. She almost moaned, just at the memory.

She would need to inquire after his Sharingan-recorded memory at a later time, she thought. She would probably never get sick of remembering them together. Then again, if she needed a reminder of the details, they could always have an encore...

She sighed in reflection. It had taken a lot to get here. She was confident that things wouldn't change much between them, aside from the addition of fantastic sex to their relationship. She still felt like they were the same Sakura and Kakashi. She could trust him with anything, and she would never get tired of having him around. So far, sex hadn't seemed to change that for her.

If anything, Sakura felt closer to Kakashi than ever before. She rolled her eyes at herself for being so clichéd, but truthfully, it wasn’t about the sex so much as the trust she felt between them. Kakashi had trusted her with his mind, albeit somewhat involuntarily, and his body in a most vulnerable position. It was damn near impossible to filter yourself in the midst of an orgasm, she knew that firsthand. But he had let one of his many walls down and let her in, and that meant something more than sex.

She’d never felt so connected to anyone before. Certainly, they connected well physically. She’d had plenty of sex in her life, and her partners were always physically exceptional, being shinobi, but it was different with Kakashi. She supposed it was because they were so close that it felt even better to connect on yet another level together. Deep down she had always known it would be good with him. The thought had crossed her mind before, but acting on it blew her expectations out of the water.

Her only concern now was making sure he didn’t retreat from her. His fears had been valid, and she understood where his reservations stemmed from; he had faced unprecedented tragedy and loss in his life. She questioned why she always chased after the broken ones. She wondered if on some level, this was why she had sought out becoming a medic. Someone had to patch these busted up fools together when they refused to do it themselves.

Kakashi wasn’t just some project to be glued together again, though. He had gone through life with his trauma, and had dealt with it one way or another. Not always in the most efficient ways, she thought, but for better or worse, he was whole. A couple jagged edges, but she could rely on him to always _be him_. She’d be happy with that, even if it meant having to pick up a stray piece now and again. She felt pretty well pieced together right then, tucked under his arm and snuggled tightly against him.

Maybe she had grown even more than she had thought. The old Sakura would have sought after some beautiful drama; a love story of the ages. Instead, she was dreamily smiling up at this preposterous man, who was a perfect juxtaposition of cool and ridiculous. He was a brilliant fool, and gods, she was terrified she was falling in love with him. She exhaled, feeling a little sad. He was wonderful, and he was hers, in a way, but she had resigned herself to giving up on that pipe dream long ago.

The night of their first kiss in Konoha replayed in her mind idly. That was the last time she’d allowed herself to get caught up in an impossible fantasy. After the soul-crushing revelation she’d come to following the events of that evening, she had worked hard to put those fantasies behind her. Maybe _she_ was the fool for falling back into the trap of Hatake Kakashi; Konoha’s most detached bachelor.

But, another part of her, a deeper, more imprudent part of her, said that he wasn’t detached from her. They had been quite literally attached not long ago, and it had been glorious. For now, that part was winning out. She could allow herself this moment of self-indulgence. Besides, stranger things had happened. For instance, getting swapped into each other’s bodies, and then swapped back only to be left with a mental link.

“Why me?” She whispered to herself forlornly. Kakashi hugged her a little tighter to him and grumbled incoherently into her ear at that, and all she could do was smile. Maybe it wasn’t so bad. She’d gained the priceless knowledge that Kakashi was not only a big, fat softie, but also an avid cuddler. She would need to use this to her advantage in the future. Konoha could get so cold come winter, and as much as she liked cuddling with Ino, Kakashi came with some other benefits that she’d like to exploit.

And with that, her thoughts were back on how it had felt to be with him. She wondered how much better it could get; it was her experience that the first time with someone was generally not the best it could be, but _gods_ it had been good. She could feel her sex clenching at the thought of it. Three orgasms later, and she still wanted more of him, she thought with a sigh. She had accused Kakashi of being insatiable, but maybe _she_ was the real pervert here.

Or maybe they were just evenly matched, that other part of her said. She could accept that quite happily. She had never had an equal match before; in bed or out.

Her first time had been with Sasuke. That had been drastically different from being with Kakashi, and not just because they had been fumbling virgins. She hadn't felt at ease with him. She had felt awkward and uncomfortable, and when it was all said and done, she hadn't gotten anything she wanted out of it. He was still cold, distant, and as uncaring as ever. It was clear to her, after that, that the boy she had been in love with was not the man before her.

It was a hard pill to swallow, but it had improved her relationship with Sasuke in the end. They would never be as close as she was with Naruto, or Sai, but they had a mutual respect for each other. She cared for him deeply, as she did every member of Team Seven, but infatuation had faded into something far less consuming. Now, when she thought of his handsome face, she mostly remembered the way he had scowled after exploding in her mouth after a solid six seconds.

The awkward encounter hadn't stopped him from requesting her assistance with rebuilding the Uchiha clan, but a well placed fist had killed that notion for him. _Idiot_ , she recalled fondly.

“Why am I dreaming about you pummeling Sasuke?” Kakashi mumbled sleepily. She giggled lightly.

“The bigger question is why did it make your dick hard?” She teased, leaning over him and grasping him firmly in her hand. He smirked down at her and her breath caught in her throat. He was the embodiment of sex, she was sure of it.

“Am I, really?” He asked smugly. She hummed in agreement as she moved fully onto him, her legs on either side of him, as she stroked him slowly. “And what does one do with the embodiment of sex?” He questioned. She kissed his smug smile as she pressed herself against the head of his cock.

“Something like this...” She mumbled against his lips before taking him into her completely. They descended into another bout of soft moans and intense pleasure.

* * *

“I fucking knew they weren't just friends.” Temari said smugly as she stoked the fire, and shamelessly eavesdropped on the sounds coming from the tent across from her own, thinking that Kankuro would be very disappointed should he find out.

* * *

Sakura was a little sore come morning as she climbed out of their tent, Kakashi hot on her tail. And she meant that literally. He had his hand on her ass, admiring it without a morsel of shame. She could feel her cheeks burning as she stepped into the daylight and Temari smiled brightly at her with a cheery greeting.

“Good morning, Temari-san.” Kakashi said good-naturedly, and unaffected, as if he wasn't thinking that he could smell her through her shorts, even now. As if he wasn't dipping a finger under the hem of said shorts and slipping it between her thighs to her front. She reached back to grasp his wrist, halting him from continuing. She needed a break, and she _really_ needed to not have an orgasm in front of Temari and Shikamaru.

_You weren't so concerned about that fifteen minutes ago_ , he thought as he remembered how she had come undone under his fingers. She flushed deeply. That was unfair, she thought; she'd woken up with his finger inside her, stroking her gently. She was hardly lucid enough to be in control of her reactions. Besides, he was unnaturally good with his hands.

_You would expect nothing less from the embodiment of sex_ , he teased with a hint of arrogance. She rolled her eyes surreptitiously.

_You're also unnaturally annoying,_ she thought in reply. He chuckled lowly but removed his hand from her hindquarters. The way she pressed her thighs together at the loss was not lost on him. _Don’t be so smug_ , she chided mentally before he’d even had the chance to react. He’d reached out to give her ass a comforting little grope, but she walked away before they could go down that route again. She couldn’t believe she had ever considered that she was the bigger perv between them.

She left him to join Temari and assist with the breakfast porridge again. Temari had a mysterious smile playing at her lips that made Sakura nervous.

“Hope you slept well.” Temari said with a wide, secretive smile. It made Sakura intensely nervous, but she didn’t want to play into it. Temari had suspected something was going on between Sakura and Kakashi since their journey to Konoha had begun, and while they hadn’t exactly proven her wrong, Sakura had been consistent with her ardent denials. Mind, up until now, her denials had been mostly true…

Her eyes flickered over to Kakashi, knelt down on the bank of the lake, brushing his teeth. It was a totally innocuous, meaningless thing he was doing, but for some reason it filled her with warmth. She could picture him in the little purple washroom in her apartment, brushing his teeth amidst fresh-cut lavender. She giggled when she imagined him sneezing and being overwhelmed by the scent of all the flowers in the apartment.

“Yep, snug as a bug.” Sakura said to Temari, thinking about the spider that had brought her into Kakashi’s bedroll.

* * *

Kakashi laughed to himself as Sakura tried to fend off Temari. He was fairly certain it was too late for that; Sakura had hardly been quiet while they were together, despite his efforts. Okay, he could admit that he hadn’t tried very hard. He had been conscious of her noise level the first time around, but as they continued to enjoy each other, he couldn’t bring himself to quiet her. He was pretty sure their canvas tent wasn’t exactly soundproofed. He _did_ have a fuinjutsu for that, though…

_You are a jackass of epic proportions,_ came Sakura’s thought and he laughed to himself. He had been a little preoccupied; surely she couldn’t blame him for not considering the acoustics of their tent in the height of fucking her? He peeked over his shoulder to see her pink face glaring at him across the campsite. That was reward enough for him.

He would have to ensure that Shikamaru kept his observations to himself, though. Or he could just let Sakura threaten him; that promised to be entertaining, at the very least.

He rejoined their makeshift team at the campfire in time for Sakura to hand him a bowl of porridge. Her cheeks were still pink, and she’d stuck her tongue out at him in an adorable act of defiance, but there was something tender in the way she looked at him. He felt his stomach flutter at that look. She smiled sweetly at him.

He also felt his dick twitch in his pants as he thought of what he’d like to do with that tongue. She hadn’t reacted quite so sweetly to that bodily reaction.

Shikamaru was avoiding making eye contact with either of them, but Kakashi wasn’t sure if it was to avoid any awkwardness, or just because he was enjoying the clouds floating overhead. With Shikamaru, one never really knew. _Do you think he’ll tell anyone?_ Sakura thought worriedly. Kakashi knew that Shikamaru was smarter than that. He was also intensely apathetic, and likely wouldn’t really care beyond how it affected him in the here and now. Sakura seemed mildly placated by that.

Nevertheless, she was too busy chewing on her bottom lip to bother with breakfast. It was entirely distracting, he thought, but she ignored him. She wasn’t overly concerned with the tightening of his pants, right now. _Your dick is always hard_ , she thought offhandedly before returning to duly ignoring him in favour of chewing on her lip and thoughts. She must have been shielding them within that nesting doll of a brain of hers, because he couldn’t pick apart what had her so concerned.

Part of him wondered if she was regretting what happened between them on some level, but she admonished that worry immediately. _You’re the dumbest genius on the planet_ , she thought with affection. He supposed that was as much encouragement as he could expect from her. Just to test that out, he had a purposely lewd thought about that lip she was chewing on. She blushed furiously and glared at him, but there was want in that glare and that was enough for him.

She cast aside her untouched bowl in favour of disassembling their tent. He made no move to help her; he enjoyed the sight of her in those little black shorts as she moved around the campsite. He would be thankful on their run once she’d donned her red skirt, but for now, she was available for his viewing pleasure. It was particularly enjoyable when she doubled over to yank the rods of the tent out of the ground.

Her shorts rode up to give him a peek of cheeks under their hem. He had no control over the image that popped into his mind of her bent over in front of him, bare-assed and ready to be fucked hard. Her back snapped straight. _Gods, can you control yourself?!_ She thought angrily. He hid his snicker in a spoonful of porridge.

When she returned to his side with their bags packed, she deliberately handed him the spider-infested bedroll. _For posterity_ , she thought teasingly. He smirked down at her, ready to tease her back when he felt the distinct sensation of something crawling on his hand. He tossed the bedroll to the ground and shook the tiny spiders off his fingers.

She laughed at him, loud and obnoxious, and completely vindicated.

* * *

They were nearly to Konoha when Kakashi sensed something nearby. He called for them to halt and he waited, staring intently at the forest ground below them. Sakura couldn’t feel anyone nearby, but she didn’t have the same tracking abilities Kakashi did. She tried to pick his brain for what it was that he had felt, but all she got was a vague foreboding feeling.

Suddenly, someone darted from the bushes below them. _They’re hurt_ , Sakura thought, moving to jump down, but Kakashi grasped her wrist and shook his head. She could see they were covered in blood and stumbling. As she looked closer, they appeared to be terrified of something. _Kakashi_ , she warned mentally. Still, he shook his head, holding her firmly. She could easily break his hold but he was acting as her team leader now, and she had to obey.

She listened as he mentally took note of all the things he noticed; the strong scent of blood wafting up to him in the trees, the way the woman stumbled but appeared to be moving with impressive speed, regardless of being injured. Then there was the chakra signature. With a sigh Kakashi slid his hitae-ate up.

_Should have known it was too easy_ , he thought before he turned to address the three shinobi standing by for his orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take the smut!!! u deserve it i hope it was worth the wait :’)
> 
> tumblr: bl1ndbraavosi


	21. The Mystic & the Bullshit

Shikamaru and Temari headed to Konoha, leaving Kakashi and Sakura to deal with the strange woman below them. They hadn’t wanted to go, but Kakashi insisted the two of them were more than capable of handling one injured stranger, and that it was in everyone’s best interests if they arrived at the village on time. With that, they headed off, promising to inform Tsunade about their delay.

Kakashi was relieved to have Sakura as his partner on this mission. Ever perceptive and trust-worthy; even though she was itching to jump down to that clearing and take whatever punches came her way, she followed his orders. He could only imagine the trouble he would have wrangling in Naruto in this situation, and he definitely did not want to share a mental link with Sai.

Sakura was already masking her chakra signature as they descended further to get closer look. He knew she was concerned about the amount of blood, and the healer in her was eager to step in, but he wanted to approach this more carefully. She followed his orders, quelling her natural instinct, and quietly observed by his side.

She was using their mental link to examine the chakra further, seeing the glow of the stranger’s purple chakra as he did. _Eat your heart out, Ino_ , she quipped mentally. _Have you ever seen anything like this?_ She wondered. He had, once, a long time ago. Sakura wanted more information, but he was already jumping down into the clearing. Thinking on it further, he realized he hadn’t seen something _like_ this before; he’d seen it exactly. He knew this chakra.

“Kita-san.” He said, as he landed softly. The woman turned to him with feral expression. Her eyes widened with recognition and she ran toward him, enveloping him in her arms, and soaking him in her blood.

* * *

Sakura stared as Kakashi hopped into the clearing without warning. She was a little pissed off if she was being honest, because when _she_ had wanted to rush in, it was a no-go. Now he was down there, locked in this woman’s arms and _he knew her_? What bullshit. Still, she stayed where she was and observed. Kakashi definitely had not been physically harmed, and she was certain he wasn’t really at any risk of that, considering this woman’s current state.

Kakashi’s mind was befuddled; thoughts adrift with memories he thought had been long-lost, comparing the frenzied woman before him to the girl of his past. Sakura could see, in his thoughts, that this was the same person. It wasn’t often that someone came upon glowing purple eyes, and the chakra to match. Her hair was bluish-black, and shimmered elegantly like the night sky, damn her. What was it with strangers and their long, silky, flowing hair? Sakura played with the dry ends of her hair forlornly.

“I can’t believe I found you.” Kita said as she hugged him tighter. “I need your help, Kakashi-kun.” She said gently as she pulled away, a pretty pout playing at her full lips, _damn her_. Kakashi seemed to have forgotten all about his partner, waiting patiently in the trees. Sakura pouted to herself indignantly.

“You were looking for me?” He asked in confusion. Kita was gripping his arms tightly.

“I was headed to Konoha when they found me…Kakashi-kun…my whole village…my family, my friends—” She broke off with a loud sob and ducked her head into his chest as she wept. She even cried prettily, Sakura thought in dismay. Kakashi’s thoughts were moving a mile a minute, trying to piece together his memories of Kita, her village, and where they were at present.

Sakura decided now would be a good time to make herself known. She landed on the ground with a low thud to the surprise of Kita, whose pretty, perfect lips were parted _just so_ in surprise. _Are you jealous?_ Kakashi wondered in absolute bemusement. She ignored him, and the way Kita’s hands were gently massaging his biceps as she cried delicately against his chest.

“If there are people after her, we need to move.” She said, all business, and very proud of her composure. She was already making quick work of surveying Kita’s injuries, the ones that might slow them down, or prove fatal. As far as she could tell, there hadn’t been any poisons used on her, so it was mainly a matter of stitching her wounds closed. The wounds themselves weren’t terribly serious on their own, but the multitude of them concerned Sakura. She looked like she had been tortured.

Kakashi’s eyes flashed with concern and gravity as he took in Sakura’s observation. _They’re here. Take her,_ he thought as he began forming seals and a plan, and an abundance of back up plans for when that one failed. Kita gasped as Sakura wrapped her arm around her battered torso and jumped into the cover of the trees. Sakura sat her down gently on a large branch, resting her back against the wide trunk of the tree.

Sakura shushed her quietly as she began healing, keeping her mind on Kakashi’s thoughts to ensure she would know if anything dire came up. _How many?_ She asked as he hid himself and observed.

 _I sense four_. He answered before making his first strike. Immediately, one of them was dead, and before any of the others could get a hold of him, he was gone from their sights. Sakura smirked as she watched the fight from his perspective. This was child’s play for him. She relaxed considerably. _Whoops, make that five_ , he corrected. He took two out simultaneously with an earth jutsu.

 _Show off_ , she chided playfully. She brought her attentions back to Kita, who was looking pale and worried, and deeply wary of Sakura.

“Shouldn’t you go help him?” She whispered as she flinched away from Sakura’s glowing green hands. Sakura sighed and dropped her hands.

“He’s fine, I promise. I need to heal you.” Sakura said calmly, doing her best impression of a sweet nurse. She didn’t use it often, but it came in handy when she needed to convince the older generation of jonin to do their damn physicals. Except Genma. He never seemed to need much convincing.

 _Remind me to speak to Tsunade-sama about how my medic has been stretched a little too thin lately_ , Kakashi thought with just a _touch_ of bitterness.

 _Now who’s jealous?_ She thought. He killed one more with a kunai to the head.

“I’ve never seen healing like this before.” Kita said with a deep frown. Even such an unpleasant expression didn’t mar her delicate features.

“Kakashi is my partner, you know.” Sakura said, making conversation as she let the green chakra encompass her hand again. “He’s the strongest ninja in all of Konoha.” She said with a kind smile, placing her glowing hand on her own elbow, where there was a shallow scrape. “And I’m his partner.” She said as she let Kita watch the scrape slowly disappear beneath her chakra. Kita deflated and calmed slightly.

“I always knew he would be great.” Kita said as she allowed Sakura to heal her in earnest. “It was foreseen.” She said dreamily, in her sweet, low voice. Sakura felt like this voice could hypnotize anyone without trying.

“Foreseen?” Sakura asked as she closed up the gash that was angled across Kita’s stomach. Kita looked at her with sad, purple eyes.

“Kakashi came to me once before. He saved me then, too.” She said with an affectionate smile as she recalled the Kakashi from her childhood. Sakura grudgingly thought that that was a little unfair; she was doing a pretty good job saving her right now, and Kakashi was getting all the credit. Through the link, she saw Kakashi kill the last assailant, and then it wasn’t long before he was on the branch beside them. Kita said up in anticipation, overly excited to see him. Sakura forced down the bitter lump in her throat.

“How are the wounds?” He asked, crouching down and resting a hand on Sakura’s shoulder as she worked. _Was it definitely torture?_ He asked silently.

“Nearly healed.” She said out loud, but thought that she was certain these were too meticulous and strategically placed to be anything but. She wondered why anyone would want to torture the beautiful woman sat before her.

“What happened to your village, Kita-san?” Kakashi asked gently. She stared up at him in despair, reaching a hand out for him, looking for comfort. Sakura pretended she didn’t know she had been reaching for Kakashi and clasped Kita’s soft hand in her own instead. Kita blinked at her in surprise as she continued to heal one-handed. _Smooth_ , Kakashi thought. She pretended she didn’t know what he was talking about.

“You don’t have to be so formal, Kakashi-kun.” Kita said with a demure duck of her head and perfectly pinked cheeks. Sakura wanted to jump off this branch and land headfirst. _Don’t be ridiculous, you’d crack the ground with your hard head_ , Kakashi teased, letting his hand drift from her shoulder to the back of her neck to run a cool finger from her hairline to the nape. She shivered lightly.

 _Is this your way of telling me you don’t find Kita unbearably beautiful?_ She asked, rather unfairly and embarrassingly insecure. He didn’t answer her. That was probably best, because she wouldn’t believe him if he agreed, and she’d be furious if he hadn’t.

 _There’s my Sakura,_ he teased. At least she was self-aware.

“They came for us in the middle of the night,” Kita began, clutching Sakura’s hand tightly. She was stronger than Sakura had anticipated, but mostly she was amazed by how soft and elegant her hands were. Sakura gave her hand a little squeeze in assurance as she continued her story. Kita smiled at her gratefully and Sakura felt herself blush. She really had never seen anyone so beautiful, it was almost inhuman. “They…they started with the elders.” Sakura frowned at that.

“That’s unusual. Usually the strongest are targeted first.” She said, looking up to Kakashi. _Kita’s people are a little…different_. Kakashi supplied. Sakura frowned and beckoned for Kita to continue.

“Our elders have— _had_ the best sight.” Kita answered, though that did nothing to help Sakura’s understanding of the situation. Eyesight degraded with age. _Not that kind of sight¸ Sakura-chan_ , Kakashi teased. Oh. She blushed again, beginning to understand. “With them gone, we had no hope. We aren’t fighters. The few of us who were had no hope of surviving without the sight of the elders. And with them gone…” Kita tore her hand out of Sakura’s and buried her face as she sobbed delicately. Sakura didn’t know that was even possible, but here it was.

Kakashi removed his hand from Sakura and crouched beside Kita instead, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder as she wept. She blinked up at him, eyes round and glistening, and eyelashes wet, framing her eyes even more beautifully, and _god damn her_.

“My people will never exist again.” She said sadly, and Sakura felt her heart breaking for her.

“Don’t say that.” Sakura urged her. If Sasuke could hope to repopulate the Uchiha clan with his surly personality, Sakura was certain Kita could pull a few willing participants. _Cute_ , Kakashi thought. Whatever. She was right.

“Without the elders, all our traditions and secrets are gone. I…I might be the only person left, and I’ve only just become an empath…”

“Empath?” Sakura asked in confusion. Kita wiped a tear from her cheek and then reached forward and wiped one from Sakura’s. She had no idea she had even shed a tear.

“I can feel and manipulate emotions.” Kita said, eyes flashing as Sakura felt herself grow more solemn.

“Why isn’t Kakashi crying?” Sakura asked as she wiped another tear. Kita smiled sadly.

“Kakashi-kun has always been able to resist our powers.” Sakura didn’t find that particularly shocking. Kakashi, stoic? She never would have guessed. He was a brick wall and she was a nesting doll; what a pair they made. “Although, your emotions are very changeable, Sakura-san. I can only keep a hold on you for short bursts.” She admitted. Sakura had felt her sadness slip away already, so that must have been true.

“We should get back to Konoha.” Kakashi said.

“But my village—” Kita said anxiously.

“We can’t venture to the northern end of Fire without orders.” Kakashi said leaving no room for discussion. Kita slumped in disappointment, but accepted what he said to be true. “It’s not long from here. We should be able to make it in four hours or so.” Kakashi said, accounting for the fact that Kita would not be able to travel at their regular speed. Sakura bit back a disappointed sigh. She had been looking forward to a bubble bath and a glass of wine, but in four hours she’d be lucky if she was awake enough to brush her teeth.

 _I think you can find the energy with the right motivation,_ Kakashi suggested. She felt her cheeks flare up as she helped Kita to her feet.

 _You’re insatiable_ , she thought as she took Kita in her arms and jumped through the branches until they reached the road to Konoha. Kakashi took up the rear, thinking about all the ways he could motivate her. She couldn’t deny; his methods were very effective.

She landed and gently put Kita back on her own two feet. She had been expecting Kakashi’s soft landing shortly after her own, but instead, she heard a snapping branch and a frightful shout.

* * *

Sakura was a brilliant medic. But the most brilliant medic in the world could never cure pure idiocy, which was what Kakashi was unfortunately afflicted with. His leg had begun tingling when he went to make his descent, and instead of stopping and waiting, or requesting _medical attention_ , he had pushed through it.

And then he had promptly pushed his way through a twenty-foot drop through dense foliage.

The tingling in his leg was the least of their concerns now. If he had _warned_ her, she could have told him she’d found a workaround. He could have shocked feeling back into his leg with a small jolt of lightning, but _no_ , the Hospital Hater would hear nothing of that. Now, for all his griping, he had an impaled leg. She had healed it the best she could, but there was only so much she could do for a speared shin in one sitting.

“We’re taking care of that leg once we’re back in Konoha.” Sakura said sternly as she glared down at him where he lay by the fire. He had cost her a night in her own bed. Now she’d have to camp out again, and they had one less bedroll and one extra person. She couldn’t even look forward to a repeat of the previous night’s events. And she _had_ been looking forward to that, with all his taunting.

“It’s not even that bad.” He insisted, even though the bottom half of his leg was in a splint and he could hardly stand on his own.

“How are you gonna stand to pee, Kakashi?” She asked pointedly. She knew he was frowning under the mask. She would not help him with that. _Why? It’s not like you haven’t done it before_ , he pointed out. She gave his numb leg a kick.

“What was the point of that? I can’t even feel it.” He said as she walked away from him.

“Not yet.” She said with a grin over her shoulder. Now it was her responsibility to make camp, gather dinner and cook. Kita was very helpful, at least. She was quite good with game, and after Sakura had caught a rabbit, Kita had insisted on cleaning it. Sakura wouldn’t argue; she hated doing that. She put the tent up while Kita handled that. She laid out the one bedroll and stacked the two blankets together.

She thought they ought to give Kita the bedroll, but Sakura wondered if she would want it, considering all that had happened in it the night before. She decided it was kinder to give Kita the makeshift bed of blankets. Kakashi had agreed, though he was mostly thinking about what Sakura might like to do in the bedroll again.

 _Nothing, you letch,_ Sakura thought. _How can you think about that with poor Kita here worried about the future of her entire way of life?_ She wondered. Kakashi grinned at her from the other side of the fire.

 _Like this_ , he thought before the barrage of lewd images swept over her mind. She tucked a couple of them away for another time. She had decided that he was far too infuriating to be rewarded upon re-entry to Konoha, but she could have some fun with these on her own. _The cruelest kunoichi there ever was_ , he lamented sadly.

“Tell me more about being an empath.” Sakura said to Kita as they sat by the fire and ate. Kakashi was sitting up now, his leg tingling back to life, and with it, the pain of his wound and the bruise her foot had left behind.

“Empaths are the third tier. I studied my whole life to get to this point, and I’m far from being the best.” Kita said with a shy smile.

“Third tier of what?” Sakura asked feeling deeply confused. _You’re going to regret asking that,_ Kakashi thought. If thoughts could sigh, she was pretty sure his just had.

“My people are mystics,” Kita said with her eyes closed and a look of concentration on her face. “We harness and master spiritual energy, and use it perceive and influence people.” When her eyes opened, her irises were glowing brilliantly, twinkling and spinning with some mysterious aura. Sakura was in awe. _It’s similar to using nature energy,_ Kakashi supplied as he took discreet bites of his charred piece of rabbit. _But they pull from other people instead of nature._ “There are five tiers; physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, and insightful.”

 _It’s bullshit_ , Kakashi supplied. Sakura resisted the urge to throw rabbit bones at him. _It’s no different from any other bloodline limit. They can fuse and manipulate chakra in a way that’s unique to their clan._ Sakura considered what Kakashi was saying; he made a good point, but Kita explained it so much nicer.

“So you’re an empath, that’s the emotional tier,” Sakura said as she thought over what Kita had said, “but what do the other tiers do?”

“Physical deals with the manipulation of the physical world. Like so,” Kita’s eyes flashed red and suddenly Sakura’s hand was raised above her head. She stared at it in shock and focused on bringing it back down to her side, but she couldn’t. Kita smiled as released her, her eyes returning to purple. “Mental is more nuanced. I could read your thoughts, or plant thoughts in your mind. It’s more…suggestive than forceful.” Kita’s eyes flickered into a sapphire blue and suddenly Sakura had the intense urge to scratch her neck. She fought against it, but she understood the implication. “Very good, Sakura-san,” Kita praised with a warm smile, “you have a very strong will.”

 _That’s one word for it_ , Kakashi thought. This time she did toss a bone at his head. He caught it deftly but her point was made. _Sorry, must have been another suggestion_ , she thought with a mocking smile. _I have a few suggestions for you_ , he thought darkly. She had to force her mind back to Kita.

“So, the spiritual tier, that sounds fascinating.” Sakura said, doing her best to ignore Kakashi’s filthy mind.

“Spiritual manipulation is…” Kita frowned in thought. “It’s like knowing someone’s innermost desires and fears, and using that to control them.” Sakura felt a shiver quake through her. It sounded immoral. She couldn’t imagine someone digging out her deepest fears and using them to bring out the worst in her. She wasn’t even sure she truly knew what her deepest fears were. “Very few reach this tier, Sakura-san.” Kita added urgently, clearly sensing her trepidation.

 _And it’s bullshit_ , Kakashi added silently.

“There are many precautions and trials mystics must overcome in order to achieve this power.” Kita said. Sakura thought she heard something sharp underlying in her words, but she supposed she must have imagined it, because Kita was smiling sadly as she continued. “My mother was a medium, and she was brilliant.” Kita sighed sadly. “But she’s gone now.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, Kita-san.” Sakura said softly, reaching out to place her hand on Kita’s knee in solidarity. Kita gave her a watery smile. “If there is anything we can do to help your people, we’ll try our best.” Sakura promised. “You don’t have to tell us anymore right now, if it’s too difficult.”

“No, it’s…it’s nice to talk about them.” Kita said. “I’ve been wandering for two weeks and…” Kita trailed off with a shaky breath. “The final tier is for the insightful. Seers.” Ah. That’s what she had meant by _the sight_.

 _If you say bullshit one more time…_ Sakura warned Kakashi mentally. His mind was suspiciously quiet, and when she glanced at him he was pointedly reading Icha Icha and ignoring her.

“The insightful were the only ones amongst my people that could read Kakashi-kun.” Kita said with a rueful smile. Kakashi snapped his book closed and creased his eye at Kita over the mask.

“What did they see?” Sakura asked. If she’d been interested before, she was downright giddy now. Had they foreseen his perverse ways? Did they know he’d be infuriatingly tardy? Or how arrogant he’d become? _I was already arrogant when they met me_ , Kakashi supplied helpfully. It was good to know some things would never change.

“They foretold that he would be the greatest shinobi in a generation.” Kita said with a warm, admiring smile to Kakashi. He didn’t appear to notice.

“Oh. I already knew that.” Sakura said feeling immensely disappointed. Kita laughed lightly.

“Yes, I suppose you do. I’m afraid that’s all I know. Only Kakashi-kun and his seer would know the rest.” Both Kita and Sakura turned to look at Kakashi, hoping for something more out of him.

“Hm? What?” He asked disinterestedly. _You’re so full of shit_ , Sakura thought grumpily.

Before long, Kita called it a night and headed into their lone tent to bundle up in her nest of a bed. Sakura sat beside Kakashi in the mulch to look over his leg and see if there was anything else she could do for him. She went ahead and healed the bruise she’d unfairly given him and ensured his pain was manageable, but aside from that, there wasn’t much she could do. She’d already accelerated his healing, but she couldn’t mend pierced muscle in one go.

As her chakra flashed blue to help ease his pain, she knew what was coming. She felt his smirk before she saw it, and she knew what he was thinking before the thoughts materialized in his mind.

“I’m not giving you an orgasm.” She whispered, berating him but smiling despite herself. He ran a cool finger down the side of her neck while she worked. He leaned forward to touch his lips to her ear, laughing when she shivered at the contact.

“What about letting me give you one?” He whispered before pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin below her ear. She felt her eyes flutter closed as he continued to kiss along her jaw. She remembered herself quickly, shoving him back against the tree he was propped up against with more force than necessary, and pulling her hands from his leg.

“You seem on edge with Kita-san around.” Sakura said, opting instead to change the subject. Kakashi frowned.

“I wouldn’t say that.” He said vaguely.

“You _didn’t_ say that. I did.” She said with a roll of her eyes. “What happened with you and her village?” Sakura asked gently. She knew Kakashi must have been very young when he had gone to Kita’s village, based on the image of her in his memories, and the state of his memories in general. From what she could tell, he hadn’t even had the Sharingan yet. Kakashi sighed wearily.

“It was one of my earlier missions as a chunin. It wasn’t a particularly dangerous mission, but...” Kakashi trailed off, frowning deeper. “Anyway, I met the elders. They were full of shit.” He said with a shrug before moving to dig out Icha Icha from his pocket. Sakura smacked it down lightly. He was daft if he thought he would get away with that.

“I think I need a little more than that, Kakashi.” She said with a quirked eyebrow.

“Hm, I think I need a little incentive.” He said cheekily. She wondered how incentivized he’d feel by the loss of his baby toes. “They needed an escort. They primarily reside in the north, but winters can be very harsh.” Kakashi continued quickly as Sakura readied her chakra scalpel. Appeased, she let her chakra dissipate. “My squad was assigned to escort them further south, on the outskirts of a village. No one really minded them, and many people from the area would take the opportunity to visit the mystics.”

“To get their fortune told?” Sakura asked. Kakashi hummed in confirmation.

“People are so predictable. How will I die, when will I get married, will I have sons…?” Kakashi trailed off with an annoyed huff. For a moment, Sakura could swear she was looking at his younger self, aloof and cocky and completely above it all. She figured he must have been a pretty cute kid when he wasn’t pissing everyone off.

“And yet, you visited a seer.” She teased lightly.

“I did not. She came to me, wouldn’t let me leave until I listened to what she had to say.” He said grudgingly.

“And?” Sakura prodded, scooting closer to him in excitement. Kakashi regarded her out of the side of his eye. He was wondering if he could distract her out of this story, and honestly, the probability was pretty evenly split. He decided against taking the gamble.

“And…it’s what Kita-san said. I would be a great shinobi.” He said with a shrug. Sakura glared at him. That couldn’t have been everything. He exhaled loudly, thinking she was relentless. If he would stop being so difficult, she wouldn’t have to push him so hard, she thought.

“A great shinobi, a fearless leader, and profoundly alone.” He said quickly before snapping his mouth shut, and this time, she knew she wouldn’t have been able to pry it open with all the chakra-enhanced-strength in the world. Sakura stared at him blankly. Surely, that had been a mistake. Kakashi was certainly great, and he was a fantastic leader, but he was far from alone. _For now_ , he thought, reaching his out for her again before thinking better of it and letting it drop to his side.

“Wow. That _is_ bullshit.” She said after a long moment of silence. He stared at her in shock before a surprise laugh bubbled out of him. She was already leaning toward him and he accepted her kiss easily, smiling into her. “But that doesn’t explain what’s up with you and Kita-san.” She said once she broke the kiss. Kakashi groaned and let his head drop against the tree.

“Can’t you just let me seduce you?” He asked before taking her by the back of the neck and trying to kiss her again. She shook her head and leaned away.

“Uh-uh, give me my answers, and then…” She smirked. “And then we’ll see what else I’ll let you give me.” He considered her for a moment, trying to detect deception, but he seemed to think it was worth the risk.

“Kita-san was the only child my age in the caravan. She was training for the first tier, and she thought she could get some tips on chakra control.” Kakashi explained with a nonchalant shrug. She could sense he had some nervousness about him though. Then, so quickly she almost missed it, the image of a kiss flashed in his mind. Sakura gasped and pointed at him accusingly.

“You told me Gai was your first kiss!” She shouted. Kakashi glared at her.

“He _was_. He wasn’t my _only_ kiss, Sakura.” He said pointedly. Oh. That made sense. She smiled guilty and beckoned for him to continue. “Kita received a prophecy that she would be saved by a shinobi with unparalleled strength. The mystics were attacked that night, and a man had stolen into Kita’s caravan. I probably don’t have to tell you what he intended to do.” Kakashi said deadpanned. Sakura could feel the anger that resonated in him, even after all these years.

She could see the man’s face in his mind with clarity. The rest of the memory of that night was foggy at best, but this man’s face was perfectly clear. He had been Kakashi’s first kill. That night, he had killed countless others, but that man was the one he remembered. He had only been seven years old. Sakura felt her throat constrict at the thought. At seven she had been in the academy, probably half-way in love with Sasuke, and deeply concerned about the size of her forehead. She couldn’t imagine herself so young, being in Kakashi’s position.

He reached a hand out to brush away the tear that had escaped her notice. Usually he was very uncomfortable with her crying—which was commonplace—but he didn’t seem so disturbed this time. He didn’t understand why she was crying, but he also wasn’t running away from it, which she supposed was a step in the right direction.

“You’re an idiot.” She warbled as her lip quivered. She felt another tear slip down her cheek, only to be promptly wiped away by the pad of his thumb. He smiled wryly, thinking that he wasn’t the one crying about nothing. “It’s not _nothing_ , Kakashi.” She said, trying to sound angry but mostly just sounding a little hysterical. Her scowl felt more like a pout, and judging by the amused look in his eye, she could only assume she looked more like a petulant child than a serious kunoichi.

She supposed a petulant child and serious shinobi were one in the same for Kakashi, though. That triggered another wave of tears.

“Sakura, I was just doing my job.” He said helplessly, not sure how to handle the emotional wreck sat before him. Seven year olds shouldn’t have jobs, she thought miserably. Had he ever even been a child? Her childhood held such fond memories for her; when he looked back, was this all he saw? Missions, blood, and death?

“You’re an idiot.” Was all she could say, dragging her forearm across her face to roughly wipe away her tears. She knew he had advanced at an early age, but she had never considered what that really _meant_. She had never considered that being a jonin by age ten meant forfeiting a childhood. He had been a shinobi, above all else, always. She regarded him blurrily through watery eyes, seeing him more clearly than she ever had before. _A stupid, incredible, strong idiot,_ she thought sadly before pressing another kiss to his lips gently.

It definitely wasn’t their most passionate kiss, mostly dampened by her tear-stained cheeks and lips, and her sniffling really prevented any kind of deepening, but she didn’t know what else to do. It felt like the easiest way to show him she admired, cherished, and loved him.

His lips froze against hers and he pulled away, looking at her in astonishment.

“Love?” He whispered in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thnk u for reading i hope u r enjoying these dumbasses~
> 
> a couple of ppl have asked about where they can support me and i can’t link that here, but if you visit my tumblr (bl1ndbraavosi) i have the info there :)


	22. The Love & the Confusion

Kakashi was beside himself. He was certain he hadn’t misunderstood her; he had heard it loud and clear. _Love_. She _loved_ him. But she was staring at him in utter confusion, as if he had just sprouted a second head and was speaking in tongues. He assumed hearing each other’s thoughts would make understanding each other easier, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. He didn’t understand this, and she certainly didn’t understand his reaction to it. _Love…?_

“Of course, Kakashi.” She said, shaking her head and scrutinizing him. She raised a hand to his forehead, checking for a temperature. Maybe he _was_ having a fever dream. He definitely felt dizzy and lightheaded. “Are you feeling alright?” She asked after she’d determined that he wasn’t running a fever. He was feeling a little sick, but he wasn’t sure that’s what she wanted to hear. She frowned.

“You love me?” He sputtered out, finally. He could feel his face burning, just uttering those words, worried he’d misunderstood horribly and she was going to thwack him into his next life.

“Of course.” She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He choked on his breath intake. “Kakashi, you’re one of the most important people in the world to me! You’re my friend.” She said, shaking her head and staring at him like he had dropped out of the sky from a different planet. _Friend_. He turned the word over in his mind. Of course that’s what she had meant. He felt like a fool.

He felt like he should be relieved, and part of him was, but that part was being quickly overwhelmed with the part of him that felt intense disdain for that word. _Friend?_ She was frowning at him again, looking more upset than confused.

“We…we are friends. Right?” She said, looking less sure of herself. Yes, they were. He knew that. They were friends; it was a very simple explanation for their relationship, and if anyone had asked him a week ago, he would have agreed without hesitation. But now when he heard that word all he could think about was the image of her beneath him, wrapped around him, moaning his name, coming undone while he was buried deep inside her. Did friends do that?

He thought back to all the men in her life she had referred to as ‘ _just a friend’_ over the last few days. She was an incurable flirt; she was coy and charming, overly familiar, and touchy, and then with a little flick of her hair and an impish grin she would wave it all off with a ‘ _we’re just friends_ ’. Is that how she saw him? Is this how she treated _those_ friends?

He was feeling more than a little sick now. He didn’t want to be a hair flip and a mischievous giggle, he wanted to be Kakashi. He wanted to be _her_ Kakashi, the one that could get under her skin unlike anyone else, figuratively and literally. Sakura let out a surprised giggle before she could stop herself. She had the decency to look guilty when he flinched at it.

“Kakashi, is that what’s got you so worried?” She waved her hand and rolled her eyes and he could feel it coming. _We’re just friends_. He held his breath in wait. He knew it was coming. “It is possible to have different kinds of relationships with people, you know. I don’t do the same things with Ino that I do with Naruto.” She said as she held his face between both of her hands. She was in awe of him. She thought he was brilliant (she wasn’t wrong), but she was amazed that he could be so clueless.

It was humbling. He _felt_ clueless. This was absolutely unchartered territory for him. For starters, he didn’t have nearly as many friends in his life as Sakura seemed to have, and he couldn’t even remember the last time he told someone he loved them. Most of his relationships followed the same blueprint. Training, drinks, light conversation where required, occasionally footing them with the bill, and general avoidance at all cost.

_You’re impossible,_ she thought as she continued to watch him shuffle through his befuddled thoughts. She allowed him the time to sort himself out, which was kind of her considering how impatient she was. He appreciated that. Did he love her for that? No, it was too soon to attempt that, he realized. He slammed the door on that thought. That was definitely pushing his limits far too quickly.

Sakura let a laugh bubble out of her, and he didn’t need to think very hard about how that sound made him feel. That ridiculous fluttering feeling flooded over him and he felt all the anxious knots in his body and mind begin to ease. She loved him, and she seemed perfectly as ease with that. Perhaps it really wasn’t as big a deal as he thought it was. Maybe it was kind of like camaraderie with a kick. He could reconcile that with his life experience. He understood camaraderie and he had taken some nasty kicks in his lifetime. This fluttering feeling in his stomach was a little reminiscent of being on the receiving end of Gai’s taijutsu, now that he thought about it.

“Do you always over think things like this?” Sakura asked with a twinkle in her eye that made his fluttering stomach get wildly out of control.

“No.” He said at the same time is thoughts let slip a resounding _yes_. She giggled again and he felt like it was getting harder to breathe. Maybe the fire had gotten too big and was consuming all the oxygen. He’d warned her it was a hazard to coalesce by the fire. She shook her head at him in exasperation.

“It’s a good thing you’re so cute, Kakashi-sensei.” She said with a teasing smile. He wasn’t sure what was more upsetting; being called cute, or being called sensei. She seemed to take immense pleasure in it regardless. “But you don’t have to worry so much.” She said with a sweet smile as she clasped his hand between the two of hers. She pressed his finger tips to the soft skin of her wrist where he could feel her pulse, beating just as fast and hard as his own.

“You should probably get that checked out.” He suggested, softly brushing his finger over her fluttering pulse point. She rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be an ass, you’re ruining the moment.” She chided softly. He thought if there were any two other people she would have been absolutely right. As it was, they were _them_ and stupid comments and ill-advised decisions never seemed to ruin anything between them. Even her crying hadn’t sent him running, which was impressive. He was quite proud of himself for enduring that. _You can still be an ass in silence, you know_ , she thought but there was a smile playing at her lips.

He wasn’t sure how they’d gotten to this point. It was a bit mysterious, how this absolutely unsubtle creature had somehow slipped past all his defences, but now that she was in he couldn’t really find it within himself to evict her.

She turned his hand over in hers, running her fingers along the sensitive skin of his palm, tracing the lines in it, pausing over every blemish. She seemed to be on a mission to take stock of all his scars. She would have her work cut out for her. She brushed her fingers to the tips of his own, extending his fingers fully before ducking her head to kiss his fingertips gently. She lifted those bright green eyes to his as her lips lingered and he was immediately reminded of her lying beneath him, sucking ardently on his thumb while he drove her to the brink. Her cheeks flushed, but he had the feeling she had been aiming for this.

“No nesting dolls in neutral moments.” He complained. It wasn’t fair that she could have secret thoughts while he was completely exposed. He was wildly out of his comfort zone, being so bared to her, all while she was harbouring secrets. She scoffed.

“You are the most secretive man in existence.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

“I’m a ninja. I’m supposed to have secrets.” He said as she resumed in running her fingers absently along his hand, eventually stopping to lace them between his own fingers experimentally. It wasn’t unpleasant, he admitted.

“So am I.” She said softly before releasing his hand. She made a fair point, but he didn’t have to like it. _Hypocrite_ , she thought with a pout. He didn’t mind that so much, if he was honest. He didn’t care if it was hypocritical; he only cared that he could know everything she was thinking, right this moment. She snorted in a rather impressive display of femininity. “Kakashi, you nearly blew a gasket over the word _love_ , I don’t think you can handle everything.” She said pointedly.

She made a fair point with that too. Maybe it was best if he just didn’t know. Ignorance was bliss, after all. Just look at Naruto.

“I vow to not freak out, if you promise no more hiding.” He suggested. She considered him with narrowed eyes, wondering if it was worth it. “It’s a good deal, Sakura-chan. Didn’t your shishou teach you how to gamble?”

“Shishou is the worst gambler in the world; if she taught me then I’d be in big trouble.” Although, she seemed to think she already was. He didn’t need to ask why; he was right there with her. He missed the time when her too-familiar hands put him on edge. Now he craved them, and the only way to curb that craving was to give into it. It was a problematic sort of addiction.

Sakura smiled wickedly and reached forward with the very hands that he dreaded and sought with equal fervour. She slid her hands from his wrists, up his arms and onto his shoulders, sitting up on her knees and leaning over him until her face was inches from his own.

“What is it with you and my hands?” She asked with a coy smile and an infuriating graze of her finger nails against the back of his neck. That was a simple answer, one she probably should have seen coming. Maybe she _had_ seen it coming and just wanted to elicit the thought in him. Either way, she got her response. The memory of her soft hand on him, and those nimble fingers wrapped around him was too tantalizing to resist. He felt himself twitch at the thought.

“What is it with you and my scars?” He posed. She sniffed haughtily.

“You are a blueprint of poor healing. It’s like a case study.” She said with a teasing smirk. He hummed in understanding, wholly unimpressed. She laughed lightly and pressed a sweet kiss high on his cheek, right on the scar that crossed over his eye. “Not all of it.” She admitted, brushing a cool finger over the top half of the scar before moving her lips to his for a chaste kiss. He had definitely gotten used to this, he realized sullenly. Away from the village, it was easy to sit here by this tree and entertain these stupid butterflies and notions, but he couldn’t kiss her whenever he wanted in Konoha. “Worrywart.” She whispered with another kiss, this one to the corner of his mouth. Her hands were at the back of his neck again, grazing his skin gently and making his hair and dick rise in equal measure.

“Reckless.” He shot back, tilting his head a little as her lips moved from his face to his jaw.

“Secrets are part of the fun.” She whispered against his ear before lifting herself up and kicking one of her legs over both of his. She settled herself happily onto his lap as she straddled him, careful to avoid the injured portion of his leg. It was always about secrets with her, he thought as he kissed her hard on her mouth, not bothering to hide his intentions.

She hummed happily into his mouth when he placed his hands on her ass and squeezed hard in appreciation.

“I thought you were strictly against this.” She mumbled against his lips. He hummed in question, far more focused on the task at hand. She broke the kiss, much to his frustration, and placed her lips back at his ear. They were damp and hot when she spoke again. “ _Fucking by firelight_.” She whispered naughtily. He swallowed hard.

“We’re two elite shinobi of the Leaf.” He countered. “I’m sure we can multitask.” She was torn between being annoyed that he hadn’t taken that stance the night before, and being ecstatic that he seemed willing this time around. The feeling of his hands grabbing at her made that decision a lot easier, though. She moaned softly as he gripped her ass and latched onto her neck, biting down and then licking at the spot soothingly.

She tossed her head back with a sigh as he continued marking her skin. She would heal any visible marks come morning, just as she had the night before, but he knew there were a couple of marks below her shirt that she’d left in place. He planned to leave a few more; a roadmap of where his mouth had been. If he could, he would run his tongue over every inch of her.

“ _Oh, god_ …” She gasped quietly at his thoughts. He smirked against her skin.

“Sakura-chan likes a little dirty talk…” He teased, digging his fingers into her harder.

“I’d like it better if it weren’t all talk.” She said pointedly. _So impatient_ , he thought as he licked a thick stripe up her neck to her ear. She exhaled shakily. He thought of all the other places he’d like to go; between her breasts, over her nipples, down her torso, through her belly button and down to her slick lips. She whimpered from atop his lap, thinking how cruel he was to tease her like that. As if she hadn’t done exactly the same thing the night before, driving him mad with the image of her lips around his cock.

“It’s only fair, Sakura-chan,” he teased, “after all that taunting you did yesterday. Or did you forget about wanting to taste my _pretty cock_?” He whispered into her ear. She quaked above him as a rough shudder worked through her.

“I didn’t forget.” She whispered before kissing him, open-mouthed and deep. Her tongue slid against his languidly, heating him from the inside out as she pressed her body into his and savored the taste of him. She was deep in the thought again, picturing his hard cock, imagining the feeling of it weighing heavily in her hand, then how it would feel on her tongue, and in her mouth, then deep into the back of her throat.

“Enough.” He grunted before slipping his hands under the sweater she was wearing to cup her breasts. Her soft skin felt so good under his calloused fingers. Their mental link was growing stronger, because he could almost feel how his rough hands felt against the sensitive skin of her nipple; jarring and exciting. He could feel the heat pooling between her thighs, pressed against him, so close to where he wanted her.

She was arching into his palms, mewling softly and biting down into that plump bottom lip of hers; he couldn’t help but feel envious. A soft smile came over her lips as she ducked her head to let him pull the lip between his teeth and enjoy it for himself.

Not caring that they were essentially out in the open, he lifted his sweater off her, leaving her bare for him. She was pink from her cheeks down to those pretty nipples, embarrassed to be so exposed, but any modesty was dashed from her mind quickly. He tugged at her lip once more before finally releasing it and setting his attentions on her chest.

Her hands were buried in his hair, pulling and fisting at it as she pushed herself against his mouth. He never would have expected her to be such an exhibitionist, but she was getting off on how out in the open they were. He could only imagine how wet she was, how good she would feel around him. She groaned lowly as his mind wandered further. He moved a hand back to her ass, gripping as she grinded slowly against him, gaining just the tiniest bit of friction from the seam of her shorts.

What a little minx, she was. And she was his to take. She pulled at his hair hard, making him lose his hold on her breast. His mouth released her with an obscene little _pop_ , which had his cock twitching in the confines of his pants. He looked at her, looking down at him with heavy-lidded clouded eyes. She wanted this to last forever; he made her feel amazing. But she also wanted him inside her again. She was clenching at the thought.

He growled lightly. She would be the death of him, he was sure of it. He slipped his fingers under the hem of her shorts and pressed into the wetness of her core through her panties, completely soaked through. He could smell her over the smoke of their campfire. She pressed her mouth onto his to muffle her moan. She was rocking her hips against his hand, grinding herself hard onto his fingers. He could watch her like this for hours and never get bored.

He pushed her panties aside and let his fingers connect to her, unobstructed. She tossed her head back with a quick, high whine.

“ _Oh, Kakashi_ …” She whined softly. Fuck, he’d never heard anything so heavenly. No one said his name quite like she did. He rubbed her back and forth, slow and hard, feeling her become even wetter for him. He couldn’t wait to make her come on his cock. She would look so pretty rocking against him until she got what she needed.

He slipped a finger into her wet heat, down to the knuckle, and then curled it inside her. The noise she made would likely haunt him for years. He bit down gently on her nipple, enjoying how responsive her body was to his stimulation. Every little thing he did to her was rewarded with the sexiest little cries, and a dig of her nails into his skin. He was thrusting his fingers into her slowly, working her open, and relaxing those tight muscles for himself.

He let another finger slide over her clit while he fingered her from behind. She arched her back, pressing her ass against his gripping hand, pushing her bare breasts into his face, and grinding herself down onto his fingers. She gasped lightly as he took a nipple between his teeth again, and jumped when he gently bit down on it.

Suddenly, she was scrambling sideways, off his lap.

“We should stop.” She said, frowning in confusion. He looked at her in shock, trying to make sense of what just happened. Her thoughts hadn’t indicated any hesitation or trepidation. Even now, he couldn’t tell what her doubts were. He wondered if she was hiding inside herself. She shook her head brusquely, feeling very confused. She looked down at herself, bare-chested, shorts and panties askew and sat in the dirt, and then at Kakashi; equally bemused, shirt tugged halfway up his torso, hair messier than Naruto’s apartment, and fingers coated in her slick. She flushed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Sakura, I—is everything okay? I didn’t…we don’t have to. I just thought…” He wasn’t sure what he was saying anymore. “I thought you wanted this.” He said slowly. She was looking at him, still deeply confused. He straightened his shirt and pulled his mask back up, feeling uncomfortable and guilty. He respected that she didn’t want him, but he still wanted her and he didn’t know how to reconcile those two contradicting thoughts.

“I did.” She said as she reaching forward with both hands to grasp his arm, forgetting her previous mission of hiding her bare breasts. He looked away, feeling ashamed of himself. “Kakashi, don’t do that. I…I don’t understand…” She trailed off. He had never seen her look so confused. “I wanted to. _I want to_ , still. I don’t know what I was thinking.” She said with another shake of her head. He wasn’t so sure. He scrutinized her, not trusting her thoughts. She could so easily hide things from him, if she chose to. But her face was devoid of deception; he saw sincerity and bemusement written across her features, but nothing duplicitous.

She leaned toward him slowly, watching his face carefully as she pulled his mask down before kissing him softly. It was an apology. She had nothing to be sorry for, he thought, but she continued kissing him, showing him that she was dedicated to this. Showing him that she wanted him, truly. His mind had its doubts but his body was demanding he stop worrying and let this beautiful woman do whatever she wanted with him.

Sakura sat herself on his lap again, sideways this time, as she kissed him slowly. She wanted him to know how badly she wanted him; that he had no reason to doubt that. He didn’t know what to think. She had no reason to lie, and he had no reason to suspect her of lying, but he was hesitant. She sighed against him, taking his face between her hands again.

“Kakashi,” she said softly as she brushed her thumbs over his cheeks and imploring him to open his eye and look at her. He obliged. “No more hiding.” She said poignantly, letting her words hang between them. She was quite possibly the most honest and open person he’d ever come across in his life. He wondered how she had stayed that way after all this time, after everything she’d seen in this world.

“Are you sure?” He whispered between the delicate kisses she was pressing to his lips. He could feel her mind was opened up to him. He felt like he could reach in and pluck anything he wanted out of it. _I trust you_ , she thought without an ounce of hesitation. It was a terrifying revelation, but he trusted her as well. Implicitly and without question, he trusted her.

“Now that we’ve established that…” She said with a wicked little smile before leaning over and unbuttoning his pants. After that awkward hiccup, he would have thought his arousal would have faded somewhat, but he was standing at attention, ready as ever. Sakura was pleased to see it. She lifted her palm to her face and locked her eyes on him as she ran her tongue over it. She let her tongue linger on her lip, wet with saliva, as she wrapped her hand around him.

He felt a low growl rip its way out of his throat as he captured her wet lips with his while she slowly ran her hand along the length of his cock. She wasted no time getting him riled up again. She was licking as his lips, sucking at his tongue, and twisting her hand around him with such conviction, he wondered if he was being punished. It was definitely a punishment he didn’t mind. He would gladly endure this torture for as long as she wanted to inflict it.

Her nipples were hard despite the heat from the fire, practically calling for him to pinch them. He wrapped his arm around her back and placed his palm over her breast, enjoying the full, roundness of it in his hand before pinching her nipple between two of his fingers as he squeezed her. She gasped in his mouth and clenched her thighs together. He smirked. _Smug bastard_ , she thought but the insult died quickly as a moan fell out of her pretty mouth.

She was overdressed. He slipped his other hand into the waistband of her shorts, and used the arm wrapped around her to lift her by her waist. A thrill went through her at his manhandling. She could overpower him easily in a battle of physical strength, but she enjoyed being thrown around a bit. He smirked again. That was a good bit of knowledge that he would remember for later.

_You are so fucking arrogant_ , she thought angrily. She was made no less indignant at the sound of his hand slapping against her bare ass, now that he’d tugged her shorts and panties down in one go. While her indignity remained unchanged, he could smell how wet she was. His Sakura liked it a little rough. If that’s what she liked, he would give it to her, no questions asked.

“You’re not in charge here, Hatake.” She whispered against his lips as she dipped her thumb into the slit of his cock and focused her twisting motions right at the head. He groaned into her. That was wholly unfair, he thought; she ought to enjoy herself too. He slipped his palm between her thighs and pressed it to her core, rubbing his hand over her. She was practically dripping

If she had a problem with being entirely naked while he remained fully clothed, she didn’t make it known. He had a feeling she actually enjoyed being fully exposed to him. He certainly enjoyed exposing her, he thought as he nudged her legs apart so he could get a better look at his hand against her slick folds. He pushed two fingers into her again, tapping on her clit with his thumb along the way. She broke their kiss and let her head fall onto his shoulder, burying her moans into the crook of his neck.

“What was that about being in charge?” He teased through his own laboured breathing. Her hand, dutifully wrapped around him, had not faltered once in its stroking. She wondered if she should make him come now just as punishment for his audacity, but she had more self-preservation that that. She wanted him to come inside her again. She wanted to feel him at his absolute peak, spilling himself into her. She moaned softly and shivered at her own thoughts.

“ _Fuck_.” He cursed quietly, without meaning to. He wanted to be inside her. Every pump of his fingers into her just reminded him how good it felt to fuck her. She moaned again; a high, feeble thing that made his cock twitch in her hand.

He pulled his fingers from her and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up and pivoting her until she was straddling him again. _Bossy_ , she complained lightly, but they both knew she had enjoyed it. She definitely wasn’t about to complain, now that her wet pussy was positioned right in front of what she was craving. She leaned her naked body onto him, squeezing herself tight to his body, making him wish that he was as undressed as she was so he could feel that soft skin against his.

She kept her eyes locked on his as she rocked herself along his length, slowly rubbing his cock against her slit, drenching him and driving him absolutely wild. He busied his hands with her behind, encouraging the movement of her hips and digging his fingers into the perfect globes of her ass. She captured his lip between her teeth as she moved at a punishingly slow pace, thrilling at the tension in his body as well as how rough his hands felt against her skin.

Just when he thought he was going to lose his mind, she sunk down onto him slowly, taking him down to the hilt. The way she clenched down on him was sinful; he was sure no one man was meant to experience something so perfect. She lifted herself with a little arch of her back, lifting that perfect ass up and rocking it back down onto him with a sweet swirl of her hips that had her mewling nonsensically.

He was tempted to watch her with the Sharingan again, committing this to memory exactly as it was happening. Surely it was a crime to forget something so beautiful.

“Look at me, Kakashi.” She panted. She took his face between her hands and looked down into his eye as she moved on top of him. “I want you to watch me…watch me fuck you…” She said as she lifted herself high up off him before dropping back down in one swift motion. He watched with both eyes, soaking in every moment. “You feel so good…you feel so good inside me, Kakashi.” She whispered wantonly. 

“So fucking wet.” He said in awe as he watched her juices drip out of her and onto him. She was being selfish with her pace, but he wasn’t complaining. She was working herself slowly, feeling every inch of his cock as she slid up and down on it. She was murmuring senseless noises and lewd praises as she used his body to pleasure herself.

He wished he could fuck up into her. Hit her deep and hard, and watch her eyes roll to the back of her head until her cream was dripping down his cock. The best he could do was grip her ass with a bruising tightness, using his hands to push and pull her against him eagerly. She was resisting his guiding motions. With an impatient growl, he moved a hand to her chin, grasping it and pulled her face down to look at him.

Her eyes locked onto his Sharingan, where she saw the tomoe spinning entrancingly. He watched as her breathing grew more ragged and her movements disjointed. Her hands fisted in his hair as her walls clenched around him.

“Come on my cock, Sakura.” He said lowly. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back as she obeyed. He made no effort to stifle the broken whine that crawled out of her as she rocked back and forth deliberately on his length. She was so fucking beautiful like this. He pinched a nipple hard with one hand with the other remaining on her ass while she fell apart above him.

He didn’t think it was possible for her to be any wetter, but with her cum now mingling with her arousal, she felt even more incredible sliding on him. Dizzy from her orgasm, she was much easier to influence now. His mouth took up her breast as he returned his hand to her ass so he could grip her hard enough to fuck her down onto him.

She was moaning in earnest, not resisting him at all as he increased their pace. She was aggravated at his need to always be in control, but a Sharingan-induced orgasm thrilled her, and when he brought his palm down against her ass in a hard smack, she arched her back with a loud gasp, all irritation flying straight out of her.

“ _Gods_ , you’re so annoying.” She moaned as she pulled her knees up into a crouch instead of a straddle. She placed her hands on his shoulders for balance before bouncing hard and fast on his cock.

“Ah—fuck—” He grunted. Her breasts were bouncing deliciously in front of his face, and her ass was clapping loudly against his thighs as she rode him mercilessly. He lifted his uninjured leg for her to lean back on, so she could take him in at a new angle. It also gave him the convenient opportunity to play with her clit while she fucked them into oblivion.

From this angle he could easily see her white cream dripping down his cock as her pussy slid up and down on him. The new position coupled with his relentless finger on her clit was too much for her. Thank the gods, because the sight of her had him ready to let go and fill her up. He just wanted her to come once more before he finally gave in, but she was making it so hard.

She met his gaze with a fiery look in her eyes, determined to make him come first. Pink brows pinched together in concentration before he felt her muscles begin to pulsate around him, tightening and massaging his cock unbearably. He had no chance of resisting then. With a long groan, muffled as he bit into the crook of her neck, he felt his orgasm hit hard. She milked him for everything he had, still quivering around him.

“I told you, you aren’t in charge.” She said with a smirk, still sat with his cock deep inside her. He smirked right back, pinching her sensitive pearl lightly between his thumb and finger, watching the arrogant look wash off her face as she arched her back with a loud gasp. He could play dirty, too. _All you do is play dirty,_ she complained, but then he was channelling some of that improper-painkilling chakra into his fingers and her whole body was quaking atop his.

Wave after wave crashed over her as he pushed the chakra into her and played with her clit. She fell to her knees and collapsed against him as her legs gave out with the force of it, his softening cock slipping out of her along the way. Her moans were stunted and frantic, and she was clawing at him through his clothes, thinking it was too much but it felt so, so good.

Her orgasms were melding together; she had no idea where one ended and the next began, but she was _gushing_ onto him, the combination of his spend and hers dripping out from between her puffy pink lips and onto his clothes.

He let the chakra die and slowed his fingers out of shock more than anything. Her body quivered and shuddered for a little while longer as she came down from an impossible high. He almost felt guilty, except that she had been glorious, with the way she writhed and cried out. He closed his Sharingan, now that the show was over.

“Are you trying to kill me?” She panted weakly into his neck, limp as a noodle in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as her breathing slowly evened out. It may have been a bit overkill, but surely she didn’t think he would so easily let her win. “ _A bit_ overkill?” She said blandly, wanting to glare at him but lacking the energy.

“Are you complaining?” He teased, with another sharp smack on her behind before he rubbed his palm over her soothingly. She hummed in thought, but he could feel the satisfaction and contentment rolling off her in waves. She felt absurd; sprawled in his lap, stark naked, completely debauched and happy as a clam. He had to agree; he was equally elated despite the sorry state of his pants, and the fact he had his dick out by a campfire.

He hoped Kita was a heavy sleeper. Sakura was wholly embarrassed at the reminder of their unexpected party member, but she still made no move to dress herself. She was waiting for him to take the initiative. That was a poor decision, he thought; she’d be waiting a long time before he willfully covered her body back up. She looked divine by the firelight.

“Told you it was a good idea.” She grumbled. He chuckled lightly, slowly running his hands over her back, feeling how warm her skin was after being exposed to the heat of the fire for so long. It was a bit ludicrous, he thought, as they sat together in a comfortable silence. He had no right to be so at ease in this situation. A dirty screw in the forest with his teammate-slash-former-student shouldn’t have left them so relaxed and at peace, yet there they were.

He wondered if he would feel the same way once they were back in Konoha. Sakura clicked her tongue at him and gave him a pinch to let him know she was displeased with the current course of his thoughts. He pinched her bare bottom in retaliation and immediately regretted it as she scooted off his lap and shrugged back into his sweater.

It wasn’t all bad, he realized, as he watched her get up on wobbly legs to walk over to her pack. She bent over, carelessly exposing her backside and glistening pink folds to him. His cock feebly and painfully twitched in his lap, trying in vain to spring back up for her. He sighed at his own voracity.

He watched in fascination as she poured some water onto a small towel and cleaned herself up. She was so meticulous, passing the cloth between her legs, trembling as it made contact with her sensitive skin. She bent over again, providing him with yet another glimpse of her beneath his sweater, to procure a fresh pair of panties. She wiggled into them before wobbling back over to him.

_You might want to put that away_ , she thought teasingly with a sidelong look at his cock, lying limp and drenched in her, throbbing miserably. She knelt beside him in the leaves, holding back a smile as she passed a damp cloth over him. Watching her clean him up was equally embarrassing and entrancing, but as she gently washed away their combined fluids, she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

She giggled when she felt his cock jolt beneath her hand. He would have apologized, but neither of them was especially surprise, and it wasn’t his fault she was entirely too appealing. She hummed against his lips before pulling away and tossing the used cloth to the side.

“I’ll get you next time.” She said as she leaned back on the tree, snuggling into his side as he tucked himself away.

“Not likely.” He said, though he had to admit he was looking forward to watching her attempt it. She smacked his chest lightly, pouting playfully and complaining about his cocky attitude. They fell into a comfortable, familiar banter as they watched the fire crackle on. Sakura refueled it a couple of times, rolling her eyes when he eyed her up as she did so, but otherwise it was business as usual between them. He was eternally grateful for that, he realized.

Was that love? No. Still too soon. Sakura giggled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s on healthy! communication!
> 
> this story is so much longer than i originally planned lmfao thank u guys for staying on this ride with me
> 
> tumblr: bl1ndbraavosi


	23. The Homecoming & the Questioning

It wasn’t long before Sakura fell victim to her exhaustion. She was half asleep when he kissed her forehead, marvelling at the blissful, sleepy mewl she let out. He wondered if he should collect the bedroll for her, but she seemed comfortable enough as she was, and he was definitely not inclined to leave his current position.

She was snoring softly in his ear, which he honestly didn’t mind so much. Her occasional snorts were less than delicate, but he found them strangely charming in an amusing sort of way. She was a beautiful woman, but it was juxtaposed with the way she was drooling on his shoulder. She would beat him fifty shades of purple if she’d heard any of this, and for some reason, that brought a smile to his face.

He was a glutton for punishment, it seemed.

He wondered if and how this would continue once they were back in Konoha. Would they train in the daytime and meet secretly at his apartment at night? Would she even want to continue this once there were other options around? She would have berated him for having that thought. She very obviously was enjoying her time with him. Even before they’d descended into a habit of campground copulation, she had chosen to spend the abundance of her free time with him.

He supposed he really didn’t have _so much_ to worry about, aside from the state of his own sanity. There was the nagging feeling that some sucker would come nipping at her heels, begging for a morsel of attention, for the simple fact that she was an incredible woman who couldn’t help but inspire brazen foolishness in men. She hardly ever entertained them, but occasionally one would slip through the cracks.

Like her last boyfriend; gods, Kakashi had hated him. He was a simpering idiot, following her around with wide eyes, always trying to carry her things, and fussing about, demanding that she didn’t take enough time for herself. He had really meant that she didn’t take enough time _for him_ , and Sakura had lost it on him, more than once. Kakashi had witnessed one of those magnificent moments firsthand, when the fool had barged into her office at the hospital, demanding to know why she was “ _with him again_ ”—the “him” in question being Kakashi.

Kakashi had been annoyed to say the least; Sakura was his teammate, his doctor, and his friend. Not to mention a fully autonomous woman well within her rights to spend time with whomever she pleased, and she was pleased to spend her time with Kakashi, thank you very much. He didn’t really have the chance to act on his annoyance, though, because Sakura had skipped past annoyed and gone straight to full-throttle flaming fury, and had shamed the poor sod within an inch of his life.

He never really came back afterward, and for that, Kakashi was thankful. Kakashi couldn’t imagine being stupid enough to think it would ever be a good idea to burst into Sakura’s workplace and interrogate her in front of a patient. Sakura certainly needed someone with more wits than that. She needed someone who challenged and respected her in equal measure; that respected her status as a renowned kunoichi and medic, but still pushed her limits. He liked to think she had those people in her life, and any other addition couldn’t very well impede on those relationships.

Namely, their relationship. The suitors always wanted to drive a wedge between Sakura and her team—specifically Kakashi, if he was being honest—and every time, Sakura kicked them to the curb. At least she had her priorities straight, Kakashi thought. He did have to admit; whenever one of her admirers made it to the ‘dating’ stage Kakashi was quick to make his presence known.

He wondered if she’d noticed that. He had chalked it up to being a good friend and teammate; he had to watch her back in life as he did on missions, just like he did for the rest of his team. Although, if he really boiled it down, he had to admit to himself that he was pretty lax with the boys of Team Seven.

He couldn’t recall every idiotic situation he’d let Naruto walk into simply because the chaos that ensued as a result always promised to be endlessly entertaining. Not to mention all the times he’d allowed poor, misguided Sai to say something horrendously offensive to some violent creature (usually Sakura) just to watch the bedlam unfold. He wouldn’t even get started on Sasuke. He didn’t have to goad him into anything; he flagrantly disregarded the lines of socially acceptable behaviour without so much as a nudge.

He didn’t think it was possible to find people more socially unacceptable than him, but somehow he had managed to do just that. He came out looking practically normal, compared to the lot of them. Clearly, he had found his people, although he was a little dismayed that the mismatch of angry oddballs was, in fact, his people.

Sakura snorted into his ear loudly again, bringing him out of his head. Kakashi sighed in envy. She seemed to be enjoying her rest, and it was becoming abundantly clear that he would be taking this watch on his own tonight. But the lull of sleep was so tempting…

“Yo, boss.” Pakkun said as he popped into existence. He looked between Kakashi and Sakura curiously, sniffing and nodding his head. “You and Cherry Pie have been busy.”

“I need you to keep watch.” Kakashi said, ignoring the insinuation. It dawned on him that his pants were an absolute wreck, and he should really change them as soon as possible, but Sakura was still sleeping so soundly against him that he figured it could wait a little longer.

“Isn’t that your job?” Pakkun asked.

“I’ll buy you those little sausages you like when we get back to Konoha.” Kakashi said. When had his ninken gotten so bold?

“Can you get Cherry Pie to make those treats, instead? They taste just like cat.” He said with a lick of his lips and an affectionate head-butt to Sakura’s foot.

“You’ve never even tasted cat.” Kakashi said with a roll of his eyes.

“Sure, I have. In Cherry Pie’s treats.” Pakkun said, pacing by Sakura’s side and sniffing at her enthusiastically.

“They’re not cat flavoured.” Kakashi said, feeling increasingly exasperated.

“What do you know? You know how to cook a thousand things and none of them are for dogs.” Pakkun grumbled.

“Never mind, forget I called you.” Kakashi said tiredly.

“You’re awful touchy. Usually mating is fun.” Pakkun said with a judgemental snort. “Maybe you did it wrong.”

“I didn’t _do it wrong_ —are you going to take the watch, or not?” Kakashi said angrily, exhausted with the insolence he faced in every corner. He was surrounded by people and dogs and divine intervention, all intent on humbling him.

“Yeah, yeah, but don’t forget my treats.” He said as he trotted away on his little legs. Kakashi was hardly sleepy anymore, after dealing with his disloyal ninja dog, but Sakura snuggled into him and sighed while he sat there rigidly and stewed. He wondered if she had had anything to do with the increasing sass of Pakkun. Maybe he would have to start relying on some of the other ninken more; that ought to teach Pakkun his place.

He tried to be annoyed at the thought of Sakura conspiring with his ninken, but instead he had some stupid, tingling warmth rising in his chest. With a sigh he tightened his arm around her shoulder and forced himself to relax. Once he succumbed to the feeling of her warm, soft body against his, it was easy to fall into the calm of sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke to the feeling of something cold and wet in her hand. She opened her eyes and peered down at the pug who was nudging her incessantly with his nose.

“…Pakkun?” She muttered groggily. “Wha—” She broke off with a wide yawn, “what are you doing here?” She finished with heavy eyelids and deep desire to go back to sleep. Her pillow was warm and made her heart flutter.

“Kakashi called me to take over his watch. He promised you’d make us cat-flavoured biscuits.” Pakkun said with an excited snort. She blushed as she realized the two of them were sleeping entangled beneath a tree, in a somewhat indecent state. She was pretty sure Pakkun didn’t care about the finer points of being in a state of undress, but the sun was beginning to tinge the sky yellow as it rose and Sakura was certain that Kita _would_ understand the implication of the stains on Kakashi’s pants, and the way she was draped over him in nothing but a sweater and panties.

“Oh, sure. With extra cat.” Sakura said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“You’re the best, Cherry Pie.” He said as he pawed happily at her. “You’re good for him, ya know. He doesn’t smile enough, ever since he was a pup.” Pakkun said with a slow wag of his tail as he looked up at her. “He’s happier with you. Well, usually. Mating gets better with practice though, so don’t be too hard on him, ya hear?” And with that he was gone in a poof. Sakura blinked at the spot he had just been sitting in

Pup? _Mating_? Gods, what a mess.

She detangled herself from Kakashi, watching as he grumbled in his sleep at the loss of her warmth. It was almost enough to make her slink back into him, but she needed shorts and he needed a fresh pair of pants before Kita came out of her tent to see them lounging around in the evidence of their debauchery.

They would be in Konoha soon enough and she would get Kakashi to the hospital immediately to address the numbing in his leg as well as his gnarled wound. He wouldn’t be happy about that, she thought with a wicked smile. Maybe it was less than fair of her to be so ready to inflict discomfort on him after he had pleasured her so thoroughly the night before, she thought with a twinge of guilt.

She shrugged to herself as she tossed that care out the proverbial window. He was nothing if not consistently frustrating, and she couldn’t let something as simple as a mind-blowing orgasm get in the way of their back and forth. Although, it did certainly add a nice new dynamic between them. She couldn’t wait to explore him without worrying about eavesdroppers, or bugs, or mangled limbs.

Once she’d readied herself for the day and restarted their fire from the glowing embers, she gently roused Kakashi from his sleep, crouching beside him and rocking him slowly with a hand on his shoulder. He blinked at her with a heavy exhale and a contented hum. He didn’t hesitate before his hand was on the back of her neck and he was kissing her through his mask. She was surprised by the sudden affection, and it was likely that reaction that had him jolting away from her with a wide eye.

“Sorry—” He mumbled quickly as he came to himself. She laughed lightly before leaning forward and pressing another chaste kiss to his masked lips.

“Good morning.” She said with a smile that could not be contained. He hummed again, less sleepily this time, leaning forward to press another kiss against her mouth.

“Is it?” He mumbled. “I might need some convincing.” She laughed outright and put a hand on his chest to push him away gently.

“Sorry, Kakashi-sensei.” She said with a cheeky smile. “No can do.” He groaned and flopped back onto the dirt. _I deserved that_ , he thought as he stared up at the canopy of leaves above. She tossed clean pants at him; feeling only mildly embarrassed when she looked at the proof of their joining that marred the pair he was currently wearing. He made no move to improve himself, though. Instead, he continued staring at the continuously-brightening sky, internally complaining about the sorry state of his back. She wondered if he wanted her to crack it for him.

He sprung up immediately, miraculously cured. She rolled her eyes but watched as he cut the wrappings off his dirty pants and tugged them off. He paused with his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his boxers, and when she raised her eyes curiously, he was watching her watch him with a pointedly raised brow.

“Enjoying the show?” He asked with a tone of voice that made it clear he had a most arrogant smirk on his handsome face beneath that mask. She turned away from him, blushing furiously. He eyed her up all the time without any shame at all; why couldn’t she enjoy him now? What a bullshit double-standard, she thought as she pouted to herself. _No one said you had to look away_ , he thought. She flushed again. Bastard. He could always call her on a bluff without fail.

Maybe next time, she told herself. She wasn’t sure her body was ready for anymore stimulation just yet, and looking at him in the daylight, in all his glory would be all too tempting. Instead, she busied herself with the little bit of porridge they had left. It was hardly enough for three people, but it would have to do. They weren’t far from home, anyway, and she was looking forward to a good, home-cooked meal. She sighed. If only her home-cooking was actually decent.

Kakashi chuckled at her expense as he saddled up beside her. He happened to be a fantastic cook, which came as no shock at all to her, because he happened to be fantastic at just about everything damn thing he ever tried to do. He hummed noncommittally at that.

“You know, if I have to make dog treats for your ninken, the least you could do is treat me to dinner.” She said, trying to sound casual and carefree, but feeling nervous at the insinuation of a date. With Kakashi. She felt her cheeks warm.

“Hmm…” He said as he dutifully watched the porridge over the fire, giving her absolutely no glimpse into his thoughts on the matter. She felt her chest clench and her ears burn with the sting of rejection. “That seems fair.” He said finally, nudging his knee against hers in affection. She wasn’t sure how they could go from having sex in the dirt to shyly bumping clothed knees together like blushing pre-schoolers, but somehow Kakashi made it work for him.

He chuckled lowly as he pulled his mask down. _How about some middle ground?_ He thought before he was kissing her slow and tender. She felt her heart pound against her ribcage as she lost herself in his kiss.

“Are you sure dinner’s the least I can do?” He asked lowly, sending a thrill through her body and to her core. He had only meant to have a short, sweet brush of the lips, but she was clutching him by his collar, holding him in place as she enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips unhurriedly connecting with hers, and his warm tongue lapping gently at her lip with each recapture of her lips. Gods, he was so good at this.

“Oh! Good morning.” Sakura jolted back from Kakashi, feeling ashamed as she looked over at Kita who had just climbed out of the tent to see the two of them lip locked. Kita’s expression was carefully neutral as she took in their proximity, and Kakashi’s hand on Sakura’s face. Kakashi had slid his mask back in place, and was avoiding Sakura’s eyes. She stared at him for a moment longer, thinking that he must have known she had emerged from the tent, and wondering why he hadn’t broken the kiss sooner.

* * *

Driving Kakashi wild was probably her favourite pastime, Sakura thought. It wasn’t without some sacrifice, to be sure, but the frustration she felt was nothing compared the satisfaction of having the Copy-nin turn to putty in her hands. And he _would_ be putty when she was done with him. Whether or not it would be in her hands specifically, well, that was a whole other matter. She heard him choke on a sip of water as her mental image choked on a bit of him.

“Are you alright, Kakashi-kun?” Kita asked sweetly, courteous as ever.

“Quite alright, Kita-san. Just took a bit more than I could handle.” He said pleasantly enough, but his gaze lingered on Sakura in a way that made heat spread through her body. It was a little frightening, but mostly exhilarating. Kita smiled kindly as they continued on their way. Sakura mused silently about what she could handle. Quite a lot, she would say. Kakashi had a lot to work with, but she was never one to shy away from hard work.

She smirked slyly to herself. She wondered what secrets she could pull out of him. Few people alive today had endured the torture tactics Kakashi had, and he’d never once cracked under pressure. The way she heard it, he’d never even succumbed to a truth serum. The way Kita told it, he was even impervious to mysticism as well. Sakura wondered if he would be as unyielding when faced with her efforts.

_I’ve already fallen prey to you_ , Kakashi thought. She ducked her head, hiding her smile from Kita. It was singularly fulfilling, knowing she held some power over him. He was easily the strongest ninja of their time, and she had some hold on him. She wasn’t sure the extent of it yet, but she was excited to find out. That made him nervous.

_Good,_ she thought. She wanted him to understand she wouldn’t go easy on him.

_Wouldn’t dream of it_ , he thought with a deep undercurrent of innuendo. She suppressed the shudder that threatened to roll through her.

She nearly heard the snapping twigs a moment too late. Even with a mangled leg, Kakashi was quick; she had barely blinked and he had gone from walking behind her to Kita’s side, an arm wrapped around her as he leaped out of harm’s way, leaving Sakura face-to-face with a very angry ninja. He tried to bolt for Kita, but Sakura made it known quickly that she could hold her own. If he wanted to get to Kita, it would have to be through her.

“C’mon, sweet cheeks. Don’t make me have to make a pretty thing like you bleed.” Sakura didn’t hold back from the dramatic gag that worked its way out of her. Sweet cheeks? _Really_? Men were horrendous. _He’s not really wrong, though_ , Kakashi thought, completely unhelpfully.

“I hope you fight better than you flirt.” Sakura said deadpanned. The ninja smirked before coming at her with a kunai in each hand.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You won’t have to wait long to find out.” He said with a quick swipe at her. He was relatively fast, she’d give him that. She couldn’t say much for his intelligence, though; that, she was certain, was lacking. It felt good to _really_ fight in her body again. She felt so much more confident and sure-footed as she moved around him, dodging and weaving through his attacks, sussing out his weak points.

He was leaning slightly on his right ankle; either he had a slight injury, or some past trauma that left him with the habit. Either way, she could exploit that. He seemed to fight equally well with both hands, wielding a kunai expertly in each hand, but he hadn’t thrown a single jutsu at her yet. She swiped at him with her chakra-severing scalpel but felt no resistance

She knew what it meant before Kakashi’s thought entered her mind. _He doesn’t use chakra_. How strange. She’d only seen this once before with Rock Lee. This shinobi in front of her hardly seemed to be of the same calibre, but she had sparred with Lee enough to know she shouldn’t underestimate someone just for a lack of chakra.

She was right to keep her guard up, because just as she moved to slice at his favoured ankle with her chakra scalpel, he surprised her with a roundhouse kick that nearly knocked her over. She ducked and rolled out of his way, but he had launched one of his kunai at her. It would have sunk into her skin if not for her arm guard.

He was making a break for Kita and Kakashi, and Sakura knew that even if he reached them, Kakashi would be able to defend them. Still, her pride wanted this fight to be hers and hers alone. Sakura embedded her fist into the ground, creating a chasm in the road that the ninja promptly fell into. Kakashi hadn’t even bothered to ready himself for a fight. _Lazy_ , she chided but she smiled to herself. She was glad he trusted her to handle this.

_Nope, just lazy_ , he responded. Kita was staring at the opened road before her, mouth agape and eyes wide. Sakura always loved seeing the shocked reactions people had to her strength. The ninja was trying to dig himself out of the hole Sakura had dropped him in, and he was doing quite a good job of it, if she was honest.

“Stupid bitch.” He grumbled as he pulled himself out by using his kunai as makeshift climbing spikes.

“Typical. When you think you can have your way it’s _sweetheart_ this, and _pretty thing_ that. Now that you’re about to die, I’m a bitch.” She said as she rolled her eyes and waited for him to climb a little higher out o the chasm.

“The fuck are you talking about, you crazy bitch?”

“Okay, I could let it slide the first time, but really, you don’t have anything more original?” She said as she readied her chakra scalpel. He dug his kunai into the earth and hoisted himself up further. She smiled sweetly before swiping his wrist and watching his hand lose its grip entirely around the kunai. He yelped as he began to dangle from one hand.

“Choke on a cock!” He shouted before she swiped at his second wrist. She grabbed him by his collar before he could plummet to the bottom of the chasm, and then proceeded to throw him hard against the ground, watching the earth crack and buckle beneath the force of it. She leaned down to speak to him, her boot crushing down on his throat.

“ _I plan to_.” She whispered before knocking him out.

* * *

The gate guards were confused but not at all surprised when Kakashi and Sakura arrived with a beautiful, enigmatic woman and an unconscious, battered rogue-nin.

“Haruno-san. I see you’ve had an interesting mission.” Izumo said with a knowing twinkle in his eye as he held back his laughter at the bruised and beaten ninja slung over her back.

“As always, Izumo-san.” She said happily. “How’s the shoulder?” She asked as she reshuffled the unconscious man on her back.

“Better than yours.” He jested as he waved another guard to come take the rogue-nin from her. Sakura stretched and popped once her back was free of the weight and watched her prisoner get swept away to interrogation. “Tsunade-sama will want to see you right away.” Izumo said to her.

“What about Kita-san?” Sakura asked with a wave to where Kakashi was awkwardly standing by with Kita.

“You’ll have to be screened and vetted.” Izumo said to Kita. “Kakashi-san knows the drill. He can escort you.” He finished with a kind smile and a little bow, his cheeks bright pink. Sakura ducked her head to hide her smile. Kita was a beautiful woman and clearly Izumo was not immune to that.

And with that they were back in the village. Sakura wouldn’t have been able to wipe the stupid grin off her face if she’d wanted to. She grinned at Kakashi, who seemed more relaxed, now that they were within Konoha, but he was not nearly as jovial as Sakura. _You’d think this was your first time back after ten years_ , he teased. She didn’t care how silly it seemed. She had been on three-month long away missions that hadn’t felt as long as the mission they had just been on.

_All this for three rogue-nin_ , she thought. She watched Kakashi slouch along beside her out of her peripheral vision and smiled. It was worth it, she decided. He wasn’t so sure. She stopped walking and glared at his back before pulling him brusquely into a small walkway between shops. Kita stared in shock as Sakura slammed Kakashi against the wall.

* * *

He was thoroughly surprised by her actions, staring at her with a wide eye and comically raised brows. She held the collar of his vest tight, fixing him with a fierce look. Then, she yanked him down to her face to kiss him sweetly over his mask. When she released him seconds later, she was smiling again.

_Things won’t change between us, you know_.

She didn’t offer anything beyond that, but she didn’t have to. He understood what she meant, and why she had posed it to him. She knew he had been torn about this new situation between them since it started spiralling that first day in Fang. He should have known then that he was in trouble, but he hadn’t seen this coming. He thought he was smarter than that, but it had become clear to him long ago that her purpose in this world was to humble him.

And humble him she did. He figured he ought to heed her advice for once. Maybe things really wouldn’t change for them. He supposed there was no sense worrying about what it would be like once they were back in Konoha, when he had no means to see the future. For now, things between them had been pretty fantastic, and it was his worries and flip-flopping resolve that put a damper on it all.

_Finally, you’re making some sense_ , she thought triumphantly.

_What do you mean, finally?_ He wondered, but her only reply was a wink over her shoulder as she walked away, leaving him ruffled up against a concrete wall. Kita approached him slowly, keeping her eyes on Sakura as she walked away.

“She is very beautiful, Kakashi-kun.” Kita said a little sadly. “Beautiful. And young.” Kakashi wasn’t sure what she meant by that; if it was a dig, or a simple observation, but Kita was staring wistfully at Sakura’s back and gave him no indication of her intentions. Kakashi cleared his throat awkwardly as he straightened his vest.

“She’s a brilliant kunoichi.” Kakashi said tightly, not really sure where this conversation was going, and not entirely willing to follow its course.

“Yes.” Kita agreed without hesitation. “Strong.” She added before she stepped out of the shadowed walkway and back onto the bustling road of Konoha, waiting for him to lead the way to their destination.

They made their way to the interrogation rooms, though Kita wouldn’t be treated as a hostile, or anything remotely as unpleasant. The objective of the questioning was mainly to ensure she was who she said she was which Kakashi had already confirmed unofficially. Otherwise, they needed to understand her predicament with her people, and how the village could help.

Kakashi had a sneaking suspicion she had one particular shinobi in mind to help.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Kita, or her people, but something in her presence put him on edge. It had done so when he was seven, and it was doing so again, over thirty years later. Perhaps he should have been impressed that her ominous chakra could consistently put him on edge after so many years.

“You and Sakura-san are very close.” Kita said as they entered headquarters. It made him nervous that she was so keen on his relationship with Sakura. He had allowed her to see them kissing by the fire that morning because Kita seemed to see him as the seven-year-old who she had kissed under the full moon after he had saved her from a monster.

Not to mention Sakura had been harbouring some jealousy. He smirked to himself as he thought of her little pout whenever Kita called him _Kakashi-kun_. He wasn’t sure what the wrath of a jealous Sakura would bring, but he didn’t want to find out. As far as he was concerned, she had nothing to be worried about.

“I’ve known her since she was a girl.” Kakashi said, keeping his answers short and vague.

“You’re partners.” Kita stated. He glanced at her again, wondering what her objective was.

“Yes.” He confirmed, hoping that was the end of that. She smiled enigmatically. She did everything enigmatically.

Thankfully, she didn’t have the opportunity to ask him anymore questions about his relationship with Sakura, because they had arrived at their assigned room. Ituzo, an intelligence agent, was already inside, waiting for them. Kakashi said a small prayer to the gods in thanks for small miracles.

“Kita-san.” Ituzo said with a perfunctory bow of his head. “My name is Ituzo. Welcome to Konoha.” He said in the least welcoming tone of voice Kakashi had ever heard. Kita glanced at Kakashi nervously.

“Pleasure to meet you, Ituzo-san.” Kita said quietly as she took a seat across from him. Kakashi joined Ituzo on the opposite side of the table, much to Kita’s discomfort. He felt a little guilty, like he was leaving her to the wolves, but he knew this was a formality. Ituzo hummed vaguely in response as he considered his clipboard of questions. Kakashi almost rolled his eyes. Since when did ninja need clipboards?

“Kita-san, please tell us how you came to Konoha.” Ituzo begun. Kita looked to Kakashi in confusion.

“With Kakashi-kun and his partner, Sakura-san.” Kita said, almost in question of her own statement. Ituzo regarded her coolly over the top of his wire frames.

“Yes, Kita-san, I’m aware. I need to understand how it was you came to be travelling with them.” He said slowly, as if he was reprimanding a child.

“Y-yes, of course. I was on my way to Konoha to get help. My village—”

“Why didn’t you send a mission scroll?” Ituzo interrupted, scribbling furiously on his clipboard.

“A-a mission scroll?” Kita asked, staring at Kakashi with wide eyes. Kakashi sighed.

“Kita-san is from a community that is far removed from the shinobi world.” Kakashi said, giving Ituzo a hard look. Ituzo kept his eyes locked firmly on the clipboard in front of him.

“I see…” He said as he frowned and continued down the list of questions. “This is very irregular…” He mumbled as he skimmed his document. “There is no reason why a scroll should not have been sent…” He said as he continued to browse his paper. Kakashi slammed the clipboard down onto the table with force, causing both Ituzo and Kita to jump.

“She doesn’t have any notion of missions, scrolls, or anything else on your ridiculous clipboard.” Kakashi said coldly. “Sakura and I found her stumbling through the forest after being tortured. She was being pursued.” Ituzo stared at him, shocked and a little frightened, before regaining his composure and sniffing in contempt.

“And what happened to these _pursuers_?” He asked. Kakashi’s patience had all but run out. He met Ituzo’s stare head-on.

“I happened.” The room was eerily silent, Kakashi and Ituzo staring at each other unwaveringly. Ituzo’s pen clattered loudly against the linoleum floors. He scrambled clumsily, scraping his chair on the floor as he ducked under the table to pick it up. Kakashi finally heard him grasp it, but as he sat up straight, he clunked his head loudly against the stainless steel table, leaving a rather impressive dome in the tabletop, and dropped his pen noisily to the ground again.

“Perhaps I should conduct this interview alone, Ituzo-san.” Kakashi offered coldly as Ituzo slumped to the ground, likely on the brink of unconsciousness. He groaned pitiably, which Kakashi took to be his agreement.

“Should we get help for him?” Kita asked, looking startled but visibly relieved. Kakashi waved his hand carelessly.

“He’ll be fine. Why don’t you tell me about your village?” He said, leaning back and kicking his feet up on the table. Kita blinked at his muddy sandals on the table before raising her eyes to his. “Who did this?” He asked gently. She exhaled shakily.

“I…I don’t know. Really. One of the Seers saw something, weeks ago. A warning, but at the time we didn’t realize it. The vision of a black cloud sweeping over us, strangling every last one of us.” Kita stared at him, her eyes glowing dimly, brows pinched together in anguish.

“I’m afraid the Hokage can’t sanction a mission against a cloud, Kita-san. We need more information.” He said gently. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. “Anything you can remember is better than nothing.” He encouraged. He could see that Kita was hesitating.

“There was once a prophecy told. It was so long ago, and most of the people who knew about it believed it to be a myth, but…” He watched as she considered her words carefully, straightening her shoulders and steeling herself. When she looked him in the eye again, it was with resolve. “A Seer defected years ago. It wasn’t the first time that someone had left for a different life, but rarely were they practicing mystics, and _never_ a Seer. To be a Seer you need immense dedication to the clan.” She explained. Kakashi listened carefully.

“Who was the defector?” He asked. Kita flinched.

“…my aunt.” She answered after several tense seconds. “She was a prodigy. The youngest Seer in history. She was strong.”

“What made her leave?” Kakashi pressed. He could see this was difficult for her to speak about, but he needed these questions answered for her own sake. “What was this prophecy?”

“It was over a hundred years ago, I…I was never even meant to know about it. Only village leaders are allowed to know village prophecies. My mother was inducted to the council of leaders when she entered the fourth tier. The head Seer came to our home to welcome her, and they thought I was asleep. My mental manipulation has always been very good, you see, I…I tricked them into thinking I was sound asleep. But I was listening.

“Sato-sama told my mother about the prophecy, same as she told my aunt. A vision of the ultimate mystic; the pinnacle of power.” Kita said, bitterness creeping into her voice. “To obtain this power, sacrifices had to be made. Usurp the power of the strongest, and remove the temptation of love.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow.” Kakashi said honestly. It was a lot of mystic-mumbo-jumbo. This is why he had resisted Sakura’s foray into these conversations so ardently.

“It was believed that if a mystic could absorb the power of the strongest mystic alive, and overcome the weakness of love, they would become unprecedentedly powerful.” Kit said plainly. It sounded ridiculous to Kakashi, but Kita had said that most people did not believe it to be true. “My aunt subscribed wholeheartedly to this prophecy. Many believe it’s the reason she defected from our settlement.”

“What do you believe?” He asked. She started at him, surprised.

“I…I remember very little of her. But my mother,” Kita’s voice broke, “my mother was murdered brutally. She was torn to pieces.” She said, tears brimming in her glowing eyes. “And then I was taken.” She said as she wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. “No other prisoners were taken, as far as I know. The last I saw of my village was black smoke pluming as they burned it to the ground.” A heavy silence sat between them.

“You believe your aunt killed your mother,” he said slowly, “and tortured you.”

“There was no one else in this world that had ever cared about us. My mother and I only had each other, and, before she defected, my aunt.” Kita answered honestly.

“Why would she torture you?” He asked. She shook her head slowly as she considered it. She must have thought about it before, but perhaps it was too painful a question to answer. Or perhaps she really didn’t know.

“…I don’t know.” She answered finally. They sat in that room, regarding each other solemnly in silence. “Will you help me?” She asked finally.

“I’ll try.” He promised. A watery smile passed over her delicate features.

“Thank you, Kakashi-kun. I always knew you would save me.” She said, looking at him with those glowing eyes and an emotion he couldn’t decipher. A low grumbling from under the table pulled him from those purple eyes as Ituzo finally roused from his unplanned nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s nothing i love more than Kakashi getting sassed by anyone and everyone
> 
> tumblr: bl1ndbraavosi


	24. The Tub & the Table

Sakura went straight to Tsunade’s office as she was bid. She spent the whole walk there thinking of Kakashi’s surprised face when she’d cornered him against that wall and kissed him. She snickered to herself as she approached the Hokage tower. She was pleased to have kissed him inside the gates of Konoha, especially while he was sober and would definitely remember it.

She hoped he and Kita were faring well at interrogation. Kakashi was not the most forgiving of people, and Kita had been through a rough few days. If anyone gave her a hard time while she was recovering from being tortured, there would be hell to pay.

Tsunade was waiting for her with her office door wide open when Sakura arrived. Her shishou looked the same as always, of course, but when Sakura stepped into the office a look of pleasant surprise crossed over her features.

“So, Suna was able to switch you back.” Tsunade said as she walked around her desk to lean against the edge in front of Sakura.

“The Chikamatsu clan had a fuinjutsu that applied…pretty well to our situation.” Sakura explained.

“Pretty well? Don’t bullshit me, Sakura.” Tsunade said tiredly. “I get enough of that from those old coots on the council.” Tsunade said with a roll of her eyes. Sakura bit back a smile at her shishou’s impatience. Sakura was well aware she had inherited more than just Tsunade’s strength under her tutelage.

“There was a complication.” Sakura said and Tsunade nodded at her to continue. “We were left with a mental link.” Sakura explained.

“A mental link.” Tsunade repeated.

“Yes, shishou. Kakashi and I can hear each other’s thoughts.” Sakura said gravely.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Tsunade said despairingly. “Leave it to you two. Now my top medic is going to be out of commission with PTSD.” She rolled her eyes and Sakura almost laughed, knowing that Kakashi would have taken offense to that.

“We were hoping Ino could help.” Sakura said once she’d gotten a handle on herself.

“That would be your best bet,” Tsunade agreed, “but Ino’s on a solo away mission gathering intel.” Sakura’s face fell into a dismayed pout.

“For how long?” She asked miserably.

“Don’t whine,” Tsunade chided, but Sakura continued to pout. “She left yesterday for three weeks.”

“Three weeks?!” Sakura cried. Tsunade glared at her. Sakura realized belatedly that her master was likely nursing a hangover. Three weeks would be difficult, to say the least. Three days had felt like a lifetime in their predicament.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Sakura.” Tsunade chided angrily. Sakura ducked her head in deference.

“Yes, shishou.” She said timidly, glancing up at her from under her lashes. She watched as Tsunade softened and uncrossed her arms. Sakura lifted her head at the sight of Tsunade’s smirk.

“So, you saw his face?” Tsunade asked with a wicked grin. Sakura spluttered in surprise. Of all the things she could have expected Tsunade-shishou to say, that was not one of them.

“I—yes, shishou. I did.” She said, feeling very confused and flustered. Her face felt warm under Tsunade’s scrutiny. Her shishou barked out a loud laugh.

“He’s a pretty son of a bitch, isn’t he?” She said wickedly. Sakura stared at her in shock before combusting into a fit of giggles.

“Yes.” She said through her laughter. “Yes, he really is.”

“If I was twenty years younger…” Tsunade said dreamily.

“Shishou!” Sakura cried, thoroughly scandalized. Tsunade just tossed her head back as her boisterous laughter filled the room.

* * *

Sakura’s first stop after Tsunade’s office was her own at the hospital. Her first order was to ensure she put Kakashi on the books to get his leg sorted out. He would be infinitely displeased by that, which brought a smile to her lips. If he thought he was spending his first day back lounging in bed and reading porn, he had another thing coming.

Her next order of business was the dog treats Kakashi had promised Pakkun. She supposed she should have been annoyed that he had volunteered her to make biscuits for his ninken, but she was happy to know that they enjoyed them enough to request them. It figured that the only food she could make well was for dogs.

One trip to the butcher for meat scraps, and a stop at the grocery store to replenish the refrigerator she was sure had been emptied, and she was headed home.

Sakura sighed a little as she let her items scatter across her kitchen table. Ino had left the place in pretty good shape before she left, which was more than Sakura usually did for her before she left for away missions. Sakura found herself missing Ino, and not just because she was likely the only shinobi in Konoha who would be able to solve her and Kakashi’s problem.

She opened the fridge to pile in the groceries she’d picked up. As expected, the contents were limited; a bit of questionable cheese, a bottle of white wine—score, thank you, Ino—and some condiments. She loaded her groceries into the fridge before pouring herself a nice glass of wine. She was slowly starting to feel human again.

More than anything, she wanted to sit in the bathtub and sip her wine, but she figured she ought to bathe after making the dog treats. The last thing she wanted was to climb into her bed smelling like dog food. So she stood by the stove, slowly sipping her wine, and melting down the fat in her meat scraps.

Once that was done, the rest was quite simple. She had even bought little a bone-shaped cookie cutter, just in case Kakashi got confused. She giggled as she pictured him chomping down on a dog biscuit. If she had to think of a reason to not kiss him that would probably be the only circumstance in which she would have to refuse him.

With the biscuits in the oven, and the oven on a timer, Sakura finally slinked off to the bathroom to enjoy another glass of wine and a hot bath. She had been craving a good bubble bath for a long time, she thought as she sunk into the hot water and listened to the suds crackling around her ears. She felt all the tension that had slowly built up in her body over the last week slowly begin to ease. She wondered how tense her muscles had become on Kakashi’s watch. For someone so slouchy, he sure did worry a lot.

_Speak of the devil_ , she thought as she heard him break into her apartment.

_It’s not breaking in if I have a key,_ he responded. She smiled into the bubbles before rising and taking another sip of her—Ino’s—wine. _Your apartment smells like cooked cat_ , he thought as she heard him approach the bathroom door.

“I’m taking a bath, what do you want?” She called out, staring at the unlocked door with a raised brow, knowing that even if she’d locked it, it wouldn’t have stopped him from entering. Sure enough the door swung open and there he stood; dark dirty clothes and crazy white hair amidst her pretty bathroom tiles and dried out lavender stems.

“My hair isn’t crazy.” He said, but she wasn’t sure who he thought he was kidding. “You look comfortable.” She hummed happily and sunk lower into the tub.

“Why are you interrupting my bath?” She asked, feeling very relaxed and unwilling to let him ruin it. She opened one eye to peek at him, still walking around with the splint she’d fashioned for him in the forest, and a branch for a crutch. “Why aren’t you at home resting? You have surgery tomorrow.” She said with a mischievous smirk. He plucked a twig from his crutch and whipped it at her. “Hey!” She cried when it whacked her in the forehead.

“We need to work on your reflexes, Sakura-chan.” He said with a pleasant grin while she pouted and rubbed at her forehead soothingly.

“If you insist on being here, could you close the door? There’s a draft.” She said as she adjusted the suds to ensure all her bits were covered. She wasn’t really sure why she bothered; he’d seen every part of her very intimately. The thought made her flush all the way below the water. Kakashi was now looking at the suds too, waiting for them to fizzle away so he could see just how far her blush really spread.

He turned to close the door and approached her in the tub. She watched his movements warily. His eye wandered around the washroom, taking stock of all the products and noticing the wad of blonde hair that sat in the wastebasket that Ino had probably plucked from her hairbrush. She wondered how his nose was reacting to all the perfumes in this room.

He sneezed on cue and she smiled into her bubbles. He had a cute sneeze. He looked a little disturbed at that thought which just made her smile widen.

“I came to invite you officially to dinner.” He said, his cheeks a little pink over his mask. She’d never been asked on a date while she took a bath before. Kakashi’s ears went pink at the notion of a “date”.

“At your apartment?”

“Yes.”

“With Mr. Ukki? And the shuriken bedspread? And the bookshelf dedicated to Icha Icha?”

“Mr. Ukki has actually had some excellent success in life. He has a lovely wife, and several children.” Kakashi said as he leaned against the tiled wall, looking both absurdly out of place and right where he belonged. His ears went from pink to red.

“Joyous news, indeed.” Sakura said. “I didn’t know you knew how to propagate plants.”

“Tenzou did it.” That made sense.

“You mean Yamato.” She corrected.

“That’s what I said.”

“You’re ridiculous.” She said without trying to hide the affection in her voice. “And I would love to come to dinner.” She said with a smile that incited more butterflies in him. He was thinking he had to make an escape, and make it quickly, with the way things were going.

“Tomorrow?” He asked. She raised a brow.

“You want to make me dinner after you have surgery?” She teased with a raised eyebrow. His eyebrows pinched together as he frowned beneath the mask. “You won’t poison me, will you?”

“It’s always a possibility.” He said with a shrug. She wondered why he was still wearing the mask. She was sitting butt naked in a tub, and he was wearing more clothes than just about anyone in the village at any given time. “You have a problem with my mask?” He asked leaning down so she could see the shadow of his smirk beneath it. She did, as a matter of fact. It was just one gripe she had, but it was a pretty big one.

She reached up with her wet, wrinkly fingers to pull it down, leaving suds along the edge and a damp trail down his face. She couldn’t help but smile when she looked at his face, smirking down at her smugly. _Your suds are thinning out_ , he pointed out, not hiding the way his gaze shifted to the waters that hid her body. She flushed, but it wasn’t out of embarrassment.

_Perv_ , she thought with a hefty amount of warmth behind it. She wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned up to kiss him, neither of them caring particularly much that she was dragging her wet hands all over his skin and hair. Somehow his kisses were sweeter now that they were home. She wasn’t sure how that was possible, but she was sighing happily into his mouth and dragging him further down to her as she deepened their kiss just slightly.

He huffed a breathy laugh into her, resisting the tiniest bit, but if he wasn’t willing to come to her then she would just have to make the compromise. She swung her legs around, skin squeaking loudly against the tub beneath her as she sat up on her knees. That hadn’t exactly been his objective when he had refused to bend over the bathtub but he was finding it difficult to argue with her wet body on display to him.

“This isn’t really why I came here.” He mumbled, his gloved hand trailing after the drops of water that were dripping down her neck to her breasts. She wasn’t sure what he expected would happen when he walked in on her in the bath, when they had the whole apartment to themselves, when they had barely been able to keep their hands off each other even when they were in genuine danger of being seen by someone.

“Well, you’re here now.” She said, arching her back a little as his hand finally reached her breast. “Join me.” She said with a small smile and a purposeful flutter of her eyelashes. His other hand cupped her cheek, while his thumb brushed absently over her nipple. Heat went sharply through her, straight to her core. Would this feeling ever go away? She was so easily aroused by him. He hardly had to look at her for more than a few seconds and she was soaked.

_Join me_ , she thought as she unzipped his vest for him, and reached up to push it off his shoulders. He looked sceptical at best. She wasn’t sure why; he could use the bath and she could use the company. He smiled at her, crooked and charming, before standing straight and pulling his sweater over his head, taking his sleeveless shirt off along with it. He was stood right in front of her, leaving her at eyelevel with the button of his pants.

She doubled over the edge of the tub, smirking to herself as Kakashi admired her ass, just poking slightly out of the water while she removed his makeshift splint. The medic in her was screaming in fury, but she was silenced by the much more prominent droning of Sakura’s unquenchable sex-drive. Kakashi mourned the loss of her ass as she righted herself and sunk back into the tub.

She bit into her lip to keep her grin at bay, glancing up at him before taking it upon herself to unbutton his pants. She did so slowly, taking her time, enjoying the feeling of exposing him and feeling him beneath her fingertips. He was already half-hard, though that didn’t surprise her much (or at all, really). With his button popped and his zipper down, his pants clung loosely to his hips, falling enough to expose the waistband of his boxers and the delicious sharp contours of his pelvic bone. She wanted to lick every muscular dip of his body.

He let out an involuntary grunt at that, his hand moving back to cup her cheek as she tugged on both his boxers and his pants. She didn’t bother feeling embarrassed about drinking in the sight of him, long and thick, and begging for her mouth. _So fucking beautiful_ , he thought as her tongue flicked over her lips. She looked up at his face as she wrapped her hand around him. She wanted so badly to taste him, but now was probably not the best time for that, with him not having showered and all.

He chuckled under his breath, taking her wrist in his hand and removing her hand from him as he stepped out of the clothes around his ankles. She scooted forward to the foot of the tub so he could climb in behind her. She slipped back against him once she felt his legs slide to either side of her, sighing happily at the feeling of his bare chest against her back. She wondered why they hadn’t been doing this all along. They had wasted many bath-time opportunities.

“Do you often take a bath-buddy?” He teased, obviously not expecting the memories of her baths with Ino that popped into her head. She blushed fiercely, but when he spluttered and coughed behind her she laughed. Sakura leaned her head back into the crook of his neck and craned her neck to look up at him.

“Mm, sometimes. This feels a little different, though.” She said with a little smirk and a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He must have taken the time to shave, she realized, because his face was clean and smooth. She raised an eyebrow at him. “You shaved but didn’t shower?” His cheeks were pink as he adamantly kept his eyes on her glittering pink toenails poking out of the far end of the tub.

“I hadn’t anticipated…this.” He said quietly with a vague gestured to her entire body pressed against him.

“But you had anticipated kissing me.” She said, still keen on giving him a hard time. He cleared his throat awkwardly. She thought it was sweet that he had come all the way here to ask her officially to dinner, truly thinking she would only want him to stay long enough for a kiss. He had certainly bitten off more than he could chew with this impromptu visit.

“I had hoped.” He admitted, ducking his head into her neck to kiss her skin softly. She shivered despite the hot water that surrounded her. She wasn’t ashamed of the tiny moan that escaped her when she felt his hands slide up between her thighs, separating her legs and hooking them over each of his knees. She swallowed hard, feeling shamefully open and wanting as his hands felt her up along her inner thighs.

“Fortune favours the bold.” She said breathily, quickly beginning to feel overwhelmed by his hands, even though he had hardly begun to touch her. She felt him grinning against her neck. She couldn’t even find it in her to be annoyed by his arrogance. Not when his hands were reaching higher; so, so close to the apex of her thighs.

“I am feeling quite fortunate.” He agreed before slowly sinking a finger between her folds, and deep into her. She blushed at the throaty moan that dragged itself out of her. The sound of her voice bouncing off the walls of her bathroom amplified just how needy those sounds really were. For as embarrassed as she felt by it, Kakashi was thrilled twofold. She could feel his thrill pushing insistently against the small of her back as she clamped down on his finger, crooking inside her and making her legs quiver with pleasure. Every time she instinctively tried to close her thighs around his wrist, she felt his legs flex beneath hers, holding her in place, and adding to her ecstasy.

As if her body wasn’t experiencing enough sensation, between his powerful thighs beneath hers, his hot kisses against her neck, and his masterful fingers playing between her legs, he lifted a hand to pinch a pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped loudly, arching her back and pushing her breasts higher out of the water while simultaneously clamping down harder on his finger.

“So tight.” He mumbled against her skin in appreciation. Her only response was some unintelligible whine while he rubbed the pad of his thumb against the sensitive nub above her entrance. She tilted her head back to expose her lips to him, and he kissed her eagerly, swallowing her broken moans and saving her from enduring the sound of her voice reflecting off the tiled walls. With a smirk he broke his lips from hers. “How do you feel?” He mumbled lowly into her ear, eliciting another wanton moan from her.

“Amazing.” She sighed out as he continued at a steady pace, slowly driving her mad. “You make me feel incredible.” She whimpered. She would have felt pathetic if it weren’t for Kakashi’s encouraging hums and groans at her words. It was insane, the way their minds encouraged each other, and she was certain now that their link was growing stronger, because she could _feel_ him more than hear him. Did he realize just how incredible his touch felt? Could he feel how close she was getting?

“Let me hear you, Sakura.” He said lowly into her ear, and she could feel her body begin to tremble against his, just from the feeling of his voice rumbling so smoothly through her, and _gods_ , could he feel that? She didn’t bother biting back her moans, because the more of those ridiculous sounds that spilled out of her mouth, the more pleasure Kakashi felt, and then his pleasure was bleeding into hers. It was a vicious cycle, but it was so sweet, and if he kept touching her right there, just like that…

“ _Gods, Kakashi, yes!_ ” She gasped, her head rolling on his shoulder and her voice echoing around them, but she didn’t particularly care anymore. She could feel him pressing against her back, heavy and hard, and she wanted to reach back to touch him, but he had her effectively pinned to himself, and damn it all if she wasn’t completely willing to undergo this sweet torture.

His hand quickened against her, pressing on her internal sweet spot and rubbing against that sensitive bud in tandem until her sighs and gasps turned to grunts and groans, and her walls were quivering around him. He pulled his hand from her slowly, running it over her pelvis, up her stomach and breasts until the bath water had washed her juices away, and then his hand was cupping her chin and turning her face to his so he could kiss her, hot and hard. She moaned into his mouth again, feeling how aroused he was both mentally and physically.

She tried to turn over so she could make him feel as wonderful as he had made her feel, but he still had her trapped with his legs. She whined into his mouth in protest, but the sound didn’t convey objection so much as just being another obscene noise that fanned the flames of his desire. Why wouldn’t he let her take care of him? If it were possible for her to feel frustrated after that, she was sure she would have been.

Kakashi chuckled and she felt it reverberate through his chest and down her back. She felt her core contract in excitement, reflexively moving to press her thighs together to ease the tension that was already beginning to rebuild. But suddenly Kakashi’s hands were on her, insistently pressing against her inner thighs, forcing them even wider apart.

“You don’t like being open for me?” He teased. She could feel him smirking against her ear. The warmth was pooling in her with intensity now. Some cosmic rule must have been broken when he was created, she thought. No one was meant to have this much power. When she gave him no verbal response, he blew a cold stream of air down onto her wet nipple.

“Oh!” She gasped, bouncing on his thighs and sending a splash over the edge of the tub. She pouted sadly at the wet floor she’d have to take care of now. “Cheeky bastard.” She half-complained and half-moaned, because he was blowing on her nipple again and it felt heavenly. He chuckled but finally relented. The water had cooled by now, not that she’d noticed through all their body heat. Still, he allowed her to unwrap her legs from his and she dug her heel into the drain stop until she heard the metallic pop, and the water began rushing around them.

Sakura lay back against Kakashi, smiling and kissing him lazily until the tub was drained and they were just two idiots, half wet and kissing in a bathtub. She quite liked them like that.

“That was nice.” He said against her lips. “Not very effective, though.” He pointed out with a snicker. She hummed in agreement. He hadn’t washed a single part of himself, which was a shame because she had looked forward to lathering him up. She stood up carefully, and when she looked back at him, his cheeks were pink but he was smirking up at her. She rolled her eyes but offered him a hand up.

Once they were stood—Kakashi using Sakura as a crutch to avoid putting pressure on his leg—Sakura drew the curtains and ran the shower. Kakashi flinched under the cold water, glaring at her as the water dripped from his hair down into his eyes. She smiled up at him before pressing a kiss to his shoulder in apology (even though she wasn’t really all that sorry). His mood improved drastically as the water warmed.

She took great pleasure in drinking in the sight of him while he tilted his head back and enjoyed the hot water pouring down on him. She watched the water stream down his body with deep fascination; the droplets ran so smoothly down the divots of his torso, she could only imagine that her tongue would move just as effortlessly. Down, down, down the water flowed until it met the resistance of sparse silver hair, trickling to the base his cock. She couldn’t stop the little moan that came as she looked at him, long and hard and swollen with pent up desire.

_Fuck, Sakura, don’t look at me like that_. She was startled out of her thoughts by his, turning her head up to look at him in surprise. He was staring down at her intensely, his hands curling around her hips as he pulled her into him and under the warm water. She hummed as it massaged her skin, but as pleasant as the shower was, she was for more concerned with the erection pressing against her stomach.

She tilted her chin up to him, welcoming his kiss as she reached behind him for her bright green loofah and body wash. He was smiling into her before she even began lathering him up, having smelled the sugary lemon scent of her wash. He wasn’t particularly worried about smelling like her; after all the time they’d spent together recently, and in such close proximity, he was certain her scent lingered all over him already.

She pulled away from his kiss to gently scrub him down, taking pleasure in how his hard body felt beneath her fingers, and taking her time to explore him in leisure. He didn’t seem to mind; his eyes and hands were wandering just as freely as hers were. She had lived in this body, and she had enjoyed it, but gods, it was so much better when it was in front of her. Her body knew how to appreciate his body well.

He was kissing her again, his lips parted and his hot breath making her dizzy as she removed every last bit of sweat and dirt from his skin. He grunted in protest when she broke the kiss, but she kept her eyes on his as she fell to her knees in the shower, taking her time to soap up his legs, starting at his ankles and moving upwards. She paused to check on the healing progress of his leg, seeping a little pleasure into him as she went. The low moan it elicited in him had her biting her lip to keep from grinning like a fool.

His hand was cupping her face as she wrapped a hand around his cock, finally. As she gripped him tight, his head rolled to the side and he groaned lowly. She watched his face contort, eyes screwed shut and lips parted around a grimace. The tip of his cock was so red, it was almost purple; he had been hard for awhile now. That was his fault, she thought a little snidely; she had tried to remedy this for him, but he was too stubborn.

She wasn’t so upset about it that she would continue to let him suffer, though. He opened his eyes to look down at her, still pumping her hand over his length and watching him eagerly. Her eyes flickered back down to his cock, weeping with pre-cum and begging for more. He sighed as her breath ghosted over him. And then her lips were around him and he was lost to her.

“Fuck.” He swore softly as he buried his hands in her hair. She was slowly working her mouth over him, taking him in little by little, and getting comfortable with the feeling of him in her mouth. She flattened her tongue against him, massaging his cock and letting her spit coat it generously. “Oh, _fuck_ , Sakura…” He groaned as his hands tightened in her hair.

She hummed around him, enjoying the bitter, salty taste of him and how heavy he sat on her tongue. His thoughts bled into her mind, the sight of her on her knees, lips wrapped around him as she slowly drew him in further, the way her mouth felt, hot and wet and vibrating around him. She felt her own arousal pooling in the pit of her stomach. His thoughts were unravelling in a spiral of ecstasy, spinning her along with him.

She looked up at him, wanting to see his face, wanting him to see how much she enjoyed tasting him. He moaned, low and ragged, his hips involuntarily bucking into her. She took him as deep as she could, extending her tongue out along the underside of his cock, just barely brushing the sensitive skin of his balls.

With a sigh, she let her jaw relax and placed her hands on his hips to guide him into a gentle, shallow thrust. The noises that came out of him were sinfully sexy. She could feel her own arousal coating her lips and inner thighs. She clenched them together and whimpered around his cock. He was sliding her slowly, from his tip to his base, hands tangled in her hair and groaning deliciously.

She slid her hands from his hips back to his firm ass, gripping it and bringing him more forcefully into her. With a broken moan, he followed her lead, thrusting more eagerly into her mouth. Their sounds bounced around them; his moans, the sound of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth wetly, hitting the back of her throat and making her gurgle around him.

She looked up at him, head tilted back in ecstasy, muscles taut and glistening as water continued to stream down on him. She wanted him to look at her, to see her take all of him happily. He obliged, turning his face down to her, his grey eye clouded with lust and lips parted around ragged breaths. His hips snapped into her mouth harder and she moaned on him.

_Fuck, I’m going to come_ , he thought as he turned his face away again. She moaned again, both in encouragement and protest. She wanted to see him when he came, and she wanted him to watch as she took it all in her mouth.

“Your mouth feels so fucking good,” he panted, looking back down at her. _Show me how good it feels_ , she thought as she sucked him harder. Her eyes flickered to the tightening muscles of his abdomen as his moans became broken and his thrusts stiff. _Come in my mouth, Kakashi_ , she thought, focusing her mouth on his tip while her hand pumped him hard and fast. “ _Fuck_!” He groaned, long and broken as he finally gave in.

His seed spilled onto her tongue, hot and salty, and she sucked him gently as he rode the wave, drinking in every last drop. She only pulled away once his cock was soft on her tongue and his body was twitching from overstimulation. He fell from her lips with a little _pop_ , and she felt one last drip of his cum dribble onto her lip as he went.

She kept her eyes connected to his as she swallowed it all down, and then darted her tongue out to pick up that last drop greedily. He was stunned, and it sent a thrill through her, knowing that she could please him so thoroughly. He took her by her neck gently, guiding her to her feet so he could kiss her, and taste himself on her lips and tongue.

_We’re so screwed_ , he thought as he kissed her hungrily, wishing he could fuck her then and there. She laughed breathily into him, agreeing with him on both accounts.

* * *

He really had only come to invite her to dinner, that hadn’t been a lie. He wasn’t going to pretend to be upset about spending the rest of his day with her, relaxing and teasing each other until one or both of them was ready to go at it again. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be upset that Ino wasn’t around to help them sever the mental link, because with her gone, he and Sakura had the apartment to themselves.

He had been to her home before plenty of times, and knew his way around, but he was learning it much more thoroughly now. For instance, her kitchen floor was a little uneven, made apparent by the way the chair he sat on rocked back and forth noisily while she rode him hard and fast. Her kitchen table also proved to be less-than-stable, because one of the legs buckled when he put her on it, flat on her back, and drove into her until she was screaming his name.

“Ino’s gonna kill me.” She said after she had happily fucked him all over her kitchen. Kakashi didn’t act as if he was sorry about it.

“I can ask Tenzou to fix your table.” He offered, and that was the closest he came to an apology. She rolled her eyes but smiled affectionately.

“Yamato.”

“That’s what I said.”

And so they went on. He caught her up on Kita’s interrogation, and Sakura had started out infuriated by Ituzo’s treatment of Kita, and ended up infuriated by Kakashi’s disregard for a medical emergency. She hadn’t stayed angry for long though, because he had his hands on her thighs and had massaged them until they conveniently fell open. That was how he’d discovered she had a hiding place buried in her couch cushion.

She had chased him around the apartment, demanding he drop the cushion, but it was too late, he’d already stuck his hand into the sleeve and pulled out a couple of erotica novels and a small vibrator. She was bright pink, from head to toe, sputtering adorably as she snatched it out of his hands, calling him a pervert. He wasn’t the one who stashed sex toys in communal areas, he’d pointed out, which just made her transition from petal pink to beet red.

“Ino likes to snoop around my room.” She mumbled with a pout, before putting her stash back where he’d found it. It was a shame, he thought they could have had fun with the vibrator, but she would hear nothing of it. Maybe with some time they could re-evaluate, he thought. She called him a pervert again.

She had informed him of his surgery, which she expected him to attend in a timely manner. He had a sneaking suspicion she had told him it was two hours earlier than it actually was, but her thoughts betrayed nothing of the sort. Regardless, he would show up at ten instead of eight, and that frustrated her to no end.

“I can’t stand you.” She complained as she sat on her couch (her ass firmly planted on her couch cushion of sin) and watched him move about her kitchen to cook them up a quick meal. He wasn’t sure why she was so fascinated watching him cook, but he could feel that she was a little turned on by it. Weird, but he wasn’t going to complain about her wanting him, regardless of what brought it on.

She wondered if his cooking for her now would negate their date the next day, but he hadn’t even considered that. He imagined it would go a lot like today had gone, and he wasn’t about to turn down that kind of opportunity. She thought he was insatiable but didn’t say anything to counter him, so he could only reason that she was just as bad.

They sat together on her couch, eating a modest dinner of chicken and rice, which Sakura consumed with probably too much enjoyment. All her happy moans and wriggles went straight to his cock, and before long they were in her bed, and she was moaning and wriggling with much more vigor. He wondered if she had known what she was doing to him all along.

“Stay?” She asked softly, sprawled on his chest and blinking up at him. Even in the darkness of her room, her eyes gleamed, sharp and bright. He swallowed, hoping she couldn’t feel how hard his heart was beating in his chest. She pressed a chaste kiss to it, thinking that she could hardly tell the difference between his heartbeat and hers at this point. “Stay with me.” She repeated, peering up at him from under her lashes.

His fight or flight was kicking in, and every survival instinct he had was screaming at him to run, but she was staring at him imploringly, chewing on her bottom lip, her heart twisting anxiously, and he knew he wasn’t going anywhere. He settled into her bed and kissed her goodnight. Her soft snores met his ears minutes later.

_Fuck survival_ , he thought to himself as he watched her body rise and fall with his breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex takes up a lot more words than i realized tbh also these idiots finally have a bed and they do it everywhere BUT?? make it make sense
> 
> tumblr: bl1ndbraavosi


	25. The Mission & the Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big big big BIG thank you to @sleepyfox for being my lovely beta on this one bc whewwwwwwwww it was a doozy! i hope u enjoy it~

Sakura was a liar, Kakashi realized. Things were most certainly _not_ exactly the same as they’d always been now that they were back in Konoha. He could hardly look at her without wanting to abscond into some poorly lit back alley and have his way with her. And the more he thought about it, the more impossible it became to resist. She would clench those milky thighs together surreptitiously, and glance at him with those mischievous, bright eyes of hers, and he knew she was planning on doing something absolutely filthy to him the moment she could.

It was fun. Sort of. Until they were stood in front of Tsunade-sama, reporting in on their mission and explaining why they’d arrived back in Konoha with a very mysterious woman with glowing purple eyes. It was important; he was an elite shinobi dedicated to his village and his Hokage, and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to bend Sakura over that desk.

Her cheeks were bright pink and she was mentally begging him to cut it out, but he really couldn’t stop himself. She had been so very wrong about the state of their relationship, and he wasn’t sure if he would ever recover. He would have her now if he could. The knowledge that Tsunade-sama would do inexplicably painful torture on him held him at bay, but only just. He knew she would not take kindly to his debasing of her apprentice, whom she thought of like a daughter.

 _Shishou’s wrath is nothing compared to mine_ , Sakura reminded him terrifyingly. That quelled his ravenous horn a bit.

“These interrogation notes are questionable at best.” Tsunade said with a pointed look at Kakashi. If she thought those were bad, he didn’t want to be around for when she read his mission report. “But considering your history with the victim, it will do.” She relented after staring him down for a few hard seconds. _Lucky bastard_ , Sakura remarked with a pout.

“Can we help her?” Sakura asked.

“We need more information before we make any rash decisions.” Tsunade said flippantly. “Leave it to the two of you to go on an assassination mission and come back with nothing but problems.” Kakashi didn’t think that was fair; sure, they had brought problems back, but they had fulfilled the mission, threefold. Four, if they counted Aoyagi.

Kakashi let Sakura fill Tsunade in on all the gory details. How they had been captured, and how it was entirely her fault. _Like hell, asshole_ , she thought in rebuttal. Some of her anger at his thoughts seeped into her report to Tsunade, but he supposed that could just be chalked up to her reliving all the horrors she’d endured in the last week. She did look lovely with that angry flush on her cheeks, though.

The way he wanted her, you’d never know he had been inside her that very morning. He hadn’t been this all-consumed with the thought of sex since he was a teenager, and he never wanted to experience that again. That piqued Sakura’s interest, but the Hokage was speaking to her, and Sakura was acting as every bit the respectful, obedient apprentice Tsunade had trained. He wondered what it would take for him to inspire that same deference in her.

 _Nothing short of a miracle,_ she thought snidely. If only her shishou knew just how impolite Sakura-chan could really be.

He watched her cheeks flush deeply as she stumbled over her words as he recalled how _polite_ she’d been when she was asking him to fuck her by a campfire. He almost felt bad, for bringing it up now, but he really couldn’t seem to keep his mind off of her. This was partially her fault, he thought. She was all-consuming. Mind and body, he couldn’t get enough of her.

He tried to distract himself with the mundane goings on of the Hokage office, but it was nearly impossible. He already knew the desk was off-limits, but every flat surface proved to be enticing. Even the Hokage hat, sitting atop that god-forsaken desk had him reeling. He had no trouble picturing her sitting before him on that desk in nothing but that ridiculous hat.

Sakura coughed loudly, choking on her words as she spoke.

“What in the world—” Tsunade leaned away from her apprentice, hacking up a hairball and bright red from her forehead to her clavicle.

“Are you thirsty, Sakura-chan?” He asked, a polite smile crinkling his eye. She glared at him ferociously. Ah. He would hear about this later.

“Hatake.” Tsunade said accusingly. He had been getting a lot of that lately.

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” He said with a bow of his head.

“Would you care to take over? Sakura seems…indisposed.” She said with great displeasure, cocking a suspicious eyebrow at him. She clearly already knew about their mental link, but he would wager she would never guess just how _connected_ he and Sakura had been as of late.

“Of course, Hokage-sama.” He paused, not actually knowing where Sakura had left off. “It’s just as Sakura said,” he said, stalling for time and trying to pull some clue out of her mind. She smirked at him and, instead of help, offered him a slew of memories from their last hurrah this morning. He would be annoyed with her refusal to aid him, but fucking her as the morning light filtered in through her window had been too enjoyable to deny.

“Okay, I don’t know what conversation is happening right now, but if one of you doesn’t give a report of this damned mission, you’ll never make it off desk duty for as long as I’m Hokage.” She threatened.

“I killed Jiro, but we didn’t realize—” Sakura started at the same time Kakashi did.

“Sakura got us captured by the two—” He said, his words overlapping with hers. She glared at him.

“I did _not_ get us captured! That was _you—_ ”

“Now, Sakura-chan, you really shouldn’t contradict your team captain.” He scolded, watching her face go unnaturally red and the little vein appear in her forehead. Usually when that vein came out, he made himself scarce and let Naruto and Sai take the fallout. He had a feeling he couldn’t sic her on Tsunade.

“I can when my captain is an _idiot_ —”

“Okay, alright!” Tsunade shouted, bringing her hand to her face to pinch her nose as her eyebrow twitched. “I thought this mind-reading thing meant you two would be on the same page.” She said with a deep frown, and a weary sigh. _Great, now she’s mad_ , Sakura thought, pouting a little. “Don’t pout, Sakura.” Tsunade said, but that only made Sakura’s lip jut out further. “The triplets are dead, right?”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” They answered together. He saw Sakura stiffen beside him.

“You knew they were triplets?” She asked carefully.

“Of course. It was in the mission scroll.” Tsunade said with a shrug, handing Sakura the original mission description. Killing intent rolled off Sakura rather impressively as she scanned the scroll and found what she was looking for.

“You knew there were three of them the whole time?!” She shouted, viciously throwing the scroll at him. She had put quite a lot of force behind it, he learned as it snapped loudly against his fingers when he caught it. He scanned the scroll. There it was, plainly written in the third paragraph. _Triplets._

“Huh.” He said with interest. “Would you look at that?”

“You didn’t _read_ the mission scroll?” She asked.

“Of course I read it. Most of it, anyway.”

“I think you should leave while you still have legs, Kakashi.” Tsunade warned, just as Sakura pounced. He didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

Sakura landed face-first on the wooden floors as she collided with nothing but air. _Bastard_. She would kill him when she saw him again.

“It’s a fine thing you have such an excellent handle on your anger.” Tsunade said with a quirked eyebrow. Sakura returned the expression. Like master, like student, after all. Tsunade let an amused smile crack her annoyed expression.

“Is there anything further, shishou?” Sakura asked, trying to shake the residual anger in her body as she rose to her feet. Gods, he was so infuriating. She was going to give him a piece of her mind once she was out of this office. She flushed as she remembered the date they were meant to be having that evening. How could he be so sweet and wonderful, and so _annoying_ at the same time? She was going to kill him. And then bring him back to life, so she could kiss him. And then possibly kill him again.

“As a matter of fact…” Tsunade said with a sly smile.

There was a team in need of a medic for a short mission, and since Sakura’s own team was temporarily out of commission, with Kakashi’s leg injury and Sai running around in ANBU, Sakura had been assigned to this three-man squad.

“I don’t need to impress upon you how important this mission is, Sakura.” Tsunade said seriously. Sakura nodded stiffly.

“Yes, shishou. I’ve been working toward this for a long time, I won’t take it lightly.” Sakura promised.

“I’m very proud of you.” Tsunade said with a slow smile and a rare show of affection. Sakura couldn’t help but grin back at her. “You leave tomorrow at daybreak.” Tsunade handed her the scroll and the meeting coordinates, along with her uniform, complete with mask. Sakura felt her chest swell with pride as she looked at the white and red mask staring back up at her.

“Is that…” Sakura began, staring at the mask in disbelief. Tsunade gave a short laugh and nodded. It was perfect.

“Congratulations, Sakura. You are officially ANBU.”

Sakura left Tsunade’s office in a bit of a daze, feeling overcome with pride and accomplishment, but terrified that she would screw it up.

She had worked hard to be considered for ANBU. She wasn’t _particularly_ interested in their dealings, but she felt good knowing that she _could_ join their ranks should she choose. As it stood currently, she was mainly just a medic-nin on rotation within their ranks; strictly a supportive role. She wasn’t unhappy with that by any means.

The only downside she saw now was that she would be leaving for her first mission so soon. She had been hoping for more downtime in the village before heading out again, but she wouldn’t gripe about it. It was still altogether very exciting. Her kneejerk reaction was to tell Kakashi, but of course she couldn’t. Her standing with ANBU was precarious at best, and running her mouth off about it would certainly not do her any favours in solidifying it.

She felt her steps turn into something more of a skip as she made her way, giddy as she thought about the uniform she had sealed away in a scroll, tucked into her thigh holster. Naruto would have laughed if he could see her mask. She smiled fondly as she thought about his overexcited, infectious smile. She hadn’t seen him in some time. She hoped by the time she got back from this mission, that he would return home.

He would be so jealous. It was well understood that Naruto was never going to enter in the ranks of ANBU (not that he particularly wanted to, as far as she knew). He had all the subtlety of an elephant. Still, it was going to burn him that the rest of Team Seven were black ops nin. She wondered if she could get away with letting her assigned animal slip to him. She smiled as she thought about the mask again.

A fox.

She couldn’t wipe the grin off her face for the rest of her walk. She decided she should stop in on Kita before heading home. She wanted to check in with her before disappearing on a mission, and she was fairly certain she wouldn’t be leaving Kakashi’s apartment at a decent hour. She felt her cheeks flush as she thought about it.

She had a nervous energy bubbling in her chest, making her feel giddy and girlish, but no matter what she did, she couldn’t get it to fizzle out. From the fox mask sealed away in her pocket, to the thought of being back behind closed doors with Kakashi, Sakura’s return to Konoha was shaping up to be quite excellent. She would have to get a handle on herself before seeing Kita, though; without a doubt, she was in a far more dismal mood than Sakura.

She had just barely reined her gaiety in by the time she knocked on Kita’s door. Her pretty features shifted into a surprised expression before she welcomed Sakura with a grin. Sakura felt her cheeks warm. Kita was happy to see her, welcoming her into her small accommodation, taking her by the hand and leading her to the rickety grey couch by the foot of her bed.

“I’m so happy to see you, Sakura-san.” Kita said, still clutching Sakura’s hand between both of hers and leaning over excitedly. “I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done.” She said with a delicate blush, high on her cheeks. Sakura felt herself blushing alongside her. She wondered if Kita was unknowingly influencing her or if this was her own natural response.

“Oh, really, Kita-san, it was nothing.” Sakura said with a bright smile. They sat there for a moment, in silence, before Kita abruptly released her hand with an embarrassed smile and a meek apology. “I’m glad we were there to help. I hope we will be able to do more.” Sakura said, feeling her chest tighten when Kita regarded her under her broadly fanning eyelashes.

“I hope so too.” She admitted sadly. Sakura felt herself frown alongside her. “Ah, I’m sorry. You seem to be picking up on my emotions.” Sakura had assumed as much, her emotions fighting back and forth between Kita’s solemnity and her own glee that she had felt before stepping into the small studio apartment.

“I thought you said my emotions were too changeable for you to hold?” Sakura said, feeling the strange shifting inside her and trying to gain control over it herself.

“Yes, it would be quite difficult for me to manipulate your natural emotional response. It seems you have an empathetic disposition. You naturally pick up emotions, and since mine tend to be projected they seem to resonate with you.” Kita said, her eyes warm and kind. Sakura had a hard time distinguishing if the warmth spreading through her was her own or Kita’s. “You’re a very compassionate woman. That’s a wonderful thing.” Kita said with a gentle smile. “Kakashi-kun is very lucky to have you as a partner.” Sakura knew she was dictated by her own emotions when the heat flushed through her at the mention of Kakashi.

“We work very well together.” Sakura said with a bright grin. She wasn’t lying but it still felt a little dishonest. Working well together had hardly contributed to her draw to Kakashi lately. Thinking back on their first night with Kita, how they had been together by that fire, while she slept not twenty feet away from them…

If Kita had any knowledge of what had occurred that night, she didn’t let on. She was as gracious and kind as she had ever been; all loveliness and civility. Still, she had an itching thought that their actions had been foolish and selfish.

She and Kita spoke for a while longer, Sakura ensuring that she was settling in well, and that she had everything she needed. She told Kita she would be leaving for a few days, but she would have Kakashi in the village to help her and keep her company, should she need it. Kita’s cheeks went pink at the mention of Kakashi keeping her company, and Sakura felt that ugly jealousy in her rear its head, but she squashed it down. She had nothing to be jealous of, she told herself. Kakashi had been clear about his interests in Kita being strictly professional.

If she doubted it again, all she had to do was call on that memory of him sliding deep inside her next to that campfire. He had been so enthralling that night. And then again the next morning, kissing her when he knew Kita would see them. His actions confused her a little, but she knew on some level that he had done it for her benefit.

She headed home after that, feeling strange but coming back to herself. Being in Kita’s company had left her mind a little muddled. She shook the negative thoughts from her head. She and Kakashi had had such a wonderful afternoon together the day before, and she had no reason to harbour negative thoughts about it.

She was certain that seeing him again that evening would solidify that. With a contented sigh she fell back into her happy energy, bounding home with much more excitement to see what her next few days would bring.

* * *

Sakura was in ANBU? Kakashi didn’t know how to feel about that. He had turned it over in his head a hundred times since he’d arrived back at his apartment after trailing Sakura from the Hokage’s office to Kita’s temporary residence. Her thoughts had been pretty run-of-the-mill, with the exception of one thought in particular.

Sakura had joined ANBU. He tried to think of Sakura in ANBU. The Sakura he knew wouldn’t have gone for that. She hated clandestine anything. She had a generally obtrusive presence; a quality that didn’t really lend itself to ANBU’s method of operation. So what had pushed her to join?

He could probably use his status to get the answers he wanted. ANBU were notorious gossips; it wouldn’t take much to get what he wanted from them, but he thought it was a tad duplicitous. He could at least ask her and give her the opportunity to open up to him about it of her own volition. Granted, he’d already kind of nipped that in the bud with the whole ‘following her at a safe distance and eavesdropping on her thoughts’ thing.

She would be over that evening, anyway. He had promised a home-cooked meal and a date, something he hadn’t done in a very long time. The cooking portion of that was easy enough, except that his fridge was barren. Sakura had performed surgery on him first thing that morning, to sort out his crossed wires, but he still had an impressive hole in his leg that she had been slowly mending for the past two days.

Hobbling around Konoha was hardly his preferred way to spend his time back in the village. He wanted to lie in bed, jerk off, and sleep for a week.

That was off the table, he realized. For one, Sakura _was_ coming, and he wasn’t about to cancel on having her all to himself for the night. Especially not if she would be leaving for a mission in the morning. An ANBU mission.

That brought him to his second concern; he needed to figure out how and why Sakura had come to the decision that ANBU was right for her. He was concerned that she’d never spoken to him about it; if she wanted to join, why hadn’t she asked him to sponsor her? He would have said no, of course, because he didn’t want her anywhere near ANBU, but he couldn’t deny that he felt a little snubbed by her secrecy.

He wondered who _had_ sponsored her.

“Yo.” Pakkun said after Kakashi had summoned him. “You still smell like Cherry Pie.” He pointed out. Kakashi wondered how long it would take for the pug to just accept that this was likely how he was going to smell from now on.

“Can you find Tenzou for me?” He asked as he hobbled for the door. Pakkun plodded after him.

“Sure. Where are my cat-flavoured biscuits?” Pakkun asked as he trotted lightly beside Kakashi. Kakashi glanced down at him tiredly.

“Sakura’s bringing them over later. We, uh—we made a trade.” He said, feeling his face warm under his mask and hoping Pakkun wouldn’t notice.

“What kinda trade?” Pakkun asked disinterestedly. He didn’t really seem to care so long as his biscuits came.

“Your dog treats for a date.” He said with trepidation and burning ears.

“So, Cherry Pie makes us dog treats and you get a date with her?” Pakkun said unimpressed.

“Yes.” Kakashi said tensely.

“Bad trade. I thought she was smarter than that.” And with that, he was off to find Tenzou. Kakashi sighed, certain that the universe really was on a mission to tear him down.

* * *

He had made it back home with his spoils from the market when Pakkun returned to him with Tenzou in tow. Tenzou looked sceptical but had followed his ninken, like the nice kohai he was. Kakashi thought he probably took advantage of Tenzou’s good nature a little too frequently, but he couldn’t worry about that right now. He had bigger fish to fry.

“Hello, Tenzou.” Kakashi said with a bright smile that immediately put Tenzou on edge.

“What do you want from me now?” He asked miserably. Had he really become so predictable?

“Nothing!” Kakashi said, feigning offense. “I’ve been gone for awhile; I thought I ought to catch up with my favourite kohai. See how you’ve been doing.” He said as he went about filleting his fresh fish. Tenzou’s wariness seeped out of him. It seemed he would never learn.

“Oh.” Tenzou said, deflated. “Honestly, it’s been really tough! Hokage-sama has been working me to the bone with infrastructure rebuilding. I’m happy to help, but there are only so many apartment buildings I can fix up in a day, you know?” Tenzou said with a deep frown.

“Right, right, and how’s ANBU?” Kakashi asked. Tenzou raised an eyebrow.

“It’s fine…” He said, trailing off and growing suspicious again. Kakashi slammed his knife down and turned to give Tenzou his full attention.

“I need you to tell me about the newest recruit.” Kakashi said, crossing his arms over his chest and making it known that he would not take no for an answer. Tenzou groaned and dropped his head in frustration.

“I should have known. Senpai, even if I knew, I couldn’t tell you.” He said, avoiding making eye-contact with Kakashi. That was all the proof Kakashi needed that Tenzou knew exactly which new recruit he had been referring to.

“Did you recommend her?” He asked, feeling a little too much viciousness come out with his words. Tenzou raised an eyebrow at that but simply shook his head.

“No, it wasn’t me. Shouldn’t you be proud? Being accepted into the ranks of ANBU is usually seen as a good thing.” Tenzou said. Kakashi hummed, unconvinced. Everyone regarded ANBU as some collection of the elite of the elite, but he had lived through it. They were just there to do the village’s dirty work.

“Do you know who did?” He asked, keeping his tone light and the visible portion of his face blank. Tenzou sighed.

“Senpai, I really shouldn’t—”

“Tenzou, you’re my teammate and friend. I trust you to have my back, and now I need your help with this.” Kakashi said tiredly. He saw Tenzou soften slightly.

“Do you…do you not think Sakura can handle ANBU?” He asked carefully, glancing around as if he was worried she could hear him and would pop out of the walls and bash him in for insinuating she was weak.

“I’m concerned for her.” Kakashi said. “As a friend.” He added hurriedly as an afterthought. Tenzou looked sceptical again.

“How did you even find out?” He asked, clearly very suspicious of Kakashi’s motives. Kakashi was pretty sure his kohai would explode if he told him that he had been sleeping with Sakura and it had awakened something frighteningly protective in him.

“From Sakura. Sort of.” Kakashi said.

“So why not just ask her?” Tenzou asked, backing away and itching to get out of Kakashi’s apartment.

“She’ll think I don’t want her to join.”

“You _don’t_ want her to join.” Tenzou pointed out.

“Yes, but if I tell her that, she definitely will.” Kakashi said with an exasperated sigh. Sakura was impossibly stubborn; if he openly told her he was deeply against her joining ANBU ranks, she would likely soldier on just to spite him. She hated being questioned and doubted, more than anything. Tenzou groaned.

“Fine.” He relented. “She was recommended by a Hyuuga. Some squad leader who had lost a medic in action, and after having Sakura sub in on a mission, decided she would make a good addition to ANBU. She’s been volleying for a recommendation for quite some time, from what I understand.” He said, watching Kakashi with interest as he took it all in.

If she had been pursuing this for some time, he was even more confused than ever. She had three highly-ranked members of ANBU within Team Kakashi that she could have approached, but she had chosen to seek outside help. He couldn’t understand why. Aside from knowing his own feelings on her recruitment, she could easily have approached Tenzou.

Though, judging by Tenzou’s loose lips, she probably would have figured he’d blab to Kakashi about it.

“So…now what?” Tenzou asked. Kakashi didn’t know. It was all very above-board. She’d gone through all the right channels, perfectly disconnected from his influence, and he wasn’t sure there were any strings he could pull to make this arrangement fall through.

“She’s been given a mission for tomorrow.” Kakashi mused, mostly to himself.

“If it goes well, she’ll officially be an active ANBU ninja.” Tenzou said unhelpfully. Kakashi hummed in agreement. “You can’t sabotage her mission, senpai.” Tenzou said, looking worried and highly suspicious.

“Don’t worry, my little kohai. Sakura-chan’s mission will go perfectly fine.” He assured him with a bright grin. He wasn’t really sure _what_ he could do to get her off that mission, if there was anything at all. That wouldn’t really stop him from trying, though.

* * *

Sakura was nervous. She hadn’t felt this nervous since her jonin exam, when she’d had to demonstrate her skill to a panel of highly esteemed Konoha nin as well as the Hokage. Ino had rolled her eyes and asked her why she was so concerned when she was the Godaime’s own apprentice, and her team leader would also be on the panel. Sakura hadn’t bothered trying to explain that that was the _precise_ reason she was so nervous.

Maybe reflecting on that day wasn’t the way to ease her nerves, she realized. Kakashi had terrified her that day, staring down at her from the panel, waiting with the most unimpressed, one-eyed stare she’d ever been on the receiving end of. She had given him hell for it afterward, accusing him of trying to intimidate her, but he had insisted he hadn’t looked at her any differently than he had any other day of the week.

Well, if he looked at her like that tonight, she would probably crumble in on herself.

She regarded her reflection. Was she overdressed? She wanted to look nice. For him, but also for herself. A date with Kakashi wasn’t something she had considered in the realm of possibility until two days ago, and she wanted to treat it as the momentous occasion it was. Even if it was just a dinner in his apartment, and was really no different than what they’d done the day prior.

She frowned at her reflection. Maybe she was overdressed. He would probably be wearing his same old jonin uniform when she arrived. But then, she was pretty sure he didn’t really have many other options. Though, she supposed that was part of what made him so very _him_. She caught herself grinning like a fool, looking stupidly happy in the mirror, and flushed.

She chided herself for being so concerned about something so immaterial. Kakashi wouldn’t care if she showed up in a ball gown or sweat pants. In all likelihood, she would be naked by the end of the night, and as long as he was able to get her clothes off, she was pretty sure the rest didn’t matter. With that in mind, she decided her dress was perfectly fine.

She smoothed down the soft, petal-pink fabric that flared out at her hips and adjusted the thin straps that sat delicately on her shoulders with a satisfied nod. She stole a pair of Ino’s shoes, mostly because Ino wasn’t there to deny her, and scooped the dog treats before heading out.

Her materialism had quelled her nervousness a bit, but not that she was on her way to his apartment, it was back in full force. She had to slow down her steps to keep herself from hyperventilating. Her heart was beating so erratically she worried it would just jump up into her throat, out her mouth and all the way back to her apartment.

Thankfully, by the time she was standing in front of his door and poised to knock, her breathing was even and her heart was still firmly in her chest cavity, beating wildly as ever. She exhaled sharply, steeling herself before flexing her wrist.

Her knuckles met air as the door swung open.

“I thought I heard someone in severe emotional distress.” Kakashi said with a cheeky smile, his mask pooled around his neck as he greeted her. Her breath whooshed out of her as she stared up at him.

“Hi.” She said embarrassingly breathless. Kakashi placed his hand at her chin, slowly grazing his thumb over her cheek, stealing whatever little oxygen she had left.

“Hi.” He said with a smirk that only worsened her dizziness before ducking his head and giving her a kiss that took her from dizzy to floating. She was pretty sure her heart had just decided to just fuck off for the rest of the night. Kakashi laughed lightly into the kiss before pulling away. She leaned forward, trailing after his lips with a pout. “You look lovely.” He said as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her heart stuttered feebly.

“Lovely enough to kiss?” She asked, batting her eyes up at him.

“Usually you don’t kiss until the end of the date.” Kakashi teased. “I’ve already broken that rule.” She rolled her eyes. Usually, you had the date before you had sex in a tent, but they never seemed to do anything in the right order. His ears were pink but he was smirking at her.

“I’m willing to make an exception.” She said with a little shrug, sliding her open palms up against his chest to his neck until they connected behind his head. _There go those hands again_ , he thought as he let her pull him down to her lips again. He stopped a breath away from her and she pouted.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this in my doorway.” He said with a pointed look over her shoulder. She laughed and relented, letting him step away from her. His hand lingered on her lower back as he ushered her in, his fingertips brushing over a bit of bare skin through the strappy back of her dress. She had picked a backless dress on purpose; they seemed to have a special sort of effect on the copy-nin.

He thought she could have shown up in a plastic bag and he would still find her all too charming. Her blush deepened.

“Someone has been waiting for you.” Kakashi said with a smirk as she stepped out of her borrowed shoes. She raised a curious eyebrow at Kakashi’s sly smile. He nodded to the living room, and when she looked over, she saw eight dogs staring at her, sitting patiently with their tongues out and tails wagging. Nothing could stop the high-pitched whine she let out before she all but ran over to them, dog treats in hand.

“Hi guys!” She said, eagerly patting their heads as they all charged at her, panting and greeting her excitedly.

“Hi-hi, Sakura-chan!”

“You got some cat for us?”

“Yo, boss, Sakura-chan kinda smells like you!”

Sakura giggled as she procured a treat for each of them from the container in her arms. _I think they like you more than me_ , Kakashi complained. She grinned to herself and the ninken.

“Hey, Cherry Pie. You got an extra catty one there for me?” Pakkun said with a nudge to her wrist with his cold little nose.

“Sure do, Pakkun.” She said as she picked up a biscuit that was exactly the same as the others.

“Stop corrupting my ninken.” Kakashi accused as he stepped up behind her and slid a hand against her back. “Their loyalty is already questionable at best.” He said with a pointed look to Pakkun. Pakkun paid him no mind as he went to town on the biscuit. Sakura giggled at Kakashi’s expense.

“No way, boss! We’re totally loyal!” Uhei said even though he was nudging Sakura’s hand pointedly with his nose. “Scratch behind my ears, please.” He said, tongue lolling out to the side when she obliged.

“Yeah, boss. Totally loyal.” Sakura teased with a sly smirk. He hummed as he ran his thumb slowly over the exposed skin of her back. She laughed when she realized he had liked hearing her call him “boss”. “Really, Kakashi?” She asked through her giggles. His cheeks were pink.

“I get so little respect, what do you expect from me?” He asked with a tiny frown. She kissed him softly on his jutted lip. He held her gaze as she pulled away, filling her with an irresistible warmth. Gods, she wasn’t going to last long like this. “Okay guys, I think you can leave Sakura-chan alone now.” Kakashi called out to the ninken, still circling and nuzzling her.

“ _Awwww, boss_!”

“But Sakura-chan smells so nice!”

“More pets please!”

Sakura laughed as Kakashi’s eyebrows knotted together. Pakkun plodded up onto Bull’s back and let out two sharp barks to get the other dogs’ attention.

“C’mon, boys, the boss has to impress his mate!”

“Oh, gods…” Kakashi groaned as he buried his face in his palm. Sakura couldn’t stop her giggles but her face was burning.

“Mate! Mate! Mate!” The dogs yelped as they nuzzled against Sakura with more enthusiasm, bumping into her legs and nearly knocking her over. Kakashi caught her by her waist with an apologetic look.

“Alright, take your biscuits and get out.” Kakashi said with a frown. “ _Now_.” He said with more conviction when the ninken all just stopped to stare up at him blankly. A chorus of sad dogs erupted around them.

“Boss is getting mean.”

“Bye, Sakura-chan.”

“Thanks for the pets.”

One by one, the ninken teleported away until only Pakkun and Bull remained, Pakkun making himself comfortable atop Bull’s head.

“Be patient with him, Cherry Pie.” Pakkun said knowingly. “Mating is difficult for some pups.”

“I know how to mate!” Kakashi burst, much to Sakura’s shock. She stared at his bright red face with wide eyes, as he thought about what an idiot he was, and how he couldn’t believe he’d just blurted that out in front of her.

“Thanks for the biscuits, Sakura-chan. Boss.” Bull said with his sleepy, low voice before he and Pakkun disappeared. Kakashi slumped over himself, horribly embarrassed.

“It’s okay, Kakashi.” Sakura said soothingly, running her hands over his shoulders. He peeked at her from under his hands. “If it helps, I think you’re an excellent mate.”

“ _Oh, gods…_ ” He groaned.

* * *

Kakashi’s horrible shame dissipated eventually, aided by Sakura’s wandering hands and persistent lips. She had speculated that this had been his plan all along, to get her to sit beside him on his little couch, her legs draped over his lap, cooing softly in his ear that he was a fantastic lover. He insisted he had no idea what she was referring to.

Clever ruse or not, she wasn’t at all disappointed with their lazy, slow kisses on that old, green couch. _It’s not old_ , Kakashi had thought. Sakura thought the only thing older than that couch in his whole apartment building was him. That had made him slump against the back of the couch and stare up at the ceiling as he lamented about the betrayal he had to face at every turn.

He had cheered up considerably when Sakura sat herself on his lap and kissed up his exposed neck until she reached his lips. He had a hard time remembering her betrayal with her tongue sliding against his.

Now, he was standing at the stove, putting his finishing touches on some fish dish that smelled divine and made her mouth water. It was almost as enticing as the sight of his backside as he stood facing away from her. _Careful, Sakura-chan, you’re becoming a bigger perv than me_ , he taunted. She didn’t particularly care. Instead of rising to the bait, she rose from her seat and walked over to him, sliding her arms around him and letting her hands sit low on his hips.

She leaned up on her toes so peer over his shoulder, coincidentally blowing on his ear as she did so. _Right. Coincidentally._ He thought snidely. With a little sigh, he turned in her arms and leaned down to appease her. He scooped her up against his chest, kissing her deeply as he slid his hands from her back down over her ass, and then to the backs of her thighs. She gasped into his mouth when he lifted her up and sat her on the counter beside him.

“Stay.” He said with a smirk and a final chaste peck, clenching her thighs briefly before pulling away.

“I’m not a dog.” She said with a pout.

“Oh, I don’t know. You listen to me about as much as the ninken do.” Kakashi mused before turning his attention back to his frying pan. He let one hand linger on her knee, his thumb brushing the inside of her leg delicately. Her breath caught and she clenched her legs tight together. She flushed deeply as she pulled the skirt lower against the underside of her thighs. He picked up on her fidgeting and raised an eyebrow.

She’d picked the wrong day to skip on panties. Kakashi stared at her blankly, his frying pan was sizzling violently, but he kept his eye locked on her. _She can’t be serious_ , he thought. After a few long moments, during which time Sakura felt her face reach an unforeseen shade of red, his gaze flickered down to the hem of her dress.

“Shouldn’t you take care of that?” She asked quietly with a point to his spitting pan. In a swift motion, he knocked the pan to a cool burner and switched the stove off, and then he was on her. “ _Oh!_ ” She gasped as he gripped her by the crooks of her knees and pulled her tight against him, sitting her precariously on the edge of his countertop. She felt a breeze against her bare skin as the back half of her skirt fell away from her.

She moaned quietly into his mouth at the feeling of him against her bare skin. He slowly raked his hands from her knees up her thighs, under her dress and onto her hips. He groaned when he realized she had been completely serious. There was not one undergarment to be found beneath her dress. She flushed. It had seemed like a good idea when she was getting ready to come over.

“You’re trying to kill me.” He said before sinking his teeth hard into her bottom lip and digging his fingers into the globes of her ass. She thought that was an interesting take on the situation, because _he_ was the one that was spreading her legs and letting the cool air waft over her. He was inhaling deeply, breathing her in, and she was pretty sure it wasn’t the scent of her perfume that had him groaning into her neck.

“This isn’t how this was supposed to go.” He mumbled against her neck as he bit and sucked at her. She sighed and let her head fall back.

“I think it’s going very well.” She said breathily. He hummed against her wryly. “It might go better if you were wearing less clothing.” She suggested and he chuckled into her.

“Sorry, Sakura-chan. No dessert before dinner.” He said as he pulled away from her, leaving her cold and dissatisfied, and entirely too exposed. She glared at him.

“Am I being punished?” She asked with an annoyed pout. He looked back at her with a little sigh and kissed her pout gently. This date wasn’t exactly going as he had planned. For one, his ninken had insisted on joining Pakkun to collect the biscuits, because they had wanted to see Sakura. He had agreed because he knew she liked them, and honestly, he liked seeing her with them. But then, the whole mating thing had happened and that had been entirely mortifying.

And then they had been on that couch, and she had been kissing him and her legs were on him, and what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t _not_ touch her, or kiss her. So he had let her climb on top of him, and he had let his hands roam her back and her ass over her dress.

And now she was sat on his kitchen counter with no underwear, and all he wanted to do was taste her.

This was hardly an ideal first date.

Sakura looked at him in amazement. She couldn’t believe that behind the cool exterior of the Copy Ninja was a neurotic worrier. She couldn’t have been happier with the way this night was going, because it was _them_. His ninken nearly bowling her over, and humiliating him, and then making out with him on his raggedy couch— _it’s not raggedy_ , he interrupted unhappily—was exactly the way she would have expected a first date with him to go.

None of it was disappointing to her.

“And I happen to be a fan of dessert before dinner.” She added with a smirk. He looked forlornly to the nearly-cooked meal on the stovetop and then back at her, dripping and ready to be taken. She parted her legs slightly, running her fingers gently against the soft skin of her inner thigh, slightly dragging the hem of her dress up.

With a resigned sigh-turned-groan, he returned to his position between her legs and leaned forward to kiss her lips; soft, at first, and then hungry. He wrapped a hand around the underside of her calf and ran his fingers over her skin, making her shiver as he travelled from her ankle to her knee. Then, his hand slipped past her knee and hiked her leg up until it was sat in the crook of his elbow and she was leaned back on her forearms against the counter.

He was leaning over her, pressing down on her with a wicked smirk. Her legs were spread generously now, and she felt herself flush deeply at how open and exposed she felt. Her head fell back and she let out a low moan as he pressed a thumb into her seam, rubbing slow circles into her.

“Hey!” She whined in protest when his thumb was suddenly gone. _Impatient_ , he thought with a chuckle. She scowled. He’d be impatient too, if she teased him half as much as he did her. She didn’t have time to prove that to him though, because he had taken hold of her second leg and locked that one against his arm as well. She moaned as he kissed down her neck but left her otherwise untouched. He was such a tease, unprovoked. What had she done to deserve this?

“You didn’t wear panties to our first date, and you think I’m the tease?” He asked, pausing in kissing her neck to look at her in disbelief. She flushed but met his gaze head on.

“I didn’t anticipate being manhandled!” She argued. His disbelief heightened. _That’s exactly what you anticipated_ , he thought. She flushed deeper because they both knew he was right. She enjoyed it.

“Are you ready to continue, or would you like to keep arguing?” He asked with a cocky smirk. She rolled her eyes but sealed her lips against his. Gods, he was unbelievably annoying, but seeing it made her feel so hot, she didn’t even know what to do with herself. She felt his smirk widen against her lips, but before she could be mad about it, his mouth was at the hollow of her neck, sucking and licking gently.

She tried to tighten her thighs together as she felt her arousal grow, but of course every flex of her legs enticed him to spread her wider for himself. At this point, she could sense from him that her scent had overwhelmed everything else going on in his apartment. He could only smell her, and it was driving him mad.

His lips left her neck to travel down to the centre of her chest, just to where her neckline stopped in a deep-v between her breasts. Her hardened nipples were visible through the soft fabric, and he stopped to give each of them a tiny nip, making her gasp and arch her back with each bite. She watched as he knelt to the floor in front of her, keeping his gaze on her face as he gripped her by the back of her thighs and held her open.

Her skirt was flipped up, exposing her entirely, and now he was at eye level with her slick folds, his eye flicking between her face and her pussy unabashedly. Her breath caught in her throat as his mouth connected to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, licking and biting and he slowly travelled up toward her core. He moaned into her skin once he tasted where her arousal had transferred to her thighs.

“Kakashi…” She called softly. His eye met hers before his lips sealed down around her and he sucked at her so, so gently, making her hips buck and high whines fall from her lips. He was kissing her just as expertly as he kissed her mouth. His tongue swept over her entrance and up to her clit, gently flicking it before flattening against her and massaging the most sensitive part of her.

His gravelly moan rumbled against her, making her legs tremble. _You taste so sweet_ , he thought with another groan into her. She could hear the sounds of his mouth connecting and sucking at her wet core, as if this whole scene wasn’t outrageous enough as it was.

“ _Ah—ah—Ka-kashi_ …” She gasped. He dipped his tongue inside her as he suctioned at her clit softly. “Yes— _oh, gods, yes_!” She whimpered as she dropped a hand into his hair, holding him tight as she rocked her hips against his face. _Tell me how you feel, let me hear you_ , he thought as he continued to hum against her. She didn’t need to be told twice. She didn’t try to hold anything back, regardless how embarrassed she felt about it.

The more sound she made, the more he moaned into her, and the vibrations of his voice coupled with the feeling of his hot mouth on her was too much to handle.

“I’m—I’m gonna—” She broke off with a moan, fisting his hair hard as she bucked her hips. He shifted one of her legs to his shoulder and used his newly-freed hand to sink a finger deep inside her as he ran his tongue in a thick stripe along the entire length of her. She tried not to be ashamed by the long broken cry that escaped her.

She was coming hard. She felt herself cresting, and she knew he felt it too, but instead of slowing down, he drove his finger into her harder, moved his tongue quicker, and as her orgasm rounded off, she fell into another. Her legs were trembling in earnest, both of them on his shoulders now, his head snugly between her thighs. She couldn’t stand to look at him, or she was sure she’d come again.

He pulled his mouth from her and nipped gently at her inner thigh, leaving a little mark. She blushed, knowing she would leave that one where it was. She liked seeing the proof of him on her body for days to come.

Instead of letting her legs drop from his shoulders, he pulled her further off the counter until she was sat snugly against his face and he lifted her up, kissing her softly between her sensitive folds as he carried her over to his couch. He dropped her on her back rather unceremoniously. As she bounced, she looked up to see him lick his lips clean of her. She whimpered at the sight.

She watched with parted lips as he peeled his shirt off and unbuckled his pants to let them drop to his feet. As he lowered himself onto her, he thought about how he had been wholly converted to a dessert-before-dinner fan.

* * *

“I’m sorry our date didn’t go according to plan.” Sakura said softly as they lay on his shuriken-printed comforter. He hummed as he ran his hand lazily over her bare back.

“I don’t think we’re cut out for regular dates, anyway.” He admitted. Still, he would have preferred if the whole “mating” conversation had never happened. She giggled against him as he thought about it.

“Pakkun said you would just need some practice _.”_ Sakura said with a teasing smile. “If you’re very dedicated, I’m not opposed to that.” She said with innocent, wide eyes, and a delicious pout. He made it a point to fuck her until her voice was raw from moaning. She didn’t have much to say after that.

She was falling asleep. He could feel it in the sluggishness of her thoughts, and could see it in the way her eyelids were dropping heavily. If he had to, he would keep this up until she could barely walk in the morning. He wondered if he should have slipped her an ambient, but he rebuked the thought immediately.

He was desperate to make her stay, but at what cost? He wasn’t willing to break the trust between them to make it happen. Besides, he knew that wouldn’t have worked on her. Her body was too efficient to succumb to something like that.

She was snoring softly against his chest. It wasn’t terribly late; they’d had their before-dinner treat, and then she’d allowed him to get back to his business in the kitchen. He’d had to wipe down the counters before he could bring himself to cook. The smell of her lingered everywhere; his cock was twitching painfully as he recalled it.

Once he’d finally made good on his promise for dinner, and she had sat at his table in that flirty, pink dress and no panties, making her happy moans and wiggles, he had fucked her again. And then again after that, for good measure. Now, she was happily passed out, and he was dreading what would come next.

He tried to stay awake for when she began to stir. He was hopeful that he could entice her into staying, and satisfy her well enough that she would fall back to sleep. Maybe he could continue that cycle until it was too late for her to meet her daybreak departure.

She was gone when he opened his eyes.

It was still dark out, thank the gods. He could still stop her. He knew he could. He wasn’t nearly as quick with a leg injury as he usually was, but he made it to her apartment fast enough. She was standing by her desk, packing freshly sharpened shuriken and kunai, her uniform donned and her mask sat staring up at the ceiling atop her bed. She turned to him, crouched in her windowsill, not looking terribly surprised to find him there.

“Don’t go.” He said simply. She sighed.

“I heard you, you know. Your plan to keep me at your apartment.” She said softly. Sadly.

“Don’t go, Sakura. You don’t belong in ANBU.” He pleaded. She shook her head.

“I have my orders. It’s a mission, like any other.” She said, sure of herself. She was wrong, and he knew it, even if she didn’t. Even if this mission was the same as any other, it was a gateway to some other horrible mission that would ruin her.

“Please don’t go.” He said, dangerously close to begging.

“After everything I’ve done, you think I can’t handle this?” She asked, feeling hurt and angry. He sighed. He knew this would go this way.

“You don’t belong there.” He insisted gently, lowering himself from the window ledge and into her room. He paused to look at the fox mask staring up at him.

“I’m strong enough.” She said, squaring her shoulders and meeting his gaze head-on, steeled for a fight. He knew she was strong, but this wasn’t about her strength. She was light and good, and ANBU wasn’t. She didn’t belong there. “I have orders.” She repeated.

“The Hokage will forgive you.” He said as he stepped toward her slowly. He took her hands in his and looked down at her imploringly, hoping she understood why he was doing this.

“I’m sorry, Kakashi.” She said with a sad look in her eye. “I’ll be fine.” It sounded like a promise, and he didn’t understand it until he felt the ground fall out from under him and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and the next few to follow are looooooooooooong whew thank u for sticking through it w me!! i hope you enjoyed it~
> 
> u can find me on tumblr @ bl1ndbraavosi for more info n some extra lil insights into swapped stuff. i have started compiling a playlist for this fic and i hope thats smth i can share w y’all!!


	26. The Team & the Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter deals with some heavy subject matter. There is mention of human sex trafficking and allusion to the sexual abuse of minors. Neither of these subjects are explicitly written about or described

With a sigh, Sakura placed Kakashi gently onto her bed. She should have known he wouldn’t have stayed asleep long enough for her to head out of the village, but she had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. She slipped a hand under his head and soothed the swelling, and then pulled his mask down to kiss him softly before she pulled away with one last sigh.

Sakura felt horrible leaving Kakashi the way she had, but really, what was she supposed to do? He would never have stopped pursuing her, until he convinced her to give up or compromised the mission altogether. She just hoped he would understand.

She also hoped his headache wasn’t too bad.

She wasn’t really _mad_ that he’d tried to undermine everything she’d been working toward. She had anticipated as much, which is why she had avoided any channel under his influence in her quest to get into ANBU. It was definitely frustrating that he seemed to think she couldn’t handle the nitty-gritty of the shinobi world, but she would prove him wrong. She wasn’t some delicate flower that was so easily tainted.

Being surrounded by mentally ill assassins had left her more than prepared for a little doom and gloom.

_Dear Idiot,_

_I’ll see you in a few days. Stop worrying so much._

_All my love,  
Sakura_

She snickered to herself as she signed her name, thinking about how he had completely lost his shit at the thought of her loving him. She almost wished she could stay behind just to see his reaction to _all my love_. He would no doubt turn the most adorable shade of pink, and splutter in awkward disbelief. Kakashi was too deadly to be so cute, but somehow he made it work. It was entirely unfair.

She slipped her mask over her face, glad to have something to hide the dopey smile that tugged at her lips.

She spared him one last wistful glance, knocked out cold on her bed, before leaving through her window. The mission scroll outlined three to five days for the mission’s completion, but she was really hoping it leaned in favour of the three days. Leaving him here in Konoha was proving to be difficult, especially after the way he had pleaded with her to stay.

Her run to the meeting point was spent thinking about nothing else. The look in his eye had been so sad and his thoughts so frantic as he wracked his brain, trying to think of some way to make her stay put. Under different circumstances, she was sure she wouldn’t have been able to refuse him. Still, if anyone understood the duties of a shinobi, it was Kakashi. It only hurt her that he didn’t understand that she knew those duties all too well, too.

He was no doubt upset that she’d gone over his head in this undertaking. She imagined that would only be overshadowed by his being clonked on the head until he was drooling onto her pillow. Hopefully three days was ample time for him to sort through those feelings. She would hate to come back to Konoha to his ire when there was a much more pleasant reunion on her mind.

She rolled her eyes at herself. She was already thinking of a reunion when she hadn’t even left the village yet. How utterly ridiculous she had become. She hadn’t been this infatuated with someone since she was sixteen and convinced she could cure Sasuke of his thirst for revenge with her tearful proclamations of love.

With a shudder, she praised herself for having outgrown that. She could never envision herself doing that now, in her current position, and certainly not with Kakashi. She’d rather thump herself on the head than slink back into that particular bad habit.

Then again, Kakashi hardly inspired the all-consuming, self-destructive obsession that Sasuke had. His presence in general was calming. A shocking realization when he was so completely annoying to her in nearly every way, but even as he grinded harshly on her nerves, he still managed to ease her into a more temperate state of being.

She wondered what effect she had on Kakashi; chronically arrogant, perpetually apathetic, and utterly immovable Kakashi. Maybe it was too bold of her to assume she’d influenced him in any significant way. She quite liked him the way he was, anyway. Though, he did appear to be lighter when they were together; less bogged down by all the devastation he’d encountered in his life. And Pakkun had said he smiled more when he was with her. That made her heart flutter; she loved him most when he was smiling, laughing, and light as air.

She squashed that down, along with all the nauseating twisting her stomach was doing. She loved him a normal amount, she told herself. The same way she loved Sai, and Naruto, and Ino, and even Sasuke, on most days.

Well, maybe not the _same way_ , she relented. But in equal measure, for sure. She could live with that.

She approached the meeting point seconds before her teammates. She grinned behind her mask; she hadn’t been part of a punctual squad in some time. The mouse and the hare appeared before her almost simultaneously, bursting through the leaves and landing lightly on their feet in near silence. She grinned at behind her mask again.

“This is different.” Mouse said, and Sakura could nearly hear the grin in her voice.

“ _Finally_ , I’m so sick of always dealing with men on these missions.” Hare said in exasperation. Sakura felt her shoulders relax, eased of tension she didn’t realize she’d been carrying. “Hey, Fox, they didn’t ask you to henge your hair or something? Seems like a dead giveaway. How many pink-haired nin are in the bingo books anyway?” Sakura snickered softly.

“Just the one. But it’s alright; I don’t plan on being caught, anyway.”

“I would expect nothing less of the Godaime’s apprentice.” Mouse said with wicked lilt in her voice. It didn’t take a genius to know whose buns were poking out from behind the mouse mask. Sakura had only sparred alongside Tenten in training before, and those were rare occasions. Still, she respected her greatly. The closest she had ever come to fighting with a weapons specialist was Kakashi, and that was really only because he seemed to be a specialist in just about everything he picked up. Annoying.

Hare was harder to determine. Sakura knew it was a Hyuuga, judging by the faint glow of those pale eyes beneath the mask and the flowing, bluish-black hair. If Sakura had to guess, she’d have said Hanabi; the girl had the confidence of a prodigy and carried herself with the grace of a clan heir. She wondered if Kakashi would have guessed as quickly as she had. Something told her he would have known sooner if he were standing beside her.

 _Annoying_ , she thought to herself. Still, under that annoyance was warmth that filled her entire body. Gods, she hoped that was a temporary feeling.

“Our target is only a day’s trek from here.” Tenten said. “Hare, you take point; you’ll be able to see any surprises coming our way. Fox, you’re in the rear. Optimal for med-nin, and you have the best chakra control. You’ll be able to sense the presence of any other chakra signatures and attacks.”

They formulated their plan easily, everyone in agreement with each other. Sakura was glad for that. After the shit-show of a mission she’d just come back from, it was nice to start off with sure footing. Not that she and Kakashi ever really had kinks in the way they worked together; they usually pulled their missions off pretty seamlessly. It was all the non-mission-related bits and pieces that had gotten complicated.

Complicated, but enjoyable, she thought with a smirk. She would take complications like burying moans in each other’s mouths, and stealing kisses under the moonlight without any complaints. She had a feeling she would be missing those complications very acutely when her squad was sat by the fire that night.

As they got further from Konoha, Sakura forced her mind to focus on the task at hand. She would not let herself get distracted from this mission. They were going to kick ass and take names, and when she returned to Konoha, ANBU would be begging to have her full-time. And she would turn them down, because she loved working at the hospital, and with Team Seven, and no amount of ANBU prestige would ever overrule that.

Even if she did feel like a badass in her uniform and mask.

They ran until they reached their mark, a few hours ahead of schedule. They weren’t due to make their hit until the following night, and they would need the daylight to scope out the area and devise a concrete plan. They made camp well out of their target’s range of sight, confirmed by Hanabi, who herself could hardly see the settlement from where they were stopped.

By the campfire, Sakura distracted her mind from conjuring any lust-fueled images by going over the mission details with her teammates.

“Hare will need to get in close to take him out. He uses a layer of chakra to shield himself from physical attacks.” Tenten said, her mask sitting atop her head, nestled snuggly between her buns. Hanabi was nodding in agreement, her own mask staring up at her from her lap. “I can take out a bulk of the guards without raising too many flags. I won’t need to use massive amounts of chakra to hit them from a distance and clear a path to our mark.”

“I can scramble our chakra signatures.” Sakura offered. Tenten and Hanabi smirked in appreciation. “The longer we stay hidden, the better. Do we know just how impenetrable this chakra shield is?”

“All physical attacks deflect off of it. Steel and skin alike.” Tenten said, shaking her head slowly. Sakura hummed in understanding.

“The gentle fist technique will get through it, no problem. I can damage his organs from outside the shield.” Hanabi said confidently. Sakura knew how effective the Hyuuga technique was; she’d seen it up close and personal a few times. Mending that damage could be tricky, even for her. She imagined their mark didn’t have the same medical expertise.

“I’ll follow closely behind Hare.” Sakura said. “I can back you up in the fight, and you’re at a greater risk of being injured than Mouse.” The three of them were in agreement.

“Which brings us to our final point of discussion; our mark.” Tenten said, unfurling an image of a handsome man with dark features. “Yokoyama Tatsuo.” Sakura stared at the picture, even though she’d already seen it within her own mission scroll. Yokoyama Tatsuo was a well-protected man; he had money and influence, and while his illegal activities were _known_ , they weren’t proven. Enter ANBU.

“I heard he has a taste for fine young women.” Hanabi said with unveiled disgust.

“Don’t we all?” Sakura jested.

“Emphasis on young.” Tenten said with a long sigh. _That_ had not been included in her mission scroll. And unlike Kakashi, she actually read hers thoroughly.

“Scum of the earth.” Sakura said with mild surprise.

“At least you won’t have to feel morally conflicted about this mission, Fox.” Tenten said with a wry smile.

* * *

The mission may not have been morally corrupting, but sending Hanabi in as a wayward traveller made Sakura feel icky. Undercover work was fine; it would certainly be easier to scope out the situation with someone on the inside, but seeing Hanabi dressed in a simple yukata that downplayed both her power and age made Sakura’s stomach turn.

Hanabi may have been nineteen years old, well into her adult life as a shinobi, as far as Konoha was concerned, but she looked no more than fourteen standing before her now. Sakura could kill Tatsuo with her bare hands for this, chakra shield be damned.

The killing intent must have been palpable, because Hanabi’s eyebrows rose comically, and though she couldn’t see Tenten’s face, the alarmed noise that came from under it was telling enough.

“Don’t worry, Fox.” Hanabi said with a sweet smile that reminded Sakura a little too much of Hinata. Unlike her sister, Hanabi was outwardly ferocious. Sakura had to force herself to relax. Hanabi was every bit the elite ninja Sakura was. She could handle this. _Maybe Kakashi is rubbing off on me_ , Sakura thought bitterly. “I’ll be out at sundown.” Hanabi said with a wicked smirk and a nod to the large doors overlooking the estate’s gardens.

She gave them a demure nod and an elegant bow in goodbye. Her etiquette would undoubtedly charm whoever was waiting for her at the estate, and Sakura felt considerably more comforted by that.

She and Tenten watched from the trees as Hanabi took the long route around the estate, where she would then approach the front gates as a weary, lost traveller. Tenten’s mask turned slightly toward Sakura.

“What are the odds she doesn’t just lose her shit and kill everything in her sight?” Tenten asked. Sakura chuckled under the mask.

“I bet she kills him before we even get through the back doors.”

“You’re on.”

* * *

True to her word, Hanabi was out at sundown, but things were definitely not going according to plan. Instead of giving them the agreed signal, Hanabi ducked into the bushes and re-emerged with an estate guard. Sakura knew it was a clone she’d transformed into a guard, but it put her on edge. She must have discovered something dire if it was worth putting their plan on hold.

She and the clone walked slowly through the gardens, giving wide berth to the other guards milling about the estate as they walked the perimeter. Clearly, no one suspected her of anything, which was a good sign. Still, she was very cautious with the pace of her stroll. Sakura noted that Hanabi was very good at keeping her cool under pressure; she wondered how long the little Hyuuga had been in ANBU.

Sakura and Tenten awaited her arrival in complete stillness. It felt like hours before she and her clone finally approached the trees in which she and Tenten were hidden. Finally, she stepped up to the shrubbery at the border of the estate, Byakugan activated as she ensured no one was around to see her as she stepped into the shadows of the trees. Tenten and Sakura jumped down from their branch to face her.

“Is there a problem?” Tenten asked immediately.

“No, I could have killed that bastard already.” Hanabi said with a scowl. Sakura grinned behind her mask. She totally would have won that bet. “There’s a party tomorrow night. Tons of swanky folk.”

“So…should we wait?” Sakura asked. “Hit them another night?”

“No, I think…I think they’re in on it.” Hanabi said, her frown deepening. “I saw documents in Yokoyama’s office. Travel documents for girls, mostly.”

“Forgeries?” Tenten asked.

“Probably.” Hanabi said. “The office was on lockdown. I snuck a look through the wall when no one was watching me.”

“What else?” Sakura prompted, seeing that Hanabi was distressed about something.

“A list of clients. Notable businessmen and lords.”

Tenten and Sakura turned their masked faces to each other and then back to Hanabi.

“Okay, new plan.”

* * *

The last thing Sakura wanted to do was leave Hanabi alone in that estate with Tatsuo, but they all agreed it was too suspicious for Sakura to also just _turn up_ at their door as another wanderer. Besides, modest though her curves were, she couldn’t pass for a teenager. She had suggested going in under a henge as Hanabi, just to get the younger kunoichi out if nothing else, but that had also been vetoed. Hanabi could discover too much with the Byakugan, and they simple couldn’t forfeit that.

Sakura understood and agreed, but she didn’t have to like it. She just had to content herself with the knowledge that Hanabi could stop a heart with one well-placed palm. Sakura had never had siblings; the closest she’d come to that was Sai and Naruto, but she couldn’t help but see Hanabi as her own sister. She wanted badly to protect her.

She had to keep reminding herself that Hanabi was fierce and vicious. Whoever had assigned her the hare as her animal had not known her very well.

Tenten and Sakura waited for sundown before they donned their own yukata—much more formal than that which Hanabi had worn—and then ran through the treetops until they came to the main road. Guests were arriving to the estate in abundance; she could tell these were wealthy people of influence by the clothes and caravans they arrived in.

Tenten hadn’t bothered disguising herself beyond her garments. Sakura, however, had used a henge to change her hair from bright pink to mousy brown, and had carefully hidden the diamond seal on her forehead. Few people had pink hair, and even fewer had the Strength of One Hundred seal on their forehead. If these people were truly shady, she was certain at least one of them would be in possession of one of the bingo books with her name and likeness in it.

“How did you manage to get into the bingo books anyway?” Tenten asked quietly as they walked on the side of the road, away from the carriages and their escorts.

“You disembowel enough rogue-nin and eventually some of them will want to disembowel you back.” She said with a pleasant smile. Tenten snorted a laugh into the sleeve of her yukata.

While they weren’t nearly as elaborately adorned as the other guests of the party, it was simple enough slipping into the estate. They had attached themselves to a rather large group of people, bowing their heads demurely as they followed in some great lady’s footsteps, putting on the air of ladies in waiting. Once they were ushered into the great room with the other guests, they separated.

Hanabi would be waiting in the gardens for however long it took them to get to her. Sakura made a beeline for the refreshments table, taking the opportunity to slowly step behind people filling their glasses, and listen for anything that might prove interesting. Across the room, Tenten was circling through whispering couples and groups, undoubtedly doing the same.

Unsurprisingly, Sakura didn’t find out much from the punch-bowl gossip group. Two cups in hand, she slowly made her way to the back doors overlooking the gardens. Hanabi was sitting under a canopy of roses and fairy lights with her personal guard, awaiting their arrival. Tenten joined them not five minutes later.

“Did you notice?” Hanabi asked, a wriggle of her foot the only indicator that she wasn’t as calm as she appeared to be.

“Well, they didn’t try very hard to hide it, did they?” Tenten said with a terse roll of her shoulders and a crack of her neck. Sakura smirked. She was getting ready for a fight.

“Idiots. Guess you can’t buy sense.” Hanabi said with a roll of her eyes. Tenten snorted in amusement.

“Aw, c’mon guys.” Sakura said with a playful pout. “They’re just doing us a favour.”

“Much easier to kill them when they’re all in one place.” Hanabi said with an enthusiastic nod. Sakura laughed quietly as she peered into the glass doors of the great room. Most of the men had made off into some back room to no doubt conduct their illegal, disgusting business. The women they’d left in their stead were milling about, twittering and swaying carelessly. Sakura wondered if they had any inkling of what the men were doing behind closed doors.

“Okay, but seriously, do you think I should switch up the duo buns?” Tenten asked with a self-conscious squeeze of her hair.

“No way! That’s your _thing_.” Hanabi said. Sakura grinned to herself. It was nice to be with girls for a change.

* * *

The estate was a truly magnificent structure and Sakura _almost_ felt bad about the disaster zone she had turned it into. Almost. The look of all these powerful, worldly men cowering before her made it well worth it. She was pretty sure whoever architected this feat of a structure would forgive her if they knew what depravity was occurring within its walls.

Regretfully, one person had made a daring escape, leaving his associates to the sharks in his departure. Yokoyama had done them one favour, though. In fleeing and turning against his business partners, he had left them fully willing to cooperate in the venture of his capture and execution. Now, they were collecting signed confessions from each of the partners. Sakura did not try to hide her disdain for them as she collected their signatures.

Tenten was hiding in the rafters, waiting for any runners. Fortunately for them, no one had the balls to try that. Unfortunate for Tenten, because she looked exceptionally bored, hanging limply on a wide wooden beam and twirling two kunai in each hand. Sakura stepped away from the room and into the now-empty great room. She looked around at the dust and debris that had crumbled down from the ceiling, evidence of the destruction that had been dealt on the floor above.

The other party guests had long since fled. Once that ceiling had started crumbling, they had taken that as their cue to go. Sakura wondered if they knew just what had been going on in the offices and dens above their lavish party. It seemed naive to think these women, mostly wives, had no notions of their husbands’ dirty deeds. Sakura wanted to hunt them down and demand answers, but they had other concerns to deal with first.

She stepped carefully over the shattered glass and crystal that littered the ground as she walked out to the gardens. All the guards were gone, having fled with the master of this estate. Certain that she was alone; Sakura summoned a small bit of Katsuyu.

“Sakura-san.” Katsuyu greeted her as she slithered toward her. “How can I help you?” The slug asked in her sweet, melodic voice.

“Good evening, Katsuyu-sama. I need you to take this to Tsunade-shishou, please. It’s very urgent.” Sakura said, strapping the scroll to Katsuyu’s body.

“Of course, Sakura-san.”

“Thank you, Katsuyu-sama.” Sakura said, ready to send her on her way but hesitating. Was it out of line to ask her to check on Kakashi? Probably.

“Is there anything else?” Katsuyu asked knowingly. Sakura shook her head to clear her jumbled thoughts.

“No. That’s everything. Thank you, Katsuyu-sama.” Sakura said again, bidding the slug goodbye. She would be home before long, she reasoned. There was no reason to check in with Kakashi, besides the fact that she was missing his company. She chided herself mentally. It had been three days; surely she could handle _three days_ without him by her side.

A crash from inside broke her from her thoughts and she returned to the room where Tenten and Hanabi were holding their men of affluence.

It seemed one of their VIPs was giving Hanabi a hard time. Sakura felt any peace she had just felt immediately seep out of her body as she saw the look on the man’s face. She readied a chakra scalpel and approached him with a humourless smirk, hidden beneath her mask.

“Who knows where Tatsuo has disappeared to?” She asked the room. Most of the men had the good sense to cower, but the few who didn’t lacked any sense at all. The one that had been eyeing up Hanabi spat at her from where he knelt on the ground. “Oh, that won’t do. I think you need to be reminded of your good manners.”

Sakura looked down on him with an ominous tilt of her masked face.

* * *

“ _Fuck_.” Hanabi swore lowly at the puddle of blood that was pooling quickly between the man’s legs. Sakura would love to see him touch another girl now. Tenten had returned to the ground now that all the occupants of the room had been thoroughly dissuaded from trying anything.

“Do you think they’ll be mad we mutilated one of them?” Tenten asked as she stared down at the weeping man. Sakura appreciated the use of “we”; it had been solely Sakura’s decision to maim and dismember him, but her team captain was willing to let it be a collective issue.

“Nah, we’ll be fine.” Sakura assured her.

“ _Fuuuuuuuuuck_.” Hanabi repeated.

“Hare. Focus.” Tenten said, calling Hanabi’s attention back to her, instead of to the man rolling in the fetal position on the floor. “We need to find Tatsuo.” She said quietly. Hanabi’s hare mask was bobbing up and down.

“My clone followed the other guards.” She whispered. “They can’t have gone very far; otherwise it would have come back to me already.”

Sakura could have kissed her, she was so pleased.

“Excellent work, Hare.” She praised. “I contacted the village with my summons. Backup should be here by morning to take care of these assholes.” She said, jerking a thumb over her shoulder to the room of cowering men.

“Thank the gods; I can’t wait to get out of here. They stink.”

“I think a few of them soiled themselves when Fox did her...you know,” Hanabi held up two fingers, “ _snip-snip._ ” She finished, mimicking scissors with her raised hand. She heard Tenten inhale sharply through her teeth as she shook her head.

“What? He deserved it.” Sakura said, pouting behind her mask as she crossed her arms in defiance. Neither of her teammates disagreed.

None of them felt comfortable leaving to rest. They decided to keep watch over their hostages together until reinforcements came. Sakura had thought they had a long night ahead of them, but it passed surprisingly quickly. She was astounded by the sheer stupidity of these upper-class men. One of them had actually asked her for a glass of sherry. When she asked how he planned to drink it with his hands bound behind his back, he had requested she serve it to him, sip for sip.

He didn’t ask for anything again after that, mostly because he couldn’t speak with a dislocated jaw.

Another had requested that Tenten light and hold a cigar for him to puff on. Tenten hadn’t bothered gracing him with a response; instead she bonked him on the head with the blunt end of a kunai and watched in satisfaction as he crumpled to the ground. It was as if none of them held any remorse or shame for what they’d been caught up in.

Sakura wondered if they would get away with it. She knew if it were solely up to Tsunade, there was not a chance in hell that that would ever happen. But some of the most wealthy and influential men in the Fire country were wrapped up in this, and she knew the council would likely try to protect them. Their “cooperation”, however unfruitful it had been, would likely sway the council in their favour.

The daimyo would likely lean in favour of forgiving these men, if she was being completely realistic. Collectively, these men controlled a great deal of trade and commerce for Fire. That wasn’t lost on Sakura, but she just hoped the lives they’d ruined would mean something. Aside from killing Tatsuo, she felt like it was all out of her control. It felt a little hopeless, she realized.

Tenten seemed to sense Sakura’s discontent and placed a hand on her shoulder. If she had to guess, she would bet her team captain was smiling softly under her mask. Sakura felt a little better knowing that her comrades were likely feeling the same insurmountable displeasure at this situation as she was. Perhaps that was why Tsunade had sent in an all-female squad; to ensure no corners were cut. Sakura would do everything in her power to get the most justice she could for the girls’ that had been taken.

It wasn’t long before reinforcements came. Sakura supposed it had been about ten to twelve hours, but it didn’t feel like much time had passed. Three ANBU walked through the door, cloaked and masked, but Sakura knew one of them well. She smiled behind her own mask at the familiar hawk that walked into the room. The squad leader introduced them as Team Yamaneko.

Sai tilted his head at the three of them; if he knew she was beneath that Fox mask, he gave no indication of it.

“We can take it from here.” The lynx-masked nin said gruffly. “Do you have a lead on the target?”

“I have a clone with them. When it’s safe to do so, it will cancel the jutsu and return to me.” Hanabi said. Lynx nodded in what Sakura assumed was satisfaction. She wanted to laugh. This cloak and dagger business was all so tense and serious. Maybe she really wasn’t cut out for it after all.

“We leave this to you then.” Sai said with an enigmatic tilt of his head. Sakura knew there was a small, tight-lipped smile on the other side of that head tilt. She smiled back even though he couldn’t see it. Team Nezumi exited the room promptly, allowing Team Yamaneko to conduct their business with the hostages.

“I need to get myself a summons contract, they are so handy!” Tenten said as the three of them stepped out into the estate gardens.

“Do you think Hawk is hot under that mask?” Hanabi asked as they made their way toward the tree line.

“No.” Sakura said.

“Yes.” Tenten said at the exact same time. The three of them burst into giggles.

* * *

Midway through the fourth night, Hanabi’s clone returned to her.

“Good news and bad news.” Hanabi said. “The good news is, I know exactly where they are, and they aren’t far.”

“That is good news.” Tenten agreed.

“What’s the bad news?” Sakura asked warily. Hanabi sighed.

“The clone didn’t exactly withdraw in discreet circumstances. I lost control.” She admitted with a sigh and a scowl of self-deprecation.

“So they know we’re coming, then.” Sakura said, feeling tension return to her body. Up until this point, the mission had felt easy, even lax. She had a feeling the fight had yet to begin.

“Gear up, girls. We’re going on the hunt.” Tenten had already slid her mask back over her face but Sakura could still see her eyes flashing dangerously.

It was hard to know what they’d be walking into, but they had to move quickly, otherwise risk the chance that Yokoyama would have moved on from his location. They had faith that the three of them would be quicker than Yokoyama and his henchmen. Hanabi’s clone had also seen other people in the hideout, but they had appeared to be a mix of both shinobi and civilians. Sakura would bet her life that the girls he’d kidnapped were there somewhere, as well. The realization that they were so close to freeing them filled the trio with newfound vigor.

Yokoyama and his men would likely use this time to prepare for their arrival. They anticipated walking into a trap, but being aware of that was already an advantage. Their initial plan for ambushing the estate was as good as any, they decided. With extra precautions, they would be successful. Sakura didn’t doubt that they would be successful; not with what was on the line, and not with how determined the three of them were.

She wondered vaguely if Tsunade had handpicked this mission and squad for her. ANBU missions were hardly ever so heroic and black-and-white. She had a fleeting worry that her shishou had some doubts about what Sakura could handle. She had to set that thought aside; it would do her no good now. She had a mission to complete, and it was one she believed in whole-heartedly. That was enough to keep her pushing for now.

They reached the hideout’s perimeter in hardly any time at all. Hanabi called for them to halt as she peered ahead and saw the first scouts that Yokoyama had posted. They appeared to be wholly unaware of what they were dealing with, Sakura realized. Foot soldiers would be useless against them. Tenten signalled for them to move east, slowly approaching the first two scouts in silence, while remaining hidden in the trees with Hanabi’s guide.

They crouched on a wide, sturdy branch, waiting for their targets to amble just a little too close for their safety. Sure enough, one of them stepped into their line of sight, and Sakura barely saw Tenten reach for her pouch before the kunai was buried deep in his skull. He hit the ground with a low thud. About thirty metres further east, they encountered the second scout. Much like the first, Tenten took him out without so much as a peep.

Tenten gave them the signal to drop to the ground below while she remained high up in the trees. Sakura nodded at Hanabi to lead them in while Tenten followed closely behind, leaping from branch to branch above them. Hanabi’s mask was moving gently from side to side as she compensated for the small blind spot at the back of her head. Whenever she spotted someone in her periphery, she would wave two fingers in their direction. The three of them moved together without hesitation.

Breaking through the surveillance to the hideout was too easy, Sakura thought. She wasn’t sure if it had been by design, to catch the three ANBU off their guard, but they had blasted through those surveyors without issue. Sakura hadn’t even laid hands on anyone yet. Tenten was quick with her weapons, and deathly accurate, never missing and never letting her targets make a sound as she took them out.

Hanabi was equally deadly and swift. When they happened upon three men closer to the entrance of the hideout, Tenten had taken out two, and the third had broken through to reach Hanabi. Sakura watched in amazement as she swirled expertly, palms raised and waves of chakra lashing outward to incapacitate her assailant. They were gone within the minute.

Sakura was beginning to feel a little redundant. As a med-nin, her primary role was supportive, and she knew that. Still, she hadn’t spent years training to become a strong fighter to just sit back and watch. Her teammates were efficient and skilled, and it left little need for her to step up. She placated herself with the thought that her particular brand of fighting hardly leant itself to reconnaissance. She was fairly certain their mark would notice chunks of earth falling down onto their heads and the ground around them quaked beneath her strength.

She smiled beneath her mask, daydreaming about Yokoyama Tatsuo’s smug face being buried in rubble at her hands. It would be a sweet justice to kill that man, she thought. She had never been the vindictive, murderous type, but if she would do it for anyone, it would be this man. Anyone who preyed on the innocent deserved to be strung up by their innards. She would be pleased to do that for him.

They came to the bottom of a wooded hill, where they faced four more guards and the door to the Promised Land. Hanabi whirled in a dome of blue chakra, overwhelming the guards with ease.

“Some ninja, some civilian.” Hanabi said as she scoped the entrance from the outside.

“The girls?” Tenten asked. Hanabi shook her head.

“I can’t see them. They must be hidden. These are soldiers.” Hanabi said, sounding deeply unimpressed. Sakura scoffed.

“Civilian soldiers? Gods, they really are making this too easy.”

Easy was a massive understatement, Sakura realized soon after. _Laughable_ would be a more apt description for the fight they faced when they entered the hideout. They had gone in under a henge of the guards they had just killed, and while it was unsurprising that the civilians hadn’t realized, Sakura was baffled by the nin who didn’t notice the chakra that encompassed the three of them.

Sakura was quite good as masking the signature of her henges and making them nearly undetectable, but she could feel the chakra aura on Tenten and Hanabi rolling off them conspicuously. She nearly scoffed aloud when they passed a group of shinobi who barely spared them a look as they passed them and continued down the halls of the hideaway.

“All that money and this is who he employs?” Sakura asked quietly in disbelief as they came to an empty corridor.

“I know, it’s almost offensive.” Tenten muttered back.

“We’re coming to the deepest, most guarded area.” Hanabi warned. “Up ahead there’s a large, heavily guarded room.”

“The girls?” Sakura asked. Hanabi shook her head.

“No, I don’t see them.” Sakura could hear the frown in her voice. “The room is filled with shinobi.”

“That’s strange. Your clone saw them in this hideout.” Tenten said.

“They must still be here. I’m sure Tatsuo would want to keep them close.” Sakura said, feeling her stomach twist in disgust.

“If they’re here, they’re very well hidden. I can’t see them anywhere.” Hanabi said as she tilted and turned her head about, trying to see if she had missed anything. It was clear she hadn’t.

“We’ll find them. First, we deal with Tatsuo.” Tenten said darkly. Hanabi nodded and indicated the direction of the room Tatsuo had barricaded himself within.

The trouble was that Tatsuo had surrounded himself with an abundance of nin who appeared to be far stronger than the ones they’d encountered up until that point. Not to mention, his own chakra signature was formidable. Sakura could feel it emanating powerfully from the other side of the wall. If they walked in, it would be a killing box, and they’d be far outnumbered. With only one entrance point, they didn’t have many other options.

In all his preparation to safeguard his own ass, and his precious commodities, Tatsuo had neglected to employ a sensory type who would warn of any intruders on the premises. The stupidity of some people never ceased to amaze her. For the second time, she wondered how these nin came to be classified as S-Class. Yokoyama Tatsuo had the intelligence of a B-Rank villain at best. This was all very unimpressive to her.

Tenten nodded at her sharply and Sakura landed a hard kick to the steel door that separated them from occupants of the room. The door crumpled beneath her foot and flew off its hinges and into the room, taking out a couple people on its way. Sakura hoped that none of the people in its wake were Tatsuo; she wanted to deliver his comeuppance personally.

“I don’t suppose you’d like to hand over Yokoyama Tatsuo and make everyone’s lives a little easier?” Hanabi asked as she crouched low in a fighting stance in front of Sakura. Tenten had vaulted herself into the room and was hanging upside-down from the ceiling, brandishing kunai. One of the more stupid nin—which was saying something for this lot—threw a shuriken at her with a snarl. It embedded itself into the ceiling beside her foot and the mouse mask turned slowly to regard him coolly from above.

Once the kunai landed clean through his eye, all hell broke loose.

“Get to Tatsuo.” Sakura said lowly. “I’ll get these assholes.” Hanabi nodded and vaulted herself over the incoming wave of nin toward the large man watching smugly from the back of the room. Tenten was moving around quickly from above, raining down sharp weapons and watching Hanabi’s back while she took on Tatsuo. That left Sakura largely alone to deal with the onslaught of average shinobi that approached her.

She’d give them bonus points for pizzazz. They attacked her with an impressive vigor, but she supposed blatant bravery was a form of stupidity in itself. Still, it was embarrassingly easy to knock them down. She took them out, two at a time, nailing them with blows so hard they took out the person coming in behind them.

“Fucking hell.” One of them muttered as they dodged her first and watched it fly past them and into one of their comrades. His face was comically shocked as he watched his fellow guard’s face cave in under her fist.

“You probably should have given up Tatsuo.” She told him with an-almost sympathetic tilt of her head.

“A guy’s got to make money, you know?” He said.

“I do.” She said cheerily. “So you’ll forgive me for shattering every bone in your body. A girl’s got sick bastards to kill, you know?” The look that passed over his face was comically dubious but when her foot caught his side and she felt his ribcage shatter beneath it, his expression was quickly overcome by one of immense pain. She would have felt bad if he hadn’t chosen the sleaziest of employers.

A strangled cry tore Sakura’s attention away from her fight and she looked across the room to see Hanabi lifted off her feet by her neck before she was flung ruthlessly against a wall. Tenten let a barrage of weapons fly at Tatsuo, but it was useless. Every single one bounced off him as he stalked toward Hanabi’s limp body.

“Pretty thing…what a shame.” Sakura heard him mutter as he picked her up off the floor and cast her mask aside. Sakura was vaguely aware of a growl that escaped her as she vaulted over the remaining nin in the room, stepping and flipping over them as she headed straight at Tatsuo. He looked at up her with a raised brow as her foot came down on him.

She was aware of her leg colliding with a force field of energy, feeling his chakra shield flare against the impact of her blow. She was blinded by a flashing blue light, and she could feel the skin of her leg blistering with the familiar pain of a chakra burn. There were shouts chorusing all over the room, but she couldn’t tell who, or why, only that her throat felt raw and then suddenly, she was flying backwards, unable to slow down or stop.

She was certain she heard someone shout her name, but she couldn’t make sense of it. She felt herself slam hard against a flat surface, back-first, and _fuck_ that had hurt, but then her head snapped back against the same surface and there was no more pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh not-so-sexy chapter. i hope you liked it!!  
> tumblr: bl1ndbraavosi


	27. The Purge & the Apartment

Kakashi had woken up in Sakura's bed, the sun bright in the sky, and he knew immediately that he had failed. With how sluggish he felt, he could only assume she'd drugged him to keep him from interfering. He'd have been angry except that he was pretty sure he deserved it. If he had been in her position, he likely would have done the same thing.

He thought Sakura had a little more self-preservation than he did, though.

He had laid there for awhile, thinking about what it meant that she had gone, and that she had known he was plotting to keep her from going, but had still stuck with him that night. She couldn't have been angry, he supposed. She didn't seem angry when he tried to stop her again. He had only picked up on her sadness and determination.

She was determined to follow through with this mission, and she was sad to leave him. That was something, he supposed. He could lick his wounds with that, even though he still felt on some level that he had lost some part of her. If she came back his same bright, warm Sakura, then he would wait with bated breath until the next mission. He knew all too well that eventually, one of those missions would chip away at her. One day, she would grow cold and hard. He couldn't bear to watch that happen.

Perhaps he could speak to Tsunade-sama about it. She certainly had Sakura's best interests at heart, but he worried she was already a little suspicious and Kakashi and Sakura's relationship. The last thing he needed was for the Godaime Hokage to string him up by his balls for having the nerve to lay hands on her apprentice.

He quite liked his balls where they were. Besides, they came in handy for when it was time for him to lay hands on the Godaime Hokage's apprentice.

From what he pulled from Sakura's thoughts, this mission would last between three to five days. He hadn't spent so much as twelve hours away from her in what felt like a year. It had only been about a week, but after being so close to her, physically and mentally, he felt strange being apart from her and knowing he wouldn't just get to see her at any point in the next few days. It left him with a strangely hollow feeling in his stomach.

So he lay in her bed a little longer, enjoying her scent everywhere around him. He could even smell that the two of them had been together on this bed. She hadn't changed the sheets yet, since they'd spent an entire night enjoying each other intimately. He supposed he would have to go home and change his sheets. Sakura had made it a point to fuck right on top of the shuriken-printed comforter, because for some reason, she was endlessly amused by his chosen theme of decor.

Shit. Thinking about her was not going to make these days pass any quicker.

He needed a shower to get her scent off of him, wash his sheets so he didn't dream about her—although, he was pretty sure that was unavoidable, clean sheets or not—and do whatever else he needed to do in order to get her off his mind. It wasn't that he minded thinking about her; it was that he couldn't seem to think about anything else.

And now she was off on some mission, being brilliant, solidifying her standing in ANBU, probably pissed off at him. She was so beautiful when she was pissed off at him. Her flushed cheeks, lips peeled back over an angry snarl, and bright eyes gleaming, scrutinizing him. The way her muscles tensed when she was ready for a fight was a perfect reminder of the way they tensed when she came for him.

 _Shit_. There he went again.

He rolled off her bed. Clearly, this was not helping. He was about to climb out the window when he saw the little note folded on her bedside table, clearly meant for him, since it was addressed to a 'Dear Idiot'. He picked it up and pocketed it with a small smile to himself. She was definitely not angry if she had taken the time to leave him a little love note.

He could practically hear her; _what kind of love note starts with 'Dear Idiot'?_ He smirked to himself. She had really only called him an idiot when he was endeared to her. He had initially found it strange that she insulted him when she found herself feeling attached to him, but he had come to understand that it was one of her idiosyncrasies and he actually quite liked that. Somehow, being called an idiot felt a lot better than some other nonsensical pet name.

He thought back to how 'Cherry Pie' had come about. She had not been a fan of that. He wouldn't try to use that on her unless he was trying to get her angry at him. Perhaps he would welcome her back as such; five days without Sakura's rage was going to be hell. He'd need to be satiated the moment she returned and calling her Cherry Pie was sure to get the ball rolling.

Besides, the name wasn't totally unfitting. She really did taste so sweet.

Although, teasing her within an inch of orgasm and then denying her was also a lot of fun, he thought. And she really did make the most wonderful noises. He wondered if his neighbours would complain about all the racket they had made in his apartment last night. She had been particularly vocal, but then, he had been particularly brutal in his attempts to over stimulate and exhaust her.

In hindsight, that probably hadn't been the smartest thing to try on a med-nin like Sakura, who had far more stamina and control over her body than he could ever dream to have. He sighed. Maybe he really was an idiot.

Fuck. He'd done it again. He was halfway home and he'd spent the entire walk thinking about her.

This was impossible; how was he supposed to get her off his mind?

He would have to purge himself of her, one bit at a time. Starting with a shower.

That proved complicated, because in the shower it was all too easy to remember how she had looked on her knees, with his cock in her mouth. So he had jerked off in the shower thinking about that. He counted showering as a fail in the Sakura-purge mission. At least he didn't smell like her anymore, he reasoned. He was sure that would help quell the never-ending onslaught of Sakura-centric thoughts.

His next point of action was his sheets. That was another easy one, except that the laundry facilities in his building had been out of service for about a year now, and so he'd been using Sakura's en-suite laundry for the better part of that time. The better part meaning all of it. She hadn't minded because all his things could go out in one load and then he'd be gone. Sometimes she could even con lunch out of him.

He had let himself into her apartment to wash his sheets and some of his clothes while he was at it, but yet again, he was overwhelmed with thoughts of her. As he threw the load in, he realized that laundry days with Sakura would likely be much more fun with the added benefit of sex to their relationship. It was easy for him to picture her sat atop that rumbling dryer, moaning shakily as the vibrations rolled through her while he fucked her.

To get his mind off that, he decided to sit in the living room, away from the laundry machines. But then her couch cushion hiding spot was at his fingertips, and he was staring at the wilted table where he'd made her scream his name, first in ecstasy and then in anger because he had broken her kitchen table. Even the countertops were reminder of how he'd put his mouth on her, and how she had tasted. She had sung so sweetly when he licked her.

So, laundry definitely hadn't helped clear his mind. But it did give him clean sheets. He had hope that he would sleep easier with that, in the very least.

The rest of her was not so easy to rid himself of. He kept finding pink strands of hair stuck to him, and he had no idea where they were coming from. At first he had though they must have been on his clothes, so he changed. Still, he would feel a tickle on his hand, and sure enough, there was a long pink strand dangling from his fingers. He had washed his hair, so her strands weren't caught there, either.

He could only deduce that it was divine intervention, hell-bent on keeping him miserable.

He had already cleaned his kitchen of her, which was a relief, but the couch was a different beast all together. Short of throwing it out and getting a new one, he wasn't sure how he could remove her from it. All his cleaning products were non-scented and did absolutely nothing to mask the smell of her that lingered in the air, and the only scented products he _did_ have were things Sakura used. That definitely would defeat the purpose of this entire exercise.

He realized entirely too late that his objective to not think about Sakura had resulted in an entire day spent doing chores while he thought about Sakura. He leaned back on that green couch, trying to ignore the scent of her that lingered and accepted that maybe this was just how it would have to be for awhile. He wondered if she was as consumed with thoughts of him. Probably not. She seemed to be in much better control over this situation than he was.

He raised his head to look at the bookshelf opposite of where he was sat. On the fourth shelf, in the fifth book from the left, he knew Sai's sketch of Sakura was tucked away neatly. He debated looking at it, now that he had the firsthand experience to compare it to. He would purely be fact-checking, he told himself. He could hear her calling him a perv, and it brought a smile to his face.

Sai's sketch was pretty spot on, he had to admit. It was clear Sai had drawn her purely from the perspective of an artist studying a model, but still, the sketch stirred something in Kakashi. He sighed to himself. This was entirely counterproductive, but now that he was looking upon the sketch, he couldn't bring himself to fold it up and go on about his day. Sai had captured her perfectly, from the length of her legs, to the dips and curves of her taut torso, all the way to the tips of her long, slender fingers.

In the sketch, she was lounged across a couch, her figure tensed in a full-body stretch. Kakashi could follow the tension in her body easily, from the tips of her fingers on her outstretched hands, extended above her head and over the arm of the couch, down to her arched neck and back, then further to where her legs were snapped straight and flexing tightly, and finally coming to her toes, curled back as her feet pointed against the other end of the couch.

All the tense lines of her body were juxtaposed with the softness of her flesh. The curve of her thighs and hips, the round fullness of her ass, pressed down into the cushions, and her supple breasts, arched high in the air. Her face was poking out between her arms, mouth dropped in a wide yawn, eyes tightly closed, and brow knotted.

He put the sketch away before his mind could go any further. Already, he was half-hard thinking about that body beneath his.

Instead of focusing on her body, he focused on his own. She had healed his leg for the most-part, but there was still some pain. Having learned from the best, he was confident he could take it from where she left off. She'd already handled the worst of it, and all that was left were damaged soft tissues. He was fairly certain he wouldn't have another crossed-wire mishap with this sort of healing.

Once he'd done a good chunk of that, he went about his own training regimen. Not nearly as comprehensive as usual, but it did help take the edge off a bit; the edge being an insurmountable sex-drive, charged by one pink-haired minx. As he curled into another sit-up he couldn't help but wonder if she was feeling as insatiable as him. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted her, no matter how many times he had her. He could (and nearly had) fucked her on nearly every surface in her apartment and his, but still he wanted more.

With a growl, he sat up and made his way back to the shower. He turned the water on, the tap all the way to its coldest setting, and stood beneath the punishing spray. Sex was just sex, he told himself. He was no slave to his desires, never had been and he was certainly not about to become one.

That seemed to subdue him a bit. He stepped out from the cold water feeling refreshed and invigorated. The day was done, and it had been a miserable failure of an attempt to not obsess over Sakura, but he always had tomorrow. He was optimistic that he would perform better in the morning.

* * *

Day two without Sakura hadn't started off any better. He had woken up with an erection, thanks to his subconscious barraging him with reminders of her all night long. He didn't give into the urge to touch himself and think of her this time. He lay in his bed and forced his arousal to pass.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just arousal that had him on edge. He had some strange, nagging feeling that something was off, and he just couldn't shake it. He distracted himself with a rigorous training session, though no how intensely he trained, thoughts of Sakura prevailed.

He decided to visit Kita that afternoon, knowing that if he neglected her, Sakura would be furious. It wasn't his first choice on how to spend his day, but he hoped it would at least prove to be a worthy distraction, considering his first choice was currently trading her soul for a porcelain mask.

Kita wasn't surprised to see him when he knocked on her door, but she was pleased. He just barely managed to resist asking her if she'd sensed him coming, but he thought that was probably a touch too cruel.

"Kakashi-kun, I'm very happy to see you again." Kita said with a demure smile and a duck of her head as they walked the streets of Konoha. He felt some of his surly attitude ease as they walked together. It was easy to distract himself from his problems when Kita's were so much more consequential. She seemed to be in better spirits than when they'd arrived in Konoha, but she was anxious to know if he had any news.

"The investigation is ongoing," Kakashi said, keeping his tone soft. "The Hokage can't sanction a new mission until they've gathered all the information they can."

"What about the man Sakura-san captured?" Kita asked with a furrowed brow.

"They're interrogating him. Once they've finished, I'll be the first to know." He assured her. "Sakura is determined to help you." He added with what he hoped was a comforting smile. Kita smiled in return, her cheeks pink, so he supposed he had been successful in that.

"And you?" She asked as she peered up at him from under her thick eyelashes. "Are you determined to help me?" There was that emotion again; he had no idea what it was. The arrogance in him wanted to say it was admiration, or yearning, but there was something calculating in it that made him pause. He looked away. He wasn't sure if he was thinking too deeply into it, but his instincts were rarely wrong.

"I will do everything in my power to fulfill my mission." He assured her with another eye-creasing smile. She seemed satisfied with that, and they continued to roam around the hub of Konoha for a little while longer.

Kita had little money for food, and whatever else she might need. It wasn't really his burden to carry, but nevertheless, he bought them a modest lunch that they enjoyed together while Kita marvelled at the sights of Konoha. She had never been to a village so large before.

After awhile, he returned her to her accommodations, promising to see her again soon. She had smiled up at him sweetly, clasping his hand between both of hers and thanked him profusely. He thought it was a bit much for a measly gyoza lunch, but he awkwardly accepted her thanks. He slumped over in relief once her door closed behind her.

Spending time with Kita had provided some distraction, but he was back to his relentless thoughts on this whole situation with Sakura.

He supposed a visit to the memorial would help him sort through it all. After all that had happened in the war, Kakashi still couldn't help but mourn the loss of his friend. The boy he'd known had not been the same Obito he'd fought in the war. That boy had died in that cave, where Kakashi had left him.

He wondered what he would have had to say about this situation; about Kakashi sleeping with his teammate. His former student. Every time he reminded himself of that, he felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. He should feel worse about this, he chided himself. He should be ashamed of how badly he wanted her, and not just her body. He wanted her time, and attention, and he wanted to be her priority. He should feel _wrong_ about it, but the only thing that felt wrong was that she wasn't there with him in that moment.

Obito would have been no help, Kakashi thought. He would have encouraged him, probably; anything to get him away from Rin, not that he had ever gone there anyway. Rin would have told him to be happy, and Sakura clearly made him that. That realization ran through him like ice.

When was the last time he had been happy?

 _Two days ago_ , he thought to himself as he recalled the sight of her standing in his living room, surrounded by his ninken. Before that, it had been standing in the Hokage's office, watching her cheeks go pink as he filled their heads with unsavoury thoughts. Or climbing into her bathtub and holding her close to his body, and the entire evening that followed. The campfire. The tent before the campfire.

Everything his mind came up with was Sakura. What a fucking mess.

Over the last few years, every happy memory had something to do with Sakura. Sitting in her apartment while her washing machine was running, humming disinterestedly while she droned on about some new medical procedure. Training with her nearly every chance they had, with Team Seven, or just the two of them, it didn't matter. All their missions together, no matter how well or how poorly they'd gone, they always seemed to make it out fine because Sakura was there with him.

His mind must have been clouded with lust, he thought. There's no way one kunoichi could have made herself such a pivotal point of his life without his knowledge. He had to pull himself together. He'd gone days without her before. Months even, when she went on diplomatic missions on behalf of Tsunade-sama. By comparison, three days should be easy. It was already day two, one more day would be nothing, he told himself.

Maybe he needed to wean himself off of her. Was it possible to be addicted to a person? Vices had never really been his issue before; he'd never been so consumed by something in his life. Usually his downfalls were all his own.

He stood at the cenotaph for a long time. He wasn't really sure how long, but the sun had set, so if he had to guess, he would say he'd been there for _too long_.

Obito and Rin hadn't been very helpful, he thought in dismay. Perhaps Minato-sensei could help, but the thought of confiding in his old sensei that he was involved with a woman who was not only his former student, but also had been the object of Naruto's affection for many years was too complicated to process. What would Asuma have said? He wondered.

With a sigh, he realized all his friends—dead and alive—would likely have said the same thing. _Who cares? Go be happy._ Kakashi had never been very good at that. That was possibly the only thing he'd never been good at.

With the sun low in the sky now, he decided to call it a day. He'd failed, yet again, to keep his mind off of her, but then he was beginning to feel that it was a hopeless mission. He had already given into the physical desire she inspired, so was it really so bad to give into this as well?

By the time his head hit his pillow that night, he had more questions than answers. He sincerely hoped she would be returning the next day, because he wasn't sure if he could continue on like this.

* * *

Kakashi spent the third day an anxious mess. He had been wandering the village, going back and forth between the gates, the Hokage tower, ANBU headquarters, and Sakura's apartment, waiting for some news of her return. Of course, it never came.

The guards at the gate were wary of him constantly checking in. One of them had thought they were on probation, because what other reason could Copy-Ninja Kakashi have to constantly check in on something as mundane as gate-duty. Kakashi didn't tell him it was just because he had a pink-haired kunoichi out on a black ops mission, and was in dire need of her return so he could stop feeling like he'd swallowed a pumpkin whole.

Instead he'd marched around, glaring at everything, putting positively everyone in his vicinity on edge. Good, he thought, because if he had to suffer this frustration, he was going to take them down with him. Misery loved company, and Kakashi was an expert on misery.

He bumped into Tenzou on his way back to ANBU headquarters. It hadn't escaped his notice that Tenzou tried avoiding him, but injury or not, that wasn't about to happen. When Kakashi cornered him, he laughed awkwardly and looking around nervously, probably looking for an escape route.

"Hey, senpai." Tenzou drawled with a tight smile and shifty eyes. "I heard you've been poking around HQ today."

"Sure have." Kakashi said shortly.

"Any reason in particular?" He asked as he shifted awkwardly on his feet.

"Oh, you know; same old." Kakashi said nonchalantly, blocking Tenzou abruptly when he tried to quickly sidestep him.

"Oh, that's nice." Tenzou said with a tense nod. "Well, if you'll excuse me—"

"You wouldn't happen to know who else went on that mission, would you?" Kakashi asked, not bothering with the false pleasantries any longer.

"What mission is that?" Tenzou asked tersely, still darting from foot to foot, and glancing around. Kakashi wondered if he had to pee.

"Tenzou, I hold great respect for you, and I happen to be in a bit of a bind. Surely, you can trust me with this." He said softly with a forcefully cheery grin that seemed to actually terrify Tenzou.

"I only know their codenames."

That was start, at least.

* * *

Tenten and Hyuuga Hanabi.

He had gone down quite the rabbit hole to get that information, but now that he had it, he wasn't sure what to do with it. He didn't know much about Tenten other than what he'd seen of her on Team Gai. At the very least, he could rely on her to have an unparalleled work ethic; Gai was nothing if not determined. A weapons-specialist would pair well with Sakura's fighting style, he supposed.

Hyuuga Hanabi was another problem altogether. He knew she was a prodigy of the Hyuuga clan; the strongest of the clan with Hyuuga Neji gone. He couldn't dig up much on her, because of her political standing, but at least he knew she was strong. Overall, they had put together a good team; one that he was fairly certain would ensure a successful mission and the safe return of his medic.

But now, it was late into day three and there had yet to be a word about the progress of the mission. He had done this a hundred-thousand times; he knew it was perfectly normal to not receive word by this point, but he couldn't help but feel agitated.

It had been three days since Sakura had been in his home, but he still smelled and saw her everywhere. If it wasn't a pink strand of hair, it was the damn half-eaten homemade dog biscuit one of his ninken had left under his coffee table. His couch and his pillows still smelled like her, despite his efforts. He was pretty sure she was just stuck in his nostrils at this point. It was infuriating.

"Whoa, someone's in a mood." Genma said as Kakashi stalked over to the mission board that he had the misfortune of standing beside.

"Fuck off." Kakashi muttered as he looked at the board, not at all surprised that his name was absent from the list.

"What's up with your leg?" Genma asked after a beat of silence. "You piss Sakura-chan off? Usually she heals you up right away." Genma wasn't saying anything out of the ordinary, or particularly offensive, but every word grated on Kakashi. He had to bite back the snarl that threatened to escape him at the mention of Sakura.

"She's away on a mission." He said tensely, instead.

"Ah." Genma said in understanding. "Guess I'll have to put off that check-up." Kakashi felt his back tighten. He kept his eyes locked on the board in front of him, even though Genma was looking him in the face, trying to make conversation.

"Sakura's your regular doctor?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant but probably sounding threatening, if the way Genma backed away was anything to go by.

"Yeah…"

It was well within the scope of Kakashi's skills to break into hospital records and rectify that. Genma was harmless, he supposed, and Sakura would never actually stand for any funny business—at least, not any that she didn't willingly take part in—but he took it upon himself to remove the prospects. While he was at it, he moved Genma over to one of the surlier, elderly doctors and put him in for a colonoscopy, even though his records showed he had had one not three months ago.

He tried not to dwell on the fact that Sakura had been the doctor on record to perform that exam on him. The last thing he needed was to think about Sakura getting up close and personal with Genma while his pants were around his ankles. He could only imagine the sorts of come-ons he had used on her in that situation.

He chided himself on how ridiculous he was being. He'd had the same examination performed on him by Sakura, and it had been nothing but horrendously awkward. Logically, he knew it was the same, if not worse, for every other man she had ever performed one on. Still, he figured he was better safe than sorry.

Sakura would be furious when she found out. Would he be able to play it off as someone else's doing? Maybe some incompetent newbie or a jealous nurse…

"Hey! Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts by a very loud, very obnoxious voice. He kept walking, hoping Naruto would let him go, but of course, the only predictable thing Naruto ever did was be annoying. "Did he not hear me?"

"Of course he did. He's ignoring you." Kakashi heard Sai say as the voices followed behind him, getting closer.

"Why would he ignore me?" Naruto asked furiously.

"Because you're loud and annoying." Sai said in his calm, dulcet tone and Kakashi would have laughed except even that was grating on him.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto bellowed, so loud everyone on the road turned to stare at Kakashi and the two young men that were hot on his trail. With a sigh, Kakashi turned to face them.

"Hm?" He asked apathetically. "I thought I heard someone call my name." Naruto pouted at him, deep in thought while Sai looked between the two of them in bored disbelief.

"Kakashi-sensei…you're getting old and deaf."

"He's obviously lying, dickless."

" _Eh_? Kakashi-sensei, is that true?" Naruto demanded, getting louder by the minute.

"No, never." Kakashi said with a happy crease of his eye. "If you'll excuse me." Kakashi turned to leave.

"Hey, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Not here. Obviously." Sai answered.

"She's usually with Kakashi-sensei. Say, Kakashi-sensei…weren't you on a mission with her?" Why did every conversation turn to Sakura? Kakashi felt every last nerve in him snap.

"Do you need something, Naruto?" He asked abruptly. The blond man recoiled in surprise and scrutinized him with a deep frown. Kakashi was pretty sure he could see smoke rising from his ears.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" He asked finally with another pout.

"How the _fuck_ am I supposed to know?" Kakashi asked helplessly. He'd been wondering the same exact thing for the last three days, and _why_ did everyone think he knew where she was, or what she was doing, or why she smelled so nice all the time?

Okay, no one asked him the last one, but it was a valid question, and he could _still fucking smell her_ everywhere.

"You were the last person that was on a mission with her, it's reasonable to assume you would know if she was leaving the village again." Sai said with a thoughtful scratch of his chin, which turned out to be way more annoying than anything Naruto could shout.

"Well, I don't." He said shortly.

"It's odd she didn't tell you she was leaving…" Sai continued musing. Naruto was nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

"Yeah, well. Apparently there are plenty of things she hasn't told me." He said, more to himself than anyone else.

"…Weird." Naruto said, still scrutinizing him.

"I get the feeling Kakashi-senpai is not being completely forthcoming." Sai said with a tilt of his head.

"I'm not her fucking keeper! I don't know where she is, I don't know what she's doing, and I don't know how she always smells like a goddamn garden!" Kakashi snapped.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"You've never been so brash with us before; perhaps there is something you need to get off your chest?"

Kakashi teleported away before he could kill one of them.

* * *

By day four people were actively avoiding him. He would have been offended if he weren't so relieved.

If there was anything more annoying than trying not to think about Sakura and utterly failing, it was being constantly reminded that other people were thinking about her too. He couldn't have a single interaction with someone without them bringing her up. When had that started? He'd never noticed it before.

He'd also never missed her so aggravatingly before. Gods. He _missed her_. _What a fucking mess_.

How was he supposed to be formidable and deadly when he was so busy missing her? How had this happened? He never consented to this. He expressly remembered inviting her on a mission, and even remembered agreeing to everything else that had taken place between them, but not _this._ He had not seen this coming.

Children _actually_ hid when he walked by.

This was beyond ridiculous. He had to put a stop to it. How did one stop missing someone? He had missed his father after he died, but he hadn't really dealt with that in a reasonable manner. The same could be said for Obito, and Rin, and Minato-sensei, and just about every other person in his life. How did you stop missing someone that was alive?

He'd never really encountered that before, he realized. Everyone had died on him.

Something gripped his heart tightly in his chest. What if Sakura was next? It was a worry he'd had since they'd started becoming close. A worry that had grown intensely over the last week, and now it was taking over his whole life. Could he deal with another loss like that? He'd spent his entire adult life avoiding bonds that would set him off-kilter when they inevitably disintegrated.

The mystics' prophecy echoed around in his head. Profoundly alone. Did he believe that? He could swear up and down that he thought mysticism was horseshit and nothing but nonsense, but the truth was he _had_ been alone for most of his life. Surrounded by people, but alone where it counted. It wasn't for lack of effort on his friends' parts; he couldn't honestly blame anyone but himself for that, he supposed.

Maybe it was all self-inflicted and he could break that curse just by letting someone in? That seemed unlikely.

"You're terrorizing the citizens." Tsunade said with a quirked eyebrow and a deep-set frown. He wondered if she frowned at Sakura this way. _Fuck me, I need to stop thinking about Sakura_.

"Probably." He said. He was pretty sure he said the corner of her lip lift just slightly in an involuntary twitch of amusement.

"I can't have you frightening children and interrupting my guards, Kakashi." She said sternly. "Aoba said you checked on them _six times_ yesterday at the gate."

"The protection of Konoha is ever shinobi's responsibility." Kakashi said, shifting a little awkwardly as he remembered reaming out the chunin for not keeping detailed notes in five-minute intervals.

"And all your drop-ins at ANBU?" She asked, her eyebrow rising impossibly high into her hairline. He felt his lips curl down into a frown. Someone had ratted on him. "Is this about Sakura?" She asked, squinting in suspicion. The Godaime was many things, but an idiot was not one of them. He met her gaze blankly.

"Sakura is in ANBU?" He asked evenly. Tsunade stared at him suspiciously for a moment before grunting in resignation.

"Whatever. Just stop shouting at people. Poor Naruto was a disaster." Kakashi blinked at her in innocence. He didn't see how that was any different for Naruto. Honestly, he was more concerned that he had lost control at all. That had never happened to him before.

"Understood." He said with a bow of his head. "Is there anything else, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade regarded him closely, probably searching for signs of facetiousness. He certainly felt a little spiteful, but he had enough self-control, even now, that he clamped down on it. Besides, all unpleasantness was most definitely not directed at Tsunade.

Although…it was her call inevitably that made Sakura's joining ANBU possible. She could have easily blocked it, but she hadn't. For all Kakashi knew, she had pushed Sakura towards ANBU. Suddenly, all of his unpleasantness _was_ directed at Tsunade.

"The interrogation of Sakura's hostage has rendered interesting results. I thought you ought to know." She said, still scrutinizing him closely. "Is there a problem, Hatake?" She asked after a beat, clearly seeing that his agitation had grown. He forced himself into an exaggerated slump to give off an air of carelessness.

He hadn't been wound _this_ tight since he was seventeen, and horny as all hell for following the rules. Looking back on it, maybe he hadn't really changed all that much. Although, he had certainly found new interests, besides a rulebook.

"No, Hokage-sama." He said, hopefully not sounding as wound up as he felt.

"He's been siphoned of chakra." Tsunade said, relenting on her suspicion of him for now. That _was_ an interesting finding, one that actually provided temporarily relief from his aggravation and obsession.

"Siphoned?" He asked, surprised. Tsunade nodded. "That corroborates Kita's story…" He said thoughtfully. At least that was something. "Was there anything else?"

"One of the Yamanakas was able to pull a memory before he died."

"Died?" Kakashi asked, surprised. Tsunade nodded solemnly.

"Suicide." Martyrdom was more like it. "They saw how Kita escaped. She was being tortured by someone, a woman."

"Her aunt. That's what she said in her interrogation with me." Kakashi supplied. Tsunade hummed, unconvinced.

"Yes, well, what Kita didn't mention was that she killed her before she could be killed herself."

Kakashi thought about that. It wasn't exactly unheard of to kill your captors to make an escape. But why had Kita kept that detail hidden? The murder itself wasn't suspicious, but the secrecy certainly was. Tsunade clearly thought so as well, because she was standing by, waiting for Kakashi to come to the same conclusion she had. One thing was for certain; Kita was lying. But why?

"I want you to keep a close eye on her while she's in Konoha. Especially with Sakura away, you're our best chance of getting answers." Kakashi tried not to roll his eyes at the mention of Sakura being "away"; the Hokage was already well-aware that he had connived his way into ANBU business, despite not having been an active member in over twenty years.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"It's looking like you and Sakura have landed yourselves another mission." Tsunade said with a weary sigh. "Try not to come back with any other…complications." Tsunade said meaningfully, running her eyes along his entire body with a raised brow. Yep. Definitely suspicious.

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Keeping a close eye on Kita proved infinitely easier than he had anticipated, because on the fifth day, her apartment blew up.

Literally. Fire and rubble, and screaming civilians, and one very confused, misplaced mystic.

"Kakashi-kun!" She cried when she saw him in the crowd. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. He offered her a pat on her back in comfort, but mostly he wondered why the smell of smoke seemed much less nauseating when it mingled with Sakura's scent. "I got out just in time, but they say there's nowhere else for me…" She said, her eyes wide and sad and imploring.

And that was how he'd ended up with a purple-eyed couch-surfer. Spy or not, he couldn't let her be homeless. Besides, Tsunade had told him to keep a close eye on her, and this was definitely an efficient way of doing that. He wasn't sure how much closer he could get without climbing into bed with her. He had to suppress a shudder at the thought. She honestly was beginning to creep him out with her knowing smiles and flashing eyes.

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun. I don't know what I would have done without your hospitality." Kita said, looking up at him under her eyelashes and pouting oh-so-delicately. He was pretty sure there were a hundred shinobi who would be willing to take in a rare beauty such as Kita, but it just so happened that she was gunning for him to do it. Some part of him wondered if she'd orchestrated the explosion.

He was thankful that she didn't bother making conversation with him about her mysticism. Perhaps she'd caught on to his disdain for it, but since he had been told he'd be profoundly alone at the age of seven—when he had, coincidentally, already been profoundly alone—he had held contempt for the their whole shtick.

Still, disdain aside, he wondered if Kita had the power to knock off this horrible addiction he had to Sakura. He decided to keep that thought to himself. The less he talked about Sakura, the better. Admittedly, he had been failing in that respect in every other aspect of his life, but here he would succeed. Kita was just a little too fixated on Sakura for his tastes.

He had left under the guise of letting her get settled in, but really, he was really just trying to escape. It wasn't really about _her_ , it was more about _her_ in _his_ space, and how his couch was beginning to smell a little less like Sakura and a little more like Kita, and it was really off-putting. Odd, considering he'd been trying to get that Sakura-scent out of his home for five days, and now that he'd managed to do it, he felt completely dissatisfied.

He had stopped in on Tsunade's office again under the excuse of wanting to update her on the Kita situation, but really, it was to ask if she had any news from Sakura. She had glared at him, apparently seeing right through him, and demanding he leave her office, and more importantly, leave her apprentice alone. He didn't see that happening any time soon, but he did leave her office to make it seem that he had at least taken her request into consideration.

He decided to try a more unofficial approach.

Sai had been far less accommodating than Tenzou when he paid him a visit. He was fairly certain he'd picked everything he could from the Tenzou Tree, so he decided to give his next-favourite ANBU a try. That had been a grave miscalculation on his part. Sai lacked the understanding of social subtleties to take part in gossip.

When Kakashi asked him if he knew anything about Sakura he had said, of course, he knew plenty about her, like the shade of her hair, the colour of her eyes, that her forehead was precisely seven inches across at its widest point (something Kakashi would keep for later, when Sakura deserved a particularly harsh teasing), and that she cried whenever she watched animals die on television.

When Kakashi told him that wasn't the kind of information he was looking for, Sai said that, as a shinobi, Kakashi should probably have been better at gathering intel. He decided then that it was best to end his endeavours there. He did, however, try to scavenge for more sketches.

Sai didn't understand why Kakashi would want them when he'd already confiscated one. He relinquished them only when Kakashi told him Sakura was suspicious he'd made more and Kakashi was just trying to protect him, for the sake of the team. He didn't push his luck by asking how Sai knew Sakura's body so intimately. He chalked it up to an artist's understanding of anatomy and proportions, but there was still a nagging jealousy at the back of his mind.

After all was said and done, he tried his hand at going back home. He was hoping Kita had been exhausted by the events of the day and would have just fallen asleep, but he could sense her moving around, and he could smell the proof of some meal that had been no doubt prepped for them to share, and hell if he was mentally prepared to deal with that.

Instead, he snuck in through his own bedroom window, slithered through his room in silence to collect a few things, and then got the hell out of there as fast as he could.

Sakura's bed was much more comfortable than his, anyway.

* * *

On day six he got an unwelcome reminder just how intoxicating Sakura was. Once again, he'd awakened fully aroused and too frustrated mentally, physically and emotionally to wait it out, so he shamefully relieved himself in her shower, surrounded by the scent of her soaps and perfumes and the reminder of what had taken place the last time he had stood under that showerhead.

Admittedly, it had felt much better being pleasured by Sakura's mouth than his own hand, but the memory of it got him to the end pretty forcefully, so he'd call that a win.

He surveyed her living room and kitchen, smiling to himself when he saw the wilted table and her couch cushion hiding place. He snickered to himself as he dug out one of her erotica novels to inspect just what Sakura-chan was getting off on. The cover was already horrendously clichéd, with some muscled beast of a man toting around a beautiful woman, draped in wet, white fabric, with a tasteful amount of nipple bared. There were a few pages dog-eared.

He leaned back and enjoyed the read, mostly enjoying the mental picture of Sakura getting off to these very passages. They weren't bad, he could admit, but they weren't Icha Icha. Maybe he would slip a copy for her in here when she wasn't looking. He was pretty sure she'd enjoy it more than this flowery nonsense. How many words were there for cock? The next time he saw a bad euphemism, he was shutting the book and never looking back.

He hadn't made it very far at all. He'd had enough of Ro's pulsating organ to last him a lifetime.

He tucked the book away and headed out. He knew he couldn't avoid Kita forever, mostly because it was quite literally his job to be near her, but also because he had left his toothbrush at his apartment, and he wasn't about to use Sakura's.

"Kakashi-kun, I was so worried! You never came home last night." Kita was sat on his couch, ready to pounce when he walked through the door. He paused in the doorway, wondering if he could make a break for it, but knowing he absolutely could not. He would rather endure fifty angry Sakura's than one doting Kita, he realized. This was much more uncomfortable than any person should ever feel in their own home.

"Ah, I decided you ought to have your own space while you're in Konoha." Kakashi said with a forced grin. "We don't know each other very well, after all."

"But…this is your home. I hate to put you out." She said, her face falling into a frown. He assured her it was no trouble, even though it was actually immensely troublesome. It took some convincing, but eventually she relented, mostly because she didn't have a choice. Still, he stayed with her awhile longer before claiming he had some business to take care of in the village.

It was a lie; of course, he had absolutely nothing to do. He had finished healing up his leg on his own, but Tsunade was not likely to put him back on duty ahead of schedule, so instead, he wandered around and terrorized people with his horrible attitude, just as he promised Tsunade-sama he would not do.

He was pleasantly surprised to bump into Tenzou, who was no less surprised to see Kakashi, but definitely not in a pleasant way. He would have escaped had Kakashi still been injured.

" _What do you want from me_?" Tenzou cried pitifully as Kakashi held him back by the scruff of his vest.

"I just need a little favour." Kakashi assured him.

* * *

"A table?" Tenzou asked in disbelief, staring at the broken leg of Sakura's kitchen table. "You want me to fix Sakura's table?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered. He wasn't sure why it was so hard to believe.

"Why do you care about Sakura's table?" Tenzou asked, still in disbelief and unwilling to help until he uncovered Kakashi's true motives.

"Because she is my teammate and I thought it would be a nice thing to do." Kakashi answered.

"How did you even know it was broken? Since when do you care about fixing other people's problems?" He asked with increasing suspicion.

"You're starting to hurt my feelings, Tenzou." Kakashi said blandly. Tenzou squinted at him and stared him down.

"What are you doing in her apartment, anyway?" He asked.

"You're very paranoid." Kakashi deflected. Tenzou didn't take the bait for once in his life, and Kakashi sighed. "It's my fault it's broken, and as an apology for almost sabotaging her ANBU mission, I thought I ought to fix it." He explained.

"You're not fixing shit; I am." Tenzou said, crossing his arms over his chest in a motion of defiance. He would be proud Tenzou was standing up for himself, except that he really just wanted this table fixed, and Tenzou's newfound independence was getting in the way of that. "How'd you break it?"

"In the time it's taking you to interrogate me, I could have mastered Wood Release and done it myself." Kakashi said tiredly.

"You're being very suspect, senpai." Tenzou pointed out. "If I didn't know better, I'd think there was something going on between you and Sakura."

A beat of silence passed between them, a half-second too long.

"Don't be ridiculous—"

"Oh, gods." Tenzou said, his face ashen.

"Tenzou…" Kakashi warned. "Of course nothing is—"

"You—you, and Sakura—Sakura _and you_?" Tenzou stared at him, mouth agape. Alright, it was a little surprising, but did he have to say it like that? "Oh, gods." Kakashi was almost offended by the look of shock on his face.

"Don't freak out." Kakashi said belatedly. Tenzou had bypassed freaking out and gone straight to catatonic. After awhile, Tenzou's colour finally returned and his breathing went back to normal. His eyes slowly slid to meet Kakashi's gaze.

"Tsunade-sama is going to _kill you_."

* * *

Kakashi realized something was horribly wrong midway through day seven. It wasn't just because Tenzou had come to the conclusion that Kakashi was shacking up with Sakura, and hadn't stopped pestering him about it, or even that Kita was traipsing around his apartment and his life, infiltrating everything and erasing Sakura's presence in his home.

He burst into Tsunade's office despite being told that he would have to wait. This couldn't wait, and he knew the Godaime Hokage would agree.

"Something's happened to Sakura." Kakashi said as he burst through the door. Tsunade was stood before a squad, no doubt receiving a report, but he didn't care. She raised an eyebrow at him, but when he made no move to apologize or leave, she dismissed the team.

"Why do you say that?" She asked with a deep frown, daring him to waste her time.

"I can't feel her anymore. Even when she was too far for me to hear her, the mental link was still tangible." He explained.

"And now?" She asked.

"Now it feels…dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all really hate Kita and I'm not making it any better lol
> 
> thank u for the love on this story it had truly not gone the way i thought it would and i am on this ride with u guys! who knows what will happen next
> 
> tumblr: bl1ndbraavosi


	28. The Lost & the Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with heavy subject matter. There is mention of human sex trafficking and allusion to the sexual abuse of minors. Neither of these subjects are explicitly written about or described

“ _Uuuuggghhhhhh_ …” Sakura groaned feebly as she tried to pry her eyes open. The feeling of her own voice tearing its way out of her sore throat, and the sound of it reverberating in her tender skull almost had her falling unconscious again. Opening her eyes would take time, she realized. That was fine; she didn’t need to see to heal herself.

She could feel the gash in the back of her head and the hairline fracture on her skull beneath it. Not great, but not the worst. She could deal with the open wound easily. Bone was harder to heal, taking time and energy, but the fracture was not dire. She had a wicked headache but otherwise, her brain was uninjured and there was no leaking of her cerebrospinal fluid. Definitely far from the worst-case scenario.

Taking tally of her injuries helped her come back to herself. Her back was sore, but had been mostly mended while she was unconscious, her body doing the work on itself. The chakra burns on her leg would remain a problem; she couldn’t heal that with her own chakra. Aside from the heinous look of the raw, blistered skin, and the pain of it, she was in no grave danger; her body would stave off infection from any open wound.

“ _Hnnn…fuck_ …” She croaked to herself.

“She said a bad word.” Someone whispered.

“Shh, she’s waking up.” Someone else said, sounding much closer to her.

Slowly, she peeled back her eyelids. The room was blissfully dim, but there was enough light that she could see a gaunt-faced child leaning over her, curtains of stringy, light hair falling as she peered down at Sakura. Sakura shifted her gaze to the source of the faint glow in the room. A heavy chakra shield surrounded the room. She blinked and forced her eyes to focus.

Not a room, she realized. They were deep underground. She could feel the cool bedrock beneath her tired, aching body, and the moist air in her lungs. Sakura blinked back up at the light-haired girl before her. She wasn’t the only one there, but she was the only one who had been brave enough to approach Sakura’s seemingly broken body, lying limp on the earth.

“How are you doing that?” The girl whispered, light eyes reflecting the green glow of Sakura’s healing chakra that had engulfed the back of her head.

“ _Me_ —” Sakura’s throat scraped uncomfortably as she tried in vain to speak. Instead, she broke off with a painful cough. The girl looked over Sakura’s body to someone and waved her hand frantically. She gently cradled Sakura’s head in her lap, tilting her head up before holding a small cup of water to her cracked lips. Sakura hummed in splendor at the feeling of the water hitting her dry tongue and throat.

“You’re a ninja.” The girl whispered in awe. “You…you can help us.” She said with wide, hopeful eyes. Sakura let her head fall flat onto her lap and gazed up at her, feeling her resolve tighten and the fog lift from her mind.

“Yes.” She managed to croak out. The girl grinned at her, momentarily forgetting about her own cracked lips that parted and bled lightly as they tightened over her yellowed teeth. Sakura wondered how long she had been down here to be in such a state. The girl continued to let her use her as a pillow, and gently poured water down her throat. Slowly, the others approached. Sakura found herself surrounded by girls in tattered clothes, gaping at her with wide eyes and parted lips.

“Why would he put a ninja in here with us?” One of them asked. She appeared to be one of the older girls of the group, tall but slender. Sakura thought she couldn’t have possibly been older than seventeen.

“Didn’t you see him? She must have injured him somehow…” Another one muttered, staring at Sakura in wonder.

“That’s impossible.”

“No one can touch him.”

The girl whose legs were under her head caressed her hair softly, cold fingers brushing over the diamond seal on her forehead.

“I heard the Hokage has a mark like this…” She whispered. “I always wanted to be like her.” Sakura didn’t tell her that Tsunade was a drunk with a mean streak who kicked Sakura’s ass everyday for five years. Those facts made her feel tingly with warmth, but she wasn’t sure those qualities would inspire anyone else. She wondered vaguely if she was experiencing some manifestation of Stockholm syndrome from her years of training.

Whispers erupted around her frantically.

“The Hokage?”

“Does she know the Hokage?”

“She must be very strong…”

“Then what is she doing down here with us?”

“Shut up, Haru.”

“She’s going to save us.”

“No one can save us.”

Sakura sat up a little too abruptly, her head swimming with dizziness. The girl behind her reached for her shoulders to steady her and lean her back onto her lap, but Sakura remained seated, patting her hand in assurance.

“What’s your name?” Sakura said softly, her voice no longer dry and harsh.

“Yuhi.” She whispered.

“I’m going to get you out of here, Yuhi. I promise.” She said fiercely. “I’m going to get you all out of here.” The room fell silent as she spoke, shocked by her ferocity.

“How?” One of them asked, finally. They all looked at her, expressions ranging from hopeful to doubtful.

“Yes. Do tell us how you plan to do that, Sakura-chan.” A deep voice sounded from behind her. She turned sharply, rising to her knees and scraping her burned skin harshly against the ground. Tatsuo was staring at her from the other side of the force field, lips twisted around a sinister smile.

Well, that answered the question about the bingo books, she thought. Maybe she should have put a henge on her hair after all.

* * *

“She’s not dead.” Tsunade dismissed. Kakashi was a generally respectful shinobi, dedicated and dutiful, but if she wouldn’t listen to him, he wouldn’t feel bad about disobeying her.

“She’s in trouble, Hokage-sama.” He insisted, keeping his tone level but making it clear that he would not be swayed. The link had been weighing on him for over a week, and it was very obvious to him that it was missing now.

“And you know this because…you can’t feel her in your mind?” She said with a quirked brow and profound uncertainty. Kakashi met her unconvinced gaze unfalteringly and gave her a tense nod. “She’s miles away, Kakashi. You just can’t feel her.”

“It’s been seven days; she should be getting closer, not further away.”

“You know how these missions can go.”

“And what sorts of missions are you referring to, Hokage-sama?” Kakashi asked coolly. Tsunade let out a single bark of a humourless chuckle.

“Alright, smartass.” She conceded. “If it makes you feel better, I received a report from Sakura earlier this week.” Kakashi felt his severity drop almost entirely in surprise.

“A report?” He asked, mind reeling. Had her mission been extended? Had her team been compromised?

“Yes, her team uncovered some upsetting news. Sakura sent a report with Katsuyu.” _Katsuyu_. Kakashi should have thought of that. He could have sent one of the ninken to spy on her, he realized. He immediately banished that thought from his head. His ninken weren’t kunoichi handlers, and this kunoichi in particular did not need a handler. She would have beat him black and blue for insinuating she did.

“And that was recently?” He asked.

“Four days ago.” Too many days, he thought.

“I’m going after her,” he said. Tsunade frowned. “Them.” He corrected belatedly. A suspicious raised eyebrow accompanied her frown.

“No.” She said, leaving little room for argument. Kakashi was not usually one to question orders, but this was something he was not willing to let go.

“Four days ago, I could still feel the link. Yesterday, I could feel the link. Today, it’s gone.” He said, trying to impress upon her the urgency of this. He couldn’t leave the village in the capacity of a shinobi without her explicit permission to do so, but she was testing his patience.

“And what makes you think you can help _them_?” Tsunade asked, sneering lightly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She knew where his concerns lied. He had done a piss poor job hiding his true intentions, but it was too late to backpedal out of that error. “You are not the only capable ninja in this village, Kakashi.” Tsunade said sternly, having grown tired of him and his challenging of her authority over this matter.

“Tsunade-sama, I am going after her.” He said with conviction.

“ _Not_ without my say-so.” She rebutted, slamming her fists down hard onto her desk, sending papers flying off in every direction and splintering the wood beneath her hands. “Don’t forget your rank, Hatake.” They stared at each other, deadlocked. Kakashi was quickly losing faith in his ability to persuade her. He went over it in his head. He knew for certain that their link had been broken, or at least stopped, but that wasn’t a good enough reason to convince Tsunade.

“Send Katsuyu.” He said finally. Tsunade started, her anger leaving her face at once.

“What?” She asked sharply.

“Send Katsuyu to check on her. If she’s fine, I’ll leave your office and won’t return until I’m summoned.” He promised.

“You are a stubborn son of a bitch.” Tsunade mumbled. “If you’re wrong, I’m giving you C-Rank missions for a month.” She threatened. Kakashi believed her, but still hoped desperately that he was wrong. He would gladly take C-Rank missions for the rest of his life if it meant Sakura wasn’t in any danger. “Kuchiyose no jutsu!”

A small slug appeared on Tsunade’s desk.

“Tsunade-sama.” Katsuyu said before turning her head to regard Kakashi. “Kakashi-kun.”

“Katsuyu-sama, are you able to teleport to Sakura?” He asked abruptly. Tsunade scowled at him unhappily but he ignored her. Katsuyu hummed in concentration. The seconds that passed in silence were torturous. Kakashi thought he might actually scream.

“I’m sorry…I can’t.”

“You can’t?” Tsunade asked, surprised.

“I’m sorry, Tsunade-sama. Sakura is unreachable.” Katsuyu said gently. Kakashi felt dread shoot through him.

“Is she dead?” He asked tightly.

“No, Kakashi-kun, I don’t believe so. She’s simply…gone.” Katsuyu said softly.

“Thank you, Katsuyu.” Tsunade said before the slug disappeared. “Gone…” Tsunade said with a frown.

“I’m going after her.” Kakashi said again, and this time Tsunade didn’t argue.

* * *

“Haruno Sakura will fetch me a pretty penny, you know.” Tatsuo said as he regarded her coldly. “How many lives have you stolen?” Sakura thought that was rich considering this man had literally stolen children away in the night to sell.

“You should have killed me when you had the chance.” She said, rising to her feet.

“Oh, in due time, my dear.” He said with a lofty laugh. “You’re a bit old for my tastes,” Sakura nearly gagged, “but such rare, pretty pink hair will entice many, I’m sure.” He said with a smirk.

“I’d love to see them try.” She said with a smirk of her own. Tatsuo hummed in thought.

“You’d be surprised,” he said conversationally, as if he were discussing the weather, “some men like to break the beast in. Watch the fight leave them, little by little. Personally, I like my women obedient.”

“I think you mean children.” Sakura pointed out, not masking her disgust.

“Semantics.” He said with a wave of his hand.

“If you know who I am, then you must be a bigger idiot than I thought.” She goaded. “You can’t overpower me.”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed that you can’t penetrate my chakra shield.” He said with a pleasant smile as he rapped his fist against the force field. Sakura watched as it rippled with energy at the contact. She thought that must not have been entirely true, considering she had managed to injure him. It was clear in the way he was standing, slightly slumped over where he had once stood proud, leaning heavily to one side, as if his body were half-asleep.

“I hit you once, and I’ll do it again.” She promised. He laughed.

“Such vivacity!” He said, clapping his hands together in amusement. “If only sweet, little Hanabi-chan had been so strong.” Sakura felt her stomach bottom out. _No_. She thought. He wouldn’t have dared touch her. He wouldn’t have, she told herself. Hanabi was alive, somewhere above with Tenten, trapped in some room but otherwise unharmed.

She would kill this man. She had never been so resigned to something before.

His laughter echoed around her as he walked away. She felt her body shaking in anger when Yuhi came to wrap an arm around her waist and pulled Sakura into her side to support her as her quaking worsened.

“He’s lying, Sakura-san.” Yuhi whispered softly. “He has specific girls. And he’s scared of shinobi.” Sakura felt herself relax. It made sense that he wouldn’t let Hanabi get close to him when her gentle fist technique could easily penetrate his shield.

“How do you know that?” Sakura asked gently.

“We all know.” Yuhi explained simply and Sakura got the feeling this little girl was trying to protect her from a hard truth. “That’s why he uses so many civilian guards, you know. Too many shinobi around makes him nervous.”

Sakura thanked her for the information and the water and moved to stand solidly on her own two feet. He was terrified of ninja, and had locked her within a chakra-prison. She walked over to the glowing wall and brushed her fingers against it tentatively. It thrummed powerfully but didn’t burn her the way his personal shield had. She hummed in thought before she picked up a stone and threw it weakly against the shield. It bounced away feebly.

She tried again, this time putting significant strength into her throw. The chakra flared up and crumbled the rock to dust under the massive impact. She sensed the field weaken slightly in that spot. She smirked to herself as she put the pieces together. She _had_ injured him. She had blasted through his shield, and its ultimate defense was to repel her away, but in repelling her, it had backfired on him as well.

She was lucky she had come out as well as she had after being hit with that. It was obvious she wouldn’t be able to attempt that again, but at least now she knew it wasn’t foolproof.

 _Gods_ , she was an idiot!

“How could I be so _stupid_?” She whispered to herself. She concentrated on her hands, drawing chakra into precise pinpoints until thin beams formed in her palms. She hardened them with earth nature and thrust her palm out toward the wall. As she expected, her crystals pierced through the wall, cracking and breaking off pieces of it as they went.

The small needles weren’t enough to break down the entire wall, and it was already repairing itself. She frowned in thought. This was a new jutsu, one she’d really only used once before. Could she adapt it into something different? Something to get herself, and these girls out of here?

“Yuhi-chan, how often to the guards come down here?”

* * *

Tsunade had given him Sakura’s original mission scroll to lead him in the right direction at least. She’d also filled him in on the nature of her last report, regarding a human trafficking ring, run by an S-Rank nin with deep pockets and deeper ties to the more affluent population of Fire. Kakashi couldn’t imagine a world in which Sakura would have gotten caught up in something like this.

He could, however, imagine a world in which Sakura had lost her head at some great injustice and had gotten herself captured. If he wasn’t so intent on saving her life, he’d kill her himself.

At least he wasn’t worried about her losing her _light_ anymore, he thought bitterly. He’d gladly take a dark Sakura over a dead Sakura. It really put things into perspective for him. At least Katsuyu had been able to confirm that she wasn’t dead.

At least, they were pretty sure she wasn’t dead. He would hold onto that until proven otherwise.

Tsunade had recommended he take back-up but he didn’t want to be slowed down. Aside from the Inuzukas, there was no one who would be able to track her better than him and his ninken, and he was confident that, when he found her, absolutely no one was going to stand in his way of getting her out of whatever void she’d fallen into.

Some logical part of him warned that if her summons couldn’t find her, it was likely that he would draw a blank as well. The desperate part of him quickly shunted that thought. Wherever she was couldn’t be reached by her summons, true, but that didn’t mean she had escaped this plane of reality. If she could be found, he was finding her.

The coordinates in the mission scroll led him to a sad estate that had been wholly deserted. Broken glass and crystal shattered under his heels as he searched for signs of Sakura. Her scent had long since faded from this place, he realized with a weary sigh.

At least he knew she _had_ been here. That much was obvious but the crumbling ceiling and general state of disaster the estate had been left in. He smirked to himself as he imagined her instilling fear into everyone in her vicinity. Few sights were so thrilling and terrifying in equal measure, but somehow Sakura managed to pull it off.

He couldn’t sniff her out, but his ninken probably could. He bit down into his thumb hard enough to draw blood and summoned the pack.

“Yo.” Pakkun said from atop Bull’s head. His wrinkly little face scrunched further as he sniffed at Kakashi. “Everything okay? You smell anxious.” The dogs around him all sniffed and mumbled in agreement. He would have been annoyed but the fact they could smell that in him made him hopeful that they would be able to track whatever bit of Sakura’s scent had lingered in this area.

“Sakura’s missing.” He said, trying to keep his voice even but still somehow sounding a little too frantic. It was a good thing he’d decided to come alone, he thought. He wasn’t sure he could handle dealing with these emotions he didn’t know he could feel, much less having to do so with witnesses.

“Again?” Pakkun asked.

“You seem to have this problem a lot, boss.” Urushi piped up.

“My mate runs off sometimes afterwards, too. Don’t feel so bad, boss.” Akino added.

“Maybe Sakura-chan doesn’t like you.” Shiba suggested _very_ helpfully. The dogs whimpered and whined at the thought. Heaven forbid Sakura-chan not like him, because that would inevitably mean she wouldn’t see them anymore. Dogs were supposed to be _loyal_.

This was the exact opposite of what he needed right now. If the stress of Sakura disappearing wasn’t enough, his ninken would undoubtedly send him to an early grave by shaming him to death.

Pakkun sensed his distress, thankfully, and took pity on him. He leapt down from Bull’s head and trotted over to him, giving him a good sniff.

“You still smell like Cherry Pie.” He said. Kakashi wasn’t so annoyed by the observation this time. After all, he’d purposely slept in her bed and bathed in her shower, with her soaps and shampoos. Pakkun was able to lift her scent off of him and follow his nose through the wreckage of the estate out to the gardens. “She was out here with the slug.” Kakashi frowned down at him, feeling a little disrespected on Katsuyu’s behalf.

Pakkun paid him no mind as he sniffed around and found a trail of her scent leading through the gardens and out toward the forest. The pack spread out, following different trails while Kakashi waited in what he was sure had been her campground for at least two nights. Even he could smell her here, though it was very faint. It made his heart clench and his stomach twist, and he had to force himself to think of something else.

She was fine, he told himself. She was completely fine, and was undoubtedly doing something to make him lose his mind, because that seemed to be her favourite pastime these days. He definitely preferred the sexual frustration to whatever this feeling eating him alive was, though.

He exhaled long and slow, trying to force his heart to stop racing. He wasn’t prepared to deal with the big feelings that were threatening to overwhelm his entire life. He was the last person in the world who could cope with that. And now he had no choice, because he could ignore it and pretend it wasn’t there when she was flitting around him, talking his ear off, poking and prodding at him with her words and fingers, and leaving pieces of herself all over his life, but he couldn’t pretend those emotions weren’t there when the threat of losing her was very real.

 _Fuck_. He couldn’t breathe.

Akino popped back in front of him, followed quickly by the other dogs.

“I got ‘er, boss.” He said, bobbing his head up and down and grinning under his sunglasses. Kakashi patted his head in thanks.

* * *

Sakura was grateful for the cool air and stone around her because she was _sweating_ and the fact that she’d gone too long without a shower was not lost on her. She was pretty sure she could knock out every asshole in this compound with her B.O. at this point.

The girls, bless their hearts, didn’t mention how rank she was. Probably because most of them had also been denied proper hygiene for some time, but she wouldn’t think about that until Tatsuo was in front of her and she could release all her rage on his stupid, smug, evil face. What a dirty tactic, mentioning Hanabi the way he had. She had really shown her cards, leaping at him baselessly when she’d seen her teammate’s body flung around so carelessly.

 _More fodder for the canon_ , she told herself. He would get his, and she would be all too happy to deal it to him.

“One should be coming soon, Sakura-san.” Yuhi whispered.

“Thank you, Yuhi.” Sakura ground out, her back to the opening in the bedrock, slumped over as she concentrated all her energy on the task at hand. “You know what to do when he gets here?” She asked. Yuhi nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes.”

“Don’t get too close, Yuhi-chan.” Sakura warned her for what was likely the fifteenth time. Yuhi nodded again.

“Yes, Sakura-san.” She promised before stepping away from where Sakura was huddled in her dark corner and toward the centre of the cavern where she would be clearly seen.

Sakura felt the chakra presence of the guard approaching before she heard the footfalls against stone. She spared a glance over to where Yuhi was sat cross-legged on the ground, calmly awaiting the guard’s arrival. Sakura looked back to her hands, hoping and praying that Yuhi would be able to pull it off. The girl had gumption, that was for sure. Sakura thought she would have made an excellent ninja, given the opportunity.

“How are the little bitches doing today?” She heard someone sneer from behind her. If she had had any qualms about what she was about to do, he had swiftly swept them away with that comment. It was amazing to her that so many brazen assholes could congregate in one place. “What the fuck?!” He shouted.

Sakura heard some of the girls gasp and squeak, and then the telltale sounds of a body smacking against the cold, hard ground, and skin and fabric shuffling haphazardly. With the guard’s attention focused on Yuhi, Sakura slowly peeked over her shoulder. He was pressed flat against the force field, staring in shock as Yuhi writhed violently on the ground.

She raised herself slowly into a crouch to not catch his attention before slamming a foot into the ground and letting a massive slab of earth collide with the shield. As she anticipated, the chakra flared on either side, burning up the rock that had made impact, as well as the shinobi that had been pressed flush against it on the opposite side.

The light was blinding, and she was aware that the girls were cowering and crying out in fear, but she didn’t have any time to waste. She had been meticulously gathering chakra all over her hands and arms, forming beams of energy and solidifying them with earth nature. She threw her arms out, sending dozens of crystals toward the shield that was rippling heavily after having faced a massive blow.

 _Please work, please work, please work_ , she thought furiously, watching as her crystal needles disappeared behind the blinding light. She held her breath, waiting for the flash of energy to die down. Yuhi had stopped her writhing and had crawled to her side.

“Did I do good?” She asked softly. Sakura didn’t tear her eyes away from the light that was now dimming. She felt the air rush out of her lungs all at once.

“You did amazing.” Sakura assured her, hugging the girl to her side as she looked at the broken force field. The girls that were cowering against the far end of the cavern slowly stood and approached the now-open corridor with trepidation.

* * *

Kakashi made quick work of the guards that were milling around the area surrounding the compound in “surveillance”. If everyone Sakura had encountered on this mission were as incompetent as these guards, then he really hadn’t had any reason to worry about her. This was just sad.

He watched in mild disgust as Bull twisted and broke the neck of a shinobi that Uhei had been dragging around by the leg.

“You lost Sakura-chan to these guys?” Bisuke asked, sounding very unimpressed. Kakashi didn’t grace that with an answer, mostly because he was thinking the same thing. He was pulled from that thought when Guruko popped out from the earth sniffing around in disappointment.

“Nothing?” Kakashi asked, sounding more desperate than he cared to admit.

“She’s down there, that’s for sure!” Guruko said. “I can smell ‘er, but I can’t get to ‘er.” Kakashi resisted the frustrated groan that was on the tip of his tongue.

“What about the other two scents?” Kakashi asked. Maybe if they could track Tenten and Hanabi, they’d be closer to finding Sakura.

“I can smell them inside.” Shiba said as he plodded back to Kakashi. Kakashi made a move to the door, but as he did a fresh new group of guards piled out toward him. He sighed. Yokoyama Tatsuo seemed to really value quantity over quality. It was depressing, subduing all these men needlessly.

They seemed less eager to come at him once the first few hit the ground, at least. He looked to them expectantly, waiting for the next wave of emboldened stupidity to wash over them, but it never did. They looked to each other and back to him in hesitation.

“Any time now.” He called out impatiently. Either they attacked or they surrendered, and they looked like they really wanted to surrender. If he had to guess, he’d say they had been sent to cause a distraction and stall for time. Fear flashed through him quickly; what events could have taken place within the compound that would constitute fleeing?

“Uh, we’d really rather not.” One of them said as he raised his hands above his head. At least one of them had a brain. “I don’t suppose you could just wait out here for awhile?” He continued. Kakashi sighed. Never mind, he was just as brainless as the rest.

That’s when he felt it. The link was back, and while he couldn’t _hear_ her thoughts, he could feel her like a brainwave that was slightly out of balance with his own. He felt his pulse race. She was alive, and she was _here_ , and there was no way these deadbeats were going to get in his way. They cowered in the entrance of the compound as they watched his energy shift from bored to deadly.

“Guruko, go!” Kakashi muttered lowly. Guruko didn’t need to be told twice; in a heartbeat, he disappeared below the ground. “Who’s first?” He asked the group, while his ninken growled at his feet. They tried to shuffle back inside all at once.

* * *

Sakura was really hoping that she would be able to spare these girls from witnessing anymore horrors, but that proved impossible. They happened upon a pair of guards, barrelling down into the underground corridor, probably having heard the enormous blast of the chakra shield. She spared an apologetic glance back to girls before she twisted the kunai out of the first guard’s hand and flung him over her shoulder to the ground.

Startled yelps echoed lightly, but they were quickly drowned out by the groans of the men Sakura roughly stacked on top of one another. She knocked them out and proceeded to take their weapons. She strapped their pouches to her thigh and hip before motioning at the girls to follow quietly behind her.

The second time they came across a group of guards, they had all been civilian. It was easy for Sakura to cast a genjutsu over them and just strut by with the girls in tow. They had cooed in awe and taunted the guards as they past them, and Sakura couldn’t help but smile.

The third time, they weren’t so lucky. They were approaching a busier part of the compound; Sakura recognized it at the area Tatsuo had been holed up during their initial attack. She wasn’t surprised to find the area was much more heavily fortified, and that these guards were actually alert. Sakura observed them from around a corner, assessing the situation and formulating an attack.

They seemed to be concerned with something happening in the opposite direction, toward the entrance of the compound. She wondered if Tenten and Hanabi had managed to escape and were now causing trouble. She really hoped so. These people deserved more than a little mayhem. She was just about to use their distraction to her advantage when a group of nin sensed her presence.

“Shit.” She muttered to herself before launching herself at them to keep them away from the gaggle of kidnapping victims behind her. She heard one of the little ones behind her complain about the curse but she didn’t have time to worry about that. One of the nin flew a fire jutsu at her while the other two readied themselves with weapons. She kicked high off the ground and over the jutsu, landing solidly on her feet in the centre of the three nin.

The all smirked down at her, as if she was the one that was in trouble here. She smirked right back up at them before she formed two long chakra blades and sliced through their kneecaps in one swift whirlwind. The blood sprayed over her cool, damp skin, and she realized belatedly that this was the very opposite of _avoiding bloodshed_.

A low _whoop_ from behind her eased her guilt considerably as she watched a pair of wide brown eyes duck behind the corner to hide. She left the men grumbling in pain as she waved the girls forward. Haru looked sickly pale, but Sakura was confident she would be fine once she had some fresh air. At least, she hoped so anyway. Hopefully they wouldn’t encounter anymore terribly gruesome fights.

Just as she had that thought a body came flying down the hall adjacent to the one they were walking down, crumpling against the wall in front of her with a nasty crunch. A couple of the girls screamed, much to Sakura’s displeasure. Her head was still pounding.

“Sakura!” Hanabi cried as she came barreling around the corner. Sakura cringed at the noise.

“We’re not supposed to use our names.” Tenten said as she rolled her eyes. Hanabi ignored her. Sakura didn’t mind. Their identities were already out. She wondered what that said about her efficiency in black ops. This would probably be her first and last ANBU mission, she thought glumly.

Maybe she wasn’t cut out for this job, after all.

“Hanabi, can you see Tatsuo anywhere?” Sakura asked. Hanabi already had her Byakugan activated and frowned deeply.

“I saw him escaping with a convoy.”

“Coward.” Tenten snarled. Hanabi was about to say something else when she was abruptly knocked off balance by a rising mound of rock beneath her feet.

“Guruko?!” Sakura said in shock as the tawny dog shook himself free of the dirt. “What…”

“Sakura-chan! Boss is gonna be really happy you’re not dead.” He said with an insistent head butt to her hand. “Pets, please.” She obliged him absentmindedly.

“Dead?” She questioned.

“Hatake-san is here?” Hanabi asked.

“Sure is. Hey, if you don’t like him anymore, will you still make us biscuits?” Guruko asked Sakura, tongue lolling about as he panted happily.

“Is—is that a talking dog?” Haru asked, looking even paler than she had before.

“Ah—yes. This is Guruko. He’s a ninja dog.” Sakura explained to the girls who looked both amazed and terrified as Guruko kicked out his hind leg when Sakura scratched his neck _just right_.

“What the fuck is a ninja dog…?” Haru mumbled, swaying delicately on her feet before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed onto a shorter girl beside her.

“Haru said a bad word.” One of them whispered.

“Why is Kakashi-sensei here?” Tenten asked in bewilderment. Sakura hoped her cheeks weren’t as flushed as she felt they were.

* * *

The last few guards had just surrendered when the earth beneath their feet began to rumble, slowly at first, and then violently. The surrendered sentries were looking at each other in fright, probably wondering if they had managed to incur some divine justice. Kakashi thought that was one way to put it.

The other was that they had incurred the wrath of one Haruno Sakura. A divine being of sorts, at least in his mind.

He fully expected her to burst up out of the ground, but instead, he felt the earth under the compound cave and buckle before the whole front half of the building collapsed backwards and in on itself. The incapacitated guards turned to stare in horror as the ground gave way to a massive blue and white mound. He watched in a mixture of reverence and dismay as the slug began to quickly slither away in the opposite direction.

“ _Where is she going now?!_ ” Kakashi asked no one in particular. With a weary sigh, he kicked off in pursuit of her. He shouldn’t have been surprised that she would make it so difficult to save her.

At least tracking a giant slug would be easy enough.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Katsuyu to get them caught up to Tatsuo and his crew. The girls were mostly in awe of Katsuyu and how it felt to sit atop a giant slug whizzing through the forest. Mostly. Haru appeared to be on the brink of unconsciousness again. Yuhi, on the other hand, was stood up right beside Sakura, grinning brightly and tilting her face up to the sunlight.

Sakura, Tenten and Hanabi jumped down from Katsuyu to face Tatsuo and his men. They were staring up, dumbfounded at the sight of Katsuyu, leaving themselves open to attack. Tenten was quick to let her kusarigama fly, wrapping the weighted end of the chain around one nin’s neck and yanking him forward and down to the ground before them.

Tenten rolled him toward them, to Sakura’s feet and unravelling the chain along the way. She used the sickle on the other side to slice through the neck of the shinobi that ran at them in his comrade’s wake while Sakura dealt a deadly blow to the nin at her feet. With two out of the way, Hanabi darted between the break of the remaining three men to face Tatsuo.

Sakura kept one eye on them and one on the other three nin. She wouldn’t allow a repeat of Hanabi’s last fight with Tatsuo come to pass. Not when she knew how she could burst his chakra-bubble. She smirked to herself as she knocked the legs out from under her opponent. There was nothing Tatsuo could do now to stop them.

She moved to land a nasty uppercut, but the nin jumped back, inadvertently entering into the fray with Tenten. One sickle-slice later and heads were rolling. Literally. With a disgusted grimace, Sakura kicked the head away from her foot. The one remaining guard stared at his decapitated comrades in shock.

“You want him?” Tenten asked. The nin blanched in horror.

“Nah, you’ve got it.” Sakura said before turning her attention to Tatsuo and Hanabi. She heard the shinobi behind her begging Tenten for mercy, but they all knew there was little of that left to be had.

Hanabi was giving Tatsuo the runaround, and Sakura couldn’t help but chuckle. He couldn’t keep up with her quick movements as she darted around him, striking his vital points through his chakra shield. With an enraged snarl, he struck out with his arm, hoping to catch a handful of her hair, but she darted out of reach just in time.

That’s when Sakura saw it. Hanabi flinched hard in pain. She shook her head to regain composure, and went back at it with Tatsuo. Not a moment later, Sakura watched as her eyes faltered and a small grunt escaped her. Sakura didn’t wait for Tatsuo to seize his moment. Instead, she bound forward and pushed Hanabi out of the way and out of his reach.

“You barely survived the last time you struck me, Pinky.” Tatsuo said, staring down at her with a condescending smirk.

“Not that I don’t enjoy this battle of the wits, but I think your single brain cell is better put to use elsewhere.” Sakura said with her own smirk. He moved to strike her with an open palm, but she blocked the blow with her forearm. He screamed as her chakra needles pierced through him, shield and skin alike.

“Whoa…” Tenten muttered from somewhere behind her.

“What? What’s happening?” Hanabi asked. “I can’t see shit.” She grumbled in complaint.

“Dirty bitch!” Tatsuo snarled, staring as the shield that had previously encased his wrist and hand faltered. With the chakra passages in his arm stopped by her jutsu, he couldn’t mend his shield. “I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

“Yeah, probably. Guess that one brain cell was on a break when you made that decision?” She said, gathering more chakra needles in her palms. He frowned in confusion and annoyance. She sighed. It was no fun bantering with an imbecile.

She struck him in the stomach, and when he doubled over in pain, she swivelled around him and pressed her second palm hard into the centre of his back. Without his shield, he was actually a horribly inept fighter, Sakura was quickly realizing. It was much too easy to dodge and block his clumsy attacks. She met him, blow for blow, blocking him with those shattering crystals protruding from her skin. Every time he came for her, he only ended up weakening himself.

She was vaguely aware of some commotion happening behind her, but Tatsuo’s entire shield had nearly been removed, and she couldn’t concern herself with anything else. One more swipe and he was left defenceless.

Sakura felt the presence of Kakashi’s mind before she heard it. She hadn’t realized how affected she’d been by his absence until now. Now that she could feel him in full force, she was overwhelmed by his thoughts. They didn’t make much sense, one running into the next, running into her thoughts as her mind reeled, but the feeling of him buzzing around her brain was more comforting than disorienting.

With a roar, she brought her fist down towards Tatsuo’s heart.

* * *

Gods, she was a sight to behold. So _alive._ So fierce and beautiful, even in tattered clothing, covered in dirt and blood, she was lovely. Her lips were curled back in an angry snarl and his heart was doing flips in his chest. He’d never been filled with so much pride, watching someone end a man’s life before.

That thought brought up far more than he was ready to unpack. For now, he would just admire her strength and passion.

She raised her head, her eyes locking with his. He felt the tension of the past week leave him all at once because she was here _in front of him_ , and he had been so certain he’d lost her, the same way he lost everyone. That realization hit him hard. He hadn’t been willing to accept it until he saw it with his own eyes, and imagine his surprise to find that she was not only alive, but still so filled with _life_. Her eyes were just as bright as they’d always been.

He took an unconscious step toward her, wanting to touch her, to make sure it was really her, in the flesh, warm and alive.

“Is he dead?” He vaguely heard Hanabi ask. Sakura’s eyes flicked away from his and she stalked straight past him to kneel beside the Hyuuga, who was sat in the dirt, furiously digging the heels of her hands into her eyes.

“Hanabi-chan, let me see your eyes.” Sakura said softly but in the tone of voice that warned she would not be argued with. Kakashi knew that tone well, though she was hardly ever so soft-spoken when she confronted him with it.

“I’m fine; I just overused the Byakugan a little.” She said, twisting and turning her head away from Sakura’s scrutiny. _What is it with doujutsu users?_ Sakura thought. Kakashi almost laughed out loud.

“She can hardly see two feet in front of her.” Tenten supplied. Hanabi clicked her tongue unhappily, mumbling _traitor_ under her breath and Sakura forcefully took her face between her hands.

“ _Overused a little_ ,” Sakura muttered in displeasure, “the ocular nerve is completely swollen, you’re lucky you can see anything at all.” Sakura’s hands glowed soothingly green as she focused her attention on Hanabi’s temples. He used the time it took her to ease Hanabi’s discomfort to take her in.

She was a mess. _Gee, thanks_ , she thought grudgingly. He smirked to himself under the mask. Her leg was blistered and raw, not that she seemed to care with the way she was knelt down in the dirt. Her clothes were little more than rags, covered in blood—hers or others’, maybe both? He wasn’t sure—and he could tell she hadn’t had a wash in some time. The back of her neck went bright red.

He’d never been more thankful to see her, rank and dirty as she was.

She stood up and turned to fix him with a wholly unimpressed glare. This time, he didn’t stop from reaching out to her as she stomped up to him unhappily. She stood before him, arms crossed over her chest, hip jutted out, and pouting in irritation. She let out an annoyed huff before throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

He felt his face flush under his mask as he observed Tenten’s look of shock and Hanabi’s puzzled face as she stared at them through squinted eyes and tried to decipher if she was seeing things clearly after all. With all that in mind, he still didn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around her shoulders and squeezing her to him gently.

She wished she could kiss him. He wished the same, but there were a few obstacles. For one, Hanabi and Tenten were staring at them shamelessly. He was all too aware of Katsuyu looming over him with fifteen or so kidnapping victims sat on her back, also staring down at them, he was sure. And last, but most importantly, she definitely hadn’t brushed her teeth in awhile.

 _“Ow_!” He cried when she pinched his side and twisted his skin harshly.

“Ass.” She said grumpily before he felt her healing chakra ease the pain of the bruise she’d just given him. She sighed into him, nuzzling her face into his chest and not caring one bit about their spectators.

He was inclined to let her.

“Kakashi?” She asked, tiredly blinking up at him. He ignored the fluttering in his chest.

“Yes?”

“If you’re here, and I’m here…what’s happening with Kita?”

Oh. _Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think Hanabi might be my fav side character i know she’s not rlly done anything in canon but uhhhhh in my mind she’s a sassy lil princess who says a big fuck u to all decorum and i stan
> 
> also stan Kakashi being late to everything and his presence being rendered generally useless except for emotional support hugs
> 
> ok ty for reading
> 
> tumblr: bl1ndbraavosi


	29. The Revelations & the Conversations

Sakura was busying her hands healing the small scrapes and bruises that covered all the girls. Most of them had been taken from a nearby village, or one close to it. They were all eager to go home to their families, and Kakashi couldn’t blame them for that. Sakura wanted them to appear as healthy and happy as they possibly could, given the circumstances.

Despite having fought her way out of a cave, a heavily guarded compound, summoning a massive portion of Katsuyu and then fighting _some more_ , she still found the energy to tend to them. Kakashi could tell she was quickly becoming exhausted. She was leaning back on her hands, taking a small break while Katsuyu did them the favour of bringing them to the girls’ village.

There were only a couple girls left that Sakura hadn’t taken care of yet, and she was already gearing up to heal them.

It wasn’t long before Sakura’s self-imposed break was over and she was back to her duties of martyrdom. He would never allow her to lecture him on his limits again after this little display. She took great offense to the notion of being “allowed” anything by him. Of course, out of everything, that was what she fixated on.

With the last two girls healed, Sakura finally allowed herself to relax. It wasn’t much of a rest, with all the girls fawning over her and showering her with questions, and praises, and their newfound dreams to be shinobi. Sakura doted on them, teasing and encouraging them effortlessly. He watched it all in amazement. Maybe hers was a light that could never be tainted, he thought. Watching her now, he felt foolish for ever being worried in the first place.

He plopped down beside her and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

“I’d expect a medic to have more regard for their health.” He chided softly. She snorted out a wry laugh, thinking that he was the last person who could lecture her on self-preservation. He couldn’t argue with her there, but he wasn’t the one who had trained for years in medicine and healing. She blinked up at him, a small smile tugging at her lips as she reached for his hand, tucked surreptitiously between both of their thighs, and laced her fingers with his.

“Don’t think this means I’ve forgiven you.” She warned lightly, squeezing his fingers between hers. Her thoughts betrayed quite the opposite; she seemed to have nothing but warmth and affection for him now.

“Shouldn’t I be the angry one?” He asked, staring down at her in confusion. He was the one that had been knocked unconscious so she could make a speedy getaway in the dead of night. _Only because you were trying to sabotage my mission_ , she rebutted. Maybe they could call it even.

“I can’t believe you really thought I would die at the hands of those amateurs.” She said, scoffing lightly. He decided now was not the time to bring up that she _had_ been captured and injured, and she was woefully far from peak-condition currently. She _tsked_ in annoyance. He supposed he should have known she wouldn’t need saving. She was a perfectly fearsome kunoichi.

But the fear of losing her had been too real, and it had consumed him. He would withstand her anger if it meant knowing she was safe.

“Don’t act sweet when I’m trying to be mad at you.” She whispered, peering up at him from under her lashes.

“Who says it’s an act?” He teased, making no promises. She was smiling softly as she looked away to stare off toward Hanabi and Tenten.

Then he saw her eyebrow twitch, and the vein in her forehead emerge.

“Hanabi!” She shouted, sending half the girls scuttling away in fear. “Don’t use the Byakugan when I _just_ healed you of temporary blindness!”

“ _Owwwwww…_ ” Hanabi whined, clutching her temples and squeezing her eyes shut. Sakura stood again, stomping over to Hanabi angrily before placing her glowing palms over Hanabi’s temples and easing her swelling again.

“If you do it again, I’m letting you stumble through the forest all the way back to Konoha.” Sakura threatened. Somehow, Kakashi doubted that very much, but he didn’t contradict her. He knew she would have no qualms about _him_ stumbling all the way home.

“Sorry, Sakura.” Hanabi muttered with a shy smile. Kakashi watched Sakura’s anger deflate and listened as her thoughts grudgingly softened. “Hey, do you think I could train to be a med-nin?” Hanabi asked, bouncing excitedly.

“No offense, Hanabi-chan…but absolutely _the fuck_ not.”

“Yeah, fair enough.”

Tenten snickered.

* * *

They brought the girls to their families personally, at Sakura’s request. None of them denied her that. It was clear to the three other shinobi that this was something Sakura needed to do, having been with them in that underground prison. A few of the girls would have to stay at the orphanage in town until their families were contacted, but they were assured by both the orphanage and the girls themselves that they would be fine.

One girl in particular, however, did not have a family to be contacted. Kakashi could feel that Sakura was on the verge of scooping her up and whisking her away to Konoha. She was restrained by her team captain. Their mission had already gone haywire, and ANBU were not in the business of rescuing orphans. The girl had insisted she would be just fine, and maybe even that some family from Konoha might want her.

“Don’t worry about me, Sakura-san.” She said with a ferocity that honestly impressed Kakashi. “I can be strong like you.” Sakura hugged her as tightly as she possibly could without cracking any ribs.

Overall, they seemed in good hands.

Still, Sakura was reluctant to leave them. He couldn’t blame her, but she was practically dead on her feet, and he wasn’t sure what she could do about it at this point. She had grudgingly accepted her limits and bid them goodbye.

As badly as everyone just wanted to go home, there was no way Sakura was going to make it back on an overnight run. He had his doubts about Tenten and Hanabi, too, but he could tell from Sakura’s thoughts that she was dwindling. He convinced them to stop and make camp, and for once, Sakura didn’t argue with him. Instead she had grabbed _his_ bedroll and crawled into it. She was snoring before he could light a fire.

He felt a little uncomfortable under Tenten and Hanabi’s scrutiny, much as he had when they’d watch Sakura aggressively hug him after killing a crime lord. They, too, were exhausted though, so it didn’t take long for them to pass out after Sakura. That left Kakashi with his fire, their snores, and Sakura’s dreams.

He wouldn’t have been surprised to see her dreaming about everything that had happened in the past week; the cave she’d been locked in, the stories she’d heard from the girls that had been held captive there with her, or even the gruesome fights she had taken part in. Instead, she was dreaming about sitting in a bathtub, sipping Suna coffee, and reading a book. He almost laughed. He recognized that cheesy book cover easily. Maybe he really would have to stash a copy of Icha Icha in her couch cushion for her. She had no idea what she was missing out on.

He would be happy to be back in the village the next day, but he knew it would mean a lot of facing things he wasn’t entirely prepared to face. If anyone had told him seven days ago that being alone for a week was far more complicated than being in extremely close proximity with Sakura for a week, he would have had them psychoanalyzed. Now, he was pretty sure _he_ was the one that needed to be psychoanalyzed.

Everything, from the quick deterioration of his mood, to the way his brain went a little fuzzy when he thought about the way she’d scrawled _‘All my love’_ on a piece of paper for him, was making him deeply uncomfortable. He’d spent a very large portion of his life avoiding these sorts of situations and emotions; so much so, that he had been certain he couldn’t feel them at all.

Imagine his shock when it turned out that not only _could_ he feel these things, but instead of running away at full-speed, he was sitting beside them and enjoying the havoc they wreaked on his life. He brushed a lock of stringy, pink hair from Sakura’s forehead as she slumbered.

She really did stink, he thought with a warm smile.

* * *

With everyone (save Kakashi) well-rested, they were able to make it back to Konoha in record-time. Gai would have been proud. Kakashi was about ready to scoop her away to her apartment and enjoy the day there together, and she had half a mind to let him, except for the pesky business of an ANBU mission gone horribly wrong. Nearly everything that could go wrong had done just that, and now their squad would have to answer for it.

Sakura could feel the ANBU bragging rights slipping out from between her fingers.

She followed her squad leader to ANBU headquarters, readying herself for the berating she knew they would be receiving. They had been captured and unmasked, two of the biggest taboos for ANBU. Kakashi hadn’t had any comforting words for her, mostly because he was wholeheartedly against her being in ANBU, and hoping that her worst fears would come to fruition.

She tried not to hold that against him. He couldn’t really control how he felt about all this, and he’d had the good sense to not explicitly come out and say it. The last thing she needed now was another “ _I told you so”_. She was perfectly capable of shaming herself, thank you very much.

Tenten had taken the lead in their debrief, thankfully. Sakura was grateful to have her as a team leader; she was calm, composed and reasonable. She shouldered every mishap with grace, not blaming any one team member, and she had a knack for accepting responsibility without compromising that they had, at the end of the day, taken the best course of action for the situation they had been confronted with.

They had maintained that, while their identities had been compromised, they had killed most anyone who had seen them unmasked.

“Except the prisoners.” One of the leaders pointed out. Sakura tried to keep her expression neutral as the three masks before them seemed to turn slightly toward her.

“Yes.” She admitted, her voice sounding shockingly even and strong to her ears. “But they’re young, and they’ve been through quite the ordeal. We returned them to their families under disguise. If they were to ever mention that the Godaime’s apprentice was responsible for their freedom, I doubt anyone would believe them.” She said, purposely playing up a disregard for the girls. It seemed to appease the commanders.

The discussion continued with little else having to be said by her or Hanabi. They were dismissed soon after that, but Sakura hesitated.

“What about my standing with ANBU?” She asked after a tense moment of trying to gather her nerve. A beaked mask turned to face her, regarding her silently.

“Under review.”

“But that’s not fair, Sakura was only captured because she tried to help me—” Hanabi said angrily. One of the three leaders raised a hand to silence her.

“Your status is under review.” The beaked-mask reiterated to her. She nodded tersely and turned to leave. Hanabi’s mouth was wide open, no doubt ready to let loose some chain of expletives. Sakura and Tenten each took an arm and dragged her off before that could happen.

“Those assholes! They can’t just do that when you did everything you could.” Hanabi snarled, gaining the attention of passing nin. Tenten shushed her gently. “This is all my fault.” Hanabi said, burying her face in her hands and growling in frustration.

“They’re just being a bit dramatic.” Tenten said, smiling comfortingly. “The nature of the mission changed the moment we uncovered how high profile the scheme actually was. With all those _distinguished_ men and their reputations on the line, I don’t think three unmasked ANBU are the top priority.”

Sakura felt more at ease after Tenten’s assurances. She really did make an excellent captain. Much more reassuring and supportive than some _other captains_ she’d had in her career.

She had received a summons, specifically just for her, soon after Tenten had lifted her spirits. She proceeded to trudge away to the Hokage tower, her heart pounding miserably as she headed off to recite everything to Tsunade-shishou, as she was no doubt going to be required to do. She knew deep down that her shishou would be on her side, no matter what. Even if Tsunade disagreed with her, she had a habit of telling everyone to fuck right off and leave Sakura alone, and then would berate her in private.

It was a unique combination of unbridled support coupled with horrifying violence that happened to work very well for Sakura’s motivation levels. She had grown into an excellent kunoichi under that tutelage, so she didn’t really have much to gripe about.

Her teammates who had to endure her Tsunade-inherited traits, however—they probably felt a little differently about it.

“Glad to see you’re alive.” Tsunade said when Sakura stepped into the threshold of her office.

“You thought I was dead?” Sakura asked in surprise, halting halfway between the door and Tsunade’s desk.

“Hatake was entirely convinced.” Tsunade said, a knowing eyebrow arching high on her forehead. Sakura pretended not to notice it.

“Not convinced enough, apparently. He barged in on my mission, ninken-blazing.” Sakura said, knowing that Tsunade had given him the go-ahead to do just that. As much as she knew Tsunade cared for her deeply, sometimes it was worth it to try and squeeze the words out of her.

“Don’t be a brat.” And sometimes it wasn’t worth it at all.

“Sorry, shishou.” Sakura said with a bow of her head. “As you can see, I am very much alive, and Yokoyama Tatsuo is very much _not_.” Sakura said, feeling proud to say that. Tsunade hummed vaguely, her lips tilted slightly into a smirk; something Sakura had learned to be her own unique communication of acknowledgement and praise. It had taken Sakura four years to realize that.

Sakura was comforted in that only by the fact that Shizune had yet to learn that lesson at all.

“Fill me in on everything, starting with the ambush at the estate.” Tsunade said, back to business. Sakura did just that, telling her about Hanabi’s infiltration of the estate, to their change of plans in order to collect proof of how deep the corruption really ran. Tsunade seemed to approve of that decision, which bode really well for them, Sakura thought.

Then came the escape of Tatsuo to his hideout. Tsunade had not been pleased to hear that he had escaped from under their noses, despite how Sakura had tried to justify it by emphasizing their priority retaining the high-profile accomplices. Tsunade was adamant that they could have split their efforts between stopping Tatsuo’s escape and minding the schemers. Sakura didn’t argue, mostly because she wondered if it was true, if they should have taken that course of action and saved themselves a lot of trouble and headache.

But once she recounted how Hanabi had nearly been killed by Tatsuo, Tsunade’s demeanor softened. Mind, to anyone else she would have looked stoic and unimpressed as ever, but the subtle shift in the set of her jaw was telling enough to Sakura. Her suspicions that Tsunade had had direct involvement in her assignment to this mission and in the assignment of the entire squad were all but confirmed by that tilt of her lips.

“What will happen with his business partners?” Sakura asked, once she had gone over everything from her descent into the underground prison to delivering the kidnapping victims back to their homes. Tsunade exhaled sharply in exasperation, but Sakura knew it wasn’t directed at her.

“Oh, they’ll probably get a slap on the wrist and be free to go about their business.” Tsunade said with a solemn shake of their head.

“How can they just get away with it?” Sakura asked in frustration. “They’ve ruined lives, shishou.” Tsunade met her gaze head-on, looking ready to admonish her. Sakura could practically hear it already: _what would you like me to do about it, Sakura? Would you like to be in my position?_

“As the Hokage, I have to respect the wishes of the council and the daimyo.” Tsunade said instead, eyeing Sakura carefully. Sakura’s irritation stopped in its tracks, picking up on the subtleties of Tsunade’s demeanour. “But shinobi have always operated out of the shadows, haven’t they?” She added quietly with a hint of a smirk. Sakura felt thrill and relief wash over her at the implication.

“Yes, shishou.” Sakura said, biting back the sly smile that threatened to break through her visage.

“You should get home. If I’m not mistaken, you have company.” Tsunade said with a wicked twinkle in her eye. Sakura frowned in confusion, but Tsunade’s eyes were dancing with barely-concealed mirth. Not for the first time, Sakura wondered if her shishou knew more than she was letting on.

Much like she had with Temari, she straightened her shoulders and pretended as if there was absolutely nothing to know.

“And Sakura? Take a shower. You reek.” With a furious blush and a salute, Sakura moved to leave. She hesitated by the door. “Is there something else?” Tsunade asked, eyebrow raised and lips tilted in amusement.

“Well, actually…there is one more thing.”

* * *

Kakashi quickly stashed away his additions to Sakura’s book collection when he felt her approaching. He hoped he’d be around to see her discover them, but she had been so flustered over his discovery of her sin-cushion that he sincerely doubted she would dive into it with him around. It was a good thing he happened to be a rather excellent ninja.

“Why are you in my apartment?” Sakura asked before she had even gotten the door fully open.

“If you don’t want me around, Sakura-chan, just say so.” He teased, staring at her immovably from her couch. She eyed him warily where he sat; comfortably on her hiding-spot. She thought he was up to something.

“What are you doing?” She asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I have an unexpected houseguest.” Kakashi supplied, skirting passed her question. “Kita’s accommodations kind of blew up.”

“ _Blew up_?!” Sakura cried in surprise. “Why didn’t you _say_ anything?” The honest answer was that he had had other things on his mind; things that had swiftly whisked Kita and her troubles out of his head without question.

“I was a little preoccupied, if you can believe that.” He said, opening his arms to her as she moved to sit beside him on the couch. She changed her mind at the last moment, planting herself on his lap instead of the cushion beside him. He had no complaints about that.

“Preoccupied with telling shishou that I was dead?” Sakura grumbled unhappily.

“‘Fraid so. You can imagine how stressful it all was.” He said lightly, making a joke out of something that had been decidedly unfunny at the time. His arms tightened reflexively around her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply.

“Hmm, you smell nice.” She murmured happily.

“Yes, it’s amazing what bathing can do for a person.” He teased. She pouted. “Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll fix up something to eat?” He proposed gently. She gave a little sniff at herself and grimaced. _Imagine how I feel,_ he thought, laughing lightly at the offense that splayed out across her face.

“You are uncouth and unkind.” She said with a haughty little snivel, but that just served to remind her that she _really_ needed a shower. Offense aside, she hopped up off of him and scurried away in embarrassment. He almost regretted showering before her return home; it would have been nice to stand under the hot water with her, lather her up, kiss her and feel her everywhere.

_Stop that_ , she thought in complaint. Since their first night together, he had hardly gone twelve hours without being inside her. Then she had left on a mission, and he had _struggled_ with it. His frustrations at missing her physically had been eclipsed by the emotional things he was absolutely not ready to confront, and then the whole _Sakura is dead_ thing came into play and the very last thing on his mind was sex.

Well, she was back now, and she was very much alive.

Kakashi could hear her giggling in the shower at his thoughts. _Insatiable_ , she thought. He knew for a fact that she was spending a little too much time lathering her breasts, rubbing her palms over her tightened nipples and sighing at the sensation. _We’ve had the discussion about your peeping already. Is this going to be an ongoing problem for you?_ She wondered.

_Stop touching yourself and we won’t have any issues_ , he rebutted. He could feel her rolling her eyes at him, but she stopped teasing at her nipples and finished rinsing off.

By the time she finished her shower, he was sliding their lunch out of a frying pan. She hummed happily, but that couldn’t drown out the sound of her grumbling stomach.

“Okonomiyaki?” She asked excitedly before slipping a nimble hand past him to break off an edge of the pancake and plop it onto her tongue. She moaned enthusiastically around the bite. “I think I might just have to keep you around, after all.” She joked, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. He ignored the way his face warmed and hoped she would follow his lead.

She did, thankfully, though he was certain that had more to do with him feeding her than it did anything else.

“You’re easy to please.” He said, watching her hum around another bite with a raised brow. She stopped chewing in surprise before barking out a laugh.

“I think you’re the only person who has ever said that to me.” She said through her giggles, momentarily forgetting the love affair she had just been having with her meal. He thought anyone who didn’t understand what made Sakura tick must have been deaf, dumb and blind, because she hardly kept her feelings to herself.

Then again, the men she’d dated really weren’t far off from that.

_Jealous?_ She teased as she broke off a massive piece of the okonomiyaki and dropped it into her mouth. He glanced down at her, sitting at her kitchen table in a fluffy robe, thighs poking out from between the flaps as she crossed her legs, showing him her still-damp skin. If he had to guess, he would say he was as far removed from jealousy as he could possibly be in that moment.

He had a terrifying thought that she was very much _his_ ; right here in this kitchen, at this juncture in time, there was no one else that could hold a candle to what they shared.

It was a daunting but equally satisfying revelation. She laughed gently as she set aside the mostly-eaten pancake and dragged him to her couch where she snuggled up to his side with her legs tucked under her and an unyielding smile playing at her lips.

Kakashi supposed he was a bit of a homebody at heart, but he didn’t think he could ever really describe himself as _domestic._ How odd that that was exactly how he felt in her company, and that it felt so comfortable and easy.

“Kakashi,” she said quietly, calling his attention back to her. “Why are you so against me being in ANBU?” He sighed deeply, considering his answer.

“I spent a lot of time in ANBU.” He said, watching as she nodded slowly, already having known that.

“You were young when you started.” She said, reaching out for his hand to entwine her fingers with his. He had been thirteen. Not the youngest to have entered into ANBU, and he had already experienced some truly heinous things in his short life. He hadn’t felt so young at the time. Sakura’s eyes were wide and sparkling again, just as they had the night he told her about his mission with the mystics as a chunin.

“Don’t do that.” He said quickly, as a warning but also as a plea. Her lip jutted out in a pout and he resisted the urge to capture it between his.

“Sorry.” She said, bottom lip quivering gently. He sighed and brushed the pad of his thumb over it, admiring how pink and pillow-soft it was. The gesture seemed to calm her.

“ANBU doesn’t exactly foster positivity and morality.” He said dryly. Those were two things he happened to know she held in high esteem.

“Neither does war.” She pointed out. “There are good people in ANBU. Yamato-taichou. Tenten and Hanabi. Sai.” She said. “You.” She said with a brush of her thumb against the back of his hand.

“I took all my negative thoughts with me into ANBU and came out with more than I went in with.” He admitted. He couldn’t stand to see the same thing happen to her. To see her become as dark and jaded as he had become in their ranks.

Sakura thought it was an anomaly, the way he saw himself. Some broken, stunted thing that seemed to always walk with one foot in the grave. All she could see was a strong, _good_ man.

“You and I have very different understandings of what good means.” He said dryly, side-eyeing her in mild disbelief.

“I won’t have my judgement questioned, Kakashi.” She said with a haughty sniff. He was relieved to have her teasing him; definitely preferable to tears.

“You have terrible judgement, Sakura.” He pointed out, remembering the history of failed relationships in her life. She whacked his chest and he laughed. “Remember that guy who waxed poetic about your toes?” Kakashi reminisced. At the time, he had been intensely annoyed; now it was mostly just funny, especially because of how red Sakura’s face had gone.

“Remember Sasuke?” She asked sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. They laughed together, eventually falling into a warm silence. “I’m not the only one with poor judgement.” She teased once their laughs had dissipated. She was thinking about his absolutely _foolproof_ plan of seducing her into a deep slumber in hopes she’d miss her mission.

“Not one of my better ideas.” He admitted freely. She was surprised he hadn’t just used the Sharingan to lull her into a deep sleep. “I thought about it.” He admitted with a sigh. “I thought about a hundred ways to stop you, but…” He looked down at her, wondering if he ought to say it. She ducked her head sheepishly.

“But you didn’t want to use force.” She finished for him. He hummed, softly grazing his fingers over the dewy skin of her thigh.

“Some of us don’t have the same reservations.” He said pointedly. She flushed in embarrassment.

“Some of us were trying to sabotage a mission.” She grumbled unhappily, but he could feel the guilt that was weighing on her. He didn’t deny it, because he absolutely had been trying to do just that.

“Some of us have a knack for sticking ourselves in horribly inconvenient positions and are wholly incapable of making decisions that serve in our self-interest.” He said. She was pouting at him in displeasure, looking cuter than he thought she had any right to look.

“Some of us are getting really sick of speaking in the second person.” She said as she picked his hand up off her thigh and clutched it as she pulled herself into a kneeling position. She folded her hands over his and held it tight, making him feel all sorts of flustered. She was awfully touchy for someone who was apparently deeply annoyed with him. “Kakashi, I know…I know you’re scared—”

She was cut-off by a disgruntled noise that had erupted from deep in his chest, a completely involuntary protest. He wasn’t _scared_. He was simply burning with the need to keep her close and safe. Her confused frown morphed into a soft, understanding smile, and that indignation he’d felt was abruptly replaced by more pesky butterflies.

“ _I know you’re scared_ ,” she persisted, rolling her eyes but that soft smile was still playfully sitting on her lips, “but sleeping with you didn’t make me magically forget how to be a kunoichi. You have to trust that I can take care of myself.” One of her hands released his to graze his cheek, feeling at the coarse hair that had sprung up in the last few days. He hadn’t been particularly concerned with shaving when he was busy going out of his fucking mind over the prospect of losing her.

_But you aren’t scared_ , she thought with a pointedly raised eyebrow.

“You’re not making this any easier.” He grumbled. She couldn’t bite back the little laugh, but she did have the decency to look a little sheepish. When she pressed a kiss to his cheek he considered forgiving her.

“I’m sorry, Kakashi.” She said genuinely. He grunted in response, hoping to coax another kiss out of her. She obliged him with a sly smile, this time pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. “And I’m sorry for knocking you out.” She said. “The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you.”

Kakashi exhaled slowly, letting that hang in the air. He needed to gather his thoughts, but that was difficult to do when she was privy to every little thing that crossed his mind. He knew she wasn’t necessarily referring to the physical. He had to accept that, if she truly wanted to pursue a career with ANBU, he had no right to stop her. He was pretty sure he didn’t stand a chance against her willpower, anyway.

In his quest to stop her, he was worried he’d just end up alienating himself from her. What good did it do to keep her from doing what she wanted if it meant losing her all the same? What a mess. He’d never had to consider these things before she’d wormed her way into his life. Now, he was sat on her couch, _holding_ _her hand_ , and thinking that he was willing to _compromise for her_.

He supposed if he was going to do that for anyone, it might as well be someone as strong as Sakura.

Her lips parted in sweet surprise at that. He was horrified to feel his face warm as she stared at him. It was hard enough, having these epiphanies and having to cope with them on his own, but with her here to see it all happen in real-time was too much. He couldn’t hide or pretend the realization never hit him when he had a witness.

Lucky for him, she was remarkably well-tuned to his limits, and they had very clearly been reached for today. Facing the reality that he had allowed himself to get close to someone he was in grave danger of losing was more taxing than he had anticipated. That fear had manifested itself rather ferociously in him. He had buried it down under anger and frustration and general annoyance, but it was there, itching under his skin like an infection in his blood.

And then, as if that hadn’t been difficult enough, he had come to the shocking revelation that he was willing to make more space for her in his life; even more than what she had demanded with her imposing presence. He would do that, willingly, because as it turned out, he rather enjoyed having her there. So much so, that he wasn’t sure what he would do with himself if she suddenly left that space unoccupied.

Damned if he did, damned if he didn’t. Somewhere along the line, he had screwed himself over.

Instead of questioning that, or pressing for more, she simply kissed him slowly, her lips soft and warm against his. Lazy and comforting, and so tantalizing. She brushed her tongue slowly across his bottom lip before breaking away with a soft _snap_ of their lips parting. He had his free hand tangled in her hair, reaching his thumb forward to press gently against her temple. She hummed lowly in pleasure at the feeling.

He wasn’t sure how she always seemed to know what he needed before he knew it himself.

And then, unfailingly, she managed to do it again; leaning back onto her couch, her robe falling open, and inviting him to take part in something far more pleasurable than the cacophony of his befuddled mind. She pulled him down onto her, slowly tangling herself with him from her ankles all the way up to her fingers in his hair.

She was incomparably adept at distracting him from his self-destruction. He wasn’t sure the last time he’d had that in his life. Probably never.

“Kakashi,” she whispered between soft sighs and warm kisses. “ _Kakashi_ ,” she said again, voice high and sweet as he buried himself in her in every way he could. She cupped his face gently between her two hands, lifting him from where he was pressed into the crook of her neck. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and clouded with emotion when they met his.

And then, just because of the person she was, and who they were together, she said the one thing he never knew he needed to hear her say.

“Yours.” She whispered, arching into him and moaning softly, breath blowing over his ear and making him shiver. “I’m yours.” She said again, more desperately. This time the shiver that worked down his spine had nothing to do with heavy breaths on sensitive skin. He groaned lowly into her neck, unable to control himself as he came undone on top of her.

She didn’t seem upset by his abrupt finish. She seemed pleased to have him unravel at her fingertips, happy that he so deeply felt the implication of her words. Pleased that he felt safe enough with her to lose himself like this. Pleased that she could unravel him unlike any other.

It didn’t stop him from kissing her deep and slow, and sliding a hand between their bodies and down into her, caressing her until she was keening softly and calling his name out in a prayer. She said it, again and again, as she careened off the edge and into a sea of pleasure. _Yours, Kakashi, I’m yours. I’m all yours._

They laid there together, he wasn’t sure for how long, boneless bodies tangled on the couch in her living room. She was kissing him so soft and slow he almost believed it was a dream.

“So you’ll leave ANBU?” He said quietly against her lips. He posed it as a question but it was more of a statement. She sighed but he could feel her lips tilting into a smile under his before she pulled away to look him in the eye.

“Just so we’re clear, your opinion _does_ mean something to me. But you can’t _actually_ tell me what to do with my life.” Her voice was soft and understanding, and her hands on his face felt reassuring but that didn’t stop him from frowning down at her.

“Can’t you just humour me?”

“No.” She said with a smile and a sweet kiss. “Hey, you fixed my table!” She said with delightful realization, looking over his shoulder at the table he had had Tenzou repair and fortify (just in case). Tenzou had been absolutely horrified at that.

“Ah…about that…” He began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my mind, sakura is just everyone’s big sister and there is nothing anyone can tell me to change that. also this makes me lowkey miss teaching i was horrible at it but the kids were fun
> 
> pour one out for Tenzou, he a real one
> 
> tumblr: bl1ndbraavosi


	30. The Missed & the Kissed

“Kakashi!” She cried, shoving at his shoulder until he managed to untangle himself enough to sit up. “What do you mean _he knows_?”

“I mean that he is aware that we have been engaging in physical intimacy—”

“I take back what I said about not wanting to hurt you.” She said, glowering at him passionately. Ah, there was his pissed off Sakura; just as charming as he remembered. Her cheeks flushed further, though it was unclear if that was from frustration or some other, more pleasant emotion. He smirked and ducked to press a kiss to her neck. “How are you not freaking out?!” She asked, sounding completely frazzled, but still tilting her head back to let him continue kissing her sensitive skin.

He had had his time to freak out about it. He had spent the last seven days doing nothing _but_ freaking out. He was all out of freak-out. Besides, it wasn’t as if Tenzou was going to tell anyone. He was terrified of being implicated as an accomplice and facing horrendous consequences from Tsunade-sama.

At the thought of her shishou, Sakura squeaked in surprise.

“Speaking of which…” She began, gently tugging his face away from her neck. “Shishou _might_ have her suspicions.” Sakura whispered with worried, wide eyes. He’d come to the same conclusion while she’d been away, but he was having a hard time being concerned about it while she was naked and at his fingertips.

He hummed vaguely before returning to his task of easing that worry line that had appeared between her brows. _I don’t have worry lines_ , she chastised mentally. _And if I do, it’s entirely your fault,_ she continued, mentally berating him even as she sighed happily at the feeling of his mouth on her.

“I was thinking,” she continued breathily. _What else is new_ , he thought; it was his mission to put an end to that right now. She’d been gone for so long—a week was hardly that long, but it had felt _so long_ —and the last thing he wanted to do with her was go over all the ways in which the two of them could over think their predicament.

They’d already had the Emotional Revelations and Important Conversations, and now he wanted to simply enjoy her. Apparently, Sakura’s idea of enjoying one another was to chit chat through kisses.

“Ino is going to poke around our heads to break the link.” Sakura continued still, not terribly fazed by his teeth or tongue, or his fingertips that were pressing into her thighs. “She’s going to find out, too, Kakashi.” She whispered, this time with conviction. He sighed against her warm skin and pulled away.

He resigned himself to her. As much as he wanted to pretend these problems didn’t exist, her concerns were very real, and ignoring them now would likely cause them to blow up in their faces. In his experience that that was generally how life worked.

“As ninja, we should be better at this,” he said with a sigh. She cooed softly and brushed her hand across his chest in a motion of comfort.

“I can’t believe you let it slip to Yamato.”

“Tenzou.” He corrected.

“You’re impossible _.”_ She whispered affectionately before pressing his lips to his in a slow, lingering kiss that had him promptly forgetting all about the problems he had only just acknowledged. She giggled into him as he laid her back down.

* * *

Sakura found it a little strange that Kita was holed up in Kakashi’s apartment, but she didn’t have much to say about it. Well, that wasn’t true. She had had many teasing things to say to Kakashi about it, but at the end of the day, she was beyond happy to have him stay with her.

 _You just want me to cook for you_ , he thought while he did just that the next morning. She didn’t deny it.

“How about I clear Kita out from your apartment today so you can get your space back? For a little while, at least,” she proposed, wrapping her arms around his middle and pressing her cheek to his warm back. Gods, she loved being near him, touching him, breathing him in. She wasn’t sure she would be able to give this up any time soon. Or any time at all, really.

“ _Or_ ,” he began, a crooked little smile playing at his lips, “you can invade my space a little more.” He suggested, pointedly squeezing her wrists where they overlapped against his stomach. She wasn’t sure they could get much more _in each other’s space_ than they already were. She could hardly believe he’d been squatting in her apartment for the past few days, but it felt good that the first place he went to feel comfortable was her home.

Even if he had been constantly complaining about all the scents that were wreaking havoc on his nose. She had rolled her eyes, and promised to put away some of the scented items scattered around the apartment, but the truth was she liked sitting around in a cozy silence, only for it to be broken by one of his overwhelmed sneezes.

She had even offered to have Kita come stay with her, because at least she had an extra bedroom. Ino certainly wouldn’t mind if Sakura slept in her bed while Kita occupied Sakura’s. Kakashi had refused, but when she pressed for the reason why, he remained stolid. She figured he’d slip up eventually. Until then, she kept her mind open to receive any telling thoughts he might have about it. He wished her good luck with her endeavour.

 _Cocky as ever_ , she thought with a small smile.

“Naruto is back in the village, by the way.” He said, recalling a memory of him snapping at Naruto in a crowded market. That was interesting, but he swept the memory away before she could zero in on what was happening. “I’m surprised he hasn’t come looking for you yet, actually.” Kakashi mused with a small frown.

“Small miracles. We already have Yamato-taichou and possibly Tsunade-shishou onto us, not to mention Shikamaru; the last thing we need is Naruto finding out.” She said with a roll of her eyes. He hummed in agreement.

“We could come up with some elaborate lie. I’m pretty sure Tenzou would love to believe I made the whole thing up just to torment him.” Sakura didn’t bother correcting him on Yamato’s name this time, nor pointing out that he was a catastrophically bad liar.

“Hmm, something elaborate, huh?” She mused. “Like…the truth is that it was actually me the whole time, asking for his help. I just happened to be trapped in your body.” Sakura suggested playfully.

“Pretty unbelievable.” He said with a nod and an amused smile.

“If you think that’s unbelievable, wait ‘til you hear about the mindreading.” She said as he plated their breakfast. Talking about it all so nonchalantly made her realize how truly absurd it all was. If it had happened to anyone else, she never would have believed it. She was pretty sure if she’d been stuck in this predicament with anyone else, she would be superbly unhappy, but as it was…

The goofy smile refused to leave her face.

She gobbled her breakfast down with gusto, not even caring that Kakashi had teased her and complained about her happy moans as she ate. She happened to know he found it charming, despite his protests. Instead of getting angry, she got even; tossing in thoughts of how adorably domestic he was, standing in her kitchen, frying up an omelet.

His ears had gone ferociously red, and he had choked on a bite of his own breakfast. It was hilarious, except for the fact that he had coughed a piece of egg right at her forehead. She glared at him over the table.

“Sorry. Big target.” He sniped. She pouted.

“It’s not that big.”

“Seven inches is pretty big.”

She was going to murder Sai.

* * *

As annoying as he was, Sakura still wanted to clear Kita out of Kakashi’s apartment and give him a break. A chronic loner like Kakashi couldn’t have his space encroached on for very long until they snapped. He may have had endless amounts of patience in pretty much every walk of life, but here, she knew better. It wouldn’t be long before he was plotting and scheming to get his apartment back. Ridiculous, considering she’d already offered him a solution, but he was nothing if not obstinate.

Kita had been genuinely happy to see her, which was actually quite a nice feeling. Aside from Kakashi, coming back from that ANBU mission had been generally horrible. She still hadn’t heard about her black-ops standing, and as logical as Tenten had been in her explanation, Sakura’s insecurities would not listen to logic. They _would_ , however, listen to and endless loop of _not good enough, not good enough, not good enough_.

She tried to shake the thought. Kita would be able to sense her emotional state, and the last thing she needed was for other people to be aware of how pathetic she was feeling.

“Sakura-san!” Kita cried in excitement, wrapping her arms around Sakura’s neck in a fervent hug. Sakura laughed awkwardly and returned the hug. “I’m so sorry,” she said as she pulled away, her cheeks a delicate pink. “I’m very happy to see you. I think Kakashi-kun has been missing you.” She admitted with a laugh. Sakura felt her cheeks warm at the mention of Kakashi.

“Oh…” Sakura said with a nervous laugh. “We’re quite close,” Sakura said, thinking that was possibly the greatest understatement she’d ever made in her life. At this point, she was quite certain she was good and in love with him. She had been relatively careful to not let that slip to him just yet, keeping it carefully tucked away with Inner Sakura, but if he wanted to pry, then she wouldn’t stop him. She figured, if nothing else, it would be funny to see his reaction.

He turned the most adorable shade of red whenever he was confronted with big feelings. And it just so happened to be that Sakura had an abundance of big feelings.

Spending the day with Kita was nice, Sakura thought. She was a perfectly nice person, and Sakura was infinitely interested in the whole mysticism thing. She had tried to pry a little more information out of Kita about Kakashi as a child, but her attempts were unfruitful. She supposed that served her right; Kakashi had already opened up about that night and she probably should have left it at that.

Besides, thinking about it now had her eyes prickling as she thought about a tiny Kakashi being confronted with the horrors of the shinobi world. Hell, her eyes prickled when she thought about fully-grown Kakashi facing those horrors. Actually, if she really thought about it, she could almost cry just at the thought of Kakashi, period. She wasn’t sure if that spoke more to her devotion to him, or just how sad his whole life really was.

“SAKURA-CHAN!!!” Sakura was pulled from her musings and her quiet, peaceful lunch with Kita by an extremely obnoxious blur of orange and yellow. She couldn’t help but grin as Naruto barrelled into her, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up out of her chair to spin her excitedly.

“Naruto! Put me down!” She demanded angrily, even though she was feeling anything but. Her annoyed tone didn’t do a single thing to dampen his mood. If anything, she was certain his grin only widened. “Kita-san, this is Naruto. He’s another teammate of mine and Kakashi’s.” Sakura introduced.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun.” Kita said kindly, gently bowing her head. Naruto pouted at her in thought and leaned in close to Sakura’s ear.

“She’s weird. I don’t like her,” he whispered. The problem with Naruto whispering, though, was that that was not a skill he possessed. Kita’s face was bright red and astonished.

“Naruto!” Sakura shouted, driving her fist into his gut.

“ _Owwwwww, Sakura-chan…_ ” he whined pitifully.

“ _Shut. Up._ ” She gritted out harshly into his ear as he doubled over in pain. “Stupid.”

“Sakura-chan is so mean…” he whined, looking to Sai for help.

“Yes.” Sai said, smiling serenely.

“Don’t get me started on you,” Sakura warned, thinking about the _seven inches_ comment she’d received from Kakashi that morning.

“It’s nice to have you back, Sakura-chan.” Sai said softly, still smiling at her. She felt herself softening against her will. Her boys were idiots, but they were hers. _Can’t choose your family_ , she thought.

“I’ve missed you, Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei is meaner when you aren’t here.” Naruto said with a deep pout, but his blue eyes still sparkled with glee as he righted himself.

“Oh? What did he do?” Sakura asked innocently. As if he had heard her—because he absolutely had, that lurking bastard—Kakashi materialized behind Naruto, clapping a hand onto his shoulder hard. Naruto whined loudly in complaint.

“Having a team reunion without me? I’m hurt.” He said, looking absolutely unbothered.

“Kakashi-kun, it’s nice to see you again.” Kita said, smiling up at him warmly. Kakashi nodded to her with a small wave and a creased eye, but Sakura could see his shoulders tensed as she spoke to him.

“ _Kun?_ ” Naruto asked with mild disgust. Sakura readied her fist again and he took a cautious step away from her.

“I don’t suppose you’ll be returning to your apartment this evening?” Kita asked, a light blush tickling her cheeks.

“ _Eh_? Kakashi-sensei, she’s staying at your apartment? You don’t even let _me_ into your apartment!” Naruto complained loudly.

“There’s a good reason for that, Naruto.” Kakashi replied with a weary sigh.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes at Kakashi in suspicion.

“Because I don’t want you there.” Kakashi answered with a happy eye-crease. Naruto released a loud, disgruntled yelp at that, but Sakura clapped her hand over his mouth to muffle him. _So noisy_. Kakashi was smiling at her, watching her from the corner of his eye with a raised brow. _You missed this, didn’t you?_ He wondered. She felt her cheeks warm but didn’t bother biting back her grin. She really had missed this.

“Sakura-chan is back in the village, but Kakashi-sensei is still being mean.” Naruto complained with a deep pout. Sakura raised a brow to Kakashi at that, but he kept his face and mind carefully blank. “Hey, hey, we should have a proper reunion tonight! Shuri-kanpai has a discount for senior citizens on Thursday nights.” Naruto suggested with a low giggle. Kakashi glared at him but he remained unfazed. When Sakura giggled at his expense, his glare slid to her, betraying a singular sort of misery.

“I believe you should run now, dickless.” Sai warned lightly just as Kakashi disappeared and reappeared directly behind him, wielding his fingers threateningly. Naruto took off without another word. “That was fun.” Sai said with another soft smile. “I will see you both later. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei.” Sai gave them a small wave and then leapt away, probably off to sketch more unknowing models.

Kakashi side-eyed her at that thought, looking a little nervous.

“They seem…nice.” Kita said through a tight smile. _He may be an idiot, but even a broken clock is right twice a day,_ Kakashi thought, regarding Kita with a coldness that was likely indiscernible to her, but very obvious to Sakura. She felt herself bristle at it. What was up with him?

With Sai and Naruto gone, Sakura retook her seat beside Kita, patting the empty chair beside her for Kakashi. He hesitated for a moment before tensely sitting down.

“Sorry about them, they’re insane.” Sakura said with an awkward laugh. “You’re welcome to join us later, if you’d like?” _I didn’t agree to that¸_ Kakashi thought bitterly. She pinched him under the table. _Be nice_ , she warned, _or I won’t be very nice to you_ , she added on meaningfully. _I can be nice_ , he thought, brushing his hand over her knee under the table. She felt her cheeks flush and immediately leaned away from him, moving her knee out from under his hand.

He quirked a curious eyebrow up at that but moved his hand away and tucked it back into his pocket. Kita and Sakura continued chatting, finishing off their lunch and sipping on tea while Kakashi sat there with them, practically mute. Sakura was surprised he hadn’t pulled Icha Icha out, but he kept his face carefully neutral as his eyes bounced between the two women, the picture of a man who was listening intently. Sakura knew better.

When he snaked a hand across her back to land on her hip, she squirmed in her seat pointedly until he released her. She wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, but she scooted her chair a little closer to Kita. He was acting so strange. _I don’t think I’m the one acting strange here, Sakura_ , he thought, his eye darting between her and Kita again. Tentatively, he brushed his fingers against hers. She felt a wave of disgust rise in her throat, unprovoked.

 _She’s manipulating you_ , Kakashi thought, his gaze hardening as his brows tipped downward in a slight frown. Sakura felt a protest welling up in her, but it _was_ strange, if she thought about it objectively. Kakashi’s touch had never been anything but thrilling to her; she had been more than happy to have his hands on her that morning, so why not now?

The displeasure at it fought with her logic, in a feeling that was very reminiscent to how she had felt the first time Kita had “unintentionally” manipulated her emotions, and she knew Kakashi was right. _Why would she do that?_ Sakura wondered. Sakura had always advocated for her, so why manipulate her? Specifically, her emotions relating to Kakashi?

 _Maybe she’s in love with me_ , Kakashi suggested. The derision that rose up in Sakura was entirely her own, of that she was confident. Kakashi seemed to slump in defeat at that. She patted his knee in comfort, suddenly feeling much more herself.

 _Is that your Inner Sakura working in your favour?_ He wondered. She knew what he was angling for and she wasn’t about to fall for it. _Wouldn’t you like to know?_ She teased. The look in his eye told her that he would very much like to know. This time, when his fingers slipped to the inside of her knee, she leaned into his touch.

“You must be very tired after your mission.” Kita said, smiling softly. Her eyes flashed almost imperceptibly, and Sakura felt herself instinctively leaning out of Kakashi’s touch again. Ah, there it was. Kakashi’s fingers tightened on her knee, but she had already felt the implanted suggestion enter her mind, and now that she was aware of it, it was easy for her to discern the difference between what was real and what was Kita.

“As a matter of fact, yes, I should see Sakura home. She’s been through quite a lot.” Kakashi said, his voice sounding even and warm enough, but Sakura knew better. His fingers were practically bruising her under the table, as he gripped her tightly. She felt his anger and wariness rolling off of him in waves. She wondered if Kita could feel it too. Sakura felt another suggestion whisper through her mind.

 _Follow it_ , Kakashi thought. _Let her think she has the advantage_. Sakura did as told, standing up from her seat abruptly and knocking Kakashi’s hand away.

“Oh, I’m feeling fine, really,” Sakura assured him, smiling down at him forcefully and keeping her hands to herself. “Why don’t you head home and I can see Kita around a little longer?” Kakashi looked reluctant at that, but it was what Kita had been suggesting to her. Besides, any advantage Kita may have had over the situation had been thoroughly thwarted. Sakura was more than capable of keeping the manipulation at bay. Kakashi nodded slowly in agreement.

“Alright,” he said as he stood, glancing around to see if there were any witnesses around to give him hell for what he was about to do. Sakura smiled softly, not resisting when he pressed his masked lips to hers in a quick, chaste peck. “I’ll see you later, then,” he said, brushing his hand over her hip before disappearing.

“So, Kita-san!” Sakura said, turning to her with a bright smile. “Please tell me you like to shop, because I have a big, fat mission cheque and I need some new shoes.” Kita laughed and allowed Sakura to lead her away into the shopping district.

* * *

Kakashi was waiting in her apartment when she returned home with her spoils of war. He gawked at the bags she shuffled in with, despite her attempts to hide them behind her back. Okay, so her one pair of shoes had turned into a few pairs, and some new mission clothes, and maybe a few new dresses, and some other things, but, really, she hadn’t shopped in so long, and it had been such a stressful few weeks.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Sakura.” He said, smiling lightly as he watched her scuttle sideways down the hall to her bedroom. For some reason, she felt like she _did_ have to explain herself to him, like she ought to hold herself accountable to him. Like all her choices would somehow impact his life in some way. She swept some more thoughts away into Inner Sakura before he could catch wind of them.

She dropped her bags with a huff and turned to see Kakashi leaning on the doorjamb, smiling crookedly at her in amusement. Her heart pounded a little harder at the sight. He seemed to just fit so well there. _I should hope I fit in a doorway_ , he thought. She rolled her eyes but smiled back at him before she turned away to deal with her stress-relief purchases. It was strange, to feel so at home with him here. It felt _right_ to walk into her front door and see him doing curl-ups on her living room floor, Icha Icha in hand.

He didn’t have any jeers for her on that thought. She bet if she looked over to him, she’d find his ears had gone adorably red. _They have not_ , he insisted. Even his thoughts lied poorly. She felt him snake his arms around her back and duck his head to rest his chin against her shoulder while she unpacked her shopping bags.

“How was the rest of the afternoon with Kita?” He asked as she plucked the labels off her mission clothes and folded them up.

“It was fine. She’s far less aggressive when you aren’t around.” She said, only somewhat joking. There had been a couple of moments where she had felt Kita trying to sway her thoughts against Kakashi, but generally not nearly as bad as it had been when he was there with them. “Maybe you touching me really set her off?”

“Why would it do that?”

“Not sure.” Sakura said with a small shrug. She supposed it could have been as Kakashi said; that Kita was jealous of their relationship and she wanted Kakashi to herself. If that were the case, then she was failing spectacularly. Kakashi could hardly stand to be alone with her for longer than fifteen minutes. _Fifteen minutes is probably pushing it_ , he admitted.

Some other part of her suggested that perhaps Kita was traumatized from her experience as a girl. Kakashi had saved her that time, but what was to say that was the only time something like that had happened? After this last ANBU mission she’d been on, Sakura couldn’t shake the reality that it was very likely.

But then, neither of those scenarios made perfect sense. Kita seemed perfectly comfortable to stay with Kakashi, and she had latched onto him almost immediately. At the same time, she seemed determined to spend time alone with Sakura.

“We need more information.” Sakura deduced. When all was said and done, they just simply did not know enough to come to a reasonable conclusion. Kakashi hummed in agreement.

“That’s a lot of mission clothes for someone with a uniform.” Kakashi said, eyeing the pile she’d collected. She could feel the question more than hear it, and she tensed against his body as she considered it.

“They haven’t decided yet,” she said quietly. “And don’t you dare feel happy about that.” She warned. He turned his face to press a kiss against her neck.

“I may not agree with your decision,” he said with a long sigh, “but I can respect it.” He mumbled into her skin, sounding very reluctantly respectful, but still, it made warmth bloom in her chest. She twisted in his arms and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace, hugging herself close to him, even as he stood straight and her feet dangled off the ground.

“Does that mean you’ll help convince them to let me in?” She asked after a moment of silence.

“Absolutely not.” He said with a laugh. Oh, well. It was worth a shot. She pressed a kiss lightly to his cheek to let him know that he was annoying, but she could look past it, because was also happened to be sickeningly sweet. “What’s in that bag?” He asked, nodding to a fancy little pink bag, stuffed with flowery tissue paper and adorned with gold script. She snatched it up and shoved it under her bed.

“Get out. Squatters don’t get to snoop.” She said, shooing him away as he laughed at her flushed face.

* * *

“Why are you punishing me?” Kakashi asked miserably, staring blankly up at her ceiling while she scuttled around her apartment looking for the right shoes, the perfect perfume, the right bag, and whatever else she absolutely _needed_ to have, for some reason that Kakashi had resigned himself to never understand.

“I’m not punishing you; it’s our job.” He could hear her eyes rolling in her head like marbles.

“Then Tsunade-sama is punishing me. She knows about all the ways I’ve let you debauch me, and now I am being punished.” He caught the ball of tissue paper she’d thrown at his head and tossed it back to her. _Annoying_ , she thought as she moved to toss it in the trash.

“First of all, Tsunade-shishou does not know about us. Yet.” She said, still whizzing around the apartment with impressive speed. “And if she did, I guarantee you nothing you told her could convince her that _I_ debauched _you_.” She came to a brief stop, her face hovering over his with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. “Infamous pervert.” She teased. He sighed but accepted the kiss she pressed to his lips.

“I still don’t see why I have to go get her.” He said as he sat up and pulled her off her feet and into his lap. The undignified grunt she let out was deep and strange, but he found himself charmed by it.

“You might be able to learn something I can’t.” She explained, allowing herself to wilt against his chest for a moment, just sitting there with him. When he brushed his lips against the pulse point below her ear, she let her head fall to the side with a sweet sigh. He smirked into her skin, hoping this would convince her that they were much better off staying put. “Nice try, Kakashi,” she whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before easily breaking his hold and getting up from his lap.

As she did, he finally took her in; her slinky black dress, stopping short on her long legs, her pink hair, cascading over her shoulders in loose curls, and her glossy lips, pursed down at him in annoyance.

“New dress?” He asked, finally.

“Mm-hmm, and it’s not all that’s new.” She said with a playful smile. “Maybe if you cooperate, I’ll let you take inventory later.” She leaned down to hover her lips in front of his, a breath away. He could see the reflection of her back in the television screen across from him; as she leaned over her skirt was almost short enough for him to see underneath. He swallowed hard.

“Excellent negotiation tactics; did your shishou teach you that?”

“Is shishou really what you want to talk about right now?” She asked, leaning further over him, the back of her dress sliding up a little higher. He would rather not be talking at all, he thought as he slid a hand up over the back of her thigh. She put her dewy lips to the shell of his ear, her warm breath sending a shiver down his spine.

“ _Go get Kita_.” She whispered, and then, once again, she was scurrying around her apartment without so much as a thought to the distress she’d put him in. She had definitely learned _that_ from Tsunade-sama.

* * *

Kakashi was having an absolutely _miserable_ time. For starters, Kita had tried to hug him when he appeared at his own front door, and while he had delicately sidestepped that awkward affair, he had been even more displeased that the scent that wafted out of his apartment through the open door was very foreign to him. He supposed he shouldn’t have been annoyed, since it was his idea to have her stay there, and it really was preferable that she slept on the sofa rather than on his bed.

Still. Logical or not, he didn’t like it. She’d even cleaned up the bit of dog biscuit he had left under his coffee table, just to spite him, he was sure.

To make matters worse, Sakura wasn’t at the bar when he arrived with Kita in tow. Again, he probably had no right to be annoyed when, given the opportunity, he would have shown up shamefully late. That didn’t really stop him from giving it the ol’ ninja effort, and judging by the way people were cautiously stepping around him, he would say he had very effectively conveyed his unreasonable aggravation to the general public.

Someone who didn’t steer clear? The bartender. The poor girl had just been doing her job, but she had insinuated that Kita was his wife, and then went ahead and offered him the senior discount—which he took—and it had been so grating, he had glared at her with such intensity that she scuttled away, never to return.

The fact that his mood improved greatly when Sakura walked in meant nothing, he told himself; only that he was relieved there was someone that could take Kita’s attention away from him. Naruto, Sai and Tenzou were hot on her tail, too, which was interesting. _More people to distract Kita_ , he told himself.

Honestly, the only person distracted was him; by the hypnotizing way her dress flowed over her hips and fluttered gently against her skin with each step she took. She somehow even managed to make the bandages wrapped around her burnt leg look sexy.

 _Be nice_ , Sakura thought as she rolled up with a mishmash of various oddball shinobi. Tenzou looked even more uncomfortable with the situation than Kakashi felt. He had to bite back the laugh that threatened to expose just how entertaining he found his kohai’s ire. It didn’t escape his notice that Tenzou’s gaze was firmly glued to Sakura’s face, never once daring to dip lower than her chin.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Sakura was a perpetual flirt, a fact that had never really been a point of contention for him—for the most part, anyway. No one was perfect—and Tenzou was one of her favourite targets when she was feeling particularly mischievous. It probably had something to do with the way he spluttered and went bright red. It _was_ pretty funny to watch, he wouldn’t deny that. The aftermath was less fun for him, though, because Tenzou liked to analyze these things, and agonize over the details.

The last time Sakura had pressed herself into his side, with a saucy wink and a, “ _oops, sorry, taichou”_ , Tenzou had wondered if it meant Sakura was in love with him, and what would the village think about a captain and his subordinate in a relationship, and would she want kids? He wasn’t so sure about kids.

 _Really?_ Sakura wondered, regarding Tenzou in a whole new light. _Maybe I picked the wrong team leader_ , she teased. For good measure, she brushed past Tenzou on her way to Kakashi, letting her hand brush over his back as she went by him. Kakashi watched as Tenzou’s eyes widened and he froze on his feet, staring after her in shock before his eyes slid to Kakashi.

Sakura didn’t even hesitate before taking the pint he had in his hand and making it her own. He didn’t bother getting upset about it. It had gone warm anyway.

“Hey, who invited her?” Naruto asked as quietly as was possible for Naruto, which was actually impressive considering they were in a relatively loud setting, and Kakashi felt certain Kita hadn’t actually heard them. He ruined it by jerking his thumb horribly obviously over his shoulder at her, though. Sakura choked on her sip of beer, sending a small spray at Naruto’s face.

“That was disgusting.” Sai pointed out calmly, and with a pleasant smile. “It’s remarkable to me that you are a ninja, dickless. Every day you amaze me.” Sai said, his voice somehow sounding complimenting while his words were just the opposite. Naruto couldn’t seem to make sense of the juxtaposition.

“Here, you take this,” Sakura said, thrusting her spit-out, warm beer into Naruto’s hand, “Yamato-taichou and I will get the first round.” She offered, shooting a wicked smile to Tenzou and waving him over to join her at the bar. Kakashi watched his kohai teeter in place; caught between the awkward position Kakashi had put him in, the daunting possibility of pissing Sakura off.

Finally, choosing the devil he knew over the devil he didn’t, Tenzou followed Sakura grudgingly to the bar. _Don’t torture him too much_ , Kakashi told her, feeling a little bad for him. If the mischievous smirk on Sakura’s face was anything to go by, she was absolutely _not_ heeding his suggestion.

“So, all of you are on the same squad?” Kita asked, watching as Naruto sipped on Sakura’s discarded beer in mild disgust.

“She spit in that.” Sai pointed out belatedly, not that Naruto seemed to care one way or another.

“Yes, Yamato was the team captain while I was unavailable.” Kakashi answered with a tight smile.

“Yes, he’s quite a good captain.” Sai said with a serene smile. “Even though we nearly all died.”

“Oh. How nice,” Kita said, her smile tighter still.

 _Don’t let Naruto say anything stupid_ , Sakura reminded him, even though Naruto was already saying something incredibly stupid and Kakashi was making no move to stop him.

“Sakura-chan is taking a long time with the drinks.” Naruto complained, looking over to her at the bar. Kakashi stole a look as well, laughing softly when he watched her lean forward to catch the bartender’s attention, and then watched Tenzou glance over his shoulder, his face bright red, as he searched for an escape. Kakashi knew from experience there was no such thing as escaping Sakura.

Finally, they returned together, drinks in hand, and Tenzou diligently staring after Sakura’s feet as he walked behind her. Kakashi wondered what had happened to make him avoid looking at her face. Sakura betrayed absolutely nothing to him.

Kakashi noticed Kita subtly slide closer to them as Sakura returned to the table. He half expected to feel that subtle flare of chakra before Sakura was being made to feel uncomfortable around him, but it never came. Even when Sakura wrapped a hand around his bicep and leaned into him with a light laugh, or when Kakashi’s arm slung lazily around her waist as she engaged in a very animated conversation with Naruto across the table.

“Does no one care that we are having a Team Kakashi reunion without Sasuke?” Sai asked at some point. The other members of the team all looked to each other in surprise.

* * *

 _Do you think she knows we’re onto her?_ Sakura wondered, sliding her hand rather obviously along Kakashi’s shoulder. She wasn’t sure _how_ she could have known, but she couldn’t see why else the suggestions would have stopped coming. Kita had been manipulating her in reaction to far less than this.

 _There was one thing, while you were with Tenzou at the bar_ , Kakashi thought. _Yamato_ , she corrected. He fixed her with a mild glare. _Do you want to hear about this, or not?_ When she remained blissfully quiet, he continued.

It had been extremely faint, and now that he thought about it, it made sense that Sakura hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. Sakura hadn’t been the one being manipulated. Kakashi glanced to Tenzou; his eyes still cast downward, brow furrowed and mouth set in a frown. _Why would she manipulate Yamato?_ Sakura wondered. Kakashi had a pretty good idea.

Surprise quickly flashed on Sakura’s face as Kakashi’s thoughts flashed before her. _That’s ridiculous_ , she thought, though she wasn’t so sure that he was wrong.

 _One way to find out_ , Kakashi thought, his eyes slowly sliding over to land on Tenzou again. He held back a laugh as Sakura considered the speed at which she was descending into hell. _Poor Yamato_ , she thought.

“Naruto, why don’t you show Kita the shuriken boards in the back?” Sakura suggested. “You’ll love it. Very _ninja_.” She said to Kita with a wide, warm smile. Hell, she was so convincing even Kakashi found himself wanting to go check them out, even though they were little more than glorified dartboards. Kita was reluctant, and Naruto was poised to argue, but in a surprising turn of events, Sai came to the rescue.

“We would be happy to. Please, follow us, Kita-san,” he said gently. Naruto scowled in displeasure but, for once, went along with it quietly. It made Kakashi believe in miracles. With them gone, Sakura circled the table to land beside Tenzou, nudging her hip to his.

“You feeling okay, taichou?” She asked, her head tilted as she pouted up at him. He cast her a sidelong glance before giving his head a quick shake and peering down onto the table before him.

“I feel sick.” Yamato mumbled, staring into his nearly-empty glass and looking deeply troubled. Sakura pressed her hand between his shoulder blades, faintly pressing her chakra into him to feel him out. There was nothing _physically_ wrong with him that she could find, but she forcibly relaxed his tense muscles, easing his discomfort somewhat. “Thanks, Sakura.” He said with a small smile.

Pleased, Sakura wrapped her hands around his arm and gave a gentle squeeze, all while grinning up at him. Kakashi watched in amusement as Tenzou’s eyes widened and cheeks went red. His kohai’s attention turned to him, sending him a panicked, frightful look. _He’s terrified of you_ , Kakashi thought. That seemed to please Sakura a little.

“Of course, taichou. That’s what teammates are for.” Sakura said, her hands still encircling Tenzou’s bicep. Tentatively, he looked to her. He offered her a small smile, but as his eyes met hers, the smile slipped away and he stepped out from under her hand. _Did you feel that?_ Kakashi wondered.

 _Sure did_ , she thought, biting back a frown. Tenzou’s sudden change in mood came with a nearly-imperceptible shift in his chakra signature. _It’s her, isn’t it?_ Sakura thought, _she really is manipulating him_. Poor Tenzou. First, he’d been roped into their secret-keeper and now this. Kakashi was beginning to feel bad for him.

 _Beginning?_ Sakura thought dryly. He ignored her. _Why Yamato?_ Sakura wondered again. Aside from the obvious, Kakashi had no idea. Clearly, Kita had seen Sakura’s flirtatious teasing and had not taken to it kindly, but he didn’t have much of an explanation beyond that. Taking pity on his kohai, he decided on a different approach to coax Kita’s intentions out of her.

Following his lead, Sakura slipped away from Tenzou—much to Tenzou’s relief—and tucked herself into Kakashi’s side, letting him drop his arm around her shoulder.

“Shouldn’t you two be more…subtle?” Tenzou asked, brow raised questioningly, and looking far more himself. Sakura blushed.

“It’s not like we’ve never been seen together in public before,” Kakashi said with a shrug. A bit of irritation crept into him as he remembered that forgotten night of their first kiss, when he had had his hands very firmly on Sakura, and his traitorous friends had never once mentioned it to him.

“You already know the truth, Yamato-taichou. We don’t have anything to hide from you,” Sakura said, her voice soft and her pinks still delightfully pink. _We have a few things to hide_ , Kakashi thought. She dug her elbow into his side roughly.

“I wish you would.” Tenzou muttered unhappily, still very distraught about being an accomplice to their secret. Shikamaru hadn’t been nearly so bothered, Kakashi thought wryly. Maybe his kohai was a bit of a scaredy-cat. _Are you saying you aren’t terrified of Tsunade?_ Sakura wondered. By all means, he absolutely was, but he figured whatever punishment she brought down on his head would not be nearly as unpleasant as what Sakura would do if he flitted away from her without explanation. She seemed to be thrilled by that. _Damn right,_ she thought.

“Yamato’s fine.” Kakashi said with a dismissive wave of his hand, much to Tenzou’s dismay. He was most certainly not fine.

“Speak for yourself.” He interjected. “Sakura, are you sure about this?” He said, eyeing his senpai warily. Kakashi glared at him; Tenzou was supposed to his ally in this, and the little shit was ganging up against him. Sakura giggled before slyly leaning up to press a kiss to Kakashi’s cheek.

“Pretty sure.” She said, smiling up at him, eyes sparkling, and while he knew she was doing this to goad Kita through Tenzou, that didn’t stop his heart from skipping several beats.

“Tsunade’s going to kill you.” Tenzou said to Kakashi, raising his glass and downing the rest of it in one big gulp.

“We could run away and go rogue,” she suggested, watching Kakashi over the rim of her glass as she took a sip.

“Becoming missing nin would definitely overshadow a sordid affair.” He said with a mixture of cheek and sarcasm. Sakura rolled her eyes but laughed.

“The only thing sordid about it is the noises you make when I put my tongue— _mmph_!” She grumbled at him unhappily from under his palm, glaring up at him.

“Don’t finish that sentence unless you’re ready to make it a reality.” He said, his eye flashing dangerously. She held his gaze, feeling the heat rise in her belly, wondering if they were perhaps taking this a little too far. A crash sounded as Tenzou’s glass shattered in his hand. The hair at the back of Kakashi’s neck rose straight up, and a ripple of consciousness coursed through the shinobi in the crowd.

A flash of killing intent had them all bristling. It seemed to distract Tenzou momentarily from the rage that had been implanted in his mind. He glanced down in confusion to the shards of glass scattered across the table, and the pieces that were stuck in his palm. Instinctively, Sakura pulled his palm gently to her, quickly plucking the glass out and healing him.

It seemed things had reached a boiling point. Suddenly, neither of them felt particularly keen on continuing this experiment.

* * *

Kakashi had gone to find Naruto and Sai while Sakura escorted Yamato home under the guise of a concerned medical professional. He hadn’t argued. He was in a daze, deeply confused and concerned that the night had seemed to pass him by in a blur of strange occurrences. Sakura wasn’t sure it would help if she explained he had been mind-controlled by a maybe-evil mastermind mystic, whom she and Kakashi had willingly welcomed into Konoha.

She decided to keep it to herself for now. Maybe she would fill him in some other time. She was worried her team captain was already dealing with a little more information than he would prefer.

Kakashi had taken Kita off Naruto and Sai’s hands, and would hopefully find something out while he escorted her back to his apartment. Sakura would have liked to be privy to that conversation, but they both agreed it would be easier for Kakashi to weasel something out of her if it were just the two of them. Her guard would likely be down, and she might let something slip when she wasn’t so concerned with trying to influence Sakura’s, or anyone else’s, mind.

Once Yamato was safely back at his apartment, and Sakura had surreptitiously cycled her chakra through his system to ensure she couldn’t detect anything foreign in him, she turned to leave him for the night.

“Thanks again, Sakura.” Yamato said, looking a bit embarrassed. Sakura laughed lightly. “And…about Kakashi-senpai,” he started tentatively.

“It’s fine, taichou, really. I can handle Kakashi,” she said with a wicked smirk. He laughed in surprise.

“Oh, I know you can. I was going to say…I actually think you’re pretty good for each other,” he said with a sheepish grin and a bright red face.

“Yeah…I think so, too,” she agreed softly, with one last smile and a wave goodbye. Her cheeks were flushed all the way from Yamato’s home to Kakashi’s, as she took to the rooftops and quickly made her way through the village.

She wasn’t sure what she could expect to find when she got there; if Kita had confessed to everything, or if she had attempted some other heinous act on Kakashi, or maybe there was some unforeseen explanation that would make Sakura feel like a fool for doubting her. As she leapt down from the last rooftop to crouch outside Kakashi’s living room window, she saw something she had most definitely _not_ expected.

Kita had her arms wrapped tightly around Kakashi’s neck, and his hands were firmly on her waist, as she was pressed up tightly against him, kissing him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whomp whomp. yams cannot catch a break
> 
> tumblr: bl1ndbraavosi


	31. The Truth & the Tension

Kakashi was not looking forward to this next part. He knew he was going to have to get close to Kita to confirm if his suspicions were true. He wasn’t sure what was worse, the thought of getting close to Kita and uncovering some horrible, dark secret, or getting close to Kita and discovering he had been woefully incorrect in his suspicions.

He felt comforted that he was hardly ever wrong, and when he was, it was usually pretty easy to explain it away. This time, he was fairly certain he would have no such luxury. He only hoped he could get his answers before Sakura came calling. She was definitely not a fan of his more underhanded plans.

In preparation, he loosened his hitai-ate so he could open his covered eye beneath it, keeping his Sharingan trained on Kita. He had a pretty good idea about what he would see when the time came.

Kita was a slow walker, which just added to his disdain. As if he needed anymore reasons to hold disdain for her. Realistically, she was no slower than any other civilian—she was probably actually quite quick for a civilian—but his irritation left little room for logic. After what felt like forever, they finally arrived at his apartment.

“I hope your friend will be alright.” Kita said, though Kakashi could hear tightness in her voice. “He’s very lucky to have Sakura-san to look after him.” Was she angling for something? It certainly seemed that way.

“Sakura looks out for all her teammates.” Kakashi offered with a forced smile. Kita smiled back, just as forcefully.

“Yes, I can see that. She’s a brilliant woman. Compassionate,” she said softly, her smile lingering meekly as they stepped into his home together. “Forgive me if I’m being intrusive,” Kita began, looking at him cautiously, “but I was under the impression that you are Sakura-san were…together,” she said, watching him carefully. To lie, or not to lie?

“Sakura is very important to me,” he said, neither confirming nor denying.

“And...are you important to her?” She asked. “As important as Yamato-san, for instance?”

“You would have to ask her that,” he said, keeping his voice level. Nothing about this conversation led him to believe Kita was anything less that highly suspect. She nodded slowly, flicking her eyes up to him from under dark lashes. He could see her purple chakra flowing through her, inactive. Not surprising, considering none of the mystics had ever been able to influence him.

“It doesn’t upset you? They seem very close.” Kita said again, stepping closer to him. He wasn’t sure what she was aiming for with this line of questioning, but the questions seemed to be getting stranger and stranger.

“Why would it upset me?” He asked, letting her step fully into him. Her hands were on his chest. He had to force himself into relaxing under her touch. She didn’t answer him; instead, she leaned up, eyes closed and lips aimed for his. He lamented internally, but allowed her to close the gap. As she did, he readied a chakra-scalpel, the same one Sakura had use when she had been trapped in his body, and as Kita pressed her lips to his, he swiped his fingers across the back of her neck.

He watched with his hidden eye as her chakra flow stuttered to a stop. She made no move to suggest she had noticed, and he began to think that maybe he really had made a horrible mistake. He braced his hands on her waist to push her away when he saw it; a spark of foreign chakra ignited in her system.

And then he felt the familiarly out of place thoughts enter his mind, signifying they were no longer alone, and that one very pissed off kunoichi had finally come calling.

* * *

“You two look cozy.” She said tightly, letting herself in through the window and startling them apart. _Yeah, right_ , she thought. Kakashi did an excellent job of acting surprised to see her burst in. Kita’s eyes were wide and guilty as she glanced between Sakura and Kakashi.

“I—I’m sorry, Sakura-san, I…” Kita stumbled over her words. Sakura could feel foreign anger seep into her, but brushed it away. She didn’t need Kita to manipulate her into feeling angry, she had plenty of her own to feed off of. _Let her get to you_ , Kakashi urged. She glared at him in annoyance, feeling peeved that his mask was still down and that he had let Kita get underneath it, but she still did as he bid, and let Kita’s forced emotions wash over her.

She was angry with Kakashi. Jealous. Hurt. She wanted to leave, and never come back. She didn’t trust him anymore, and probably never would again. He wasn’t a good man. He wasn’t the man she thought he was, and she would never forget that again. He was a murderer; he was cold, and heartless, and she couldn’t stand to be near someone so callous.

She felt a tear escape her eye; though it was certainly not for the reasons Kita had prompted it. Kakashi was cringing under the weight of her thoughts, taking them to heart, even though they weren’t _hers_ , not truly. It didn’t stop him from recoiling from every wave of malice that poured out of her. Every pained look that flitted across his face went straight to her heart, and she began resisting Kita again.

 _I’m fine_ , he thought adamantly, despite the grimace that stretched his lips taut over his teeth. _She’s going to reveal herself, let it happen_ , he urged. Reluctantly, she let Kita’s manipulation take hold again.

This time, the anger tainted the memories they shared; how cold she thought he had been after that forgotten night last summer, how hurt she had been in the weeks to follow, how her heart had clenched at the sight of him, walking around unbothered. How she should have followed her instincts then, and stayed far away from him. How she could never care for him, not in any meaningful way.

That night by the campfire flashed in her mind; how he had confided in her about the prophecy he’d received. He had told her he was prophesized to be profoundly alone, and it was clear to her, now, just why that was. She felt he ought to be alone. Who could love a man like this?

She let out an enraged roar, much to Kakashi’s shock, but she broke Kita’s manipulation with one massive push of her mind.

“ _Enough_ of this,” she snarled, shaking the bitterness off her with a jolt before whirling on Kita.

“Sakura,” Kakashi warned, but she couldn’t stand it anymore. All these horrible thoughts and feelings were _ruining_ everything. This hatred Kita was seeping into her would taint every wonderful memory she had of him, of the two of them together, if she let it. And she couldn’t stand for that. Not when she could so evidently see the pain it caused him. She couldn’t bear to be the cause of that.

 _Sakura, we have a mission_ , he thought. Fuck the mission. It wasn’t worth it if she wrecked the most wonderful thing in her life in its pursuit. Kakashi was reeling from that. Inner Sakura had cracked open under the force of her refusal to endure Kita’s scheming any longer. Sakura realized belatedly that now was not the time to let that skeleton out of the closet, but it was already tumbling out and she was too far gone to shove it back inside.

She loved him, and that was the truth. Not this mess of bitterness, and hatred, and regret. She didn’t regret a single thing; from that night he had forgotten, to the mind-reading mess they were trapped in right this moment, she didn’t have any misgivings. She didn’t even care if that sent him running for the hills. She would rather be honest and risk it falling apart, than get stuck in this loop of bullshit, fostering resentment that had never existed in the first place.

 _Told you it was bullshit_ , Kakashi thought vaguely. His eyes were wide and unblinking, but she felt herself smiling despite the uncouthness of it all.

“How dare you?” Sakura demanded of Kita. “What could you possibly have hoped to accomplish?” Kita met her eyes with shame and guilt pouring out of her, but Sakura wouldn’t fall for that again. Kakashi’s thoughts were flying faster than Sakura could make sense of. Images of Kita as a child, flickers of the prophecy he had received, and the one Kita had received; the first man Kakashi had killed.

Then, later in life, happening upon her in the woods outside of Konoha. Kita latching onto him instantly, but Sakura pulling her away. Sakura healing her. Sakura scrambling off of him by the fire. Sakura driving her fist into the earth and shattering it. Sakura subduing one of Kita’s torturers. Sakura in Konoha, welcoming her, treating her as a friend. 

“She’s in love with you, Sakura.” Kakashi said tiredly. Sakura turned her eyes from Kakashi to Kita, looking for an explanation. All she saw was a blinding purple light.

* * *

Sakura looked around the room, squinting and blinking hard, but not seeing anything. Everything was black.

“Kakashi?” She whispered. She heard something stirring next to her, followed by a low, rumbling groan.

“Yeah…” He managed to mumble feebly into the carpet of his living room floor.

“Did you see what happened?” She asked. His last memories flashed in her mind; her startled face as she looked from him to Kita, and then a blinding, purple glow. Sakura sighed. So he had seen as little as she had.

“I feel like I’ve been unconscious far too many times in the last month to be considered healthy.” Kakashi grumbled as she heard him shuffle around, presumably to pick himself up off the floor. She could see the faint red glow of the Sharingan in the darkness.

“Tell me about it,” she mumbled in agreement.

Whatever ominous energy Kita had released had effectively fried all the electrical equipment in Kakashi’s apartment, which he found deeply aggravating. Of course, she thought; Kita could manipulate his friend until he was sick to his stomach, convince his girlfriend to hate him, and steal away in the middle of the night, but the real problem was that he wouldn’t have a light to read Icha Icha by.

“Girlfriend, huh?” Gods, why had she used _that_ word?

“You are the absolute worst,” she mumbled, feeling her cheeks ignite in embarrassment. Maybe she should just go live with Mystic Kita and her weird purple energy blasts. At least then she might be appreciated.

“Cute,” he grumbled, profoundly unimpressed. She still couldn’t really make sense of it, honestly. She wasn’t sure what she had to do with any of this, or why Kita had set her sights on her, or what the hell that flare of energy had been. All she could tell, right now, was that it seemed the entire block was out, judging by the lack of light filtering in from Kakashi’s wide window.

“Why not you, then?” She wondered out loud, mostly to herself. “You saved her once before. Besides, she’s within the village gates, her aunt is dead…who does she need saving from?” Sakura watched as Kakashi drew nearer to her, brushing a hand softly against her shoulder.

“I happen to know you’re especially good at saving people from themselves,” he said lowly, after a long pause. Sakura stared into the stagnant tomoe of his glowing Sharingan. She wasn’t sure she understood what he meant by that either. Kakashi always seemed to be the obstinate pillar of strength in her life; at every turn, whether she needed him to be or not.

“Save her from herself…” Sakura pondered quietly. “Are you saying that _the strength_ in Kita’s prophecy is referencing my strong will? Are you saying I’m stubborn?”

“I was mostly referring to your ability to turn mountains to dust, but now that you mention it…”

“I have had a hell of a week Kakashi, and I don’t need any more jabs—”

“Sakura,” he said tiredly. She couldn’t really make out his face but she could feel his exasperation. “Kita’s entire clan has been wiped out. She has apparently absorbed some inconceivable power in killing her last remaining relative, and now she’s spiralling.”

“And _I’m_ supposed to keep that from happening, according to this prophecy?”

“She’s also a psychopath.” He said cheerfully. “There is little logic to be found.”

“You really are the _worst_.” Sakura said, pouting in mild offense. His hand moved from her shoulder slowly across and up her neck until he was cupping her cheek. She could feel his nervousness.

“Sakura,” he began with palpable hesitation. She knew exactly what the apprehension was for, and wanted for nothing more than to tell him to forget it, it was just all one big misunderstanding.

For once, she was extremely relieved to see a blue and white mask emerge from the darkness.

“Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi. You’ve been summoned.”

With a hefty breath of relief, Sakura jumped out the window and took to the rooftops, Kakashi hot on her heels. He would drop the subject, for now.

Tsunade was not happy to see them. Despite the soft lighting of her office, decked out in candles, her gaze was hard and cold. Sakura steeled herself for what she knew was coming.

“Is there any particular reason why my village is basking in darkness?” Tsunade asked, glaring at them over a desk bathed in candlelight.

“You see, it’s a funny story,” Kakashi began. Sakura almost knocked him out again.

“It’s not funny at all, shishou,” she interrupted. “Kita emitted a massive chakra blast and disappeared into it. It knocked us out, and when we came to, she was gone.” Sakura said, meeting her shishou’s hard gaze head on. Tsunade glanced to Kakashi with a quirked eyebrow.

“What part of that is funny, Hatake?”

“The part where I was hoping you wouldn’t hold me personally accountable,” he explained.

“I suppose delusions can be amusing.” Tsunade said dryly. “Any idea why this happened? It was your job to figure out just what she’s been after, wasn’t it?” She asked, her eyes flashing sharply. Sakura silently begged him to stop pushing Tsunade’s buttons. Sakura knew when her shishou’s limits could be tested, and when they couldn’t, and by the looks of things, Tsunade had yet to have her evening sake. Now was definitely not the time for a bit of banter.

Kakashi absolutely did not heed her warning.

“Some mystic mumbo-jumbo about obtaining the ultimate power.” Kakashi answered, slumping over and digging his hands into his pockets. Sakura nervously glanced between him and her shishou, waiting for Tsunade to lose it on him as she did on pretty much everyone. “Typical prophetic nonsense; kill everyone you love, usurp the power of your people, become undefeatable.” Sakura cringed in wait for Tsunade’s anger.

“Ah, yes, I’ve heard that one before.” Tsunade said. Sakura opened her eyes that she hadn’t realized she’d closed to begin with, to see a small amused smile tugging at Tsunade’s lips. Her head nearly flew off like a top with the speed she turned to look at Kakashi, serenely smiling back at Tsunade. _What?_

A warm memory flooded her mind. In it, she saw her shishou, looking just the same as she always had, smiling down affectionately, patting her head, calling her a brat. Except it wasn’t her, she realized after a moment. This was Kakashi’s memory, and the only indicator that it was a memory of days long gone was the angle at which she found herself looking up at Tsunade.

“I believe she thinks she’s the product of an old prophecy her people have passed down through the years.” Kakashi continued, feeling all too smug at Sakura’s balking.

“If I could absorb the power of every asshole I’ve ever crushed, I’d be the strongest woman alive.”

“Ah, Tsunade-sama…you are very likely the strongest woman alive.”

“Damn right, and don’t you forget it, brat.” Tsunade shot back, looking both threatening and satisfied. Sakura was reeling. How had she never known about this? More importantly, how could they both pretend like she, also a woman of ridiculous strength, was not standing right there in the room with them? “For now, we can only assume that she has somehow managed to acquire some great power. I don’t suppose you know why she had her sights set on Konoha?”

“I have a theory,” Kakashi said. _A bad one_ , Sakura thought. He ignored her and continued. “In killing her aunt, Kita siphoned the chakra from her.” That explained the massive blast, so Sakura would let him have that. “And now that’s she’s fulfilled that part of the prophecy, and has lost complete control of her power, she’s looking for someone to latch onto. Hoping she can find some way out of the prophecy.”

“By…finding a new loved one?” Tsunade asked dubiously.

“Yes, Tsunade-sama.”

“And that would be you, I presume?” Tsunade asked, eyebrow raised pointedly at Kakashi.

“Ah—not quite.”

“Kakashi seems to think she’s in love with me.” Sakura said wryly.

“Yes, well, he does seem to have some personal experience with that, doesn’t he? Perhaps we should hear him out.”

“Tsu-Tsunade-sama!” Kakashi choked out hysterically. Tsunade waved her hand carelessly.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just find that purple time bomb and get her out of my village. As long as Sakura doesn’t have to elope to get her to leave, I don’t really care about the rest.” Sakura could feel her face burning, and by the way Kakashi’s brain could barely string a coherent thought together, she could only assume he was on the same page. “Get out of my office.”

“Yes, shishou,”

“Yes, Tsunade-sama,” they said together.

* * *

Neither of them mentioned what Tsunade had said, or what had escaped from Sakura’s mind-vault during Kita’s mental assault on her. Kakashi tried hard not to think about that whole ordeal at all. As much as he knew the thoughts that had poured from Sakura’s mind were a product of implanted emotions, it had still been an extraordinary form of cruetly to have to endure the worst things he had ever thought about himself being slung in his face. The fact that it had been Sakura to sling them at him made it all the worse.

He couldn’t say the night had been boring by any means. From Tenzou’s unfortunate manipulation to Kita kissing him. He shuddered to himself. He couldn’t think about this right now; he had other things to worry about.

That endeavour was made a lot easier by their decision to split up. Kakashi would try and track Kita’s scent from his apartment, and Sakura needed to change the bandages around her burned leg, and into her mission gear.

Kita’s scent was all over his apartment, so picking that up wasn’t difficult in the least. Finding a trail for it, on the other hand, was proving to be significantly more troublesome. As it turned out, disappearing into a vortex of energy was relatively untraceable by scent. Still, he called forth the pack so they could get a whiff around.

“Yo. This place smells different.” Pakkun said, sniffing around unhappily. “I thought you were hiding at Cherry Pie’s.”

“I wasn’t hiding.” Kakashi lied.

“And I don’t have fleas.” Pakkun retorted, aggressively scratching at his neck with his hind leg. Kakashi glared at him.

“You better not,” he warned. Pakkun went about plodding around his apartment, sniffing at things, and irrefutably ignoring him.

“Hey, boss, has Sakura-chan made us more biscuits?” Uhei asked as he circled Kakashi’s legs.

“No. I need you guys to see if you can trace the scent in this apartment.” Kakashi said, trying to wrangle in his increasingly disobedient ninken.

“Did you lose another mate?” Bisuke asked, heeling at Kakashi’s feet.

“People usually only pick one mate at a time, and I don’t think boss would replace Sakura-chan.” Akino said, sniffing in disdain at the couch where Kita had slept for the last few days. Maybe he would just have to replace it after all.

“Sakura’s not my mate.” Kakashi said in exasperation.

“So you _did_ lose a different mate?” Guruko asked, sounding more betrayed than Kakashi thought he had any right to be.

“No, I—I’m still…Sakura is still…” He tried and failed to explain what Sakura was exactly. His face flushed deeply as he thought about Sakura’s mind supplementing the word _girlfriend_. Gods, he wasn’t ready to say that aloud. Then the image of her writhing beneath him, whispering _“I’m yours”_ came to mind. “Around,” he finished pathetically.

“Is that boss’ way of saying Sakura-chan is still his mate?” Bisuke asked.

“Yes,” Pakkun answered, “but he’s very sensitive about Cherry Pie, so let’s not push it.”

“Does that mean she’ll make more biscuits for us?” Uhei asked. Kakashi could feel a migraine coming on.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I’ll ask her,” he said with a long, wearied sigh.”Can we just get to the tracking?” He asked miserably. His ninken at least adhered to that request, nodding in understanding before they all disappeared to follow different trails.

He made it to Sakura’s apartment quickly, but to his surprise, Shiba was already there, growling and snarling angrily as he paced the apartment. Kakashi caught a whiff of what had him so irritated shortly after; Kita had been here. Panic flooded him immediately.

 _Don’t be stupid, you can smell, hear, and feel my presence, and if that wasn’t enough, you can literally read my mind_ , Sakura thought grudgingly as she stepped out of her bedroom, leg wrapped in fresh bandages and mission gear equipped.

“As if I’d let her get the drop on me.” Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

“She was here,” he stated pointlessly; everyone in the apartment was already very aware of that fact.

“Mm-hmm,” Sakura said, nodding as she finished fastening her thigh holster. “I cast a genjutsu and she moved along. She seemed…different.” _Desperate_ , her thoughts supplied. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know how a desperate Kita varied from the regular one, when she had already proven to be bat-shit insane.

“Any ideas where she went next?”

“I was hoping the ninken could help with that. She disappeared in another helpful blast of energy. At this rate, we’ll never get power back. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to treat and dress third degree burns in total darkness?” She said in exasperation as she stepped into her sandals.

“Your hands glow, Sakura.”

“That’s beside the point.”

“You’re right; it was very inconsiderate of the mind-controlling villain to turn off all the lights in the village,” he said dryly.

“You don’t have to be so sarcastic,” she mumbled. He could hear the pout behind it.

“Yo, boss. Cherry Pie.” Pakkun’s voice sounded from the floor by his feet. “We found another trail, but you’re not gonna like it.”

Kakashi wasn’t sure how that differed from how any other part of this night was going. They should have stayed put in Sakura’s apartment earlier that night, where his most pressing concern was whatever Sakura was hiding beneath that sinfully short skirt. Now, he had to deal with chakra vortexes, disloyal ninken, an extremely cranky Sakura, and a malevolent mystic, who just so happened to have kidnapped his kohai.

“Poor Yamato.” Sakura sighed. “This is all my fault.” He wouldn’t argue with her on that. She thrust her fist out blindly, and struck him in the gut. He grunted under the weight of it.

“What? You’re the one that flirted with him.”

“As if you weren’t in favour,” she said, her voice carrying a sharp edge.

“Why would I be in favour of _my girlfriend_ flirting with another man?” He asked mockingly. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to throw that in her face but the nervous, agitated energy was palpable in the air between them, and he wasn’t sure if those were his emotions or hers, or if they were just amplifying each other in an endless cycle. He had the distinct feeling he would regret those words later, but right now he mostly felt spiteful.

“Don’t make me hit you again.”

“Uh, is something going on with you two? You’re bickering even more than usual.” Pakkun asked incredulously.

“We’re fine!” They both said at the same time, glaring at each other in the dim glow of the moonlight that filtered in through Tenzou’s window.

“…Right,” Pakkun said with a tired sigh. Sakura turned from him and rolled her shoulders, easing whatever tension she felt build in her body. With a sigh, he felt some of the edge leave her thoughts. She was worried about Tenzou, and feeling genuinely guilty. He reached out to her shoulder, hovering in hesitation, though he wasn’t entirely sure why.

She turned her face toward him, glancing at him over her shoulder with a small smile, before placing her hand on his and letting them both drop down to her shoulder. She squeezed his fingers gently. An apology of sorts, he supposed. He squeezed her shoulder in return.

He wasn’t sure where the tension had come from, or why, but whatever had risen between them would have to be dealt with at a later time, he thought. He would rather like to retrieve his kohai.

 _You’re hopeless_ , she thought briefly; it was swept away quickly, though, and then she was moving on.

“Pakkun, could you and the boys try to track Yamato? She can disappear into a chakra wormhole, but that doesn’t mean she can take others with her.”

“You got it, Cherry Pie.”

He felt strangely annoyed when he realized he quite liked hearing her take charge of his pack. He wasn’t sure what that meant for him. Her exasperation was palpable—another mystery to him—and he vaguely heard another whisper of _completely hopeless_ from her mind.

Try as he might to pry from her just what was so hopeless about him, she wouldn’t budge. The more he tried, the more irritated she became, which in turn, only backfired onto himself. It was becoming increasingly difficult to continue together with the way things were going. Instead, he focused his attentions on following Tenzou’s trail.

Kakashi had his theories about why Kita had taken him. He felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. She had been so keen on asking him about Sakura’s relationship with him, and if she cared for him more than she did Kakashi. Clearly, Kita was convinced that was the case, because she had kidnapped him, and Kakashi could only assume her motive was to lure Sakura out to try and save him.

“I thought the point was for me to save her. This is a piss poor plan to make that happen.” Sakura grumbled as they flew through the treetops toward the cliffs just outside the village.

“Maybe she’s hoping to make a trade. His life for you.”

“As far as super-villainy goes, that’s not bad.” Sakura conceded. “Too bad I’d kill her before I let that happen.” Kakashi chuckled lowly under his breath, once again wondering what it said about him that he really admired this ferocity in her.

Sakura had been right about Tenzou’s tracks being easily traceable. He dismissed the ninken not long after they left the village limits, because he was perfectly able to sniff him out himself. They hadn’t gone quietly, of course; they had made a grand exit with a chorus of “Bye Sakura-chan” and “be nice to Sakura-chan, boss”. Traitors.

 _It’s not their fault they have better taste than you,_ Sakura thought as she picked up her speed and stepped in front of him. He frowned after her and picked up his pace to match hers.

 _Highly doubtful, considering how keen they are on you,_ he thought. A few branches down the line, Sakura kicked off with extra force. He heard the crack of the branch beneath his feet before he felt it falling out from under him. He caught himself quickly on a branch below before flashing to her side.

“Hey! What the hell, Kakashi?!” She cried when he grabbed her by the crook of her elbow and halted them on a branch, forcing her back against the wide trunk of the tree they were perched in. Her bright eyes were fiery as she met his gaze infallibly, and it was clear to him that she was locking her thoughts away from him again. She glanced away, some of her fire somewhat dissipating under his scrutiny. “We need to get to Yamato,” she said, still looking away from his face.

“Sakura,” he said tiredly. “What is this?”

“It’s a rescue mission, Kakashi,” she said dully.

“You’re being a brat.”

“And you’re being an ass.”

They stared at each other in silence; Kakashi could feel the tension crackling between them, but he couldn’t tell if he was infuriated or infatuated. Maybe a bit of both. After a long moment considering that, he stepped away from her.

“We agreed on no more hiding,” he said quietly, sparing her one last look before he continued following Tenzou’s scent. She pushed herself to keep up with his breakneck speed. They continued on in silence.

This was the first time in a long time he’d had an uncomfortable silence with Sakura. He couldn’t say he was a fan. It was made all the more aggravating to know that she was likely having some inner monologue, locked away within the maze of her mind, which he would not be privy to. Meanwhile, she could access everything he was thinking.

She remained silent, as though she couldn’t hear him at all. Somehow that made him even more irritated. No matter what he thought, though, she held her ground. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Sakura so determinedly quiet before. It was beginning to worry him.

He didn’t worry for long, though, because they came to a rift in the cliff that was emanating a purple glow, and Kakashi didn’t need his nose to tell him who was waiting for them within it.

-

Yamato was as unconscious as they came. Sakura found herself feeling deeply sorry for him for the umpteenth time that night. He hadn’t asked for any of this. He just had the rather unfortunate burden of being Kakashi’s friend, and now, he was being held captive by a lunatic.

 _Of course, she breaks her silence to insult me_ , he thought. She figured it was as good a reason as any. He was wondering if all this disdain she felt for him had something to do with Kita. Sakura shot him a dirty look; as if she’d let Kita get a hold of her again. _Good to know the incivility is all yours_ , he thought bitterly.

She bit back the snide remark that jumped to the tip of her tongue. She wanted to shove aside all the irritability that was eating away at her, but every time she looked at him her neck prickled with an itch that could only be scratched by picking a fight. It didn’t help that that stupid clueless look in his eye fueled her anger for him, just as ardently as it fueled her love. She kept the latter under lock and key, though.

The anger? Not so much. He was enduring that in full force. She almost felt bad, but was he nearly just as prickly as she was. At least they were suffering together, she thought. Misery really did love company.

 _So what’s the plan?_ She wondered, using the reflection in her kunai to get a glimpse of what was going on behind the edge of the cliff.

 _Aren’t you usually a punch-first-ask-questions-later kind of kunoichi?_ He thought. Her neck prickled again as she felt her shoulders creep up toward her ears.

 _Alright, if that’s the way you want it_ , she thought before leaping into action. She felt more than heard him protest, but she was already bounding between the crack in the cliff, straight toward the glowing figure that loomed over Yamato’s limp body.

“Sakura-san!” Kita rasped. As Sakura approached, fists blazing and ready to deal some serious damage, she saw that Kita was not, in fact, looming over Yamato. Instead, she was knelt down, doubled over in pain, her purple chakra encompassing her in a massive aura. It almost seemed to have a mind of its own. Sakura faltered, stuttering to a stop a few feet away from Yamato’s body. “I—I can’t control it…” She croaked, folding in on herself as her body was overcome with violent spasms.

“Sakura!” She heard Kakashi shout, and she felt his panic overwhelm whatever irritation he had been feeling. That was all secondary to the feeling of being suffocated by a chokehold of purple smoke. She struggled against it, but it was impossible to strike a cloud.

 _It’s exactly like what Kita described came for her village,_ she heard Kakashi think, his mind running with insane speed as he took in every detail. It was impressive, being privy to his mind in the heat of a fight; she thought vaguely that her frustrations had very affectively fallen to the wayside in favour of admiration. _Stubborn woman, don’t you dare pass out_. He sounded frantic.

 _Now who’s being insulting_ , she thought, weakly blinking her eyes, squinting and trying to force herself to see him. He was a whirlwind of hand seals and jutsu, but every single one was deflected. _She knows what’s coming_ , Sakura thought. She could see everything he was going to do before he did it. He continued throwing jutsu. Sakura groaned in frustration. Or at least she tried to. It was getting harder to breathe.

Sakura tried her chakra crystals, hoping it would have the same effect on Kita’s cloud as it did on Tatsuo’s shield, but every time she conjured chakra to her palms, it fizzled away into mist. Ah. She was being siphoned. She understood now. That made sense why she was suddenly feeling so weak. She was worried she didn’t have much more time before Kakashi was next.

 _She can see what’s coming_ , Sakura warned again, watching flashes of Kakashi’s jutsu fail to impact Kita. He wasn’t listening to her. And _she_ was the stubborn one? All his disbelief about mysticism was clouding his judgement. _Scalpel_ , she thought desperately, her sight being clouded over by darkness. _Scalpel_.

Her eyes slid shut, just for a moment. She could hear Kakashi hysterically telling her to stay awake, begging her. _The Copy Ninja begging? That doesn’t seem right_. A blood curdling scream had her eyes flying open again, just in time for her to see her impending impact with a cliff wall, head first.

* * *

Kakashi watched in horror as Sakura disappeared behind a wall of rubble. He’d managed to sever one of the chakra lines that connected Kita to whatever this purple entity was, but in doing so, it had sent Sakura careening toward the face of a cliff. Kita stared at the ruble, wide-eyed and dismayed.

Kakashi used her distraction as an opportunity. A few more strikes with Sakura’s chakra-severing scalpel and the cloud began dissipating. As her pathways closed off, the aura of chakra began to lose its potency. Kita wasn’t fighting him; she hadn’t been fighting him this whole time. Still, that didn’t stop him from holding a kunai to her neck once the purple cloud had dissolved entirely.

“What did you do to him?” He demanded, nodding down to Tenzou’s body, still limp on the ground.

“I—I just told him to sleep. He’s fine. I swear, I wouldn’t hurt anyone. I didn’t want to hurt anyone.” Kita said, tears falling from her eyes as she quaked under his blade. Kakashi was unmoved. He tried not to think about the pile of rubble across from him. “Is—is Sakura-san…”

“Don’t!” Kakashi growled, pressing the blade tighter to her neck. “Don’t say her name.”

“I can’t feel her,” Kita said miserably, tears still falling. Beside him, Tenzou began to stir. If Kita thought lifting whatever spell she had put on him would make Kakashi less inclined to kill her, she was in for a rude awakening. The tip of his kunai dug in deeper until a bead of blood pooled around it. “Kakashi-kun…I’m sorry.”

“ _Don’t_ ,” he said again, this time feeling his throat close around his voice. She was fine. He couldn’t hear her, but she was _fine_. His wrist was shaking, and his knuckles were bone-white with the force with which he held that kunai to her neck. One more tear slipped down her face as she met his eyes and pressed herself harder against the edge of the kunai.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, before moving to drag herself sideways across his blade. A loud explosion tore his attention away from Kita, and his blade was promptly knocked out of his hand by airborne rubble. A cloud of dust blew past them, pebbles and sand flying into his eyes, blinding him.

“Gods, you have no faith in me whatsoever, do you?” The dust dissipated to reveal Sakura, covered in dirt, fists readied, and more annoyed than he’d ever seen her. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She was regarding him with a deep-rooted aggravation as she stalked up to him, her fists planted firmly on her hips. “Who do you think I am, exactly? As if something as insignificant as a _rock_ could kill me. You really— _mmph_!”

He kissed her hard. He didn’t care that Kita was laying at their feet, her neck nicked from his kunai, or that Tenzou was blearily staring up at the sky in utter confusion. He kissed her so hard their teeth clacked together, and she grunted under him, but he didn’t care. _You’re terrible at this_ , she thought, even as she sighed and slanted her mouth against his, softening the kiss.

“Thank the gods you’re safe, Sakura-san!” Kita cried. Kakashi felt Sakura frown against his mouth before she pulled away, eyes narrowed.

“Do not get me started on you.” She said warningly, gaze sharp and finger pointed threateningly. Kakashi understood all too well the look of trepid adoration that flitted across Kita’s face.

“Why am I inside of a rock?” Tenzou asked groggily from the ground.

* * *

“I’m fine, just a bit of a headache. Two head traumas in the span of a week will do that to a girl.” Sakura said with a sigh as Tsunade examined her personally. “Really, shishou. I am perfectly capable of examining myself.” Tsunade looked proud but that didn’t stop her from frowning down at her apprentice.

“Easy, girl. I’ve still got a thing or two I could teach you.” Tsunade warned as she clicked her flashlight off. Sakura blinked hard to clear the stars in her eyes. “Now, tell me what the hell happened.”

Sakura filled Tsunade in on everything. From how Kakashi and Sakura had baited Kita with Yamato, and how Kita had been ready and willing to eat that up. Unfortunate for Tenzou, because he had been in a weakened state from having already endured her manipulation that night. Tsunade had some snide remarks to make about Sakura flirting with her superiors, but Sakura ignored her with a furrowed brow and flushed cheeks, and simply continued on with recounting the events of the night.

Kakashi’s theory about Kita being in love with Sakura, or at least latching onto her, had been mostly right. After killing her aunt, she had siphoned her chakra, and with it, her mysticism. Sakura pretended she didn’t hear the _bullshit_ Kakashi hid amongst an incredibly fake coughing fit. It was the only explanation for her newfound power, and for the mysterious all-encompassing chakra cloud that had nearly suffocated Sakura. Kakashi shut up at that reminder.

Kita could feel that she was spiralling out of control slowly, and had been looking for something to latch onto. Originally, she had hoped to find the shinobi who had saved her life so many years ago. Instead, she found Sakura.

“Poor woman.” Tsunade chimed. Kakashi let out a huff of laughter and tilted his head in agreement. Sakura shifted an uneasy glare between the two of them.

“Unparalleled strength,” Kakashi said. “That’s what Kita’s prophecy had been; she would be saved by someone with unparalleled strength.” Well, it was certainly an apt description. _Okay, maybe that part wasn’t bullshit_ , Kakashi conceded.

Kidnapping Yamato had been a desperate play, and one Kita had made while in the throes of a great internal struggle. Swaying Sakura against Kakashi hadn’t worked—due in large part to their mental link—but Yamato was easily manipulated. It was too easy for her to use him as a lure to get Sakura out of Konoha, and hopefully away from Kakashi.

By the time they got to her, she had nearly lost all control. Doubled over Yamato, writhing in pain; she had been trying to hold back the siphoned energy from killing him. She couldn’t stop it from taking hold of Sakura, though. As badly as Kita wanted something tangible to hold onto, to humanize her, the power wanted the opposite; to snuff out any threat.

“Kakashi managed to temporarily sever her chakra lines, doing enough damage to entirely hinder the flow of the foreign chakra in her system. But…we’re not sure what will happen once those lines start to mend, and the chakra starts to flow again.” Sakura explained.

“For now, she’s powerless. That’s what counts.” Tsunade said with a satisfied bow of her head. “We’ll figure out a way to stop it permanently later.” Tsunade looked between Sakura and Kakashi, considering them. “How do you feel about all this? Perhaps we should just kill her…” Tsunade suggested.

“Shishou, no!” Sakura gasped, thoroughly horrified at the suggestion. _Two hours ago, you were ready to kill her yourself_ , Kakashi pointed out. She glared at him. Two hours ago, she didn’t have the full picture.

When Kita thought Sakura had died, she’d nearly killed herself. She would have succeeded, if Sakura hadn’t emerged from the rubble with a literal bang. Kakashi would have let her do it. They stared at each other, deadlocked, neither of them offering that information up to Tsunade.

“Well, if you two are quite finished, I would like to speak with Sakura alone. You can continue eye-fucking on your own time.” Sakura felt her cheeks ignite and snapped her gaze back to Tsunade. She refused to look Kakashi’s way again.

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” Kakashi said, sounding shockingly dejected. With a nod and a two-finger salute, he disappeared. Sakura and Tsunade remained in silence in the wake of his departure. After awhile, Sakura cleared her throat.

“Is there a problem, Tsunade-shishou?” She asked. Tsunade stood slowly from her seat and leaned on her hands over her desk, scrutinizing Sakura closely. Sakura met her stare unwaveringly, despite the heat she felt in her cheeks and the apprehension in her chest.

“Just the opposite.” Tsunade said, finally, after an agonizing moment. “Your status in ANBU has been reviewed.” Sakura waited with bated breath. Tsunade eyed her carefully before her stern look broke under a wide grin. “Congratulations, Sakura. You’ve officially been accepted into ANBU’s ranks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and on today’s episode of “Kakashi Swoons Over his Bloodthirsty Girlfriend”
> 
> um thats all i have, they r so bad at emotions lol can u imagine being Filled With Rage bc u love someone???? yes i can thats why i wrote this
> 
> tumblr: bl1ndbraavosi


	32. The Soak & the Simmer

Sakura wasn’t sure why she expected him to be there when she walked into her apartment, but she was deeply disappointed to open her door to an empty couch. She felt her shoulders sag with dissatisfaction as she trudged inside, roughly kicking her shoes off and stripping out of her clothes as she made her way to the washroom. A quick shower helped her feel more herself, but the empty apartment still felt wrong.

She sighed and flopped down onto the couch alone. She used to relish in the moments she came home to an empty apartment, she thought; the days when Ino had a date, or was busy in interrogation, or on a mission.

Now, she felt pretty lonely. That was the price of constantly living with someone in her head, she supposed. She wondered how strange it would be once Kakashi was out of her mind for good. She felt her eyes prickle at that thought.

She sighed at her own ridiculousness. She should be excited for the link to be severed. It was horrible to be constantly monitoring her thoughts; constantly worrying about what she might let slip, or what horrible things he secretly thought about her. It was her twelve-year-old self’s nightmare. Or dream. It was hard to tell some days.

It was surprising, how accustomed she’d gotten to having him buzz around in her head. And it was equally surprising how not-horrible his thoughts really were. They were pretty sweet most of the time; horny, but sweet. She smiled to herself, staring up at the ceiling as she thought about it. She might miss that. The way his mind let small, tender things slip in a way his mouth never would. The way his ears would go pink when it happened.

She felt a tear slip out of the corner of her eye and down the side of her face to her temple. She laughed at herself, but it turned into a sad, choked little sob. It felt like the end of something, she realized. Ino wasn’t even back; there was no solution on the table yet, but she couldn’t help but feel like she was saying goodbye to him. In a way, she supposed she was. Kakashi was a notoriously closed off man. It had been incredible, to have him so close for the little while that she did. She wasn’t sure she could go back to the way things were.

Gods, she was worrying just like him, she realized with another sad half-laugh. They had another two weeks until Ino would be back. Sakura wasn’t sure if she should try to soak up as much of him as she could, or try to wean herself off of him.

She wondered just what Kakashi withdrawals would entail. Increased sake consumption, an influx of lacklustre one-night stands, and soul-crushing sadness?

On second thought, maybe she should just soak up as much of him as she possibly could. She wondered if she could get sick of him. That would certainly make things easier. She’d certainly been annoyed enough with him that night. She sighed as she thought about that.

She really had behaved like a petulant brat. And he really had been an unrepentant ass. What a pair they made, she thought with a little bitterness and a lot of tenderness. Gods, she was in trouble. She was all the way in love with him, and she was well aware there was nothing to be done about it now.

There was really no cure of foolishly falling in love with one’s mission partner. She only wished said mission partner would have reciprocated that love.

With a huff of exasperation, she dug her hand down into her couch cushion. She needed to unwind. The muscles in her back were tense, and she wanted nothing more than to fall into a dreamless sleep, but she was too wired for that currently. She had a specific chapter in mind that would help her ease into a more peaceful state, as she lazily felt around for the sleeve hidden in the underside of the cushion. She felt the soft silicone bullet and the spine of the paperback, and pulled them free with a satisfied smile.

She reached over her head to click on the lamp on her end table before settling down onto the couch. Ino would kill her for doing this here, but she figured she had already done the nasty with Kakashi a few times on this couch, what could one harmless self-induced orgasm hurt? A shiver worked its way down her spine as she thought about the last time she and Kakashi had been here.

She almost lost herself in the memory of it; how he had come apart on top of her, buried inside her, while she pledged herself to him, over and over again. Her hand was halfway to her waistband when she stopped herself. Dwelling on that was not going to help her with a dreamless sleep. It was sure to fill her head with more Kakashi than it already had, if that was even possible.

With an exasperated huff at her own lack of conviction, she opened her eyes to peruse the familiar pages of her tried-and-true smut. Her mouth dropped open in surprise when she found herself looking down at a little orange book instead of her regular reading material. She let out a surprised laugh, even though her cheeks were burning as she thought of Kakashi stuffing that book there for her pleasure.

Gods, there he was again; at the forefront of her mind, at all times. Maybe reading Icha Icha was a bad idea; she was certain that would just continue to bring his image to her thoughts. But it was so enticing, and her arousal was already pooling between her thighs…

With a sigh she leaned back into her soft couch and peeled the book open. It didn’t take long for the “romance” to turn down a smutty path. Jiraiya hadn’t bothered easing into it with anything vanilla, either, she thought, following every word on the pages intently as it described the hero being pleasured by three big-bosomed women. Sakura rolled her eyes, but honestly, she was enjoying it.

As the scene descended further into debauchery, she couldn’t stop her mind from replicating it with her, Kakashi, and two of her clones. Her fingers slipped down into her shorts and she sighed softly as she slowly dipped her middle finger between her folds. She used the words in front of her to fuel her fantasy, imagining sinking herself down onto him slowly, feeling him stretch her out. She slipped her finger into her entrance, curling it gently and stroking herself slowly.

One of her clones would take up station behind her while she fucked him slow and deep, to run her tongue along his sac, the base of his cock and even to gently play at her pussy while she rode him.

A small moan broke through her lips as her eyes slid shut around the fantasy, and the pleasure she was bringing herself. She let the book fall to her side forgotten as she used the hand she’d been holding it with to tweak at her nipples through the thin cotton of her shirt. She pulled her hand out of her shorts just long enough to grip the little pink bullet before tucking it back into her clothes.

Perhaps she would let a clone take up the mantle of riding him while she spread her legs over his face and lowered herself down onto his mouth. He had licked her so expertly the night of their date. Grinding herself onto that tongue would surely bring her to a heavenly release.

She moaned again, this time flicking her little bullet on and pressing it near her clit while she continued to stroke herself with curling fingers. Her breaths grew ragged as she considered all the ways she could have him, three of her and one of him. Her toy vibrated against her in a haphazard staccato while she moved her fingers a little faster, and pinched her nipple a little tighter.

“ _Oh, Kakashi…_ ” She moaned to herself. Gods, this had not been the plan, but there was no stopping it now. The thought of him was too tempting. His lips, and tongue, his hands, his cock; she could have him every day for the rest of her life, and she was certain it wouldn’t be enough. Her body tensed, her back arching high up off the couch as she brought herself closer to climax.

She imagined it was his tongue flicking quick and soft against her, and his lips sealed around her core, soft and gently sucking at her sensitive skin. Or that she was being filled by his cock instead of her own fingers, sliding down onto it, taking him as deep as she possibly could.

She tapped on the bullet between her thighs, upping the intensity as she grew nearer to orgasm. She swirled her hips against her hand quickly, imagining Kakashi was beneath her, moaning into her, his hands on her hips, fingers digging into her skin.

“ _Yes,_ ” she whispered with a whine, “ _yes, yes, fuck yes._ ” The pressure between her legs was reaching unbearable heights, her slick dripping out from her, coating her hand, and her thighs through her shorts. Gods, she was _so close_.

_Do you always think about me when you touch yourself, Sakura?_

Her eyes flew open to look at the window overlooking her apartment. Usually, her curtains were drawn, but tonight, they had been left agape, and on the other side of the glass was the face of a man who was as shocked as he was enticed. She gasped, both at seeing him and at the feeling of the bullet in her shorts persistently vibrating against her.

Flushed with an imminent orgasm and the knowledge that Kakashi was watching her, she let her head fall back against the arm rest and bucked her hips against her hand. Gods, how long had he been watching? Had he seen her fantasizing about riding his face while her clones rode and licked his cock? A strong shudder ran through her and she cried out with a broken moan.

She curled her fingers up against that sweet spot inside of her and leaned into the vibrations that wracked through her body. She flexed her hips hard and felt her toes curl as she peaked.

“Oh, gods, _yes Kakashi_ …” She cried out softly as her walls convulsed around her fingers, and her legs quaked with the stimulation of the ongoing vibration. She felt the draft from the now-open window before she felt his hands and lips on her body. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, bringing his lips down to meet hers.

He swallowed whatever small gasps and moans escaped her as she came down from her climax. She moved to pull the buzzing bullet away from her sensitive core, but he laid his large hand over hers, on top of the shorts, flattening both of their palms against her seam again.

“ _Ah!_ ” She gasped harshly against his mouth. He hummed into her, sliding his tongue against hers and rolling his palm back and forth against her. She groaned and grunted through the sensations, feeling overwhelmed, but so glad to finally have his hands on her. “ _Kakashi_ ,” she whined, sliding her hand into his hair and gripping it tight.

It was too much, she felt like every nerve ending on her body was being shocked awake. She called his name again, trembling under his hands, panting under his lips. She wasn’t sure if she needed more or less, but she was clutching him so tightly to her, she could only assume she needed him as close as he could get.

He growled lowly around her tongue before he let go of her hand. She sighed in both relief and loss; relief because she finally was able to pull the vibrator out from between her wet lips, and loss because he had stopped kissing her in favour of leaning back to gaze down at her.

“Please, Kakashi.” She whispered, tugging his face back down to her. He met her lips graciously, but he moved his hands to tug roughly at her shorts, leaving her naked from the waist down on the purple couch she shared with Ino, yet again. She was probably going to have to get this thing steam-cleaned.

“Seriously?” He said gruffly, pulling away from their kiss to frown down at her. “You’re thinking about steam-cleaning your couch? _Right now_?” He dug his hands into the bare skin of her ass pointedly. She blushed.

“I feel bad,” she said with a pout, “we agreed; no sex on communal surfaces.” He dropped his head onto her shoulder with a sigh. “Sorry for being a considerate roommate,” she grumbled, raking her nails gently against his scalp as he shook against her with gentle, quiet laughter.

_I think that ship has sailed, Sakura_ , he thought, rolling his head back and forth against her shoulder in disbelief. He wasn’t wrong. At this point, she was certain her bed was their least frequented surface. She let her hands roam over his back as he relaxed against her. She wondered if she’d ruined the moment, but he was sighing against her skin, and pressing his lips to her collarbone, and when she rolled her hips slightly up against him, she could feel his hardened length pushing back against her.

He slid his hands to her back and pulled her up tightly against him, hooking her knees onto his hips before he rolled himself into a seated position with her sitting snugly against him. He ran his rough hands under her t-shirt and over her breasts before removing it entirely. She felt her face flush and her core clench as he raked his eyes over her. Once he landed on her eyes, she ducked down to kiss him, deep and slow.

Between heated kisses, she slowly undressed him. He wore so many clothes, she would never understand it, but she took her time. His kisses were as enjoyable as anything, and it felt too good to have him between her legs and under her fingertips.

Finally, she popped the button on his pants, tugging them down when he lifted his hips off the couch—and subsequently tight to her core—and ridding him of both his pants and his boxers. She moaned softly at the feeling of his thick length rubbing between her slick folds.

_So wet,_ he thought as he dropped his head back with a low groan. Of course she was wet; he’d nearly catapulted her into the next dimension with that vibrator. He rocked against her harder to get her to shut up. It worked.

She felt him smirk against her lips before his hands were firmly gripping her ass and she felt him shift under her. She gasped when he pitched forward and stood with her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, never breaking their kiss, even as he positioned himself at her entrance, the blunt head of his cock nestled tightly against her.

“Does this count as a communal surface?” He asked lowly, kissing her neck and teasing her with the tip of his cock. She thought it was a flimsy technicality, but she wasn’t about to argue. Even when she looked over his shoulder to see the wet patch on her purple couch, all she could do was pout. All her concerns promptly disappeared when he pushed her hips down and sunk into her fully.

“ _Oh, god_ ,” she moaned breathily. He was so _deep_ inside her, and she felt so _full_. He rocked slowly up into her, his hands gripping her tight while her inner walls gripped him. She moaned into his shoulder, digging her nails into his skin as he stroked her so sweetly. She could already feel the pressure building, and her muscles beginning to tighten under his movements. “I’m—I’m going to come, Kakashi,” she whimpered in between gasps. He rocked her against him harder, digging himself deeper into her and tighter against him, her clit brushing against his hard abdomen as he dragged her against his body.

“I should have come sooner,” he whispered against the shell of her ear. “You were so beautiful, touching yourself and thinking about me,” he continued, fucking her with slow, long strokes. She choked out a moan, calling out his name. “So naughty. Is that what you want, Sakura? For me to be covered in you, head to toe?”

Her face felt hot; how ridiculous that she would be blushing at his words when he was balls-deep inside her, fucking her until she was dripping onto him.

“ _Yes_ ,” she whined, biting down into his shoulder to gain some control over herself. “Yes, I want you to feel me everywhere,” she moaned, clamping down on him, feeling his long strokes with more intensity. He hummed against her ear, his low voice rumbling down her spine. He grinded her hips down onto him a little faster. She let her head fall back and her mouth fall open to accommodate the moans that demanded to be heard.

Her nails were biting into him as she hit her climax, and his fingers were holding her with a bruising tightness as he slowly thrust into her, rocking her through it. Her moans were throaty and desperate as she clung to him, her legs twitching slightly and her arms growing weak. She pressed feverish kisses against his shoulder and neck as she came down, tasting his salty skin, dewy with perspiration.

“I was hoping you would be here,” she said softly against the hot skin of his neck, boneless in his arms, even as he rocked into her shallowly. “I want you, Kakashi. In every way. Always.” He turned his head to capture her lips. His kiss was sweet and slow as he began to walk them toward her bedroom, their sexes still joined. She hummed softly into his mouth at the feeling of him gently massaging her walls as they slowly moved through her apartment.

“I was so disappointed when I came home and you weren’t here,” she continued, breaking off in a moan as he shifted deliberately inside her. “ _Gods_ ,” she gasped, “I just—I want you all the time,” she whined softly, rolling her hips against him.

“Is that what the show was for?” He asked, smiling crookedly against her. She let a breathy laugh escape and mingle with his heavy breaths. He opened the door to her room and stepped inside; relishing in the familiar scent of her that lingered heavily in the room.

“I can’t stop thinking about you, no matter how hard I try,” she admitted, softly settling her hand against his jaw. He rocked into her gently again and she let her eyes flutter closed. She didn’t expect him to return the sentiment; she knew these things were difficult for him. She couldn’t promise it wouldn’t bother her again, because she was certain it would, just as it had all night; but right now, she was happy to be brave enough to say it for the both of them.

He sealed his mouth against hers, so adoringly it made her dizzy. His kisses were tender, even as he fucked into her with a brute force. She groaned at the shock of it; feeling so filled with him, and so wet. She was sure her slick was dripping off of him. He groaned into her mouth at that thought before letting one of his arms go lax around her.

She gasped at the sudden lack of support, but it didn’t last long. He snaked his arm under her knee and around to her back. When he did the same with his second arm, she understood.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she cursed softly, feeling him inside her far deeper than before. Her legs were spread much wider and she had absolutely no means to support herself, her arms dangling uselessly around his neck, but _fuck_ , he was so deep. He laughed lightly as she groaned and shifted against him. His thumbs brushed her waist softly, sweet and gentle, before his hands tightened and he drew back and thrust into her hard. “ _Fuck!_ ” She cried. “Oh, gods— _oh, gods, Kakashi—_ ”

Her cries grew more frantic as he pounded into her. _Look at me, Sakura,_ he thought, leaning his face forward to press a hard kiss against her open mouth. She forced herself to open her eyes and took his face between her hands as he continued to thrust into her ruthlessly. She was panting hard, moaning and grunting under the shock of his brutal pace. Gods, it was too much. She was being split over him, again and again, in the best way. She was going to come again, and quickly, if he kept going like this.

She nearly felt her eyes roll to the back of her head when she did, choking on his name as she cried for him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned suddenly, his thrusts becoming disjointed. He nudged her legs upwards and as lucidity returned to her, she took the hint and hooked her heels over his shoulders. She would have laughed if she weren’t so delirious from the height of orgasm. When she felt him bend her backwards until her hair was brushing against her bed, she reached her arms out behind her to brace herself.

Just as she had once imagined it, she leaned onto her arms with her back arched, ass and thighs pressed flush against his heated skin. His thrusts were much shallower now, with her legs closer together, but the angle he entered her at was mind-blowing. Throaty moans poured out of her ceaselessly as he drove into her.

“Sakura—fuck—” He grunted as he drove into her, his hips snapping against her ass loudly. From his perspective she could see just how lewd it all was. Her breasts were bouncing with each thrust, her lips were parted around wanton cries, and her eyes closed tightly as she careened toward yet another pleasurable peak. He was going to come. She could feel it in his disjointed thrusts, and in the fogginess of his thoughts.

She reached a hand across her stomach and between her slick lips to play at her clit. It wasn’t long before she was tensing around him, clamping down on his cock, her walls convulsing with waves of pleasure.

_Oh, gods, I’m coming,_ she thought, completely unable to form intelligible words with her mouth anymore. Her moans sounded more like sobs as she peaked again. She came hard, and loud, and Kakashi couldn’t withstand it. She fell to her back, laying flat on her mattress with her legs over his shoulders as he thrust hard into her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, long and loud as she felt him release inside of her. The feeling of his hot cum spilling inside her sent a violent quake through her body. She let her legs fall from his shoulders, landing them spread around his arms that he had braced around her. She whined softly as she felt him pull himself out of her, but he swallowed her sounds with lazy kisses.

She wondered if she would finally be sated for a while after that. She wasn’t sure she could handle anymore stimulation, maybe for the rest of her life. Kakashi chuckled against her lips, a warm rumbling sound that made her smile. And made her pussy clench. _Are you fucking kidding me_ , she thought to herself. Kakashi’s laughter grew a little heartier.

He pressed one more chaste kiss to her lips, before moving down her chin and neck, down the centre of her chest and abdomen, tickling her as he blew softly into her belly button as he passed over it. She giggled and squirmed, grabbing at his head, but he just exhaled a laugh into her skin, pressing more soft kisses to her ticklish skin. Her hands were fisted in his hair as he lowered himself to her pelvis, placing a tiny kiss against the top of her seam.

For a horrifying moment, she thought he meant to go down on her after everything they had just done. She exhaled in relief when he smirked mischievously with just a few more chaste kisses to her soaked lips before moving his mouth to her damp thighs, spread wide on either side of him. She squirmed as she felt their combined spend dripping from her, made even more uncomfortable with how wide he had her legs spread around him.

He smiled down at her softly, pressing one last kiss to the inside of her knee before he slipped off the bed and to his feet, disappearing across the hall to the bathroom. She tucked her knees together and sat up, trying to gather at least some semblance of decorum. Her efforts were in vain; there wasn’t much she could do in the way of modesty when she had Kakashi’s cum slipping out of her and onto her comforter.

He returned shortly after with a warm, damp towel in hand, looking much cleaner himself, and donning his boxers. She pouted at the sight of them. She was still very naked; it was completely unfair. He pressed his lips softly to hers as a consolation, though he was anything but sorry. Still, she would forgive him because it felt nice to have that warm towel between her shaky legs, cleaning her up while his lips kept her mouth occupied.

Maybe he had just wanted to keep her quiet for a while longer, she thought. It was very possible, but she wasn’t ready to stop kissing him, so she didn’t question it any further.

_So this is how I get you compliant?_ He wondered. She grunted in annoyance under his lips but he just laughed at her expense. Honestly, she had lost track of just how many orgasms she’d had. The sky was beginning to lighten with the promise of sunrise. They had had an incredibly long night, and Sakura was more than exhausted now.

She scooted back on her bed, no longer caring that she was naked. She patted the space beside her, pouting at him until he tossed the used towel into her hamper and crawled into bed with her. She tucked herself under his arm and into his side, resting her cheek on his chest and listening to his heart beat steadily.

She sighed as she felt herself relax fully into him. She couldn’t see herself willingly giving this up; not any time soon. Probably not any time at all.

Kakashi pressed a kiss to her forehead and bid her to go to sleep. She closed her eyes and actually listened to him for once.

* * *

Kakashi wondered just what it meant, exactly, that Sakura was snoring in his ear and drooling onto his chest, and he was perfectly happy to lay there and endure it. His brain screamed that it was disgusting; the little dribble that trickled from the side of her mouth and onto his skin, but the butterflies that had taken up permanent residence in his belly told him it was kind of adorable.

Shit. It was bad enough that he _had_ butterflies, but now they were actively speaking to him? Horrifying. Something had to be done about it.

He glanced down at the kunoichi in his arms, blissfully asleep, dreaming away about commanding an army of slugs into Suna, where she would use any means necessary to procure all the coffee she would ever need. It was hard to convince himself the butterflies weren’t warranted in times like these. She was as fierce a commander as any, in the war for coffee, and he was thoroughly and hideously enchanted by it.

How ridiculous. He should have stayed away, he chided himself. It had been horribly unpleasant to be alone in his apartment, surrounded by reminders of Kita, but this? This was torture. Even thinking about how irritable they had been with each other all night couldn’t sweep the butterflies away. Instead, they seemed to flutter more intensely as he thought about how effortlessly she was able to get under his skin. He hadn’t been that snappy since he was twelve.

What was worse, he wondered; the butterflies or the descent into adolescent emotions? Maybe they were one in the same. Equally horrifying. He wasn’t really sure what _could_ be done about that, other than fleeing Konoha and never speaking of Haruno Sakura ever again.

The snorted angrily in her sleep.

That probably wouldn’t work, on second thought. He had a feeling she would hunt him down no matter where he went. Because she loved him? He felt his body stiffen like a board. That’s what she had let slip during Kita’s manipulation, wasn’t it? She’d thought something similar before, though, and he had come out on the other end of that feeling like a complete fool. Somehow, he felt like he still hadn’t learned a single goddamn thing.

He figured it was safest to just go on as usual. The last time this had happened she had laughed at him by a campfire and he had felt utterly ridiculous.

So, this time, he had gone on pretending he hadn’t heard it; it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Considering how angry she’d been for the rest of the night, he was starting to think that was probably not the right course of action. What did one do when confronted with someone’s feelings? His usual instinct was to avoid it at all costs, possibly sabotage the entire relationship, and never speak of it again. It was what any reasonable shinobi would do.

He was beginning to feel less and less reasonable where Sakura was concerned. He sighed and let his hands fall from her back. After a few moments, she shifted against him unhappily and restlessly. His palms itched with a need to touch her.

Horrifying. How had he landed himself in this position? He was always so careful.

Her dreams were shifting out of the realm of fantasy and towards the reality of her current situation. He only saw brief images flashing through her mind; a purple glow, crumbling rock, silver hair. As concerned as he was about his predicament, he was feeling oddly pleased to know she dreamt of him. His mind was playing games with him.

_I’m yours_ , her dream said, and he felt the hair on his arms raise. He certainly _felt_ like she was his in moments like these. That was a truly astonishing conclusion to come to when he considered who exactly he was referring to. It was laughable to think this formidable creature laid on top of him could ever be anyone’s, much less his. He wasn’t sure how he’d managed to swing that.

He felt like the luckiest and most unfortunate bastard in the world, all at once.

Logically, he knew the right course of action was to create distance. Physically, it was damn near impossible, and not just because she was currently laid on top of him, her soft curves molding into his body seamlessly. He had had every intention of keeping his distance after the Kita debacle, but he’d hardly lasted twenty minutes in that apartment of his before he succumbed to temptation.

The way her thoughts had been going, she had been thinking the same. But then Icha Icha came out, and all logic flew out the window. A part of him began wondering if it was really so bad to allow himself to get close to her.

_As if I have a choice anymore_ , he thought. He was thinking about this like he still had any say in the matter. The truth was he had already bitten the bullet, and there was really no backpedaling out of this one. As badly as she had wanted him to be there when she got home, he had wanted to be there, too. As badly as he wanted to shunt her away, and reject her feelings, he was finding himself tempted to embrace all of it.

Her dreams shifted again, from tender thoughts and feelings to something more anxious. She was twitching against him, her brow gently furrowed as her dreams took a less pleasant turn. _I’m yours_ , she said again, only to be met with a cold, uncaring gaze. He wasn’t sure he’d ever looked at Sakura uncaringly. He certainly hadn’t felt cold when she had told him that, cheeks flushed with desire and her naked body entwined with his.

Was this how he seemed to her? That felt like a lead poker in his chest.

_I’m yours, Kakashi. Only yours_ , she spoke, desperately, clutching at him. He shrugged her hands off of him and continued to regard her with hard callousness. He almost found himself upset that she could ever think he’d feel that way, after everything. After he’d opened his life to her more than he had anyone else, in so many years.

He hadn’t been so rattled to hear that from her. She knew him too well, he realized. She had carefully kept the words _“I love you_ ” far away from him, probably knowing that it would send him reeling.

In a shocking turn of events, he didn’t feel very much like fleeing. Not after seeing how she had expected it from him. Not after understanding just how careful she had been with her thoughts around him. She truly believed he couldn’t handle it.

Okay, that wasn’t an entirely unfair assumption to make. _He_ couldn’t even believe he could handle it. He found himself tempted to try anyway, if for no other reason than to prove her wrong; he wasn’t cold and callous, least of all where she was concerned. On the contrary, he felt stupidly warm and endeared to her, even when she was pissing him off. Maybe more so when she was pissing him off, honestly.

_I love you_ , she said. The Kakashi in her dreams fizzled out into a mist at those words, slipping out of her fingers. The one that was awake and very real felt his breath catch in his throat. It was hard to ignore those words when they were coming from a calm subconscious; when she was wrapped in his arms, her insecurities playing out for him to witness.

She loved him. He considered that carefully. He understood, now, that she didn’t mean that in the “you’re important to me, of course I love you!” sort of way this time around, but rather the deeper, more implicating sense of the word. The kind that made his stupid butterflies flutter around so rambunctiously he nearly threw up.

He squashed them down. He wasn’t sure how loving she’d be if he ruined her favourite comforter. Although, looking down at the stains that remained at the foot of the bed, he’d safely bet that they had pretty well shot that horse in the foot.

Gods, he really was a fool. He was a fool, and he was in deep. He could hardly breathe under the weight of it all. She had been forthcoming with her feelings for some time; he had just been too stubborn to see it. _She could be brave enough for the both of them_ ; that’s what she had thought while confessions fell from her lips, nestled between her sighs and moans.

He thought, perhaps, he ought to take some of that weight off her shoulders. Strangely, that seemed to quell the fluttering in his stomach.

The life and death of his butterflies could wait. Emotional revelations were hard work, and he was exhausted. Besides, her dreams were shifting back towards coffee, and the sun was beginning to poke out over the horizon. He’d say that was enough self-awareness for one night.

* * *

Sakura woke slowly, feeling the warm sun on her back and a dull ache between her thighs. She smiled into her pillow as she pressed her legs tighter together, feeling the ache flare up as a reminder of what her body had experienced just hours earlier. She stretched her body out slowly, popping her joints and extending herself from the tips of her fingers all the way down to her toes, flexing and feeling how tired and worked her body was. It felt amazing.

When she peeled her eyes open, she saw that Kakashi was no longer beside her. The bed was still warm beside her. She frowned as she splayed her hand over the still-warm sheets. Had he felt her waking and decided to leave? She had revealed a lot to him last night; she wouldn’t be surprised if he had bolted.

_Ye of so little faith_ , his thoughts resonated in her mind. She turned to her bedroom door to see him standing there, leaning against the frame lazily, holding two steaming cups of coffee. She smiled sheepishly at him but sat up and reached out greedily for the mug.

“You have a habit of running away on me, Kakashi,” she half-teased as he walked toward her and handed her the coffee.

“You teleport away from _one_ kiss—”

“ _One_?!” She cried in protest. “What about the rooftop in Suna?”

“Okay, two; but you deserved it that time,” he said, sitting down on the edge of her bed to look out her bedroom window.

“What about the lake?” She asked pointedly.

“That was for both of us. Unless you _wanted_ Shikamaru to hear you moaning my name,” he said with raised brows and an amused smirk. She felt her cheeks flush.

“I do not moan your name,” she grumbled, pouting into her coffee. _Really?_ He thought, before proceeding to bombard her with very real memories of all the times she had, in fact, moaned his name. Moans, groans, gasps, _pleas_ —gods, did she ever say anything else? How embarrassing.

“I don’t know if embarrassing is the word I’d use,” he admitted with a crooked smile and a slow slurp of his own coffee. She hummed, wildly unimpressed with his arrogance, before taking a sip of her own coffee. She nearly choked on her first sip when she saw the mug he was holding.

“Where did you get that?” She asked, burning her esophagus as she hacked out a laugh. He held his mug out to appraise it with a vague murmur.

“What, you don’t think it suits me?” He asked dully, presenting the mug that had sparkly pink lettering on it, reading “ _Daddy’s Little Princess_ ”. “I thought it was yours, but I guess this _is_ more of an Ino mug,” he mused. He felt kind of bad for using it now; since Inoichi had passed, he wasn’t sure he felt comfortable using a keepsake Ino kept of him.

“Ah,” Sakura begun, feeling her cheeks flush, “I’m pretty sure a different daddy gave that to her.” The mug nearly tumbled out of Kakashi’s hands. Sakura laughed.

They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the sunlight filtering into her room, warming them, as they sipped on their coffees and brushed softly against one another, accidentally and then on purpose. Sakura wondered if the dopey smile on her face would ever fade.

After awhile, she decided she should probably put _some_ clothes on. Kakashi was inclined to disagree, but she thought she had planted her bare bottom on enough of the furniture in her apartment as it was. She slipped into a pair of boy shorts and plodded out to the living room to collect the t-shirt that had been thrown to the wayside at Kakashi’s arrival the night prior. Her shorts could go to the wash, she decided with warm cheeks.

Kakashi watched in fascination as she moved around in her apartment, walking with just the slightest hitch in her step. He raised one curious eyebrow, a smug smile tugging ever so faintly at his lips.

“Why don’t you just heal that?” He asked, not even trying to disguise his leering as he stared at the apex of her thighs. She felt herself flush deeply but rolled her eyes.

“I’m pretty sure I can handle a little rough sex, Kakashi.” _Or a lot_ , she added mentally when she watched the way his eyes flashed darkly, sending shivers down her spine. Truthfully, she liked having the reminder. It felt good to feel him on her body, long after they had parted. _Don’t look so smug_ , she complained as he continued to look smug as ever, and snaked his arms around her hips, tugging her to him.

“What a coincidence,” he said lowly, ducking his head to speak into her ear. Another shiver worked through her as his hands slipped down to cup her bottom gently. “I happen to like seeing a reminder of me on your body.” An embarrassing whine crawled out of her mouth at that. He chuckled against the shell of her ear. Her eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed his proximity, nearly getting lost in him.

Her eyes snapped open. She swatted at his chest and shoved him playfully away from her.

“Gods, Kakashi, at least give me time to recuperate!” She chided through laughter. He rolled his eyes with put-upon exasperation.

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” He asked, keeping his hands on her but pulling back far enough that she felt like she could breathe again. But then his thumbs were brushing softly at the bared skin between her waistband and her t-shirt, and she thought that breathing was probably a bit overrated anyway. She tilted her face up to him, parting her lips and leaning up to capture his bottom lip between them.

He leaned into her without hesitation, returning her kiss readily. When he pulled her close to him, tight against his chest, she giggled and pulled away.

“Insatiable,” she teased. _Can you blame me?_ He wondered. She pressed another chaste kiss to his mouth, letting her lips linger gently against his, just enjoying the feeling of having him so close.

“I can’t stop thinking about you, either,” he admitted quietly. She felt her cheeks ignite as she remembered all the confessions that had poured out of her while he had been inside her. She could have tried to write it off as being caught up in the moment, completely consumed with passion, but she supposed there was really no point to that. He already knew how she felt, for better or worse.

“Sakura,” he began softly. Her throat tightened as she anticipated what would come next. His mind flashed with the memory of her standing in his apartment, seething with an anger that wasn’t hers, only to break out of it with a bold confession of love. Her eyes stung.

“You don’t have to worry about it,” she said quickly. “It’s okay if you don’t…if you can’t…” Gods, was she just making things worse? The way he was staring at her made her palms sweaty. “I know it’s hard for you. And that’s okay. Really. We can just continue the way things are,” she said, avoiding meeting his eye.

“Sakura?” He said again, tilting her face up to him. She hesitantly looked at him, seeing his grey eye watching her curiously, his lips quirked slightly upward.

“Oh, gods, I’ve ruined everything, haven’t I?” She asked miserably. “Can’t we just pretend it never happened? I don’t—”

He cut her off with a soft kiss. Her words became a confused hum against his lips.

“Would you let me finish now?” He asked pointedly. Her hands were balled into fists against his chest, her body tense.

“I just don’t want you to feel like things are different now,” she continued, feeling frantic. He was watching her in exasperation. “I’ll get over it, eventually.” That was a lie. He didn’t have to read her mind to know that. “Probably,” she amended. “Well, maybe not, but—”

“Would you just shut up for a minute?” He asked tiredly. Her jaw dropped in offense.

“That’s so rude, Kakashi. I’m just trying—”

He cut her off again, this time pressing his lips against hers hard, his mind buzzing with thoughts about how obnoxiously stubborn she was. She grunted in protest under his kiss. But then, even with his mind steeped in annoyance and general exasperation, she felt the warmth seeping through. Her heart clenched as he pulled away from her lips. He sighed, his thumbs brushing gently against the arches of her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but his hand slipped down to cover her mouth.

“I love you, too,” he said quickly, before she could go off on another tangent. His cheeks were bright red, and she could feel his heart pounding beneath her hands on his chest, but he simply smiled down at her, with her eyes wide with surprise and her jaw dropped behind his hand over her mouth. She swatted at his chest and he dropped his hand in shock.

“Why didn’t you say so?!” She demanded, feeling her cheeks burning. She had been agonizing over this all night, and he was just stood here in her kitchen, blissfully aware of her feelings _and his_ , and he had just _let her_ spiral.

“Well, I tried, but _someone_ —”

This time, it was Sakura who cut him off, launching herself up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck, and clutching him as tightly as she could. She worried for a moment that he might dissolve, just as he had in her dreams.

“I love you,” he said again, slowly, intentionally. She tightened her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. “And I’m not going to disappear,” he added, his voice lilting with unspoken laughter.

“You can’t pretend like it’s not a very valid concern.” She grumbled into his shoulder. She felt his body shake under her with his quiet laughter. She wrapped her legs around him, just to get a little closer and feel the laughter wrack through her body as well as his. She pressed her lips up the side of his neck and up to his lips. “We should shower,” she whispered against him. He hummed in affirmation, moving them toward the bathroom.

“I guess this means you’re fully recovered?” He asked, smiling crookedly and looking offensively charming.

“We’re going to shower,” she said adamantly, despite the hot, wet kisses she was pressing to his jaw.

“Mm-hmm, sure we are,” he said. He pulled her down to sit a little lower against his hips, so she could feel how _recovered_ he was. She whined at the feeling of him against her sore body, but despite the dull ache, she felt disappointed when he set her down to stand on the cool ceramic bottom of her tub. He grinned down at her with that same stupid, smug smile that made her hearts do somersaults in her chest before the showerhead above her rained cold water down onto her.

She gasped under the downpour, the cold water shocking her skin, soaking into her shirt and underwear, and sticking her hair to her forehead where it dripped miserably into her eyes.

“I am going to kill you,” she grumbled, her body shuddering and goose bumps popping up over her arms under the cold.

“Sorry, Sakura-chan,” he said with mock confusion, “I thought you wanted to cool off.” She glared up at him before sticking her hands under his arms and lifting him over the edge of the tub and into the spray of the shower so he could suffer alongside her.

“ _Ha_ ,” she said in a remarkable display of her maturity, even though her teeth were chattering and her entire body was shivering.

“I hate you,” he grumbled unhappily. She grinned through her clacking teeth.

“I’m g-getting some m-mixed signals from you here, Ka-kashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut, softness, sass and showers. this is all i have to offer the world
> 
> tumblr: bl1ndbraavosi


	33. The Deal & the Deliverance

Kakashi stepped closer to her, a slow smile spreading over his face, his body still giving off enticing heat under the cold water. He kept his gaze on her as he reached out to turn the hot water dial. The look in his eye was doing much more to warm her up than the water, she thought, lightly clenching her thighs together.

“You sure you don’t want to heal that?” He asked with a teasing smirk. She swallowed hard as he slipped a hand into her soaked boy shorts and peeled them down, letting his hand ever-so-slightly graze over her mound.

“We—we’re showering,” she said again, though she was certainly lacking the conviction she’d once had. She was still shivering, but she thought it was for quite different reasons now. The wet slap of her underwear hitting the tub was drowned out by the slap of his hand against her ass. She let out an indignant gasp, which he promptly swallowed.

“How about another healing lesson?” He asked against her lips before taking her bottom lip between his teeth and gently sucking at it. She let out a shaky breath and felt her body slowly melt into his, the wet cotton of her thin shirt rubbing gently against her hardened nipples as she pressed herself tight to him. It wasn’t fair that he could do so little to get her so worked up.

He didn’t wait for her response. Instead, he slipped a hand between them to play at the hem of her shirt. Something about enduring a night of gratuitous orgasm had left her entire body sensitive to every touch. His soft tugging at her soaked-through shirt had her skin prickling in excitement, and had her curling into him while the heat between her thighs continued to pool. She whined softly around his tongue.

Her shirt was gone before she could even open her eyes. She laughed breathlessly as he reconnected their mouths in a heated kiss. It shot a thrill down her spine to know he so desperately wanted her. She couldn’t help but think that she had never felt quite so needy to have him close. She wanted him inside, on top of, and all over her. She wanted to wrap herself so completely in him that they became one.

With the way he was humming into her mouth and pawing at her skin, and the way his mind fixated on every bit of her that brushed against him, she knew he was feeling the same. Then, his hand was between them again, sliding down her slick torso and down to the juncture of her legs where she so desperately wanted him.

He gently played at the dampened skin of her lips, hardly daring to dip his fingers between them. Every time he brushed over the centre of her, barely pressing her finger tip into her seam, she quaked against him. The ache was still there; persistently reminding her that only mere hours ago she had had her fill, but _gods_ , it had felt so good to be filled with him.

Kakashi flattened his palm against her and then pivoted her so her back was flush to his hard body, and she was arching her tightened chest into the hot spray that poured down onto them.

“How does that feel?” He asked softly, his hand hovering over her and pulsing with healing chakra. His other hand was flat against her stomach, fingers drumming softly against her skin. His lips were hot against the shell of her ear, and his voice, so low and sweet, sending shivers through her.

“Incredible,” she sighed, pressing her hips back against him and feeling his hard length sit heavily against her ass. He hummed into her neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin as his fingers, still glowing with soothing chakra, dipped between her lips. “ _Oh, Kakashi_ ,” she whined softly, feeling embarrassed as she recalled all the ways she’d cried for him. She could feel him twitching against her back.

“I love the way you say my name, Sakura,” he groaned lowly into her ear as the hand on her stomach slid up to her breasts to cup and squeeze at one. “I love knowing how good I make you feel,” he continued, one long finger sliding inside her, gently massaging and healing her sore passage.

Slowly, she felt his soothing chakra transition into something headier. His hand moved against her, teasing her, healing her, and pumping delicious pleasure deep inside her. She could feel herself quivering with impending release already. He was handling her body with such patient tenderness, but the slow flicks of her nipple, and the languid caressing of her inner walls were so enticing and comforting, she found herself calling out for him again.

“ _Yes, Kakashi!_ ” She couldn’t stop herself from gasping his name as she clenched down on his finger. His chuckle was rough and roguish as he pulled his hand slowly out from between her legs.

“All better?” He teased. _I should have asked you to teach me medical ninjutsu a long time ago_ , he thought. Her laugh was light and breathless in response.

“This isn’t really the kind of service we provide in a hospital,” she said, parting her legs slightly as felt him shift behind her, his cock sliding down her ass until slipped between her thighs. She arched her back almost involuntarily, pressing her ass firmly against his hips.

“I’d probably be a much more willing patient if you did,” he admitted, sliding himself slowly against her slick seam. _Perv_ , she thought as she rocked her hips with his, enjoying the feeling of his thick cock against her core.

He didn’t dwell on her jab; the embarrassing mewl she let out at his thoughts about bending her over the desk in her office and fucking her in the middle of a physical was victory enough for him. She didn’t have a chance to be upset about it, because then he was pressing his blunt tip against her entrance and slowly sinking into her. He groaned lowly, and her own quiet moan echoed with his against the tiled walls. She could feel how tight and hot she was around him, in addition to how full and hard he felt inside of her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he bit out as he slowly rolled his hips against her, pushing deeper inside her. His arms were tight around her, one crossing over her chest to squeeze at her breast, and the other pressing firmly against her pelvis as he thrust up into her. She could feel everything he felt; from her soft skin, to her tight heat, to the feeling of his cock hitting her pelvic wall behind his hand.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she echoed in a high gasp, bucking back into him with more urgency. His hand pressed down harder onto her as he snapped his hips more forcefully into her. “Oh— _fuck_ , Kakashi,” she gasped. He could feel her just as clearly as she could feel him. This was going to end shockingly quick for the both of them, but the combined pleasures they felt were unbearable.

She felt him shiver behind her as her walls clenched around him.

“Hold on, Sakura,” he said, “hold on a little longer for me.” She groaned in protest, but tried to relax her muscles and hold off the orgasm she felt building so rapidly. “That’s it,” he encouraged her softly as he continued to thrust into her, hard and deep. She moaned at the impact, arching her back, and inadvertently tightening on him again. He cursed under his breath and fucked into her again, quicker and harder.

She couldn’t control herself anymore, and he knew it. With a broken cry, she began to fall apart, her walls fluttering around him as she came. He rocked into her relentlessly, that hand on her pelvis pressing down, pushing her hips to cradle into his perfectly with every thrust. She felt herself hitting the edge again, falling off into an abyss of white-hot pleasure with every erratic push of his cock inside her.

He moaned against her shoulder as she came again, her release squirting out of her with each of his final thrusts, and audibly splashing down onto the tub at their feet.

“ _Fuck, Sakura_ ,” he groaned deeply before spilling inside her. Her legs quaked and she clutched his arms to hold herself upright as his softening cock slipped out of her. She could feel his spend and hers, dripping down her thighs, quickly being washed away by the water that continued to spray down onto them.

He held her tight to him, supporting her weight until she could stand solidly, peppering her neck with kisses and then capturing her lips with his when she tilted her head back toward him. She was feeling a little shocked and embarrassed, but was at least placated by the shower quickly washing away the evidence of her release. Kakashi’s lips froze against her neck.

“Embarrassed?” He mumbled into her skin, completely mystified. She laughed lightly but her face still felt hot; she’d never done that before, and it had taken her by surprise. Kakashi had been equally caught off guard, but he had a mind to make that a more regular occurrence. Her face continued to burn, but as embarrassed as she felt, she wouldn’t say no to that. He laughed quietly into the crook of her neck.

Eventually, her legs stopped quaking and she was able to confidently stand without his arms braced around her. That didn’t really stop him from keeping her enveloped in them for as long as possible; not that she was complaining. She was more than happy to have him kiss her and lather her up. After he had spent what was definitely too much time to effectively clean and rinse her body, she spun him so he was standing directly beneath the showerhead and she could return the favour.

“Oh, gods,” she whispered, flushing fiercely from her forehead to her chest as she took in the sight of his back. “Why didn’t you say anything?” She asked as she looked at the deep scratch marks that marred him; red lines stretching across his shoulders, down the length of his back, crossing over each other, and the deep crescents of where her nails had simply dug in and held on for dear life.

“I’ve endured worse, Sakura,” he said dryly, moving to face her, but she held him in place and gently pressed her lips to the top of a deep scratch, letting chakra flow through her lips and tongue to heal him as she pressed kisses across the expanse of his back. He exhaled shakily as she did, his head falling to the side as the hot water and her chakra relaxed all the muscles in his back.

His mind was reeling with the news that she could heal with her mouth. The possibilities, the implications, but mostly, how she had come to that revelation. And then, why she hadn’t shared it sooner, because he certainly would have loved to heal her aching pussy with his tongue. She laughed, despite the heat that shot through her.

“Maybe next time,” she offered, smiling against his skin and continuing her work.

“Definitely feeling more inclined to hospital visits,” he said with a contented sigh.

* * *

Sakura was feeling less and less guilty about breaking the no-sex-in-communal-areas rule that she had imposed on Ino. Realistically at the time, she wasn’t the one that posed a threat to their upholstery, but now…

She decided to pick up some wine and the expensive dark chocolate Ino loved so much for her return home. She figured that was the least she could do considering her flagrant disregard of her own rules.

They really should have been utilizing Kakashi’s apartment more, she thought. But, for some reason, he seemed to really enjoy hanging around her place. Not that she was going to complain; her furniture really was much nicer. Not to mention the lack of shuriken-printed _anything_. But after a day off well-earned, spent loafing around in various states of undress, Sakura was back to her real life, filled with things like grocery shopping, and paperwork, and minding her idiotic but generally lovable teammates.

Naruto had popped in rather unexpectedly, later that morning to demand answers regarding “that evil purple lady”. Kakashi had made himself impressively scarce, but he had also left her very much alone to deal with Naruto first thing in the morning, before her brain had had a chance to reboot. The only thing more effective than coffee in the morning was Naruto’s volume, but his disregard for her eardrums was far less pleasant than a hot, caffeine-loaded pick-me-up. Still, she really _had_ missed him, obnoxious as he was.

Things were quickly slipping back into normalcy, despite how abnormal her life had become. She was relieved and shocked at how much had changed, and yet so little. Wrangling Naruto in by day, and slipping into Kakashi’s arms at night felt…easy. She was finding it unnervingly natural to fall into that routine.

She had had to tell Naruto about fifty times that Kita was not _evil_ , exactly, though no matter how many times she explained that to him, he would squint his eyes and pout in thought, only to insist that Sakura was brainwashed and demand she go see Tsunade to get her head straightened out. The third time he insinuated she was off her rocker, she had thumped him on the head.

Honestly, she didn’t have much she could tell him. Kita was imprisoned for the time being, and was being closely monitored for the return of her chakra.

By the time she was back in her apartment, wine rack and cupboards loaded up with Ino’s favourites, a masked nin appeared with a scroll outstretched to her.

“Don’t you people ever knock?” She asked with a scowl.

“Get used to it, Bubblegum.” Ah. Genma. “From what I hear, you’re about to be one of _us people_.”

“Are all ANBU this gossipy?” She asked as she took the scroll from him.

“Sure are,” he said, leaning against her counter, and looking far too at home in her apartment. She could hear the smirk that was hiding behind that mask. “Congrats, by the way. I’ll bet Kakashi had a thing or two to say about it,” he said with a chuckle and a shake of his head. Sakura wondered why women always had the reputation for being gossips when, in her experience, it seemed elite assassins held the monopoly on the rumour mill. She hadn’t forgotten how Kakashi had managed to finagle all the details about her black ops mission (details that were _supposed_ to only be known by the ANBU commanders and the Hokage).

“He doesn’t know yet,” she said with a small sigh.

“Uh oh. Trouble in paradise?” He asked. She could feel the smirk that was on the other side of that mask. She side-eyed him warily.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She grumbled, trying her best to look put-out instead of found-out. It seemed everywhere she turned _someone_ knew about her and Kakashi.

“Oh, c’mon, Bubblegum. If there’s one thing I know, it’s sexual tension.” She felt her cheeks warm and he laughed. “That; and one of his masked vests is poking out from between your couch cushions.”

“Okay, okay, get out of my apartment.” She said with a deep frown and flushed cheeks. He laughed before disappearing in a flurry of leaves, leaving her with a mess to sweep up in her kitchen. She looked from the mess on her tiles to the navy blue shirt buried in her couch, and she couldn’t help but smile. As worrisome as it was that people seemed to just _know_ about them, she couldn’t bring herself to be terribly upset about it.

With a sigh, she broke the seal on the scroll and unfurled it. Her presence was required at interrogation immediately.

* * *

Sakura felt her heart twist with miserable guilt when she saw Kita slumped in a chair, looking exhausted and terrified. Kakashi was in the room with her—along with an older kunoichi Sakura did not know—Sharingan out and tomoe slowly spinning as he pinned his sights on Kita. She could feel that he was conflicted. She wondered if she had anything to do with that.

 _You are single-handedly responsible for most complications in my life_ , he thought dryly, but she felt a little warmth behind it too. She thought that wasn’t entirely fair. Things had gone wrong in his life long before she had a hand in it. _My apologies. Let me rephrase; you are single-handedly responsible for the recent complications in my life_. She could live with that.

Through his eyes, she could see the spark of purple chakra beginning to circulate through Kita’s system again, and lightly weaved into her body’s natural chakra was that more ominous, foreign chakra. Kakashi had done significant damage for it to have laid dormant for this long. It was impressive, considering he’d never used the technique before. She wondered if it had been copied when she had developed it in his body.

Was it possible to copy his own jutsu? She wasn’t well versed in the finer points of consciousness transfers in correlation to doujutsu. She hadn’t gained all the knowledge of every jutsu he’d ever copied when she transferred into his body, but then, now that she was back in her own body, she didn’t have access to the things she’d seen with the Sharingan. She wondered if Kakashi _could_ access the things she’d seen using his eye.

 _Maybe we can explore that when I’m not in the midst of an interrogation_ , he proposed. She resisted the urge to pout.

“We can’t let you wander around with…whatever this is,” the kunoichi in the room with Kakashi said, looking down at Kita in disdain. Kita looked up at her through the grungy fringe of her hair, looking exhausted and exasperated.

“I already told you, _I don’t want it_. I never wanted it,” she said, slumping over further in her seat. The kunoichi glared down at her, and Sakura felt contempt rise in her throat. Kita was not innocent in this, Sakura knew that better than anyone, but she also wasn’t the conniving conspirator they were demonizing her to be. There was a grey area here.

Kakashi was having trouble seeing that grey area as easily as she did. Unlike his interrogation partner, though, he kept his disdain somewhat veiled. He had a more personal vendetta against Kita tainting his impartiality in this.

 _She almost killed you_ , he pointed out.

 _It wasn’t her_ , Sakura rebutted.

It brought up the argument of where the evil truly lied. Kakashi argued that Kita had inherently endangered all of Konoha by willingly bringing an uncontrollable force to them, and then failing to disclose that she had done just that. Sakura argued that she had been terrified, and hadn’t _known_ it was uncontrollable until it became that. By that point, it was too late.

They’d gone in loops like that for hours. Now they were stood in front of Kita, a decision nigh, and they still hadn’t come to an agreement.

Tsunade hadn’t cared one way or the other. She wanted Kita out of the village, and she wanted the threat eliminated. Kakashi had advocated for an immediate, permanent solution. Sakura had refuted that as adamantly as she could. She was certain there was another option.

Watching Kakashi approach Kita with a chakra-scalpel at his finger tips, his Sharingan zeroed in on the strengthening stream of chakra in her body, reinforced in her mind that there was another option.

Kakashi froze, his fingers at the back of Kita’s neck, poised to sever the chakra line again.

“What are you waiting for, Hatake?” The woman asked coldly. Sakura frowned.

“Sakura might have some ideas,” he said, looking through the single-view glass where he could see the outline of her chakra signature standing on the other side.

“Sakura-san is here?” Kita asked, lifting her head quickly. Kakashi glared down at her, anger rapidly welling up in him. Sakura didn’t know how to bring him down from that. She wasn’t feeling peachy-keen on Kita at the moment either, but she certainly didn’t hold the same resentments toward her that Kakashi did. She supposed it was difficult for someone as self-disciplined as Kakashi to understand what it was like to be ruled by emotion.

 _Don’t make excuses for her_ , he thought angrily. Sakura sighed and dropped it. He was not in the mood to be reasoned with, and his anger was more than justified.

“Well, what’s this bright idea then?” The kunoichi asked, a brow raised with palpable doubt. Sakura set her jaw and moved for the door. Kakashi’s gaze followed her closely. “Medics have no place in an interrogation room until after we’ve gotten what we need.” Kakashi grimaced.

“Uh, I wouldn’t—”

He was cut off by the loud bang of the door whooshing open and smacking loudly against the wall behind it. Sakura refrained from telling her she was about to be in dire need of a medic pretty soon, if she didn’t keep her trap shut.

Instead, she settled for fixing the woman with her most withering glare and approached Kakashi.

“I think we can permanently sever her chakra lines.” She said, glancing toward Kita, who was staring up at her in anticipation with wide eyes.

“Do it. _Please_ ,” she begged. Sakura sighed, feeling her stiff posture deflate into something softer. Kakashi was displeased to see it.

“You’ll never practice mysticism again, Kita. Your people will be completely wiped out,” Sakura said softly, putting weight behind her words. Much as she had with Aoyagi, she felt sad. She knew it was a better option than executing Kita, but it still didn’t _feel_ good.

“I don’t care. I don’t want it anymore,” Kita said, her head dropping once more to face the floor. She was the picture of defeat. With a sigh, Kakashi stepped forward to temporarily disable her chakra again. They would need time to prepare.

* * *

“It could be a painful process,” Sakura said, going over the charts in her office at the hospital, reviewing it with Kakashi and Tsunade. “I really don’t know. I didn’t feel any pain from the temporary cut-offs, especially not with the minimal chakra veins I experimented on…”

“For the record, I’m not overly concerned with the amount of pain she feels,” Kakashi said, sighing and slinking down into his seat. “It needs to be done. She already said she’s willing to endure it.”

“That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t think carefully about the execution of it, Kakashi,” she said with a deep frown, feeling frustrated by his lack of compassion. _Why would I have compassion for someone like that_ , he dismissed. She hadn’t seen him behave so coldly in a long time. His dark eye shifted to hers, holding her gaze as he considered that thought.

She felt warmth pool in her cheeks as he recalled the cruel thoughts that had hit him while she’d been under Kita’s influence. _You know I don’t feel that way about you_ , she thought with a sigh of her own. His eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled softly beneath his mask. She returned the sentiment, leaning her legs sideways to nudge his knee with hers.

“Disgusting.” Tsunade said with a curl of her lip and a deadpanned look. “Can we get back to work?” Sakura felt her face ignite under her shishou’s scrutiny and she scrambled to get her mind back on track, which was proving to be damn near impossible with Kakashi thinking about how cute her flushed cheeks were, and how it was so reminiscent of the way she looked sprawled out beneath him. Sakura coughed loudly around a sharp intake of breath.

“Sorry, shishou,” Sakura said hurriedly. “I believe I can perform the procedure by utilizing our mental link to see Kita’s chakra streams, and adjust my scalpel accordingly. It’ll have to be fractionally denser than the one Kakashi already used on her. There’s also the added complication of two chakra reservoirs residing in one system.”

“You’ll need two different blades,” Tsunade said, nodding along in understanding.

“Yes, I believe Kita’s mania with the whole taichou-napping, and cliff crumbling was triggered by Kakashi severing a vital line of her _own_ chakra, leaving her open to be completely flooded with the foreign chakra.” Sakura proposed.

“A defense mechanism,” Kakashi mumbled. He seemed reluctant to admit that her hypothesis was making sense. _Don’t be bitter_ , she chided.

“Exactly. So they’ll need to be cut off simultaneously to avoid another instance of…that.” Sakura said, smiling brightly at her shishou, feeling confident that she had figured it out.

“This is good work, Sakura. How do you propose to do that?” Tsunade asked, challenging her. Sakura puffed up under her questioning. She moved to stand behind Tsunade closely, and then asked Kakashi to examine both of their chakras simultaneously with the Sharingan. Using their mental link to see through his eyes again, she lifted her two fingers and meticulously formed her scalpel in two halves, one attuned to her chakra signature, and the other to Tsunade’s.

 _Is this wise?_ Kakashi wondered.

 _Nope_ , she answered before sweeping her scalpel over hers and her shishou’s wrists with blinding quickness. Tsunade caught her hand swiftly, nearly breaking every bone in Sakura’s wrist. Sakura grinned sheepishly at her.

“You’re lucky I like you, girl.” Tsunade muttered dangerously before releasing her wrist. There were already bruises formed in the shape of Tsunade’s fingers around it. Sakura let out an awkward little laugh.

“Sorry, shishou. But it worked!” Tsunade was not as impressed as Sakura would have liked, but she hadn’t snapped any of her bones, and she wasn’t threatening bodily harm, so Sakura figured she must have been proud, but was hiding it. Really, really well.

“So, theoretically, with some adjustments in the density of the chakra, you would be able to effectively sever and cauterize the lines, rendering them unable to transmit chakra permanently.” Kakashi said. Sakura nodded back in confirmation.

It would take incredible precision to resonate with two separate chakra signatures at once, and adjust the density accordingly, in order to both sever and permanently seal Kita’s flow, but it was possible. She figured if anyone could do it, it was her.

 _Now who’s being cocky_ , Kakashi teased. She turned her head away so Tsunade wouldn’t see her stick her tongue out at him. As annoyed as he was with her dedication to doing as little harm to Kita as possible, she could feel that he was impressed with her. _Don’t let it get to your head; I’ll have to ask Sai for new measurements pretty soon._

* * *

Tsunade gave her until the next day to prep for the procedure. There wasn’t much she could do in preparation, honestly, aside from going over various texts. As far as she could tell, nothing like this had been attempted before. It wasn’t as if she could do a trial run on just anyone. With guilt weighing heavily on her chest, she realized that Kita _was_ the trial run. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

Kakashi’s feelings on the matter were abundantly clear; his mind was obstinate enough for the both of them. He considered this her penance; she had put a great many people in danger, and she would be going free. Sure, she would lose her chakra, but what about what she had nearly cost Konoha?

Sakura thought that was a bit dramatic. She wasn’t so sure about punishing someone for a crime that _could_ have happened. She was certain they would never see eye-to-eye on this. Disagreements aside, he didn’t deter her from her studies. He actually helped her, using his Sharingan to memorize texts so he could recite them to her once she had grown sick of reading through the scrolls and textbooks herself.

“It’s impressive,” he admitted, “and you don’t even seem fazed by it.”

“Fazed by what?” She asked absently as she flipped carelessly through a few more pages of her text.

“You’re developing and performing a brand new technique that could very well change Konoha’s justice system.” She hummed vaguely.

“Not really. Byakugan can’t see chakra resonance in the same way, so it’s really only feasible with the Sharingan, and…we’re running a little low on those…” She said pointedly. The silence hung heavily between them.

“Do you want mine?” He asked after the air grew a little too thick.

“ _Ew_ , Kakashi!”

“What’s mine is yours,” he jested, the heavy air lifting as the leaned back on the couch and grinned shamelessly. “Isn’t sharing what being in love is all about?”

“You’re an idiot,” she grumbled, ducking behind her textbook to hide her stupidly happy grin and her bright red cheeks.

* * *

Kakashi really did not enjoy this whole business of stripping someone of their chakra and setting them off into the wild. Not because he _wanted_ to kill Kita, or make her pay for kidnapping Tenzou and dropping a rockslide on Sakura’s head—though, those were very good reasons—but because he had never enjoyed this part of the shinobi world. The political parts of it. Fighting was easy; kill or be killed. This was not easy.

The way Sakura obsessively reviewed the anatomy of chakra lines in the body, or the way she begged him to please, just once more, look at that stranger with his Sharingan so she could match the resonance of their chakra, was proof of how _not easy_ it was. As much as he enjoyed hearing her beg, it was made far less enjoyable when followed with “I need to make my scalpel two-point-six-seven percent denser”.

 _You are ruining this for me_ , he complained the next time she fixed him with her wide, pleading eyes. She even had the nerve to clutch her hands in front of her chest and lean forward slightly as she pouted up at him.

 _Quit being a perv and help me_ , she rebutted, still pouting, and still pressing her breasts together enticingly. With a sigh, he obliged her, lifting his hitai-ate and fixing his Sharingan on the first nin he saw. It just so happened that that ninja turned out to be Sasuke. Sakura dropped her folded hands in surprise, staring at him as he walked toward them.

 _Well, if you want some hands-on experience with ominous chakra…_ he thought with a small shrug.

She glared at him mildly before smiling to greet Sasuke.

“Sasuke! When did you get back?” She asked, waving him over a little too excitedly. Sasuke eyed them warily, the tomoe in his red eye spinning slowly, fixating on the space between Kakashi and Sakura. Or, rather, the lack of space.

“…Yesterday,” he answered slowly. “I hear you two have had an interesting time lately.” He said with a raised eyebrow. Kakashi wondered if the rumour mill had gotten to him in the short time he’d been back in Konoha.

“Never a dull moment,” Sakura said a forced little laugh. _Too much_ , Kakashi thought. She really was terrible at this.

 _I’d like to see you do better_ , she thought angrily. He was staying quiet; _that_ was doing better, as far as he was concerned.

“Did you two really demolish that cliff outside the village?” He asked, his mouth turned down distastefully, though he did look somewhat impressed when neither of them denied it. “I take it that was your doing,” he said to Sakura, his hard expression softening fractionally.

“Hmm, not quite, but it could have been.”

“It was her fault.” Kakashi interjected.

“He didn’t ask whose _fault_ it was,” she said, glaring at him ferociously. _Gods, you are so annoying_ , she thought.

 _I love it when you sweet-talk me,_ he teased.

“I see nothing has changed around here,” Sasuke said with a small sigh, but his lips were upturned ever so slightly.

“Have you seen Naruto yet? He’ll be happy to see you’re back.” Sakura said.

 _I’d be happy to see your back,_ he thought and she stomped harshly on his foot under the table they were sat at. He kept his face cool, betraying nothing.

“Ah—yes, I saw him yesterday. He wants to have a team reunion later this week,” Sasuke said, fidgeting uncomfortably as Sakura kept her gaze carefully fixated on him, and her heel carefully fixated on Kakashi’s toes. Kakashi slipped his hand to the inside of her knee. It was an innocent enough gesture to make and it hadn’t annoyed her until his hand quickly slipped from her knee, under her skirt, and to the hem of her shorts.

“Oh, that sounds nice,” Sakura said, sounding revealingly breathless. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask and pulled his hand away, thoroughly pleased with having rattled her. _Tease_ , she thought unhappily.

 _What a little exhibitionist you are_ , he returned easily. Her cheeks went a tiny bit pink.

“So?” Sasuke prompted, his eyebrow arched high.

“What?” Sakura asked in confusion.

 _I shouldn’t be surprised, after the show you put on in your living room_ , he rested his chin on his fist, propped up against the table, looking as indifferent as ever while Sakura fidgeted in her seat and flushed deeply.

 _Always with the peeping_ , she thought.

 _Always with the touching yourself,_ Kakashi rebutted.

“So, are you going to come?” 

“ _What?!_ ” Sakura asked again, jolting in her seat and sending her chair sliding back noisily. Sasuke just heaved a hefty sigh.

“This is Naruto’s problem.” He said with a shake of his head. “I’ll see you two around.” He lifted his hand in a wave, but before he turned to leave he hesitated. He sighed once more. “If you want to be inconspicuous, you should probably avoid putting your hand up her skirt in front of someone who can see through solid surfaces.”

Sakura gasped loudly, clapped her hand to her dropped jaw and descended further into her horrified flush as Sasuke disappeared.

“Well, the good news is that we are both _equally_ terrible at this.” Kakashi said cheerfully. Her killing intent radiated powerfully.

Once the mortification passed, and she finished her latte, they headed to Kita’s holding cell together. He could feel Sakura’s nervousness pulsing out of her. He dropped his arm across her shoulders, smiling down at her and squeezing her gently against him. She smiled back and tilted her head into his shoulder in thanks.

Sakura’s favourite lead interrogator was already waiting for them when they got there. He didn’t need the mental link to tell him just how irritated her presence made Sakura. He would have found it funny, were it not for the fact that there was a real possibility of her losing it on the interrogator. Kakashi was not ready to deal with that fallout.

“Well, if it isn’t the little crusader of justice,” Kimura said once he and Sakura stepped into the room. Kita’s eyes locked on Sakura.

“I would refrain from patronizing me, Kimura-san. I have more power in my little finger than you do in your entire body, at any given time.” Sakura said serenely and with a sweet smile, in an expression that was very reminiscent of Sai. He felt proud, and mildly terrified.

“Is that a threat, Haruno?” Kimura balked.

“Not at all, Kimura-san,” Sakura continued, her composed smile still in place, “merely a crusade for justice.”

 _Friendly as ever, Sakura-chan_ , he teased.

 _Bite me_ , she returned.

 _Gladly_.

“Do you plan on continuing any time soon? Hokage-sama seems to have faith in this procedure of yours.” Kimura said, regarding her coolly. “I’m here in case she was mistaken.”

“I’m sure Tsunade-shishou would love to hear about your confidence in her judgement. Perhaps you can discuss that with her _after_ I take care of my business.” Sakura said, her serene smile dripping off to make way for a nasty sneer. Kakashi just sat back and watched. He was enjoying the thorough reaming Sakura was giving Kimura. The woman always did have a massive stick up her ass. And that was coming from him.

He wondered if he was watching Sakura as adoringly as Kita was in that moment. He could practically see little hearts jumping out of her eyes and straight to Sakura, standing with her arms crossed and her hip cocked out, lips twisted in a light snarl. The longer he looked at her, the more his heart seemed to stutter in his chest. He almost felt connected to Kita in that moment. If nothing else, he could commend her taste in women.

Once Sakura had claimed her victory in that bizarre pissing contest, she turned to Kita to explain what it was she would be doing. Kita didn’t seem to care about the details.

“Where will it go?” She asked once Sakura had explained the procedure. Sakura hesitated, searching for an answer.

“Well,” she started, speaking gently, “it doesn’t really go anywhere. It’s just _stuck_.” Kita frowned at that.

“But I won’t be able to hurt anyone again, right?” She asked, her eyes scouring Sakura’s face for signs of dishonesty. Of course, she found none.

“If this works, then no. It won’t ever overpower you again.”

“Let’s do it.” Kita said, leaning back in her chair and looking resolved and relieved.

“I’m going to start on a smaller pathway. This is a procedure that’s never been done before, Kita-san. I…I’m afraid I don’t know what to prepare you for.” Sakura said with a gentle tone and a comforting hand on Kita’s wrist.

“She’s a prisoner, not a patient. Get on with it.” Kimura interjected sharply. Kakashi could feel Sakura’s patience waning dangerously thin.

“Kimura-san, it will take incredible focus to perform this procedure; perhaps it’s best if you wait outside,” he said, his tone even but hard enough to get the point across. Kimura was poised to argue. “I will need as few chakra signatures in the vicinity. Can’t go clouding my vision,” he said, creasing his eyes in a smile that was less of a smile than it was a threat.

Sakura heaved a breath of relief once she was gone. _Thank you_ , she thought with a small smile for his benefit before turning her attention back to Kita. He slid his hitai-ate up and focused the Sharingan onto Kita’s chakra flow. It was pulsing faintly, slowly trudging through her pathways as it fought to return to full-force after his repeated interruption of its flow.

Sakura started at the crook of her elbow, watching the two intermingled signatures from his eye, and moulding her chakra scalpel in two halves, the each half shimmering with an almost imperceptible difference. With a deep breath, she slowly dragged the scalpel through Kita’s arm. He watched as her chakra shifted from sparse enough to sever the chakra line, to something slightly denser in order to seal it in a broken state.

When she pulled away, the chakra below Kita’s elbow was effectively cut-off from the rest of her system.

“Did it work?” Kita asked, her eyes shifting back and forth between Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura’s gaze stayed fixated on Kita’s skin, but she was seeing things from his perspective. Both chakra signatures stuttered to a stop, stagnant in their prison within Kita’s body.

“It worked,” Sakura breathed out, turning to stare up at him in shock. He wasn’t particularly surprised. _Impressed_ , but not surprised.

* * *

It had taken some time to get through it all. Sakura had found her rhythm after the fourth severed line, but once she’d gone through each one, she had made him closely examine every section of Kita’s chakra system to ensure everything was stagnant. If it weren’t for his own limitations, he was certain they’d still be in that interrogation room, staring down at Kita. Sakura was mollified only by the knowledge that Kita would be held for an observation period.

They had gone back to his apartment, which had been strategic on his part, because all her medical texts and scrolls were at her apartment. Out of sight, out of mind.

He was sorely mistaken.

Sakura, apparently, didn’t need a study guide in order to obsess over the finer points of chakra flow. Her mind was a whirlwind of medical jargon and images, comparing chakra lines to veins, and the method she’d used to break and seal chakra in comparison to its physical counterpart. He was beginning to get a little disturbed by the way she was able to fixate on the thought of a severed limb with she slurped down a bowl of ramen.

“What about a phantom itch?” Sakura wondered out loud. “What would that feel like for chakra?”

“I imagine it would feel something like wanting to use chakra but not having anything there to use,” he answered dully. Sakura hummed and retreated back into her thoughts, loudly sucking back a big bite of noodles.

“What about—”

“Sakura,” he said tiredly, moving his own bowl to the coffee table and pivoting on the couch to face her. “It’s done. Her chakra reserves are inaccessible to her and anyone else who might want them.” Her eyes went wide. She hadn’t considered the possibility that someone would consider siphoning the chakra from Kita. He chided himself for offering the thought to her.

“That changes everything…” She whispered frantically, her thoughts racing as she raised her bowl back to her lips. “Could someone siphon it out, piece by piece? What does chakra siphoning even entail?” She asked, not even looking at him as she shoved a large slice of pork into her mouth. “I need more scrolls…” She mumbled around her mouthful of food. Kakashi rolled his eyes and took the bowl from her hands to place it on the table. “Hey!”

“Listen to me,” he said, cupping her face to keep her looking at him instead of forlornly at her half-eaten bowl of ramen.

“I wasn’t finished with that.” She pouted.

“You’ll have it back after you _listen to me_.” She didn’t like being told what to do—although, a part of her really sort of did—but she grudgingly waited for him to continue. “It’s done. You did everything you could, and after a few days, you’ll have your end results. Until then, please stop thinking about amputating limbs, because you are giving me a complex.”

“I just want to be thorough,” she grumbled.

“You have been,” he assured her before handing her noodles back. He slumped into the couch, letting his head fall over the back. Part of him wondered if she could sever the chakra connection between his body and the Sharingan. It was a priceless tool in his arsenal, but sometimes he really hated having it. Hours spent analyzing Kita’s chakra system had left him exhausted, and with a nasty headache.

He could feel her eyes on him, watching him in contemplation as she slurped her noodles a little more quietly, and with far less gore on her mind. He heard her set her bowl down again before her cool fingertips were pressed gently against his temples and her weight was shifting onto him. He cracked his eyes open to watch her sit herself precariously far back on his lap, on the edge of his knees.

 _Don’t get any ideas_ , she thought as he felt her chakra work into his system, already easing some of his discomfort. He wasn’t sure what she expected from him when she was straddling him, wearing little more than one of his sweaters. Her chakra felt incredibly soothing; his headache faded, the tension in his shoulders eased, and warmth was pooling at the pit of his stomach.

 _You can’t blame that last one on me_ , she thought. He smirked and rested his hands on her strong thighs, pressing into the couch on either side of him. He was fairly certain the warmth spreading through him could absolutely be blamed on her. He gently massaged her thighs, slowly moving upward as she continued easing the tension throughout his body. When he made it up to her hips, she stopped cycling her chakra through him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

It was such a soft thing, barely a brush of her lips against his, but her mouth was parted and she was exhaling against him. He gripped her hips and pulled her tighter against him, so she was seated more fully in his lap; she laughed breathily into his mouth before taking his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it gently. A shudder rolled through him and he rocked up into her.

“I thought you were _drained_ ,” she said with a smirk.

“You are a superb healer,” he said lowly, smirking back when she arched her back at the feeling of him pressing against her core. She hummed in agreement before capturing his lips in a slow, hot kiss, her tongue sweeping over his lips and then into his mouth. He could taste ramen on her breath. He huffed a laugh into her, and hated himself for it.

With a frustrated growl she sat up.

“Seriously, Kakashi?” She demanded, thoroughly put out. It wasn’t his fault; she _did_ taste like ramen. “So do you!” She cried miserably.

“My senses are sharper than yours,” he said, still laughing.

“I hate you,” she said with a disgruntled pout, folding her arms over her chest.

“Really?” He asked, teasing her with wet kisses down the column of her neck. She sighed and let her head fall to the side. “Do you hate me, Sakura-chan?” He whispered into her ear, digging his hands into her hips as she shivered lightly against him and let out the tiniest of whimpers. Her hands tightened where they were tangled in his hair and she yanked his head back so she could look him in the eye.

“No,” she said with fierce consternation, and a serious look that made his dick jolt in his pants. She kissed him hard, ramen breath and all, and he found himself not minding it so much this time around. When she pulled away abruptly, he craned his neck to follow after her, but she held him back. His back thumped dully against the back of the couch. “I love you,” she said softly, with pink cheeks and a sweet barely-there peck to his lips. He felt his butterflies make a valiant and unwanted resurgence. And then, with a wicked smirk, she rolled off of him and picked up her forgotten bowl, to continue slurping away.

“You really do hate me,” he accused with a sigh. She giggled into her bowl.

* * *

A few days went by before they were summoned to Tsunade’s office. Sakura was a nervous wreck, wringing her hands together, bouncing her leg incessantly, and worrying away at her lip as they sat outside the large doors of the office. She wondered if Tsunade would have bothered summoning them if it wasn’t bad news. He told her she was being ridiculous, and Tsunade was going to summon them whether or not the procedure had worked.

That did very little to calm her. She was concerned that she had failed and Kita would be executed. He tried not to let his own thoughts on the matter worsen her mood, but it was difficult. Her nervousness was beginning to weigh on him, making him irritable and unforgiving. He tried to bite those feelings back, knowing it would only worsen if they started to influence her emotions as well.

While he hadn’t understood her need to find a solution that benefited Kita, he hadn’t actively gone against her. At the end of the day, the threat would be eliminated, and that was what he really cared about. He wouldn’t have wasted the energy if it was solely up to him, but he supposed nothing bad had come of it. He could live with letting Kita go free, so long as they were sure she wouldn’t be a danger to anyone again.

Sakura’s nervousness began to be tinged with annoyance. _Shit_. So much for keeping his irritability in check. He forced himself to calm down and rested a hand gently on her shoulder, squeezing softly to comfort her. She sighed sharply and concentrated on dropping her tensed shoulders. She smiled softly at him in thanks, and then the doors were opened and they were heading in together.

Tsunade looked even more displeased than she had when Kita had run amuck on the village, which sent Sakura immediately spiralling back down into her anxiety. Tsunade took one look at her and rolled her eyes.

“Oh, relax, Sakura. Your procedure worked perfectly, Kita’s chakra hasn’t had any flare ups, and we’re gearing up to let her go.”

“How do you know?” Sakura asked. Tsunade raised a brow at the bold question but her lips quirked upwards.

“We asked the other Sharingan walking around Konoha to take a look,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “That’s not why you’re here. You did an excellent job, and I want to commend you on that.”

“Thank you, shishou.” Sakura said, mildly surprised.

“Unfortunately, I’m not the only one that thinks that,” Tsunade said with a withering sigh, slumping back into her chair and giving them a look that Kakashi could have sworn was almost apologetic. “The council was notified, of course, about this mishap. They were very interested to hear about how you managed to permanently stop someone’s chakra flow, Sakura.”

That wasn’t surprising. Kakashi hadn’t been exaggerating when he said Sakura may have changed the future of justice in Konoha. Tsunade looked too uneasy to just be passing along a simple compliment, though. _Worrywart_ , Sakura complained. He thought that was rich coming from the woman who had nearly chewed through her bottom lip just outside this office.

“The council is very intrigued with your mental link.” Tsunade said, eyeing them carefully. “They think it’s an invaluable asset to Konoha.”

Kakashi knew where this was going before Tsunade said another word. Sakura prickled beside him as he came to the realization.

“An asset?” Sakura asked, her face falling into a deeply saddened frown. Kakashi should have seen this coming. The best teams worked in perfect harmony, and nothing encouraged flawless coordination and stealth like a completely silent and undetectable method of communication.

“They can’t force us to keep it.” Kakashi said.

“No, they can’t force you to keep it,” Tsunade agreed. “But they can withhold Sakura’s promotion to ANBU. They’re proposing that you keep the mental link intact, and everyone wins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheewwwwww my bad
> 
> i can't believe this story is almost done :'-) i feel like it has consumed my whole life idk what im gonna do when it's over (prob jump straight into another one lbr)
> 
> tumblr: bl1ndbraavosi


End file.
